Taming of the Warrior 2
by Sheamus' Girl
Summary: Sheamus and Drew continue to work while juggling their growing families.


**Chapter 1**

**Five years later...**

**Sheamus watches from the kitchen window as the sun catches Molly's crimson hair, making her ginger curls shine. He smiles as he sips his hot coffee, Chandra walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, her hands running down his chest, he lets out a subtle growl. He turns from watching his daughter, have a tea party with her dolls. He looks into his wife's green eyes and kisses her. "Morning, love." He says, laying his hand over her growing belly. "Good morning, Baby." She replies sweetly, then turns to get a coke from the fridge. "The kids have breakfast yet?" She asks. "Just cereal, they didn't want nothing else." He says. "You hungry?" She asks taking out a dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, and milk. "Aye." Chandra smiles at him, "French Toast sound good?" Sheamus smiles, "Aye, tis fine with me." He replies flashing his dimpled smile. Chandra blushes, still able to after nearly six years of marriage. **

**She busies herself making breakfast for her family, as Sheamus returns to watching the twins play. Sean walks over and takes one of Molly's dolls from her and tosses it on the grass. Sheamus scowls, as he sets his coffee cup onto the counter, and walks out the back door. **

**He comes and consoles his daughter as she starts to cry. He looks at Sean and walks to him, "Now, you know better than to treat your sister like that. Now go tell her you are sorry." Sheamus says. The small boy looks up at his father. "Ok, Daddy." He says. "Why would you do that? That wasn't very nice was it?" Sheamus asks. "Because she is always playing with those dolls. Molly never wants to play with me anymore." Sean replies sadly. "Be nice to her, and maybe she will play with you again." **

**Molly picks up her doll, and looks at her brother. "I don't wanna play with you Sean Patrick!" She says. "That's fine with me, Molly Catherine!" He replies. "Girls!" Sean mutters before walking into the house. **

"**Go wash your hands, breakfast is almost ready." Chandra says. "Yes, mom." He replies as he heads for the bathroom to do so. She looks out the window and watches Molly and Sheamus have a tea party. She chuckles a little seeing this huge man having pretend tea with his five year old daughter and her dolls. She walks over to the back door, and opens it. **

"**Breakfast is ready, time to come in, Molly." She calls. **

"**Come on, Daddy! Mommy gets mad when you don't come in when she says." Molly says as she tugs at her father's hand. "I'm coming give me a minute to get out of this tiny chair. I certainly don't want to make your mother mad." He says. "I think you are too big for my tea party, Daddy." Molly replies as they walk into the house. "Go wash your hands, Sweetheart." He says dismissing her. **

"**Do we have plans?" Sheamus asks. Chandra looks up from her cooking, "No, I don't think so. Why?" She replies. "I was thinking we could have a BBQ. Drew and his family is gonna come over tonight." He says. "Sounds like a fine idea. Want me to take out steak or something?" She asks, walking to the freezer and opening the door. "Aye, sounds fine." He replies. **

**Chandra brings a pile of French Toast to the table and sets it down. She walks over to the fridge and gets the milk out and pours Molly and Sean and herself some. After replacing that, she refills Sheamus' coffee for him. Sheamus has placed a piece of toast on each of the kid's plates and cuts it for them. "Syrup?" He asks. "Yes, please Daddy." Molly replies sweetly, already knowing when her father is home she usually gets whatever she wants. "Yes." Sean replies. "Sean Patrick, you are supposed to say please." Molly cuts in. Chandra looks at her sternly, "What have I said about you correcting your brother?" She asks. "Not to do it." She replies. "Ok then, now eat. Your Daddy is home for a whole week and I don't no trouble. Out of either of you." She warns looking at both of them. "Yes, Mommy." They both say at the same time. "What is that about?" Sheamus asks. "They fight. Always fighting with each other." She replies. **

*****Several hours later*****

**The door bell rings, Sheamus gets up from his comfortable spot watching his football. He swings open the door, and smiles. "Come on in, where is the wee lad, and your wife?" He asks. "They are coming along. They went to the store, to get some things. And Mac just won't be happy until he get's his ice cream he wants." Drew says as he sits on the couch and watches the game. "Want something to drink?" Sheamus asks. "Aye, I will get it." Drew replies as he gets up and walks into the kitchen. Chandra walks in from the laundry room, a plastic basket balanced on her hip. "Drew?" She asks, excitedly not having seen her close friend for quite sometime. "Aye." He says turning and smiling as he opens a fresh bottle of Guinness. "Look at you. What has that man done to you?" He says giving her a hug. "Ah he was just showing me how much he loves me." She replies grinning. Drew looks at her and grins, "Good to see you." He says before returning to Sheamus in the living room. **

**The door bell rings again, "That must be Jenna and Mac." Drew says getting the door. A small boy holds his arms in the air. Drew smiles and picks up the small child, his hair shoulder length and brown, his eyes as blue as the sky. "Mommy got me, ice cream, Daddy!" The child excitedly shouts. "That's good, then?" He asks. "Yes!" **

**Drew sets his son back down on his feet, "Now, go find Molly and Sean." Drew says. "They are out back." Sheamus adds. Mac walks through the kitchen and out the back sliding door. He finds Molly and Sean playing and joins in. **

**Drew looks up at his wife, and smiles. "You gonna help me, or stand staring at me like moon-eyed school boy?" She asks. Drew grins, knowing she is just kidding, "Aye, but I like to stare at you." He says, his very accent dripping with lust. "Oh goodness. Here take these bags for me." She says. He takes them and walks with her to the kitchen. **

"**Chandra!" Jenna greets. "Oh it's great to see you again, Jen." **

"**Oh my goodness, how long?" She asks. "Five months, right now." Chandra replies. "Are you excited?" Jenna asks as she empties the bags Drew set down for her and hurried back to the game. "Yes. Sheamus is convinced it's a big strappin' lad as he puts it." Chandra says rolling her eyes. "Well, the twins aren't that far off of him." "Yeah, I know, if those two looked and acted anymore like him it would be nuts." Chandra says. **

**Chandra walks over to the stove and takes a big pot off the burner, she pours the contents out into a strainer. Separating the potatoes from the water, and putting them into a large bowl. She adds the rest of the ingredients for potato salad. "I got these baked beans, thought that would be good." Jenna says. "Oh yes, that is wonderful." **

**Soon, the TV turns off and Drew and Sheamus walk into the kitchen to see what their wives are up to. "You know they are probably talking about us." Sheamus says. "More like plotting on us." Drew replies grinning. **

**Chandra looks up and smiles at her husband, "Come here." She says. He comes to her and she stands on her tip-toes and kisses him lightly on his mouth. "He looks at her and smiles, "What was that for?" He asks grinning. "Just because you are the best husband on the planet." She replies, causing him to grin from ear to ear. **

**Drew looks at his own wife. "Don't you be getting ideas Drew Galloway, she's pregnant and therefore she isn't thinking right." Drew still looks at her smiles, "Maybe we ought to get you pregnant then." He says. Both Jenna and Chandra glare at him. "What?" He says as he acts innocent. Sheamus stands there shaking his head. "You screwed up." He says almost laughing at his friend. "Watch it there, Fella. You could be next. Now be good boys, and go start the BBQ." Chandra says. They both look at her, "Boys?" Drew asks. "You are in enough trouble, Drew." Jenna says. Chandra eyes Sheamus, "You got something to say?" She asks. "No, baby I just wanna make you happy." He replies, Chandra smiles. "You two are disgusting with your flirting." Jenna says grinning. Chandra hands Sheamus the platter of marinated meat, and send him on his way, smacking him on the ass as he walks by. He turns and looks at her, and flashes her his dimple-laden smile that makes her melt into a puddle almost. **

**Chapter 2**

"**So what is with Jenna?" Sheamus asks as he turns the gas on the for the grill. "I wish I knew, ever since Mac was born she has been getting meaner ." He replies. "Do ya think maybe she is seeing another guy while you are on the road?" Sheamus asks raising an eyebrow. "Naw, I made her sign a prenup. She screws around on me and she gets nothing for a settlement." Drew replies grinning. Sheamus smiles, as he puts down four marinated T-Bone steaks on the grill. "Smart man." He replies as he puts down three hamburger patties on the grill also. "Smart man." He says. **

**They walk into the house and bring the side dishes their wives made, and brings them outside to the table. Molly comes running to her father's side. "Daddy...Daddy!" She shouts. He bends down and scoops her up, "What's wrong?" He asks looking at her tear stained face. "Sean was being mean, and he pushed me down." She says through a few sniffles. "Are ya hurt?" He asks looking her over. "Yes! He pushed me and I hurt my knee." She whines. "See, Daddy! I need a doctor!" She says. "Oh, you are just fine. It's just a little scratch." He says setting her on her feet. "Why don't you go see what your Mum is up to." He says, as she walks into the house to find her mother. **

**Sheamus walks over to the boys who are playing with two big yellow dump trucks in a large sandbox. "Sean Patrick Farrelly did you push down your sister?" He asks sternly. "No, Dad." He replies. "You are lying, I saw her scratched knee." He replies. "It was an accident, I didn't push her she fell." The boy replies. Sheamus looks at him, "Accident huh? Mind telling me what happened." "She wanted to play with us, and she came over and just fell when I wouldn't give her my truck." He says. "Is that what happened, Mac?" He asks. "Yes." he replies. "Just be nicer to your sister. You have been taught better. You are supposed to protect her, not hurt her." he says to his son and then walks back to the house.**

**Sheamus makes it back to the house, Chandra is sitting on a bench near the door. He bends down to kiss her, she smiles at his affections. "You have got to stop babying her so much." She says. "I do not baby her." He replies. "You do to." She chastises. "She's me daughter to ya know." He says feeling defensive. "I know, try to remember you have a son too." She says looking him in the eye. Sheamus shakes his head and goes to the grill flipping the meat and closing the lid. He looks down the yard to where the boys are and motions for them to come up to the porch. **

**Chandra walks into the house and grabs three bottles of Guinness, a coke and a gallon of milk from the fridge and walks outside with them. She sets down the bottles of stout on the table and pours milk into glasses for the kids. They all sit down to dinner and seem to enjoy each others company. Afterwards, Chandra cleans up her children's messy faces and hands, "Alright go ahead and play for a little while." She says dismissing them. Jenna sits there finishing her steak as Drew cleans up Mac. Chandra and Sheamus exchange a look, and then she starts clearing the table as he helps her. She sets dishes into the sink, Sheamus puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her around. He claims her mouth, for a passionate kiss. He lets her go, and smiles at her. "I love you, me beautiful wife." He says, his bright blue eyes almost twinkling. "And I love you, my Sweet Prince." She replies, the light picking up the gold flecks in her green eyes. They walk outside and continue clearing the table. Drew sends his son off to play and helps Sheamus and Chandra clean up. "Whatever you marinated that meat in was delicious, Chandra." Drew says. "Thank you, it was just A-1 sauce." She replies taking more dishes from his hands and setting them in the sink. **

**When Drew is out of ear shot, "Does she always behave like that?" Chandra asks. "Yeah, pretty much. Drew said when he comes home she does virtually nothing. Completely ignores him and Mac unless it's to pick a fight with him or get after the lad." Sheamus replies quietly. "Poor guy." Chandra says feeling sorry for her friend. She starts to load the dishwasher as Sheamus scrapes off plates into the garbage. "I couldn't imagine treating you like that." She says. "I know, love." He says handing off the scraped dishes to her. **

**With dinner cleaned up after, the sun starts to go down. "Babe, I am gonna get the kids bathed and ready for bed. You go ahead and hang out with Drew. You got some time off, go enjoy it." She says leading the twins towards the stairs. "You sure?" He asks tipping back his third bottle of stout. "Yes, I am sure." She replies following the kids to the bathroom. **

**A while later Jenna comes up with Mac and gets him bathed and ready for bed. "Dang it, boy just do what I say." Jenna snaps as Mac isn't cooperating with her. Chandra looks at her but doesn't say anything. 'Just mind your own business.' She thinks to herself. "He can sleep in Sean's room, if you like." Chandra says as she looks at Sean. "That sound good, son?" She asks. Sean smiles and nods his head excitedly. **

"**Why do you ask, he is five years old?" Jenna complains. "Because it's his room, and he does have an opinion. Being five doesn't change that." Chandra replies as she walks over and gives Sean a hug, and kisses him his cheek. "Good night." She says before covering him up. "Will Dad come and say good night?" He asks. "Of course he will." She says looking at her son who mirrors his father. "Good night, Mommy." He says before relaxing against his pillow. Chandra leaves as Jenna gets Mac to bed. "Go to sleep, and don't make me come up here." She says to the boy. Mac climbs into the extra twin bed in Sean's room, and covers himself up. Jenna leaves after turning off the light and leaving the door open a crack and walks back down the stairs. She finds Drew and glares at him. "You might want to tell your son good night." She snaps before walking to the kitchen and getting a fresh bottle of beer. Before she can remove the cap from the bottle Drew follows her, "He is your son too! Stop acting like I never do anything. I work for a living while you do what? Nothing! You can't even take care of our son right!" He growls before turning and going to his son. "What is that supposed to mean?!" She snarls back. Drew ignores her and walks up the stairs to Sean's room and walks in. He finds Mac laying in bed, he sees his father and tries to stifle his tears. Drew sits on the edge of the bed next to his son, he gives the crying preschooler a hug, a hug only a father gives his hurting child. "What's wrong?" He asks as he lets him go, and settles him back into bed. "Why does, Mum hate me so?" He asks. "She doesn't hate you. She's your Mum she loves you very much." He replies trying to console the child. "She is always so mean." He says. "Always?" Drew asks looking in Mac's sky blue eyes. "Yes, Dad, always." "It can't be that bad." Drew says. "Now got to sleep, tomorrow will be a new day." Drew says as he gets up. "Good night, Daddy." Mac says before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep. Drew walks to the door, Just as Sheamus walks in. He goes to Sean and gives him a hug, "Good night, son." He says. "Good night, Dad." He says. Soon both boys asleep. Drew makes his way downstairs to his wife, who has already drank more than her fill of alcohol. **

**Sheamus walks into Molly's room, and finds Chandra in there tucking in their daughter. "Daddy." Molly says holding up her arms. He smiles and hugs his little girl. "Good night, Princess." He says laying her down, and covering her up. "Mommy says maybe I can ride my pony tomorrow, will you watch, Daddy?" She asks her green eyes shining. "Of course I will." He replies. "How about all you kids have a nice ride, and me and your mom will all go watch ya." He says. "Yes, I like that." She exclaims. "Ok, but you must sleep first." Sheamus says. "Good night, Daddy. Good night Mommy." She says. "Good night, Molly Catherine." Chandra and Sheamus both say.**

**Chandra and Sheamus walk down the stairs and find Drew arguing with Jenna. "Why doe he say you are mean to him? Drew demands. "I am not mean to him, I have to be both Mother and Father when you are gone! You are never home and I have to do everything all the time!" She screams slurring her words. Drew glares at her, "I am out there working. You are a wife and a mother start acting like one instead of spoiled little girl who has way to much to drink. Why don't you go lay down." Drew snarls. "Oh forgive me, I forgot the Great Andrew Galloway has spoken! Am I supposed to bow down and do as I am told now." She says coldly. "I have never treated you like that! You are too drunk, and causing a scene." He says as Sheamus walks into the room. **

"**The kids are all asleep. Be quiet or you will wake them up." He warns.**

"**Shut up and mind your own business." Jenna shouts. Chandra looks at her, "Don't talk to my husband like that!" Chandra says raising her voice. "Why are you so protective, he is always gone too." "He may be gone a lot, but he is out there working hard to support his family." She replies quickly and proudly. Jenna storms off and up the stairs to the guest bedroom and lays down. She soon passes out, for the night. **

"**I'm sorry you guys had to hear that." Drew says. "It's alright, everyone fights. You have seen and heard us fight more than enough times." Sheamus says. **

"**Babe, im tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Chandra says, standing on her toes and kisses her husband. "You sure." He says. "Yes, you have fun, hang out with your buddy. Good night." She says. Drew looks at her, "Good night then Chandra. Thank for a wonderful dinner." She smiles, "Your welcome, and anytime. Good night, Drew." She says turning to head to bed. **

**Chapter 3**

"**I don't know quite what to do with Jenna." Drew says suddenly. Sheamus looks at his friend, "She sure seems angry." He replies. "The only reason I am even coming home is spend time with Mac. I miss my son horribly. But her, I don't miss. She is mean all the time. When I do come home she completely ignores me and Mac. Just stares at the TV, or goes out with her friends." Drew says taking a swig off his bottle. "Doesn't Chandra do that when you come home?" He adds. **

**Sheamus finishes off his drink and sets the bottle on the counter. "No, me wife don't act like that. Yeah we get into arguments and we do fight. But she doesn't treat me like hell every time I come home. Chandra is pretty good to me." Sheamus says rambling. "She doesn't scream at you about ruining her body. Or that you are never around, doesn't Chandra miss the road?" **

**Sheamus grins, "Aye, she does miss it. And we do fight about it, she still wants to be out there with us." He says. "Well why don't she?" "The kids start school in the fall." Sheamus says. "School is important." Drew replies. "It is getting harder to be away, especially with the baby coming." Sheamus says, his self imposed guilt filling his voice. "You bust your ass for your family." Drew says. "So they can have stuff, so that bills are paid. But is it worth it? I am losing so much time with my kids, I missed their first steps, their first words. What else will I miss? High school graduations? Molly's first date? When Sean takes his girl to the prom? Teaching them to drive? Their wedding days?" Sheamus says. "Chandra makes sure you don't miss a thing. I see you watching all the videos she sends you." Sheamus looks up at his friend, "It isn't the same." He replies. "I know." Drew says as he gets up. "I am gonna call it a night." He says. Sheamus grins, "I think I should also, check on me wife." He says getting up, and checking the doors before turning in. **

**Drew gets to the top of the stairs and peeks into Sean's room to Check on Mac, who is soundly sleeping. He leaves the door open just a crack before moving onto the guest room. He walks inside to find his wife, passed out on the bed. He undresses to his boxers and climbs under the covers and drifts off to sleep. **

**Sheamus quietly opens his bedroom door, he spots Chandra laying on her side, she appears to be sleeping. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in bed. He lays his arm over his pregnant wife and holds her close. She lays her hand over his, and then rolls over to face him. The soft light coming from the nightlight in the bathroom gives him almost a translucent glow. "I want you, my husband." She whispers, as she runs her hand down his pale, freckled cheek. "I love you too, me beautiful wife. I thank ya for being so good to me and putting up with me." He says his blue bloodshot eyes looking into her dark green ones. Chandra looks at him, she smiles and claims his delicious mouth. Her tongue darting into his mouth, she can taste the Guinness on his tongue She pushes him to his back and removes him of the rest of his clothing, revealing his erection. **

**As she sits on her knees he removes her t-shirt, and finds her ample breasts, and rolls a stiff pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasps, and goes down on him, taking his length into her mouth. She seductively licks, and sucks his stiffened tool causing him to growl slightly. She softly nips at him, arousing him even more. He reaches for her and with a sharp tug, rips her small panties from her body. He discards them with a toss to the floor. **

**She looks at him, and smiles at the need for her written all over his face. She burns a trail of kisses up his belly, and over his chest, she claims his sweet mouth, and impales herself onto him. Sheamus groans with pleasure as her hot wetness, envelopes him. **

**She rides him as if he were a prized racehorse, he grabs her by the hips and moves her body, wanting more and more of her. Sheamus rolls her over while still inside of her, and pumps his weight into her, harder and harder, until she squeals with her climax and soaks him with her juices. Her muscles tighten around him, as he continues his ministrations, her center becoming hotter with each time he slams himself inside of her. Both out of breath he can't hold it any longer and empties himself into her. He looks into her eyes, and claims her mouth, passionately as their heart rates slow. He breaks the kiss and rolls off of her. He lay there holding her as they fall asleep together. **

**Chapter 4 **

"**Oh MY GOD, Drew! Just shut up about it!" Jenna shrieks waking the entire house. "Be quiet, and have some respect!" Drew growls back at her. "Don't tell me what to do! You are never around so why do you think you can just order me around?" She yells back. "Damn it! Lower your voice, we are in someone else s house. You will wake everyone up." He says. They are interrupted by Mac running to his father, and holding his arms up. Drew picks up the child and holds him close. He looks at his son, his blue eyes that mirror his own are welled up with unshed tears. "It's alright." He says. "Stop coddling him! He always acts like such a spoiled brat when you aren't around. Go back to bed Mac!" She snaps. **

**Sheamus walks into the room, "Here, let me have him. You two figure it out. I don't take to kindly to me children bein woke up to fighting." Sheamus says as Drew hands him Mac. "Come on, Lad. We will have some breakfast." He says setting the boy down to his feet and they leave the scene. **

"**Mommy is mean today." He says. Sheamus looks at Mac, as he climbs into a chair at the kitchen table joining Molly and Sean. "Is she like that a lot?" Sheamus asks. "Yeah, but she is worse when Daddy is gone. I wish I could live here." Mac says. Sheamus and Chandra exchange a look, and then Chandra turns back to the pancakes she is making. **

**Drew walks into the kitchen and sits down next to his son. "Are you alright, son?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy I am fine." He replies smiling at his father. "Your mom just doesn't feel good, and is grouchy." Drew says appeasing the child. **

"**Sheamus, Chandra I am sorry about her." Drew says. "Just get it sorted out, Drew. Please before it spills onto other people." Chandra says glancing at Mac. "I will, trust me I will." He replies. **

**Jenna makes her way into the kitchen and sits down next to her husband. "I am sorry everyone." She says. "Me wife is pregnant and coulda used a little more sleep. You woke Me children as well as your son. I don't like that." Sheamus says to her sternly. **

**They quietly enjoy breakfast, As usual Jenna sits there and expects Drew to do everything. He cleans up his son, washing the syrup off his face and hands. Chandra does the same for Molly, and Sheamus has Sean. "Why don't you make him do that, Chandra?" Jenna asks. "Because they are my children too. And we do everything together and share everything. That's what married people do." She replies snarky "Don't you get mad he is never home?" Chandra looks at Jenna, "My husband works his ass off and sacrifices his health on a daily basis to provide for his family. So no, I don't get mad at him for being a man." Chandra says. "And you shouldn't treat Drew like a piece of crap because he does the same. You sure like to bitch a lot for somebody that lives a nice house, drives a new car, and has everything she wants. How do you think you can do all that? It's because Drew works hard, and all do is piss all over everything he does for you. He deserves better in my opinion." Chandra angrily adds. "Good thing, nobody is askin' you huh?" Jenna replies angrily. **

"**Hey kids, why don't you all go and get dressed and then you can play." Sheamus says dismissing the children. He watches as the kids leave. **

"**Well I am not gonna sit here and be attacked by all of you." Jenna says getting up. "You can leave Mac here this time too." Chandra says after her as she storms from the room. "What was that about?" Drew asks. **

**Chandra sighs, "Sit down, Drew. I have to tell you something." She says. "Spill it, Lassie." He says nervously. "She leaves Mac with me often. Now I don't mind, but I feel bad for not letting you know sooner." "Why, does she do that?" He asks. "I don't know what she does or where she goes, but she will call me and ask if I can watch Mac for a few hours. But sometimes she doesn't come back for days or even an entire week. She doesn't even call to check on the boy." Chandra says. She looks at Drew who is fuming angry. "She is the boy's mother not you. I won't have me wife dumping our child of on you anymore." He growls. "I don't mind, Drew. I am happy to have him, and it gives the twins someone to play with. Him and Molly have become quite good friends." She says. "I know you don't mind, but you have enough to deal with. With another baby on the way." Drew says. "I am upset that I am hearing this now. I had no idea that was going." He adds, before leaving the kitchen and looking for his wife. **

"**Really? You leave Mac with Chandra so you can go off and do whatever you do." Drew snarls. **

"**I am always alone with a four year old! I need a break too. You never have to deal with anything, you are always gone!" She shouts. **

"**Fine, you wanna go party? Go, I ain't stoppin ya! Leave Mac here with me, and go have yourself a grand time. Me and Mac will have a nice little visit with Sheamus and Chandra, people that actually want us around!" Drew snaps before leaving the room, slamming the door on his way out. **

**Drew walks downstairs and finds Sheamus, sitting the living room flipping through channels. He sits down on the couch, "Do you mind if me and Mac hang out for the week?" Drew asks. Sheamus looks at his friend, "No need to ask, of course your welcome." He replies. "I don't want to go to my house." Drew says. "Everything OK?" Drew looks down at the floor, "I don't know." He replies quietly. "What about Jenna?" Sheamus asks. Drew grins, "She will be leaving. She wants to go out do whatever fine...she can go. I don't need her around anyway." He says angrily. **

**Jenna walks downstairs and heads for the door. "You ain't even gonna say goodbye?" Drew complains as she walks out and closes the door behind her. "Good riddance, don't need you anyway." He mumbles. **

"**What was that all about?" Chandra asks walking into the living room. "It was Jenna leaving." Sheamus replies. "You alright, Drew?" She asks. "Aye, everything is fine." He says. **

**The week passes quickly as the three friends enjoy each other's company, the kids all enjoy playing together. **

"**Have you heard from your wife?" Sheamus asks. "No, not a word." **

"**We have to go back tomorrow" Sheamus says. "Yeah I know." Drew replies his voice sounding worried. **

"**Drew, I could take care of Mac for ya while you are away. Or until Jenna returns, if you like." Chandra says. Drew looks at her and smiles, "You are the best." He replies. "Are you sure it's no problem?" He asks. "No, not a problem at all." She replies. **

**Chapter 5**

**Sheamus sits in his over-stuffed rocking recliner chair with each of his children, Molly snuggles herself into his chest and Sean leans back as they enjoy precious time with him. Sheamus smiles as he never thought he would have this...a family that loved him. Chandra walks into the room and smiles. She picks up her ever present camera and snaps a picture of her most precious people. Sheamus smiles, as she sits down in the chair next to him. "The week went by far too fast." She says. "I know, I want to stay longer." He says almost sadly. "I know, baby I know. I never want you to leave, I hate it when you aren't here." She replies leaning in and stealing a kiss. **

**She looks in on her children, "You realize they are asleep right?" She says smiling. "Aye, but I want to hold them just a little longer." He replies smiling. "As long as you like." She says relaxing a moment from her house work. **

**Mac comes running into the room, "Chandra...Chandra!" He calls. "Yes, little man. What is it?" She says smiling at his excitement. "Daddy said I am to stay with you while he is at work." He says. "Yes, do you like that?" She asks the boy. "Aye, very much! I don't want to go back with my mom. She is mean and I want to stay here with you." He says. Awe, thank you. I am happy to have you here with us." She replies smiling down at the blue-eyed brown haired miniature version of Drew.**

"**She's called me." Drew announces as he walks into the room. "Are you alright?" Sheamus asks. "Aye, I am fine." He replies. Chandra looks at him strangely. "She told me she is gonna be gone for another few weeks." Drew says. He looks at Chandra, "I want Mac to stay here with you, Jenna is no mother and she will not mistreat my son any longer. I told her this." Drew adds. Chandra smiles, I would be happy to care for him while you are away. I don't blame you in the least, the way that woman treats her own child is deplorable." She replies. **

**Chandra walks back into the living room, and finds Sheamus passed out in his chair, and their twins snuggled to him as they all take a nice nap. She smiles at the vision of her family, and finds her camera again and snaps a picture of the trio sleeping. **

*****Some time later*****

**Chandra is standing in the kitchen she puts a large brisket in a pot of water, she tosses in cabbage, and potatoes, then puts the lid on the pan and turns the burner on. She cracks open a coke, and looks into the living room to check on her man and children. "Good still sleeping." She mutters as she takes her coke, and walks outside, she walks through the expansive green lawn and finds her favorite tree that has a hollowed out spot. She looks back at the house, and smiles. She takes out a pack of Marlboro and slides a cigarette out of the box, she closes it and puts it back safely in her hiding place. She lights it, and enjoys the first smoke of the day. "Oh God, if he knew I was smoking he would freak." She mutters to herself as she keeps look out at the house. **

"**Aye, he would freak out. Especially with his beloved sneakin' around smoking while she is pregnant." Says a familiar voice. Chandra turns around and sees Drew. "Oh God, Drew. You can't tell him." She says. "Can't tell him? I ain't gonna lie to him either." He replies. "Well, you ain't lying if you just keep your mouth shut, cause he ain't askin' now is he?" She replies. "No, because he doesn't know his wife is sneakin' around behind his back. What about the baby?" Drew says. "Drew I smoke maybe once or twice a day. It's not like im out here doing drugs, or having an affair! I am smoking a friggin cigarette. This child is completely healthy!" She stammers. "You know how Sheamus is about honesty. Now get that smell off of you and go back to the house." He orders. "Andrew Galloway! How dare you talk to me like that!" She exclaims. "How dare you lie to your husband! Do you want me to keep your secret or not?" He says. "Alright." "Besides that, your dinner you are cooking will wake him anyway." Chandra smiles, "I always make him his favorite dinner the night before he leaves." She replies, as she knocks out the cherry of her cigarette and disposes of the filter in her hideaway. **

**They walk back to the house together and walk into the back door, where Sheamus meets them in the kitchen. "You two look cozy together. Where were you?" Sheamus says. "I wanted some air, and Drew saw me outside and came to talk me." She replies. "I find it funny, his wife acts up then the two of you are walking around together." He says shooting Chandra a disapproving look. "What is wrong with you?" Chandra asks, taking a drink of her coke, she had left on the counter. "I just don't like me wife spending time with me best friend as I am to be back at work in a day." He replies. "Do you really wanna do this...now?" She asks sternly. Sheamus shoots her a dirty look, "what does that mean?" He asks. "You know exactly what it means. Honestly, what do you think was going on?" She asks her voice showing her annoyance with her husband. "Never-mind!" He says before he storms off. **

"**What the hell is his problem?" Drew asks. "I don't know, but he needs to get over it." She says lifting the lid to the pan on the stove. "Oh that smells so good." She says and then replaces the lid. **

"**Momma...Momma." She hears. She turns and looks down and sees her beautiful ginger haired daughter. Her blue eyes that mirror her father's looking up at her. "Yes, baby girl." Chandra replies. "Is Daddy mad?" She asks. "No, Darlin'." She replies, knowing that isn't true. "Why do you ask?" She says. "Cause he looks pouty like when Sean is mad." She says twirling her finger around an already perfect curl in her hair. "He is fine, I promise." "Can I go outside to play?" She asks. "Sure honey, but dinner will be done soon. So you come right in when I call." Chandra says smiling at the child. "Yes, Mommy." She says as she heads for the door and slides it open. Once outside she runs to her little princess play area, that Sheamus had built for her for her first birthday. "Molly Catherine, I swear you were born in a barn." Chandra mumbles as she walks over and closes the door. **

"**I wonder what those boys are up to?" Chandra says, "I am gonna go check on them." She says excusing herself. She walks up the stairs and stops midway up, holding her growing belly. "Dang cramps." She says as she continues up the stairs. Finally on the landing she hears the crashing of toy cars and trucks. She smiles as she walks into Sean's room and find him and Mac playing. "You boys alright?" She asks. "Yes, Mommy." Sean replies. Mac looks up and smiles, "Yes, Auntie Channie." He says. "You guys play nice, I will call you when dinner is done." She says before turning to go back down the stairs. **

**She gets to the landing and turns, she walks to the bedroom she shares with her beloved. She walks in and finds him sitting on the edge of the nicely made, king size canopy bed. She sits next to him and puts her hand in his. "Are you alright?" She ask. "Aye." He replies. She kisses him on the cheek, "I love you, ya big stubborn mule." She replies. He manages a weak smile, then looks at her. "I am sorry, Baby. I don't know what came over me. But I still get jealous when you hang out with him like that." He says. Chandra looks into his bright blue eyes. She takes his hand and holds it to her belly just as the baby moves around. Sheamus has a smile plastered in his face as big as Ireland. "Was that?" He asks, not finishing the question. "Yes, Shea, that is your child moving around. Now I don't want to hear anymore of this jealousy crap. There is no reason for it, I have never given you a reason to doubt me. Have I not always been loyal and faithful to you?" She asks. "Aye, you have." "Have I not always been head over heels in love with you?" She asks looking onto his eyes. "Aye." He replies feeling like an ass. "I am sorry." He says. "Well, you should be, you are being ridiculous." She says kissing him. **

**He puts his arm around her and pulls her in for a hug, "I love ya with all me heart." He says. "And I love you." She replies enjoying his embrace. **

**Chapter 6**

**Chandra wakes as the early morning sun peaks through the clouds, her eyes open slightly. She smiles, as she feels the strong arm of her husband around her. She lays her hand on his forearm and holds him closer to her. Her mind becomes sad, knowing he is leaving for the road today. He allows her this comfort as he comes around. "It's alright, Love." He says softly. "I don't want ya to go, my sweet Prince." She replies for voice inflecting her emotions. "Aye, but I have to go back to work." He says. "I know, Baby. I know." She says, holding him even tighter. He moves himself closer to her, holding her, Knowing that is what she really wants more than anything. "Honey I hate it when you are gone, especially since I am pregnant. What if something happens?" She whines. "You know I am only a phone call away." He says snuggling with her. "Sheamus, I love you, more than you can realize" She says leaning into him. "As I love you." He says moving his arm, and sitting up. "Come on, I hear little feet." He says sitting up and throwing the light cover off of his pale body and get to his feet. He pulls on a pair of sweats and a black beater over his alabaster freckled chest. **

**The door to their bedroom opens suddenly and Sheamus is bombarded by Molly and Sean both, running to him and each wrapping themselves each around the trees he calls legs. "Come on kids, get off your father." Chandra says getting up and walking across the room, and opening a drawer on her dresser and pulls out a pair of ankle socks. **

"**Let's go downstairs, and make breakfast. Are we gonna make Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?" She asks looking at the two blue-eyed ginger children. **

"**Blueberry Mommy." Molly says. Sean smiles, and mirrors his father's smile. "Yeah, Mom. Blueberry. Daddy will like that." He adds. Chandra smiles, "Blueberry pancakes it is then. Chandra and the kids walk downstairs to the kitchen where she finds Drew sipping on a cup of Coffee, and Mac sits at the table coloring in a wwe themed coloring book, that Chandra had made for the kids that features Sheamus, and Drew. He colors in a picture of his father standing in the ring giving his pose. **

"**Good Morning." Chandra greets as she smiles at the young child. "Good morning, Auntie Channie." He replies looking up from his work. "You hungry, Mac?" She says as Molly and Sean each sit in chairs on each side of Mac. "Yes, Daddy hasn't made me breakfast yet." He replies. Chandra smiles, "That's alright. I am gonna make pancakes for everyone" She replies sweetly. **

"**Can I color with you?" Molly asks. Mac looks at her and smiles, "Sure." He says offering her his crayons, and a tears out a page for her. "I wanna color my Daddy." She whines as he hands her a blank sheet of Drew. "Turn it over." He replies. She does and she smiles, as she picks up a bright red crayon. She colors in his spiky hair, and then takes the orange crayon and makes little dots to symbolize his many freckles. "Look, Mac, I made Daddy's spots." She says smiling. Sean looks over and smiles, "I wanna color too." He chimes in feeling left out. Mac tears him out a page and offers his many crayons to him. He starts to color a picture of his father as King of the Ring. He takes a dark green crayon and colors in the long cloak he wears. **

**Chandra begins mixing the batter, she puts in the special ingredients of fresh ripened blueberries from her garden, and pours the batter into a steaming hot frying pan. She smiles as the children seem to be getting along. She feels her husbands strong arms around her waist. He lays his hands on her growing belly, just as the baby inside decides to give a nice strong kick, making her sigh. "You alright?" Sheamus asks. "Yes, Baby." She replies flipping over the pancakes. "He's taking after his Da, got some strong little legs." Sheamus says kissing her on the cheek before getting a cup from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of steaming black coffee. She sets the spatula down and turns, her green eyes meet his blue set. "And what makes you think this baby is a boy?" She asks teasing him. "I just know." He replies smiling. "We will know soon enough, I have my ultrasound in a few weeks." She says. Sheamus looks sad for a moment. "I want to be there, but I don't know if I can." He replies sadly. "You will be here, I already cleared it with Paul." She replies. "I also cleared it so that you are home on the days off from the tour." She says. Sheamus smiles, "How did you do that?" Chandra flashes her evil grin at him, "Because I am that damned good!" She replies smiling. Causing both Sheamus and Drew to laugh. **

**Sheamus walks over to the table and sits down, with his twins and watches them color. Molly takes Sean's green crayon, causing Sean to flash her his mother's pissed off look. "Molly! I was usin that!" He says. "No you weren't! You got the red one! Just color Daddy's hair!" She snipes back at her brother. "Kids please get along." He says. "But, Da she took it from me! She didn't even ask!" He stammers. "Be nice to your sister." Sheamus says sternly to his son. **

"**I don't get it. I thought twins were close." He says glancing at Drew who watches over his own child lovingly. "Oh they love each though. If it came down to it he would protect her. They are siblings, they are supposed to not get along sometimes." He says reassuring his friend. **

**Sheamus gets up and walks to the cabinet and takes the dishes that Chandra had pulled down and set on the counter. He sets the table, and pours milk in each of the glasses. Chandra puts a large stack of pancakes on a platter and brings them to the table. "Thanks, love." She says kissing him on the cheek. "Your welcome, sweetheart." He replies, as he puts two pancakes on each of the children's plates before them. He cuts the food into small pieces for the kids and pours a little syrup on. **

"**Ok, kids. Time to put the coloring away." She says looking at their work. "I am gonna put these on the fridge." She says admiring the preschooler inspired art. **

"**I want Daddy to take mine with him." Molly says. "Yeah me too." Mac says just as Molly does. "Me too." Sean chimes in, his voice inflecting the jealousy he feels over Mac. **

**Sheamus smiles, I will put them in my travel bag. How about that?" he says causing both of his children to smile. "I will do the same." Drew says making his son smile broadly. **

**They all enjoy their breakfast, afterward Drew and Sheamus clear the table and clean up, as Chandra takes the children upstairs. She arms each of them with a warm washcloth, "Now go and wash your faces, from all that syrup. And come back in here and I will have clothes for you to wear." She instructs as she pulls open Molly's dresser and finds her an outfit to wear, she sets it her bed. She walks into Sean's room and does the same there. She finds Mac's bag and finds him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and sets it down on the bed he was sleeping in. She checks on the kids as they do as she instructed. "Ok, kids get dressed and put your dirty clothes in your baskets." She says. "Yes, Mommy." Molly and Sean says at the same time. "Auntie Channie, all my stuff is at my house." Mac says. "We will go over there later, your Da gave me a key and we get your clothes and some of your toys and things." She says causing the young Scot to smile. "Is my Mommy coming?" He asks. "I don't know, honey. But you don't need to worry on that. Your Da want's ya here with us." She replies. Mac looks at her and smiles. "Good, I want to stay here with you. Me and my Daddy, and Uncle Sheamus, You and Molly and Sean should be my family." He says. "We are, Mac. We will always be your family." She replies tousling the boys light brown shoulder length hair, before she leaves the children to get dressed. "I want all your teeth brushed after you get dressed, and I will check." She says before she walks out the door and closing to it behind her. She walks into Molly's room and checks on her. Seeing that she was dressed in the black jeans and tiny t-shirt she laid out for her. "Brush your teeth when you are done, Princess." She says before closing her door. **

**Chandra walks down stairs to find Drew on his phone in heated argument. She looks at Sheamus, "Jenna on the phone, I assume." She says. "Aye. She called him a few minutes ago." He replies. **

"**No! Just keep partying, it's what you do best! Mac is to stay with Chandra, at least she cares for him...all you do is yell at him and make him feel like crap! You will not do this to him anymore, you made your feelings perfectly clear. No stay away!" He growls into the phone before he slams it shut, causing Chandra to jump a little from being startled. **

**Chapter 7**

"**You alright?" Sheamus asks. Drew looks up at him and grins, "Yeah everything is fine." He replies. Both Chandra and Sheamus share a look of concern. "I see that. Everything is fine, I have everything under control." He says. He looks at Chandra, "You just take care of my son." She smiles sweetly, "You know I will." She says. **

**Chandra excuses herself and walks outside to check on the kids. She finds Mac and Molly swinging together on the swing-set that Sheamus built. She smiles at the sight of them. She spots Sean with one of his trucks in the grass nearby. Satisfied they are OK, she walks upstairs, and begins to make the kids' beds, and then her own bed. She peaks into the guest room and makes up the bed, and then goes and gathers up laundry and carries it downstairs to be washed. **

**Sheamus spots her with the heavy basket of clothes, and shoots her a disapproving look. "What? You think it gets done by itself?" She asks. "Well, no of course not. But that is too heavy for you lug around. You are seven months pregnant." He replies his voice sounding worried. "What do you think I do when you are away?" She asks. Sheamus just looks at her, knowing she is right. **

**She walks through the kitchen and into the laundry room and loads clothes into the washer and sets it before leaving the room. She shakes her head, "Honestly that man." She mutters before closing the door. **

**She sees him and Drew walk up the stairs, off to pack and she knows it. Once in the kitchen she grabs a coke out of the fridge and opens it taking a big drink of the cold refreshment. She walks outside and sees the kids for a minute. And then wanders into the woods to her spot. She finds the tree with the hole in it and reaches and grabs her smokes. She takes one out and lights it exhaling the smoke from her lungs she sighs. She looks up and can her bedroom window perfectly from there. She takes a long drag off the cigarette as she sees a mass of bright red hair in the window. "He can't see me from here." She mutters as if she were reassuring herself. **

**Sheamus looks out at the children and see the sun glinting off of Chandra's crimson wavy hair. He watches her, "Why is she in the woods." He wonders aloud as she brings her hand to her mouth, he recognizes this movement. His eyes get big, as his face turns red realizing what she is doing. "She is lying to me!" He snarls as he leaves the room, and practically runs downstairs. He walks out the back door, and past the children. Chandra sees him coming and grinds out her cigarette real quick and tries to spray on some perfume she had hidden. "Put it down, you will not be lying to me anymore!" He growls. Chandra looks at him, she knows she's been caught. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I saw you! You are smoking!" He growls. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He demands. "First of all I am a grown woman! Who are you to come at me and demand anything?" She snarls back. "I am your husband that's who!" He yells. "So that gives you the right to come and yell at me like I am a piece of property?" She growls. "You are me wife and that gives me all the right in the world. You are endangering my child's life with your damned smoking! I will not be lied to anymore! Give them to me, Chandra!" He demands. Chandra glares at him, and reaches into the tree and pulls out her nearly empty pack. She grins and tosses it at him. "There, shit your an asshole!" She yells storming past him. Leaving him to fume before he follows her back to the house. **

**Chandra storms past Drew, "Whoa, what's wrong." He says grabbing her by the wrist. She turns and slaps Drew right across his cheek. He puts his hand to the warmed spot on his face. "What the hell was that for?" He asks, his feelings hurt worse than the blow. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you? You just had to tell him!" She snaps before walking away. "I didn't say anything." He replies. "What the hell happened?" She turns again, "He knew I was smoking! Why did you have to tell him?" She yells, her temper now in full force. "Chandra calm down, the baby and all." Drew warns. "Ya know what Drew just shut the hell up! Get off this kick where you care so much about me! You couldn't wait to bust me to your best friend!" She growls. Before she can walk away, she sees Sheamus standing the doorway. "What you come to give more demands?" She snarls, before finally leaving to her room. Once inside she slams the door so loud it could be heard downstairs. **

"**Oh now you and me wife are keeping secrets? What else have you two kept from me?" He demands. "Really?" Drew replies. "Aye! Really!" he yells back at his friend, before going after Chandra. He finds her sitting on the bed, her face flaming red. "I want to know right now, what is going on once and for all with you and Drew?" He says as calmly as he can. Chandra looks at him, "Choose your next answer very carefully. What is that you think is going on?" She says. "You both are keeping secrets from me. What else are you hiding? Is that even my baby?" He says, immediately regretting his last question. She gets up and looks at him, her eyes well up, as she pulls back her hand and slaps him so hard across the face she leaves a red hand print behind on his cheek. "How can you even ask me that! Yeah I smoked and I am sorry. I did promise you I wouldn't while I was pregnant. But, where do you get off askin me something like that?" She demands her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am sorry, but what's a guy to think?" He asks. "I smoked and that turns into this baby isn't not yours? Your jealousy is way out of control." She replies. **

**He stands and wraps his arms around her, "I am sorry, baby. I was being an complete asshole." He says. "Yeah you are." She replies escaping from his embrace. She looks at him, "I can't just forgive you this time. Did you have to pick a fight right before you leave?" She says as he gives her a wounded look. "Don't act all hurt either, if anyone should be hurt it's me!" She says sobbing before she turns from him and leaves. **

**She makes it downstairs and finds Drew with the kids outside. She walks out and grabs him by the wrist. He turns and his blue eyes meet hers, "I am sorry. I thought you told him." She replies. "Can you forgive me?" She adds. "Aye, of course I can." He replies smiling. **

"**I am gonna go make lunch." Chandra says excusing herself. She walks back into the house and begins making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches She sets the table, and opens the back door. "Kids come on lunch time." She calls. The three children come running inside, "Go wash your hands." She instructs. After they have done as they were asked they are at the table enjoying their lunch. "Drew could you go and tell Sheamus there is lunch?" She asks. "Sure." He replies as he leaves. **

**Soon, Drew returns and sits with Mac, Sheamus sits down next to Chandra, she looks at him and manages a weak smile. "I am sorry, Baby." He says. She looks at him, "I know, so am I." She replies, going back to her lunch. **

**Soon, Drew and Sheamus have their bags by the door, a taxi pulls up and sounds the horn. **

"**Daddy I don't want you to go." Molly whines as her eyes well up with tears. He lowers himself to her level, "I am sorry Princess. But Daddy has to go to work. I will be home next week." He replies pulling his daughter to him and hugging her. He lets go of her, "Now be a big girl and be good for your mum." He says. "Ok Daddy." She says trying to stifle her tears. "Sean, take care of your sister and mother while I am gone." **

**Drew bends down and hugs Mac, "You are gonna stay here with Chandra, now be good for her." He says. "Yes, Daddy. See you next week." He says. **

**Sheamus hugs Chandra, and then kisses her one last time, "I love you, and I will call you when we land." He says. " I love you so much, and be careful, Baby." She says. **

**Chandra and the kids watch as Drew and Sheamus walks outside and into the waiting cab. They all stand in the doorway and watch as they drive away. **

**Chapter 8**

*****Six Weeks Later*****

"**I want to see my son!" Jenna stammers into her phone. Chandra sighs, "Then come to the house. Nobody said you can't see him. You just aren't leaving with him. Mac doesn't want to go anywhere with you and Drew doesn't want you unsupervised with him." Chandra says. "I will be there within the hour then." Jenna says before slamming her phone shut. "Stupid ginger bitch!" She growls to herself, throwing her car into gear and squealing the tires from a traffic light. She enjoys the warm Florida sun on her face as she speeds through traffic. **

**Chandra stands in the kitchen making lunch for the children, consisting of left over warmed up pizza. Molly sits at the table, with her twin on her right and Mac on her left. Chandra turns and smiles at the waiting preschooler's "Hungry?" She says as she brings the plate of pizza to the table. She gives each child a piece and fills their glasses with milk and then sits down to have lunch with the children. **

"**Mac, your mum called. She will be over to see you." She says. "But, Auntie Channie..." He whines. "Not to worry Child, I will here the whole time." She replies. "I don't wanna go with her." He says, a worried tone inflected in his childish voice. "She will not take you anywhere." Chandra says reassuring the boy. **

"**I don't want Mac to leave, Mommy." Molly chimes in. "Me either." Sean adds. **

"**Don't worry, Mac is going nowhere." Chandra says. "Pwomise, Mommy?" Molly asks. Chandra smiles. "I promise." She replies. "You know what Da says about pwomises?" Sean asks. "Yes, son. You never break a promise." She replies. **

**Everyone finishes their lunch, the children each out their dishes away into the sink. "May we play outside?" Molly asks. "Yes, Mac I will call you when your mother arrives." Chandra says watching the three children go out to the playground, in the backyard. She gets up, and walks to the sink and begins cleaning up. She holds her enormous belly as she gets a cramp that almost brings her to her knees. "Ah shit, not now! He isn't home for another two days." She mutters to herself. She waits for the wave of pain to pass and continues with her dishes. Once the dishwasher is loaded she adds the soap and turns it on. **

**She takes a small towel and begins wiping down the counters and table, another cramp hits her, forcing her to sit down. She waits out the intense pain. She picks up her cell phone and opens it. **

"**Sheamus, you need to come home now!" She says into the phone.**

"**Are the kids olright?" He asks, nervously. **

"**Yes, they are fine. It's your new daughter, she has decided it's time." Chandra says. **

"**I am on the next flight home. Hang in there baby." He says.**

"**Bring Drew with you, Jenna is on her way to see Mac." She says, as another cramp hits. **

"**Olright, he's right here with me. We will be there in a few hours." **

"**I love you husband. And please hurry." She says. **

"**Aye, love as fast as I can get there. And I love you too." He says before hanging up. **

**Sheamus bolts from the room, he quickly finds Paul Levesque. "Hey Fella, me wife just went into labor. Me and Drew are flying home. Me time off starts now." He says more like a demand than a request. "What about your match tonight?" Paul replies. "Let creative figure it out." Sheamus says as he lumbers back to his locker room. He quickly changes from his ring gear to a pair of black dress pants, a black button down shirt, he slides his feet into a pair of short black boots. "Come on Drew, me wee girl is about to be born." He says. Drew smiles, and grabs his bag and follows his friend. **

**They move through the backstage area quickly and get into the rental car and drive straight for the airport. "By the way, Jenna is on her way to see Mac." Sheamus announces. "That bitch better not pull anything." Drew replies. "You got the right." **

**They drive in silence arriving at the airport, Sheamus turns in his rental and they head for the terminal. Finally getting through security, they board the plane. **

**Chandra hears the doorbell, and slowly moves to the door. She opens it to find, Jenna. Looking strung out from partying way too much. "Where is my boy?" He asks. He is out back with the twins. Come on." Chandra says almost short of breath. "Whats wrong with you?" Jenna wonders. "I am in labor, dumb ass!" She grumbles back at the woman. **

**Jenna follows Chandra through the living room and on through the kitchen. "Mac is out there, I am watching you. So don't try anything." Chandra warns. "Honestly what do you think I am gonna do?" Jenna replies her voice full of attitude "Don't take that tone with me in my own home." Chandra says. "Your home? Your husband bought this dump, You didn't." She says as she walks out the door, with Chandra close behind her. **

**Jenna makes it to Mac, she picks him up and hugs him close to her. He looks at Chandra his bright blue eyes, seeming to be pleading with her to save him. She nods her head to let the boy know she is there. **

"**Did you miss your Mommy." Jenna asks. "No!" Mac replies. "McIntyre Galloway! Don't talk to me with that tone." She says, almost yelling at him. He breaks free from her, and runs to Chandra. "I don't want her!" He says as she throws himself into Chandra's arms. "I know Sweetie, but she's your Momma." Chandra says, as another cramp doubles her over. **

"**Children, come on. We need to go. Molly and Sean come running to their mother's side. "Jenna I need you to come also." Chandra says. "Why me?" She wonders. "I need you to be a human being for once, and take care of these kids in the waiting room of the hospital until my husband arrives, then you can go where ever you like." Chandra says, trying to breathe through another hard contraction. **

"**Oh goodness, that baby is coming isn't it." Jenna says. "Her, she is coming." Chandra says herding the kids into the garage and into their booster seats. She presses the button on the remote that opens the garage door. "Here you drive." She says getting into the passenger side. Jenna glares at her, but does as She was asked. "How is he gonna watch all these kids, and hold your little hand while you squeeze out another Farrelly?" Jenna says sarcastically. "Drew will be there too. He will watch over the children, and bring them back to the house." Chandra replies breathing through another wave of pain. **

**Finally they arrive at the hospital, Chandra unbuckles the children and they all walk into the hospital together. **

"**I need maternity, I went into labor about an hour ago. Contraction are 2-3 minutes apart." She says to a nurse sitting at a desk. "Are you registered?" She asks, looking at computer screen. "Yes, Chandra Farrelly." She replies. "It says here your emergency contact is Sheamus Farrelly or Andrew Galloway." She asks. "Yes, they have already been called, and on the way." Chandra says, as an orderly arrives with a wheelchair. **

"**Mommy are you OK?" Sean asks. "Yes, Laddie. Your baby sister is on her way." She replies sweetly not wanting to alarm the boy. "Your Da is on the way here." She adds. "Daddy is coming home?" Molly asks excitedly. "Yes, Princess. He will be here soon. Now I need you kids to sit very nicely and behave. Jenna is gonna watch you until Daddy and Drew gets here." She says. "Ok Mommy." Sean says. **

**Chandra is wheeled into a room, and helped up. "There is a gown to change into, a nurse will be in a few moments to examine you. The young man says before he leaves shutting the door. Chandra's phone begins ringing. She flips it open, "Yes, love." She says. "Everything olright?" Says the thick accent of her husband's voice. "Yes, I am at the hospital now." She replies. "Olight, we just got off the plane, and in a taxi. We will be there in a few minutes." He says. "Hurry, the children are with Jenna in the waiting room." She replies. "My children are with that bitch." He replies. "I had no choice love." She replies. "We will be there soon. I love you." Sheamus says his voice not hiding his worry. **

"**Alright Mrs. Farrelly let's see if you are dilated yet." A middle-aged nurse says, as she examines her. "Wow six centimeters already." She says. "My husband is on his way, make sure he finds me right away." Chandra says as the woman jots down a few notes in Chandra's chart. **

"**Where is me wife!" A loud brougish voice is heard throughout the entire maternity ward. "Who is your wife?" Sheamus glares down at an older woman, "Chandra Farrelly!" He growls. "Room 128 just down the hall." She says directing him. **

**Sheamus goes to the door and walks in, as Drew stays in the waiting room. Mac sees him and his little face lights up, he flashes his father's smile at the larger version of himself. "Daddy!" He wails as he runs into his father's arms. Drew holds the child to him, "I missed you, Daddy." He says. "Aye, and I missed you." He says setting the four year old on his feet. **

**He looks at Jenna who smiles sweetly, and stands, opening her arms to hug her husband. "Stop right there." He says coldly. "What no love for your wife?" Jenna says coyly. "Maybe if you acted like a wife." He replies. **

"**Sheamie, it hurts!" Chandra cries. "I know, love." He says empathetical, holding her hand in his. "Alright, Chandra give us a big push with the next contraction." The doctor says. She squeezes his hand hard as the next contraction ravages her with pain, she screams as she pushes. The doctor deftly delivers the baby, with one hand and takes a nasal aspirator and cleans the baby's nose and mouth of amniotic fluid. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Farrelly, it's a girl." He says wrapping the screaming child in a blanket and laying her on her mother's belly. The proud parents gaze at the baby girl. **

"**You get to name her, Sheamie." She says gazing at her new daughter. Sheamus looks at his wife, his blue eyes glazed over with tears, Mary Elizabeth Farrelly." He says as the doctor hands him an instrument to cut the cord. Chandra looks at him through her own tears, "After your mother. That is a fine idea." Chandra says. **

**A nurse picks up the baby, "We need to run tests, when that is done as she has been bathed I will bring her right back to you." She says. **

"**Honey, go let everyone know." Chandra says. "Olright, I will be right back." He says, bending down to kiss his exhausted wife before leaving the room. **

**Sheamus walks into the waiting room, Molly and Sean go to him and he bends down and picks them up. "Is Mommy OK?" Sean asks. "Aye, she is fine. A beautiful baby girl." He says. Drew Shakes his hand, "Wonderful news." He says. "Come on she wants to see everyone." He says carrying the twins, and leading the way. **

**Sheamus, with his twins, Drew, Jenna, and Mac walk inside. "Mommy!" Molly says. "Hey Princess." She replies. "Where is the baby?" Sean asks. "The nurses are taking care of her right now. But they will bring her back in a moment." She says. **

**A few minutes later, a nurse wheels in a bassinet, with Mary all wrapped up and sleeping in a pink blanket. "Kids, meet your little sister, Mary Elizabeth." Chandra says. "She looks like one of my dollies." Molly says. **

**Jenna looks in on her, she smirks at seeing the whisp of light ginger hair, "Looks like the Weasley's were written about your brood." She says with a smirk. Chandra hears her, and shoots her a look. "Drew get your wife out of here before I remove her myself." Sheamus says. Drew grabs her by the wrist, and leads her from the room. "I will be right back, Channie." Sheamus says. **

**He walks into the hallway, he looks straight into Jenna's eyes. "I am only gonna say this once, you will not speak to me wife, or me children like that again. If you can't be respectful, then just go back to whatever party you came from, and don't come back." Sheamus growls. Jenna looks at him as if his head was set a blaze. "What she sees in you is beyond me." She snipes back. "You aren't wanted or needed here." Drew says excusing her. "Fine, I know when I am not wanted. Fuckin' Irish anyways!" She says walking off. **

"**I can't believe I married that evil bitch." Drew mutters. "I am sorry, Fella. Your baby girl is beautiful." Drew says. "Thank you." Sheamus says. "Now let's get back to Chandra." He adds. **

**They walk back into the room, as Chandra holds Mary and the children all stand quietly and gaze at the new baby. Sheamus watches from the doorway a smile planted on his face. **

**Chapter 9**

**Chandra wakes to the baby monitor, she rolls over and notices she is alone. Then she hears the familiar brougish voice of her husband, talking to their newest child. She smiles, as she gets up and walks to Mary's room. She watches Sheamus change her diaper and buttons up her sleeper, and picks her up, holding her against his shoulder. He turns and sees Chandra, he smiles sweetly at her. "Go back to sleep, love. I got this." He says. She walks into the room and kisses her husband, and then looks down at her new week old daughter, and kisses her on her head. "Alright, Baby." She says as she turns to leave the room. He grabs her by the wrist and she turns again. He bends down and kisses her gently on her mouth. "I love you, me beautiful wife." He says looking into her tired green eyes. "I love you too, my husband." She says and then walks back to their room and crawls back into bed falling back to sleep immediately. **

**Sheamus carries Mary downstairs and grabs a premade bottle of formula from the fridge and then walks to the living room and sits down in his big over stuffed recliner that doubles as a rocking chair. He offers her the bottle that she takes greedily. "You must be a hungry lass." He says softly to her. She finishes her late night meal and he holds her to his shoulder gently patting her on the back until she burps. He lays her in the crook of his arm, and gently rocks her. The next thing he knows is that the early morning sun is peaking through the window, and he is being stared down by three curious preschoolers. **

"**Daddy looks cute." Molly says as she smiles while her baby sister sleeps in his arm. Sheamus opens his eyes just as Sean says, "He's not cute, he is our father. He is strong." Molly glares at him, "I can say what I want." She whines at her brother. "Shhhh. You will wake her." He says. Mac just stands there next to Molly, his best friend and glares at Sean. "Be nice to Molly." He says. "She is my sister, I dona have to." He says sounding much like his father. "Aye, but you do. Ya must olways be nice to your sisters." Sheamus says. Sean looks at him, his defiant blue eyes lock with his father's strong gaze. "Yes, Da." He says as he moves and sits on the couch to pout. "Daddy?" Molly says. "Aye, Princess." She looks up at him, "Where is Mommy?" She asks puzzled. "She is still sleeping. Why do you ask?" "Because Mommies take care of the babies and Daddies go to work." She says. "Sometimes it's nice for the Daddies to help the Mommies because they do so much for their families." He replies. **

"**Who is hungry?" Chandra asks. "I am Mommy." Molly replies sweetly. "Would you like to help me make breakfast?" She says. Molly's eyes widen, "Yes." She replies. "Boys, come and set the table. While Molly and I make breakfast." She says before she bends down and gives Sheamus a kiss, "Good morning My love." She says before leading the way to the kitchen. "What are we gonna make?" Molly asks excitedly. "I was thinking French Toast, would you like to dip the bread?" She says looking down at her daughter. "Yes. But, Mommy what about Daddy? Are we just gonna leave him and Mary in there? Isn't he gonna have breakfast too?" she asks. "Yes, sweetheart of course he will. Let's give him some time with Mary, in a few weeks he will be back at work, and he won't get to spend so much time with her." Chandra says pulling a mixing bowl from the cupboard, and setting it down on the counter. She opens another cupboard door and hands Sean a stack of plates, he carefully carries them to the table. She opens a drawer and hands forks, and butter knives to Mac who takes them to the table and sets one of each down next to the plates after he places napkins down . She then gets out five glasses and hands them to each of the boys. **

**Walking to the fridge she pulls out eggs, and milk and begins cracking eggs into the bowl and pours a little milk in, and adds a few drops of vanilla, and her secret ingredient a mixture of sugar and cinnamon. She takes a metal whisk and mixes it all up into a thin batter. Finding a her electric skillet she turns it on, and sprays it with pan coating and then lets it heat up. **

"**Ok, Molly you ready?" She says as she gets the bread. "Yes." The girl replies as Chandra hands her a piece of bread. "remember just like I showed you." She says watching her daughter coat both sides of the bread and carefully lays it on the hot griddle. "Remember to not touch the hot pan." She says reminding Molly of the dangers of cooking. Molly gets another piece and does the same until the griddle is full of sizzling egg coated bread. "Ok, now go sit at the table with Sean and Mac." **

**Molly does as her mother asks, as Chandra starts the coffee. Sheamus wanders in and lays Mary down in a bassinet off to the side of the table. He walks to Chandra after laying down the baby and puts his arms around her waist as she flips the bread over. He kisses her neck, "Sheamus, not now. I am cooking." She says almost giggling. "Go sit with the children." She says. "Oh olright." He whines as he goes and sits down. "How is my Da?" Mac asks. "He is fine, he will be here in a few days." He replies. "What is the plan today?" He asks. "Mommy is taking us school shopping, we start school in a week." Sean replies. "Are you excited?" Sheamus asks. "Yes, I can't wait." Molly says. **

"**Sheamus I have the forms for Drew to fill out for Mac's preschool. I don't know what I am to do with the kids in school, It will just be me and Mary all day." She says as she brings him a steaming cup of fresh coffee "I am sure you will get by." He replies, smiling teasing his wife. She looks at him not quite so amused. **

*****Three days later*****

**Chandra is in the living room, on the computer. "Oh my God! Sheamus Farrelly get in here!" She exclaims. "Everything OK?" He asks almost alarmed. "No! Come and look at this." He walks in the room, and watches a video posted to facebook. "Is that Jenna?" He asks. "Yes! Oh my God! I have to tell Drew about this at once." He says. "No. You will wait. I am going to Las Vegas, today and dealing with her myself." Chandra says. "She will pay for this. After everything she has put him and Mac through and she puts this on the internet for the world to see!" She snarls as she saves the video for proof. "Oh she's got pictures as well." Chandra mumbles. "You don't say a word about this to Drew until I get back." She says. "But he is due in today." Sheamus replies. "I am getting a flight over there, I will be back tonight, just as soon as I deal with her." She says as she books a flight to Vegas. Shutting down her computer she puts it into a backpack and grabs her purse. "You want me to drive you?" He says. "No, I will take my car, and park it there in the parking garage. She walks out the back door to say goodbye to the kids. **

"**Can't we come to?" Molly whines. "No, baby girl. I will be back before you wake up. Now you kids be good for your father. Mac you be good, and your Daddy will be here in a few hours." She says as she walks back to the house. She kisses Mary on her head and then claims Sheamus' mouth passionately. "Do I wanna know?" He asks. "No, you don't, but remember when I found Taryn in bed with Cena?" "Aye." Chandra looks at him, "It's kinda like that." She replies. **

*****Several hours later, Chandra arrives at the Luxor hotel and Casino. She walks to room 685 and knocks loudly. The door opens and Jenna is greeted by Chandra's fist hitting her square in the jaw, knocking her back, she puts her hand to the warmed spot. "What the hell is that for?" She demands. "For being a whore! I saw what you were doing! You cheated on him not with one guy but but three at once! You do not deserve him at all. You do not deserve that sweet little boy, that by the way is doing just fine without his whore mother!" Chandra shrieks as she throws another punch, this time knocking the other woman is down. Chandra goes to her knees and grabs Jenna by her long hair and holds her head still and nails her with her fist over and over again. "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as Drew Galloway!" Chandra shouts as she gets up kicks Jenna in the ribs for good measure. "I will make sure that he ever even wants to lay eyes on you ever again. You will see nothing from him, and forget about Mac, he is just fine without you!" She says before leaving the room and Jenna on the floor, bleeding from her mouth and nose. **

**Chapter 10**

**Chandra arrives home, she is greeted at the door by her husband. He wraps his arms around her, "I saw what she did." He says. "I had to deal with her my way. You didn't tell Drew yet did you?" She replies. Sheamus looks down at her his blue eyes lock with her green eyes, they share a shared moment of sadness. "No." **

"**Tell Drew what?" They hear as he walks through the door. He looks at them and knows instantly something is wrong. "It isn't Mac is it? Me boy is olright?" He asks. "Aye, the lad is fine." Sheamus replies. "I can tell something has happened, now tell me." He demands. "We better tell him, it will be better coming from us than anyone else." Sheamus says looking at his wife. "Drew sit down, I have to tell you something. I hate to be the one that has to do this, but you are my friend, but more than that we care about you." Chandra says. "Olright, lass spit it out." He says. "I went to see Jenna, I found something on her facebook page and I needed to confront her." Chandra starts off slowly, her heart breaking at the news she must give her friend. "Quit beating around the bush and tell me, damn it!" He says. "You don't have to yell, I saw pictures of her, she was with other men." Chandra says. "What was she doing?" He asks, a feeling of dread washing over him. "Drewie, she was involved in some type of group sex thing. I just got back from seeing her." Chandra says. **

**Drew looks at her, he puts his head in his hands. "What did you say to her?" He wonders. Chandra grins, "Remember what I did to Taryn?" She asks. He looks up at her and grins. "Aye." "Well, I did the same thing. Nobody is gonna treat my friend like that and get away with it." She says. **

**Mary's cries can be heard over the baby monitor, Sheamus stands, "No, Baby I will get her. You stay with Drew." She says leaning in to kiss him. She places her hand on Drew's shoulder, "I am sorry." She says and then makes her way up the stairs, to her crying infant. **

"**Ya know, I am not even mad. I had expected it to happen eventually. This marriage has been over for quite sometime now." He says calmly. **

**Chapter 11**

**By Drew Galloway**

**After getting the address where Jenna was staying, Drew realized the high lifestyle this woman was leading was at his expense. He picked up his cell phone and called his credit card provider and made a very important phone call. "Bank of America Visa Credit Department, this is Lisa, how may I help you today?" "My name is Drew Galloway, I need to get the account balance on Master Card 4535899876549002, which was issued to Jenna Galloway." Drew requested, "One moment Mr Galloway." Answered Lisa. She came back in a minute and told him, "There is a balance of twenty five thousand dollars on this card sir." She told him, "I see. May I have a transaction account please?" Drew requested, Yes sir. That will be a few minutes, can you please hold?" The teller asked, "Yes." Drew answered. The upset Scot thought to himself, 'She can be in Las Vegas, fer oll this time, she has na decency ta spend any time with me or her son. This is ridiculous.' **

In a moment, Lisa came back on and said, "The remainder balance has been spent at various casinos and drinking establishments, eight abortions were performed at Las Vegas Medical Center, and five thousand dollars at Scarlet's Porn Photography." Lisa said, "Abortions? She's not only a bad mother, she's a common slut." Drew spoke softly, then regulated his voice and said to his teller, "Lisa. This is what I want ya ta do with the remainder of that credit card balance..."

In Las Vegas, Jenna was just waking up from a night of drinking and drugs, she peered over the man she was lying next to, and through blood shot eyes glared at the clock, it was nearly 12:45, "Oh damn. So early yet, but I'm hungry." She reached for the phone and dialed 5, "Room service." Came the perky voice of the Room Service girl, "Yeah, this is Jenna Galloway in room 318. I want a plate of hash browns, four eggs and six sides of bacon. A large orange juice and a pitcher of coffee... Oh, and toss a pack of cigarettes on that tab, OK?" The wife of Drew asked, "Would you like that on your credit card today ma'am?" Chessie asked, "Yeah, of course. My husband will be putting more money on it tomorrow." Jenna said as she hung up and reached for a marijuana joint, she lit this and blew the smoke into the face of the man sleeping with her. He woke and said, "Well Miss Jenna, that's a fine way to wake a brothah up if yo know what I mean." The black man smiled as he glazed at her, "Maybe this will make up for it." She said as she flipped the blankets back that covered her naked body. The black man's eyes widened at the sight of her ample breasts and he said, "Just as good now as when they were first offered.

Before long, the two were engaged in lustful sex. In fact, they were hotly engaged when room service knocked on the door. "Room service!" Called the voice of Chessie, the room service girl, "Chessie? It shouldn't be her who brought room service up." Jenna said. She quickly threw on a robe after disengaging from her engagement, and went to the door, when she opened it, there was no food cart. "What's this? Where's my food?" Jenna demanded, "I'm sorry Mrs Galloway. Your card has been canceled and all money removed from it." Chessie answered, "WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"Jenna screamed, "Your account was closed as of four hours ago." Chessie said, "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! WHAT ABOUT MY ROOM?" Jenna screamed again, "The account holder is..." Chessie began and Jenna spoke through grit teeth, "DREW!" and she slammed the door in Chessie's face. She stormed over to the bed and plopped down, she plucked up the phone and dialed Drew's cell phone, " 'Lo?" Came the voice of her husband, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU CANCELED MY DAMN CREDIT CARD?" Jenna screamed. Drew jerked the phone from his ear so as not to have his ear drum broken by this screech, "Why, Jenna. Nice ta hear from ya as well. How are ya?" Drew said sweetly, his voice however, dripping with sarcasm, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU TOOK ALL MY MONEY? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Jenna screamed, "Do what yer doin now... MAKE YER LIVIN ON YER BACK, YA SLUT!" Drew growled, "ME A SLUT? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I AM YOUR WIFE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Jenna screamed, "Well, I am gonna leave ya a ticket at the airport fer ya ta come ta Louisville." Drew said, "GOOD! YOU BETTER! YOU LOW DOWN SON OF A BITCH!" She then proceeded to slam the phone down in his ear.

Drew peered up at Sheamus, his blue eyes welled with tears, he was hurt worse than any injury he had ever felt in the wrestling ring. "Yer not takin her back, are ya?" Sheamus asked concernedly, "No. It is over." Drew said blankly, "Oh God. I'm so sorry fella. Are ya filin fer a separation?" Sheamus asked softly, "No." Drew said just as Mac ran up to him, "Daddy, are you sad?" The small child asked, "I am fine wee one. We're gonna go get ice cream." Drew answered his son. "Will Molly and Sean come too?" Mac asked, Drew gazed up at Sheamus, who nodded, "Yes. They will come with us." Drew said and he got ready to leave and gathered the children and left with them to "I Scream 4 Ice Cream" parlor. Sheamus stayed behind to be with Chandra who was sitting in her rocking chair holding Mary.

"He'll be olright. His Scottish Pride will see him through this." Sheamus said, "I hope so. I just wish this never would have happened, but, I am glad he is taking action against her." Chandra said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Me too babe. But, the sooner he and Mac are rid of that bitch, the better." Sheamus said. "Well, once upon a time, they loved each other, and they do have a beautiful baby out of it. Oh, Sheamie, remember when Mac was born? Drew was the happiest man alive. Now... Four years later it ends in a tragic ball of fire." Chandra said as she picked up the Coke she had brought in from the kitchen and took an ice cold drink.

Some time later, Drew and the kids arrived back at home, the children had lots of new toys and were hyped with excitement. "Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Drew took us to Walt Disney World! He got us lots of fun stuff!" Molly sang out as she ran in wearing a Mickey Mouse ears hat.

Chandra could not help but laugh at the sight of her daughter wearing this ridiculous hat, but it was so cute at the same time, Sean and Mac came in wearing the same traditional headgear, then, the coupe de gras, Drew entered, wearing one of his own. His bright eyes shone like blue diamonds, his face aglow with excitement just like the children. Chandra and Sheamus both broke into heartfelt laughter, he looked like a big kid, his rosy cheeks shone with the

"My, ya look like ya had a good time. Yer gonna spoil these kids, lad." Sheamus said with a smile, "Huuh, like you don't do that well enough your own self MISTER Farrelly." Chandra rolled her eyes playfully, "Aye, that I do." Sheamus said with mock shame. They all laughed joyously. The children went out back to play with their new toys, "Drew. Be honest, are you alright? I mean, this crap with Jenna and all." Chandra asks kindly, Drew sighed softly and looked at his friend, "I know, I can never fergive her fer what she's done ta Mac," Drew said in a voice denoting anger and pain at the same time. "Darling, she's not worth your pain. Please, you told Sheamus you were not filing for separation. Honey, just know you two are always welcome here. Just not HER." Chandra stressed, "I understand Channie. There is no way I am allowing her to defile my child ever again." Drew said, "Nor yerself lad." Sheamus added, "I dona matter. I can take care of myself. I am in this fight ta give Mac a better life." Drew said, "I can defend myself daddy." Came a sweet little voice from near Drew's knee, Drew turned and saw his son standing there, a serious expression on his sweet face, "Ya can, can ya?" Drew smiled at his beloved son, "Aye daddy. I saw ya do yer Future Shocked DDT. I can do that too daddy, cause yer a good teacher." Mac said. This touched Drew's heart so that he gathered his son in his arms and as tears welled up in his bright blue eyes, he said in a cracked voice, "Yes, ya can my darlin'. Yes, ya can." Mac pulled back a little from his father and saw the tears in Drew's eyes, he then threw himself into his fathers arms and cried out, "It's OK daddy. I'll protec ya. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya daddy!" Mac said defensively, "Awww." Chandra said as she quickly rose with Mary and went upstairs to Mary's room and closed the door, this had touche her so deeply she had to leave so she could expend her emotions in private.

As time passed Drew started to become anxious, "I have business in Louisville. Can ya please..." Drew began, but Chandra cut him off, "Look after Mac? Of course. Go, do what you need to Drew. He's safe and will be with his little mates." Chandra said, "Thank ya darlin. I knew ya would look after me lad." Drew said with a smile. Drew went into his room and changed into a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He was just finishing putting on his black boots when Mac came in, "Daddy. Are you going away?" The small Scot asked trying to be brave, "I have somethin I have ta do at the other house, m'lad. Ya will be good fer Auntie Channie." Drew spoke to his son, "I will. I promise." Mac answered, Drew kissed his son and then took his black travel bag and left. Mac ran to the window to watch his father leave. He watched Drew get into the car, he waved and whispered, "Bye daddy. I love you." "Mac, honey, shall we go have some supper?" Chandra asked as she came to the little one, "Aye Auntie. I want to be my daddy's best boy." Mac said, "You are a comfort to him McIntyre. You really are, honey." Chandra said softly as she glanced over her shoulder as Drew drove away.

Drew drove to Louisville, his mind dizzy with anticipation. His eyes fixed on the road and his mind raced with the only victim in this tragic mess, 'Ya'll do yerself well na ta challenge me fer custody of McIntyre. Ya will never take my baby. Never. Never! NEVER!' He thought as his foot slammed into the accelerator, he ground his Mustang into full speed and screamed down the freeway at a mind-blowing 110 mph.

He made Louisville in good time. He drove to his lawyers office and went to his office, "Drew, good to see you. How are you?" Michael Sweeney greeted his young client, "I am olright thank ya sir. I am, however, filin fer divorce from Jenna." Drew said, "Grounds?" Asked Sweeney, "I'll do ya one better. I'll SHOW ya." Drew said as he produced his laptop and opened it. He was on-line in no time and found Jenna's Facebook page with all the sexually explicit picture and even videos on it. Drew carefully pointed out how none of those men in either stills nor videos were him. "Infidelity. THAT is the grounds on which I partially base my divorce procedure." Drew said in pained tones, "Partially?" Sweeney repeated, "Aye, she has neglected and I have reason ta believe she may have even abused my son. Therefore I am asking for full, uncontested custody of McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway age four years." Drew stressed, "Visitations?" Sweeney asked, "I will speak ta Mac. One second." Drew said and he took up his cell and called Sheamus' home, "Hello?" Answered Chandra, "Channie. Let me speak ta Mac, please." Drew requested, "Sure. One minute." Chandra said and went to get the son of the Chosen One.

"Daddy? I am here. Are you olright?" Mac asked his father, "I am darlin. Listen, I made the decision that mummy is na gonna live with us any longer. Da ya understand?" Drew asked his son, "Aye daddy. Ya are gettin a delores from her?" Mac asked, Drew smiled, "Yes baby, a delores... Da ya ever wanna see yer mum again?" Drew asked him, "Daddy. Please dona make me be with her at oll. She makes me afraid and... Oh daddy. I only wanna be with you, an' Uncle Sheam, an' Auntie Channie, an' Molly an' Sean... But, daddy, mostly... I wanna be yer Mac." The small Scot pleaded with his father, Drew's eyes welled up with tears, "Then ya dona have ta darlin. Ya will be daddy's baby only." Drew answered and then, "I love ya Og Laoch." "I love ya too, Morag Laoch." Mac answered, "I'll see ya soon, my son." Drew said, "Bye daddy. Come home soon, please." Mac said, "I will baby. Bye-bye sweetie." Then they hung up.

"He does not want anythin ta do with her. I am goin fer soul custody of that boy." Drew said, "Very well Drew. I can have them drawn up for you in twenty-four hours." Sweeney said, "Perfect. I am expectin Jenna any time." Drew said as he got up and shook his attorneys hand. "I'll call you when they are ready Drew." Sweeney said, "Perfect. I am gonna go find food. Lioa liach, my friend." Drew said as he waved his hand at his friend.

Drew walked to his car and got in. He thought for a few minutes and then drove to Applebees and went in. He had a luxurious steak dinner, he drank plenty of ice tea.

Then, he paid for his supper and got into his car and drove to the Louisville Liquor Store and bought a 5th of Drambouie Scottish Whiskey. He drove to his home and went in. Sat the bottle on his coffee table and went in search of a glass. He found a fine whiskey tower and took it to the couch. He opened the Drambouie and poured up a generous portion. He held it upward and toasted himself, "Here's ta you, Drew Galloway. Soon, ya will be divorced... Again. Unlucky in marriage, unlucky in love." And he drank down that tumblerful of powerful whiskey. Drew gasped as the power of the mesh hit him. "Ya will never see that baby again!" Drew said as he poured up another Slam o' Dram. Finally, after much thought, and a hell of a lot of Drambouie, he fell asleep. His sleep was clouded with dreams of the following day.

Drew was awakened with the sound of his phone ringing. He plucked it up and whispered, "Aye, Sweeney?" Drew's head pounded, he knew he drank too much. "I have something you want my friend." Sweeney said, Drew's eyes widened, "OH! Nice. I'll be right there." He said as he peered at the clock that read 11 o'clock. 'OH MY GOD!' Drew thought as he got up quickly, his head spun and his stomach retched, but he got dressed and went to meet his lawyer. He called Sweeney, "Can ya meet me fer breakfast? I drank way too much and need ta eat." "Sure. Where do we meet?" Sweeney asked, "Perkins." Drew said, "On Churchill Downs Road?" Sweeney asked, "Yeah. I'll have a booth fer us. Bring my papers." Drew said, "Will do." Sweeney said, and the two hung up.

Drew slowly walked out to his car and got in. He drove to Perkins and went in. "Table for one, sir?" The girl asked, "No. Two, please." Drew requested, "Right this way sir." She said as she led him to a table and laid down two menus and went to get water for the glasses with ice. She pour the water and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." "Thank you, Sabine." Drew smiled, he knew these waitresses well.

Presently, Sweeney arrived and found Drew. "I have everything drawn up exactly as you wanted, Drew." The lawyer said as he sat down opposite his young client, he looked at Drew and said, "My God man. You look like warmed over hell." Drew smiled wryly and said, "Nice ta see ya as well, my friend." Then he said, "I do thank ya fer gettin this pulled tagether fer me in such fashion." "Oh, Drew, you know I'd do about anything for you. You're my best client." Sweeney said, "Yer a hell of a lawyer, Mike. As long as yer practicin, I'll retain ya." Drew smiled, "That's what I love to hear." Sweeney said.

Sabine returned and took their orders, the blonde girl gazed her dark brown eyes at the young wrestler she had idolized since she first saw him in 2009 when he debuted on SmackDown and began his first feud with Ron "R-Truth" Killing. Sabine was 21 years old and well knowledged in her wrestling expertise'.

After the men ate, Drew took the parcel Sweeney had brought him and shook his lawyers hand. He paid for their breakfasts and left Sabine a $100 tip. He then left for his home on Waverly Hills Road.

He arrived, and none too soon. Jenna was just stepping out of a taxicab, "HEY! GO PAY THE DAMN CAB! I AIN'T GOT NO MONEY!" Jenna screamed at her soon to be ex-husband, "And what would ya ha done had I na come ta here?" Drew asked, "HUNTED YOUR ASS DOWN!" She screamed. Drew shook his head sadly, "This is what it's come too." He paid the cab and apologized for his wife's unacceptable behavior.

Once that was dealt with, he went back to the house, "Where's Mac?" Jenna asked, "In Florida, with Chandra." Drew answered shortly, "Well, we'll have to go get him then..." Jenna began but Drew cut her off, "No. We won't." "What do you mean?" Jenna asked, "This is what I mean." Drew said as he produced the divorce write up. "YOU'RE DIVORCING ME?" Jenna screamed, "That's not oll I'm doin. Ya are black listed from my home here, ya are restricted from any and oll of my bank accounts, yer name has been removed from any association with me, and while yer listenin, I have filed for soul custody of McIntyre." Drew said, Jenna's eyes grew wide with rage, "HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched and then she stood up and so did Drew, she delivered a blow to his face and started crying, "Stop it Jenna. Ya brought this on yerself. Had ya acted like a wife and a mother instead of a slut and a child abuser, this never would have happened. I'm sorry, but, it is yer own fault." Drew said, he took the appropriate document from the folder and placed it on the table, "Sign this." He said, "AND IF I DON'T?" Jenna wailed, "Then, it will be an ugly divorce court settlement." Drew answered,

"How much are you giving me in alimony?" Jenna demanded, "Nothin." Drew answered, "WHAT?" Jenna screeched, "Ya heard me, not a red cent. Ya dona deserve it. Ya have na been a wife ta me and ner'a mum ta McIntyre. Tell me where ya deserve anything, and I'll pay it!" Drew said raising his voice. Jenna plopped down on the couch and plucked up the pen, she signed the paper and fairly threw it at Drew, who calmly sat back down and signed the document as well. "It is over then. You are officially banned from my house. Now leave Jenna Dorrell." Drew said, Jenna got up and took up her purse and left, "I HATE YOU ANDREW GALLOWAY!" Was the last thing he heard her say.

**Drew locked up his Louisville home, got into his car and drove back to Sweeney's office. He officially filed the papers of finalization with Michael Sweeney and that, was that. 'It is over. She's out of my life... Forever.' Drew thought. He breathed a sigh of relief. "At least my baby is safe from that monster."**

**Chapter 12**

"**Daddy is back!" Mac exclaims excitedly. "Let's go see." Sheamus replies as he and the small boy walk to the front door. Sheamus swings open the door, just as Drew steps out of his car. Mac runs to his father and throws his arms around him, as Drew bends down and scoops up the four year old in his arms. He smiles at his son, "I missed ya, lad." He says. "I missed ya too, Dad." He replies as he lays his head down on his father's shoulder. "Everything olright?" Sheamus asks. "It will be from now on." Drew says with a smile. They all walk back into the house just as Chandra is putting lunch together and setting the table. **

**Drew sets Mac down, and looks down at him. He runs back to the kitchen and climbs in his chair next to Molly. She smiles sweetly at him. "Your Daddy is back?" She asks seeing the smile that is broadly shown on her friend's face. "Aye, he is. And I never have to see my Mommy again." He says. "Your Mum is mean to you anyway. Why would you want to see her?" Sean says. "Sean, that isn't nice." Chandra says getting after her son. "I know, I'm sorry Mum. But it's the truth. And Daddy always says we must speak the truth." He replies. "The lad is right, Channie." Sheamus says walking into the room with Drew right behind him. He kisses his wife on the cheek and takes the plate of grilled Cheese sandwiches from her and sets them on the table. **

**Sean and Molly look up and smile, "Uncle Drew!" They say in unison, causing Drew to smile at them. He sits down across the table from the children as Chandra takes her place as does Sheamus, who puts a sandwich down in front of each child. Chandra gets back up and grabs the milk form the fridge, "Can't forget this." She says as she pours it into everyone's glass. **

"**Uncle Drew, you look sad." Molly says. He looks at her, his blue eyes meeting her angelic face. "Nothing for you to worry on little one." He replies sweetly. **

**Drew looks up at Sheamus, "Where is little Mary?" He asks. "Napping. I am sure she will wake soon enough. Just then her cries are heard over the baby monitor. Chandra stands, "I will get her, sit and eat Baby." Sheamus says smiling at his wife. She sits back down and continues with her lunch, a few minutes later Sheamus returns with Mary in his arms freshly changed. He sets her down in her infant seat and walks to the fridge and retrieves a bottle and then picks her back up and holds her in his arms and offers her the bottle filled with formula. She guzzles it down, and then he lays her on his shoulder and gently pats her back.**

"**She has a healthy appetite." Drew says. "Well of course she does, she's a Farrelly." Chandra replies smiling proudly. "Give her to me, Honey. Kids, clear the table please." She says as she holds her daughter. Sheamus looks at her and Mary and smiles proudly from ear to ear. "You don't how lucky you are." Drew says his voice reflecting a tinge of sadness. Chandra looks over at him, "It's gonna be alright, Drew. Hey Me and Shea were talking. And since, Mac is here most of the time with you working. Why don't you and he move in here. Mac really thinks of this as his home, and well, we would love to have you both." Chandra says. Drew looks up at her with a puzzled look on his face. "We would love to have ya. We could all be one big happy family." Sheamus adds. **

**Drew looks at them both, then to his son who is helping Sean and Molly carry out their chores. "He does fit in as another one of the kids doesn't he." He replies. He sits and thinks quietly, as Sheamus gets up from his chair and walks to the sink, and begins loading the half-filled dishwasher. "I will give you some time to think." She says as she gets up and sets Mary down in her seat. She walks over to the fridge and takes out a cold and cracks it open taking a drink. "I will be outside if anyone needs me." She says picking up her pack of Marlboro and a bright green lighter. She walks out the door and looks back to see Drew smiling as he looks in on Mary. She smiles at him, making her blue eyes even brighter. **

"**Are you sure, it won't be a problem?" Drew asks. "No, it's no problem, we would be happy to have you, and it's not like there isn't room in this huge house." Drew turns and looks out the sliding glass door and watches Chandra smoke, the sun hitting her hair and making it almost glow with light. "Ya know she is great for Mac, she takes such better care of him than his own mother did." Drew says. "Aye, she is a great mother. Could na ask for a better Mum." Sheamus replies. "Olright, let me talk to Mac and see what he wants." Drew says getting up and walking to the living room where sit Molly, Sean, and Mac watching cartoons. **

"**Mac, come here, lad." Drew says. Mac looks at his father and gets up from the couch, leaving Molly's side. **

"**Yes, Daddy." He says curiously. **

"**What would you think if we lived here?" He asks bending down on one knee to the boys level. Mac smiles big. "Here with Uncle Sheamus, and Auntie Channie...and Molly, Sean and little Mary?" He asks almost unable to contain his excitement. "Aye, is that something you would like to do?" Drew asks, knowing the answer. "Aye, Daddy more than anything. I don't want to live in our old house. It reminds me of Mommy." He says. Drew gives his son a hug, and then lets go of him. "It is set then." He says. **

"**Mac, are you coming back?" Molly whines. "Aye, my Daddy wanted me." He replies. "Olright go back to yer cartoons." Drew says smiling as Mac walks back and climbs back into his spot on the couch next to Molly. **

**Drew makes his way back to the kitchen as Chandra walks back inside. "Olright, we will move in." Drew says, causing both Chandra and Sheamus to smile, followed Mary cooing loudly. "Good." Sheamus says. **

*****Sometime later*****

"**Daddy can we play outside?" Molly asks. "Sure, lass. But not too long, we are gonna go out to dinner tonight." He says. "Where are we gonna go?" She asks. "I thought we could go to Chuck E. Cheese tonight." He replies to his daughter. "Yay! I love that place. Come on, Mac let's go play on the swings." She says taking his hand and leading him outside with her. Sheamus and Drew both watch them, "You would think they were an item the way those two are olways together." Sheamus says. Drew laughs slightly, "They are quite inseparable ain't they." He says. "He's a fine lad." Sheamus replies. "Da, why are we going out when Mum is fine to cook." Sheamus turns on his son, "Sean Patrick Farrelly! I don't wanna ever hear you talk like that." He says. "But, Da. She's the Mum she is supposed to do that." He replies a smart tone left in his voice. "You Mum does the things she does because she loves us, not because she has to. Where would you get an idea like that, anyway?" He asks looking at the boy sternly. "Because she always cooks, cleans, and takes care of us." He replies backing up from his father seeing the look of seriousness in his eyes. "And the Daddy's work, the Mommy's stay home. You are never home anyway." Sean says his tone getting braver. "I am home now, laddie. I suggest you watch yer tone with me. You sure do have a lot of nice things, I work hard to provide those things for you. Why don't you go play with your sister and Mac before your mouth gets you into trouble." Sheamus says his tone warning Sean not to push any farther. **

**Sean looks at his father, and then walks outside to join the other children. He walks straight to Molly and pushes her out of the swing she was in, making her fall on the ground. She gets up, as she cries. **

"**I am gonna tell, Daddy!" She wails. "You tell on me and I will make you sorry!" Sean yells back at his sister. Mac slides his feet stopping his swing, he runs to Sean and balls up his fist and clocks Sean right in the mouth. "You be nice to My Molly!" He shouts. Just then Drew looks out the door, as Sean hits the ground holding his jaw. **

"**Hey, Sheamus! We got a problem out here." Drew says as he opens the door. He and Sheamus both rush to the hand built playground, "McIntyre! Why did you do that?" Drew asks. "Daddy, he pushed Molly down, out of her swing and made her cry." Mac replies defensively, knowing he isn't supposed to hit people. "I was protecting her." He says, his voice faltering. **

"**Sean, is that true?" Sheamus asks, knowing the answer. "No, he is lying, huh Molly?" Sean says flashing his sister a look. "I am asking you, Sean Patrick." Sheamus says. "No! It isn't true." He shouts looking down at the ground. "Look at me, and say that." Sheamus says. "Daddy, Sean pushes me down, and he got my dress all dirty. Mac, is telling the truth, Uncle Drew." She says. "Sean go in the house and wait for me, we are gonna have a talk." Sheamus says giving no room for argument. **

**Drew looks at Mac, "Now tell me what happened. You know you are not supposed to be hitting people." Drew says. "He pushed Molly on the ground, and she got hurt, cause she cried. And I went to him and punched him. He made me so mad. I am sorry Daddy, and Uncle Sheamus. And then I told him to be nice to Molly. She is a girl and you are supposed to be nice to girls, even if they are your sister." Mac says. **

"**Are you olright, Molly?" Sheamus asks after listening to Mac's explanation. "Yes, Daddy. Can I go find Mommy and get a new dress? This one is all dirty now." She asks. "Of course, Princess." He replies.**

"**Are ya upset with me, Daddy?" Mac asks. Drew looks down at his son, "Na, Lad. But use your words and not your fist next time." He says. "You keep playing and Molly will be back out." Drew says as he turns and walks to the house. **

**Drew and Sheamus make it inside where Molly skips down the stairs, she pauses to where Sean is sitting and sticks her tongue out at him, to tease him, and then goes back outside to join Mac. **

"**Sean Patrick, you are to be nice to your sister. You are her brother and suppose to watch out for her. To protect her." Sheamus says sitting next to him. "Now, why would you push her down and make her cry?" He asks. "Because I am so tired of her and Mac. They are never away from each other. She is my sister, my twin and she hates me. All she wants is Mac. He called her 'My Molly'! She isn't his...she is mine and yours and Mommy's and Mary's! Not his!" He whines. "But you are her brother, she loves you know that right?" Sheamus asks. "I suppose so, Dad." He replies. "Will ya try to be nicer to her?" He asks his son. "Aye, Da. I will. I am sorry." Sean replies. **

"**Olright, now I want you to get ready to go to dinner. But later on you will apologize to Molly." Sheamus says. "And Mac will apologize to you." Drew adds. "OK." Sean says before he heads upstairs, to his room. **

**Chapter 13**

"**Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly! Why is my son crying?" Chandra hollers from the top of the stairs. He jumps at hearing her angry voice. He goes up the stairs to meet her on the landing. "Because he got in trouble, that's why." He says. "Am I not allowed to get after my own child?" He asks the annoyance showing in his voice. **

"**He said Mac, punched him for no reason and then he got in trouble." She says. Sheamus smirks, "Is that what the lad told ya?" He replies. "Yes." "He is lying. He pushed Molly out of swing onto the ground and that is what he got in trouble fer. Mac Punched him, yes. And he was givin a talking to about it." Sheamus replies. "Don't question me, woman!" He growls before turning and walking away from her. Chandra glares after him, her green eyes narrowing. "Don't question you? What are you the king of the world? Fargin' jerk!" She mutters under her breathe. **

**She walks into Mary's room and picks her up from her crib, and carries and her diaper bag to Sean's room. "Come on, son. Time to go." She says putting her arm around the five year old. "Mommy, don't be mad at Daddy. I shouldn't of pushed Molly down." He says. "You gotta stop this lying, Seanie. You know how your father feels about it, and so do I. How can we trust you, if you lie to us?" She says. "I know, Mum, I will do better." He replies. **

**Once downstairs, Sean walks directly to Molly. "I am sorry, Sissy. I will try to be nice to you, from now on." He says and hugs his sister. Sheamus and Chandra stand and watch each smiling proudly. Mac stands with his father, Drew urges him on. "Go ahead, lad. You got soemthing to say don't ya." He says. Mac walks over to Sean, "I am sorry I punched you." He says extending his hand. Sean shakes his hand, "It's olright, Mac. I should na of pushed Molly. You were just sticking up for her." Sean says releasing Mac's hand, as if they were miniature gentlemen. "Friends again?" Mac asks. "Of course." Sean says as they all walk to the car. **

"**Channie, I am sorry too." Sheamus says. "And what are you sorry fer, my husband?" She asks smiling. "Fer being an ass." He replies. Chandra smiles at his boyish grin. "Can ya forgive me?" He asks. "I will show ya later, my love." She says winking at him. **

**Drew and Mac get into his car, and Sheamus takes Mary from Chandra and places her into her car seat and fastens the straps. He lifts Sean into the seat next to her. He fastens the seat belt around his booster seat, Chandra does the same on the other side for Molly, of the roomy backseat of their Ford Explorer. Sheamus walks around and opens the door for Chandra and offers his hand to help her up into the tall vehicle. She smiles as he walks around and gets in to the driver's seat.**

**Soon they arrive to the pizza establishment, Sheamus and Chandra walk inside with Drew and Mac trailing not far behind. **

**Once inside Molly, Sean and Mac run around playing the different games. Leaving their parents to stand there and grin. Sheamus places the order of, five peperoni pizzas, and pitchers of soda. He pays the kid working behind the counter, and walks with Chandra to a large table. Drew is already with the kids, being the giant kid he is. **

**He finally comes and sits down, "Kids, OK?" Chandra asks. "Aye, they are having fun." He says. **

**Chapter 14**

*****1 Month Later*****

**After putting Mary down for bed for the night, Chandra checks on Molly who is fast asleep in her bed, she walks in and covers her up, and then quietly leaves the room. She walks across the hallway to Sean's room, who sleeps, one of his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She smiles at him and puts his leg back on the bed and pulls the covers over him, she moves a whisp of red hair from his face, before leaving the room quietly. Walking down one more door, she finds Mac sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?" She asks quietly. "I miss my Daddy." He replies trying to hide his tears. Chandra puts her arm around him, "He misses you too, honey. But he will be home soon, in just a few days." She says trying to console the pre-preschooler "But, I want my Daddy right now." He wails, tears running down his tanned cheeks. "I know. How about if we call him tomorrow, and then you can talk to him." She says looking into the child's blue eyes that mirror his father's. "Ok, Auntie Channie." He says sniffling back his tears and trying to be strong. "You know Mac, it's OK to miss your Dad. I know he misses you too. I miss your Uncle Shea, and I know Molly and Sean, and even Mary miss their father. Just a few more days and they will be home for a visit." She says as she gives the boy a hug. He wraps his tiny arms around her, and squeezes her tightly. "Now, let's get you into bed." She says helping him to lay down, and covers him with his blanket. "Good night, McIntyre, sleep good. And after breakfast we will call your Daddy." She says brushing his brown hair hair out of his face. "Good night, Auntie Channie." He says. Chandra waits a moment in the hall to see if he stays down, a few moments later he is fast asleep. **

**She walks downstairs and gets a coke from the fridge, and goes out the sliding door through the kitchen. Standing on the deck she lights a cigarette, and deeply inhales. She notices the wind picking up, living near the Atlantic Ocean wind is no surprise to her. She looks around and sees the tree branches flailing against it. She begins to worry a bit, at the strong weather. After she finishes her cigarette, she walks back inside and sits in Sheamus' favorite overstuffed chair, somehow it make her feel closer to him. She picks up the TV remote and turns the channel to a news program. **

"**Oh my goodness! A hurricane? Oh no, Sheamus is on the road and on the other side of the country." She listens intently as the meteorologist warns people that they should evacuate by tomorrow afternoon. "I have to get these children somewhere safe." She says to herself. She gets up and paces the floor thinking, of where to go. She grins, "First thing in the morning, we got to Louisville. We will be safe in Drew's house." She mutters before going to have another cigarette before going to bed. **

**She walks around the house closing the windows and locking them, and she does the same for the doors, making sure everyone is safe for the night. "Thank goodness Sheamus had these stronger windows installed last year." She says as she walks into their bedroom, and pulls out her favorite comfy pajama pants and her bright green Laoch t shirt, and heads for the bathroom and gets in the shower. She returns and turns on a small lamp next to the bed, and walks over to the door and opens it just slightly, before switching the light off. She sets her alarm clock before looking at the 5x8 framed picture of her husband. "Good night my love." She mutters before turning off the lamp and laying down. She takes his pillow and lays it next next to her, inhaling the scent of his cologne before drifting off to sleep. **

**Her alarm goes off at five am startling her from her wonderful dream of her pale hero. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, and listens for the baby monitor. "Good, Mary is still sleeping. Gives me time to pack." She mutters walking to her closet and picking out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t shirt depicting a bright green chopper motorcycle. She throws her clothes on and slides her feet into her custom made Doc Marten's with the white crosses on the back. She grabs her travel bag, smiling she relives the memories of traveling with Sheamus before the children were born. She tosses in a few sets of clothes, and walks into the bathroom and quickly runs a brush through her long red hair, and pulling it up into a messy bun. She tosses in the necessary items she might need, and then walks back into her bedroom, and sets the bag on the unmade bed. She looks around to see if there is anything else she might need. "Oh yeah, laptop and cell phone. Duh, Chandra." She mutters as she places her laptop inside the bag along with it's charger. She grabs her phone charger and tosses it before closing the bag up. She puts her phone in her front left pants pocket and grabs her hoodie and pulls it over herself, before grabbing the bag and leaving the room. **

**She walks into Molly's room and pulls out her pink princess over night bag and tosses in a few outfits, an extra pair of shoes and a few of her dolls. She walks over to the bed, and gently shakes her daughter. "Come on Molly Catherine, time to wake up." She opens her eyes, and looks at her mother groggy and confused. "Mommy the sun isn't even up yet." She whines. "It's OK, princess. You can sleep in the car. We need to go on a trip." Chandra replies to the small girl. "Can you be a big girl and help me with Mary?" She asks. "Yes, Mommy." She says with wide eyes, knowing something is wrong. "Go into her room, and very quietly, pack her diaper bag, and I will be there in a few minutes after I get Sean and Mac up." She says. "Ok, Mommy." She replies leaving her room and going into her baby sister's room. **

**She does as her mother asks and puts a big stack of diapers in the cloth bag, along with baby wipes, and rash cream and all the other things she has seen her mother use. She walk to Mary's dresser and pulls out some clothes and stuffs them in another bag for her sister. **

**Chandra walks into Sean's room, she wakes him as he sits up. "What is wrong, mum." He asks. "We are going on a little trip, now here are some clothes to put on, get dressed." She says as she tosses in t-shirts and jeans, and other necessary items for her son. She tosses in a few of his toys cars and a few books. And closes up his small suitcase. "I need you to be a big boy, and go help Molly. She is packing things for Mary. Ask her to go into her own room and get dressed, I left her an outfit on her bed." Chandra instructs. "Yes, Mum. But, where are we going? And why so early, we haven't had breakfast yet." He replies. "We are gonna have breakfast on the way, I will stop at McDonald's and you kids can have whatever you want. Now please do as I ask, I must get Mac ready to go also." She says, trying to not show the worry in her voice. **

**She walks into Mac's room, who is already awake. "Is it time to call my Da?" He says. "Not yet, sweetheart. It is the middle of the night where he is. We will call him I promise. Now you must get dressed, here put this on, your shoes are over there." She says packing his little bag as she did for Sean and Molly. Mac, obeys her quickly. "Auntie Channie, is everything OK?" He asks. "Yes, everything is fine, we just need to go on a trip is all." She replies as the wind howls against the house. **

"**Mommy, Mary is awake. I changed her diaper, just like you showed me and Seanie got her bottle and he is feeding her." Molly announces. "Good job, honey. Now I want you to go downstairs into the kitchen and grab two cans of formula and all the baby bottles you can find and her infant seat." Chandra instructs, knowing if she gives Molly little jobs she will not worry. "Mac, why don't you go and help her." She says. "Alright." He says following Molly downstairs. **

**Chandra carries the kids bags downstairs and sets them by the front door, and then runs back up the stairs, to retrieve Mary and Sean. She walks in to see Sean holding his sister in the rocking chair and gently burping her just like had seen his parents do for her. "Sean Patrick, I am so proud of you. Taking care of your baby sister so good." She says picking the infant up out of his tiny arms. "Would Da be proud too?" He asks with a slight smile on his face. Chandra looks down at the five year old, "Yes, son. He would be very proud of you. Now please go downstairs and see if Molly and Mac need any help." She says. "Yes, Mum." He replies. Chandra lays Mary down on the changing table and changes her clothes, "Seanie did a good job, didn't he." She says to her baby daughter. After Mary is dressed, she looks through the diaper bag, and sees that Molly put everything inside that is needed plus plenty of clothes. **

**She carries Mary downstairs, and places her in the infant seat that Molly had placed by the door. "Children, come here please." She says. Her twins and Mac stand before her, "We are going on a long drive this morning, I am gonna load up our bags, into the car. I want you all to stay right her, and I will be right back in and we go outside to the car and everyone will get inside at once." She says very matter of factly. **

**She picks up the bags and loads them into the back of Sheamus' Ford Explorer and comes back into the house and makes another trip to the SUV. Once everything is inside, She picks up Mary from her seat, "Ok, I want everyone to stay close together. I am gonna put Mary into her car seat and then Seanie you can sit in the front with me, and Molly you and Mac on either side of Mary." She instructs trying to think of the easiest way to get everyone inside at once. **

**Chandra looks into her wallet and counts her money, 'Gonna need more than that' She silently muses, as she turns the key and the vehicle rumbles to life. She first drives to a nearby gas station, she pulls up to the pump, hands the attendant a crisp $100 dollar bill, "Fill it, please." She says. "Kids, I need to go over to that ATM over there. I am locking the doors and I have the keys. You will be able to see me at all times." She says. **

**She walks over and pushes her bank card through, and withdraws 1000 dollars and walks back to the car. Once inside her gas is done pumping and the attendant hands her back her change. She puts the car into gear and drives to the closest McDonald's and drives through the drive through. "Can I help you?" A voice is heard through the speaker. "Yes, a large coke, three sausage muffins, with 3 milks, and a egg mcmuffin with no egg." She replies. "Ok, I will have that ready at the window." Chandra drives to the window and pays for their food and drives on out of Florida. **

"**Molly do you remember how to make the formula?" She ask. "Yes, Mommy." "Please make Mary a bottle." She says after a few hours of driving and hears Mary fussing. **

*****Los Angeles*****

**Sheamus sits in a chair enjoying his coffee, he turns on the TV and sees a news program, "A hurricane has just hit the Florida coast knocking out power to most of St. Augustine." He hears a reporter announce. He almost chokes on the hot drink. "Drew, wake up!" He shouts. "Get the hell up...Now! Channie and the kids!" He shouts even louder the concern showing in his voice, as he picks up his cell phone. He dials the land-line number and just gets a busy signal. "Damn it! The phones are out!" he growls. He tries her Cell number and just gets voice mail immediately "Cell service is down too!" He yells. He watches the news more intently, "They better be olright! I will never forgive myself if they are hurt!" He says. By now Drew is sitting up, a worried look washes over him, "My boy! I gotta find out obout my son!" Drew says his voice almost inaudible. "Chandra is a smart woman, she will make sure those kids are safe." Drew says finally finding his voice. **

**Chapter 15**

"**This isn't like her to not get a hold of me, in an emergency." Sheamus says. "Damn this job! What is the point of providing for my family if I can't protect them?" He grumbles. "I am worried too, my only child is out there I don't know if he is OK..I don't know if any of them are safe." **

**Chandra pulls into Drew's driveway after five hours of driving. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She opens it and realizes it isn't even on. She rolls her eyes, and pushes the power button. **

"**Great, I have 10 text messages." She mutters. She reads the first one, *Baby are you safe?* The next 9 read the same. "Oh my poor Sheamie, he must be so worried." She mutters. She dials her voice mail and listens to his frantic voice. She dials his number, as he answers on the first ring. "Channie by God you and those kids better be OK" He says. "Yes, love. I drove them to Louisville, we are sitting in Drew's driveway. Everyone is safe." She replies. **

**Drew looks at Sheamus as if he were about to come apart, he snatches the phone from him, "My lad is he olright?" He says almost shouting at her. "Yes, Drew. He is fine. Would you like to talk to him?" She asks almost giggling a little. "Aye!" He replies. She hands the phone to Mac, "It's your father." She says. The boy smiles wide, and holds the phone to his ear. "Daddy!" He exclaims. "Are you OK?" Drew asks. "Aye, Daddy. I am fine. Auntie Channie took us on a trip. I don't know why, but she did." He says. "There was a storm that came, she got you to a safe place." Drew says. "Yes, we are at our old house. Mommy isn't here is she?" He asks nervously. "No, she isn't. I told you that you never have to see her again." Drew says. "Daddy, I miss you." Mac says. "And I miss you too. I will be home in two days. Can you hold out that long and be a good boy for your auntie?" "Yes, Daddy, I promise." He says before handing Chandra the phone back. She is greeted by Sheamus' voice. "I am proud of you, getting everyone to safety." He says. "Of course I did. Was I to sit there and wring my hands, because you were working?" She replies feeling kinda wounded at his comment. "You would be proud of your children, they helped me out a lot. Seanie was such a big brave boy. And Molly she was such a big girl helping and they were so brave." She says. "I am sorry, darlin' I didn't mean it that way. It's my job to protect you." He says. "I can do the protecting of my own children too. We are in this together." She replies. "I do love you." He says. "And I love you." She says. "Now I gotta get these kids inside they are tired from being in the car all day. **

*****2 Days later*****

**A taxi pulls up the house as Chandra looks out the window, "Kids, come see who is here after she sees her tall pale hero step out of the car along with her good friend, Drew. She walks over to the door and opens it, greeting them. Mac runs out of the door to his father, who drops his bag and bends down to scoop the child up. "I missed you, Daddy!" He says as the wraps his little arms around Drew's neck as tight as he can. "I missed ya too, Son." Drew says setting the boy to his feet. Drew looks Mac over real close, "Now did ya think I would allow harm come to him?" Chandra asks. "Of course not, Channie." He replies winking at her as he walks through the door. Molly and Sean run to Sheamus, yelling "Daddy!" until they get to him, he bends down and picks both of them up one in each arm. "Daddy, I helped Mommy with Mary!" Sean announces. "That's what I heard. I am very proud of you." He replies. "I helped to, Daddy." Molly says. "I also heard, that's my big girl. I am so proud of you both." He says setting them down on their feet and follows them into the house. He wraps his arms around his wife, "Where is Mary?" He asks. "She is napping peacefully." She replies pulling his face to hers, and claiming his mouth. "I missed you, my husband." She says. "Aye, I see that. As I missed you. I was so worried." He says. "You married a strong woman." She replies smiling. **

**Chapter 16**

*****A Few Weeks Later*****

**Chandra packs the kids into the car, and drives down the freeway, "Where are we going, Mum?" Sean asks. "It's a surprise." She replies smiling. "What kinda puprise, Auntie Channie?" Mac says. "You will see." She says as they pull up to a gate. Chandra hands the guard her driver's license "Ah, Mrs. Farrelly. We have been expecting you." He says. She smiles, "I see I still have clearance." She replies. "Of course, the boss came to me personally and said so. Go on in." He replies. She drives through the gate and parks the SUV. **

"**How come Mary didn't come with us?" Molly asks. "She is too little, and it will be noisy inside." She says. "Are we gonna see Daddy?" She asks as Chandra opens the door and helps her daughter to the ground. She just smiles, "Why would you ask that?" She replies reaching for Mac's hand to help him down. "My Daddy too?" He asks his eyes as wide as silver dollars. Chandra smiles, and helps Sean down from the over-sized vehicle. **

"**Now, kids. Why would you ask me these questions?" She asks as she leads the children into the back door. She shows her ID Once more and is given four backstage passes. She places one around each of the children, "Now keep these on at all times and stay close." She warns, putting her own pass around her neck. They walk the halls, until they reach a door that clearly reads 'Sheamus' and they walk in. "OK, go and sit on that couch over there." She instructs as she looks around and sees their bags, sitting open, their ring gear no where in sight but their street clothes neatly folded. She smiles and walks over to the couch and sits with the children. **

**Soon the door swings open, Mac turns around and sees Drew. He gets down and runs to his father. "Daddy!" He calls excitedly, as he runs into his arms. Drew smiles as he gives Chandra a grateful look. "Whatcha doin here?" He asks. Chandra smiles, "I called Paul and told him we wanted to see a show. So he made it so we got in. He said after all I was still an employee. I made him keep it a secret." She says. "So, Sheamus doesn't know?" Drew asks grinning. "No, he doesn't." She says. "And you better not tell him, I wanted to surprise him." She adds. "He will be very surprised." Drew says, just as the door opens. **

**Sheamus looks up, and smiles almost shocked. Chandra throws her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" He asks hugging her. "We all missed you, so thought we would come for a visit. Especially on such a big night." She replies. **

"**Daddy are you working tonight?" Molly asks. He bends down on one knee, "Aye, Princess I am." He replies kissing her on her forehead. "I have a big match, and I feel so much better about it now that my family is here." He says. "Geez, Molly Da is gonna be the world Champion tonight." Sean says. Sheamus looks at his son and smiles, "Aye, lad. I sure will. And so will Uncle Drew." He says. **

**Mac looks at his father, "Is that true, Daddy?" He asks almost unable to control his excitement. "Aye, lad it is. I am to face John Cena, and after I defeat him I will be the WWE champion." Drew proudly announces. **

**The door swings open, and in walks John Cena. Chandra sees him and her green eyes narrow as she grabs the children and puts them behind her. "Who invited you?" She asks. John flashes her a smile and puts his hand on her shoulder, she backs away with a disgusted look on her face. Sheamus grabs him by the shoulder, "You will not be touchin' me wife!" He growls. "What are you gonna do about it, Casper!" He says and then laughs. Sean walks out from behind his mother and kicks Cena in the shin. "Be nice to my father! And don't you touch me Mother!" He shouts. "Oh looks it's baby Casper." He says laughing. "It's nice to see that you all came out to watch me kick the crap outta the skirt wearer." He says eying Drew, who just stands there and seethes. Mac, walks to him, "It's not a skirt...it's a kilt!" He shouts. "Wow, your son has more balls than you do, maybe he won't turn out to be gay like you." Cena says smirking at Drew. **

"**Mommy why is he so mean to Daddy and Uncle Drew?" Molly asks. **

"**Well, little girl because they are less than me. Look at them, one is paler than a ghost and the other doesn't even wear pants like a man." Cena replies. **

"**Princess, some people are just ignorant. He doesn't like us because we are Irish. And he doesn't like Uncle Drew because he dresses different. And because we talk different." Sheamus says, as Drew takes Cena by his arm and drags him from the room. **

"**You are not even a man, you are lower than scum to insult a man in front of his children." Drew growls in the hallway. "I am more of a man than you, I wear pants." Cena remarks, knowing he has pissed the two fiery Celts off. Drew pulls his fist back and clocks Cena in the mouth knocking the back of his head against the brick wall. He falls to the ground with a thud, "I will finish you in the ring. It will be me standing over you, my hand raised and holding the WWE championship." Drew snarls before walking back into the locker room. **

"**Everything olright?" Sheamus asks. "Aye everything is fine." He replies smiling and flexing his fist. **

"**Daddy, I don't like him. He is mean." Mac says. "Aye, he is mean isn't he." Drew replies. He looks at Chandra, "You olright, Chandra?" She looks at him and smiles, "Yes, Drew. Do me a favor and destroy that snake." She replies. **

"**Sheamus, come here." She says pulling his face to hers. She kisses him on the cheek. "That is for luck, love. Beat Orton's ass!" She says. "Now come on, kids. We need to go to our seats, so we can watch the show." She says leading the kids from the room. **

"**Good luck, Daddy." Mac says as he obeys Chandra. "Thank you." Drew says with a smile. **

"**Good luck Da." Sean says hugging his father before leaving. Molly looks up at her father and smiles very proudly, "I know you will win, Daddy. Nobody is tougher than you." She says following her mother from the room. **

**Chandra leads the kids to the souvenir stand. She buys each of them a new Laoch t-shirt, and then buys them all a Drew McIntyre shirt, in which Mac proudly puts on over his shirt he is already wearing. Molly and Sean both pull theirs over their heads and display their pride. Chandra gets one for herself and does the same as the children. She brings them to their seats and they sit down and wait for the show to start. **

**Chandra allows the children to stand as they watch the show, she sits in her seat watching the kids behaving like fans, and she smiles proudly. The times comes for Drew's match and, Molly turns to her mother. "That's Uncle Drew's song, Mommy." She announces. "Yes, it is. Look there he is." She replies as the he walks down the ramp proudly wearing his kilt. Mac turns and looks at her, and the smile across his face almost melts her heart, as the boy turns again and watches his father, his hero approach the ring to the wildly loud cheers. Drew walks by them and flashes a smile, as he stops for a moment to acknowledge them, then he climbs the steel steps and then through the ropes. Molly and Sean sit down, as Mac climbs into Chandra's lap and sits with her. "Auntie Channie, was this the purprise?" He asks. "Yes, sweetheart, this was your surprise." She replies, feeling her own excitement having forgot what it felt like to be a fan again. All of the sudden "The Champ is here..." Is heard through out the arena. Her and the children all yell out their boos along with the crowd's mixed reaction. Some fans cheering loudly while other voicing their disapproval. Cena walks over to them and hands Mac a new bright red t-shirt. Mac smiles, and then tosses it back at him. Cena just grins at the boy, before he climbs into the ring and hands the referee the WWE championship belt, who displays it high over his head. **

"**Does that mean it's a title match?" Sean asks. Chandra nods her head, "Yes." She replies. "That is gonna be my Daddy's!" Mac says proudly. "Uncle Drew has to beat him." Molly says. "He will Princess." Chandra says proudly feeling like she once did the excitement coursing through her veins as a fan. **

**They watch the match shouting their approval and support. Nearing the end Cena tries an attitude adjustment, but Drew blocks and turns it into his Future Shock DDT and rolls up the champ. Mac springs from Chandra's lap and counts with the official "1...2...3!" The bell rings as the excited four year old squeals with delight. The referee calls for the bell and is handed the title, where he hands it to Drew and Cena rolls out of the ring. **

**Chandra sees the security and waves him over, she lifts Mac over the railing and the guard helps helps him into the ring to celebrate with his father. Drew stands there holding the belt high over his head, as Mac comes running in. "Daddy! You did it!" He shouts. Drew holds the belt in one hand and hoists his son up and hugs him tightly. "Aye. Now I am the champ." He says proudly. "Go back and sit with Chandra, your uncle Sheamus is next." He says setting the boy to his feet who climbs through the ropes like a pro and down the steps. The security returns the boy to Chandra as Drew walks by them and smiles proudly. He and Chandra both sharing a look.**

**Sheamus' music plays loudly as Molly and Sean jump to the their feet and scream as loud as they can. They watch in awe as their father makes his way to the ring, he comes around to where they are, he looks at his two adoring kids, and smiles, Chandra now standing there, she looks at him with pride, she motions for him to come closer to her. The memory of their first date, flashes through both of their heads. He leans in and she kisses him softly on the cheek. "For luck, Baby." She says. He looks into her green eyes for a second, and she locked into a gaze of his blue. "I am the luckiest man alive." He says before turning and entering the ring. **

**The match progresses against Randy Orton, as the crowd screams their 'Sheamus' chants Molly and Sean have their own. They shout as loud as their little voices can 'Daddy...Daddy' they scream. Chandra watches them and smiles. Finally he sets up the High Cross, and rolls up the Apex Preditor. He barely kicks out at the two count. Frustrated Sheamus begins to lose his temper. Randy attempts an RKO, but Sheamus counters and brogue kicks him so hard that Randy's head snaps back as he falls to the mat. Chandra holds her breath as the referee counts. "1...2...3" The bell rings and Chandra lifts the kids over the railing and climbs over herself and they all run into the ring. She hugs her tired, and sweaty husband. Molly and Sean look up at their father proudly. As his hand is raised and he is handed the championship belt, he looks down at his son. He hands him the belt Sean looks at it and smiles, as it is almost as big as he is. Sheamus bends down as Sean hands it back to him. He places it around his waist and connects it. He lifts his twins up and smiles proudly at them. Chandra lifts up Mac, and holds him. "I knew you would do it." Chandra says. He looks at his wife, "You always believed in me so much more that I ever did." He replies, and then kisses her. "Let's go and celebrate with Drew." She says as they set the children down and walk to the back.**

**Chapter 17**

*****Six Months Later*****

**Chandra watches Raw from her living room, Drew is in the ring defending his WWE title against John Morrison, all of the sudden he lands awkward and she sees his knee twist and he hits the mat screaming in pain. "Oh shit, that didn't look right." She mutters. Morrison grins, and takes advantage of the fallen Scot and rolls him up, getting a three count and becoming the WWE champion. Chandra watches in dismay as Drew is helped to the back while Morrison celebrates in the ring. **

**She picks up her phone, just as it begins ringing. She looks at it, and grins, "Baby is Drew OK?" She asks without even saying hello first.**

"**It doesn't look good, they are taking him to the hospital. Paul has ordered him to get an MRI. Looks like he might have blown his knee." Sheamus replies. **

"**I hope everything is OK Keep me posted." She says. **

"**I will, love. We will be home in a few days." **

"**I love you, and be careful." She replies. **

"**I love you too." He says before hanging up. **

*****Two Days Later*****

**The front door swings open as the children are watching cartoons on a rainy day. Chandra is walking around dusting furniture and turns and smiles seeing her husband walk through the door. She puts down her dusting cloth and walks to him, he hugs her. As he releases her he sets down his bag. Turning he helps Drew through the door, whose left knee is covered in a brace. Mac sees this and his eyes widen as they well up with tears. "Daddy...what happened? Did you get hurt?" He asks, the concern and fear running through his little body. "Aye. But don't worry I am gonna be just fine." He replies trying to put the child at ease. **

**Molly and Sean run to their father and each hug him, "Are you hurt too, Daddy?" Molly asks. "No, Princess." He replies smiling down at the little girl that mirrors her mother's face. "She looks more and more like you as she grows." Sheamus says. "Is Uncle Drew OK?" Sean asks. "Aye, nothing a little rest won't cure." He says, helping his friend to the couch. Drew sits down, and looks around. "What are ya watching?" He asks as Mac comes and sits next to him. "Phineas and Ferb." He replies carefully looking at his father's brace. "Does it hurt?" He asks. "A little." Drew replies.**

**Chandra hears the baby monitor and goes to fetch Mary from her nap. Sheamus follows her up the stairs. They walk inside the room, and Mary is standing in her crib, she spots her Dad, and smiles widely. "She is so big." Sheamus says. "Baby she is no bigger than last week when you saw her last." Chandra replies smirking, knowing that he misses his children. "She is too, all of them are. They always look so different. I miss way too much." He says. Chandra looks at him empathetical "I am a bad father. I am never home, I miss everything and you have to do it all." He says. "Now, stop beating yourself up. You are a good father and a good husband. These kids love you, as do I." She says as she deftly changes Mary's diaper. "I don't wanna hear another word about it, Sheamus." She says. He manages a weak smile, "Olright, love." He replies, knowing arguing with her anymore on the subject will just cause a fight. **

**They walk downstairs, Sheamus carries Mary and sits with her in his chair and watches cartoons with Drew and the kids. "She is gonna be hungry soon, I am gonna get a start on lunch." She says turning to walk into the kitchen. She pulls out last night's leftovers of the fridge and begins warming up roast meat, in the oven. She puts a bowl of mashed potatoes in the microwave and pushes a few buttons getting that going. **

"**Sheamie, can you get everyone in here." She asks. "Sure thing, love." He says as he gets up the chair. "Ok, kids go wash your hands, and get ready for lunch." He instructs. Molly, Sean, and Mac all obey, he carries Mary to the kitchen and places her in her highchair. "I gotta help Drew in here, or he can eat in there if it's easier." Sheamus says. "No, he can come in here, he doesn't need to be isolated. He is part of this family the last I checked." She says flashing him a dirty look. He walks out to the living room, and helps Drew up, and into the kitchen. "I coulda ate in there, I don't wanna be a bother." Drew says. Chandra looks at him, "Like Hell! Andrew Galloway you are no bother." She says as she hands Sheamus a stack of plates. Drew looks at her and grins, "Olright, Channie." He replies knowing better than to argue with her. **

"**Molly come here." "Yes, Mommy." She replies as she stands next to her mother. "Put the silverware on the table. Sean and Mac, come get these glasses and put them on the table." She says. The boys come and obey, doing their part. Chandra gets the milk out and pours it into the glasses filling them. She walks back and gets a sippee cup and pours it half way with milk and set it front of Mary, who picks it up and promptly tosses it on the floor. Sheamus picks it up and hands it back to her, as she does the same thing again. "Mary, stop that." He says. Chandra turns and laughs at him quietly. "It's a game to her baby." She says. "Just set it on the table." She says. With lunch properly warmed up Chandra brings the meat and potatoes to the table. She picks up Mary's small plate and puts on a small piece of meat, and cuts it into tiny pieces, and places a spoon full of potatoes on there for her, and sets it on the highchair tray, after giving her a small pink toddler spoon. She bangs it on her tray loudly, making her father smile. "Eat your lunch, sweetheart." He says to her, garnering another big smile from the infant. "She is so playing with you." Chandra says smiling. "That's OK, she just misses her Daddy." He says smiling proudly. Chandra finishes dishing up lunch for the children, she takes Sheamus' plate and loads it up for him. "Looks good, Baby." He says. "Good, then eat." She says as he continues to look after Mary. "Hand me your plate, Drew." She says taking it from him, and loads him a generous portion. "You will never get back to work if you don't keep up your strength." She says. Drew looks at her and smiles, "Ok Mom." He replies. Chandra glares at him, "You think I want you under my feet? I got enough to do." She says smiling as she teases him. **

"**Mommy, don't you want Uncle Drew here?" Molly asks. "Oh sweetie, I am just teasin' him. He knows that." Chandra says. **

**Chapter 18**

"**Alright, kids. It's bedtime. Mac, go and tell your father good night." She says. "I want Daddy to tuck me in." He whines. "McIntyre, do as I ask please. Your Daddy can't get up the stairs." She says. "But, Auntie Channie..." He whines again. "Come here, lad and don't argue with Chandra." Drew says holding his arms out for his son. "But, Daddy!" He says. "But Daddy nothing. What is this attitude about? You have been taught better." He says as Mac stands before him. "I am sorry Dad." He says wrapping his little arms around his father. Drew groans as he adjusts himself moving his leg slightly. Mac backs away, "Did I hurt you?" He asks fearful of causing his father more pain. "No, you didn't." He says looking into the boy's blue eyes. "Now, go on to bed, and I will see you in the morning. We will have breakfast together." Drew says. "Good night, Daddy." Mac says as he walks up the stairs to his room. **

**He climbs into his bed, as Chandra walks in. "Are you mad at me, Auntie Channie?" He asks. "No, sweetheart. But why would you behave like that? You are usually such a good boy." She replies. "I am sorry." He says. "OK, let's cover you up. Good night, Mac. Sleep well." She says sweetly as she looks down at him and sweeps a lock of brown hair from his face. She watches him for a moment and smiles as he reminds her so much of Drew. She quietly leaves the room, leaving the door just slightly open. **

**She walks across the hall and listens quietly to Sheamus reading Molly her favorite princess story. She watches quietly smiling, and giving him precious time with his daughter. She walks over to Sean's room and quietly walks in. She sits down on the edge of his bed and sweeps a tendril of ginger hair from his forehead. He looks at her, his blue eyes full of worry. "Mommy, is Uncle Drew gonna be OK? Will he wrestle again?" He asks. "Yes, of course he will. He hurt his knee, and his doctor fixed it. Now he just has to recover. Give him some time and he will be good as new." She replies. "What if Daddy gets hurt too?" Chandra smiles down at her son. "If your Daddy gets hurt, he will recover. It's just part of their job, sweetheart. Now no more worrying, and off to sleep. In the morning Mommy is making waffles for breakfast. Uncle Drew wouldn't want you worrying about him." She says, covering him up. She kisses him on his forehead. "Sleep well, son." She says before leaving the room. Before Chandra walks back downstairs. She checks in on Mary, meeting Sheamus inside of her room. "Molly sleeping?" She asks. "Yes, she drifted off half way through her story. Does she want you to read her that every night?" He asks as they both look down at their seven month old infant. Chandra grins, "No, she won't let me read to her at all. She wants you to do it. She always says that Daddy does that." Chandra replies, making Sheamus smile. He reaches down and pulls the pink blanket up over Mary as she sleeps soundly. "We done good, Channie. We got everything anyone could want. A blessed marriage, three beautiful children." He says as he looks away from her. She can tell by the look in his eye he is completely happy. "That we have, Sheamie. I wouldn't trade none of this for the world. As long as I still make you happy." She replies. He looks at her and puts his arm around her as they walk out of the room and head downstairs. **

"**You gonna watch TV?" She asks. "Aye, for awhile, come and sit with me?" He asks. "In a bit, I wanna smoke first." She replies. "Olright, I will find a movie or something to watch." "You want me bring ya anything?" She says on her way to the kitchen. "Just yourself and maybe a Guinness." He says giving her that grin she loves. "Alright, Love." She replies opening the back door and lighting a cigarette. **

**She smokes and peers at the full moon, immediately thinking of her days as a pagan she long ago abandoned. She stares at the beauty of the symbolism of the mother goddess. "Thank you for giving me all that I ever wanted and more." She mutters as she watches the moon. She grinds out her smoke into the ashtray and walks inside and grabs two bottles of the black stout her husband had asked for. She joins him in the living room, and hands him his drink, and moves to the recliner next to him. "Channie come sit with me, I miss you, and I want you near." He says. Chandra smiles as her pale face blushes. "Alright, Baby. Don't wake up Drew." She says looking over to the snoring Scot on the couch. As she comes over and sits in his lap, he wraps his arms around her and just holds her. "He ain't waking up." Sheamus says as he moves her long crimson hair from her neck and nips at her. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly! Not now." She whispers, as she giggles. "What, Baby." He asks innocently. "You can do that later. I thought you wanted to watch a movie." She replies. "Naw, the mood has passed." He says before moving his hands up to her ample breasts. "Let's go to bed." He says. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She replies moving off of him and taking a drink of her ale. He picks up his drink and then in one fluid motion sweeps her up and carries her upstairs and into their bedroom. He gently sets her down on their king-sized canopy bed and takes her drink from her, setting it on the nightstand. **

**He looks down at his wife, "Chandra Catherine Cerrydwen Pruitt Farrelly, you are by the most beautiful creature ever created." He says, as he sits next to her, and claims her mouth. She reaches for him and begins unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling it from him. She breaks the kiss and runs her hands down his pale chest, he sits her up and pulls the t-shirt she's wearing over her head and reaches behind her back and with one finger unhooks her bra, she pulls it from her chest. Sheamus leans in and captures a pink nipple gently in his teeth. Chandra kicks off her boots, and slides her black skinny jeans down her thin legs. She reaches for Sheamus pants and removes him of them. **

**Sheamus moves down her chest and on down to her flat stomach, he groans with desire. "Baby, I want ya." She says. "Then you shall have me." He says his voice barely above a raspy whisper. He enters her ready center. **

**The next morning, Chandra wakes to the baby monitor. She looks over at her naked sleeping husband. She smiles softly remembering the events of last night. The early morning sun peeking through the window, shines on him, giving him a slight glow. She sits up and walks to her dresser and grabs a t-shirt and a pair of capri length cotton pants. Quickly she dresses and leaves him to sleep as she tends to their daughter. **

**She walks into Mary's room and picks up the smiling infant. "We are gonna go and make Daddy breakfast." She says as she lays her daughter down and changes her, and dresses her for the day. Choosing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt featuring Minnie mouse. She carries Mary from her room and it greeted by Sean, Molly, and Mac, all still in their pajamas. "Come on, let's go make breakfast." She says. "Waffles, Mum?" Sean asks. "Yes, son." Molly smiles, "Can I help?" She asks. "Sure." She replies. Mac runs down the stairs and into the living room. He finds his father already sitting up, Mac runs to him and throws his arms around him. "Good Morning, Daddy!" He says his face overwrought with smiles. Drew smiles, "Good Morning to you too, lad." He says taken aback by his son's excitement. "Auntie Channie is making us wakkles! Wanna come with us to make them?" Mac asks. "Aye, I sure do." Drew replies. "Let me put Mary in her highchair and I will come help you up." Chandra says. "Olright, but don't make no fuss over me." He replies. Chandra turns and looks at him, "You are no bother I told you that already!" She says, and then turns to secure Mary into her chair. Once she has a toy and her morning cup of formula, she walks back into lend Drew a hand getting up and moving into the kitchen. She holds his arm as he lowers himself slowly into a chair. **

**Could you entertain the children while I have my smoke, coffee will be done soon." She says. "Sure." He replies smiling at then looks to the kids who have already taken to their coloring books, that are kept in there. "Daddy, color with me." Mac says. **

**Chandra gets a coke from the fridge and then walks outside as she opens it and takes a drink. She enjoys her morning smoke, and then comes back inside. She walks to the fridge and takes out the ingredients waffles, out of the cupboard she pulls out a large mixing bowl. She pulls out four cups from the cabinet over the sink. She pours fresh coffee into one of them and brings it to Drew. Mixing hot chocolate for Molly, Sean, and Mac she sets a cup each in front of them. "Remember it's hot." She says. "Aye, and so are you." She hears from behind her as a pair of freckles arms reach around her. "Good morning, Shea." She says smiling still remembering the previous night. "Coffee, dear?" She asks. "Sure." He says letting go of her and and taking his place at the head of the table. She brings him his coffee, and places a light kiss on his cheek. **

**Chapter 19**

*****A Month Later*****

"**Thanks, Marie. You are a lifesaver." Chandra says. "It's no problem, I am happy to watch the kids for you. Just get Drew taken care of." Marie replies. **

**Chandra walks to her car, where Drew is in the passenger side, waiting to go to his doctor's appointment. She slides into the driver's side, and turns the key, the Viper roars to life. "You got enough room?" She asks. "Aye, plenty." He replies smiling, just happy to get out of the house.**

**They arrive to the office, once parked Drew opens his door and slowly gets out the car. "Need help?" She asks. "No, I am fine. Now quit babyin' me." He growls. "Fine, then." Chandra growls back. "Oh now, quiet your temper." He says. Chandra turns and glares at him, "Then be nice to me!" She says. They walk into the doctor's office and Drew sits down as Chandra walks to the desk. "Drew Galloway is here for his appointment." She says. "The nurse will call him in a moment." A young receptionist says. Chandra goes and sits next to Drew. "I will wait out here for you. If I am not in here, I will be out by the car." She says her annoyance with him clear in her voice."Channie I am sorry. I just wanna go back to work." He says. "Well being mean to me ain't gonna get ya there any faster." She replies. "Can ya fergive me?" He asks, flashing her a smile. She rolls her eyes, "Geez, Drew. You look just like Mac when ya do that. Of course." She replies shaking her head. **

**Soon, Drew is called by a middle-aged nurse. He follows her back, where he is taken to a room. She checks his vitals, and writes notes down in a chart. "How is your knee feeling?" She asks, as she sits down. "A lot better." He replies. "Much pain still?" "No, I am not even taking the pain meds anymore." He says. "The doctor will be in shortly." She says picking up his chart and walks out of the door. **

**Soon the doctor walks in, a short, balding man. He examines Drew's knee, and then replacing the heavy brace. "Everything looks good. If you having no pain, you can start training lightly. Start with just walking, don't do anything strenuous. No weights, and no running. Come see me in two weeks." He says as he gets up and walks from the room. Drew walks out and into the reception area. "I need an appointment for two weeks." He says. The girl behind the desk smiles sweetly and hands him a card with the date and time written down for him. "I hope you are feeling better, Mr. Galloway." She says sweetly. Drew smiles, "You can call me Drew, lass." He says. Chandra listening to this exchange, rolls her eyes. "I think I am gonna be sick." She mutters to herself, as she gets up from the chair she was sitting and walks out with Drew. **

**They get into the car, she looks over at him. "You can call me Drew, lass." She repeats to him, he looks at her and grins. "What? She was cute." "I think my stomach is turning." She replies as they drive off. "I am single why can't a smile at a pretty girl?" He asks. "Maybe if ya picked one your own age, she's barely older than my Molly." Chandra says teasing him. "Chandra Farrelly I think you are jealous." He says. "Jealous? Jealous of what, I have a fine man. I am only thinking of your son. And thinking of the names Taryn and Jenna" She says. "I said hello to the girl, I didn't propose marriage." He says feeling wounded. "I am just lookin' out for my friend." She says.**

"**I am hungry, would ya stop somewhere? I will treat ya to lunch." He says changing the subject. "Yeah I could eat." She replies lighting a cigarette and opening the window. She drives a few blocks and finds a restaurant and parks the car. They go inside and enjoy a nice lunch, and then head home. **

*****Several hours later*****

**Chandra cleans up after dinner, as Drew sits on the deck and watches the children play in the yard. Soon she joins him outside, she lights a cigarette and sits down next to him. She sees the bottle of whiskey sitting on a small table. "Enjoying yourself?" She asks. Drew looks up and smiles at her. Aye, nice and relaxed. Just watching Mac and Molly. They are quite close I see." He says. "They are nearly inseparable They are great friends. Too bad Sean gets jealous, he tends to act out. He feels that Mac is taking his twin away." She replies. "I am sure my boy doesn't mean to make him feel that way." Drew replies taking a sip of his glass with the amber liquid. "No of course not. Mac is a good boy, not a mean bone in his body." She says, walking back into the house. She walks into the kitchen and takes Mary from her highchair and takes her to the living room with her. She places her on the floor and puts a few toys in front of her as Chandra puts on the news. **

**Her phone rings, she excitedly picks it up, and answers. "Yes, Baby." She says. "Oh everyone is fine. The kids are out back playing, Drew is out there with them. Me and Mary are in here watching the news. She is fussy, I think she is teething again." She says pausing to listen to him. "Ok, I love you, and see you in a few days." She says before hanging up. **

**Mary looks up at her and smiles, and hollers out, "Da...da...da!" She finishes with a squeal. "Yes, darling. That was your Daddy." She says smiling, before picking up the baby. "I know I miss him too." She says holding her daughter and gently rocking her in the chair. **

**With the children all tucked in and fast asleep, Chandra decides to hang out with Drew and makes herself a drink of Tequila and orange juice, and relaxes in front of the TV, as Drew flips through channels. They sit next to each other on the couch and drink the night away. "I think I have had enough, I am going to bed. Good Night Drew." She says before getting up. As she stands she loses her balance and starts to fall back but Drew catches her so she doesn't hurt herself. "Thanks." She slurs, smiling. Drew turns her and kisses her gently on the mouth. **

"**Andrew Galloway! What in the hell are ya doing?" She growls. "Oh Chandra I have been in love with you for years." He says. "Oh my goodness, Sheamus would not be happy about that." She says. "Why do you think none of my marriages have worked? I always thought that you were with the wrong man." He says his words reflecting his stupor. **

"**I am gonna go to bed, and forget this ever happened. You know how jealous he gets." She says steadying herself once on her feet. She walks up the stairs and into her bedroom, and shuts the door. She gets undressed and ready for bed, and looks at the small framed picture of her husband on her nightstand. As soon as she lays her head down, she drifts to sleep. **

**Some hours later she awakened by movement in her bed. She opens her eyes, and sees Drew sitting there. "What are you doing in here?" She asks. "I am sorry I didn't mean to wake ya. I just wanted to look at ya. You are so beautiful, Channie. You deserve better, than a jealous husband." He says, obviously more drunk than before. "Drew please go to your own room." She says. "Olright, but I want to tell you that I love you, I have olways loved you. I woulda been a good husband to ya if I had the chance." He says looking into her green eyes and claims her mouth before leaving, this time Chandra returns his advances, her mind racing unable to believe her body's response Drew breaks the kiss and leaves her to sleep. **

**She lay there thinking, her eyes well with tears, "Oh my god! Sheamus can never know about this." She mutters tearfully, before drifting back to sleep. **

**Chapter 20**

**Chandra is awakened by the sight of her husband. She smiles big, "Sheamie I thought you wouldn't be home for another day." She says. "What I can't come home and surprise me wife?" He says. "Well of course you can. What's wrong?" She asks nervously, her mind racing as well as her heart. 'He can't possibly know what happened last night. Or was that a dream?' He silently muses in her head. "Why so nervous, Chandra?" He asks. She looks away from his gaze, "I am not nervous, just surprised is all." She replies quietly. "I must get up and tend to the children." She says, trying anything at this moment to get away from him. **

"**If you must know, I got an extra day off. I have to defend me title at the Pay per view. Paul wants me rested." He says following her. "Sheamie my head hurts and I am not fully awake yet." She says walking into the baby's room. "So you must be fully awake to talk with the love of yer life?" He asks sarcasticly. "No, Baby of course not." She replies. Sheamus turns her around, "I know you are hiding something. I want to know what it is." He says. "Sheamus Farrelly, are you accusin' me of something?" She demands. "No, love. But I know something is going on. You haven't even hugged me yet, or even kissed me. And you reek of tequila. What did you do last night?" He asks. Chandra looks away again, "I had a few drinks last night, with Drew, and then I went to bed." She replies. "Did you go to bed alone?" He says. She spins around and looks into his eyes, "Of course! Now if you are gonna be an ASS, do it somewhere else! I do not deserve this!" She says sternly trying to not yell in front of their eight month old daughter. "I think ya do deserve this! Getting drunk with Drew huh? I knew this was gonna happen." He grumbles before leaving the room. **

**Molly comes out of her room and sees her father. "Daddy...Daddy!" She squeal as she throws her arms around him as he bends down to pick her up. "Well at least somebody wants to see me around here." He mumbles under his breath. "Good morning, Princess." He says. "When did you get home?" She asks. "Just now." He says setting her down as Sean comes from his room. "Morning, Da." His nearly six year old son says. "Morning, son. After breakfast how about us three go into town and go shopping?" He says. Molly and Sean's eyes get big with excitement. "Yes!" They both sing out. He walks with them to the kitchen and they sit at the table awaiting their breakfast. **

**Chandra quietly puts on coffee, and begins cooking eggs and bacon and mixes up some biscuits With the biscuits in the oven she lays down an entire package of bacon and begins frying it. The coffee finishes brewing and she pours a cup for Sheamus and sets it in front of him. He just glares at her. "Daddy are you mad at Mommy?" Molly asks. "Oh you aren't to worry about that, Princess." He replies smiling down at her. "Everything is fine, Molly." She says reassuring her daughter, and goes back to cooking. **

**Soon Drew makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. He looks at Chandra who nervously turns over the frying bacon. He comes to the table and sits across from his son, who is coloring quietly. "I didn't know you were gonna be home." He says looking into the cold blue eyes of Sheamus. "I guess the only ones happy to see me are my kids." He replies. Drew rubs his temples and looks at him strangely. "What does that mean?" He says. "Seems me own wife don't wanna see me. God forbid if I come home a damned day early." He says. **

"**Mommy, why is Daddy mad?" Sean asks. "He is just tired from work, honey." She replies cracking eggs into another frying pan. She gets a smaller pan and makes a scrambled egg for Mary, while flipping the other ones over, and puts everything on a large plate and sets it on the table. She walks back over and grabs dishes and silver and sets the table. Making another trip to the other side of the kitchen she gets out glasses for the kids, and a jug a milk from the fridge, and a coke for herself. With the table set she dishes up food for the children, and pours their milk. She takes Sheamus' plate and gives him a generous serving, as well as Drew. She just looks at her husband, he ignores the hurt look in her eyes, and begins devouring his breakfast. "Maybe this is why I keep you around, at least you can cook." He says. Chandra looks at him and shakes her head, and tries to blink back the burning in her eyes. Drew glares at him, but remains silent. She walks back and grabs Mary's bowl of scrambled eggs that have been cooled for her, she set it on her high chair tray and gives her a sippee cup half full with formula. Chandra walks to the sliding door and goes outside with her coke and lights a cigarette. **

"**You should come with us today, Drew. After all you are supposed to be me best friend." Sheamus says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Where we going?" Drew asks. "Thought I would take the kids shopping." He says. Drew looks at Mac, "How about it?" Mac smiles, "Sure, Daddy." He says. **

"**Alright kids, go get dressed and meet me in the living room." Sheamus says, the three children run upstairs to get ready to go to the mall.**

**Chandra walks back inside and sits with Mary, and helps her with the remainder of her breakfast. She looks around and wonders where the kids, and Sheamus went. She looks over at Drew. "Where is everyone?" She wonders. "Sheamus is taking the kids shopping, me and Mac are gonna go along with him." He says. "He's home and he is leaving me alone?" She says. "I am sure you could come too." Chandra looks at him, "He don't want me around." She replies. "Of he does. He loves you." Chandra shakes her head, "He has a funny way of showing it." She replies, taking the empty bowl from her daughter and cleaning her face. "I guess it's just me and you today, Mary." She says smiling at her daughter. "No, I am bringing her too." Sheamus says as he walks in the kitchen carrying a diaper bag. "Baby, I don't know what I did wrong, can we please talk about it?" She asks her voice faltering. "There is nothing to talk about." He replies picking Mary up and carrying her out the door, as Molly, Sean, Mac, and Drew follow him. **

**Chandra sits and looks at the mess on the table, and holds her head in her hands and comes apart. She cries hard, as she looks around every inch of their home reminding her of him. "Get a grip, Chandra! You did nothing wrong! You are a Pruitt! Hell you are a Farrelly! Suck it up and deal with it!" She says to herself. **

**Sheamus drives down the highway, he turns to Drew who sits in the passenger side beside him. "So you got me wife drunk?" He demands. "No, she is a grown woman and got herself drunk. Is that why are you angry with her?" Drew replies. "If I were only angry with her, I would be at home discussing things. But, No there is something going between the two of you and I want to know what it is." He demands. Drew looks at his friend, "I think you are crazy. She has done nothing wrong, did you not see the hurt look in her eyes?" He replies, all the while his mind racing. 'Does he know? How could he know that. It's all my fault.' He thinks silently. **

"**You know I came home, and surprised her, and she wanted to know why I was home early. Not, oh Baby I am so happy to see you. She didn't even hug me, or kiss me. She didn't ask how I was or anything." Sheamus says. "So yer wife didn't behave like you expected and you are what accusin' her of something she didn't do? That lass loves you like no other. Sounds to me like that green monster is back." Drew replies. "You need to go back to work, and not spend all yer time with me wife!" Sheamus growls as he turns down the proper exit. **

**Chandra cleans the kitchen, and loads the dishes into the dishwasher and runs it. She fills the sink with hot soapy water and washes the now cooled pans. She walks over and opens a small closet and drags out the broom, and mop. She cleans the floors making them spotless. "He wants to treat me like his friggin' maid I will show him." She grabs her smokes and coke and walks through the living room and walks out the front door. She sits on the step, and smokes watching the road, secretly hoping her family would return. She walks back into the house and quickly picks up the living room, putting toys away, and straightening out the couch cushions. She finds the vacuum and cleans the carpets. Walking upstairs she gathers up all the laundry into a basket and carries it back downstairs, she stops to pick up Sheamus' travel bag and carries everything to the laundry room and begins loads the washing machine. She walks back upstairs and picks up the kids' rooms, making their beds. She goes to her own room and makes her bed, then making her way to Drew's room, she notices he never even slept in his bed, she walks back out and closes the door behind her. Walking downstairs, she pulls the laundry from the washer and puts it into the dryer and loads up another load to wash. **

**Several hours have passed and as she sits on the couch crying she hears Sheamus' SUV pull into the driveway. She wipes her eyes so she can be strong for her children. Sheamus walks in carrying Mary in one arm and several bags in this other hand. Each of the kids have two bags of their own. **

"**Mommy, Daddy got all kinds of stuff." Molly says. "Oh yeah. What you got there?" She asks. "I got a whole bag of new dollies, and the other is full of clothes for them." She says excitedly. "Wow. Did you have a good time with your Daddy?" She asks. "Yes, and he took us to the candy store, and he let us get whatever we wanted." She happily says. **

**Chandra looks over at Sean, "What you got there, Son?" "Trucks, Mum." "I am happy that you got to spend time with your father." She replies. Sean walks to his mother, "Are you alright, Mommy?" He asks. "Yes, I am fine." She replies. "Your face is puffy, looks like you were crying." He says. "Were you cryin' Auntie Channie?" Mac asks. "No, sweetie. I am just tired." She replies. **

"**Mary is tired, I am gonna lay her down, can we talk?" Sheamus says calmly. "Sure, Baby." She replies following him upstairs. **

**He lays her down and she almost falls asleep right away. "Come on, let's go in our room." He says grabbing her hand and leading her there. **

**Sheamus sits down on the bed, and motions for Chandra to sit next to him. She complies with his wishes cautiously. "Baby, I am sorry. I was actin like and ass. Can ya fergive me?" He says. Chandra looks at him, she doesn't know if she should cry or scream at him. She stands up, her hands immediately go to her hips, her face tinges with red. "You come home and accuse me of God knows what, and you expect me to just forgive you, because what you apologize and flash me that smile! Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly you better come up with a lot more than that! You about broke my heart actin' the way you did!" She shouts. "Now I wanna know exactly what you thought I did that was so fuckin' wrong? What do you think happened here?" She demands. "Now, Channie I know you are upset." He begins, "Don't you dare Now Channie me!" She says cutting him off. "I spend all my time raising these kids, mostly by myself, you travel the world and are surrounded by beautiful women everyday. I see you what six days a fuckin month! And you have the audacity to come home and what think I am fuckin' Drew? Why don't you just come out and say it! You have always thought it...now haven't you? Should I ask if you are fuckin' them nasty disease ridden Bella Twins? How about Maryse? How about that skank Kelly Kelly? Are you fuckin' her too?" She screams storming out of the room, leaving Sheamus to just stare after her shocked. She runs into Drew on the stairs, "You OK?" He asks. "Yeah I'm just fuckin' peachy! Now git the hell outta me fuckin' way!" She growls as she makes her way down the rest of the stairs. She walks to a small table by the door, and grabs her purse and her keys. "Sheamus get down here!" She yells from the door. He stands at the top of the stairs with solemn look on his face. "I am going out!" She says as she walks out the door. The next thing is heard is her Viper roaring to life and and tires squealing down the road.**

**Chapter 21**

**Sheamus paces the living as if he were a caged animal, Drew grabs him by the shoulder. Sheamus turns and clocks him in the mouth out of reflex. He looks down as Drew hits the floor, as small amount of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. He shakes his head, and bends down on one knee, "Drew, are ya olright?" He asks shaking him. "Aye, what was that fer?" He asks groggily as he comes around. "I am sorry, was just reflex. "Ya need ta get a handle on that temper o yers." Drew grumbles wiping the spot of blood from his lip. "What if I was Chandra? Would ya have hit her too?" He says. "Of course not!" Sheamus growls. **

**Sheamus begins pacing again as Drew leaves the room, he walks out the back door to check on the children. Seeing that the three of them are outside enjoying the sunny day, he sits down on a chair on the deck. **

**All of the sudden Sheamus' phone rings. He looks at it, thinking it is Chandra, but a number he doesn't know is on the ID "Hello." He says cautiously. "Mr. Farrelly?" Says a female voice. "Aye. Who is this." He replies. "I am a nurse at county hospital, I have your wife Chandra in my trauma unit." She replies. "My Chandra?! Is she olright?" He stammers quickly, his accent getting thicker by the word. "Sir? What was that?" She says. "I am speaking bloody English! Where is me wife!" He growls. "She is in surgery, right now. She was in a car accident." "Car accident?!" He howls, so loudly Drew walks inside to see what the problem is. "I will be right there." He says before snapping his phone shut. **

**Drew sees the scared look on his friend's face, "Everything olright?" He asks, his own worry growing. "It's Channie she's wrecked that infernal Viper of hers. Will you keep an eye on the kids?" Sheamus replies. "Aye of course." He says. "Mary is sleeping in her bed, due to wake soon." He says. "I got it under control. Go see to yer wife, and I hope she is olright." Drew replies. "She is in bloody surgery." He grumbles before grabbing his keys and running out the door. He climbs into his Ford Explorer and speeds out of the driveway and squeals the tires as he floors it down the street. Hearing the screeching Molly runs into the house, she sees Drew and the expression on his face. Having never seen him look so worried, she begins to cry. "Where is my Daddy?" She tearfully asks. "He had to go and see yer Mum." Drew replies. "Where is my Mommy?" Molly asks starting to cry even harder. Drew bends down on one knee and hugs the crying girl. "Everything is OK, sweetie." He replies not knowing what to say. Sean comes running into the house with Mac close behind, Sean goes into protective mode seeing his sister upset. "Why is Molly crying?" He asks trying to console his twin. "Olright, let's go to the living room." Drew says calmly. He follows the three children to the living room as they all sit on the couch. "Now there is no reason for anyone to get upset. But yer Mummy had a car accident, and yer Daddy went to go see her. She is in the hospital, but I promise she is just fine." Drew says calmly. Molly's green eyes shed her tears even harder, "Is Mommy gonna die?" She asks. "Sometimes people die from car accwedents." Sean says now letting his tears flow. "I promise yer Mum is not gonna die. She is just fine." Drew says reassuring the kids. "Are you sure, Daddy?" Mac says as if he were feeling Molly's emotions and fears. "Yes, yer Auntie Channie will be just fine." **

"**Are Mummy and Daddy in a fight?" Sean asks. "No lad." "But, I heard them yelling at each other." He says. "Sometimes, grown people argue, but they are not fighting." "Yeah, my Mummy was always yelling at Daddy...and they got divorced." Mac says. Molly begins to cry again, "Are Mummy and Daddy getting a divorce, like you and Jenna?" Sean asks "No, laddie. They are not. Yer Da loves yer Mum so much. And she loves him just as much, and they both love you and Molly, and Mary so much." Drew says. The baby monitor erupts with Mary's cries. "I can get her, Uncle Drew." Molly says. Drew looks at her and smiles sweetly, "Na, I will get her, why don't you kids go outside and play a little longer before I make ya something fer supper." He says. "But, I know how. My Mommy showed me how." She whines. "How about if you help me, then." He replies. "Ok." She says smiling and wiping her tears. **

**Drew's phone rings in his pocket as he and Molly walk up the stairs. "Hello." He says greeting the caller. "How are the kids?" Sheamus says. "They are fine, a little worried. But, they are fine. I am looking after Mary with my little helper right now." "Chandra is olright, her arm is broken in four places and they needed to put two pins in her bone. We will be home in a few hours." He replies. **

**Drew feels a tug at his shirt, he looks down. "Is that my Daddy?" Molly asks. Drew gives her a nod. "Can I talk to him?" She asks. "Hey you have someone who wants to talk to you." Drew says. "I do?" He replies smiling to himself. "Yes, Miss Molly Farrelly, would like to speak to her Da." He says handing the small child his phone. **

"**Daddy?" She says her voice faltering. "Aye, Princess." He says. "Is my Mommy OK?" She asks. "Aye, love she is. She just hurt her arm and we will be home soon. You be a good girl for Uncle Drew, OK" He says. "Yes, Daddy I promise." She replies trying not to cry. "I am gonna help Uncle Drew with Mary." She says. "That's my big girl, now can I talk to Uncle Drew a little more?" He says. "Yes, I love you Daddy. And tell Mommy I love her too." She says. "We love you too, Princess. And I will tell her." He says, she hands the phone back to Drew as she walks into Mary's room and picks her up from her crib and lays her down on the changing table, and gets the supplies Drew will need to change her. **

**Chapter 22**

**The door opens, and in walks Chandra, her arm in a cast,a sling holding it close to her body. Molly sees her first and runs to her mother. Sheamus Walks in right behind her and closes the door behind them. "Careful, sweetheart." He warns. "Mommy is home, Seanie." She sings from the living room. He darts out of the kitchen, and sees his mother, and smiles, trying to hide his concern. "Mommy, does it hurt?" He asks. "Yes, a little bit. But, I don't want you to worry. I will be as good as new in a little while." She replies smiling down at her son. "Come on, Mommy. Uncle Drew made dinner." Molly says taking Chandra's right hand into her small one, and leading her to the kitchen. Molly turns and looks at her father, "You be nice to Mommy now." She says as if she were scolding him. He looks at her, and grins just a little finding her humorous, but inside he is aching, knowing that he is to blame. Knowing if it wasn't for his jealous tirade this would have never happened. 'Jealous jack ass!' He silently berates himself, as he follows his wife and children to the table. **

"**Hey welcome home." Drew says setting down a freshly cooked and sliced frozen pizza. "Really, Drew? I leave you with these kids and you feed them frozen pizza?" Chandra says smiling. "I am a wrestler...not a cook." He replies with a smile, knowing she is teasing him. "How's the arm?" He asks looking at her sympatheticly. "It will be fine. Broke it, and they got pins holding the bones together." She replies. "My Viper looks worse that I do. They towed it to the junk yard. Completely totaled." She says, as she tries to serve the children their dinner. "Let me do that." Sheamus says. She looks at him, "Alright, damn it! I feel like an invalid, can't even feed my own kids." She grumbles. "Baby, let us take care of you for once." Sheamus says. She shoots him a dirty look, but remains silent. **

"**I am happy that you are rid of that infernal car. I hated that thing, always thought you were gonna get hurt." Sheamus says. Chandra looks at him, "I am getting a new one. Tomarrow I am going to the Dodge Dealership and there ain't a damned thing you can say to stop me." She warns, her tone making him understand not to argue with her at the time. **

"**Where is Mary?" She asks looking around for her baby. "She is napping." Drew replies. "How long? If she sleeps this late she will never go to bed tonight." She complains. **

"**Are you mad, Mommy?" Molly asks. Chandra smiles at her, "No, baby. I am just cranky cause I hurt myself." "Are you and Uncle Sheamus gonna get a divirce like My Daddy and Mommy did?" Mac asks. "No, lad. Of course not." Sheamus replies. "Do you still love Daddy?" Sean says. Both Chandra and Sheamus look at the children. "What brought all this on?" Sheamus asks. "Of course I still love your Daddy, I will forever." She replies. "We heard you and him yelling." Molly says. "Rest assured everyone still loves everyone and nothing is happening to our family." Sheamus says. "Now eat your dinner." Chandra says, as she gives Sheamus a concerned look. **

**Later that night Chandra and Sheamus lay in bed watching a movie. Chandra rolls onto her right side and lays her head on Sheamus' chest. "I am worried about the kids." She says. He strokes her long hair, "I am sure they are fine, love." "If our arguing affected them this bad something must be wrong." She says. "They just love their parents is oll." He says. "You are probably right." She says as she starts to drift off, feeling secure in his arms. **

**Sheamus smiles as he looks down at his sleeping wife almost sprawled over him. Enjoying the attention he lets her remain there, and continues with the movie quietly. He falls asleep watching, holding his wife close to him. **

**Some hours later in the night, Sheamus is woke by her restlessness, she rolls to her back, as Sheamus tries to fall back to sleep, knowing she is dreaming. "No, damn it! I can't believe you did that!" She mumbles in her sleep. Sheamus sits up, and tries to gently wake her, "Quit, Drew!" She says as she shakes her shoulder gently. **

"**Drew? What the hell is he is your dream fer?" Sheamus mumbles. He lays back down and fumes, as his mind races. 'You jealous fool! It's just a dream.' **

**Chapter 23**

**Sheamus wakes to the smell of coffee and food cooking. He gets up and checks the children's rooms and find them already up. He smirks to himself and walks to the end of the hallway and pokes his head into Drew's room finding it empty his mind begins to fill with images of them making breakfast for HIS children as if they were a happy family. He imagines Drew having his arms around Chandra's waist as he often does while she cooks. The thought almost sends him into a fit of anger. 'No wonder she gets so mad! Why are you so jealous?' He thinks to himself. He walks downstairs, and into the kitchen where he finds Molly, Sean, and Mac sitting at the table in their normal spots talking and coloring as they do while waiting for breakfast. Mary sits in her highchair, she looks at her father and smiles broadly. "Da...Da...Da!" She wails . Molly and Sean both look up smiling, "Good morning, Daddy." His daughter greets. "Morning, Da." Sean says. "Good morning, kids." He says. Chandra turns and walks to him, she smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "Good Morning, Husband." She says before turning to pour him some freshly made coffee. He just stands there and looks at her, can't help but to smile at her. **

"**Molly...I want the blue one!" Mac whines. "Oh alright, here! Not like there isn't another one!" She snaps her annoyance filling the room. Drew looks over at the children, "Be nice, Mac." He says. "But Daddy, she hogs all the blues." He replies. "Now, lad you need ta share." He says. Mac looks at his father and then looks away not happy about being gotten after. "Seannie, can I have the red when you are done?" Molly asks. "Sure, almost done." He replies finishing up his picture and then hands her the crayon. **

"**Well, I see Molly and Sean get along much better now." Sheamus says. "Yes, that is a new thing." Chandra replies placing a plate in front of Sheamus, she winces at using her left arm just slightly. "You want some help, Channie?" Drew asks. Sheamus glares at him, "No, I am fine. I can still care for my family ya know!" She growls. After Chandra feeds the children, she makes a small plate for Mary and then sets a plate of Bacon and eggs, with toast in front of Drew. She sits down and helps Mary with her meal, as she attends to her own. **

"**So what's the plans for today?" Sheamus asks. "I am gonna go into town to buy a new car, want to come along?" She asks. Sheamus looks up at her, "Sure." He says looking right at Drew. "Drew could you keep an eye on the children?" Sheamus says. "Aye, would love to." He replies, as he flashes Chandra a look, that seems wasted. **

**Chandra looks over, "Molly, Sean eat your breakfast." She says watching them pick at their food rather than eat it. "Yes, Mommy." They both reply. Chandra finishes her breakfast, and attends to Mary who seems full. "You done, Baby?" She asks. "Aye, love. That was delicious." Sheamus says, wondering why she is being so sweet after her foul mood yesterday. She takes the dishes and places them in the sink. She walks over to the coffee pot and picks up the decanter and pours Sheamus another cup, and puts it down in front of him. She takes her coke and walks to the door, and grabs her smokes and goes outside. **

**Smoking her cigarette, her mind wanders to her dream she vividly remembers. 'How could I have let Drew kiss me...how could I have kissed him back?' She questions herself in her mind, as she pulls out a prescription bottle from her pocket of her hoodie, and pops one of pain pills into her mouth and swallows it with a drink of her ice cold coke. "How could I have done this to him?" She mumbles. So lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear the door slide open. "I can't let this happen again." She mumbles. "Cana let what happen again?" Chandra's face turns ghostly white, "Oh nothing honey." She replies taking a drag from her cigarette. "Has to be something, if you are afraid it will happen again." He replies. "I was talking about wrecking my car, Babe." She replies lying to him. "Just be more careful next time, you shouldn't drive when you are upset. It was my fault anyway." Sheamus replies sitting down with her. She turns at looks at him, "How was it your fault? I was the one driving." She replies. "You were mad at me. I was being a jealous asshole." He says, the guilt he feels evident in his voice. Chandra looks at him, "No Baby it wasn't your fault. I was driving way too fast on a curvy road. Now stop blaming yourself." She says looking into his blue eyes, that are filled with pain and guilt. She leans into him and kisses him. "I love you, Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly." She says, meaning every word. "And I love you Chandra Catherine Cerrydwen Farrelly." He says. "Good now let me get dressed, and we will go car shopping." She says grinding out her cigarette, and waiting for him to get up. She takes his hand in hers as they walk back inside. **

**She spots Drew, cleaning up the dishes, "Children, help Uncle Drew clean up, and be good. Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few hours." She says. Molly and Sean look at her, and smile. "We will be good, we promise. Huh, Sean?" Molly says. "Of course we will." Sean replies. **

**Chandra walks up the stairs and into her bedroom, she pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt from her closet and begins to get dressed. Finding it too difficult with one hand, she walks to the door. "Sheamus...I need help." She hollers from the doorway. **

"**Olright, love. I will be right there." He replies sweetly. He looks back at Drew, "If I find out anything has happened between you and me wife, you will wish you never met me, fella." Sheamus says as calmly as he can as to not alarm the children. "There is nothing between me and your wife but friendship." Drew replies. "Better make sure that is all there that it is. I know something is going on and I will find out." Sheamus warns, before heading to help Chandra. **

**He gets to their bedroom and Chandra is there, half dressed. "Baby I can't do my shirt." She replies. Sheamus smiles, and helps her out of her shirt, and snaps her bra into place, and pulls her shirt over her head and helps get her broken arm, into the sleeve. She pulls her right arm through and picks up her Laoch hoodie and he help again with her broken left arm. "Thank you, Shea." She says. He leans down and claims her mouth aggressively, she wraps her arms around his neck, as her entire body begins to heat. He breaks the kiss leaving her almost breathless. She sits down and slides her feet into her worn Doc Marten's boots. She bends down to tie them but she winces from the pain in her arm. He bends down on one knee and ties them for her. "I feel so helpless." She says. "Good thing, yer husband is here." He replies. "Yes, it is. I wish you were here all the time." She says. "Aye, me too." He says, trying to hold the disdain from his voice. **

**Some hours later they arrive back to the house, Sheamus driving his SUV, and Chandra comes roaring into the driveway with her new 2011 black and red Dodge Viper.**

**Chapter 24**

**They walk in the house, Molly springs up from the cartoons her and her brother are watching, "Did you get a new car?" She asks excitedly. "Yes, wanna see it?" Chandra replies. "Well come on then, Sean you coming?" "Yes, Mom." He replies. "I wanna see too, Auntie Channie." Mac says running from the kitchen. "Alright, come then." She says leading the way to the driveway. "Wow, Mommy that is a pretty car." Molly says. **

**Sheamus is met by Drew carrying Mary. "What did she get?" He asks as Sheamus takes his baby daughter from him. "Another one them damned Vipers." He complains. "I hope she is careful, that's a powerful car." Drew replies. "She coulda been more seriously hurt." Sheamus replies, then turns and glares at Drew. "Why are you so concerned anyway?" He asks. Drew looks at his friend, "She is caring for my son, when I am away for one thing. She is also my friend and I care about her." He says. "I think ya care way too much fer me wife. It's high time you find yerself a woman of yer own." Sheamus growls. "Are we still on this?" Drew asks sarcasticly. Sheamus shoots him a dirty look, Drew just shakes his head and limps outside to see the new car. **

"**That's a nice car, Channie." Drew says. "Thanks." She replies without looking at him. Drew waits for the kids to go back inside. "What you cana look at me when I talk now? You used to." He says. "Don't act like I owe you anything." She replies coldly and walks past him. Leaving Drew standing there feeling kinda hurt. **

"**Who is hungry?" Sheamus asks, revealing two bags from McDonald's. "Sheamus I don't want them eating so much junk." Chandra says. "Oh live a little." He replies as he takes lunch to the kitchen. Chandra watches as all three children follow him as if he were the pied piper. She smiles as she watches him give Mary her fries, and cuts her cheeseburger in pieces. He hands each of the older kids a happy meal. **

**Chandra jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns. "I didn't mean to scare you." Drew says. "Are you kidding me? He is right there and so damned jealous to begin with." She says quietly, before she shrugs his hand away and walks to the kitchen and joins her family. **

**Sheamus hands Chandra her Big Mac, and he has his angus burger, He gives Drew his Angus burger and they all enjoy a peaceful lunch. **

**With the children outside playing, Chandra sits with Sheamus as they watch a movie. "Want a Guinness?" She asks. "Sure, I could go for one." He replies. Chandra walks to the kitchen and grabs his Guinness out of the fridge and opens it, she leaves it on the counter, and peeks around the corner to see if he is watching. Satisfied that he is occupied, she opens the cabinet that contains her tequila and she takes a big swig off the the bottle almost unable to swallow it. She grabs her coke and takes a big gulp of it and walks outside to smoke. **

**Once inside she brings Sheamus his Guinness and walks back to the living room. "Thanks, love." He says taking a drink. He leans over and kisses her. "You been drinking olready?" He asks. "Just a shot. Do I need permission?" She asks. "No, it's just a little early for you." he says suspiciously**

**Chapter 25 **

"**Hello" Chandra says answering her phone. **

"**Hey, girl, it's Manny." **

"**I'm good, how are you and Marta?" She replies. **

"**We are good, was wondering if you could come out and bring those beautiful children for a visit?" He says. **

"**I could, but it will have to wait, until my arm heals, and Drew is home from surgery." She says. **

"**What happened?" **

"**I wrecked my car, and broke my arm. Had to have emergency surgery on it. Don't worry, I will be fine. Drew blew his knee during a match, but he is scheduled to be back next month. I would have to clear with him, since I would have to bring his son along." **

"**Oh little McIntyre?" Manny asks. **

"**Yes, he is adorable. A very good boy, considering what he has been through this year. Let me talk to the guys and I will get back to you. I would love to come out for a visit." She says. **

"**Alright then, talk later, Channie?" **

"**Yes, of course. Goodbye." She says before hanging up. **

"**Who was that, Honey?" Sheamus asks. "Oh that was Manny. He wants us to come for a visit. He hasn't seen the kids since they were babies, and he hasn't seen Mary at all." She replies. "I don't see why you can't go for a visit. How long would you be gone?" He asks. "Oh no longer than a week." "Sounds good to me." He says. **

**'I wonder if Manny can still get the good stuff.' She wonders to herself, smiling inward. Her mind wanders remembering what it was like getting high. The memory of the smell was just intoxicating to her. Sheamus watches her, "You olright, love?" He asks. She doesn't answer she just sits there remembering the taste and the smell. "Chandra..." He says. She looks at him startled at his raised voice. "What are you yelling about?" She grumbles. "I asked you a question...you ignored me!" He growls back. "I did no such thing! I didn't hear you." She says. "I have to go back early in the morning, do you really wanna pick a fight with me?" He asks. "Me pickin' a fight? It is you that is pickin' one!" She growls and then gets up and wanders to the kitchen. **

"**Oh that man makes me mad, always looking over my shoulder. Thinking I am always doing something wrong. Good thing the kids are asleep already." She mumbles as she opens a cabinet and grabs a fifth of Jack Daniels, and a coke from the fridge. She walks out onto the deck and lights a cigarette, and takes a drink off the bottle and then chases it with her coke. She does this several times, feeling her head spin she smokes her cigarette. She takes a few more drinks of the amber liquid, and chases it with her coke, realizing she needs a new can she stumbles into the house and gets another. "Teach him!" She slurs to herself, as she staggers back outside. She resumes taking shots from the bottle, and chasing it down with her coke. Suddenly she hears a noise and turns to see Drew coming outside. "Hey Drewie...what brings you out here?" She slurs loudly. "Channie are you...drunk?" He asks sounding surprised. "Aye! I mean yes! I am! I got Sheamus' whiskey...and I'm gonna drink it too!" She slurs. He looks down at her, "How much have you drank?" He asks taking the bottle from her small hand. "This was full, I think you have had enough." Drew says. "Andrew Samuel Galloway give that back to me!" She yells. "No! You have had way too much already." He says. Chandra lunges for him, knocking him into the side wall of the house. **

**The door opens, "What the hell is going on out here?" Sheamus barks, as he sees Chandra leaning against Drew trying to get the bottle of whiskey from him. "Really, I am not even gone yet, you do this right in front of me?" He says pulling his wife off of his best friend. **

"**It's not what you think." Drew says. "Really, Sheamus! You always think I am doin' something wrong. Why don't you trust me? Why don't you love me?" She slurs, before falling on her ass on the deck. He bends down and picks her up and carries her into the house. "Put me down Sheamus!" She cries. "I will, give me a minute." He grumbles. He carries her upstairs, "Put me down damn it!" "Quit yer bloody bitchin' afore you wake the kids." He growls as he places her on their bed gently and removes her boots, and her pants. "Oooooh Sheamie..." She slurs. "Don't get excited. You are going to sleep." He says covering her up. "Asshole!" She yells, as he leaves her. He walks back in, his face as red as his hair. "Asshole? You wanna call me names? You are the one that is ridiculously drunk." He says walking back to her. "You didn't answer me, Sheamie. Why don't you love me anymore?" She asks as she looks into his eyes, her voice completely clear. "Oh you are just drunk." He says. "Sheamus, I am serious, why don't you love me anymore? Why can't you trust me? I am your wife, are you gonna leave me?" She asks. He looks at her, and seeing past his own anger he knows she is serious. "Is that what you think?" He asks sitting down next to her. "Yes." She replies, her green eyes welling up with tears. "You are always so angry with me, and half the time I don't even know what I have done." She cries. "You are always accusing me of cheating on you, why?" He looks at her, and can't take the look of pain on her face. "I am just so afraid of losin' ya is all. I love you with everything I am, and my life would be nothing without you in it." He says. "Do you mean that?" She asks trying to sit up. "I never wanna lose you, my sweet Irish Prince...never." She says wrapping her arms around him and wincing as she moves her broken arm wrong. He holds her, until he hears her snoring, and gently lays her down, and closes the door behind him. **

**Chapter 26**

**Sheamus storms down the stairs, taking them two at a time. His temper flaring, as if his blood were literally boiling. He quickly finds Drew in the kitchen, putting away the half drank fifth of Jack Daniels Chandra had consumed. He grabs Drew by the arm and drags him outside. He shoves him against the side of the house, and holds him there by his throat. Sheamus glares at his best friend, Drew looks at him surprised. He sees anger, pain, and frustration flowing from his friend. **

"**Olright, Fella tell me what was really going on out here!" He shouts through his thick accent. "Let go of me, you damned hot heat!" Drew shouts back. "Give me a good reason ta let go!" He demands. "Because you are actin' like a bloody fool! That's why!" Drew growls, feeling his own blood begin to heat. "A fool?" He growls, before letting him go. **

"**I walked out here, and your wife was drinking herself drunk. I took the bloody bottle from her, and she was trying to get it back from me. That is what you walked in on." Drew says. "Are you me wife's keeper? Who are to say when she has had enough?" He replies. "She had too much to drink, and was plenty drunk. Where is she now...passed out right?" Drew says. "Aye, I put her to bed." "For the last time...NOTHING was going on! NOTHING has ever been going on! It's all in your head! You are insecure and YOU are driving a wedge between YOU and YOUR wife!" Drew shouts as he pushes the angry Irishman away from him.**

**Sheamus looks at him, and grins a little. "In me head you say. I say you are a liar! I say you want me wife...and me wife wants you!" He screams. **

**Chandra wakes up from the yelling, she gets up and staggers to the window and listens to them arguing. She shakes her head in disbelief at her husband's ranting. She wipes a tear that has escaped her lid, and leaves the room. Carefully she makes her way down the stairs and outside. Walking out the back door just as Sheamus lands a fist into Drew's face. **

"**Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly what in the hell is going on!" She shouts as she fights back more tears. "I will na have me wife and me best friend betray me!" He says. "Betray you? Nobody has done anything of the sort. Why do you hate me so? Why can't you trust me?" She sobs. "It's not you I don't trust, love. It's him!" He says now looking at his wife as she stands there holding onto the deck railing and crying. **

**Chandra reaches for her cigarettes, and lights one. She stands there crying and smoking as Sheamus and Drew stare each other down. **

"**You put her through hell every time you do this you know." Drew accuses. "Oh and I suppose you will be the one who is there for her huh? Since the two of you are such good friends right." Sheamus replies coldly. **

"**I don't treat her like this. YOU do! You act like she has done something wrong every time you turn around." Drew says. "Well if you weren't always sneaking around, and covering for each other, I would na be so suspicious!" **

"**Suspicious of what? Why don't you just lock me away. Better yet keep me chained to your arm that way you always know what I am doing." Chandra says sarcastically. "I am going back to bed, you boys keep on acting like children." She adds as she grinds out her smoke and walks back into the house. **

**She gets back to her room, and picks up her bottle of pain pills and she pours out a handful picking up four of them and putting the rest back in the bottle she closes the lid tight and sets it down. She gets up and walks to the bathroom, and fills a cup with a little water and swallows the pills, and then walks back to her bed and lays down. She lays there feeling guilty for having taken too many pills, getting drunk, and being so angry with Sheamus, and Drew. 'How could he put me through this, I wish he never kissed me. I wish he could have just let things be. I am with Sheamus and I love him...and I will NOT lose him over stupidity!' She thinks to herself feeling her own temper rise. 'Tomarrow after Shea goes to work I am gonna have a long chat with Drew, and make sure he knows nothing is ever gonna happen between us...not NOW Not EVER!' She mumbles before drifting off to sleep.**

**Sheamus looks at Drew, "You better be telling me the truth!" He growls. "Aye, I am. She is your wife, and she is my friend. I would na do that ta you." He replies. "I still don't believe you." He says and then walks into the house and up the stairs. He finds Chandra sleeping in their bed. He watches her for a few moments, and smiles. 'How could I mistrust that woman? She loves me, and puts up with all my shit. But I can't help but think something is na right. Her mood swings, and acting nervous. Something is off with her...and Drew.' He mumbles to himself, before undressing and climbing into bed beside his wife.**

**He lay there trying to sleep, but when he closes his eyes all he sees are images of his best friend touching his wife. Finally he drifts off to sleep. **

**Sheamus tosses and turns through the night, images run through his mind as he dreams...**

***Drew stands there a drink in his hand, he takes a sip off of it and looks at Chandra seductively. He sets down his glass, and walks to her, he pulls her face close to his and claims her mouth. She kisses him back, and puts her arms around his neck. He lifts her up and carries her off to the room she shares with her husband. He breaks the kiss long enough to remove her of her clothes. She looks up at him with a hunger in her eyes never before seen. She reaches for him, and pulls his already unbuttoned shirt from his body, and runs her fingers down his chest. "I want ya." She says at almost a whisper. "Aye, then you shall have me." He replies as he bends down and claims her mouth again, their tongues, almost at battle with one another. She runs her hands through his long brown hair, pulling him to her even more. Drew removes his pants, and positions himself at her center. "No, Drew. What about Sheamus?" She wonders. "What about him? Ho don't deserve a fine woman like you." He says as he enters her wet center. ***

**Sheamus bolts up, "NOOOOOOO! Not my Chandra!" He shouts.**

**Chandra jumps awake, she looks at him, wild eyed. "What's wrong, Baby?" She asks. Sheamus looks at her, and smiles. He pulls her up so she is sitting and throws his arms around her and holds her as tight as he can. She holds him, as he lay his head on her shoulder. "Never let me go." He whispers in her ear. "Alright, Baby. Never. I love you I couldn't even if I tried." She replies, as they just sit there holding each other. She hears his breathing become labored and a few sniffles as he tries to hide his emotions. She holds him even tighter, "You never let me go either." She says. **

**A while later, he lets go of her and she looks into his teary blue eyes. "Baby, you wanna talk about it?" She asks, seeing the jealousy and rage gone, and only fear. "I dreamt that you and Drew were..." He says as he covers his face with his hands. Chandra throws her arms around him again, "Baby, that will never happen. I couldn't ever betray you like that. I would never cause you that kind of pain." She says.**

"**What you must think of me." He says as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. "I think you are sensitive, and caring. I think that you love me so much that you aren't afraid to show me how you feel, even if it's painful. I love you, so much and I was afraid you didn't love me anymore. I can see I was wrong." She says. "I am sorry for being such an ass, can you ever forgive me?" He asks looking into her dark green eyes. "Of course I do, but this jealousy has got to stop." She replies looking into his blue eyes, letting him know she means what she says. "Alright, love." He replies and then kisses her gently. **

**Chapter 27**

**Sheamus is busy packing his travel bag, "Daddy..." he turns to see his daughter. "Yes, Princess." He replies smiling at the child. "I don't want you to go." She says tearfully. "I know, sweetheart, but your Da has to go to work Just as you must go to school. I will be back again you know that." He replies. "Are you gonna have breakfast with us?" She asks. "Of course I am." He says causing the child to beam with a smile. "Now, go why don't you go see what yer Mum is doing." He says, he watches her leave and goes back to his packing. **

**Sheamus joins his family in the kitchen, he sits down and scowls at Drew, remembering the events of the past night. He smiles sweetly as Chandra hands him his coffee, she leans in and kisses him. He smiles at her, "I love you, me beautiful wife." He says. She smiles, "And I love you, my adoring husband." She replies. Drew sits there and seethes. 'I will have you, Chandra.' He thinks quietly to himself. **

"**What's everyone's plans for the day?" Sheamus asks. "Molly and Sean have school, it's me, Mary, and Mac hanging out today." Chandra says making no mention of Drew. "I have to see the doctor today." Drew says. "Good, maybe you can get back to work soon." Sheamus replies with a smirk. "Aye, maybe." He says.**

"**Molly and Sean hurry your bus will be here soon." Chandra says, as the twins eat their breakfast. "I am full anyway, Mom." Sean says. "Me too." Molly says. "Alright, leave your plate, I will get it." Chandra says watching her children run off to get their backpacks, and wait by the door for their bus to arrive.**

"**I better go wait with them." Chandra says excusing herself. "Kids, why don't you go and say goodbye to your father, before you leave for school." She says. She smiles as she watches them go back to the kitchen. "Bye, Dad." Sean says giving his father a hug. "Have a good day in school, son. Remember to watch over your sister." Sheamus says. "Daddy, have fun at work." Molly says offering her father the same hug, she kisses him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." She says before letting go of him. "I love you too, and I love Sean too." He says, smiling. "Love you Dad." Sean says as him and Molly go back to waiting. They don't wait long before the bus arrives, and Chandra hugs her children, "Have a good day at school." She says. "Bye, Mommy." They both say as they walk out the door. She watches them get on the bus and then closes the front door. She turns to look in Sheamus' direction and notices he can't see her. She takes out her pill bottle and takes four of them and swallows them all with a drink of coke, and walks back to the kitchen. **

**She sees Mary is having a good time with her Dad, She decides to go outside for a smoke. Enjoying the fresh air she sits and thinks. 'Well they seem to be getting along better. I have got to think of something to keep Drew from thinking anything can ever happen. He's a great man, but I have a man that I love dearly and I am not willing to hurt to like that.' She thinks. Before she knows it, her cigarette is gone and she walks back inside to start cleaning up. **

**She finds Sheamus cleaning the pancake syrup from Mary's face and hands. "I think she needs a bath, I don't know how she did it, but she got syrup in her hair." He says. Chandra turns from putting dirty dishes in the sink, she smiles when she sees Half of Mary's ginger hair plastered to her head. "I should say so. Goodness sakes what happened?" "I looked over and She had a piece of pancake stuck there." Sheamus says chuckling. Chandra smiles, and continues to clear the table. "You get enough to eat, Mac?" She asks. "Yes, Auntie Channie. It was very good." He replies. "Thank you." She says before removing his empty plate. "You done, Drew?" "Aye, thank you it was good as usual. Your wife is a good cook, Sheamus." He says. "Aye, that she is." He replies smiling proudly. "Now that we have discussed my culinary skills, you better get ready. Your plane leaves in an hour." She says. He looks at the clock on the wall, "Drew will you drive me to the airport?" He asks. "Sure."**

**Sheamus gets up from the table and kisses his baby daughter on the cheek, "Be a good girl fer yer Mum." He says as she smiles widely showing her new front teeth. He leaves the kitchen and walks up the stairs to retrieve his bag, and returns to set it by the door. He finds his wife, and kisses her passionately, making sure that Drew sees him. "I love you, and I will call when I get to the hotel." He says. "I will be waiting, and I love you too more than you know." She replies throwing her arms around him. He holds her for a few moments until she lets go. "Ready?" Drew asks. "Aye." "I will be back, I gotta take Uncle Sheamus to the airport." "Ok, Daddy." Mac says plopping on the couch and watching TV **

**Chandra returns to the kitchen and loads the dishwasher, and wipes down the table after she runs the load of dirty dishes. She ducks outside to smoke again and pops a few more of her pills. She comes back inside and takes Mary from her highchair where she had been banging a spoon against the tray, having the time of her life. "Let's get you in the bath." She says as she picks up her sticky daughter. **

"**Mac, if you need me I am upstairs giving Mary a bath." She says as she walks through the living room. "Ok." He replies not looking up from his cartoons. **

**Several hours pass and Drew looks at Mac, "I have to go the doctor's now. Be good for Chandra." Drew says. "Alright, Daddy." He says. "Be back in awhile, Chandra." Drew says. "Bye." She replies, as she has tried to avoid him all day, busying herself with housework and caring for Mary. Her phone rings, as she finishes folding a load of laundry. She picks it up and smiles, "Hi baby." She says. "I am at the hotel, and have to go soon to the arena, and get ready for the show." He says. "I hope you have a good match, and good luck." She replies. "Thank ya, darlin', I will call ya later." He says. "Ok, love you." She says. "I love you too." He replies before hanging up. **

**The school bus arrives to drop off the twins, Mac very excitedly gets up and greets Molly at the door. Chandra sees the kids walk in and set down their backpacks by the door. "How was school today?" She asks. "It was good." Molly replies. She looks at Sean who doesn't answer right away. "Son, did you have a good day?" "Seanie got in trouble." Molly says. Chandra looks down at him, "What happened?" She asks. "I almost punched a boy in my class." He replies. "Why would you want to do that?" "He was making fun of me. He said that I looked funny." He replies. "I'm sorry, son. I think you look perfect just the way you are." She says trying to make him feel better. "You have to say that you are my Mom." He says and then walks away, going to play outside. "Seanie is sad, Mommy and I tried to make him better." Molly says. "Well I don't want him to feel bad either. Do the kids pick on him?" "No, just that boy. He picks on everyone." Molly says.**

**Chandra watches Molly go off and play with Mac, as the door opens again and in walks Drew. She looks at him and shakes her head. "Why the hell are you so smiley?" She asks annoyed. "I got the phone number of a really cute girl." He says. "Good for you, now maybe you will leave me the hell alone." She replies, and walks off leaving him confused. **

"**Channie, why are you so mad at me?" He asks once he catches up with her. "Why? You really need to ask me that?" She growls as she turns to face him. "Oh Sheamus. Yeah he was being a jerk wasn't he?" he replies. "A jerk? Well I can understand why!" She says. "I only kissed ya, not like we did anything. And you kissed me back...remember? Or were you too drunk?" He growls back. "You took advantage of my state! And I have to lie to him now because of it, if he knew he would beat you bloody, and you know it!" She snaps. "You aren't innocent, ya know." He says before walking off, leaving Chandra to simmer in her own anger.**

**Chapter 28**

"**Molly, Sean." Chandra calls. Both the kids come and see what she wants, "Yes, Mom." Molly says. "It's time for bed." She says looking down at them. "Already?" Sean says. "Yes, already. You have school tomorrow" "But, I am not tired yet." He whines. "Sean Patrick Farrelly, don't talk back to me." She says scolding him. Sean scowls at her, "And don't look at me like your father." She says pointing to his room. "Alright." He says and then stomps to his room. "I will be there in a minute to talk to you, son." She says following Molly into her room to tuck her in. "Sean is not being very good." Molly says smiling. "No, he isn't. But that isn't for you to concern yourself over." Chandra says pulling the blanket up over her daughter. "Good night, Mommy." She says as she lays her head on her pillow. "Good night, Princess. Sleep well." She says as she kisses her daughter on her cheek. Chandra leaves the room and leaves the door open just a crack.**

**She walks across the hall to Sean's room. She finds him sitting on the middle of the floor playing with his WWE action figures. She watches him smiling quietly as the plastic version of Sheamus kicks the same version of Drew knocking it down. "There take that McIntyre!" Sean says. "Seanie, time to get in bed." She says. He turns and looks at his mother, "Ok." He says and gets up and walks to his bed, he pulls back the blanket of his nicely made bed and climbs in. Chandra walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I am sorry, Mommy. I just didn't want to go to bed." He says. Chandra looks down at him, and smiles. "I know, son. But you know that it is bedtime, and you know better than to argue with your parents." She says. "Are you still mad at me?" He asks as he lay his head down. "No, but I am disappointed you would treat me disrespectfully." "I'm sorry Mom. I will do better I promise." He says, hating the look in her eye. "I know you will, now go to sleep and tomorrow will be a new day." She says covering him up. "Good night, Mommy. I love you." He says sweetly. The expression on her face softens, "I love you too, Son. Good night and sleep well." She says kissing him on the cheek as she did with Molly. She gets up and picks up the discarded toys and puts them away in the toy box and leaves the room. **

**She walks into Mary's room quietly and sees that she is sound asleep, she covers her back up, and quietly leaves as to not wake her. **

**Chandra walks down the stairs and through the kitchen she grabs a coke from the fridge, she opens a cabinet and pulls out the half drank fifth of Jack Daniels and closes the door. She goes to the sliding door, and grabs her pack of Marlboro's and walks out the back door. She sits down on a bench and cracks open the ice cold can of coke, and takes a drink, smiling she uncaps the whiskey bottle and takes a swig off it and chases it down with a coke. She sets the two drinks down and lights a cigarette, relaxing from her day. The twinge in her broken arm reminds her to take her pain pill. She opens the bottle and pops four of them into her mouth and swallows them with a drink of coke. **

**A few minutes later the door slides open, she turns to see Drew standing there. "Hey, Drew. Mac in bed?" She says greeting him. "Aye, he went right to sleep." He replies sitting next to her. "Mind if I drink with ya? If ya don't mind my company." He says eying the bottle of whiskey. "Sure, have at it." She says back smiling at her friend. "Ya Know, Channie ya hurt me today? What you said cut me like a sharp knife." He says sipping off the bottle. Chandra looks at her friend, "I am sorry, but you have put me in an awkward situation." She replies taking the bottle and taking a drink, and chasing the amber liquid with her coke. "What I said to you the other night, I meant. I am sorry, I should have never said anything." He replies feeling a twinge of guilt. "It would kill me if we weren't friends anymore." He adds. Chandra looks at him, "Me too. I know you are Sheamus' best friend but you are also mine. I don't wish to lose that." She replies starting to feel the stupor of alcohol coming on mixed with the vicotin she just took. She takes another drink off the bottle and hands it back to Drew who does the same. **

"**So tell me about this girl." She says. "Her name is Morag and she is gorgeous. She gave me her number." He says. "Have you called her?" "No, not yet. I am almost afraid to. I have such bad luck with women." He says. "That is not true. You have two very beautiful wives, the problem was never you...it was them." She says as she continues to drink. "There had to be some problem with me, they both cheated and treated me bad." He says taking another pull off the bottle. "Not your fault they were stupid whores." Chandra replies taking the bottle and drinking the last of it and chasing it down with her coke.**

**She sets it down and lights a cigarette, "I think we need more booze." She says. "I will get something, need another coke?" He asks. "Yes, please." She says, lifting her can and finding it almost empty. She waits until Drew is out of sight and takes two more pills and swallows them down with the last drink of her coke before he comes back outside. He returns with another bottle of Jack Daniels and a few cans of cokes. "That should tide ya over." He says as he sits back down. "Thanks." She says cracking open the can and taking a big gulp. He looks at her, making eye contact with her. **

"**I am really trying, Channie. But I do love ya, I olways have." He says. "We are friends Drew, and that is all. That is all we ever can be." She says looking away. Her feelings for him becoming stronger and stronger, her heart tells her to return his feelings but her head...gives her images of her husband that she loves more than her own life, and the love he has for her. She finds it hard to turn him down, she knows he is truthful with her. He pulls her face to his, and leans in to kiss her. She accepts him and kisses him back, their tongues, barely touch and it sends a shot of electricity through them both. Finally she breaks the kiss, "No, Damn it! We can't do this." She says, as she gently runs her hand down his perfect face. "You are right, we can't do this. Sheamus would be hurt, and I don't wish to hurt him. But it hurts to see you with him all the time, knowing you are his and I can't have you." Drew says looking deeply into her dilated green eyes. "He wouldn't be hurt, he would be destroyed. I will not do this to him." She says. **

**A few hours later, Chandra stands up and nearly falls back down. "You hungry?" She asks. "Aye, sounds good. What ya gonna make?" She looks down at him, and grins seductively. "I am not gonna make anything. I am gonna order a pizza." She says and then turns and staggers towards the door. She finds her phone just inside the house and looks at it, and smiles as she sees a picture of Sheamus as her background. She finds the number for Domino's in her phone and places the call. Soon she returns to Drew and sits on his lap. "Drewie, I am completely wasted...can you get the pizza when it comes?" She asks looking into his eyes. "I can." He says smiling as he can feel his arousal begin to stir. He takes her face in his hands and claims her mouth. They kiss each other as if their very lives depended on it. Only to be interrupted by the door bell. Drew breaks their long kiss and he helps her to stand, and walks back into he house and pays the delivery guy and takes their steaming hot food to the deck. He sets it down on a table and Chandra grabs him by the hand and pulls him close to her, "Drewie I really want ya." She slurs. He grins at her and moves back to where he was sitting with Chandra following. He sits down and she straddles him, and just sits there and looks at him. "Channie you are right, we can't do this. Now let's eat something, you don't look so good." He says picking her up and setting her on her feet. **

**She staggers over to the pizza and takes a slice as does Drew, soon their pizza is gone and she goes back to the bottle and takes a big drink and chases it with her coke. "What is wrong with me?" She asks. He looks at her, "What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with you." "Yes, there is." She replies looking down at her wedding ring. She smiles remembering the day Sheamus proposed to her. "He loves me, and here I am trying to do the one thing he fears most in the world." She says feeling guilty. "I am sorry, I feel I am a bit at fault. I shouldn't have said anything." Drew says feeling the same guilt. **

**Chandra sits down and lights a cigarette, and smokes it in silence, once she is done she grinds it out and gets up. "I am going to bed, thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Galloway." She slurs. Drew looks at her and laughs, "My aren't we formal." He says, as she walks back into the house. **

**Chandra finds her bed, and after she undresses down to her underwear and t-shirt she climbs into bed and passes out the moment her head hits the pillow. She wakes a while later to Drew sitting next to her and just looking down at her. She reaches up and pulls him to her, and claims his mouth. He pulls back the comforter covering her nearly naked body and she moves her legs apart he lays between her legs and kisses her passionately, as he pulls her shirt up and stops long enough to pull it over her head, and then reclaims her mouth. A few minutes pass as she can feel his swollen manhood pressing against her, he breaks the kiss and pulls the thin material of her underwear from her body and peers down at her naked form. He smiles as he removes what little clothes he has on. Just before he enters her, she puts her hand on his chest, "No, I love my husband." She says as her mind clears. **

**Chapter 29 **

**Chandra wakes the next morning and massages her temples as her head pounds. She sits up and realizes she is naked as the comforter covering her falls. "What the hell?" She mumbles trying to remember the night before. Her minds races, "Oh my god! Did I do something I shouldn't have?" She says to herself, then memories come flooding back. She grabs her discarded t-shirt and pulls it over her head and walks to the bathroom, and turns on the shower. She strips out of her shirt and stands under the hot water. She thinks about the liquor she drank, all the pills she took. Then the memory of throwing herself at her husband's best friend. "I am no better than the whores he used to be married to. What he must think of me. I am a horrible wife and a horrible friend." She says feeling the sting of her tears. "Sheamus is gonna be so hurt. I can't blame him if he divorces me." She says, now sobbing. A knock heard at the door brings her out of her reverie. "Yeah, im in the shower." **

"**Kids are up." She hears Drew say. "I will be done in a few minutes, please take them downstairs." She replies trying to hide the fact she was crying. "Olright." He says and then leaves to retrieve Mary from her crib and Molly, Sean, and Mac all follow him downstairs. He gets them all seated at the table and Mary into her highchair. **

"**What's wrong with Mommy?" Molly asks. Drew looks at her and smiles, "Nothing why?" Molly looks at him her big green eyes full of worry. "She always gets up before us." "Yer Mum is just tired is all." He says, as he set the coffee to start. **

**Soon Chandra makes it to the kitchen her red hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, her face pale, and her eyes swollen and red. She has on a green t-shirt depicting a gold Celtic cross, black skinny jeans and her custom made Doc Marten's with the white crosses on them. She opens the fridge and grabs a coke, and takes a big drink of the ice cold liquid. She reaches into the fridge again and takes out a dozen eggs and a package of sausage. She puts the meat into a frying pan and turns on the burner. "Drew, can you watch the kids today?" She asks not bothering to turn and face him. "Aye, what are ya gonna be doing?" He asks. "I have a doctor's appointment, about my arm."She says. "No problem do what ya have to do, go out and have lunch to yerself too." He says. "I don't need you telling me what to do." She replies. "I wasn't telling you to do anything. I was just being nice." He replies. "I know, I am sorry." She says, putting down the spatula on the counter. "Will you make sure that doesn't burn?"She asks leaving the stove and walking to the door. She picks up her pack of smokes and takes a cigarette out and walks out the back door not giving him a change to reply.**

**She sits down and lights her cigarette, and let her tears flow. 'How could I be so damned stupid! Oh my God, I love Sheamie so much how could I do this to him.' She silently chastises herself. With her cigarette gone she grinds it out into the ashtray and pulls out her pill bottle and takes only one pill. "I have to stop this!" She growls to herself. **

**After coming back inside, she walks to the stove and turns the sausage and then takes dishes from the cabinet and sets the table. She smiles sweetly down at her children who sit quietly behaving themselves. "Can I help?" Molly asks. Chandra looks at her, "Sure, Princess. You can get the silverware out of the drawer." She replies. **

"**Doc says I can go back to work soon." Drew announces. Chandra snaps her head around, "That will be nice for ya." She replies coldly. "Aye, work will be good. I feel kinda useless." He says ignoring her mood. "Oh your not useless, Drew. But I imagine it's hard for a wrestler to be sidelined. Do they have an angle for ya?" She asks. "It's OK, Channie. I know ya don't care." He says, an air of snottiness evident in his voice. "I do care, you are my friend." She replies as she cracks eggs into a screaming hot frying pan. "Ya have a funny way of showin' it." **

"**When do you go back to work, Daddy?" Mac asks. "I have to go to the doctor once more and he will tell me then." He replies. "I will miss you, I don't want ya to go back." Mac says sadly. "Me and Seanie will miss you too, Uncle Drew." Molly says. "Everyone, but Channie will miss me." He says. "I will miss you too. I will be lonely after the children are in bed. I won't have my movie buddy." She says smiling. Drew looks at her more confused than anything. 'What is with that woman? First she is mean then she is nice.' He muses. **

**Chandra brings breakfast to the table and dishes up everyone's plate. After making sure the children have their breakfast she ducks outside for another smoke. **

"**How come, Mom don't eat no more?" Sean asks. "Da won't like that." He adds. "She just misses your father is all." Drew says appeasing the boy. He spots Chandra's pill bottle on the counter, he gets up and walks to the counter where she left it. He opens the bottle and to his surprise it is nearly empty. 'There is no way she is following the prescription.' He thinks as he looks at the front of the bottle. He exhales and replaces the cap and leaves the bottle where he found it. 'No wonder she gets so damned loopy. I need to talk to Sheamus about this.' He thinks as he sits back down. A moment later Chandra walks inside and picks up the bottle and takes another 2 pills, unaware that Drew is watching her. 'No, I must talk to her about it. I don't want him racing home.' **

**She walks over and sits down at the head of the table, and wipes off Mary's face, and hands. "Come on let's get dressed." She says picking up the infant. "Molly, Sean time to get ready for school." She says as she gets up. Her and the twins walk up the stairs as she carries Mary. Molly goes into her room and picks out a green dress, her father had brought home for her, Sean picks out the usual pair of jeans and t-shirt. After they put their shoes on they both go into the bathroom and brush their teeth and comb their hair. "We are ready, Mommy." Molly says. Chandra looks up from dressing Mary and smiles. "Let's go wait for the bus." She says following Molly and Sean down the stairs. She places Mary on the living room floor, along with her toys. "There is the bus." She says opening the door. "Have a good day." Molly and Sean look at her, "Have a good day too, Mom." They say before they walk out the door. **

"**Hey, Son why don't you go and get get dressed, I need to talk to Chandra for a minute." Drew says dismissing his son. He smiles as he watches Mac run outside to the playground, and plops on his swing.**

"**Chandra come here, please. I need ta talk to ya." He says as calmly as he can. Not letting the worry show in his voice. "Yeah, Drew what's up?" She asks. He has her pill bottle in his hand, he watches her reaction closely as her eyes get as big as saucers. "Why do you have my medication?" He sets it down on the table. "I noticed you been quite moody lately and well I care about ya and I looked inside and noticed that there are more gone that should be. Plus you drink so much these days. You used ta never drink." He says. Chandra glares at him, "So you think I am a drunk and a pill head?" She stammers. "I think that you are starting to have a problem." He says. "So I got drunk a few times, and a took a few extra pills. Don't make me an addict. It don't make me a bad person." She says nearly crying. "Channie, I am worried is all." He says truly concerned for her.**

"**With my husband accusin me of cheating on him. Wrecking my car and breaking my arm, and then you kissing me and professing your undying love to me. I am a little stressed out." She says. Drew looks at her, and studies her face. He can see her eyes welling with tears. "If you are so concerned about what yer husband thinks, then what was last night?" He asks. "A mistake, that will never happen again." That's what that was. "Were you high off these pills, while you were drinking?" He asks. "Yes, I had taken around ten of them, and shared half a bottle of whiskey with you. I know, I was all over you. I am sorry Drew I don't mean to hurt you but I wasn't thinking clearly." She says. Drew looks at her, a wounded look in his blue eyes. She fidgets, and looks at the clock. "Mary has been fed, changed and dressed. She is in the other room playing. I must go to my appointment." Chandra says as she picks up her pill bottle and quickly escapes Drew. She walks into the living room, and picks up Mary and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for Uncle Drew. Mommy will be back." She says setting her daughter back down. **

**By the time she gets to the door, Drew is standing next to her, "We will talk about this more, when you get back." He says. "Maybe." Chandra replies as she walks out the front door. She gets into her viper and speeds down the road. **

**Chapter 30**

**Drew hears the roar of Chandra's Viper pull into the driveway, he paces the living room. She walks inside the house and closes the door. Drew walks to her, and grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into the kitchen. "Andrew Galloway, what the hell!" She snaps. "You need help!" He growls. "The only help I need is you leaving me the hell alone!" She shouts glaring at him. "Put your Irish away!" He growls. Chandra looks at him, "Put my Irish away! Put your damned Scot away then. You are not my husband, who the hell are you to tell me anything!" She screams. "Not your husband? Well ya were na carin' 'bout that last night was ya?" He says looking down at her and smirking. He grabs her purse from her and empties the contents onto he kitchen table. "What the fuck, Drew!" She howls as he spreads her belongings out. "Where are they?" He demands. "Where is what?" She says glaring at him, her face have a red glow to it. "I know you got more! Where is it?" He says. "Whatever, Drew!" She growls replacing the contents of her purse, and walking away from him. She grabs a coke from the fridge and leaves the room. **

**Once inside her bedroom, she pulls out a plastic bottle from her bra. She takes opens the bottle and takes out four pills and pops them into her mouth and swallows them with a gulp of coke. "Fuckin' asshole! Who the hell does he think he is!" She mumbles to herself. She puts the bottle back in her bra, and walks out of the room. She walks across the hallway and looks in on Mary who sleeps in her crib she smiles as she watches her ginger haired baby sleep, and then walks back downstairs. She finds Drew sitting at the kitchen table his head in his hands. She walks past him, and out the back door. She sits down and takes her cigarettes from her hoodie pocket and lights one, she sits and smokes as she watches Mac play on the swings. He sees her and jumps off and runs to the deck. **

"**Hi, Auntie." He greets as he sits next to her. "Hey, Mac how ya doing today?" She asks smiling at the child. "I am good, I miss Molly is she coming home soon?" "In a few hours her and Sean will be home from school." She replies. "I am gonna see what my Daddy is doing." He says getting up and going inside. **

**Chandra sits there and finishes her cigarette, not feeling quite relaxed enough from Drew's outburst, she lights another one. 'I can't believe him, actin like that!' She thinks. 'Ok, think about something else. He just makes you mad.' **

**Chandra sits there, finally beginning to relax. Her grinds out her finished smoke and just sits enjoying the quiet to herself. She walks back into the house and sets her coke and grabs the broom and starts sweeping the kitchen floor, once satisfied with that, she walks over and gets her mop bucket and fills it with hot water. She turns to see Drew and Mac sitting at the table. "Can ya lift this for me?" She asks. **

**Drew looks at her and nods his head. He gets up and lifts the bucket and sets it on the floor for her. She walks over and sets the chairs upside down on the table and grabs the mop and begins mopping the floor. "Come on, Mac. Let's go in the living room." He says, as Mac follows him. She sees he is out sight, and she sets the mop into the bucket and reaches into a high cabinet and grabs a bottle of tequila and pulls her pill bottle from her bra again. She pops 2 more and swallows them with the tequila. She grabs her coke and takes a big gulp of it, and then the tequila again. She replaces the bottle in the cabinet and goes back to her housework. "Now if I had some buds, this would be even better." She mutters under her breath. With the floor cleaned to her satisfaction she empties the bucket and rinses it and replaces it and the mop back into the small closet where it belongs. **

**She goes upstairs and begins gathering laundry into a basket and takes it down to the basement to be washed. She smiles broadly as she remembers where her old stash spot is, she looks inside a small cabinet and inside a small hidden wood box she finds it. Her old pipe, and to her surprise the remnants of her last bag of weed. She replaces everything and loads the washer, setting it to wash she walks over and locks the door. She pulls her lighter from her pocket and gets the box from the cabinet and loads her pipe. Hopping up onto a table, she sits and enjoys the first bowl she has had in over five long years. "I don't know if it's any good anymore. But I will find out I guess." She says to herself as she lights the herb and inhales, she holds it in as long as she can before she begins coughing. 'Oh shit, I better be careful or I will alert my watch dog.' She thinks to herself. She tokes on the bowl, until it is ash, and taps it out against her boot. Feeling the sudden the head change, she smiles and unlocks the door, and walks out going back upstairs. **

**Drew sees her and immediately notices a difference. "What's up Chandra?" He asks following her. "What now, Drew? I am just happy for a minute, is that alright with you?" She answers. "You eyes are red, were you crying?" He asks. "No, why would I? Oh you think your little display of control in there upset me so much?" She asks her denoting a snotty tone. "Ya know it isn't a crime for a friend to care." He says. "Care? Oh now you care about me? In there you almost called me a whore!" She says turning to leave. She walks through the kitchen and to the back door, where Drew grabs her and spins her around. "I do care." "You don't give a shit about me...you just wanna do me! Your best friend's wife at that! Leave me alone Andrew!" She shouts pulling herself from his grip. She takes her coke and and walks out the back door, and smokes. **

**Several hours later with the children fed and sleeping in their beds, Chandra grabs a jug of Sunny Delight and a bottle of Tequila, and walks outside. Drew walks outside to join her. "Channie, I am sorry about today." He says. "First of all my name is Chandra, and you can be as sorry as you want. What you did was uncalled for." She replies sipping off the tequila and taking a long drag from her cigarette. "I always call ya that. And I understand if ya can't forgive me, but I am sorry none the less." He says, and then walks back into the house. She peeks around the corner to see if he is gone, not seeing him she pulls out her pills bottle and pops another 4 of them, and gulps them down with a swig of tequila. She sets the bottle down next to her and continues drinking. **

**Later she is completely wasted, feeling the effects of the pills she took, and the liquor, she leans back and rests against the outside of the house. She sets the bottle of vicotin next to her the wood bench. She is so out of it, she doesn't hear the door open. Drew grabs the bottle and looks at it. "I knew it!" He shouts, startling Chandra she drops the bottle of tequila she is holding and it shatters on the deck. "Damn it, see what you did!" She slurs, and looks up at him. "Give me those, Drew." She says trying to get up but falls back down. "You can't even stand up." He replies. "Give them back to me!" She demands. He places the bottle in his pocket as Chandra lunges for him knocking him into the house. "No, Damn it! I care about ya, I will na let ya do this to yerself!" He says calmly. She balls up her small fist and clocks him, "Give them to me, and leave me the fuck alone!" She screams. "I won't!" He replies taking another blow from her. "Think of yer children, think of yer husband." Drew says as she backs up and starts crying. He takes her and wraps his arms around her and just lets her cry. "I'm sorry, Drew." She says through her tears.  
"I know ya are." He replies. "I think I wanna go lay down, I'm very tired." She says, as she wriggles free from his embrace. He watches her stagger into the house, and cleans up the broken glass from the deck. **

**Chapter 31**

*****A few days later*****

**Chandra wakes early and in a good mood. She sits on hedge of the bed and gazes at the picture of Sheamus she keeps on her nightstand, she smiles at it as if he could see her. She gets up and walks to her door and walks out. She hears Mary babbling in her crib and walks into her room and picks her up and smiles sweetly at the child. "Let's get you dressed and ready, your Daddy comes home today." She says as she lays her down on the changing table and changes her diaper and dresses her for the day. Molly walks in rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is Daddy home yet?" She asks. "No, Princess. He won't be here until after you and Seanie are in school. But he will be here when you get back home." She replies. "I wish He was here now." She says. "I know, so do I." Chandra says, as she picks up Mary and carries her from the room. "Sweetheart go get dressed and come downstairs." She instructs. "Ok, Mommy." **

**Chandra looks in on Sean who is just waking up, "Seanie get dressed pleased. Breakfast will be on the table soon." She says. "Alright." He replies climbing from his bed. **

**She carries Mary downstairs, and sets her in her highchair and starts making pancakes for everyone. Just then she hears the front door open. She walks around the corner to see who just entered her locked home. Chandra smiles widely as she sets eyes on Sheamus. She goes to him and throws her arms around him. He claims her mouth passionately, then releases her. "I missed you too, Baby." He says his mouth forming a boyish grin. "I love you so much, my husband." She says. "I love you too. I have to ask what do I owe this warm reception?" He says. "I just love you and missed you." She says.**

**Suddenly Molly comes bouncing down the stairs, "Daddy! Daddy!" She squeals, and she jumps into his arms. "Daddy, I missed you." She says as she squeezes him with all her might. "I missed you too, Princess." He says giving her a kiss on her forehead. "But, Mommy said you wouldn't be here til after I went to school." "I missed my family so much, I got an earlier flight home." He says. **

"**Well come on, I am making breakfast." Chandra says taking his large hand into her small one and leads him to the kitchen. Mary sees him and squeals happily. He sets Molly down on her feet, and picks up his now nine month old daughter. "She has more teeth." He says. "Yeah, watch it, she's a biter." Chandra says smiling. "She's gotten so much bigger." He says putting her down, as Sean walks in the room. "Your home, Dad." Sean says hugging him. "I missed you, son." Sheamus says holding his son. "I missed you too." He says as he walks to his chair after letting go of Sheamus. **

"**What's wrong with him?" He asks. "Oh he is going through a thing where he is too old to show his parents affection. Don't take offense." Chandra says. "Oh boys go through that." He replies as he sits down at the head of the table. **

"**Uncle Sheamus!" Mac says as he walks in. "Hello, there. How are you doing?" He asks smiling down at the 4 years old. "I am good." **

"**Where's Drew?" Sheamus asks. "Right here." Drew says walking into the kitchen. "How's the knee doing?" "Good, I am due in at the doctor soon to have it looked at and hopefully get cleared to work soon." He replies. "Good, I bet you will happy to be back at work." Sheamus says smiling at his friend. "Aye." Drew says taking his place at the table next to his son. **

**Chandra brings Sheamus a freshly made cup of coffee, and kisses him on the cheek. She goes back to her cooking, flipping pancakes over in. Soon she brings a whole platter of them and sets them on the table. She gives the children each two of them. She takes one and cuts it into small pieces for Mary, and sets the small plate onto her highchair tray. "Babe, wanna put her back in her chair so she can eat?" Chandra says. He smiles at her. As he does so, she takes his plate and puts a generous helping on and replaces it. She hands the platter to Drew and he gets his own. With her family taken care of she ducks out the door for a smoke. **

**She comes back in a few minutes later and everyone seems to have eaten, she begins clearing the table. "Shea, would you get the kids off to school?" She asks as she rinses off dishes and puts them into the dishwasher. "Aye, love anything else I can do?" He asks as he walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her on the neck. "Well, maybe something later." She replies as she giggles a bit. **

"**Olright, Miss Molly and Sean let's get you off to school." He says, as the kids get up and follow him to the door. They each pick up their back pack just as the bus arrives. "Have a good day at school." He says. "See you later, Daddy." Molly says as she hugs him, and then walks out the door. "See ya, Dad." Sean says as he gives his father the same small hug as his sister. Sheamus watches as they get onto the bus and it drives away. **

**He walks back into the kitchen where Chandra has finished the dishes, and is now wiping down the table. "I think me and Mac are gonna go out and enjoy the day. Maybe go to the park." Drew says. "Don't leave on my account." Sheamus says. "I thought you might want to spend some time alone with your wife. And I wanted to give Morag a call and see of she can spend the day with us." He says. "New girl?" Sheamus asks with a curious grin. "Aye, maybe. But I think so." Drew says grinning. **

"**Come here, wife." Sheamus says. Chandra looks at him and smiles and walks to him. He wraps his arms around her, and claims her mouth. He breaks the long passionate kiss, and picks her up and carries her upstairs and deposits her gently onto their bed. He begins undressing her, "Sheamus, I have housework to do." She whines. "That can wait, I want ya." He says. "Well, then have what you want." She replies, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. **

**Chapter 32**

**Several hours later after dinner is done and the children are in bed, Chandra leaves Sheamus to watch TV and relax. She walks into the kitchen and gets a coke, she looks around the corner to see he is content in his his chair. She gets a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, and takes a drink chasing it with her coke. After doing this a few times she replaces the bottle and takes out her bottle of pills and pops four of them into her mouth and swallows them with a gulp of coke, and walks outside to smoke. **

**Drew comes into the living room and sits won and watches TV along with Sheamus. "Where is your wife?" He asks. "Smoking I think." He replies. "You should go check on her." Drew replies. Sheamuslooks at him suspiciously, "Why?" He asks. "I am just worried about her." Drew replies. Sheamus gets up and walks outside to find Chandra staring off into nothing. "Love, are you OK?" He asks. Chandra just about jumps outta her skin. "My God, Sheamus you scared the hell outta me." She says. "You don't look right, Baby. Are you OK?" She smiles, "Yes, I am fine." She replies getting up, and almost losing her balance. "You go inside, I will be there in a minute." She says. "Olright." He says looking at her strangely He walks back into he house and returns to his chair. "What is going on with her?" Sheamus asks. "I am not sure." Drew replies. **

**Chandra walks back into the house and staggers to the fridge and brings and grabs out three bottles of Guinness. She carries them into the living room and sits down on the couch. She hands one to Sheamus and another to Drew and she opens the other for herself. Sheamus gives Drew a look, and then opens his and takes a drink and then setting it down on the end table next to him. "Is Mac sleeping?" She asks. "Yeah he went right out. Poor lad tired from the day playing at the park." Drew replies, enjoying the civil conversation with her. "You are in a good mood." He comments. "Well, why wouldn't I? I have my loving husband home, my children are well and happy." She replies. "What more could you want huh?" He says sipping his drink. "Exactly." She says looking at Sheamus and smiling. "I love ya, me beautiful wife." "And I love you." She replies. **

**A while later, Chandra excuses herself and goes for another smoke. Her phone rings, she answers it on the first ring, "It's about time you got back to me, Berto." She says. "I will be out front in ten minutes." He says. "It better be good." She replies before hanging up. Chandra walks around the back of the house, to the driveway and meets him there. She hands him a stack of cash, and he hands her a large plastic bag and drives off. She opens the bag and inhales the scent of fresh bud. She exhales loudly and then rolls the bag up and stuffs into the pocket of her hoodie, and walks back around the house and in the back door. She comes inside and goes up the kitchen stairs, and walks into their bedroom and stashes the bag and her pill bottle in her underwear drawer. She grins a little and goes back down the stairs and grabs a coke, and the bottle of whiskey she was drinking from before, and her pack of cigarettes, and heads back up the stairs. **

**After she fills the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, she locks the door, and strips down and lowers herself into the steamy water. 'Girl, you are asking for it, with im home.' She thinks to herself, and then dismisses her thoughts. She loads her pipe and smokes a few bowls until she feels thoroughly stoned. She sets down the pipe and leans back and relaxes. 'I better find a place to stash this shit.' She thinks and gets up out of the water and finds her box of kotex and masterfully hides her weed and her pipe inside. 'He will never look in there.' She muses to herself. **

**She climbs back into the water and takes up her bottle of Jack Daniels and drinks herself drunk. She sets the bottle down and lights a cigarette, and leans back again to relax in the hot water. Chandra is so relaxed, that she doesn't here the door. "Channie, what you got the door locked fer?" Sheamus says from the other side. "Huh, is it locked?" She replies. "Aye, can ya let me in?" He asks. "Yeah, just a sec, Babe." She says knowing full well she locked it herself. **

**She opens the door, and Sheamus looks at her and grins, as he eyes her wet, naked and semi-covered in lavender scented bubbles. "Yer, such a good wife." He says as he claims her lips in a very passionate breathtaking kiss. "Care to join me?" She asks as Sheamus starts pulling off his clothes. "Aye, love to." He says his voice full of lust, causing Chandra to giggle a little. She walks back to the tub, and climbs in and lights a cigarette. **

**He notices the bottle of Jack sitting on the floor, "Having yerself a little party huh?" He asks. "Just relaxin' a little Baby." She replies running her finger lightly down his chest. He reaches for the bottle and takes a couple a drinks from it. He sets it down and kisses her, his mouth moves to her neck and down to her breast. He nips at her nipple, sending Chandra into nearly instant need for him. With is hand he finds her cleanly shaven center ready for him. "Not, yet. I am not ready to get out." She says as she takes a long drag from her smoke. "Nor I." He replies sliding his finger into her, her walls clamp down on him instantly. He continues ministrations, as Chandra lays her legs on his shoulder giving him easier access. **

"**I want ya so bad, Sheamie." She says. He moves her legs down and lets out the water, and helps her up. He steps out of the tub and picks her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and goes down on her lapping up her every drop of wetness. She howls with pleasure as he gently bites her clit making her want him even more. "Baby, I can't take it no more. I want you." She moans. He smiles broadly and climbs between her legs and enters her. "Is that what ya been wantin'?" He says. She pulls him to her and latches her mouth on his neck and moves down his shoulder as pumps into her. Soon they both climax at the same time. He rolls off of her and holds her as they both fall asleep. **

**Chapter 33**

*****Three weeks later*****

**Chandra returns to the house to find Mac sitting on the couch watching cartoons, he looks up and smiles. "Auntie Channie, Daddy said he had to go to the doctor today." He says. "Who is watching you?" She asks worried, then realizing Drew wouldn't have left the children by themselves. "Marie is here. She went to lay down Mary, she was cranky." He says. "Ok, I am gonna see if she needs any help." Chandra says turning and walking towards the stairs. **

**She walks into Mary's room, and smiles. "Thanks, Marie. I didn't know Drew had an appointment." Chandra says. Marie turns and smiles, "Don't mention it. Mary is always such a sweetheart, and I love spending time with the kids. Molly and Sean are out back playing. Poor little Mac, he and Molly got into a fight." She says. Chandra laughs, "Those two kids, they are only 5 and 4 years old and they act like a married couple." Chandra says. "Mac is mad, because Molly wanted to play with Sean today." Marie says. "Goodness gracious." Chandra says as they walk out of the room. **

"**Want some coffee or something?" Chandra asks. "Oh don't go to any bother." Marie says. "Oh, it's no bother." "I will take a soda if you have it." Marie replies. "Have I got a soda...in this house?" Chandra says smiling pulling out an extra coke from the fridge for her friend.**

"**I just noticed, they took off the cast." "Yes, finally. I have the use of both arms." Chandra says. **

"**How is that husband of yours?" Marie says taking a drink of her coke. Chandra smiles, "He is good, still the champ." "Do you miss the road and working with him?" Marie asks. "God, yes. But after the kids we decided I would stay home and raise them. But I do sometimes wish I was back there." Chandra replies. "You know I could take care of the kids, and you could go back to work." Chandra looks up at her friend, "I couldn't ask you to do that." She replies. "But, you know we can afford to hire a tutor and bring them along, plus I take care of Mac while Drew is away." Chandra says as her mind begins to race about being on the tour again. "That way Mac can be with his father, I know he misses him when he is gone. You would have your family together. I can see the stress written on your face from being away from your husband, and having to raise these kids almost by yourself." "Oh, Marie don't get me wrong. Sheamus is a wonderful father and husband I just wish he were around more." Chandra says, "Come outside with me." She says as she picks out her pack of cigarettes out of her purse. Marie follows her out the back door. They sit on the bench and watch Molly and Sean playing. **

"**Mommy...Mommy!" Molly says as she runs to her mother. "Hey, Princess. Are you having a good time?" "Yes, Mommy. Me and Seanie are playing, but Mac he got mad and won't come outside. I think he is mad at me." She says. "I am sure he will come around. He is watching cartoons." "I want to go see him." Molly says as she hugs her mother. "Mommy where is your broke arm? Is it all better?" She asks. "Yes, the doctor took my cast off." Chandra replies. "I am glad." Molly says as she walks off into the house. **

**Sean looks up to see where his sister went, and walks to his mother. "Hi, Mom." He says. "Hey, Son." She replies hugging him. "Don't worry Mom, we were good for Marie." He says. "Good, Son. But I knew you would be." She replies as he wriggles from her and walks into the house. **

"**Those kids are so much like Sheamus it isn't even funny." "Yeah wait until they are mad, they turn into him especially Sean." Chandra says grinning. "You should see Mary when she gets angry, she balls up her tiny fist, and shakes it at you and squeals at the top of her lungs. It is so cute." Chandra says as she grinds out her cigarette. **

**They walk back into the house, Chandra pulls out left over fried chicken and potato salad. She warms up the chicken in the microwave and sets the table. "Kids, come and get ready for lunch." Chandra calls. **

**Drew walks in the front door, and finds everyone in the kitchen. "There's plenty, have a seat." She says, as Drew takes a seat next to Marie. "Good news. I am going back to work, the doctor has cleared me to work. I called Laurenitis, and he wants me there tomorrow" He says. Mac looks at him, and almost bursts into tears. "But, Daddy! I dona want ya to go to work!" He wails. Drew looks at him empatheticly. "I have ta work, lad. And I will be home again." He replies. "Mac, your Da needs to work. And it will make him feel better about himself." Chandra says. "I know, but I will miss him." He replies through his tears. "I will miss you too." Drew says embracing the child as he climbs on his father's lap. **

**Chandra dishes up the kid's plates and Mac goes back to his chair, and sniffles back his tears. "It's OK, Mac. My Daddy always has to go back to work, and I miss him like crazy." Molly says, trying to comfort her friend. She gets up from her chair and gives the sad four year old a hug. Sean just watches and glares at her. **

"**Come on Molly, time to have lunch." Chandra says directing Molly to her seat. "But Mommy Mac is sad." She whines. "I know he is Princess, but he needs to understand his Daddy has a job and he needs to get back to it." Chandra says taking her seat next to Marie. **

**Chandra, Marie, and Drew chat during lunch as the children play more than eat. **

"**Mommy I am full." Molly says. Chandra looks at her plate. "You've hardly eaten, try a few more bites." She says. "May I be excused, Mom?" Sean asks. "Yes, son. Put your plate in the sink, please." She says. "How come Sean can go and I can't?" Molly whines. "Because Sean ate his lunch and you sat and played." Molly quiets down and finishes her lunch. "Now can I go?" She asks. "Yes." Chandra says, Molly gets up and takes her plate to the sink, and stomps off to go outside. **

"**Wow, she is just like her father." Marie comments. "Yes, sometimes a bit too much like him." Chandra replies. **

"**Go ahead Mac, I can see you are full." Drew says. The child puts his dish away and scurries outside to play with Molly. **

"**That was delicious as always, Channie." Drew says as he walks outside to watch the children play. **

"**I must be on my way. Thank you for lunch." Marie says. "Anytime, and thank you for watching the kids today." "Don't mention it." Marie says as Chandra walks with her to the front door. **

"**Do tell your husband hello for me." Marie says before she walks out of the door. "I will, when he is home next we will have you over for dinner." Chandra says. "That sounds great." Marie says as she walks down the steps and gets into her car. Chandra watches her leave, and then dials a number on her phone. "Berto, I need more. Asap." She says. "The same a quarter." She says before snapping her phone shut, and walking back inside.  
**

**She runs into Drew, "Berto? As in Del Rio?" He asks suspiciously. "Yeah we are friends so what." She replies brushing past him. He follows her through the house, and into the back deck. She lights a smoke, and sits down. "If yer such good friends why doesn't he ever come over? Does Sheamus know?" Drew questions her. "What are you, my father?" She says. "No, I just worry about you. And why would you be friends with someone that treats your husband with such hate?" He says. "I am a big girl, Drew. And for you information, Sheamus does not pick my friends." "Loyalty to yer husband would be nice ya know." "I can't wait til tomorrow.." Chandra replies grinding out her smoke and walking back into the house. **

**She cleans up after lunch, just as she turns on the dishwasher, Mary wakes, her cries being heard through the baby monitor. **

**As she walks up the stairs to retrieve her daughter, he phone rings. "Yeah." She says answering it. "Alright, give me a few minutes, I will meet you out front." She says before closing her phone.**

**She picks up now 10 month old child, and quickly changes her and brings her down stairs. She puts her on the floor with her toys, and walks to her purse and takes out a crisp 100 dollar bill and stuffs it in her pocket, and walks out the front door. She walks to the black Ferrari, and hands him the money, he in turn hands her a rolled up plastic bag. She stuff it down the front of her pants. "Thanks man." She says. "Adios." He says before he backs out of the driveway and speeds down the street. **

**Chapter 34  
**

**Later that night, with the children in their beds sleeping, Chandra gets a few cokes from the fridge and heads upstairs. "Aren't you gonna watch Raw tonight?" Drew asks as she walks past him to the stairs. "Yes, I am gonna watch it in my room. I need some space." She replies ascending the stairs. **

"**Space? Yeah right." Drew mutters to himself. **

**She walks into the room and walks to the TV and turns it on. She opens a drawer and pulls out her bag and un rolls it and inhales the sweet smell. She sets it down and pulls out a plastic pill bottle. She grins as she opens it, as it filed with vicotin She takes out four of them and pops them into her mouth and swallows them with a drink of coke. "Ah damn, I forgot the whiskey." She says to herself. She gets up and leaves the room, she sneaks down the set of stairs that lead straight into the kitchen. She peaks around the corner and sees Drew completely engrossed in some paranormal show. "Him and his damned ghosts." She mutters, as she goes to the cabinet and pulls out a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels. She returns to her room using the same back staircase. **

**Once back inside her room, she locks the door. She walks to the bed and sits down, and then opens the bottle of whiskey. She takes a drink straight from the bottle and chases with her coke. She looks at the clock beside her bed and smiles, as she picks up the TV remote and turns the channel to the USA network. She picks up her bag and reaches for her blue glass pipe, and loads it full of the sweet smelling herb. She smokes as the opening of Raw is played. As she taps out the cashed bowl she lights a cigarette and watches the show. **

**Awhile later, she is chasing the amber liquor with coke, and Sheamus appears on the TV She smiles broadly at him, as if he could see her. "My beautiful Prince." She slurs happily. He looks into the camera as if he were looking right at her, and flashes a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. **

"**I am defend my WWE championship against Christian on Sunday. Christian, now this is a man who whines and cries because he can't get what he wants. Christian be man...and come this Sunday I will prove you are just a cry baby." He says. He pauses as Christian is walking out onto the stage. **

"**Sheamus, the only way you will beat me, if you blind me." Christian says laughing. **

**Chandra takes a shot, as she scowls at the TV "ASSHOLE" She growls. **

"**I am right here, Captain crybaby. You got big words from so far away." **

**Christian charges to the ring and climbs in, Sheamus stands there smirking at him. "Well come on, Fella. I am right here, what are ya gonna do?" Sheamus says taunting the Canadian. Christian charges at Sheamus, but is met with a brogue kick to his face. **

**Chandra smiles, "That's my man." She slurs proudly. **

**She takes a few more pills, finishes her bottle of liquor, and smokes more weed, until she hears a soft knock on her door. She gets up and staggers to the door, "Who is it?" She slurs. "Drew. Are you alright?" He asks. "I fink so, Drewie. Are you awight?" She replies back She unlocks the door, and smiles at him as she holds onto the door frame for balance. "You are wasted again!" He says, as she pushes past her. "Drewie, got outta my room." She says. "You can barely talk. Ew what is that smell. It's like a skunk was let loose in here." He says looking around. Chandra stands there and giggles. "Do you always talk like that?" She asks. "Talk like what?" He says. "You sound so cute...talk more." She says giggling. Drew rolls his eyes at her. "I cana help how I talk...now stop making fun of me." He grumbles as he finds the empty bottle. "Did ya see my Sheamie on TV? He was soooo cute." She slurs. "Aye." He replies as Chandra giggles more. "Ya dona do that when speaks." "I do too. I love how he talks. Don't be mad, Drewie. I wasn't making fun of you." She says giggling even more. **

**Drew turns and looks at her. "You are STONED!" He says. Chandra looks at him, "No, I am drunk as hell. But very firtsy right now." She slurs as she turns to walk out the door. She walks down the stairs, holding onto the railing very carefully. Drew follows her, "Channie be careful. I dona want ya ta fall." He says. " I am big girl, and can get a coke all by myself." She says giggling. She get to kitchen and opens the fridge and falls on her ass. "Ouch!" She says, getting to her knees and using the fridge door to pull herself up. She grabs a coke, and a Guinness, and stumbles a little but regains her balance and leaves the kitchen to only run into Drew. "I don't think you need more alcohol" He says trying to take the bottle from her. "Drewie, you are my friend right?" She asks. "Aye." "Then quit orderin' me around all the time." I got the damned thing for you!" She slurs giving him the bottle. "I wanted to hang out wif you for awhile. But if ya don't wanna be my friend anymore...I get it." She slurs then walks off hurt.**

**Channie.." he says going after her. She turns, and tries to focus her eyes on him. She points her finger at him and pokes him in the chest, "No, you act like you are my father. And it hurts me. If I was your fwiend you wouldn't act like that. You always threatening to tattle on me. Sheamie isn't my father either...he is my husband!" She slurs rather loudly, and then brushes past him and walks up the stairs very slowly. **

**Drew follows her into her room, she sits down and opens her coke and lights a cigarette. "Olright, I am sorry. I am just worried about you." "Stop worrying and be my friend again." She says as she picks up her pipe and loads it. "Wanna get stoned wit me? But only if you are my friend." "No Channie, and neither should you." He says. "Aw you gonna go tell on me now? Go ahead go tell Sheamus I am such a horrible wife...and I will tell him how you are a horrible friend! Hitting on his wife and all." She says. "No, I am not gonna tell on you. I am sorry that is what you think." "What I think? It's what I know. I know you are mad because I won't sleep with you." She slurs. Drew looks at her, feeling completely wounded. "Good night, Chandra." He says getting up and taking his ale with him. **

**She watches him and leave and close her door. "What a jerk." She mumbles as she tokes on her pipe.**

**Chapter 35**

*****Later that night*****

**Chandra sneaks into Drew's room and sits on the edge of his bed. She gently lays her hand on his nicely tanned arm. "Drewie, are you awake?" She asks quietly. She gets no response from him. She shakes his arm, "Drewie, wake up." She says. "Is Mac OK?" He replies half awake. "Yes, he is sleeping." She says. "What ya want? I was sleeping." "I wanna talk." She slurs still feeling her stupor. "Cana wait til morning?" He asks. "No, it can't. I need to talk to you, I am upset and need my friend." she says sadly. **

**Drew turns on a lamp and sits up, he looks at her and can see the sadness on her face. "Yer friend? I didn't think you wanted me as yer friend anymore." He says she can hear the pain in his voice. "I am sorry, I know I have been horrible lately. Of course you are still my friend, if you still want to be mine." She says sadly. "Tell me what is wrong." He says. Chandra just looks down at the floor, she can feel the sting of her tears as they threaten to escape. "I am a horrible wife, a horrible mother, and an even worse friend. I am afraid I have ruined our friendship I understand if you never wanted to speak to me again. In fact I fully expect Sheamus to want to divorce me soon. I can't hide what I have been doing. Drewie we almost had sex...I almost cheated on my husband!" She says through her tears. **

"**Now you listen to me, us almost having sex was my fault. I was wrong, as you were trying to be a good wife. I know you love him, and I promise you that I will never put you in that position again. That man loves you, you have got to see that." Drew says pulling her into his arms and letting her cry. **

**She pushes away from him, "But now I am a drunk, I'm on drugs...what am I gonna do? If he finds out he will leave me. I don't wanna live without him. My Sweet Prince, he will be so angry and hurt. And you I've put you through Hell. You are my closest friend, I don't wanna lose you either." She says and then puts her hands over her face and sobs. He wraps his arms around her, and just holds her and let's her cry into his chest. "You will quit taking those bloody pills. No more smoking that crap, you will quit drinking fer awhile. You said you wanted to go visit Manny. Go to Oregon and visit awhile. Take the kids on a little vacation. Get some rest, and then come back home. Everything will be fine again. I promise ya." He says. **

**Chandra lifts her head, "And we are still friends?" She asks wiping the tears from her eyes. "Aye, we will always be friends." He says as he smiles sweetly at her. "But, I am afraid." she says starting to cry all over again. She lays her head on his chest and sobs, her whole body shaking against his. He holds her, "You are Chandra Cerrydwen Catherine Pruitt Farrelly, the strongest woman I know. You will get through this." **

**Drewie, I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway." She says as she sits up. "I know, and I am sorry too. I just didn't know how to help you." He says. "I am gonna go to bed now, tomorrow Sheamus comes home." She says. **

"**Good night, Chandra. And everything will be OK" He says as she stands up and walks to the door. "Good night, and I am truly sorry I bothered you." She says leaving the room. **

**Drew lays back down and turns off the light, he tries to fall back to sleep but is unable. His mind is plagued with her image. "Why can't I get out of my head. I love her, but she is my best friend's wife. I can never have her, I can never be with her." **

**Chandra walks into her room and sits down on the bed and lights a cigarette, she finishes off her can of coke. And sits and thinks. 'How could I hurt him, he is such a good friend. Oh my Sheamie, how can I do this to you. I was almost unfaithful. Oh my goodness...I was, I kissed Drew, and I almost slept with him. Sheamus will never understand, he will fly into a jealous rage when he finds out. He will leave me, and all this crap I been doing. He won't want me anymore.' she grinds out her cigarette in the ashtray and lays down almost immediately passing out. **

*****A few hours later*****

**Chandra sleeps fitfully, tossing and turning from her dreams...**

_Sheamus stands there, his eyes bloodshot from crying. "No Chandra I am done! You dona know how this feels! I loved you, with everything I had. We have no marriage if I cana trust you!" He says. Chandra looks at him, as if her world just crumbled. "No! I won't let you leave me. What about the kids? They need their FATHER!" She sobs. "Aye, their father they will have! I am taking them from you. My children will na have a drunk drug addict for a mum!" He growls. "Baby PLEASE." She sobs as he walks from the room. She falls to her knees and cries as hard as she has ever cried before. "No! I won't let him do this to me!" She says wiping the tears from her face. She gets up and goes after him. Meeting him at the door, "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly you will not leave me, and you will not our children from their Mother!" _

_He turns and looks at her, she can see the rage and pain he feels. " I have ta protect the wee ones from you." He says as he picks up Mary and holds her in his arms. "Come on, Molly and Sean, go to the car and wait for yer Da." He says. The twins obey him, and he looks at Chandra one last time. And just shakes his head. "Can't we fix this?" She asks, as she is on the verge of tears again. "I dona know if there is anything ta fix." He says coldly. "Sheamus I love you!" She says. "Prove it, get yerself cleaned up and MAYBE we can talk." He says and then walks out the door._

**Chandra bolts up from sleeping "Sheamus!" She wails. She looks around and sees she is still in her bed, fully clothed and way to early to be awake. "Oh my God. It was just a dream." She mumbles and lays back down and falls asleep **

**With the sun peering through the windows she wakes as she feels the warm Florida sun hit her face. She sits up and walks out of the room to check on her children. She begins to panic as none of them are in their beds. She races down the stairs and finds them sitting at the table each with a bowl of cereal, enjoying their breakfast. Drew sits in his usual spot. He looks up and greets Chandra with a smile. He sees the relieved look on her face. "You OK?" He asks. "Yes, thanks for getting them up." She says as she walks to the fridge and gets out a cold coke. She opens it and takes a drink, "You kids being good for your Uncle Drew?" She says. "Yes, Mommy." Molly replies. "Good, you are all such good children. I love you so much." She says before ducking out the back door for a smoke. She comes back in almost immediately and grabs a bottle of Ibuprofen, and she takes two out of the bottle and replaces the cap. "My head is killing me." she mutters before going back outside.**

**Chapter 36**

**With the Children off to school, Chandra sees Drew, "Would you mind looking after Mary for a bit, Sheamus will be home soon, and I want to take a shower and clean up the house a little." Chandra says. "Sure, I would be happy to." He says as he takes the toddler from her. "Are you gonna be OK?" he says. "Yes, I am gonna be just fine." She replies as she turns to walk up the stairs. **

**Once inside her room she puts away her bag of weed and her pipe. She picks up the now half empty pill bottle, and stashes it away into her dresser drawer. Finding empty whiskey bottle she tosses it into the trash. She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower after adjusting the water she strips out of yesterdays clothes and stands under the spray. **

**Drew is downstairs sitting on the floor with Mary as Mac watches cartoons. She pulls herself up by the edge of the couch and squeals at Mac, he smiles at her as she hangs on to the edge and moves along it. Suddenly she turns sideways and lets go, and takes four steps all by herself as the front door opens. **

"**When did she start walking? Did I miss that too?" **

**Drew turns and sees Sheamus, "No, you didn't miss it. Those were her first steps." Drew replies. Sheamus looks down at his daughter who plops on her butt, and puts her arms up. "Da Da Da!" She squeals. He drops his bag and goes to her. He bends down picks her up, and holds her close to him. "I missed you, Angel." He says. She grabs his face and gives him a slobbery kiss. "Aw thank ya. Your Da loves you too." He says setting her down on her feet, and holding her hands. She goes to take a step and he lets go of her and she walks all the way to Drew taking at least ten steps. "Where is my beautiful wife? And why is she missing this?" Sheamus asks. "She went to take a shower, I was looking after Mary for her." Drew replies. "I am gonna go and surprise her." Sheamus says as Mary sits down and starts playing with her toys. **

"**Why is Uncle Sheamus so excited, Dad?" Mac asks. "Because Mary started walking today, and he got to see it." He replies. **

**Sheamus takes the stairs two at a time, until he reaches their bedroom and walks in. He finds Chandra in the bathroom, completely dressed and brushing out her long hair. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck. "Hey Honey. How was your trip home?" She asks smiling. "It was the good, but the best part was walking in the house. I got to see Mary take her first steps." He says excitedly. "What? She's walking?" Chandra replies surprised. "Aye, just as I was walking in the door." He says. **

**Chandra sets down her brush and turns around and throws her arms around Sheamus' neck. "I missed you." She says before she kisses him softly. "I missed you too." She says as she looks into his blue eyes. **

"**How long do I have you for?" She asks. "A few days. Then its off to Europe." He replies. "Aw I hate it when you are out of the country." She says. "I know, Babe. I hate being so far away from you." He replies capturing her mouth. "I am gonna go and visit Manny, while you are away." She says. "That is a fine idea, He hasn't seen the kids in forever." "I will have to take the twins out of school. But Mary's birthday is soon, I want you home for that. And the twins turn 6 soon too." She says. "I will I promise. I already asked for the time, and I have it." He says. **

**Chapter 37**

*****One Week Later*****

**Chandra sits in the living of the house she grew up in, she looks around a feeling of sadness washes over her. "Mommy why are you sad?" Molly asks as she sits next her. "I just miss your father, is all." She says looking at her daughter. "I miss him too. When will he be home?" "Not for a few weeks. We are gonna stay here and visit with Pappa Manny. Do you want to see something that I made before I met your Father?" She asks. "Yes." Molly answers excitedly. "Well, come on then." Chandra says getting up and leading her daughter up a set of stairs and down the hallway. They come to a door, and walk inside. Molly looks around the room. "Wow, I never seen so many pictures of Daddy before." She says out of amazement. "Before I met your Daddy, I was his biggest fan. This used to be my bedroom." She says. "How did you meet Daddy?" Molly asks. Chandra smiles, remembering the day she met her fair Sheamus. **

"**There was gonna be a show in Portland, just a little way away. I was buying tickets to the show, and he was there in the ticket booth, signing autographs. Of course, I didn't know he was gonna be there." **

"**I bet you were surprised." Molly says. **

"**Yes, I was so excited when I saw him." **

"**I went to buy my ticket and he wouldn't take my money, he gave me a ticket and I sat in the front row. You see this picture here?" **

"**Yes, Mommy." **

"**I brought it with me, never knowing when an opportunity for an autograph might happen. He signed it that day." **

"**And you still have it? Did you fall in love with im that day? Was it love at first sight?" **

**Chandra chuckles at her daughter's questions. "Oh I loved him way before that day. I went to the show that was only a few weeks later. I sat in the front row, and he came up to me right before his match, and do you know what he said?" **

"**No, Mommy." **

"**He said Can I have a kiss for luck?" **

**Molly eyes widen with curiosity, "Did you kiss him?" **

"**I did, right on his pale cheek. And he won that night. Later we went out for dinner, and we have been together ever since. To this day I still say I am the luckiest fan alive."**

"**Are you still his biggest fan?"**

"**Yes, Princess I am." **

"**Can I show this room to Seannie and Mac?" Molly asks. Chandra looks at her daughter and smiles, "Of course you can." She replies, as she gazes a round the room fondly at the memories of the beginning of her relationship with Sheamus. **

**Chandra walks down the hallway and opens a door and walks in, she looks at the King size black framed canopy bed. She smiles as memories flood her mind of the time she changed this into her room, and the night her and Sheamus shared here, and in that bed. She sits down and opens the small fridge and takes out a coke. She cracks it open and takes a drink. "I wonder, Manny did say he stocked me up." She opens the drawer of the black walnut nightstand. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaims as she unrolls the large plastic bag. She takes a wiff of the contents inside. "Freshly grown Oregon sticky bud." Se says as she plucks out a large nug. Looking inside the drawer further she finds her old pipe, still full of black resin. The outside of the glass still bright green with a little 4-leaf clover on the end. She smiles as she places the bud inside the bowl and lights the sticky herb. She looks down and finds a small glass jar, with a note under it. "Hey Channie, a gift from John. Give him a call, he said he would love to hang out." She reads. Chandra lets out an excited laugh. "Is this what I think it is? Oh my God yes! Honey Oil!" She says to herself almost giddy. **

**She looks around the drawer after taking another hit off the pipe, and finds her scraping tools. She lights the end of a metal piece of street sweeper material, until it glows red. She opens the small jar and scoops out a chunk of hardened oil, now the consistency of honey. She warms the oil and lets it fall onto her bud, letting it soak in for a moment she takes a another drink of her coke. **

**She lights the bowl and forgetting, that oil catches fire, she gently blows out the flame and inhales deeply holding it in as long as she can before coughing. Having forgotten how potent the combination is she bursts into a coughing fit. She rushes to the bathroom and shuts the door before her coughing alerts the children. She sits on the bathroom counter and finishes the bowl. After a few moments she gathers her senses, and hops down and looks at her reflection in the mirror, and just giggles. **

**She walks out of the room and replaces everything back into the drawer and grabs her coke and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and thinks for a minute, and then dials a number. **

"**Hey, Johnny! It's Chandra." **

"**Yeah, it's a good batch. Was that one of your girls I was smoking?" She says. **

"**Not bad...not bad at all." **

"**Yeah around 8 tonight, after the kids go to bed. I got all the Guinness you can drink." She says. **

"**Alright, I will see then." She says before hanging up.**

**She replaces her phone into her pocket as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, and hears the door bell. She walks over and opens the door, and smiles widely. "Tressa! It's been forever." She says. **

"**Did you bring those adorable kids with you?" Tressa asks as she hugs her friend. **

"**Of course I did." She replies as Mac walks up to her. **

"**Who is this cutie. He can't be yours." Tressa asks. **

"**McIntyre I want you to meet my friend, this is Tressa Decious." **

"**I am honored to meet you Miss Decious." Mac says offering his hand. **

"**Oh, thank you. You are such a well mannered young man." She says. **

"**The honor is all mine." He replies flashing his father's dimple laden smile. **

"**Mac, honey why don;y you go Find Molly, I bet she is upstairs." Chandra says. Mac smiles, "Ok, Auntie Channie." He replies before leaving. **

"**McIntyre...Didn't you used to hang out with a guy...Drew isn't that his name? **

"**Yes, Drew that is his father. Sheamus' best friend. I take of Mac while Drew is away working." **

"**I thought he was one of yours for a minute." **

"**Come on let's sit down and catch up." Chandra says. **

"**How long are you here for?" **

"**Just a few weeks, until Sheamus gets back from Europe." **

"**Ya, know I would swear your eyes look awful big." Tressa says. **

"**What do you mean by that?" Chandra asks trying to act innocent. **

"**By the looks of you, I would say you got something good. Does your husband approve?" **

**Chandra laughs, "My husband don't know. I quit for six years, and I have some stress that I have kept secret from him, and this is how I am dealing with it." **

"**You know you shouldn't keep secrets from him." Tressa says. **

"**I know but, it can't be helped. If he knew he would be irate. I am afraid I would lose everything." Chandra says pulling out a prescription bottle from her pocket and looking around. She takes out four pills and puts them in her mouth and swallows with a big drink of coke. "What are those?" Tressa asks, her voice showing her concern. "Just a little vicotin" She replies. "Come outside with me." Chandra says as she rifles through her purse sitting on the coffee table, and pulling out her cigarette pack. **

**The two women walk out through the kitchen and out the back door. "I was thinking of having a BBQ later. Inviting some people over." Chandra says. **

"**I think that is a fine idea. Hey have you called John?" **

"**Yeah just before you got here. He is coming over later, but I think I will call him back have him come over earlier, for dinner." **

"**Remember when all you had to say was I got hot meat and cold beer and he came right over?" Tressa says laughing at the memory. "Yes! And we used to always mess with his hair and call him Wolverine." Chandra replies. **

**Chapter 38**

"**Channie, I am gonna take the kids to town with me, maybe out to lunch." Manny says as she walks into the living room. "Oh sure that is a fine idea." She replies. "You children behave yourselves." She says. Both Molly and Sean smile, "Yes, Mom." They say. "Where are we gonna go?" Mac asks. "Oh you will see." Manny replies with a smile. "Mary's Diaper bag is over there and packed with everything you should need." Chandra says as Manny picks her up. "You have a good time, and relax." Manny says as he walks to the front door with the twins and Mac following behind. "I will, don't worry about me." She says. **

**Chandra waits until she hears the car leave, "Come on, let's go see what is in my room." Chandra says grabbing Tressa by the arm. **

**They walk up the stairs and into Chandra's room. She opens her nightstand drawer and pulls out her pipe, her bag, and a small glass jar. "Damn, how long did it take him to make this?" Tressa asks as she looks at the contents. "I imagine awhile, and a lot of butane." She replies laughing. Chandra hands Tressa the pipe and bag, "Wanna load that up?" She says as she heats her piece of metal. She holds the flame on it, until it glows red, then dips it into the jar and pulls out a good chunk of oil, She holds it over the bowl and adds a little more flame to it, and watches it seemingly melt off onto the large bud. Chandra puts the pipe to her mouth and lights the contents ever so gently waving the flame over it as to not set the oil on fire. "Shit, you ain't changed, you never give nobody greens." "My shit, I get the green hit." She replies as she blows out a small cloud of smoke from her lungs, and hands it to her friend. The two women continue with their smoking session until the bowl is empty and they are completely wasted. "It has been too long." Tressa says out of the blue. Chandra looks at her and smiles, "Yeah it has." She replies as her phone rings. **

"**Maybe that's John." Tressa says. Chandra's eyes get big, "No, that is not John with that ring tone...It's my husband. Oh no, I can't talk to him like this." She says. "You gotta answer it, he might think something is wrong." "If I do answer he will know something is wrong." Chandra says. "Oh for crying out loud." Tressa says and picks up the wailing phone, and answers it on speaker. "Hello." She says. "who is this?" Sheamus replies. "Tressa. How are you Sheamus?" "I am fine. Why are you answering me wife's phone?" "She is indisposed at the moment." Tressa says trying to stifle a giggle. Chandra covers her mouth as to not be heard as she wants to laugh. "Could ya ask her to call me, when she is done?" He says. "I sure will." Tressa says not being able to hold back her laughing as she hangs up the phone. **

"**I am indisposed? Like he is gonna buy that. You laughed so dang much he is gonna know something is going on." Chandra says smacking her friend on the arm. "He's your husband, you talk to him next time he calls. He does have a sexy voice though. I am sorry I made fun of him all those times." Tressa says. "I love how he talks, after being married to him for 6 years I never tire of it. And I forgave you a long time ago. It is in your nature to be a bitch." Chandra says laughing. "I guess you are right, I am kind of a bitch huh?" **

**Chandra picks up her phone, she dials a number. "Hey Johnny, what are you doing later?"  
**

"**Oh not much, why?" **

"**Are ya still with Misty?" **

"**Yeah, she got the day off today." **

"**Well, I was thinking of having a BBQ for dinner, I will lots of steak and cold beer. All the Guinness you can drink. I know how much you love that." **

"**I can do that. What time?" **

"**Oh about 5, and bring Misty along, I haven't seen her in years." Chandra says. **

"**Alright, we will be there." **

"**Awesome, see ya soon." Chandra says before hanging up.**

**Tressa gives her a disapproving look. "You were flirting with him." She says. "Oh my goodness, it's John!" She replies. "You called him before Sheamus." She says grinning. "Oh don't read too much into it, I am indisposed remember. If I had called him back right away he would have become suspicious, and it's not like I am doing anything wrong." Chandra says. "You are back to getting stoned again, you are popping pills, and you called a guy that used to like...A LOT. I think your husband would find a lot wrong with that." Chandra looks at her, and squints her eyes. "Are you gonna tell on me?" She asks. "No, of course not, I am just worried about you." Tressa says. Chandra exhales loudly, "I swear if another person tells me they are worried about me...I am gonna scream! You sound just like Drew!" Chandra growls. "Damn, calm down. No need to freak out." Tressa says smiling. Chandra starts laughing, "Wow. I kinda freaked out huh." **

**Chandra picks up her phone, and takes a deep breath, then exhales. She dials a number. **

"**Hey sweetheart, Tressa said you called." **

"**Aye, love I did. What were you doing?" **

"**I was in the bathroom, honey." **

"**Oh. How are you doing?"**

"**I am fine. How are you, Baby? I miss you." She says. **

"**I am fine, and missing ya too. Are the kids around?" **

"**No, Manny took them out to lunch, and probably to spoil them rotten." She replies. **

"**Channie, what's wrong? You sound funny." He says. **

"**Nothing is wrong, Shea. What do you mean I sound funny?" **

"**I don't know maybe it's just that I miss you so." **

"**You know how much I love you, Husband." **

"**And I love you, my beautiful wife. I gotta go Baby, but I will call you later." He says. **

"**Ok, Talk to you soon." She says before hanging up. **

"**Come on we gotta go to the store." Chandra says. "What are we gonna get?" "Stuff for dinner, and stop by the liquor store." Chandra replies with a big grin. "Why are you so excited, you don't even drink." Tressa says, causing Chandra to laugh. "Oh I do these days, you would be shocked. I bet I can drink Ol' Johnny under the table." She says. Tressa laughs, "Yeah right." She replies. **

**They walk outside and get into Chandra's Viper. "Did you get a new one?" "Yes, I wrecked the old one." Chandra says as she turns the key and car comes to life with a loud roar. "How did you do that?" "Me and Sheamus got into a fight, and I left and I was upset, was driving to fast on a wet curvy road." She says remember that day, not too long ago. "Did you get hurt?" "yeah, just broke my arm and had to have it operated on. Got a couple of pins holding the bone together. Oh was Sheamus mad when I said I was getting another Viper." She says as they drive down the street. They pull into Safeway, and park the car. **

**Once inside the store, they quickly find what they need, two large packages of T-Bone steaks, a big tub of potato salad, and as they near the bakery section of the store an enormous chocolate cake. "I think that should be good." She says heading for the check-out. "Channie, you forgot coke." Tressa reminds her. "Oh shit, I did." She says, as they turn down the pop isle. She picks up 4 cases of the delectable soft drink and they checkout. After paying for everything they leave the store and load everything into the Viper's trunk. **

"**Off to the liquor store." She says as they head out onto the highway that splits the small town of St. Helens in half. She parks the car in front of the liquor store and walks inside. Quickly finding the Jack Daniels she picks up a half gallon and takes it to the counter and pays for it. They get back into the car and drive back to Chandra's house.**

"**Channie, since when do you drink whiskey?" Tressa asks. Chandra chuckles, "I have changed." She replies as she drives through the small town. They pull into the driveway just as a black Grand Am Pulls up to the curb. Chandra gets out of her car and sees her old friend, "Johnny!" She calls excitedly. He walks up the driveway with Misty following behind. He hugs her, "Hey girl, I have missed you. You went and got married to that wrestler and nobody ever heard from you again." He says, his brown eyes meeting her emerald ones. "What can I say, married life agrees with me." She replies smiling. "Misty, It is good to see you again. You still putting up with scoundrel?" She says. Misty smiles and gives her a hug, "Yeah, but he's good to me." Misty replies. "He ever gonna make an honest woman of you?" Chandra says, grinning. Misty shows shows Chandra her left hand. "Oh when is the big day?" "We haven't decided yet, it took five years for him to ask, so maybe in another five years." Misty says smiling. "That's a pretty ring." Chandra says. "It's not as nice as yours." Misty says admiring the two-carat princess cut emerald surrounded by diamonds, on Chandra's left hand. "Your ring is beautiful, it's not the size but the thought behind it. I am sure Johnny loves you just as much as my Sheamie loves me." Chandra says. **

"**Come on let's go inside." Chandra says as she grabs the grocery bags from the trunk of her Viper. John takes them from her, "I can handle that." He says. Tressa grabs the coke, and Chandra carries the liquor. They all walk into the house and are greeted by the children. **

"**Mommy, where were you?" Chandra smiles down at her daughter, "I went to the store and got stuff for dinner." Chandra replies. "Molly, these are some of my dearest friends, this is John, and his girlfriend, Misty. Where are Mary and the boys?" She asks. "They are out in the backyard with Papa Manny." She replies. "Why don't you go join them, and I will put this stuff away and start dinner. Did you have a good time today?" Chandra says. "Yes, we went to lunch, and then we went to a big park. Seannie got stung by a bee, and he cried." She says. "Well, It hurts when that happens honey." Chandra says, giving her daughter a scolding look. "I know, It's not nice to make fun of your brother." Molly says before going outside to join her siblings and Mac.**

"**Wow, that one is just like you." Misty says. Chandra smiles, "No, she is her father. They all are their father." She replies happily. "How many do you have now?" John asks. "I have three, a set of twins and a baby. I also care for my friend's child, while he is away on the tour." She replies putting the steak in the fridge. "Here ya go." She says handing John and Misty each a cold Guinness. Tressa grabs one, as does Chandra. "She drinks now?" John asks teasing her as she opens her bottle of ale and takes a long drink from it. "Apparently she does, I am not sure that husband of hers is a good influence." Tressa says. "Hey you leave my sweet Sheamie out of it." Chandra says grinning. **

"**So where is this wonderful man of yours?" Misty asks. "He is on tour in Europe right now." She replies. "You married that wrestler, that you used to always talk about didn't you?" She asks. "You know full well I did." She replies smirking knowing her friend is teasing her. "I am surprised he didn't run the other way." John says. **

**Manny walks into the kitchen where Chandra and her friends are. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the kids, we are gonna go upstairs?" Chandra asks. Manny grins, "Sure, no problem. Take your time, have fun." He says. "Thanks, you are the best." She says as she leads Tressa, John, and Misty up the stairs and to her room. **

**They walk in and sit down, John pulls out his stash container from his pocket, and his jar of oil, as Chandra pulls out her bag and jar of the same oil. "So does your husband smoke too?" Misty asks. Chandra chuckles, "No, he doesn't and if he knew I was he would come undone." She replies feeling a twinge of guilt. Chandra sits in silence thinking about how Sheamus would feel if he saw her, the disappointed look on his face, the pain in his eyes. 'Oh stop it! He will never know.' She thinks to herself, as she takes the pipe and forces a weak smile to her lips. She inhales and coughs hard, grabbing her bottle of Guinness she takes a drink soothing her throat. They smoke for quite awhile until she looks at the clock on the night stand. "Well I better start dinner." She says, looking around at everyone who all seem oblivious to the world. **

**They all follow her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulls out the steak and marinades it into BBQ sauce and places it back into the fridge. She grabs another bottle of Guinness and walks outside and lights a cigarette. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her pill bottle and pops a few pills into her mouth and swallows them down with a drink of the dark ale. John and Misty join her for a smoke. "You doin' pills too?" John asks. "Oh come on don't start on me about that too." She replies. "Not smart girl." He says. "What are you taking?" Misty asks. "It's just vicotin They gave it to me when I broke my arm." Chandra replies. "That stuff is bad for you, when abused." She says. "I am still in a lot of pain." Chandra says looking at the ground. "You Know I always knew when you lied. That hasn't changed." John says. Chandra just looks at him and shakes her head. **

**He finishes his cigarette, and walks back inside. He sits down next to Tressa. "You know the number to her husband?" He asks "No, but her phone is right over there." She replies knowing full well why he is asking. "Are you worried about her too?" She asks. "Yeah, she drinks now? She never used to do that. And now she eats pills like they are candy." He says. "She has a lot going on. She said something about a stressful situation." Tressa says. **

**John gets up and walks to the counter and grabs her phone, he walks through the living room, and out the front door. Sitting on a chair on the front porch, he opens her phone and quickly finds Sheamus' phone number. **

"**Hello." **

"**Mr. Farrelly?" He says. **

"**Aye, who is this on me wife's phone? Is she OK? What about me children?" He asks almost in a panic. **

"**My name is John Holcomb, and I am an old friend of Chandra's. She is in some trouble. I am very concerned about her. Do you have any idea of what she has been doing?" **

"**What do you mean?" Sheamus asks. **

"**She seems to be hooked on pain pills, she is drinking like I have never seen her do before, and well I hate to be the one to tell you this but she is smoking again." **

"**What do you mean, she has always smoked. Pills? What pills?" **

"**She eats vicotin like they are candy, and I don't mean she is smoking cigarettes." **

"**No, she quit that over six years ago. You can't be talking about my wife." He says. **

"**I assure you, Sheamus I am talking of your wife. How soon can you be here?" **

"**I can be on the next flight out. Please tell me, are my children OK? My friend's son id he alright?" **

"**Yes, the children are fine." John says. **

"**Do not tell her of this conversation, I will be there by morning." Sheamus says before hanging up. **

**He immediately calls the airline, and gets two tickets to Portland, Oregon. **

**He sits in the locker room, his head in his hands his whole body wracked with worry. Drew walks in, and sees him. "What's wrong?" He asks. "It's Chandra. We leave tonight after the show." He says. "Is everything OK? Is Mac alright?" Drew asks. "Aye, the kids are fine. It's Chandra. She is on drugs, she is smoking weed again, and apparently is a raging alcoholic." He says. Drew looks at him, "I am sorry." He says. "You are sorry? Did you know of this?" He demands. "Aye, she had promised me that she quit." He replies. Sheamus gets to his feet, and looks at Drew, pure rage coming from every pore of his body. "Why didn't you says anything? You are supposed to be me best friend!" He growls. "She begged me not to tell you, that she would tell you when you got home next." Drew says. **

**John goes into her phone settings and deletes the call he made, and replaces her phone on the counter. Chandra looks at him, "You had my phone?" She asks. "Yeah, I had to make a call." He replies. "What's wrong with your phone?" She says. "Oh it died. I didn't think you would mind." He replies. "Oh it's no problem she says pulling the meat from the fridge and takes it outside and places it on the grill. **

"**What happened?" Tressa asks. "He will be here in the morning. I think we should all be here too." John replies. "I am not sure, I think that she should be alone with him. He is very private and won't want people here." Tressa replies. "Maybe that is best." He says. **

**Chandra lights a cigarette and watches the kid play in the yard. Her mind wanders and remembers when she came out her to see Sheamus running and playing with her dogs. She smiles at the memory. **

**Soon the meat is done, Tressa and Misty had set the table. They all sit down to a nice dinner. **

**Several hours later after the children are in bed, and Chandra's guests have gone home. She grabs her half-gallon of whiskey, whats left of a case of coke, her cigarettes and staggers to her room. She sits on the bed, and drinks straight from the bottle and chases the bitter liquid with a coke. She loads a bowl and smokes and drinks, until the bowl is ash. She has a look of sadness on her face and decides to get up and walk down the hallway, she finds herself in front of the door to her old room. She walks in and flips on the light. She looks around and then sits on the floor, "I am sorry." She says looking at the covered walls, as if he could see and hear her. "I am sorry, I am such a disappointment to you." She says as she begins to cry. **

**Chapter 39**

*****Sometime later in the night*****

**Chandra finishes off her liquor, and loads a bowl still sitting in her old room, she stares at the walls that are covered in her husband's image. "Where did I go wrong?" She slurs. "If you find all this out, you will leave me for sure. I will lose you, I will lose everything." She tearfully slurs. She finishes her herb, and just sits and stares at the many pictures, and posters. **

**She gets up and staggers around the room, staggering turns to pacing as she stops every once in awhile to regain her balance and looks the walls. "I am sorry, Husband." She mutters softly. Soon the sun peaks through the windows. She looks out the window, and realizes she has been up all night. She hears the front door, and her eyes get wide with fear of who might be there. She walks to the door and opens it, she sees him as she hides along the wall, but with a perfect view of who is there. **

"**Oh, Shit!" She says, her heart begins to race. "What Drew is here too? That ASSHOLE! He must have tattled on me." She says to herself rushing back to the room and gathering the empty half-gallon bottle of Jack Daniels, her pipe, and her weed. She puts her pill bottle in her pocket and races to her bedroom. She quickly stashes her drugs into her nightstand drawer, and puts the empty bottle under the bed. She strips her boots and pants off and climbs into bed, just as she hears his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She closes her eyes just as the bedroom door opens. **

"**What is that bloody smell in here? Get up Chandra! I know you are not sleeping." He demands. **

**Chandra holds her eyes closed ignoring him. He walks over and pulls the covers off of her, "Since when do you sleep like that? I heard you up here. Now talk to me." He says. **

**Chandra opens her eyes, and pretends as if she just woke up from sleeping all night. She stretches, and yawns. "Is the tour done already?" She asks, as she throws her arms around him. He moves her arms, "No, I want the truth." He says. "You don't want to hug your wife?" She asks pretending to be confused. **

"**You are still drunk. Are you high too?" He asks as he pulls open the drawer on her nightstand. He pulls out her stash of Marijuana, and her pill bottle, he sees the glass jar and picks that up along with her pipe and tosses it on the bed next to her. "Explain!" He growls. Chandra just looks at him, her bloodshot, dilated eyes well up with tears. "Are ya gonna lie to me?" He asks. "No, I won't." She replies. **

"**When I broke my arm, I got hooked on these damned pills. Then you kept accusing me of fooling around with Drew, I started drinking. I was so stressed out. Please forgive me. Oh God, how you must hate me now." She sobs. **

"**You are telling me this is...my fault?" He replies. "No, Babe. It's my fault...all my fault. Please Baby...please forgive me. I never meant to be such a disappointment to you." She sobs. Sheamus looks at her, he shakes his head, "Did you do this in front of our children? Did they see you doing this?" He asks. "No, never." She replies. She looks at him, feeling her heart ache at the disappointment written on his face and the pain in his eyes. "You have to stop this, Channie, you have to stop now." He says. "You smell like a distillery, where is the booze?" "I drank it all. I am very tired, can I sleep now?" She slurs. "Aye, sleep it off. We will talk when you wake up." He says taking her drugs, and paraphernalia with him.**

**He finds Drew down in the living room. "She is sleeping, look what I found. She had tried to hide it." Sheamus says. "What are you gonna do?" Drew asks "I don't know yet. Part of me wants to take these kids and leave her. Take them back to Florida." He says. "You would just leave her, and take her children from her? You and those kids are her life." Drew says. "I know. And the other part of me wants to help her through this, but I am hurt she would do this. I want to know why. What started this, how long has it been going on?" **

**Drew becomes quiet for a moment, his mind racing, knowing exactly why and when this all happened, and knowing he is partly to blame for this. "It's been just before her car accident. That's when the drinking started. I tried to reason with her, I tried to get her to slow down. As for them damned pills, she promised me she quit taking them. I even took them from her, we got into a huge argument over it." Drew says. "Well, she didn't quit." Sheamus replies. He glares at Drew, "You should have told me." Sheamus says. "I know, and I am sorry." Drew replies hanging his head. "I believed her, Chandra doesn't break her promises." Drew adds. "I know, and I understand you were trying to be a good friend. But there are too many secrets going on here." Sheamus replies. **

"**Daddy!" Molly exclaims as she runs down the stairs, and climbs onto his lap. He wraps his arms around his daughter. "I didn;t know you were gonna be here." She says as she kisses him on the cheek. "I wanted to surprise everyone since I missed You, Sean, Mary, and your Mommy so much." He says smiling, trying not to let his child see the worry he is feeling. Sean comes down the stairs and sees his father and smiles broadly. "I thought you were working, Dad." He says as he gives him a hug. "I am here now, laddie." He says. "You two have grown so much." Sheamus says looking at his twins. "We are still the same as when you saw us last." Molly says. Sheamus just looks at her and smiles. **

"**Why don't you sit here with yer Uncle Drew, while I go and check on yer baby sister." Sheamus says. Molly and Sean sit on the couch next to Drew, as he walks up the stairs. He walks into the room where Mary was sleeping. She is standing in her crib, banging a stuffed bunny against the rail. "Now, what did that poor bunny do to you?" Sheamus says. Mary looks up and smiles, "Da Da!" She squeals, holding her arms out for him. "Up! Up!" She says. He smiles and picks her up and holds her close to him. "Let's get you changed and then we will join your brother and sister." He quietly says, as he lays her down on the changing table. "Uncle Sheamus? Is my Daddy here too?" Sheamus turns and smiles, "Yes, he is downstairs with the twins." He replies. Mac smiles widely and excitedly runs down the stairs. **

"**Daddy! I missed you so much." Mac says as he runs and gives his father a hug. "I missed ya too, Son." Drew says embracing the child. "But, Auntie said you wouldn't be home for another week." Drew looks down at Mac, "Well, I missed you so much that I came back early." He says. **

"**Uncle Drew, where is my Mommy?" Molly asks. "Yeah, she is always up before us, making us breakfast." Sean adds. "Oh, yer Mum is really tired and doesn't feel well so she is sleeping." Drew replies. "Is she sick?" Molly asks. "Oh I am sure she is fine." Drew replies. "Who is gonna make us breakfast? I am hungry." Sean says. Drew chuckles, "Yer Da, I suppose." Sean looks at him weird, "But, Mom cooks better than Dad." Sean replies. "Be nice to Mommy, she is sick." Molly says chastising her twin. **

"**I am sure I can do just as good as your Mum." Sheamus says grinning, knowing his son's preference to his Mother's cooking. They walk into the kitchen, Sheamus puts Mary into her highchair, and replaces the tray. She begins to fuss a bit. Sheamus looks at her, with a panicked look in his eye. "You have to give her a toy and a cup of milk, Daddy." Molly says going into the living room to find her sister a small toy, as Sheamus fills a sippee cup with milk and hands it to her. She immediately starts drinking from the cup. Molly returns with one of Mary's favorite toys and places it on the tray for her. **

**Sheamus finds a box of frozen waffles and loads up the toaster with four of them. He sets the table and waits for the waffles to heat. "Daddy, you gotta get us syrup and butter too." Molly says. Sheamus turns and looks at her, giving her a smile. "Of course." He says opening the fridge and bringing a tub of butter to the table and he walks back and grabs the syrup form the cabinet and places it on the table. The toaster pops up the waffles and he places them on a plate and loads more in. He walks over to the table and dishes up breakfast, for the children, and cuts a waffle into small pieces for Mary. "You have to let her's cool off, Daddy. It's too hot for her." Molly says. Sheamus looks at her, "Aren't you the little helper." He says. "Yeah she is bossy." Sean says. "Be nice to Molly." Mac adds. "I was just trying to help." Molly says. "Ok, everyone eat your breakfast, and get along." Sheamus says. "This is why Mom makes us breakfast." Sean adds. Sheamus shoots him a look, "Enough, Sean Patrick." He says. **

**Sheamus gets up as the rest of breakfast is done and brings it to the table. **

**Chandra sleeps, not very soundly in her bed. She wakes up, as the sun comes through the windows, she rubs her eyes and then holds her head. She reaches over and opens her drawer, she looks in and sees all her stuff gone. "What the hell?" She wonders. Her mind clears from her pounding headache, and she remembers that Sheamus is here and knows what she's been doing. **

**Tears well up in her eyes, "Oh he must hate me." She says as she covers her face crying. "He's gonna leave me, he's gonna take our children from me. What have I done! I have ruined everything." She sobs. **

**She gets up and washes her face, and tries to compose herself as best as she can. She walks from the bedroom and down stairs, into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs a can of cold coke and pops it open, and taking a big drink. Sheamus sees her and smiles, "There is my beautiful wife." He says getting up and wraps his mars around her. She throws her arms around him and holds him as tight as she can, afraid he might disappear. "I love ya, Channie." He whispers in her ear. He kisses her and lets go of her. "Go have yer smoke, and we will talk when you are finished." He says. She looks at him and tears come to her eyes. He wipes and escaped one from her cheek, "Don't fear my love. All is fine." He says. "Oh Sheamie, I love you too." She says trying to hold herself together. She walks outside and sits down with her coke, and lights a cigarette. **

**Sitting there in the silence, she smokes and thinks. 'What is going on with him? Why is he being so nice.' She wonders to herself. **

"**Hey kids come with me, and we will watch TV" Drew says gathering up the children after they have finished eating. "Why Uncle Drew, I want to see my mother." Sean says. "I think yer Da and yer Mum need to talk." He says. **

**Chandra walks in, and sits at the table, she fidgets nervously thinking the worst. "Sheamus, I am sorry. I know I have screwed everything up. I know you must hate me now, and I can't say I blame you." She says. He looks at her, "How can you say that? I love you, you are my wife and Mother to these children we created. I want to understand what made you turn to drugs and drink." He says. **

"**You did. Your constant blaming me, the constant suspicion of me sleeping around. And my own guilt. I have to tell you something, and it will hurt you beyond belief." She says. "Baby just tell me, I promise whatever you tell me, I will na hold against you." He replies. "She looks at him, "This you might, you are gonna be really mad at me." She says. "Just tell me, I promise I will na get angry." **

**Chandra looks down, her heart races as she knows this information will rip his heart out. "Sheamie I almost cheated on you. I was drunk, and I stopped it before anything happened. But the guilt of that is what made me turn to all of this. One night, Drew and I were drinking. And he he kissed me, I pushed him away. Then he tried to kiss me again,. I missed you so much and I was drunk, and I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed him back. I told him to leave me alone, that I was your wife. But, I was drunk another night and we were talking and I was crying and upset over missing you, the next thing I knew I was naked, and Drew was there and we almost had sex. But I stopped him, I told him I would not be unfaithful to you." She says, her voice cracking. She looks up at Sheamus, his face is red with rage, his eyes, welled up with tears.**

"**Sheamie, you said you wouldn't be mad." She sobs. "I am na mad, I am hurt. You swear you didn't sleep with him?" He says. "I swear it on my life." She replies. **

"**Come here." He says. She does as he asks, her heart racing so fast she feels as though it might jump out of her chest. "Sheamie I am scared." She says as she stands before him. He grabs her and pulls her to him, he holds her tight. "I love ya, and I am gonna help you through this. I am not saying I fergive ya, but I am not willing to lose ya." He says. "Do you mean it?" She asks. "Aye." He replies as he just holds her, she can hear him crying quietly. She remains there and just holds him as he holds her. **

**Chapter 40**

**Sheamus sits on the bed, with Chandra sleeping next to him. Her phones begins to ring. Not wanting her to wake up he picks it up quickly and answers it.**

"**Hello." **

"**Who is this?" A male voice with a mexican accent says. **

"**You called my wife's phone, who is this?" Sheamus replies. **

"**Um it's Berto, can you let her know I called?" **

"**Why are you calling her? Del Rio is that you?" Sheamus says. **

**Suddenly the call go dead. Sheamus snaps her phone shut, and fumes. **

**Chandra starts to wake up, she rolls over and grabs Sheamus' hand, he pulls away from her. "What's wrong, Sheamie?" She asks. "Tell me why Del Rio is calling you." He demands. " Oh I was buying weed from him." She replies still groggy from sleeping. "Is that the only reason?" He asks. Chandra looks him in the eye, "Yes, Babe that is the only reason. I can't stand the guy." She says. Sheamus hands her the phone, "Call him back and tell him you quit, and that you want nothing more to do with him." He says. Chandra just looks at him, "If you want me to believe you will be clean from now on, you must do this." He says. "Alright, I will." She says taking the phone from him. She dials the number. **

"**Hey, Sheamus told me you called. I want to make it clear to you, that our association is over. I am no longer smoking and I have no further use for you. Do not contact me again." She says and then hangs up on him. **

**She looks up at Sheamus, and smiles. "Was that good?" She asks. Sheamus gives her a little grin, "Yes, that was fine. I thought you were gonna argue with me on it." He replies. "No baby, I wasn't going to. I meant it when I said I would quit. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose our children. But it won't be easy, I am gonna need you more than ever now." She says taking his hand into her small one and lays her head on the pillow and quickly falls back to sleep. **

**Sheamus looks at her, he feels the sting of tears hit the back of his eyes, as he watches her sleep. "I swear it, my wife you will not lose me, you will not lose your family. Not if I can help it." He says quietly. **

**Slipping quietly from the room, he makes his way to the living room, where He finds Drew. He sits on the couch, and looks at his friend. "Yer me friend right?" He asks. Drew looks at him and smiles, "Of course I am." He replies. Sheamus just sits there in silence for a few moments. "If you are my friend, why did you try to sleep with me wife?" He asks. Drew doesn't look at him, he just looks down at the floor. "I am sorry for that. I promise it will never happen again." He says. "I am not gonna say anything more of this, Chandra told me what happened and it lead to all of this. I am not fergivin' ya right yet. I am hurt, how could the two of you betray me like this. But Channie is more important than my hurt feelings. If I ever catch you trying anything on her, I will deal with you straight away." Sheamus says, as he looks straight at Drew. "I promise, not to ever treat her inappropriately again." He says. "Good, now I have a plan of action to help keep her clean. She ain't gonna like it too much. I want her to go on the road with us. We can hire a nanny, and a tutor for the kids." Sheamus says. "Yer right, she ain't gonna like that." "I need to be able to help her, and I can't do that if I gotta travel somewhere everyday. She is gonna need me, she is gonna need all of us. And I need to be able to trust you with her. Can I do that?" He asks. "Well of course ya can. She is still my friend, I will do whatever I can to help her. I been trying to get her to quit them pills, I been trying to get her to slow down on the drinking." Drew says. "I know, she told me." **

"**Good night then." Sheamus says as he gets up. "Good night." Drew replies as he watches his friend walk up the stairs. **

**Sheamus reaches the second floor and looks in on the children, he smiles as Molly and Mary sleep soundly in one room, and he crosses the hall and looks in on Sean and Mac, who also sleep soundly. He walks in and replaces the blanket his son has kicked off. Quietly he leaves the room, and walks into the room he shares with his wife.**

**He pulls off his shirt exposing his alabaster skin tone, Chandra opens her eyes at that moment and sees him as the moonlight comes in through the window giving him an almost glowing appearance. She quietly lays there and watches him, as he kicks off his shoes and slides his black jeans down his legs, she can't help herself but to suck in her breath making a soft gasping sound, as he stands there nearly naked. "You awake?" He asks. Chandra lets out a soft almost girlish giggle as an answer. Sheamus grins, as he climbs in the bed next to her. "You like what you see huh?" He asks. "Of course I do." She replies moving closer to him. He puts his arm around her as she lays her head on his chest. They fall asleep, in each others arms. **

**Chapter 41**

**Sheamus wakes as the sun just begins to shine into the window, he feels her small arm still laying over his chest. He grins, as he looks over at her, she sleeps but does not look as though it is peaceful. He lay there watching her sleep, realizing she must be dreaming. Not wanting to wake her, he just lays there enjoying her touch, as he does not have the luxury of waking up to his wife everyday. Chandra moves her leg so that it is over his, she tries to get even closer to him. He allows her all the contact she desires, and he puts his arm around her, and holds her to him. **

**Chandra opens her eyes, and looks up at him, she smiles and puts her head on his chest, just laying there she listens to his heart beat. She lifts her head and looks at him, she leans in and kisses him, "Good morning, my wonderful husband." She says. "Good morning to you, my beautiful wife." He replies smiling, before he claims her mouth passionately He rolls her onto her back and leans over her, and kisses her again, as if it would be last he ever tasted of her. He breaks the kiss long enough for her to catch her breath. Her emerald eyes, look into his, "I love you, and I don't deserve you." She says. He strokes her face gently, "I love you, and it is I who is not deserving of such a beautiful creature." He replies, before he claims her mouth once again. His hand reaches under the t-shirt she slept in and finds her ample breast. "Sheamie are you sure? Ya know after what I did." She says breaking away from his mouth. "Shh, I want ya." He says, as he pulls her shirt over her head. He just down at her and a growl comes from him that she hasn't heard in along time. **

**He moves her long crimson hair from her neck, and softly chews on her skin, he moves down the side of her neck, to her chest, and captures an erect pink nipple between his teeth gently sucking on it, he moves to the other giving it the same treatment. Chandra squirms under him, enjoying every second. He moves down her belly and stops long enough to remove the boxers she is wearing as pajamas. He slides them down her legs and flings them across the room, before removing his shorts. He moves her legs apart and enters her, letting out a loud groan. Chandra gasps at his size, before she pulls him to her and leaves a burning trail of kisses down his neck.**

"**I've missed you, me wife." He says almost breathless, as he pumps into her, his rhythm gaining speed. She looks into his eyes and claims his mouth as they both come to climax together. They remain kissing as if it were their last day in earth, as the last of his seed is emptied onto her. **

**They lay there in each others arms, not saying anything. "Channie, how about if you came on the road with me?" He asks breaking the silence. "What about the kids?" She asks. "Bring them too, we will hire a nanny and a tutor. I want ya to be me manager again." He says. Chandra smiles, "I think I would like that." She says stroking his chest, knowing full well it is because he wants to keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays clean. "When can we go?" She asks. "I don't have to be back until, Monday. I was thinking we could go home, have a few days together, as a family." He says. "That sounds like a fine idea. Let's get everyone fed and go home." She says. Sheamus sits up, he looks down at her. "You're not upset?" He asks. "No, Baby. Not at all." She says sitting up. **

**She watches Sheamus head for the bathroom, and runs the shower. She smiles as she gets up, and finds her clothes and dresses, before leaving the room. She runs into Drew in the hallway. "Morning, Channie?" He greets. She looks up and smiles at him, "Morning Drew. The kids up yet?" She replies. "Aye, who could sleep through that racket." He says. Chandra smiles, as her cheeks warm. "Sorry." She says. "Manny has the kids at the table, he has given them breakfast." Drew says before walking off to his room. She makes her way down the stairs, and greets her children, before grabbing a coke, and walking out the side door to have a smoke. **

**She sits on the bench just outside the kitchen door, she enjoys her cigarette, and just stares off smiling. Her relaxation is interrupted by Manny. "Hey Girl, I found this stuff in the garbage. Is everything OK?" He asks. "Yes, Manny. Everything is gonna be just fine." She replies. "I thought I would return it to you." He says just as Sheamus walks outside. "Are you the one feeding her this crap?" He demands. "I don't want it. I am done with it all." She says. "I was just trying to help her." "You call this help? My wife is fighting addiction now, and you just want to return it all back to her." Sheamus shouts. Chandra puts her cigarette out, "Sheamie, the kids." She warns. He looks at her, then stares down Manny. "Stay away from me family." He says quietly as he turns to walk back into the house. **

**Chandra starts to follow him, but Manny grabs her arm. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks. Sheamus turns around quickly. "Yes, this is what I want. I don't need this crap anymore." She says. Sheamus glares at Manny, "You heard her. Come on, Channie we need to pack and get the kids ready." He says taking her hand.**

**Chapter 42**

**Sheamus goes to help the children, as Chandra packs her things to bring back home. Manny pokes his head in the door, checking to see if she is alone. "Hey there." He says. Chandra turns and looks at him. "Hey, Manny. I want you close up the house. I will pay you keep the grounds up, but I don't think I will be back here for a while." She says. "Channie, I know you are upset." He replies. "Upset? Damn right I am upset. Do you realize you have been enabling me for years? I want my husband and my family more than I wanna get high. And you just bring me the shit back." She snarls. "Are you still sure you want to do this? Your father asked me to take care of you. That was his last wish, written right in his will." He says. "Thank you for doing as my father wished. But, I hardly think he meant for me to be a drug addict and a drunk. My parents loved me, I know, I was small when they died but I remember that much." She says. "Your parent would be so proud of the woman you became." Chandra looks at him, her eyes welled up with tears. "My parents would think I was a disgrace and be ashamed of me, for what I have become. Now, my husband will take care of me, he loves me and wants what is best for me and our family. And that is for his wife and the mother of his children to be clean. What if I had put my children in danger? What if I was too high or Drunk to care for them? What if I was too neglectful and soemthing were to have happened to Mac? Drew would have never forgiven me. He trusted me with his son, and this is how I re payed him? I am done with all this shit...DONE!" Chandra says as she puts the last of her belongings into a bag. She storms from the room, and meets Sheamus in the hallway. **

"**Everything olright, Love?" He asks. She looks at him and smiles at their one year old daughter in his arms. "Yes, Honey. Everything is fine now." She replies, wiping an escaped tear from her her cheek. "Everyone ready to go?" He asks. Molly and Sean walk to their parents carrying their small suitcases. "We are ready to go home, Daddy." Molly says. "Uncle Drew is helping Mac get his things." Sean says. "Come on, Drew. We are waiting on ya." Sheamus calls. He comes from the room Mac and Sean were sharing. "We are ready." He says. **

**Soon the two families are in the large SUV and heading to Portland for the airport. Sheamus looks over at Chandra, he places his hand on her her leg. "I promise everything will be olright, Darlin'" He says. She looks at him, and smiles. She places her hand over his, "I know it will, Baby. I know." She replies. **

*****Several Hours Later*****

**Chandra takes Mary out of her car seat and carries her to the front door, Sheamus carries the sleeping twins, and Drew has Mac. Chandra unlocks the front door, and they all walk in. "Let's get these kids in their beds, before they wake up." Chandra whispers. They all walk up the stairs and place the children in their beds. **

**Chandra lays down Mary, and then takes Molly from Sheamus. He takes Sean to his room, and lays him down. "Da." Sean whispers "Aye, laddie." He replies. "Is Mom OK? She seems sad." He asks. "Your Mum is fine. Now go back to sleep." **

**Chandra lays Molly down in her bed, and covers her with a blanket. "I love you, Mommy." She says sitting up and throws her arms around Chandra's neck. "I love you too, Princess." She says. "Are you not sad anymore?" She asks. "Was I sad before?" She asks. "Yes, I think so. I think you just missed Daddy so much, that your heart hurt." She says. Chandra holds back her tears, as Molly lays back down, "Good night, Mommy." She says just before she drifts back to sleep.**

**Chandra leaves the room, and finds Sheamus in their bedroom. She sits down on the bed and burst out crying almost hysterically. "What is it?" Sheamus asks as he sits down next to her, not quite knowing what to do. All he can think is to hold her, he wraps his arms around her, and just lets her cry. "Sheamie, how could I do this to our family?" She asks almost unintelligible "It's gonna be OK We are gonna fix it now." He says. "Molly, knows something is wrong with me. She asked me if I wasn't sad anymore. She thinks it was just because I missed you so much." She adds. "Look at me." Sheamus says. **

**Chandra picks up her head and looks into his blue eyes, he wipes tears from her cheek. "I am your husband, and I love you very much. Your children love you. You are an excellent wife, and mother. I am gonna be right here beside you through all of this. I am to blame too. I should have trusted you." He says. "Trusted me? You were right all along, and I LIED to you. I abused your trust, I went against our wedding vows." She says. "Channie stop beating yourself up. You made a mistake, and we all do." He says as he pulls her to him and holds her tight, knowing that is exactly what she needs. **

**Chapter 43**

**Chandra sits on the deck, and watches the children play. She smiles as Molly, Mac, and Sean all have a good time. She loses herself in her own thoughts. 'I wonder if I am strong enough...strong enough for them. Strong enough for Sheamus. Strong enough to keep clean and save our family.' **

**She gets up and walks into the house, with Mary napping, and Sheamus and Drew watching TV, she has time to herself. She walks up the stairs and into their bedroom. She locks the door behind her, and pulls open the top drawer of her dresser. She reaches clear to the back and looks for a pill bottle she had stashed. She finds a folded piece of paper instead. She unfolds it, and finds its a note. **

****I Love you.** It simply reads in Sheamus' handwriting. **

"**I know I should be happy. I just wanted one! One lousy vicotin won't kill me." She mutters. Smiling she remembers the bag of weed she stashed in the bathroom. She walks in, and opens the cabinet door under the sink. She looks inside a box of kotex where she hid it. She only finds the box empty and the pieces of her smashed pipe. "Damn him!" She says. Smiling again, she recalls the bottle of whiskey she has hidden in the back of her closet. She pulls open the door, and quickly finds it. Her face lights up, as she picks up the bottle and finds it empty. "Damn it! I just need one little drink." She exclaims. She takes the empty bottle and tosses it into a garbage can, and begins to pace the room. She interrupted by knocking on the door. "Channie are you olright?" He asks from outside the door. "Fine." She replies. "Can ya let me in?" He asks. She walks over to the door and unlocks it, letting him inside. **

**He looks at her, and instantly knows she is not alright. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing!" She replies beginning to pace again. "Honey, you are gonna wear a hole in the floor." He says. "Yeah, well obviously I can't do nothing else. You took everything away." She grumbles. He looks at her, "Aye, all your stashes." He replies. "I am just trying to help you." He says. "Help me? More like control me!" She growls back at him. "Now, You promised me you would quit. And I promised I would help you." He says. "And a promise to Sheamus Farrelly is an iron clad law! God forbid if anyone makes a mistake or has a hard time! Baby...just one drink...One pill...just one hit off my pipe won't kill me!" She says as her voice falters. He grabs her and puts his arms around her. "Channie, I am doing this because I love you. I am not trying to hurt you, but what is best for you." He says as he holds her. "And you think you know what is best for me? Just one drink, Baby." She pleads. "I am sorry, Chandra. I can't do that." He replies knowing she is gonna be mad. "Honey, you will understand, one day." He says. "Sheamie, can I be alone for awhile?" She asks. He looks at her, he smiles, "Sure, love." He says trying to act like he isn't bothered, but his eyes are full of pain. He walks to the door, and turns to look at her once more and she just sits on the bed. He can see she is upset, he opens the door and walks out of the room closing the door behind him. **

**Sheamus walks down the stairs, and sits on the couch in the living room. "You OK? You look worried." Drew says. "I am worried. Chandra is having a hard time, and I dona what ta do about it." He replies. "What do you mean?" "She is fiending. I found all her spots, and took everything, while she sleeping. I got rid of all her crap. And she is pissed." Sheamus says. "Is she mad at you?" "No, not really. She seemed angry, but then she turned to begging me for just a drink." Sheamus replies. "Oh shit! I got a bottle of Dram in my room." Drew says as he remembers where he put it. Sheamus gets up and almost sprints up the stairs. He meets Chandra on the landing, "Are you alright, Babe?" She asks. "Are you? Where were you?" He asks. "I was just checking on Mary, she is still sleeping." She says smiling. Sheamus smiles, and leans and kisses her. He looks at her and smiles. "Honey are you sure you are alright?" She asks. "Yes, I am fine. Just fine." He replies putting his arm around her and they walk down the stairs together. **

"**Baby, I am sorry about earlier." She says before they get to the main floor of the house. "It's olright, love. I completely understand." He replies. Drew looks up and grins as he can see everything is fine. **

"**I am gonna start dinner, anything special you want?" She asks. "You make whatever you like. Do you want any help?" He says. "No, go enjoy your TV" She says as she walks into the kitchen. **

**Chandra opens the fridge and grabs a coke, and opens it. She takes a drink, and then sets it down on the counter. She looks inside the fridge again and pulls out a large beef roast. "That's right, Husband, I am gonna make you a great dinner tonight." She mumbles as she sets the roast on the counter. She finds a roasting pan and preheats the oven. Just covering the bottom of the pan with water she sets the roast inside. After seasoning it, she puts the lid on and sets it in the oven. **

"**Sheamie." She calls. "Aye, Darlin'" He answers from the living room. "Can ya come in here a minute?" She asks. A moment later he is there, she runs her hand down his face, "Could ya run to the store for me? It seems we are are out of things." She says. "Make me a list." He replies leaning down and stealing a kiss. She finds some paper and a pen, and makes him a list of milk, potatoes, a can of beef broth, and real butter, coke, and a carton of cigarettes. "Here you go." She says handing it to him. "You gonna be OK, while I am gone?" He asks. "Yes, I am a big girl. Take Drew with you too." She replies smiling. Sheamus looks at her, "Don't worry. I am just cooking dinner." She says. "Olright, call me of you need anything else." He says, as he turns to walk away. "Husband, you forgot something." She says. He turns, "What's that?" He asks, as she wraps her arms around him, "This." She replies before she kisses him rather deeply. "Cana forget that." He says smiling, and winks at her before he leaves. **

**She grabs her smokes and her coke and walks out onto the deck, and lights a cigarette watching Molly, Sean, and Mac playing. She smiles as she watches them. Sean with his trucks, and Molly and Mac are sitting next to each other on the swings just talking. Then they stop swinging, and go to Molly's little table. She waits for Mac to sit down and says something to him, he looks up at her and smiles, as she pours him pretend tea. She looks at her brother, "Seanie you have to come to tea. But you are all dirty." She hollers. Sean looks up at her, and scowls at her. "I'm sorry, Seanie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She says knowing how sensitive he is. He smiles at her, knowing she didn't mean to either. He brushes of the sand from his pants and comes and sits down. **

**Chandra smiles, "How that girl gets her brother to participate in her girly activity is beyond me." She mumbles as she watches them proudly. She continues to watch them have their pretend tea party, before going inside to finish preparing dinner. **

**As she walks inside she hears Mary waking up on the baby monitor. "Oh I am coming sweetheart." she says as she heads for the stairs. She walks into Mary's room, and picks up the toddler from her bed. "Well good afternoon, little one." She says as she lays her down and changes her diaper. "Well come on, you can keep me company while I make dinner." Chandra says lifting her and carrying her down the stairs. "down, down." Mary says. "Oh OK" Chandra says setting Mary on her feet. Mary reaches for her hand and they walk to the kitchen. Chandra picks Mary up again and puts her in her highchair and gives her a few small toys. She walks over to the fridge and pours her a cup of juice and hands it to her. **

**Soon the front door opens, and Sheamus is followed by Drew each with a bag of groceries. They set the bags down on the table, and Chandra gets the potatoes and starts peeling them, before cutting them into chunks and setting them in a pan of water to boil. Sheamus looks at Mary and smiles. "Da, Da, Da!" She squeals. He reaches into one of the bags and produces Mary's absolute favorite treat, plain M&M's. He opens the small package and gives her a few. "You are givin' her a bath tonight." Chandra says smiling. "Fine with me, you always get to do everything with them. Relax tonight and let me be Daddy." Sheamus says. Chandra looks at him and grins. **

**Awhile later with the table set, Chandra walks over to the door, "Kids, come get ready for dinner." She calls. The three children come running, inside. "Everyone go wash your hands, and faces." Chandra says as she sees how dirty they have become with an afternoon of playing outside. **

**Soon dinner is on the table, a roast, cooked to perfection, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. They all sit and enjoy a good meal. Chandra looks up, and smiles at her happy family. "Hey Channie, would you mind looking after Mac tonight for me?" Drew asks. "Sure. You got a hot date or something?" She replies. "Actually yes, I have been seeing a girl, and we have become quite serious." He replies. Chandra looks at him, she smiles. "Is she good to you?" She asks. "Yes, she is very good to me. I would like to bring her here, so she can meet everyone. I have an important question to ask her, and I would like her to meet everyone." He says. "That is wonderful, I am very happy for you." She says. Drew looks at her strangely, not expecting that reaction at all. "Thank you, Channie." He replies. **

**Chapter 44**

**Chandra and Sheamus sit on the living room couch cuddled together watching a movie. The entire house is quiet accept for them, the children long since been in bed, and asleep. Chandra looks up at him, "Sheamie, I am sorry for my weakness today." She says. He looks down at her, and smiles. He strokes her face, "Don't even mention it, Darlin'. I don't expect things to be perfect. I expect you to have a hard time once in awhile." He replies. "Do you still love me? I mean like you did when we were first married." She asks looking into his eyes. "Of course I do. Yer me wife, I love you more everyday." He says leaning down and claiming her mouth. He breaks the kiss and looks into her green eyes, and she into his pools of bright blue. She turns and straddles his lap, and takes his face into her hands and claims his mouth, her tongue just slightly entering his mouth, sending a surge of electricity through his body. She unbuttons his black shirt, revealing his chiseled pallor skin. She runs her hands down his chest, her lips leave his mouth and moves to his neck slightly nipping at him. He grabs her face and pulls her back to his mouth, and he reaches under her t-shirt and finds her ample breasts. She leans into him, as if she would get more of his taste. **

**They keep going as the door opens, Drew Stands there, he fakes a cough. Chandra leaves Sheamus' mouth and turns and sees Drew standing there with a very beautiful girl, they both smile at her. "Did we interrupt?" Drew asks. "What a wife can't make out with her husband in her own home?" She replies with a smirk. Sheamus quickly buttons up his shirt, as Chandra climbs off of him. "Who might this be, Drew?" She asks. "This is my lovely fiance` Morag. She has just agreed to be me wife." He says proudly. Chandra smiles, "Congratulations, Drew here is a fine man." She says. "Welcome to the family." Sheamus says. "Thank you both so much, please call me Mora." She replies. **

"**Does Mac know yet?" Chandra asks. "I told him I was gonna ask her. He doesn't know she has accepted yet." Drew replies. "I am sure he will be thrilled." Sheamus says. "We are gonna move into my old house on the property. I wanna redo it though. Too much of Jenna there." Drew says. "I am actually gonna do that. While you out on the tour. By the time you get back it will be all done." Mora says. "Have you set a date?" Chandra asks. "Yes, in just a few weeks." Mora replies. "Do you know where you want to have it?" Sheamus asks. "I was hoping right here, on the property, close to the beach." Drew replies. "Sounds great to me." Sheamus says. "Now if you will excuse me wife and I, we are awful tired." He says stretching and yawning. Drew smirks at him, "Tired my arse." Drew teases. Sheamus grins at him, as he grabs Chandra by the hand, "Let's leave these two alone." He says leading his wife to the stairs, he sweeps her up in his arms, and carries her up the stairs and deposits her onto the bed. Sheamus looks down at her, his blue eyes dark with hunger. Chandra meets his gaze, and pulls him to her. He claims her mouth, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, savoring her very taste. He moves from her mouth to her neck, softly biting and nipping at her skin, until he makes her lean into him wanting more. His hands about her hips, slowly moves upwards, reaching under her shirt, he quickly unsnaps her front closing bra with just one finger. He finds her large breast and slightly pinches her erect nipple, sending her into a hunger filled moan. She pushes him from her slightly, she quickly unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it from his body, exposing his pale freckled skin. She looks into his eyes, her green orbs turning dark with desire, the golden flecks turning almost brown. She runs her hands down his chest, feeling every muscle almost quiver on the way to his pants. He looks down at her, gives her a mischievous smile and shakes his head. He sits her up and pulls her t-shirt over her head, she pulls her bra from her body, and tosses it to the floor. He looks at her and pushes her back onto the pillows. He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, and bites it, before he moves to the to her one. She pushes her body to him, and he just pushes her flat again. He burns a trail of kisses down her belly, and stops before he gets to her pants. He unbuttons them, and slides them down her slender legs, leaving her in nothing but a tiny pair of black panties. He looks at her, and grins slightly, as the rips them from her. He tosses the torn material to the floor, and kisses her just below her belly, and parts her legs. He strokes, her shaven area, and watches her body nearly convulse. **

**He gets himself out of his pants, and stands there looking at her. She looks up at him, "Sheamie, I want you." She says her voice almost at a whisper. He holds his finger to his lips, and shakes his head. He gets back on the bed, and sits between her legs. He runs his large hands down the inside of her legs, and then back up again. His fingers brush against her center, "You want me, huh?" He asks. "Yes, Husband." She replies quietly, as he pushes his finger into her. "I can tell." He says as he works his finger inside of her. He leans down and claims her mouth hungrily. He removes his finger, and licks her juices from it. He positions himself at her center and pushes himself into her,she gasps loudly as he pushes his entire length into her, watching her expression. She raises her knees so that her feet are flat on the bed giving him better access. He drives into her deeper, and harder with each thrust, and snap of his hips. "Sheamie..." She moans almost out of breath, he still looking into her eyes. He knows she is about to climax, "Give it to me." He says. Her walls clamp down on his so tightly he almost finds his release. He stops, and holds completely still, enjoying her muscles contracting against his engorged member. He looks down at her and lets out a slight growl and slowly begins his ministrations again, sending her back into climax. She raises her hips to meet his, he puts his weight behind him, and thrusts into her harder and harder with each movement, until finally he releases himself into her. He lay his head on her shoulder, catching his breath, she puts her arms around his shoulders, and holds him, enjoying the feeling of his heart pounding against her chest. "I love you." She whispers into his ear. "And I you." He replies, before rolling off of her. She sits up and grabs his discarded shirt and puts it on. She grabs a cigarette from her pack, and her lighter. "I am going in the bathroom to smoke. I will be right out." She says turning to kiss him. "I will be here." He says, watching her walk across the room, to a small fridge, she pulls out a coke and and cracks it open, taking a drink before she walks into the bathroom.**

**She turns on the light, and the fan before shutting the door and sitting on the side of the tub, before lighting her cigarette. **

**A few minutes later she returns to find him waiting for her. "Wanna drink?" She asks offering him the cold soft drink. He takes it and takes a few sips before laying his head down on the pillow. "You look good in my shirt." He says. "Do I?" She replies, "It smells good. I love how you smell, Babe." She says leaning down to kiss him. She finishes her coke, and takes off his shirt, and climbs under the covers. **

**Chapter 45**

*****A Few days later*****

"**Channie come on the car is here." Sheamus calls. "I am coming, keep your damned freckles on!" She yells from the top of the stairs. "We are gonna miss our flight if you don't hurry." He calls again. Chandra comes down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder. She greets Mora, "Marie is just a few blocks away, call her if you need anything. The kid's school schedule is on the fridge. We will be gone for a week, and I am only a phone call away." Chandra says quickly. "Don't worry, everything is under control." Mora says. Chandra bends down and kisses Molly and Sean each on their cheek, "Be good for Mora please." She says. "We will, Mommy." They both reply at the same time. "Sean, don't fight with Mac, and Molly be nice to your brother." "Yes, Mommy." She says. "I will try, Mom." Sean says. **

**Drew looks down at Mac, "Be good, son. I will be back in a week." Drew says, giving his son a hug. "I will, I promise, Da." He says. He grabs Mora and gives her a passionate kiss. "Call me." He says before turning to leave. **

**Chandra, Sheamus, and Drew get into the waiting cab and drive away, Chandra watches the house as they drive away. Sheamus looks at her, as her expression becomes so sad. Sheamus takes her small hand in his, and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I know, baby." He says. She looks at him, "No you don't know. This is the first time I will have been away from them in their whole lives." She says. "They will be fine, Babe. It's only a week." Sheamus replies. "Only a week? Do you realize what can happen in their lives in a week?" She says, and turns looking out the window. "Maybe I dona know what happens in a week of their lives, but I do know what it is like to leave them every week. I missed everything. The twins first steps, their first words. I missed Mary's first everything. But dona tell me I dona know what it's like to miss them, they are my children too." Sheamus says, his voice showing he was wounded by her words. "It's different for you." She says. He just looks at her, "It is na different, I am their father!" He says. "And I am their mother." She says quietly. After a few moments of silence, Chandra looks at Sheamus, she puts her hand on his leg, he brushes it away. "Sheamie, don't be like that. I am sorry." She says. "Not now, Chandra Catherine." He says. She looks down, knowing she has hurt him. Drew looks over at her, and gives her a small smile. She just looksted back down at the floor, and remains silent for the rest of the ride to the airport. **

"**Sheamus, I said I was sorry." She says as the plane takes off. "I know, I heard you." He replies. "I know I hurt you, and I am sorry. What do you want me to do or say?" She says feeling frustrated. "I want you to be quiet and leave me alone." He says coldly. She looks at him, and then reaches into her purse, and takes out her phone. She dials the house. **

"**Hey, Mora. How are things going?" **

"**Everything is fine. Molly and Mac are playing with Mary." **

"**What is Sean doing? They aren't leaving him out are they?" **

"**No, not at all. He is watching TV They asked him to play, but he didn't want to." Mora replies. **

"**I will call them, before they go to bed." Chandra says. **

"**Please try not to worry, and have fun." **

"**I will, and I will talk to you later." Chandra says before hanging up. **

**She closes her phone, and places it back in her purse, and wipes an escaped tear from her cheek. Sheamus watches her and puts his arm around her. She glares at him, and shrugs him away. "Not now, Sheamus Patrick." She says. He looks down at the floor, feeling bad. **

**He looks at Drew, "What do I do?" Drew just looks at him, "I'm staying out of it." Drew says. **

**Chandra puts on her headphones, and turns on her mp3 player, and looks through the menu, Sheamus peaks at the small screen, as she plays Dropkick Murphys, and turns the volume up full blast. She leans back in her seat and relaxes, letting the music make her feel better. Soon she finds herself smiling, and banging her head to the music, her feet moving as quick as the music plays. Sheamus watches and he smiles, as she seems to enjoy herself practically dancing in her seat. She grabs his hands and laces her finger with is. She looks at him, and leans and kisses him, "I am sorry." She whispers. He pulls a speaker out of her ear, "I am sorry too, I love you." He says. "I love you too." She replies as she takes the other half of her headphones and sticks it in his ear. They finish the plane ride listening to her music, and holding hands. **

**Chapter 46**

**A few days later Chandra wakes up and runs to the bathroom and empties her stomach. She brushes her teeth and washes her face, and walks back into the room, and crawls back into bed with Sheamus. "You olright, love?" He mumbles still groggy with sleep. "I'm fine. I think I might be coming down with something." She replies. "Go see the doctor today." He says. "I don't think it's that serious." She replies, laying her arm across his belly. **

*****Several hours later*****

**Chandra notices the date and, "Oh my God, could I be?" She wonders a loud. "Could you be what?" Sheamus asks. She jumps not realizing he was in the room. "I am late, Babe." She replies. He looks at her confused. "Honey, I was sick this morning, and I am late. I will be back." She says. "Well, where are ya going?" He asks. "Don't worry, I just have to go." She says grabbing her purse and leaving his locker room. He sits there, and looks confused. **

**Drew walks in a few minutes later, "Where was Chandra going in such a hurry?" He asks. "I dunno, she said had to go, something about being sick this morning and being late. I don't know what she was late fer." He says. "Maybe she is pregnant." Drew replies casually Sheamus looks at him as if he just realized something. "She ran to the bathroom this morning, and was sick. And now she is late..." He says. "Are you happy if she is?" Drew asks. "Well of course I am." Sheamus says smiling. Drew sits there, and his mind begins to wander, his feelings for Chandra still very much alive. 'If we would have slept together that could be my child, with Chandra. Oh shit Drew stop it! You are engaged to Morag now, and that is your best friend's wife.' He thinks silently. **

*****An hour later*****

**Chandra returns to the locker room, and sits own next to Sheamus. "Drew can we have a few minutes alone?" She asks. He looks wounded, "Sure." He says and leaves the room. "What is it?" Sheamus asks. Chandra smiles nervously, "I don't know how happy you will be about this." She says. "You can tell me anything." He replies feeling a little nervous, hoping it isn't that she relapsed. She pulls out a pregnancy test stick from her purse, "I am pregnant again." She says, showing him the positive result. He smiles, and wraps his arms around her, "I am thrilled." He says. "Are you sure? I was afraid you would be mad." She says. He lets go of her and tilts her head up to look in her eyes. "Why would I be mad? I would love to have another child with you." He says. "Well cause I just quit doing drugs, and drinking. Because our marriage has been kinda rocky lately." She replies. "It was never rocky, we just had a little rough patch, and we are strong as ever now." He says, placing his hand on her flat belly. "Besides Mary needs a little brother to hassle." He says smiling. Chandra looks at him, she grins as her heart melts at his smile. "I think I hurt Drew's feelings. I am gonna go see if he is OK" She says leaning in and kissing him, before she gets up to leave. "Hurry back, Sweetheart." Sheamus says watching her leave. **

**Chandra quickly finds Drew, she walks up to him. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to." She says. "It's OK I understand I wasn't wanted." He replies sadly. "No, it wasn't that. Will you come with me, I think Sheamus wants to tell you something." She says. Drew manages a small grin, "Olright." He says and follows her. They get back to the locker room and Sheamus is sitting there smiling. "Chandra says you have something to tell me." Drew says standing there looking down at his friend. "Aye, sit down." He says. Drew sits, "Well, what is it?" Drew asks rather impatiently. "Chandra is pregnant again." Sheamus announces. "Is that what you needed privacy fer?" Drew asks looking at Chandra. "Yes, Drew. I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She says. "That is wonderful." He says, as he stands and gives Chandra a hug, only it lasts longer than a friendly hug should. Sheamus notices this, and buries the jealous feeling that threatens to take over his entire being. **

**Chandra sits down next to Sheamus, as he puts his arm around her, as if he claiming her as hid own. She looks at him, and wonders why he is acting so possessive all of the sudden. **

"**I am happy for you, congratulations, both of you." He says as he thinks about the how close this could have been. **

"**Channie, I want you go home. I don't want you here while you are pregnant." Sheamus says remembering her first pregnancy, and the horrible miscarriage. **

"**I want to finish out the week, and when you come home I will stay there. I can hang out with Mora and help her get the house ready. And I miss my children." She says **

**Chapter 47**

**Chandra walks through the halls, she runs into Mike Mizinan, he smiles at her. "Hey, Gorgeous. How are you?" He says giving her a friendly hug. "I have been good. And yourself?" She replies. "I've been awesome. That big lug taking good care of you?" "Yes, he always does." She says. "I will catch up with you later, got an interview to do." He says. "Alright, Mike. Talk later then." She replies as they go their separate ways. She keeps walking and hears laughter, "I guess you have to be good, Brie, his bitch wife is here." She hears from Nikki Bella. "I don't know what he sees in her, anyway. All that ugly red hair, and her body has to be all stretched out from all those kids." Brie says. Chandra grins, as she turns the corner. She grabs Brie Bella by the throat, and shoves her against the cold concrete wall of the arena. "I guess I need to teach you another lesson about keeping your hands to yourself and off of what doesn't belong to you." She growls, as she looks into the brown eyes, of Brie Bella. Nikki grabs Chandra by her hair, causing her to let go of Brie. "Get off my sister!" She says. Chandra turns and glares at the offending twin. She can feel her temper rise, her blood almost begin to boil. She balls up her fist and clocks Nikki in the mouth, knocking her back, Brie grabs her and slaps her. Chandra's head turns from the blow. She smiles, "Honey you have to do better than that, as she decks Brie in the face knocking her back into the wall. "I will tell you again, and this will be last time I tell you...Keep your filthy disease ridden hands off my husband! Do you really want me to come and kick your asses again? Remember you both were out six months last time." Chandra growls before walking off. She makes it to the locker room where Drew and Sheamus are sitting. **

"**What happened?" Sheamus asks as soon as he sees her. Chandra looks at him, and smiles. "What makes you think something happened?" She says. "From the elated look on your face, and well the big red hand print" He replies. "I ran into the Bella's" She replies sweetly. Sheamus rolls his eyes, "No fighting." He says. "They started it!" She replies grinning. "You are pregnant, and I dona want ya fighting! Remember what happened last time?" He says trying to hold his worry. Chandra walks over and sits on his lap, she kisses him softly on the mouth. "Yes, Baby I remember. And I wasn't really fighting, I only issued a warning. I heard them talking and insulting me. I only held the slut up against the wall by her throat and her twin decided to stick her nose in my business." She says. "I left them both laying on the ground, did you expect me to not defend myself?" She replies looking into his bright blue eyes. "This is why I want you home, you cana ever seem to keep outta fights." He says. "I only punched, them both once, and I was defending myself, Nikki grabbed me by my hair so I turned and clocked her. It was just a reaction. And then Brie bitch slapped me, and I clocked her as well." She says. "No more fighting! I mean it Chandra." He says. "You mean it? What all of the sudden you are my father? Do not tell me what to do, Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly!" She says before storming off. She looks at Drew before she walks out the door, "He is your best friend...talk some sense into his stubborn ass!" She says, and walks out the door, slamming it hard against it's frame. **

**Chandra walks the halls, not watching where she is going she runs into Kane. "Hey girl, what's going on?" He asks. She looks up him, his face covered in his new mask. "I like the mask, Kane. It's about time it came back." She says looking up at him. He tilts his head, and looks down at her. "Thanks." He says looking at her with his head slightly tilted and peers at her through his mismatched eyes. "You alright?" He asks. "Yes, I will be fine, just arguing with the husband." She replies. "If ya need a friend, you know where to find me." He says. "Yes, in the darkest corner of the arena, right?" She replies smiling. "You know me too well." She walks off finding the back door.**

**She looks around to see if anyone is gonna tattle on her to her big Irish keeper, seeing nobody she walks around the corner and hides behind one of the trailers that hauls the rings, and set. She lights a cigarette, knowing if he seen her smoking he would freak out. **

"**Chandra..." She hears. She quickly puts out her cigarette and tosses the butt under a trailer and walks to the door. She sees the voice she recognized. "What? I suppose his majesty sent you after me huh?" She says. "Oh, Channie he just loves you and worries about you." Drew says. "Yeah, that's always his excuse for for being a controlling, stubborn ass huh?" She replies walking in the door. She walks back into he locker room and glares at Sheamus, "My babysitter, came to fetch me just as you wanted. I am going home in the morning." She says, letting her temper show. "Maybe I should have married anyone but a stubborn ass blood boiling Irishman!" She says fuming. Sheamus just looks at her, feeling his own temper about to explode. She grabs her bag, and walks to the door. "I will be at the hotel! Do not send the babysitter after me. I can take care of myself!" She says storming out of the room. **

**Chapter 48**

**Chandra lets herself into the hotel room, and drops her bag on the floor and walks over to a chair and sits down, she lights a cigarette and sets it down into the ashtray and walks to the mini-fridge and grabs a coke. After opening it and taking a big drink she walks back to the chair and sits down to smoke. 'Damn that man! Why has he got to be such a jerk.' She thinks a loud. She grinds out her smoke as there is a knock on the door. She rolls her eyes, and goes to open the door. She looks up surprised, to see Alberto Del Rio.**

"**What do you want?" She demands, standing in the doorway. "I heard you were upset, and thought I could help." He replies pushing his way into the room. He shuts the door, and latches the chain lock. "That ought to keep your nosy husband out of here." He says as he walks to the table and drops a plastic bag completely full of marijuana. From his jacket pocket he produces a fifth bottle of Jose Cuervo Gold Tequila. Chandra eyes these things, and her then looks at him. He smiles, and lays a small glass pipe on the table. "Wanna load that up?" He says. "Um no. I quit. You need to leave. I told you I was done." She says. "You only said that because your husband made you. He is a controlling bastard isn't he." He replies. "Don't talk about my husband like that, he loves me." She says. "Don't talk about my husband like that." He says mocking her in a whining tone. "Leave this room, and take your crap with you." She says. "Fine, if you don't want to party." He says grinning arrogantly. "No, I don't want to party with you, or anyone else." She says. "I will be sure to tell Casper that you were a good bitch." He says gathering his things and heading for the door. "And don't come back." She growls as he walks out the door. **

"**Fuckin' asshole!" She says a loud. **

**Finally alone she sits and turns on the TV, the door opens a moment later and in walks Drew. "I saw Del Rio leaving? You olright?" He asks. Chandra looks up at him, "I thought I told him not to send the babysitter after me." She says coldly. "I am not your babysitter, and he doesn't even know I am here. You were upset and I came to see if my friend was olright. Excuse a guy fer caring." He says as he sits down next to her. "You don't lie well, Drew. Just go back to the arena." She replies. "I wanna make sure you are olright." He says. "I am fucking fine! How hard is it to just be alone for awhile?" She growls. "Fine, I know where I am na wanted." He says feeling hurt as he walks to the door. She watches him leave, "Fuck finally alone!" She says, as she lights another smoke. **

**She sits watching the TV for a while, before there is another knock on the door, she walks over and opens it, she smiles as she sees Wade Barret standing there. "Well, I know he didn't send you to check up on me. Why are you here?" She says. "I heard you and Sheamus were fighting." He says. "Yeah well I guess news travels fast. I forgot how everyone knows your business." She says smiling and letting him inside. "You know if my husband knew you were here, he would flip out." She says. "He can't be anymore angry that he already is. He is bustin up the whole backstage area." Wade replies as he sits down. "Him and that damned temper. What happened anyway?" Wade asks. "He said he didn't want me fighting." She replies. "And you got mad at him? Why were you fighting?" "I really wasn't fighting. I over heard them Bella whores talking about how Brie has to be good, cause I am here. So I shoved her against a wall by her throat, and then her slut sister grabbed me and I clocked her. When Brie tried to retaliate I clocked her, and told them to leave my husband alone." She says. "That sounds like fighting." He says. "I can take care of myself." She says. "I remember very well that you can take care of yourself." He says grinning. **

**Chandra takes a drink of her coke, and then smiles at the Englishman "If I recall, you said some really horrible things to me, and about my husband." She says. "Yes, I did. And I apologized for it." He says. Chandra smirks, "Only cause Sheamus beat your ass and he made you." She says. **

**They sit, and talk for awhile before the door flings open and Chandra looks up. "I think you should go, Wade. It has been nice talking with you. You aren't as bad as I thought." She says smiling, as she looks at her seething husband walking through the door and slamming it shut. He makes two strides and grabs Wade by the throat. "You think you can put the moves on me wife?" He growls dragging the Englishman to the door. He opens the door, and then slams his head into the frame before tossing him into the hallway. **

**Chandra looks at him as he slams the door shut again and walks across the room. He glares down at her. "I hear you have had quite the amount of visitors today." He says. She glares right back at him, "Yeah a few people stopped by, so what. Are you having me watched? Do you not trust me that much?" She asks. "So how high did you get?" He demands. "Excuse me!" She growls. "I know Del Rio was here, don't bother lying to me." Chandra gets up from the chair, "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly how dare you!" She snaps. "How dare I? How dare you, get high when you are pregnant! And you are smoking still! I demand you stop. And I demand you take a drug test to prove you didn't!" He says. "You demand? Who in the hell do you think you are?" She yells. "Who in the hell do I think I am? I am yer husband!" He says. "Are you sure? You sound more like my drill sergeant right now!" **

"**Why was Wade here? You taking up with the English now?" He growls. Chandra looks at him and laughs. "We were having a conversation, that is it. My God! You are so jealous, where does this come from?" Sheamus looks at her, "I wonder where is comes from. You damn near slept with me best friend, and I am na supposed to be jealous? I find it very convenient that you are pregnant too. Are you sure it isn't his?" **

**Chandra's mouth drops open, in shock. Her hand instinctively comes back and she slaps him so hard that her hand stings from the blow. "I never slept with him, you fuckin asshole!" She says moving to the bed, and sitting down, she holds her face in her hands and just starts to sob hysterically. He looks at her, and then walks over to her and sits down. He puts his arms around her, and she pushes him away. "Leave me alone." She sobs. "I will na, you are me wife and I love you." He says trying to hold her. "You have a funny way of showing it. Why I can't I ever do anything right in your eyes?" She says through her tears. "I love you sa much, that I don't want anyone to take ya from me." He says sadly. "Nobody is trying to do that, and do you think I would let them?" "Drew almost got you." He replies. "No, he didn't. I stopped him, because I couldn't bear to hurt you." She replies allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Darlin' I am sorry. Me temper got away. Will you come back to arena with me?" He says. She looks at him, as he wipes her tears away. She knows by the tone of his voice, and look in his eye, he means it. "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have been fighting, you were just being a caring husband." She replies, causing him to smile just a little. She runs her hand down his cheek, the spot where she slapped him still hot. He looks into her green eyes, and claims her mouth, she kisses him back just as passionately as he does her. "Yes, let's go." She replies. **

**Chapter 49**

**Chandra and Sheamus walk through the arena. She sees Wade on the way and smiles at him, he smiles back at her. "What the hell you smiling at, Barrett?" Sheamus demands. "The pretty lady with ya is all." He replies smirking at the Irishman. "Keep away from me wife, or you will have a lot more problems with me." Sheamus growls, and leads her inside his locker room. She sits down and watches him pace the room. "What the hell is your problem now?" She asks. "I don't want that English garbage looking at me wife. They think they can have whatever they want regardless of who it belongs to." He says. "You think I belong to you? What am I to you...a piece of property?" She says, he can sense the sarcasm in her voice. "I don't mean it like that. I don't want nobody thinking they can take you from me." He says. **

"**I have to go, stay here please." He says "Where are you going?" She asks. "I need ta speak with Teddy." He says walking out of the room. Chandra watches him leave, and shakes her head. "You think I am just gonna sit here and obey the mighty man you are nuts." She mumbles and gets up and grabs her purse. She runs into Wade on the way out the door. **

"**Hey, Wade. How's it going?" She asks. "Oh fine. Are you OK?" He replies. "Yeah I am fine, just trying to calm down Sheamus. He is being completely unreasonable." She says. "Husband's can be that way...especially Irish ones." He says. Chandra glares at him, "Irish ones are the best." She says. Wade smiles, "I knew you would say that." He says walking with her. They walk to the back door, and she lights a cigarette. **

"**If I was you, I wouldn't be seen with me. Never know where the babysitter is." She says. "Babysitter?" Wade asks. "Yeah, he has Drew watch me like a hawk when I am with him on the road." She says. "Why does he do that? Does he not trust his own wife?" He asks. "Apparently not. He claims its to protect me." Wade smiles, "From what I remember you are quite capable of taking care of yourself." He says. **

"**CHANDRA!" They hear loudly being bellowed through a thick brogue. "I must go." She says grinding her smoke out in a hurry. "You gonna be OK?" He asks. "Yes, I can handle him." She replies walking inside the building. She finds Sheamus storming the halls. "You called?" She says. He glares down at her, "I was worried. I told you to stay in the locker room." He says. "What were you afraid of? You told me? Since when do I take orders from anyone?" She snipes back. "I am yer husband." He says leading her back to the locker room. **

**She sits on a small couch, just sitting there doing nothing. Sheamus get s up and goes to get ready for the show. Drew walks in the room, "Hey Channie, you came back." He says sitting next to her. "Be careful, anyone man seen talking to me is a threat to his very manhood now." She says. Drew looks at her and grins a little not knowing if she is being smart or serious. "You two still fighting?" He asks. "Yes, I would call it that." She replies. **

**Soon Sheamus walks into he room from the bathroom, wearing his ring gear and his bright red hair freshly spiked. She sucks in her breath, at the sight of him forgetting for a moment that she is furious with him. He looks at her and smiles, "You haven't looked at me like that in years." He says. "I have, you just haven't noticed." She says. **

"**I have to go out and make a promo, I will be back soon." He says. Chandra stands and he wraps his arms around her, "I love you, My Prince." She whispers. "I love ya too." He says before kissing her sweetly. **

**Written in your Face begins playing through out the arena and the sold out crowd gets to their feet cheering. Sheamus makes his way to the ring, and motions for a mic. Tony Chimmel hands him one, and gets a smirk in return from Sheamus. **

"**It seems to me, that certain people in the back don't know how to keep their filthy English hands off what is mine. That's right...Wade Barrett, I am talking to you. You think you are man enough to sneak around with me wife...come out here and face me like a man!" **

**Chandra sits with Drew watching this on the TV, "What in the hell is he doing?" She asks. "I don't know, calling out Wade it seems." Drew says. Chandra looks at him, "Well, duh! I can see that for myself." She says. **

"**Or are you too much of a coward to face me? I am right here." Sheamus says, and waits. "You are a coward, sneaking around behind me back flirting with me wife." **

**Soon Wade's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. He grabs the mic from Sheamus hand. **

"**Sneaking around behind your back? I only spoke with the girl. If you feel so insecure because your beautiful wife talks to another man then you have a problem. I am not shocked, after all you are Irish." Wade says with a sneer. **

**Sheamus' face completely changes, a look of complete fury washes over him. **

"Is that the way ya feel? Cause I'm Irish, I'm trash? Me wife may love ya, cause yer a good looking bastard… Well I just think yer a bastard!" Sheamus growled viciously with a look of unbridled rage. He grabbed Barrett by the throat and shoved him back into the ring post, knocking Barrett's breath out.

Barrett quickly recovered and went after Sheamus, he hit a clothes line and several hard elbows to the side of Sheamus' face.

Sheamus grinned wickedly and attacked Barrett; his first assault was kicking the resentful Englishman several times in the stomach and abdominal region, wailing; "LEAVE ME WIFE ALONE, YA GODDAMN HOMEWRECKIN PIECE OF SHIT!" Like an angry banshee.

Backstage Chandra was in shock, "Oh my GOD! He's gonna KILL Wade!" She screeched, "Yeah, he is." Drew smiled uncaringly as he watched the assault on Barrett.

"DREW! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Chandra yelled as she got up to go to the ring side. Drew grabbed her, "No ya don't. Yer stayin here." The Scot demanded as he made her sit back down, "DON'T YOU HANDLE ME, ANDREW SAMUEL GALLOWAY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "WILL YA SHUT UP? THE WHOLE BLOODY CROWD CAN HEAR YA!"Drew growled back, "THEN LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!" Chandra shouted as she slapped Drew and got up and bolted for the stage ramp. "GODDAMN YOU CHANDRA!" Drew growled as he took pursuit of the angry girl.

Chandra stopped at the top of the stage entrance and stared in disbelief at her husband's unsheathed fury. She continued to the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron, screaming, "STOP IT! GODDAMMIT, STOP IT! DAMMIT SHEAMUS! STOP IT!" Sheamus looked at her and said, "CHANDRA! GO BACK STAGE!" "NO! STOP IT!" Chandra shouted, Sheamus came over to her and he shouted, "DAMMIT GO BACK STAGE!" "NO!"Wade managed to get to his feet and staggered over to Sheamus, he spun Sheamus around and belted the Irishman in the mouth. "DON'T YOU HIT MY HUSBAND!" Chandra shouted back dealing a massive blow to Barrett's face, the official immediately called for the bell indicating a disqualification.

"And here is your winner by disqualification, Wade Barrett!" Lillian announced,

Sheamus scrambled up onto his knees, "WHAT?" He bellowed and then his temper totally took over, he came completely unglued.

His wild eyes fell upon Barrett and that was all of it, Barrett was talking to Chandra, but, he was holding her delicate hand. Sheamus leapt to his feet and attacked Barrett with a vengeance;

"YA GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR, YA EVEN LOOK AT ME WIFE AGAIN AND YA'LL BE SNORTIN YER DAMN BALLS FER THE REST O YER FUCKEN LIFE! DA YA HEAR ME?" Sheamus bellowed as he pounded his fist repeatedly and unmercifully into Barrett's face then grabbed his hair and banged the Englishman's face several times on the turnbuckle and then delivering several hard boots to Barrett's face. Chandra was horror struck as she saw the tell tale presence of blood, and not just a little, there were streams of blood cascading from Barrett's face.

"NOW LETS SEE IF CHANDRA STILL THINKS YER SA GODDAMN GOOD LOOKIN, YA ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER!"Sheamus roared in vicious over-tones.

Barrett was unconscious and lay in a bloody and beaten heap. The officials ran into the ring and so did Drew. Sheamus glared down into the eyes of his friend and lunged toward Drew, who immediately went on the defensive posture.

Sheamus gave his friend a dirty look as he grabbed up the mic he had knocked out of Barrett's hand, and glared with a demonic expression, Drew actually coward back and away from his friend. Sheamus tapped the mic, making sure it was on. "Hey! In case ya don't know who I am, my name is Sheamus. And THAT….." He said pointing up the ramp, casting the camera upon his mortified wife, "Is me wife, Chandra Farrelly. Each and every one of ya bastards of the WWE roster are officially put on notice. Any of ya, and I repeat, ANY of ya, I catch putting the moves on my girl….. Well, ask Wade Barrett what that out come will be." Sheamus cast his eyes down at Drew, who still held absolute fear of this demon who was his friend in his eyes, "And that goes… Fer oll a ya… That's right Drew, even you, in fact, especially you." Sheamus growled as he threw the mic at Drew directly, hitting his friend on the right side of his face. Drew winced with the sudden impact.

Sheamus climbed out of the ring and stalked up the ramp. As he approached Chandra, the flabbergasted girl stood with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes wide with disbelief.

As Sheamus stormed by her, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her along with him. Once back stage she jerked free of him and through clinched teeth she seethed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? ARE YOU INSANE? I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE MALE FRIENDS!" "YES! YA CAN HAVE MALE FRIENDS! BUT, GODDAMMIT, NO DRUGS! NO ALCOHOL AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLIRTING AROUND! YER A WIFE AND A MOTHER!" Sheamus shot back, "I know that, you big jackass, I'm not stupid!" Chandra shot back, "THEN FUCKEN ACT LIKE IT! YA CANA BE A DRUG ADDICT, A LUSH OR A FLIRT! YER FAMILY COMES FIRST!" Sheamus roared, he then turned and stormed off. "Ooooooooo, you make me so MAD sometimes. I…."Her thoughts were interrupted by the medics wheeling Barrett on a gurney. "Oh my GOD!" She exclaimed in horror, Barrett lay there soaked in blood, massive bruises and welts visible all over his face and visible body, Drew looked at her with fear still firmly pronounced in his face.

"Drew?" Chandra said, "I have never seen him like this. I was afraid of him." Drew said, Chandra looked at Wade, then Drew, then she took off after her husband.

**Chapter 50 **

"**SHEAMUS!" She calls She finds him pacing the locker room his face still full of rage. She stands in the door way and just watches him, not knowing what to do. He stops and looks at her, and then looks away. "Go be with wade if that's what ya want." He says, she can hear the anger and pain in his voice. "I don't want to be with him, I am your wife." She replies. "Ya have a funny way of showing it." He says resuming his pacing. "I was only talking to him, I am sorry you feel that way. I am sorry for everything." She says. "If yer so sorry then prove it." He growls. Chandra looks at him, and walks into the room farther. "Sheamie, sit down and talk to me." She says as she puts her hand on his arm. He jerks away from her, "Olright, we will talk. But I need ta calm down first." He says walking off to the bathroom. **

**Drew walks into the room, and gathers his things. "How is he?" He asks. "Still pissed, we are gonna talk when he gets outta the shower and calms down." She replies. "Well, I am gonna go back to the hotel, see you tomorrow" He says as he leaves the room. **

**Chandra sits and waits, soon Sheamus walks out of the bathroom in his regular clothes, she smiles at the sight of him. He looks at her a bit softer now. "I want to go to the trainer, and submit for a drug test. I want to prove to you, that I am clean." She says, Sheamus grins. "Olright then, let's go." He says following her from the room. She takes his hand as they walk the halls, to the trainer's room. "Sheamus, I just want my husband back, I want our family to be happy again." She says. "You olways had me. I just don't know what is going with you anymore." He replies, as they walk into the room. "Me wife here, wants to take a drug test." Sheamus announces to the trainer. "Ok, it will only take a few minutes for the results." He says handing Chandra a small plastic cup with a lid on it. She walks into the small bathroom attached to the room. A few minutes later she returns, and hands the cup over. They wait while, for the results. "She is clean, the only thing I found was the presence of prenatal vitamins." He says, causing Sheamus to look at Chandra and smiles. **

"**Can we go to the hotel now?" Chandra asks. "Aye, sounds good to me." He replies as they walk back to the locker room, Sheamus picks up his bag, and they head to the car and drive to the hotel. **

**Once inside the room, Chandra finds all her cigarettes, "Sheamie, I want you to see something." She says. "What's that?" He asks watching her curiously. She takes her smokes, and tosses them into the garbage. "I am pregnant and not smoking anymore until the baby is born." She says. She sits down next to him, "I am sorry for the last several months. You are right, our family comes first, and I can't be on drugs or a drunk, if I wanna be a good wife and mother." She says. Sheamus looks at her, as if he can't believe what she is saying. "I screwed up really big, and we have to fix this...I have to fix this." She says sitting closer to him. "We will fix this, together. I know I am jealous, and me temper does na help. I will try too." He replies putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. **

"**I do love you with everything I am dear husband." She says laying her head on his shoulder "And I love you as much." He replies. **

**He enjoys her show of affection, for a few moments and then removes his arm from her, she lifts her head, "Is something wrong?" She asks. "I am curious, Why that bastard Barrett?" He asks feeling his anger return. "What do you mean?" She says. "You know I don't care if you have male friends, but why choose someone that is my worst enemy? Do you find him more attractive than me?" He says. Chandra looks at him, and tries not to smile. "I was only talking to him. And are you kidding me? Wade Barrett and attractive doesn't belong in the same thought. Yuk, I find him repulsive looking. That crooked nose, them ears that stick out, and that greasy slicked back hair. Baby I still think you are the hottest thing breathing." She says. Sheamus looks at her and can't help smiling. She runs her hand down his cheek, the same one she slapped, and still carries the red mark she left on him. "I am sorry, Honey. If I knew my talking to him would hurt you so badly." She says. "I know you are." He replies. "I know I have a lot to prove to you, I know you haven't forgiven me, I know you are still mad. But I promise I will gain your trust again." She says. **

"**I do trust you." He says. She shakes her head, "No, Babe. You don't, you always second guess me, you always doubt me. Lately I can understand too. I have screwed up big time. With the drugs, the alcohol, I almost cheated on you. I want you to trust me again." She says looking into his eyes. **

"**You really dona think Barrett is good looking?" He asks, the insecurity evident in his voice. "No, I find him butt ugly. I prefer my man to have bright red hair, with a nice pale complexion, covered in freckles. Baby , I only want you." She says pulling him to her, and kissing him. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, "Do you really mean it?" He asks. She closes her eyes, and sighs, "Yes, I mean it." She says smiling. "Prove it ta me?" He says. Chandra looks into his eyes, and he sees a certain hunger hidden inside her green orbs. She gives him a lustful grin, and reaches for him. She pulls him to her, and claims his mouth, their tongues meet and seem to battle each other. She runs her fingers through his bright crimson hair, with her other hand she manages the buttons on his shirt. She breaks the kiss long enough to remove his deep blue button down shirt. She looks him hungrily, she runs her hand down his chest, enjoying the very feel of him. She latches onto his neck, burning a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, and down his chest. She moves down his sculpted belly, and stops as she gets to his waist. She gets to her knees, and removes his black jeans that fit him like a second skin. **

**Sheamus lay there, not a stitch of clothing on, she looks down at him and a small growl escapes her mouth. She kisses the inside of his thigh, moving upward. Only stopping to take his length into her mouth, and goes down on him. He grabs a handful of her long red wavy hair and moves her head to a rhythm pleasing to him. He finally stops her, "Get up here, Darlin'." He says. She does as he asks, he pulls her shirt over her head, as he sits up, he finds her neck, and nips at her neck, moving down her chest, he unhooks her bra and flings it to the floor, taking an erect nipple into his mouth, and gently sucking it, and moves on to the other. He pulls her black skinny jeans down her slender legs and lays back down. "I want ya." She says. He looks at her, and lifts her onto him, impaling her onto him. She gasps at his size as her body adjusts. **

**Sometime later, Chandra lay in his arms. "Did I prove it to ya?" She asks. "Aye, love you did." He replies, holding her closer to him. "I do love ya, me beautiful wife." He says. "I love you too, my gorgeous husband." She replies meaning every word. She falls asleep as she rest her head on his pale chest, the rhythm of his heart putting her to sleep. He lay there enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms, finally he succumbs to sleep feeling very content and loved. **

**Chapter 51**

**Chandra wakes early the next morning, she watches Sheamus sleep, she smiles feeling secure with his arms around her still holding her close. All of the sudden a wave a nausea over comes her and she gets up and runs to the bathroom. She falls to her knees and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sheamus wakes hearing her wretch, he gets up and stands in the bathroom doorway. "Are ya olright, Darlin'" He asks concerned. She gets up and grabs a wash cloth, and washes her face. She rinses out her mouth, and then looks at him and smiles. "Yes, Babe. I am fine." She replies. "I am concerned, you seem sick." He says. "It's just morning sickness. It will pass in a few months." She says. "You were na this sick, when you were pregnancy before." He says still concerned. "Every pregnancy is different, please don't worry." She says kissing him on his pale cheek. **

**Chandra sits and drinks her coke, she becomes fidgety, he looks at her, "Something wrong?" He asks. "No, Babe. I am fine." He looks at her, "Ya wanna smoke huh?" He asks. "Yes." She says. "I'm sorry Babe. But it's best for the baby." He says. She looks at him, "I know, and I promised I would quit while I was pregnant." She replies, trying to stay calm. "Why don't you go and get showered and dressed for the day, we gotta travel. Last show before we go home." She says. He looks at her suspiciously. "What the hell is that look for? Oh you think I am gonna go behind your back and smoke don't ya?" She says. "Well, considering yer track record." He says. Chandra glares at him, "You don't have to worry. I will be good and do as I am told." She says. He looks at her, and feels like an ass. "That is na how I meant it." He says. "Then exactly how did you mean, considering my track record? You act as though as soon as your back is turned I am off doing only God knows what! You must think so little of me." She snaps. Sheamus shakes his head and walks off, "What is it that you think I am sneakin' around doing?" She growls after him. "I am na gonna fight with ya." He says walking into the bathroom.**

**Chandra sits there drinking her coke, and feeling hurt. "Na gonna fight with me, huh?" She mumbles. "Nice you can decide for me too!" She says to herself. Soon Sheamus comes from the bathroom, dressed for the day. He looks at his wife, "Babe, I'm sorry." He says bending down, kissing her. She just looks at him, "That hurt ya know." She replies. "Do ya fergive me?" He asks. She looks at him and grins, "Yes, this time." She says. "Did ya leave me some hot water?" She asks smiling. "Aye, but maybe you should have joined me." He says flirting with her. "Maybe, you shouldn't have said what you said." She replies getting up and grabbing some clothes from her bag. "I deserved that." He says watching her walk to the bathroom. "Yes, you did." She says as she walks inside the bathroom and closes the door. **

**He finds a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawls out a note; Went for coffee, be right back. I love you. He picks up his room key and stuffs his wallet into his pocket and leaves the room. **

**He finds Drew on his way to the hotel's small coffee shop. Drew looks at him, and smiles. "How's it going?" Drew asks. Sheamus grins seeing his friend, "Good, how are you?" "I'm good." Drew replies still feeling kind of nervous from the previous night. "I am sorry about last night. I was being unreasonable, and jealous." He says. "No, you were with in your rights as a husband. I am sorry for trying to claim what is yours." Drew says. "I meant what I said though, everyone is on notice, she is MY WIFE, and I will na have anyone thinking they can have her." Sheamus says feeling quite possessive and still emotionally pained by Drew and Chandra's actions. "Just remember you have a great girl, and she is waiting to get married to you." Sheamus says. "I know, and I can't wait to get married to her." Drew says smiling thinking of his precious Morag. "I need to get back to Chandra." Sheamus says as he pays for his coffee and leaves Drew standing there. 'He is still pissed off. I hope Chandra is olright.' He silently says to himself. **

**Sheamus walks into the room, as Chandra slides her feet into her black custom made Doc Marten's boots. She looks up and smiles at him as he closes the door. "I see you got your coffee." She says. "Aye, and Ran into Drew." He replies watching her for a reaction. "Ok. He likes coffee, so do you. Big deal." She replies. Sheamus looks at her, and grins. "What are you grinning about?" She asks. "That you didn't care at the mention of his name. Makes me feel good." He says sipping his coffee. "You do realize that Drew is my friend, and I do care about him." She replies. "I do, I just don't want ya too friendly with him." He says. Chandra sighs, I thought we dealt with all this last night." She says. "I can't help how I feel, you are MY WIFE, and not free to flirt with any guy you find his accent sexy." He replies. "What would you like me to do? Not talk to anyone? To just go home, and never do anything, never go anywhere, look at the ground when I come into contact with anyone? Yes, I am your wife, and I would take that back for anything. I have been faithful to you, I have been loyal to you, I have loved nobody but you. I devote myself to being your wife, and mother to our children." She says. "Loyal? Faithful? I hardly think messing around with me best friend, and flirting with Barrett bein' faithful or loyal." He says. "I know I have done wrong, and I will happily spend the rest of my life making that up to you. I am sorry I hurt you, I am sorry I violated your trust. I am sorry I got hooked on drugs and booze, but I am trying to make it up to you." She says trying to hold back her tears. **

**Sheamus wraps his arms around her, "I am sorry, Babe. I ran into him and all those feelings came back. I can't take the thought of anyone touching you or thinking of you in that way." He says. "I am yours, for always. I will spend the rest of my days proving it to you. But don't expect me to not ever speak to anyone. I love you and only you." She says. **

"**Now are we ready to go to the next town?" She asks looking at him, she notices he is a bit teary eyed. She runs her hand down his face, "Baby I would rather die than knowingly hurt you." She says. **

**Chapter 52 **

**Chandra jumps out of the taxi as is pulls into he driveway of her and Sheamus' home. She runs up the stairs, just as she get to the top step the door opens. She smiles as she sees her ginger haired twins looking at her and smiling. Molly with her curls hanging to her shoulders, she stands there smiling, a single tear running down her cheek. Chandra looks at her in her best dress, white tights and shiny black patent leather Mary Janes. She bends down and hugs her. "I missed you my girl." She says, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy, you are hugging me to tight." Molly says wriggling free from her mother. Chandra looks at her son, who stands there in a white button down shirt and a black tie, his best black dress pants. His hair spiked up, just like his father's. "Seannie you look as handsome as your Daddy." She says hugging him. "We missed you, Mom." He says letting her hug him just a bit longer. "I missed all of you so much." Chandra says. "Is that why you are crying?" He asks, a tone of sadness in his voice. "Don't be sad, I am just so happy to see you." She says getting back to her feet. Chandra walks into the house, soon she is joined by Sheamus and Drew. **

"**Daddy!" Molly squeals as she goes to him and he bends down to pick her up. She throws her small arms around his neck. "I missed you too , Daddy. But can Mommy stay home from now on?" She asks. Sheamus looks at his daughter and grins. "Aye, of course she can." He says putting his near six year old daughter down. He looks down at Sean, He bends down on his knee, and hugs his son. "How are ya, son?" He asks. "I am good, now that you and Mom are home. I missed you both." Sean says letting go of his father. **

"**Da!" Drew turns to see Mora carrying Mary, with Mac running ahead of her. Drew's eyes light up at the sight of his son. Mac jumps into his arms and enjoys a fatherly hug. "Da, are ya gonna marry Mora?" He asks. "Aye, is that OK?" He replies. "Does that mean she will be my new Mommy?" Drew smiles down at Mac. "If you want her to be." He replies. "I do, she is very nice, I like her." He says. "I am happy for that, son." **

**Mora sets Mary down on her feet, and she almost runs to Sheamus, with her arms up. "Da...Da...Da!" She wails as she gets close to him. Sheamus smiles, lighting up his whole face, he picks her up and holds her close. She picks up her small face, and leaves a slobbery kiss on his cheek. Chandra smiles up at him, enjoying seeing him happy. He hands Mary to her, "Mama...Mama." She says as Chandra holds her. Chandra smiles big, she looks at Sheamus, "She finally said it." She says. "She's has been walking around saying that for a days now." Mora says. **

**Drew takes Mora in his arms, and holds her tight. He looks down at her, gazing into her blue eyes. He claims her mouth passionately "I missed you, my love." He says. "And I missed you." She replies, running her hand down his perfect face. **

**Sheamus looks at his children, who are completely dressed up. "Why does everyone look like they are ready for church?" "It was me and Seannie's idea." Molly says. "Yeah, Dad. We wanted to look nice for you and Mom coming home." Sean says. "I even dressed Mary in her best dress." Molly says. "You did a fine job, Princess. I trust that you were good for Mora." He says. "Yes, Daddy. We were on our best behavior." Molly says. Sean smiles, and says, "We wanted to show you and Mom we are good, and she would want to stay home with us again." **

**Chandra looks at her twins, "Do you think that is why I went with your father?" She asks, holding back her emotions. "Yes, we thought you went with him, cause we weren't being good enough." Sean replies. "Never think that. I love all three of you, and my going with your Dad had nothing to do with your behavior. I think I have the most perfect children a mother could have. And I am home for good." She says. **

"**Drew, I have a surprise for you." Mora says. He looks at her with an excited expression on his face, "What is it?" He asks. "The house is almost done. We can move in tomorrow, after the last few things are done." She says. **

*****A few hours later*****

**Chandra sits on the deck, watching all four children playing. Mac and Molly seem even closer, as they have a pretend tea party. Sean pushes Mary gently in her baby swing. Sheamus comes and sits down next to her, setting his Guinness down next to him. He puts his arm around her, "I love you, me wife." He says as he holds her close. She smiles, and looks up at him. "I love you too, my husband." She says feeling happier than she has felt in a very long time. **

**Drew and Mora walk out onto the deck and sit down on another bench close by. "Chandra I have na seen ya smoke all day." Drew points out. "Aye, there is a reason fer that." Sheamus replies smiling. "Did you quit?" Mora asks. "For the time being, yes." Chandra replies smiling, and placing her other hand on her now flat belly. "Wait a minute, she only quits smoking for one reason." Drew says. "Do you want to tell them?" She asks looking at Sheamus. He smiles, "We are having another child." Sheamus says. Drew smiles, "Congratulations, I am very happy for the both of you." Drew says excitedly. But his mind races, 'Thank goodness we didn't go that far, that night.' He thinks to himself. "I am happy for you, and if you need any help, I am happy to offer." Mora says. "Thank you, but you will have your hands full raising Mac, and taking care of Drew." Chandra says. "We are neighbors and friends, I will be happy to do what I can." Mora replies. **

"**Sheamie, why don't you start that grill, I am getting hungry." Chandra says, leaning to him and kissing him softly. "Mora you wanna help me in the kitchen?" She asks getting up. "I would love to, we can talk about the wedding." Mora says walking into the house with her. **

**Chandra pulls out a large package of steak out of the fridge. She places them on a large platter and seasons them. Mora starts making hamburger patties for the children. "Have you picked out your dress yet?" Chandra asks. "Yes, everything is all set. The wedding will be in a month." "I am sure it will be beautiful." Chandra says. "I was looking at your wedding pictures, you had a beautiful wedding yourself." Mora says. "That was one of my favorite memories." "I only hope me and Drew have a marriage so happy and full of love as you and Sheamus do." Chandra smiles, "It hasn't all been great. We fight like crazy, but we love each other more than anything, and that is what counts." She says. "Do you have any advice?" Mora asks. "Yes, Never go to bed fighting. Always remember to tell each other tell each other how much you love each other. And when you are wrong, say you are sorry. Drew is a sensitive man, he is strong and proud, but very sensitive. And I love him like a brother, don't hurt him." Chandra warns. "I would rather die than hurt that man. He is so sweet and kind. A loving father, and just a good man." Mora says almost dreamily. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Chandra says smiling, "Now lets get this meat out there so they can cook it." Chandra says picking up the plate of steak, Mora carries the plate of hamburgers and follows her out to the grill. **

**Several hours later, with the children bathed and tucked into their bed. Molly having had her princess story read to her, by her father she falls fast asleep. He bends down and kisses her on her cheek, "I love you, Princess." He whispers before leaving her to sleep. He meets Chandra in the hallway, as she is coming from Sean's room. "He is waiting for you." She says as she goes to check on Mary. Sheamus walks into Sean's room. He sits down on the edge of his bed. "Good night, Son." He says. "Dad, I love you." He says sitting up and putting his arms around his father. "I love you too, Son." He replies surprised by all of the affection he is getting form his usually quiet, reserved, and unaffectionate son. "Good night, Dad." He says laying back down. "Sleep well, Son." Sheamus says, getting up and walking to the door.**

"**Da, I think Mora will make a good mom. Do I have to call her Mommy?" Mac asks. "Only if that is what you want." He replies brushing a whisp of brown hair from his son's face. "Do you think she will get mad at me, if I do." He asks. "I think she would like it. Do you want me to ask her?" Drew asks. "No, Daddy. I will ask her, someday." He replies. "Good night, McIntyre." Drew says. "Good night, Daddy." He replies, as he closes his eyes. Drew watches him fall asleep feeling content with his life. **

**He gets up and leaves the room, leaving the door cracked open just a little. He finds Mora in the hallway waiting for him. They walk into their bedroom, Mora throws her arms around him, and claims his mouth hungrily. **

"**I heard what Mac said. About wanting to call me Mom. It's OK, in fact I would love for him to call me that." She says. Drew looks at her and smiles, "All I ask is that you treat my son good." He says. "I love that boy as if he were my own son. I love you and he is part of you. How could I not?" She replies. **

"**I think I am gonna have a shower, then got to bed. It's been a long day." Mora says batting her eyes at him. Drew grins, "Ok, love. I will be right here waiting fer ya." He says. **

**She walks into the bathroom and runs the water, getting to a suitable temperature. She strip off her clothes and steps into the spray, closing the glass door behind her. Soon, Drew walks into the bathroom, already half undressed. He gets out of his black jeans that seem to fit him like a second skin. He opens the door and steps in, Mora looks at him and smiles. "I didn't think it would take you long to join me." She says. Drew looks down at her, "How could I resist such beauty." He says looking at her naked, wet form.**

**She looks at him and smiles, running her hand down his chest, and down his belly, she takes his already hard manhood in her hand, she strokes him a moment and then lets go and rinses the shampoo out of her hair, and moves so he can stand under the water. She gets on her knees and takes his length into her mouth, she takes more of him into her mouth until she can feel him at her throat. She gently sucks and licks him until he groans with pleasure. He reaches for her head, and grabs two handfuls of her wet hair and moves her head back and forth, Mora feels as is she might become on fire. He pulls her off of him, "Turn around." He says She smiles, and complies with is request. He grabs her by the hips and bends her over. She places her hands on the shower wall, as he enters her from behind. He easily slides himself into her wet center. He moves slowly at first, then his rhythm seems to get faster and harder with each thrust of his hips. He feels her muscles grip him tightly as he sends her into a frenzied climax. He slams into her harder and faster until he expels his seed deep into her. He stays inside of her enjoying the feel of her, tightly gripping his tool. **

**Finally he withdraws himself from her, she turns and claims his mouth, their tongues quickly finding each other and seem to battle. Drew breaks the kiss, and turns off the water. He opens the door, and grabs a towel and hands it to Mora who quickly dries her body off, and then dries her long light brown hair, and steps out of the shower. Drew grabs another towel and dries himself off, he wraps the towel around his waist and picks up his fiance` and carries her to the bed. He lays her down in the center of the bed, and just looks at her. She can see his hunger in his eyes, She sits up and pulls his covering off. He looks at her and shakes his head. She lays back down and he moves her legs apart and climbs between them. He takes her arms and holds them above her head. He looks down at her and kisses her roughly, he moves down her neck, and then to her breasts, nipping at her. He takes an erect nipple in his mouth and at first gently sucks, then he bites at her. He moves to the other one and gives it the same treatment. She lets out a small moan, as he enters her roughly. He shoves himself into her, filling her with his engorged manhood. With her arms still pinned above her head, leaving her almost helpless to his desires. She opens her legs giving him more. He slams into her harder and harder, she gives him as much access as she can. She screams out her climax as he pumps into her harder and harder, giving his release with a small growl. He looks into her eyes, and kisses her as the last of his seed spills into her. He looks at her as he breaks the kiss, "I love you." He says. She runs her hand down his face, "And I love you." She replies. **

**Chapter 53**

**Drew wakes as the morning sun peeks though the window, he smiles remembering the night before, and looks over at Mora who softly snores. He kisses her on the neck, and pulls back the comforter, that is up to her chest, he peers down at her ample breasts and continues kissing her neck and moving down her collarbone. "Drew, I'm sleepin'." She mumbles. "Na, yer not, if yer talking ta me." He replies mischievously "Well, I was." She says turning her head and smiling at him. "Since yer awake, I was thinking." "Yeah, I know what you were thinking." She says interrupting him. He just looks at her, not knowing whether to kiss her or pout. "Well, come here." She says, he leans in to kiss her, and she captures his mouth in a very passionate kiss. She quietly moans as she can feel his manhood growing. He quickly moves between her legs, and enters her, easily sliding into her slick center. She wraps her arms around his neck, and holds him close as he slowly drives into her. She moves his long hair away from his shoulder and kisses his neck, sending him into near ecstasy His rhythm gets faster and harder, she raises her hips to meet his movements finding her climax, her muscles grip him so tightly and contract against him, he can no longer hold it, and releases himself into her. They lay there in each other arms, catching their breath. **

**A few minutes later Drew rolls off of her, and sits up. He gets up and walks to the bathroom, and gets in the shower. Mora lay there smiling, thinking of the day ahead of them. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She opens the glass door, and steps into the shower. Drew looks down at her and smiles, as he stands under the spray rinsing his hair. "I love you." He says looking into her eyes. "I love you too, Honey." She replies running her hands down his chest. He opens the door, and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel from a shelf, and closes the door, leaving Mora to her shower. He dries off, and dries his hair, he wraps the towel around his waist and walks out to the bedroom. He finds a gray t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans and dresses. **

**Once dressed he leaves the room, and walks across the hall to Mac's room. He finds the boy sitting on his floor, playing with a truck. Mac looks up to see his father standing in the doorway. "Good Morning, Daddy." He says getting up. "Are ye hungry?" He asks. "Yes, I want pancakes." He says. "Well olright let's go downstairs and see what is going on. "Auntie Channie is already up, she always makes pancakes." Mac says. "She is up already?" "Yes, Mary woke her up, and then she went downstairs." "Let's go then." Drew says leading his son to the kitchen. **

**Drew walks into the kitchen and the aroma of coffee, and Chandra's blueberry pancakes fill the room. Mac looks around sadly, He sees Sean sitting at the table amusing Mary. "Where is Molly?" He asks. "She was still sleeping. Do you want to go and tell her that breakfast is almost ready?" Chandra replies. "Yes, and I will tell Uncle Sheamus too." He says. He turns to go back upstairs, and finds Sheamus in the doorway. "Oh, Uncle Sheamus is awake." He says as he leaves the room. Sheamus walks behind Chandra and puts his hands on her hips and kisses her on the neck. "Morning, love." He says. Chandra smiles, "Good morning, Honey. Coffee is over there." She says flipping over a pancake. Sheamus gets his coffee, as Drew sits down with his. **

"**Where is your fiance` this morning?" He asks. "She should be down anytime." He replies. "I hear you are moving." Sheamus says. "Aye, Mora has gotten the house ready fer us." Drew replies. "Molly is gonna have a hard time with it." Sheamus says. "Aye, I think Mac will too. But it's not like we are moving far away." Drew replies. "I swear those two kids think they are gonna grow up and get married to each other." Chandra says setting a plate down covered in pancakes. **

"**Oh goodness sakes, look at that." Sheamus says chuckling. "What, Babe." Chandra replies looking in the living room as Molly and Mac walk through the room, holding hands. "You need to have a talk with yer daughter." Sheamus says looking at Chandra. "Oh all of the sudden she is my daughter? They are 5 and 4 years old. What do you think is gonna happen?" She says teasing him. **

**Sean starts giggling, as the walk into the room. Molly finds her seat next to her brother, and Mac sit next to his father. Soon Mora makes her entrance, and sits down on the other side of Drew. "Smells delicious, Chandra." She says. "Thanks." "Me wife's cooking is the best in the world." Sheamus says smiling proudly at her. "My husband obviously doesn't know what good cooking tastes like then." She replies.**

**With breakfast done, Chandra starts to clean up. "Need any help?" Mora asks. "No, I am fine." Chandra replies. Sheamus sets his coffee cup on the counter, "I am gonna go help the kids get dressed and cleaned up." He says. "Alright, Babe. Drew smiles at Mora, "And I will go and take care of Mac." He says. "Ok, Honey." Mora says just as her cell phone begins ringing. She smiles, "That is the furniture company." She says before answering the phone. **

"**Yes, I can be there in an hour. Thank you." Mora says before hanging up. She sets her phone down and smiles. She looks over at Chandra who has just turned on the dishwasher, and wipes down the counter top **

"**I get the feeling Sheamus wants his house to himself again." Mora says. "Oh don't worry about that, he just likes his privacy. Sheamus can be a bear at times, but he doesn't mean anything by it." Chandra says, knowing she just lied to her friend. But knowing she can't let her know about the jealousy Sheamus feels where Drew is concerned. **

"**Why don't I watch Mac today, while you and Drew deal with your house." Chandra says. "Are you sure? You just got home." She asks. "Oh it's fine. The transition for Mac and Molly is gonna be difficult. They have grown quite close." Chandra says. Mora smiles, "Yes, those two are very close, almost inseparable" **

**A few minutes later Molly and Sean come down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Mommy can we play outside?" Molly asks. "Yes, have fun." She replies watching them run out the sliding door and to the yard. Sheamus follows behind them, but he stops in the living room and finds the TV remote as he sits down into his overstuffed recliner. "Oh how fun it's gonna be football today." Chandra mutters. **

**Drew walks back into the kitchen with Mac, and leans down to kiss Mora. "We need to go to the house soon, the new furniture is arriving. Chandra has offered to watch Mac so we can get that done." She says. Mac smiles, "I can spend the day with Molly then?" He asks. Drew grins, "Yes, you can spend the day with Molly. Thanks, Channie." He says. "It's no problem. Molly is outside with Sean." Chandra says. He smiles and walks out the door and runs to where she and Sean are playing. **

"**See you later." Mora says. "Take your time, he will be fine." Chandra replies as Drew and Mora walk through the living room and towards the front door. Sheamus watches them leaves, and breathes a sigh of relief. He sets Mary down in front of her toys, and goes into the kitchen. "Where are they going?" He asks. "Their furniture is being delivered, so they went over to the house to meet the truck." Chandra replies. **

**Drew and Mora arrive to the house just as the furniture truck arrives. She instructs them where to put the new living room furniture, and their new bedroom set. "I already did Mac's room, he also has new everything. I didn't want to remind him of anything that happened with is mother." She says. Soon with the truck unloaded and everything assembled, and arranged properly. The workers leave, and Drew and Mora are alone in their home. She smiles and pushes him down onto the couch. He looks at her surprised, "What was that fer?" He asks. She smiles at him, "You will see." She says going to her knees, and loosening his pants. "Right here?" He asks. "Just be quiet and enjoy it." She replies releasing his manhood from it's denim confines. She takes his length into her mouth, leaving Drew no choice but to enjoy the attention. After a few minutes, he lifts her head and looks into her eyes, "I want all of ya." He says. She strips off her clothes, and straddles his lap, and impales herself onto him. He grabs her by the hips and moves her to his liking. She rides him as if her were a prize thoroughbred, until they both reach their end at the same time. **

**Chapter 54**

**Drew and Mora walk into Sheamus' house and find him and Chandra in the kitchen preparing lunch. Chandra turns to see them walk in, "Hungry?" She asks as she pulls as baking sheet from the oven. "Yes, famished." Drew replies. "Well that is nothing new." She says teasing him. Sheamus finishes setting the table, and Chandra puts chicken strips and fries on two separate trays and takes them to the table. "Sheamie can you call the kids?" She asks. "Aye." He says walking to the door. Drew watches the children come running to the house. He smiles as Mac walks inside, with Molly right behind him. Sean helps Mary to climb the stairs and walks in behind her. **

"**You are doing a great job, helping your baby sister." Sheamus says. Sean looks up and grins, "She likes me Dad." He replies. "Well, of course she do, she is yer baby sister, she looks up to you." He says smiling proudly. "I like you too, Seannie." Molly says feeling offended. He just looks at her, "I know, but Mary pays more attention to me." He replies. **

"**Go wash your hands and faces." Chandra says watching the three older children walk to the bathroom. She gets a washcloth and runs it under warm water, as Sheamus lifts her into her high chair. She washes the baby up, and places a cooled off cut up chicken strip, and some fries. **

"**I am afraid this is gonna be hard on Molly and Mac." Chandra says. "Does she know, that we are moving to the other house today?" Mora asks. "I haven't had the heart to tell her yet. I think Mac has an idea, he hasn't left her side all morning." She replies. "When were you gonna move?" Sheamus asks. "After lunch." Drew says. "They will adjust, and it's not like they are a world apart." Sheamus replies. **

**The children return, and find their places at the table. "Uncle Drew, are you taking Mac away today?" Molly asks. Drew looks at her almost astonished. "No, lass. I am not taking him away. We are just gonna live in our own house." He replies. "I don't think it's fair. You can't take him away." She whines. "Molly Catherine, is that how we talk to adults in this house?" Chandra says. "No, Mommy. I am sorry Uncle Drew, but I will miss him." She says almost tearfully. "We aren't going far. And you will still see him often." Drew says. "I can still come over and play?" Mac asks, the worry very evident in his voice. "Of course you can." Chandra says. **

"**When your Dad is at work, I will bring you over to play with Molly and Sean." Mora says. "I don't wanna play with Sean...just MOLLY!" Mac says. "McIntyre, watch your tone." Drew says. "I'm sorry, Dad but it's not fair, plus Sean is mean." He replies pouting. Molly glares at him, "Seannie is NOT mean." She replies protecting her twin. **

"**Olright, everyone eat your lunch and stop arguing." Sheamus says after about having enough of whining children. **

**Sean eats his lunch as his father instructs, and he smiles. Feeling good that his sister stood up for him...and against Mac. 'Maybe she does like me. Maybe with Mac gone she will play with me again.' He wonders silently. Mary tosses a fry and it smacks her father right in the arm. He looks at her, "Now, Mary Elizabeth that wasna nice." He says. She looks at him and grins. "Da...Da." She says Chandra tries to hold back her laughter but is unable to do so. "Seems, your Mama thinks that is funny." He says grinning. **

"**Mommy can I be excused?" Molly asks. Chandra looks over at her, "You have hardly eaten anything I want you to eat your lunch first. "I tried, but I am not very hungry." She replies. "Try harder. Eat more, and then we will see." She says, Molly glares at her. "I have finished, Mom, may I go?" Sean asks. "Yes, son. Put your plate in the sink, please." She asks. He smiles sweetly at his mother and picks up his plate and puts it in the sink as he was asked. He turns around and smiles at his twin, and walks from the room. "He is just showing off." Molly says. "Never-mind your brother, and worry about yourself. Anymore attitude and you will see yourself grounded, lassie." Sheamus says. Molly looks up at him her green eyes, narrowing at her father. "Daddy!" She growls. He looks at her, "I know you are upset, but we are a family, and Drew needs to take care of his family too. We can't all live together forever. And I won't tolerate your attitude anymore, you are being disrespectful." He says. "Mother, can I go now? I have eaten more." She says. "Yes, take care of your plate." Chandra replies. Molly does so, and walks to the living room and sits next to Sean. **

**Sheamus looks at Chandra, "Since when does she call you , Mother?" He asks. "She is more upset that you got after her. You never talk to her like that." **

"**Ouch, Molly! What was that for?" Sean wails. Sheamus looks out to the living room just as Molly smacks Sean in the back of his head. "Because I am mad!" She says. "I didn't do anything to you." He replies holding the spot where she smacked him. "You are showing off, and Daddy yelled at me." She whines, and then sits back and pouts. "I was just being good, Dad is always getting after me, and I am tired of him being mad at me all the time. I was just behaving." He says. "Well stop it! I am his little princess..." She replies crossing her arms and scowling at the TV "You are just being a brat, you are mad, cause Mac is leaving." He says. "And you are happy he is leaving!" She says balling up her small fist and punching her brother in the arm. Sean gets mad, and leaves the room. He walks up the stairs and goes to his room. **

**Chandra moves her chair back to get up. "No, love I will go talk to her." Sheamus says. He gets up and walks into the living room. He sits down next to Molly, and just sits there quietly. A few minutes later he picks up the remote and turns off the TV "Molly Catherine Farrelly, in what world do you hit your brother?" He calmly asks. She just sits there and pouts. "I am askin ya a question." Sheamus says. "He made me mad!" She replies. "Sa, if someone makes us mad, does that mean we can go around hitting them?" He says. "You do!" She snaps. "When do I do that?" She looks at her father, "On TV I saw you. You beat people up. I saw you beat up that man, and you yelled at him for talking to Mommy. And then you hit uncle Drew too." She replies. "That is my job. But, I dona go around beating people up just cause they make me mad. We don't hit each other in this family. Now I want you to go and tell yer brother you are sorry." He says. "I can't do that Daddy." She says. "Why na?" "Because I am NOT sorry. And you say that it is wrong to lie." She replies. Sheamus sighs, "Fine, then you are not to go outside for the rest of the day, and go to your room, and think about why hitting people is wrong." He says. "But, I wanna play with Mac before he moves away!" She cries. "Go on up to yer room. I will be up there to talk to you in a little while." He says. She gets up and stomps all the way up the stairs, and finally slams the door as she gets inside her room. **

**Sheamus walks back into the kitchen, and helps Chandra clear the table and clean up. "Yer, daughter has quite a temper." He says. "Oh...now she is my daughter?" Chandra replies grinning at him. "I am gonna go talk to Sean. I am sure his feelings are hurt more than anything. That boy is so sensitive, I have no idea where he gets that from." She says teasing Sheamus. "And I have no idea where Molly gets her temper. I will tend ta Mary, she is probably ready for a nap soon." He says. Chandra smiles, "Oh Honey, that is all you. That girl is just like you, stubborn as a mule, and her blood is always on fire." Chandra replies before she kisses him on his cheek and walks off to see to her son. **

**Chandra softly knocks on Sean's bedroom door before she walks in. She finds him sitting on his bed, his cheeks stained with tears. She walks over and sits down beside him. She puts her arm around and him, and he climbs into her lap and wraps his small arms around her. She holds him, and he sobs so much his small body shakes. "Seannie, what's wrong?" She asks softly. "Why does she hate me?" He asks through his tears. "You mean Molly?" Sean looks at her, and wipes his tears. "Yes, Mommy. She is my twin, why doesn't she even like me a little bit? Am I a bad brother?" He asks beginning to cry again. "Sean Patrick, you listen to me. She is your sister and I know she loves you very much. You are a great brother." She replies. "I try to talk to her, I try to play with her, but all she wants is Mac." He says. "Is that what this is about...Mac? Seannie, he is her friend, and he is your friend too." She says. Sean shakes his head, "No, Mommy. Mac doesn't like me either. I want my sister to like me again. And she hit me...she never hits me." He says wiping away more tears that have escaped his blue eyes, identical to his father's. Chandra looks at him and see Sheamus in her little boy. The same hurt look, it breaks her heart to see her son like this. "I bet she didn't even get in trouble either, I would have gotten in trouble. Dad, would have been mad at me if I acted like she was acting." He says. "She did get in trouble, in fact your Dad sent her to her room." " I want Mac to go away, and live in his own house with his own family and to get a sister of his own so I can have mine back." He says sobbing again. "You have been hanging out with Mary a lot, she is your sister too." Sean looks at Chandra, "She at least likes me." He replies. "Of course she does, you are very special to her, you are her big brother. And when she is bigger, she will look to you to protect her, and love her as her big brother should." She says. "And she can't talk very well yet. She can't be mean to me, like Molly is." He says. "Molly doesn't mean to be like that. She is just upset her friend is gonna move." She says. **

**Sean moves from her lap and sits down again on his bed. "Can I be alone?" He asks. Chandra looks at him, "Of course, son." She says getting up and walking to the door, she turns. "Remember Sean, your family loves you very much." She says before opening the door. "I love you too, Mommy." He replies. **

**Chandra walks into the hallway and meets Sheamus coming from Mary's room. "She is sound asleep. How did it go with Sean?" He says. "He is very upset, feels like Molly doesn't like him." "Of course she does, he is her brother." Sheamus says. "That's what I told him. He is hurting. Give him some time and he will be OK" She says. "I am gonna go have a talk with her, I told her I would be up here in a while." He says walking into Molly's room. "I am gonna go downstairs and relax a bit. I am feeling kind of tired." Chandra says. "Go ahead, love. I have this." He says. **

**Sheamus finds Molly sitting on her bed, still looking mad. She looks up, and then looks away. "I am sorry, Daddy but I am still mad." She says. "Why are you sa mad, Princess." He asks as he sits down next to her. "I am mad, that Mac is moving away. I am mad that Sean is showing off. I am mad at you, you won't let me play with Mac before Uncle Drew takes him away." She says. "I want you to understand it's OK to be mad. But it isn't OK to hit your brother. It is na OK to disrespect your Mum and me. I want you to go and apologize to Sean. You hurt his feelings, he thinks you dona like him." Molly looks up at her father, "Sean Patrick don't like me, he never has." She replies. "He is jealous of Mac. He is mad because I don't wanna play with him, cause he is always mean to me." She whines. "You are wrong, lass. He is your brother, and he loves you very much. He misses you." He says. "Ok, Daddy. I will tell him I am sorry. I really am, it won't be a liar anymore." She says. "Then can I play with Mac before he leaves?" She asks. "yes, But you still cana go outside." He says. She glares at him, "That isn't fair!" She says. "It wasn't fair you hit him for na reason either was it?" He asks. She looks down at the floor, and then back at him. "I am sorry." She says. "Dona tell me, tell yer brother." He says. **

**She walks from the room, and Sheamus follows her. She crosses the hallway and opens Sean's door. "Seannie, can I come in?" She asks. He looks up at her, and nods his head. She walks in knowing Sheamus is standing there. "I am sorry, I hit you. And I am sorry if I hurt your feelings." She says. Sean looks at her, as if some twin sense went off in his head, knowing she means it. "I just want to be your brother again." He says. Molly smiles, "You are always my brother, Mac is just my friend." She says, making him smile. **

"**I will be downstairs if you want to come play." She says before she leaves the room. **

**Sheamus watches her walk down the stairs, he walks into Sean's room. "Are ya olright?" He asks. "Yes, Dad. I am better now." He replies. Sean gets up and walks from the room and follows his father to the living room where Molly and Mac are sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She smiles seeing her brother. "Come watch TV with us, Sean." She says, Sean smiles broadly as he comes and sits next to his sister and watches TV with her and Mac. **

**Sheamus finds Chandra asleep in his recliner, he smiles down at her. "Be quiet and don't wake yer Mum she is tired." He says. "Ok, Dad." Sean whispers. Sheamus smiles and walks from the room meeting Drew and Mora in the kitchen. "I dunno how she does it. How she keeps these kids in line." He says. "She's a good Mum." Drew says. "I know she is. She is the best." He replies. **

"**I think we are gonna move some stuff to the house, and bring Mac there later. Is he OK, here." Mora asks. "Aye, he is fine." Sheamus replies. **

**Chapter 55**

*****One Month Later*****

**Drew nervously stands near Sheamus and the minister, Soon Chandra walks outside and walks towards them. Sheamus looks at her and smiles, as she makes her way to them. She takes her place as Maid of Honor, she looks over at her husband and smiles. Soon the drone of bagpipes sound as the wedding march is played. Mora walks out carrying pink roses with fresh heather mixed in. She sees Drew standing there in his kilt, looking the most handsome she had ever seen. Her heart races as she slowly walks to him. He smiles as she approaches. Mora is followed by Molly who tosses handfuls of pink and red rose petals on the ground. She is followed by Mac who carries a small pillow, that holds their wedding rings. His long hair down around his shoulders looking like a miniature of his father. Molly takes her seat, and smiles as she watches Mac make his way dressed just like his father, she smiles. He takes his seat next to her and looks up at her and smiles. **

**The minister grins, he holds his bible in his hands, "Friends, and family have gathered here on this day to witness the marriage of Andrew and Morag in holy matrimony." He says, looking to the couple, who just look into each others eyes. **

"**Do you Andrew, take Morag to be your wife, in sickness and in health? For Richer or poorer? Forsaking all other for as long as you both shall live?" He asks. Drew looks at Mora, "I do." He replies. He looks over at Mac, who is just looking at Molly. "McIntyre..." He says quietly. Mac looks at his father, and gets up he walks to him and Drew takes the rings off the small pillow. **

**Drew takes Mora's small hand, "With this ring, I thee wed." He says as he slides the ring onto her small finger. **

"**Morag, do you take Andrew to be your husband, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" She looks at Drew, and smiles, a single tear falls from her eye. "I do." She says. She takes Drew's ring and slides it on his finger, "With this ring I thee wed." She says, almost losing her voice. **

"**I present Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Galloway. You may kiss the bride." The minister announces. They smile and look into each others eyes, and kiss slightly lingering. "I love you, Mrs. Galloway." Drew says. "I love you too, Mr. Galloway." She says smiling, then they walk down the aisle hand in hand as Chandra looks over at Sheamus and smiles at him, he smiles back knowing that she is thinking the same thing and remembering their own wedding. They follow Drew and Mora as Sheamus takes her small hand in his. **

*****Some time later*****

**As the band plays, Chandra watches everyone dancing and having a good time. Sheamus comes and stands next to her, and puts his arm around her. She looks at him, and smiles. "Do ya see our daughter?" He asks. "Yes, don't her and Mac look so cute." She says as they watch the two of them dancing together Molly still in her flower girl dress and Mac still dressed the same as his father. "They are adorable." Sheamus says as Chandra snaps a picture. "Look at Drew and Mora, they are so much in love." She says. "Aye, I know how they feel." Sheamus says wrapping both his arms around his wife, his hands resting on her growing belly. She smiles and places her hand over his. "So do I, my sweet prince, so do I." She replies. **

"**You know Mac is gonna stay with us, while they honeymoon." Chandra says. "Yes, Drew said something about that." He says. "Mora is gonna break the news about something to Drew today, and I know what it is." Sheamus looks at her, "Well spill it." He says as he looks at her curiously. "She is pregnant, she found out about the same time I did." She replies. "Drew is gonna be very happy about that." **

"**I think it's time these children get to bed, it's getting late." Chandra says as she gathers her children into the house. "Do we really have to go to sleep?" Molly whines. "Yes, sweetheart. You need your sleep." Chandra as her 5 year old daughter yawns and rubs her green eyes. "Would you like to help me with Mary?" She asks. "Yes, Mommy." Molly says following her mother through the house. "Mommy, when I grow up I am gonna marry Mac." She announces. Chandra chuckles a little. "You are really fond of him aren't you?" She says smiling down at her ginger haired child. "No, Mommy I am not fond of him. I Love him!" She says matter of factly. "Oh sweetie you are only 5, you grow up and be in love lots of times." Chandra says getting pajamas for Mary from her dresser. Molly stands there and pouts a little. "I won't be a little girl forever, Mother." She says. "I know that, and I would like you to stay one for just a little longer." She replies smiling. Once Mary is all ready for bed, Chandra lays her down in her crib, and covers her with a blanket. Mary almost instantly falls asleep. They walk out of the room, and across the hallway to Molly's room. Chandra helps her out of her dress and hands her some pajamas. "I will be back in a minute, I need to check on Sean." Chandra says leaving the room. **

**She walks into Sean's room to find him in a conversation with his father. She just stands there and waits. "Good night, Mom." Sean says. "You don't need any help?" She asks. "No, Dad is here." He replies walking over to his mother and hugging her. "Good night, son." She says as she watches him walk over to his bed and pulls his covers back and climbs inside. She smiles as she turns to walk out the door. She goes back into Molly's room, and finds her already for bed. **

"**Is Daddy gonna come say good night?" She asks as she climbs in her bed. "Yes, of course he is. Right now he talking to Sean, but he will be in soon." She replies, as she hugs her daughter. "Good night, sweetie." "Good night, Mommy." She says. Chandra walks out of the room leaving the door cracked just a little. She meets Sheamus in the hallway. "Your daughter is waiting." She says. He smiles, and leans in kisses Chandra, I am on me way." He says and walks into the room. Molly looks up at him, and smiles. "Daddy, when I grow up I wanna marry Mac." She announces. Sheamus looks at her kinda shocked. "Why dona you grow up first." He says sitting next her. "Daddy, I love you." She says. He smiles, "I love you too, Princess." He replies as he bends down and kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, Daddy." She says just before she drifts off to sleep. He leaves her room, and finds Chandra waiting in the hallway for him. **

**She runs her hand down his cheek, and looks into his oceanic blue eyes, "I love you so much." She says before claiming his mouth. "I love ya too me beautiful wife." He replies before her he kisses her deeply, and passionately. "Oh save it for later." They hear as Drew and Mora come out of the room Mac sleeps in. Sheamus grins, "I intend to do just that." He replies. "I am gonna take my wife home." Drew says, as he leads Mora down the hall. **

**Sheamus picks Chandra up in his arms and carries her to their bedroom. He gently places her on the bed and just looks down at her, she can see the need written on his face and hunger in his eyes. He looks into her green eyes and sees the same hunger. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and bends down and claims her mouth, kissing her with such a hunger she had never felt from him before. He breaks the kiss, mostly in need of a breath, he looks into her eyes, and pulls up the material of her Maid of Honor dress, and reaches inside, he feels her wetness, and she leans forward a little allowing him to pull the light lavender dress from her body. He teases her center as he bends down and claims her mouth possessively She breaks the kiss, and looks at him running her hand down his cheek. "I need you." She says almost whispering He looks down at his wife, and grins hungrily at her as she lay there in just her bra and panties. He lays his hand over her growing belly, he smiles before hooking his finger in the elastic of her underwear and pulls them from her body with ease. **

**Chandra reaches for him, and unbuttons his white dress shirt, she pulls it from him, and exhales loudly as she runs her hands down his muscled chest. "Oh, Sheamie, I love you so much." She says. He grins, "I love ya too me wife." He replies his brogue driving her to new levels of desire. He grins down at her, knowing he just drove her into complete lust with just a few words. He kicks off his black pants and stands before her completely naked and erect. She reaches for his arm and pulls him to her. She moves her legs apart, and climbs between them, and leans down and kisses her neck, moving down her chest and captures an erect nipple in his mouth, as he slowly enters her slick center. Chandra runs her fingers through his crimson hair, and pulls him to her crushing her lips to his, her tongue darts into his mouth, savoring his very taste. He looks at her, as he pumps into her faster and faster he watches her face as she climaxes, a smile forms on his lips as he snaps his hips even harder. **

**Suddenly he slows down, almost stopping, he nips at her neck, causing her raise her body to his, as he almost pulls out of her leaving just a tiny bit of himself inside of her. "Sheamie, don't stop." She whines. He looks down at her, and smiles. "Dona worry, love. I am na stopping. Just savorin' the vision of beauty before me." He replies his need for her evident in his voice. Before he trust himself, sinking himself deep inside of her hot center. Chandra gasps as he pumps into her faster and harder with each snap of his hips. Finally emptying himself into her. Both of them out of breath, he lays his head on her chest listening to her rapid heartbeat. She lays her arm around his shoulders and they hold each other until they succumb to sleep. **

**Chapter 56**

**Chandra wakes up, she looks at Sheamus who still sleeps as he holds her. A wave of nausea hits her, and wriggles from him and runs for the bathroom. He wakes hearing her wretch. He gets up and knocks on the door. "Are ya olright?" He asks. She doesn't answer right away. He knocks on the door again, "Channie..." "Yeah, im fine." She replies after splashing water on her face and then grabbing a small towel and dries her face off. She reaches for a small glass and fills it partially with water and rinses out her mouth. She turns and opens the glass shower door, and turns on the water. After getting to the perfect temperature, she steps into the shower and closes the door. **

**He hears the shower running and grins as he turns the handle on the door and walks through. He walks into the shower, as Chandra stands under the spray. He smiles as he looks her over. He can see her growing belly, where their child is forming. He places his hand on the small bump. She opens her eyes, as she feels his touch. She smiles seeing the happiness in his eyes. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asks. "I wanna boy, but as long as the baby is healthy I will be happy." He replies, as she lathers her long red hair. "Me too. I just want a healthy baby. I am worried though." She replies. "Cause of the drinking and drugs?" He asks. "Yes, but I think everything will be fine." She says. "You are sober, and you are na smoking. The baby will be just fine." He says trying to reassure her, and ignoring his own fears. Chandra rinses her hair after she washes her body, and opens the door, she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, and closes the door, giving Sheamus room to finish his shower. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asks as she dries her hair. "Anything ya wanna make." He replies. "I'm gonna get dressed and check on the children." She says leaving the room. **

**She walks into the bedroom, and opens her closet and finds a pair of black skinny jeans, and black long sleeve t-shirt, and a black short sleeve shirt, with a pink skull on the front. She dresses and then slides her feet into her black Doc Marten's boots, and stuffs the laces inside the boots. She walks back into the bathroom, and brushes out her long hair, and piles it up into a messy bun. She turns to see Sheamus wrapped in a towel and smiles at him. She stands on on her tip-toes and kisses him. "What was that fer?" He asks smiling. "Because I love you." She replies leaving the room. **

**She walks across the hall into Mary's room, and picks the toddler up out of her crib, and quickly changes her diaper and dresses her."Mommy..." She hears, she turns, to see Molly standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Molly, go get dressed Sweetheart, breakfast will be soon. Molly turns and goes back into her room, and picks out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Chandra meets Sheamus in the hall and hands him Mary. "Molly is getting dressed, I am gonna go check on and Sean and Mac." She says. **

**She opens Sean's door, just as he puts on his shoes. He looks up and smiles, "Good Morning, Mom." He says. "Good Morning, son. Breakfast soon." She replies. "What are we having?" He asks. "Your Da's favorite." She says mussing his red hair, and smiling. "That's my favorite too." He says shooting his mother an annoyed look, and smoothes out his hair. She smiles, and walks off. Crossing the hallway She check on Mac, who is dressed and playing quietly. "Come on downstairs, breakfast soon." She says. "Ok, Auntie Channie. Is my Dad gonna be there?" He asks. "I think so." She says, before she turns to go cook breakfast. **

**Chandra walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and takes out a coke and opens it, after taking a drink she sets it on the counter top, and reaches in a takes out a dozen eggs, two packages of thick sliced bacon, and two packages of link sausage. She gets out three frying pans and begins cooking. She walks over and starts the coffee pot, as Sheamus entertains Mary. "Need some help?" He asks. "No, Babe you just sit there and enjoy your daughter." She replies smiling. **

**Molly, Sean, and Mac all walk into the kitchen and sit down. The coffee gets done, and Chandra finds a cup and pours the coffee and walks over to the table and sets it front of Sheamus. "Thank ya, love." He says. "Your welcome." She says sweetly. Molly and Sean looks at each other and exchange a look of annoyance at their parents. Chandra walks back to check on the cooking food, as the sliding door opens. Drew and Mora walk in, delighting Mac. He gets up from his chair and hugs his father. "Daddy!" He exclaims. Drew looks down at his son and returns the embrace. "McIntyre, you act as if you havena seen me in a year." "I missed you." The child replies. "Have a seat son." He says watching Mac walk back and climb into his chair next to Molly. **

**Mora looks around the room, and smiles feeling as though she is part of a big family, as Sheamus and Drew as act brothers more than the best of friends. She looks at Chandra who is cooking, and smiling to herself. She knows that is because Chandra is loved and she knows it. Knows her husband adores her and her children are content and happy. She looks over at Drew who is talking with Mac, always the good father that he is. **

"**Everyone, can I say something?" Mora suddenly asks. Everyone looks her way. Chandra puts down her spatula, that she just turned the eggs with and looks at her and smiles curiously. "Sure, love. Say whatever you like." Drew says. "I wanted to tell everyone at once, a few weeks ago I was at the doctor's office. I wasn't feeling well and I found out that I am pregnant. Drew I am sorry I didn't tell you right away." She blurts out quickly. Chandra smiles, "I am so happy for you." She replies, before going back to her cooking. Drew looks at her and smiles , "I am gonna be a father again?" He asks happily. "Yes, are you mad?" She says. "Na, how can I be mad? I am very happy." He says getting up walking to her. He takes her by the hand and she stands. Drew wraps his arms around his wife. "I am very happy." He says before kissing her. **

"**Ew Uncle Drew." Sean says. "Sean Patrick." Sheamus says. "What Dad? That is gross." He replies. Sheamus just chuckles a little. **

"**You hear that, McIntyre? You are gonna be a big brother." Drew says. Mac looks at him and then looks away. "You olright, son?" He asks. "Just fine!" Mac says his voice shaky as if her were going to cry. "being a big brother is a good thing." Drew says. "No, it isn't. I won't be special anymore." He says. "That isn't true. You will always be my son." Drew says. "No Daddy. I will just be your other kid. And then Mora won't like me anymore." He says. Mora looks down at him, "That isn't true, Mac. You will always be special to your Dad, and I love you very much." She says. "It's OK, I know I am not really your son. I remember my Mom." He says. "I know I am not your real mother, but I think of you as my son and love you very much." Mora says feeling wounded. "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway! Be respectful." Drew says. "I'm sorry, Mora." Mac says and then looks at his father. **

**Sheamus gets up as Chandra finishes cooking, and puts the eggs, bacon, and sausage on large platters. He takes them from her and sets them on the table. He begins loading the children's plates first, setting aside one for Mary to cool off. Chandra reaches for Sheamus' plate, he takes it from her. "No, love sit down." He says. "I am fine." She replies turning and grabbing the coffee and refills his cup, and then sets the carafe on the table for Drew. "You look a little pale, Baby. Please sit down and take it easy." He says. She smiles at his sweetness, and realizes he just cares about her. **

**Chandra sits down next to Sheamus and enjoys her breakfast, she looks over at Mora who just gazes at her husband. "How far along are you?" She asks. "About six weeks." She replies never taking her eyes off of Drew. "Wow, we are dues about the same time then." Chandra says, causing Drew and Sheamus to flash each other a terrified look. "No, those babies can't be born at the same time." Sheamus says. Mora and Chandra looks at each other and laugh. "I guess we just have to do everything together." Chandra says. **

**Chapter 57 **

**Chandra opens her eyes and looks at her husband and smiles as he sleeps with a slight grin on his face. She sits ups and walks across the room. She quietly opens the door, and checks on the children. Mary stands in her crib and smiles at the sight of her mother. Chandra walks over and picks her up and gets her ready to go downstairs. Chandra picks her back up and carries her from the room, and meets Molly and Sean in the hallway. **

"**Where is Daddy?" Molly asks. Chandra smiles, "He is still sleeping, let's let him sleep he has to go back to work tomorrow" she replies to her daughter. "Shouldn't he spend time with us then?" Sean asks. "He will, Son. But he works very hard and his job is very demanding so let's let him rest just a little longer." She says. **

"**But, it's St. Patrick's Day Mother." Sean replies. "I know what day it is." Chandra says looking down at her son as a warning for him to cool his mouth. "It's Daddy's favorite day, he loves it even more than Christmas, Mommy." "I know Molly, and that is why we are gonna make sure he has a good day." **

**Chandra walks down the stairs carrying Mary, with the twins following her. She sets Mary down with her toys. "Will you two keep an eye on your sister while I make breakfast?" Chandra says. "Yes, Mommy." Molly says. Sean looks up at her, "Can we watch cartoons?" He asks. "Yes, but keep the volume down, don't wake your father." She says turning on the TV and finding an appropriate show. Before she walks off to the kitchen. **

**She makes coffee first, and then walks over to the fridge and pulls the door open and smiles as she pulls out a cold can of coke. After taking a drink of it she sets it down and brings out a dozen eggs, a large package of ham steaks. She opens the freezer and finds a bag of diced potatoes. Finding her cast iron frying pan she pours just a little oil in the pan as it heats up. Once at the right temperature she pours the entire bag of frozen potatoes in. As that cooks, she gets another pan and begins cooking the meat. She walks over to the doorway and checks on her very quiet children. She smiles as she watches all three of them sitting in front of the TV very engrossed in the show they are watching. Mary looks up and sees her, "Mama Mama." She says causing Chandra to smile. Satisfied with her children being entertained and behaving themselves, she goes back to her cooking. **

**As she stirs the potatoes she feels his arms around her waist. She smiles, and turns her head and kisses her husband on the cheek. "Good morning, love." He says, still sleepy. "Good morning, Honey." She replies wriggling from his hold, and pours him some coffee. "I woke up all alone." He whines. "I wanted to feed you and the children, I can't do that from bed." She says. "Well I wanted to do something before we got up." He says with a slight grin. "Sheamus Patrick!" She says lightly smacking him in the chest. "Aye, what's wrong with that?" He asks playfully. "Nothing, maybe if you are good, you can later." She says standing on her tip-toes and kisses him. **

**Soon breakfast is done, and Chandra sits at the table with her family. She looks around and smiles. "Daddy..." Molly says looking at her mother. "Why is Mommy so happy?" She asks. "Because she knows her family loves her very much." He replies looking at his wife. "Yes, Molly and because I know I have the best family ever." She replies. **

**Sheamus puts his plate in the sink as he finishes eating, "Relax, love. I got this." He says as Chandra goes to get up. "Molly, Sean wanna help yer Da out and help me clear the table?" He asks. They both get up and begins clearing dishes and Molly opens the dishwasher. Sheamus looks at her, "When did my Princess become such a big girl?" He asks watching her load the dishwasher just like her mother had shown her. "I can't stay a little girl forever, Daddy." She replies. He looks down at her and smiles, "Yes, you can, you will always be my little girl." He says. "Oh, Daddy." She replies and shakes her head. "I have to grow up ya know." She says. "Even when you are all grown up and have a family of your own, you will still be my little girl." He says. Molly grins as she finishes the dishes. Sean gets a washcloth from a drawer and runs it under warm water and begins wiping down the table. Sheamus watches him proudly as Chandra cleans up Mary. "Channie, how did we get so lucky to have such wonderful children?" He asks as Mary throws up her arms at him. "They get it from their father." She replies smiling sweetly at him as he picks up their one year old daughter. He bends down and kisses his wife. She looks into his blue eyes, and feels as though she might melt inside, with all the love she feels for him. "Happy St. Patrick's Day love." She says. Sheamus smiles, "And you too." He replies. **

**Later in the day Sheamus cracks open a guinness, and relaxes in his chair and flips through the channels on the TV "Where are the children?" He asks as Chandra sits next to him, eying his bottle of black stout. "Mary is napping and Mora came and asked if Molly and Sean could come over and play. Mac is having issues, and thought that might make him happy." She says, still eying that bottle. **

"**What's wrong?" He asks noticing her change in mood. She smiles, and looks at him. "Nothing, Babe." She replies, lying to him. In her mind, she wants to drink. But knowing she can't for many reasons. Her pregnancy, and that she will lose everything. "Oh Channie, I am sorry. I wasn't even thinking." He replies. "No, honey, I am the one with the problem not you. Enjoy yourself, I am gonna go lay down for awhile." She says excusing herself from the temptation. **

**Chapter 58**

**Sheamus wanders up the stairs 3 Guinnesses later. He finds his wife frazzled and pacing. He can see has been crying, her mascara and eye liner running down her checks leaving small black trails down her porcelain cheeks. He looks at her sympathetically, takes her in his arms. "I am sorry." He says. She returns his embrace and says, "You have nothing to be sorry about." she replies sniffling back her tears. "I do, I am a selfish arse. I didna think that you would be effected." He says. "I am the alcoholic, not you. I don't want you to feel bad, for enjoying yourself. You work hard and deserve to relax. I don't want to hear anymore about it." She says looking at him and wiping her eyes. He looks into her green eyes, and places his hand on her growing belly. "I love you." He says. Chandra smiles, "And I love you, more than you know." She replies leaning in and kisses him softly on his mouth. He smiles, as he watches her walk into the bathroom. **

**Chandra stands at the sink, and turns on the water, and grabs a wash cloth. She looks at herself, her eyes puffy from crying, her make up running. "I must look horrible to him." She mumbles to herself, as she wets the cloth with warm water and washes her face. She walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Sheamus sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks at her, and pats the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit with him. She goes to sit next to him, and he grabs her and pulls her to his lap. He runs his fingers through her long red hair, and looks at her. He pulls her to him, and claims her mouth passionately. He breaks the kiss, and gently lays her down on the bed, and slides his hand up her shirt. "Sheamie, not now." She says. He looks at her, and flashes her his cutest grin, "But I want you." He replies with the thickest brogue he can muster. "That isn't gonna work. I said not now." She says, immediately feeling bad seeing the wounded look on his face. "Don't be hurt, it's not that I don't want you, I do very much. But I have to make dinner, we have company coming and the children are up." She says. He removes his hand from beneath her bra , and sits up. "Well go make your dinner, since it's more important than your husband's needs." He says. Chandra looks at him and grins, "Well, my husband needs to eat too, don't he?" she says as she stands up, and leans in and kisses him on his pale cheek. "I am hungry, olright, but it isna food I am needin'." He replies as she walks towards the door. "Don't worry there is plenty for dessert later." She says turning to look at him before leaving the room. Satisfied with a small boyish grin on his face, she walks down the stairs. She stops in the living room and picks up his empty bottes that contained Guinness. She carries them to the kitchen just as Drew, Mora, and Mac walk through the sliding door. Drew looks at her, and his eyes get as big as silver dollars. "Chandra Katherine Cerrydwen Pruitt Farrelly! You are pregnant and you aren't suppose ta be drinking anyway! Where is Sheamus?" He snarls. Chandra looks up at him, and laughs. "It ain't me that was drinking, these are his." She replies. "Thanks for caring, Drew." She adds before dropping the empty bottles into the trash. "Well where is he?" He demands. "He is upstairs. Geez, Drew!" She replies, glaring at him. **

**Drew leaves the room, and Chandra and Mora exchange a look of annoyance. "What got into his haggis today?" Chandra asks. "He has been in a mood all day. Mac is giving him grief." Mora says. **

"**Mora, can I play with Molly now? You promised I could play with her." Mac says with his voice full of attitude "Mac that isn't anyway to talk to Mora." Chandra says chastising the boy. Mac looks up at her, his blue squinting at her. Chandra lowers her head and gives him a look of warning to not push it. "Auntie Channie, do you still love me?" He asks. "Yes, of course I do, nothing will change that." She says. Mac looks at Mora, waiting for her answer. "Yes, Mac go play. I am sure Molly would love that." She says. They watch him go out of the sliding door, and through the yard, and find Molly. **

"**Drew really needs to speak to that child." Chandra says. "I don't know what to do. Everything I say he gives me attitude" More replies. "You are his step-mother, and you need to take control. Don't let that miniature version of Drew run you. There is gonna be a lot of time when Drew is away, and it's just gonna be you and Mac. He needs to show you respect." Chandra says. "The problem is that he feels less loved, and I don't understand why." "You know Molly and Sean went through something like that when I was pregnant with Mary. Mac will get over it." Mora looks at her, "I hope so." She says. **

**Drew walks through the living room and meets Sheamus as he comes down the stairs. "Do you know what I saw your wife with?" Drew asks. "I have no idea, what?" Sheamus says. "She had Guinness bottles in her hand, and said they were yours? Is she drinking again?" He asks. Sheamus looks at his friend, "Don't ya have a wife of yer own now?" Sheamus asks rather annoyed. "Yes of course." "Then pay no concern ta mine. Na of course she wasna drinkin' those were mine that she probably picked up from the living room. Does yer wife na clean yer house?" Sheamus asks. "Of course she do." He replies. "Just leave Channie ta me, I can take care of me own wife." Sheamus says brushing past his friend, leaving him standing there. He walks into the kitchen, and kisses Chandra on the cheek, "I am sorry, love." He says before looking in Mora's direction. "Do me a favor and pay better attention to yer husband, then maybe he wona be sa concerned with me wife." He says before walking outside and sits on the deck watching his children play. **

**Drew walks back into the kitchen, and Chandra glares at him. "What did you do!" She demands. "I didn't believe you, so I asked him and he freaked out on me. What's his problem today?" "He was fine until you ran and tattled on me for cleaning up after my husband." She replies. "Well, excuse me fer carin'." He says walking to Mora and puts his arm around her, she looks at him, and shrugs him off. "What, is it be mad at Drew day?" He asks as Mora walks over to the kitchen counter and helps Chandra with dinner. "Men!" Mora says. "I agree." Chandra replies and she cuts potatoes and plops them into the pot of water heating on the stove. **

"**By the way Drew, you need to have a word with your son." Mora says as she cuts a head of cabbage into quarters. **

**A few hours later Sheamus walks into the house carrying a very dirty Mary. Chandra looks up and smiles, "What happened to her?" She asks. "Her and Sean were playing in the sand box with his trucks. I am gonna give her a bath." He says. Chandra smiles at him, all the while thinking what a sweet man and wonderful father he is. "Dinner will be done in about an hour." She says. "Olright, love. It smells delicious." He says walking over to her and kissing her gently on the mouth, before he walks out of the room, carrying his daughter. **

**Chandra walks over to the door, "Children, time to come in." She calls from the door. Sean gets up from playing, and walks towards the house, Molly and Mac follow close behind. "You two need to put on clean clothes,and washes your hands and faces." Chandra says looking at her twins who look as though they were playing in mud. "Yes, Mommy." They both say almost at the same time. **

"**I've got clean clothes for you, Mac." Mora says reaching into a bag and retrieving a clean shirt, and pair of jeans. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She says leading him to the bathroom just off the kitchen. **

**Drew moves to stand, "Let her do this, Mac needs to get used to her in this capacity." Chandra says shooting Drew a look. "Channie, I am sorry." He says. "Sorry for what? Accusing me of drinking?" She asks. "I can tell you are still mad." He replies hanging his head. "Drew, I am happy that you care, but you need to concentrate on your own family. " She says. "I got scared, I walked in and I saw you with those in your hand. What was I to think?" He asks. "That My husband had a few and that I was throwing them away. I am not your business, and you know how much it pisses off Sheamus, when you can't seem to leave me alone. You have a wife now, with a baby of your own on the way." She says. Drew looks up at her, "You are right." He says.**

**Chapter 59 **

**Chandra walks through the living room and picks up her keys, and her purse, she watches Sheamus watching cartoons with the kids, Mary on his lap, Sean and Molly sitting next to each other on the couch. She walks in, and kisses him on the cheek, "I am taking a drive." She says. "Are ya olright?" He asks. "Yes, Baby I just wanna take out the Viper , its a nice day. I won't be gone long." She says smiling. "Be careful, you know how I hate that infernal car." He says. "Don't worry, I will be fine." She says, and then looks to her children. "Be good for Daddy, and help with Mary." She says before leaving. "Ok, Mommy." Molly says not even looking up from the TV **

**Sheamus almost cringes as he hears the 2012 Dodge Viper roar to life. He goes back to watching TV with his children, trying not to worry. All the while remembering her accident, and the fact that she is pregnant. **

"**Daddy is Mommy gonna have an accident again?" Molly asks. He looks down at his daughter and smiles. "No, of course not, Princess." He replies as he can't hide his worry. **

**Chandra drives down their street, and makes a turn down a road leading to road that doesn't get much traffic. She gets out onto the open road, leaving the city limits. She shifts, and accelerates enjoying the feel of power from her car she opens it up, almost to where she feels as though she is floating down the road She sees signs telling her that the road is going to become curvy. She down shifts and slows down to a safer speed for the curves. She continues to drive, until she finally stops at a convenient store. She parks the car, and pulls the key from the ignition before getting out and grabbing her purse from the passenger seat. She turns and presses a button on her key ring setting the alarm. **

**She walks inside the store, and buys a bottle of coke, after paying the cashier she walks out and turns the alarm off, and opens the drivers door. She gets into the car, and opens the glove box to find a half smoked pack of cigarettes. She smiles as she lifts the box to her face and inhales the scent. She takes one out, and the enclosed lighter. She gets out of the car and sits against the now closed door and lights the cigarette, and opens her coke and takes a drink. As she inhales the precious smoke, she immediately feels guilty and throws it down crushing it out with her boot. She shakes her head, feeling disgusted with herself and opens the car door, she quickly finds the pack and grabs it and walks over to a small trash container and tosses it inside. She walks back to her Viper and gets in, turning the key she peels out of the parking lot. **

"**Oh my God, Chandra! You broke your promise!" She silently berates herself. She places the bottle of coke between her legs, and blindly rifles around in her purse, and finds a pack of gum and pops it in her mouth. "He can't smell cigarettes on me, he will have a fit." She mutters to herself. "Ok, calm down. It was one drag off a stale cigarette, he won't notice." She says trying to reason with herself. She reaches down and grabs a cd featuring Dropkick Murphys, she slides the disc into the car stereo and turns the volume up full blast, she drives and finishes her coke, and spits out her gum into the empty bottle. **

"**Anybody home?" Drew calls from kitchen after letting himself in through the sliding door. "Aye in here." Sheamus replies looking down at Mary who fell asleep on his lap. He moves her to his arm, and cradles her in his arms. He looks up at Drew, and sees Mac at his side. He sees Molly and smiles moving to sit with her on the couch. **

"**I need to get her to her bed." Sheamus says slowly getting up. "I will hang out with the kids then." Drew replies, sitting down. He looks over at Sean, "What are you watching?" He asks. "Ben 10, it's real cool Uncle Drew." He replies and then goes back to the show. Sheamus replies, and motions for Drew to follow him to the kitchen. Sheamus opens the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers and hands one to Drew. "I can't help but notice you are here with the kids by yourself." Drew says, taking a drink of his beer. "Chandra is out, took a drive in that car of hers." He says sipping his beer. Drew looks at him, and gives him a worried look. "You let yer pregnant wife, take off in that death machine?" Sheamus looks at Drew, "Once me wife makes up her mind there ain't no changin' it." He replies setting the cold drink down on the counter. "Was she mad when she left?" "No, she was in a good mood, and just wanted a drive." Sheamus replies. "I can see you are concerned." Drew says as they finish their beer. **

**Chandra slows down as she nears town, her heart racing knowing he will freak, if he smells smoke on her. Finally she turns onto their street and into the driveway. **

"**Daddy, Mommy is back." Sean announces. "I hear her, thanks lad." Sheamus says as he walks into the living room to make sure his wife is in one piece. He wraps his arms around her and just holds her. "Sheamus, what is wrong?" She asks returning his affection. "I just missed you is all." He replies. She looks at him, "Bullshit, now tell me what is wrong." She demands looking around the room. "Where is my baby?" She asks almost in a panic. "She is fine, sleeping." He says. "Then tell me what is wrong." Sheamus looks away, then back at her, "I was worried about you." He says. Chandra runs her hand down his pale cheek, "Baby, I am fine." She says. **

**He leans in to kiss her, but she turns her head. Sheamus looks at her, she can tell by the look in his eye he is hurt. "Baby I have to tell you something, come in the kitchen with me." She says. "Chandra you didn't?" He says the words just falling out of his mouth. "You are pregnant! You promised me, you would stop." He says his voice beginning to grow in volume. Once in the kitchen, she turns and faces him. "What is it you think I did?" She asks. "Please tell me, you didn't go out and get high, or drink." He says trying to remain calm. "The only thing I drank was a coke, and no I didn't get high. I made a promise to you, and to our family." She says looking him straight in the eye, he smiles as he can see she is being truthful. "Then what do you have to tell me?" He asks. "Why won't you kiss me?" He says. "I stopped to get a coke, and found cigarettes in my car. They were old and had been there for a long time. I couldn't help myself, I lit one of them." She says looking at him, searching for a sign of anger and disappointment. "You smoked? Channie, you promised not while you are pregnant." He says. "I had one drag from it and put it out, and threw away the pack." She says. "That's why I wouldn't let you kiss me. I am so ashamed. I knew you would be angry, and that's why I wanted to tell you first." She says. He hooks his finger under her chin and lifts her head so she is looking at him, he kisses her, and then looks in her eyes. "I am proud of you, then." He says. **

**Chapter 60 **

**Chandra props herself up on her pillows as she watches TV in bed, waiting for Sheamus to come to bed. Her pregnancy making her more tired than before, she begins to doze off. She hears the bathroom door open, and looks up. Her mouth drops open, and she gasps at the sight before her. Her line of sight begins at his head, his flaming red hair still wet from his shower drips and little drops of water slide down his shoulders, forming a watery trail down his sculpted chest. Her green eyes darken with hunger for him as she looks him over, her eyes scan over his hardened abs, and then she sees the only thing covering his what would be nakedness. A small white towel, barely big enough to cover him. She sucks in her breath, and holds her hand to her mouth. Sheamus stands there, and looks at his wife strangely. **

**Chandra throws back the covers and gets up. She practically runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck, and stands on her tip toes and kisses him, her tongue darting into his mouth. Their tongues touch, sending almost an electric current through her. She breaks the kiss, needing air, and looks into his blue eyes. He grins, "What was that fer?" He asks. "Because you look absolutely delicious." She replies letting go of him, her hands run down his wet pale body, until she reaches his very small towel. She tugs at the edge of it, he takes her hand. "Slow down, Channie." He says. "I don't wanna, I want you and I want you now." She says unable to keep her hands to herself. Sheamus looks down at her, and smiles broadly. "Well, I always wanna give ya what ya want." He replies scooping his pregnant wife into his strong arms and carries her to the bed. **

**He lays her down gently, and just looks at her. He leans in and kisses her softly, he lets out a small moan as his hands move down her belly, and rests where they child is growing inside of her. Looking into her eyes, "I love you, so much." He says. She smiles, and runs her hand down his cheek, "I love you too." She replies pulling him to her and claims his mouth passionately. She runs her fingers through his nearly dry hair, his hands go to her waist and breaks the kiss and sits on his knees and pulls her lounge pants from her body, she sits up long enough for him to remove her t-shirt and lays back down resting her head on her pillows. Sheamus peers down at his naked wife, he grins looking much a like a mischievous boy and bends his head down and takes a pink erect nipple in his teeth and gently sucks on it, a moment later he give the other the same treatment. **

**Chandra pulls the towel from his body, and wraps her legs around his waist, and nips at his neck, and moving down his shoulder. He groans not able to take her affections any longer, and enters her hot center. Chandra wraps her small arms around him, holding him as close to her as possible, not able to get enough of his touch. She feels his power and strength as he slides into her slick center, moving himself faster and faster into her she quickly and easily finds her climax. Feeling her muscles contract against him, he can no longer hold back and expels his seed deep inside of her, with a growl. Both of them lay there out of breath, and exhausted holding each other. Chandra grins, feeling completely content as she can feel his heart beating against her naked chest. She quickly falls asleep in his arms and his manhood still pulsing inside of her. **

**Chapter 61**

*****6 Months Later*****

"**Wait in the living room for me." Chandra says, eying her her children and checking that she has packed everything they need for a few days. "Where are we going, Mom?" Sean asks. "We are going on a trip to see your father." She replies, as she starts to carry everything to the car. A bag for each of the children and one for herself, and Mary's stroller. She makes a few trips carrying everything and putting it in the back of Sheamus' SUV. She walks back in the house, and picks up her purse, and her keys. She walks over and picks up Mary where she was playing with a toy. "Come on, we got a long drive." She says. Sean and Molly get up off the couch and follow her out the door. She locks it behind them and she watches the twins get into the car, and fasten their seat belts. She places Mary into her car seat and secures her safely inside. She gets into the driver's seat and turns the key, and backs out of the driveway. **

"**Does Daddy know we are coming?" Molly asks. "No, Sweetheart. It's a surprise. "He will be happy to see us, he hasn't been home in a long time." She says. "I know, and we miss him." Chandra says looking into the rear view mirror. **

**After a few hours of driving, they pull up to the security gate of the arena. Chandra smiles at the guard. "Chandra Farrelly, I should be on your list there." She says. The small man looks at a paper on a clipboard, and smiles. "You got ID?" He asks. Chandra rolls her eyes, and pulls out her driver's license, and hands it to the man. He looks at it, then her. "Very well, Mrs. Farrelly. Park anywhere you like." He says allowing her through. She drives through, "Fuckin' power hungry as swipe" She mutters under her breath. Finally parking, she gets out and opens the back of the SUV and pulls out a diaper bag, and the stroller. Unfolding it, she pushes it to the car and opens the back door, and helps Sean out of the vehicle. She unbuckles Mary from her car seat and lifts her into the stroller. With Mary in her stroller, and Sean at her side they walk around to the other side and she helps Molly down. They all walk through the door of the arena, they walk through the halls until they find Sheamus' locker room, and walk in. **

"**Uncle Drew!" Molly squeals in excitement. Drew looks up and smiles, then he looks as though he were a deer caught in headlights. "Hey Kids, Chandra what are you guys doing here?" He asks. "To see my husband, is there a reason I shouldn't? The man quit calling, his family misses him." She replies. "Just surprised ta see ya, is all." He says. Chandra looks at him, and narrows her eyes, knowing his voice changes when he lies. **

"**Come on kids, let's go find your Dad." She says leaving Drew. She spots him, from a distance. "Mommy, there he is." Molly says. "Yes, I see him." "What is he doing?" Sean asks, as they get closer. **

"**Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly, what in the blue Hell are you doing?" She demands. Sheamus jumps at hearing his wife's voice shrieking at him. "Get the Hell off my husband!" She screams, grabbing a fist full of bleach blonde hair. "Your wife got fat." The blonde says as Chandra yanks her away. Chandra turns to look at Sheamus, the look of guilt on his face is evident as she pulls her hand back, and stops realizing her children are present. **

"**Sean, please take your sisters back to the locker room and wait for me." She says. Sean looks at her, and obeys her instruction. "Your kids saw that." She says pulling back and slapping him hard across the face. Leaving an instant red hand print on his cheek. "What the fuck! I come to see you and I find you attached to that whore's face?" No wonder you ain't called, no wonder you are ignoring your family! How long has this been going on?" She demands. **

"**Don't be jealous." Chandra turns around to spot Kelly Kelly standing there with a smile on her face. "I can understand he would want someone that looks good, instead of his fat wife." She says further taunting Chandra. "Bitch, you need to back the fuck off!" Chandra says, just before she pulls back her fist and clocks the blonde knocking her back. Chandra takes a step and pulls back her fist again, Sheamus grabs her arm, "No, Chandra you are pregnant." He says his voice cold. She jerk away from his grip and turns. "Yes, that's right I am pregnant with your children. Oh by the way you missed the ultrasound...we are having twins again." She snarls and turns back to Kelly Kelly who tries to move away from her but Chandra grabs her by the hair, and punches her hard in her face again knocking her into a wall. "Leave my husband alone, you home wrecking slut!" Chandra warns. **

"**Damn it Chandra!" Sheamus says grabbing her by arm. She glares at him. "What the hell were you doing? Really?" She demands. "I kissed her so what." He replies. "Did you forget you have a wife? A family?" She asks. "Oh so you can do that with Drew, but I am supposed to be perfect? No big deal Chandra." He replies. "NO BIG DEAL!" She snaps. "You snuck around for months with Drew, but I wasn't supposed to get upset about it, now you know how it felt." He says. Chandra just looks at him, she can feel the sting of tears burning her eyes. And walks away from him. "That's right, run back to Drew like you always do!" He says watching her walk away. **

**Chandra walks into the locker room and finds her children inside playing quietly. She walks up to Drew and slaps him across his face. He puts his hand to warm spot on his cheek. "What was that fer?" He asks. "How long has this been going on? How long has he been sleeping with that whore?" She demands. "He ain't sleeping with nobody." He replies. She slaps him again, "LIAR!" She shrieks. "Channie I wouldn't lie about that." He says. "Yes, you would! You are his best friend." "Well he ain't sleeping with nobody." Drew says again. "That's why I found him with his tongue down her nasty throat right?" She says, not able to hold back her tears. "Who are you talking about?" Chandra looks at him, "You don't know? That snatch Kelly Kelly. That disease filled slut!" She says as her tears run freely down her porcelain cheeks. "What did I do wrong?" She sobs. Chandra stiffens her back, and wipes her eyes, she sniffles back her crying, realizing her children are present. She looks at Molly, then Sean. She manages a weak smile, "Be good, and mind your Uncle Drew." She says and then walks into the bathroom. **

**She stands before the sink, and looks into the mirror. She turns the water on, and splashes water on her face. She grabs a nearby towel and dries her face. Setting down the towel, she turns and leaves the room. "Are they alright with you?" She asks. "Aye, do what you gotta do." Drew replies. "Channie, wait." He says. She turns from the door, and looks at him, he can see the pain in her eyes. "I really didna know anything about this." He says. She just looks at him, "I will be back soon." She replies before walking out the door. **

"**Maybe if you were taking better care of him, he wouldn't be kissing me." **

**Chandra turns, and has an evil smirk on her face. She can feel her blood begin to literally boil. She clenched her right hand into a fist and pulls back and clocks the blonde square in her mouth. Kelly has a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "You BITCH! I have to go out there tonight." She shrieks. "BITCH! You are callin' me a BITCH? I may be a bitch, but I am not a whore like you." Chandra screams. She grabs Kelly by her fake bleach blonde extensions and slams her head into a wall. The blonde falls to a heap on the floor, as Chandra stands over her. She lifts her foot, and just as she is about to punt her in the head, she grabbed from behind. She flings her elbow back and nails the person in the ribs. "Damn it, Chandra!" She hears in a familiar accent. "Haven't you done enough?" She snarls as she lifts her steel toe boot clad foot and punts the whimpering blonde. "LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE! I WILL DO WORSE IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HIM AGAIN! FUCKIN' USED UP CUNT!" She screams. **

**Sheamus grabs her by the arm and leads her away. "Damn it, Sheamus. What makes you think I even wanna look at you right now?" She says looking down at the floor. "Channie, sweetheart, look at me." He says. "I can't right now. How could you?" She replies. "Baby, I am sorry." He says stroking her hair. "Don't touch me right now. You broke my heart seeing that. Your children saw that. I need to go and make sure they are alright." She says turning to walk away. "What do you mean olright? Are they alone?" He asks. She stops, and turns. "REALLY? You actually think I left them alone? They are with Drew. Fuckin jackass! Why don't you go pick up your slut from the floor, after all it was NO BIG DEAL!" She snarls before storming off. She stops and turns, "What now you give a shit about them?" She says and then walks off. Sheamus stands there, just watching her with pregnant waddle walk away. "IDIOT!" He says to himself, as he starts to follow her. He watches her walk into the locker room and shut the door. **

**She smiles as she walks in and sees her children. "Were they good?" She asks. "Just like angels." Drew replies. She picks up Mary and goes to put her in the stroller, but grabs her belly as she stands up again. **

"**Chandra are you OK?" Drew asks out of concern. "Yes, I am fine." She replies. "Chandra please, just sit down and relax." He says. "I will as soon as I get to the hotel." "Yer leavin'?" Drew asks. "Yes, why in the hell would I stay here?" She growls. "Come on, kids. Say good bye to Uncle Drew." **

"**I want to see Daddy." Molly whines. "Not this time, your father is busy." "No, he isn't. He was kissin that lady." Sean says. Chandra looks straight her son, who mirrors his father. "No, son. I want you to listen to me. That woman you saw is no lady." "Daddy is only appossed to kiss Mommy, Sean. Duh!" Molly says grinning. "Molly Katherine...that's enough." Chandra says. **

**The door opens as Chandra buckles Mary into the stroller, she looks up and Sheamus stands before her. **

"**Daddy!" Molly shouts running to him. He bends down and picks her up, "Hello, Princess." He says hugging her. "Sean, go see you father before we leave." She says. "Don't leave please. Cana we talk?" He says softly. "No. We are leaving please put my daughter down." Chandra replies. "I will, and she is our daughter." He replies looking at her, then looking away, not being able to take the pain in her eyes. "Daddy loves you." He says as he kisses Molly on the forehead. "I love you too Daddy." She says sweetly. He sets her down on her feet, and hugs Sean, "I love you, son." He says. "I love you too, Dad. But I am mad at you." Sean replies looking his father in the eye, and then quickly looking away. "Seems to be a theme. I am sorry." He says. "Don't tell me, tell Mom." Sean says. "Sean Patrick, respect." Chandra says. "Na, its olright, he is right." Sheamus says. He kisses Mary. "Be good fer yer Mum." He says. Chandra feels her heart shatter that he is just gonna let them leave. "You are just gonna let us leave?" She asks, her voice shaky as her emotions threaten to get out of control. "it's obvious you need some time. I love you and we will talk later." He replies calmly. "Tell your father good bye." She says as she leads her three children out of the room. Sheamus watches them as he feels his eyes burn, he wipes away a stray tear. **

"**What the hell happened? Kelly Kelly? Do ya wanna lose her?" Drew says. "Not now!" Sheamus growls as he storms from the room. **

**Chapter 62 **

**Chandra hands the hotel clerk her credit card, and waits for a receipt Molly looks up at her, "I wanted to see Daddy." She whines. Chandra looks down at her, "Not now." She says. Chandra takes her receipt and key and pushes Mary in the stroller. Molly and Sean follow her each carrying their own bag. "Mom, I am sorry you are sad." Sean says as they walk into the room. Chandra looks down at him, and smiles as she musses his red hair. "Don't worry, son." She says. "But, when Dad is gone, I am the man of the house." He says. "Sweetie, you are 5 years old." She replies. **

"**Mommy there are only two beds, where is everyone sleeping?" Molly asks. Chandra smiles, "You see this door?" She asks walking over to it, she turns the lock and opens it, revealing another room. "You and Sean will sleep in here, and I will leave this door open. And Mary and I will sleep in here." Chandra says. "Look Seannie, we got our own room." She says excitedly. Chandra grins as the twins go check out the other room. "Mommy is it time for Daddy's show?" Molly asks. "Soon, why don't you and Sean get in your pajamas and I will get the TV on for you." "We get to stay up late?" Sean asks. "Yes, just this once. When it's over, it's right to bed both of you." She replies. Sean opens his bag and gets out his pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change. When he comes out, Molly goes and does the same. Chandra has the TV set, "I am right through the door, if you need anything. **

**She gets Mary changed and ready for bed, the sleepy toddler falls right to sleep almost immediately Chandra sits in a chair and turns on the TV, changing the channel and watches the beginning of Raw. She grins as Broken Dreams begins to play. Drew makes his entrance, and waits in the ring for his opponent. She watches his match, as he defeats Zakk Ryder easily. She laughs as Drew land a picture perfect Future Shock DDT and pins the lesser skilled grappler. "Fuckin Wacko Zakko!" She mutters proudly of her friend. **

**Suddenly her phone rings, she rolls her eyes as knows it's Sheamus. She picks it up, and pushes the ignore button, and sets it back down. Her phone sounds again signaling a new voice mail. She picks up her phone and just before she is about to listen to the message, she puts it back down again. "No, Chandra! Damn it, you're mad at him." She mumbles to herself. She sits there and watches the show, as Randy Orton is in the ring cutting a promo. Not really listening to him, her mind keeps going back to Sheamus. Her phone rings again, this time a text message. She picks it up and reads the message **

***Channie, I am sorry. Please talk ta me.***

"**FORGIVE YOU?!" She says as she feels a warm tear slide down her cheek. She pushes the reply button. **

***FORGIVE YOU? ONE LITTLE I'M SORRY AND I AM SUPPOSED TO JUST FORGET THE PAIN! I AM SUPPOSED TO FORGET WHAT I SAW YOU DOING!***

**Sheamus reads the message she sent, then another one comes. **

***WHY?***

**Sheamus just sits there and looks at his phone, just as Drew walks in the room. "You gonna call her or what!" He demands. "Why don't you call yer own wife, and dona worry 'bout mine." Sheamus snarls back at him. "Don't get mad at me, not my throat that foul beast had her tongue crammed down." He replies. Drew just shakes his head and grabs his bag and leaves. "I best not find ya in me wife's room later." Sheamus warns. "Doubt you will be there." Drew says before slamming the door shut. He walks out of the arena and to his car with a smirk on his face. "We will see who Chandra lets in." He says to himself confidently. **

**Sheamus, hits the reply button on his phone...*Because I am not perfect, and you know I love you, only you. And you love me, we are a family. Please Baby, talk ta me.***

**Chandra reads the new message, and smiles as she wipes away more tears. She notices the other room quiet, and sets the phone down to check on the twins. They lay on their beds, nearly asleep. She walks to the TV and just as she goes to turn it off, "Mommy, not yet. Daddy hasn't been on yet." Molly says. "I thought you were falling asleep." She replies turning to look at he daughter. She walks over and sits on the edge of her bed. "Mommy are you mad at Daddy?" She asks. "Why would you ask that?" Molly moves a wisp of her curly red hair from her face. " "'Cause he was kissing that lady." She says. "Don't worry about that." She says. "Daddy is only apposed to kiss you huh? Are you gonna get a divorce, like Uncle Drew and Mac's Mommy?" Molly asks her voice sounding sad. "No, Princess." "You promise, Mommy? I don't want Daddy to leave." She says. "I don't want him to either." She says, then stands up. "I love you my sweet Molly." She says looking at her daughter. "I love you too." Molly says as she goes back to watching TV Chandra walks over and checks on Sean, who is asleep She beds down and kisses him on the forehead, "I love you Sean Patrick, my beautiful boy." She says, as she watches him sleep, softly snoring. **

**Walking back into the other room, she looks down at Mary sound asleep, and smiles. **

**She slowly lowers herself into the chair she was sitting and picks up her phone, and listens to the voice mail **

"**Chandra Katherine Cerrydwen Pruitt Farrelly I love you with all that I am. I made a stupid mistake, and I am sorry. I am sorry I hurt ya, please Darlin' please forgive me." She is about to call him and Written in Your Face plays. She smiles as she watches him make his entrance, she beams with pride as he walks down to the ring. He steps through the ropes and look into the camera, and flashes his million dollar smile, but she can see the sadness in his eyes. She can see the pain he is going through. She picks up her phone, and texts him, *Call me after your match, we can talk. I love you too.* **

**She sits and watches him as he annihilates his opponent, finishing it with a Brogue Kick and a pin. **

**She gets up to check on Molly who sits up in her bed and smiles. "Did you see your father?" Chandra asks. "Yes, Daddy looked sad. You should call him." She says. "Should I now? Ok, you saw Daddy, time to go to sleep. It's late." She says walking in the room and turning off the TV "Goodnight, my sweet girl." "Goodnight, Mommy." She says before drifting off to sleep. **

**Before Chandra can get back her phone starts ringing. She picks it up, ad looks to see who it is. "Drew? I wonder what he wants." She mumbles, before answering. **

"**Ah, so yer takin my calls, but na his?" He says. "Hey Drew. I will be takin his, in fact he should be callin me soon, he's been trying for awhile. Don't you have a wife of your own to call?" She says. "Ya sure know how to hurt someone don't you?" "Good bye, Drew." She says hanging up on him. As soon as she disconnects the call, her phone rings again. **

"**Hello." She says. "I am so sorry, Baby. I promise that will never happen again." He says. "It better not! You hurt me, and I wanna know why?" She says. "It wasna planned. I dona even like her. She was coming on to me, and I was just stupid. I wish it never happened." He replies. "Make sure it don't" "Can I see you?" Sheamus asks. "Yes, come to the hotel. We are in room 78." She says. "Be there soon." He says. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly I love you more than life." She says. "I love you too." He replies before they hang up. **

**Chapter 63 **

**Chandra smiles as she hears a knock at the door, she gets up and walks to the door and opens it. She smiles as the first thing she sees is a dozen long stem red roses. She looks up, to see her husband smiling back at her. "For me?" She asks. "Well of course, who else would I bring such beautiful flowers to?" He asks coyly. "Um...do ya want me to answer that?" She replies, feeling the sting of him kissing another woman. Especially that one. She accepts the offering, "Well come in." She says standing aside to allow him room. "Darlin' I really am sorry." He says looking her in the eye. His heart wants to break, at the sight of the pain in her normally bright green eyes, now bloodshot from crying. "I know you are, we will be fine." She says setting the bouquet down, and wraps her arms around him. He grins, and returns her affections. He holds her tight, "I thought I might lose you, that is something I never want to fear again." He says softly. "Promise me that I will never have to go through that pain again." She says holding him just as tight. "I promise, love." He says loosening his hold on her, and bends down his head and kisses her softly, as he places his hand on her growing belly. "Twins you said?" He asks. Chandra smiles and places her hand over his. "Yes, Identical boys." Sheamus looks into her eyes, "I love you so much, more than I thought I could love anyone. We have a beautiful family. I never want to lose that." He says, his voice faltering with emotion. "And I love you the same, and I want our family happy." She says looking into his orbs as blue as the ocean. **

"**Mommy..." Is heard from the adjoining room. "Let me see to her." Sheamus says. "She will be over the moon, that daughter of yours misses you something terrible. **

**Sheamus walks into the other room, he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed Molly is in. "What is it, Princess?" He says moving a whisp of her hair from her face. "Daddy!" She exclaims throwing her arms around him. "Yes, I'm here. What are you doing awake?" He asks. "I had a bad dream." She says. "It was just a dream, everything is perfect." He says. "No, Daddy everything isn't OK You and Mommy are mad." She replies. "Mommy and I are not mad, everything is OK, I promise." He says holding her. "Now go back to sleep, you dona wanna wake up Sean." He says as she lays back down, he pulls the covers up over and kisses her on her forehead. "Good night, Princess." He says as he stands up. "Good night, Daddy." She says before falling back to sleep. Sheamus stands there and watches her for a few moments before walking over and checking on Sean. He pulls up his covers, and watches his son sleep, before leaving the room. **

"**She have a bad dream?" Chandra asks as he walks back into the room. "Aye. Has she been doing that lately?" "A few times a month now." Chandra says, Sheamus detects a worried tone in her voice. "I hope that stops, I don't like my daughter scared in the night." He says. "Nor do I."**

**Sheamus sits next to his wife, and looks over at her, "Are we good now?" He asks Chandra's looks up at him, her eyes narrowing. "No, I am afraid not. Do you think that if you flash me that smile, if you are sweet to me, and you bring me flowers everything is OK? Do you think that excuses your behavior? Am I just supposed to forget what I saw? Do you think that takes the pain away?" She asks. "I thought you had forgiven me?" He replies. "No, I can't just yet, that will take time. You about broke my heart. With your job I have to be able to trust you. How am I supposed to do that now?" "You are right, Chandra. How do I make this up to you?" He says. "You told me several months ago, to be a wife and mother before anything else. Be a husband and father!" She replies. "Channie, do ya still love me?" He asks. She can hear the pain in his voice, she looks at him and smiles. "Baby, I love you more than anything else in the world. I just don't trust you right now. That will take time." She putting her hand on his leg, he takes her hand in his. **

**They sit in silence for some time before Chandra looks up at him. "I want you tell me something, and I want the truth." She announces. "Anything." He says nervously. How may times has that happened?" She asks "With Kelly?" He ask. She rips her hand away from him and bolts up from the side of the bed. "What the hell does mean? With Kelly? Are there more?" She demands. **

"**Chandra that was the first and only time, I ever so much as touched another woman since I have known you." He says. She turns away from him, "I don't believe you." She replies tearfully. "Ya dona believe me? Channie, you know I dona lie." He says getting up and turning her around to face him. "Don't fuckin touch me right now!" She snarls. "You are a man, of course you lie! All of you do!" She says through her anger filled tears. "I wanna know how many others there are? Did you fuck the Bella's too? There was that time I found you rather cozy with that slut Brie. It would be so easy for you to have an affair, it's not like you been coming home regular anymore. Hell you barely even call anymore. Your children miss you, your WIFE misses you." She says sobbing. Sheamus looks at her very serious, he lifts her face to look at him, and he looks straight into her bloodshot, teary green eyes. "I Have never slept with anyone but you, since we met. I only kissed Kelly once, the time you saw. And you dona know how sorry I am that you saw that. I wish I could change it, I wish I could take it back. But I cana. It's done, and now we gotta move on. I know I have to gain your trust again, I cana take that I hurt you so badly. But, I am tellin ya the truth. I promise to never let that happen again." He says and then wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, letting her cry. **

**Chapter 64**

**Chandra rolls over as she wakes and reaches for Sheamus, she opens her eyes to find he is gone. She looks over at the other bed, Mary is still sleeping soundly. She sits up, and panics, her mind filling with questions. She gets up and checks the other room and finds the twins still sleeping. She looks around the room and finds no note, nothing telling her he will be back. "Stupid woman! You gone and chased him off." She mutters to herself as she walks over to the small fridge and grabs a coke out of it. She opens it and takes a drink before setting it down. She sits down in a nearby chair and holds her head in her hands. "Ok, get a grip. You are strong, obviously he is just upset. He will come back." She says to herself as she wipes away a tear running down her cheek. **

**After a what seems like an eternity the door opens and there stands Sheamus with breakfast in his hands. She looks up at him and exhales and smiles. He walks in and sets the fast food bags down on the table. "Chandra what's wrong?" He asks. "Is it the babies?" He wonders. "I am fine, now. I woke up and you were gone...I was scared you had left me." She replies her voice trembling. "No, love never." He says quickly hugging her. "I love you, Sheamus promise me that we will always be a family." She says. He smiles, "I promise, Darlin' we will always be a family." He says, as looks down at her, and gently kisses her, she returns his affections. "I love you too, with all my heart." He says. **

"**Dad?" They hear from the doorway. Sheamus looks up and sees his son, and smiles broadly. "Morning Sean, is your sister up too?" "Yeah, shes waking up. When did you get here?" "Last night after the show. You were fast asleep. Now come and have breakfast." Sheamus says as Sean walks into the room. Sean puts his small arms around his father, "I miss you, Dad." He says. Sheamus grins, "I miss you too, son. I miss all of you. As soon as Molly comes in here, I have something to say." Sheamus says. "Are we in trouble?" Sean asks nervously. "No, lad. Nobody is in trouble 'cept fer maybe me." He replies. **

"**Daddy!" Molly squeals as she comes into the room, she almost leaps into his arms. She kisses him on the cheek, "I miss you Daddy. I thought I dreamed about you, but it was really you." She says. "Aye, Princess it was me." He says setting her down. "Now come and eat your breakfast. I got yours and Sean's favorite McDonald's. "Channie, I know how food bothers you this early." He says handing her a Strawberry smoothie. She smiles, "Thank you, Babe." She says taking the cold drink and sliding a straw through the lid. **

"**Daddy." "Yes, Molly?" He replies handing Molly her egg McMuffin and hash brown, and placing a cup of orange juice in front of her. "Are you and Mommy still mad?" She asks. "No Princess, we are not mad. Where would you get an idea like that?" "Cause you kissed that lady. And then Mommy yelled. And she cried a lot." Molly replies. "Geez, Molly mind your own business." Sean interrupts "Be quiet Seannie. They are my parents too, and I can ask if I want." "No, Molly we aren't mad. Everything will be fine. You kids don't need to be worrying about such things. End of subject." Chandra says. Sean and Molly both look at her, and notice her puffy eyes, and then look at each other, and then go about eating. **

"**Mary is awake, you sit and be with your children, I will tend to her." Chandra says as she tries to get her pregnant body up from the chair. "You are beautiful." Sheamus says smiling at her. "Yeah, beautiful like a wale." She replies smiling back at him, and then walks over and picks up Mary, and grabs a diaper and quickly changes her before she brings her to the table. Before Chandra can sit back Mary is holding her arms out to her father. He grins and takes her, she plants a slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Daddy!" She says. Sheamus looks at Chandra "She's talking?" He asks surprised. "Yes, she's been talking like crazy almost whole sentences now." She replies. **

**Some time later, Sheamus kisses Chandra. "I have to go, Babe. Got a meeting with Paul, just work stuff. Come to the arena later?" He says. "We will, besides I want to catch up with Beth and Nattie." She replies, as there is a knock on the door. Sheamus opens the door and finds Drew on the other side. He stands a side and lets him in. "Hey Chandra, kids. You ready Sheamus?" He says. "Aye, was just saying me good byes. "Everything OK?" He asks "Of course why wouldn't it be?" He replies. "Just checkin is all." Drew says as he follows Sheamus out the door. **

"**Are we gonna go with Daddy?" Molly asks. "After Mary wakes up from her nap we will go." "Come on Molly, let's go watch cartoons until she wakes up." Sean says leading his twin off to the other room. **

"**You and Chandra olright?" Drew asks as they get into the elevator. "Yes, but we got a long way to go. I gotta find a way to get her to fergive me. I dona know why she is so mad, after all it was only one kiss." Sheamus says. "And when you found out about what me and her almost did it nearly killed you." Drew replies. "That is different." Drew looks up at him, "How is that different?" Sheamus looks down at the floor, "Because the two of you were damn near having an affair for months behind me back." He says. "I am sorry for that. And I know she is too. Did you know that she struggled with betraying you. Often times she would say to me that she couldn't do this to you, she couldn't hurt you like that." Drew says. "Na, I didna know that. Is that true?" "Drew grins, "Aye, that wife of yers loves ya like no other. Give her some time." He says. Sheamus nods his head, "Yer right, she is being so stubborn though." "Sounds like someone I know." Drew says as the doors open and they walk out of the elevator and through the hotel lobby. **

**A few hours later, Chandra pulls into the parking lot of the arena. She helps Sean and Molly of the car, and then gets the stroller and unfolds it, then placing Mary inside. She grabs the diaper bag and walks through the door with her 3 children in tow. She sees Kelly Kelly and smiles at the dark shiner she has. "Mrs. Farrelly." Kelly says. "Yeah and don't forget it. Touch him again, no you even think about touching him again and I will make sure your other eye matches." Chandra warns. "I wanted to say I was sorry. It wasn't his fault. I was coming on to him." Kelly says backing away from Chandra. "Do you see this ring?" She says shoving her two carat princess cut emerald ring in the blonde's face. "Yes, it's very pretty." "Do you see these children, and my growing belly?" She asks. "Yes." These are things you will NEVER have. You also will never know the love of a man like my husband. Do you know why?" "No, Chandra." "Because you are a cheap whore, who tries to take other women's men. Go find your own that isn't attached, that doesn't have a family." Chandra warns and then walks away leaving the air headed blonde who seems to be speechless. **

**Chandra walks into Sheamus' locker room and slowly lowers herself onto a small couch, she unbuckles Mary from her stroller and picks her up setting her next her. "Sean, Molly your coloring books and crayons are in the diaper bag, please play quietly." She says. "Are you OK, Mommy?" Molly asks. "Yes, Princess I am just a little tired." She replies. "Can Mary color too?" Sean asks. "Yes, that is very nice Sean. You are a very good big brother." She says holding her belly, not sure what the sudden cramp is she is feeling. **

**After the children all are entertained with their coloring, the door opens. Chandra smiles thinking it's Sheamus, but she looks up to see Drew standing there. "Uncle Drew!" Molly says getting up and hugging him. "What are you kids doing?" He asks. "We are making Daddy pictures." Molly says. Drew looks down at their artwork. He grins when he sees Mary coloring everything green. "That is beautiful, Mary." He says as he grins at their custom made wwe coloring book. "But sweetheart your Da's hair isna green." He says. "She doesn't know the difference she is a baby." Sean says. Drew looks over at him, "you know for bein twins you and Molly couldn't be anymore different." He says grinning at the boy. He walks over to the couch and sits next to Chandra who has her head back, appearing to rest. "You olright, Channie?" He asks. "Yeah Drew I am fine." She replies. "You dona look fine, you feelin olright?" He asks pushing for an answer. "I've got a lot going on right now, just feeling a little stressed out. I will be fine." She says. "Do ya wanna talk about it?" "I'm still hurting a bit OK I love my husband and I found his mouth on that woman. I don't understand." She says. "You gotta get past it, and fergive him. He loves ya more than his own life." Drew says. "I know he does, but it don't make it hurt any less." Drew looks at her, "Sweetie ya gotta quit bein so stubborn and just fergive him, he really is sorry." Drew says trying to hug his friend. "You know if he sees us talking like this he will get upset." Chandra says trying to put some distance between her and Drew. "He knows I am yer friend." **

**The door opens and Sheamus walks in, he sees Drew and Chandra sitting together seemingly in a conversation. "Dona lemme interrupt" He says before turning to leave the room. **

**Chandra glares at Drew, "See, I told you." She says struggling to get up. Drew stands and tries to help her. "No, you have done enough. I need to go after my husband. Would you keep an eye on the kids." She says. "Sure. I'm sorry Chandra. I was only tryin ta help." He says. "I know, I am sorry too." She says before she walks out of the room. **

**Chandra quickly finds Sheamus standing against a wall. She can see he is upset. "Sheamie, it's not what you think." She says walking to him, and taking his hand in hers. "You get on me for kissing that skank, but then I find you sitting all cozy like that with Drew. You won't fergive me, but I find you with the man you had an affair with for months." He says. "Affair? There was no affair, I never slept with him." She replies. "You damn near did, might as well have ya did everything else with him." He growls. "I know I hurt you, and I can't take it back. Baby I am sorry I put you through that. But, we were just talking. It was innocent. He was just being my friend. In fact he was telling me to stop being so stubborn and to forgive you, that you love me so much." She says. "I forgave you a long time ago, not just for betraying me, my trust. But for the drugs, the booze, your flirting with other men. I know ya love me, and I know you wouldn't hurt me or our family. Channie, I want you to trust me again, I want you to love me like you used to." He says letting a tear escape down his face. "Baby I have never stopped loving you, ever. Do you know why I got so upset? It's because I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world you and our children. What happened all those months with Drew was wrong, I was wrong. And I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that." She says tearfully. He grabs her and pulls her to him, and wraps his arms around her. "I want us to be happy again." He says. "Me too, Baby." She replies. "Can ya fergive me?" He asks. "Yes, Honey I am doing that now." She replies lifting her head and looking up at him. He bends down to her, and kisses her softly. **

**Chapter 65**

**Chandra sits with Molly, Sean, and Mary in her lap in the locker room watching the show. Molly and Sean both have big smiles on their faces as Sheamus' music plays and walks out onto the stage, and makes his way to the ring with a big grin. He steps through the ropes and the bell rings. He goes after his opponent Daniel Bryan, immediately dominating the smaller man. He ends the match with a Brogue Kick and a pin, easily getting the 3-count. Molly and Sean cheer with excitement. Chandra smiles with pride, she looks down at her drowsy toddler. "You see that, Mary. Your Daddy won." she says. **

**Soon the door opens and Sheamus walks in smiling. "Daddy you won!" Molly says excitedly. "I did, Princess." He says smiling at his daughter. "Dad, I wanna be just like you when I grow up." Sean says. Sheamus looks down at his son proudly. "I would be mighty proud." He says, then looks at Chandra holding Mary. "Let me get changed and we can go." He says. She smiles at him, "Ok, Babe. We are ready whenever you are." she replies sweetly. **

**He grabs his street clothes out of his bag and heads off to the bathroom. Chandra lays Mary down in her stroller as she has just fallen asleep. "Sean, Molly get your things together. We are gonna go as soon as Daddy comes back." She says. "Mommy you look happy." Molly says. "I am sweetie." She replies smiling. Soon Sheamus walks out of the bathroom his ring gear in his hands, he stuffs it into his bag and walks over to his wife, and helps her up. He bends down her and kisses her lovingly. "I love ya, Darlin'" He says. "I love you too." She replies looking into his eyes. "Ready to go?" He asks. "More than ready." She says almost flirting with him. "Are you gonna stay with us Daddy?" Molly asks. He smiles, "Yes, if yer mother will have me." He says grinning at Chandra. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She says pushing the stroller through the room. "Sean, would you get the door, please." She says as Sheamus picks up his bag and follows Chandra and the children out of the room. **

**They walk through the half empty hallway, passing Kelly Kelly. She looks away as Chandra smiles coldly at her. "Remember what I said...don;t even look at my husband." She warns as they walk past. Molly lets go of her father's hand, and turns around. She looks at the blonde, "Leave my Daddy alone!" She says and then grabs Sheamus' hand and walk away with her family. "Daddy, I don't like that lady." Molly says. "Neither do I, Princess." He replies. "You are only apposed to kiss Mommy." She says. "Molly that's enough." Chandra says scolding her. "No, Channie. She is right. I not only hurt you, but our children saw that too." He says, his voice full of remorse. **

**They get to the hotel, Molly and Sean having fallen asleep in the car on the short drive. Sheamus carries them both to the room as Chandra carries Mary and the diaper bag. The hotel clerk smiles watching the hulking man gently carry his sleeping children through the lobby and into the elevator. Once inside the room, Sheamus lays Molly down on her bed, and carries Sean to his bed and gently lays down his sleeping son. He watches them for a few moments before walking into the other room, where he finds his wife changing from her clothes into a pair of boxer and an over sized t-shirt just covering her bulging pregnant belly. He walks over to her, and puts his arms around her. "I love you, my beautiful wife." He says holding her close. "I love you too, but you must be blind or took too many chair shots to your head. I am as big as a house." She replies. He lets go of her, and lays his large hands over her belly just as he feels movement. He looks at her and smiles. "Was that?" "Yes, babe that was one of your new sons. They are quite active lately." She says. "They are healthy?" He asks. "They are perfect." She replies pulling him to her and kissing him. "I am tired and ready for bed. Are you gonna join me?" She says. Sheamus grins, "Aye." He replies raising an eyebrow. "Calm down, you ain't getting any. Not with your daughter sleeping ten feet away." Chandra says, as she walks to the side of the bed and pulls back the covers and climbs in. He pulls off his shirt, and kicks off his shoes, and then takes off his pants, standing there in nothing but his shorts. Chandra looks up at him and grins. He climbs into the other side of the bed. "I thought we were OK" He says as he lays his arm over her. "We are. Do you think I am trying to punish you?" "A little." "Not all Baby. I am tired, and Mary is right there. When you come home next, you can have all you want." She says. "Is that a promise?" He asks. "No, it's a guarantee." She replies grabbing his hand and pulling his arm around herself, and holding it tight to her. **

**Chapter 66**

**Chandra turns off the vacuum cleaner, and looks around to make sure she hadn't missed anything and wraps the cord up and puts the machine away. She smiles down at Mary who sits on the couch playing with a doll. She watches her daughter climb down to the floor and drags a few toys into a pile. "You wanna play down here?" She says smiling and bringing the child more toys to play with. With Mary occupied she gets a spray can of furniture polish, and a dusting rag and begins cleaning off the end tables, TV stand, and whatever else could possibly be dusty. She turns as the she hears the door open. Her whole face lights up and a huge smile crosses her mouth. She sets down the can and the rag, and waddles her 8 month pregnant self to her husband. She throws her arms around him, as he drops his bag and returns her embrace. "I missed you, and so happy you are home. How long are you here?" She says. "A few days. I missed ya too." He replies then bending his head down and capturing her mouth, in a tender but passionate kiss. "I wasn't expecting you til tomorrow I am very happy you are here now." She says as he breaks the kiss and looks into her very happy green eyes. "I couldna wait another day to see my beautiful wife, and our wonderful children. Are the twins still in school?" He asks walking over and picking up Mary. "Yes, they will be home in a few hours, and Mary is due for a nap soon." Chandra replies grinning. Sheamus grins at her, raising his eyebrow. "Have you had lunch? I was gonna feed Mary soon. I can make you something." She says. "I could eat." He replies sensing she wants to take care of him. **

**He follows Chandra into the kitchen carrying Mary and places her into her high chair. "What are ya gonna make?" He asks sitting next to Mary. "Chicken strips and fries." She says, pulling the items from the freezer. She sets them down on the counter and sets the oven. "You want something to drink?" She asks walking over to the fridge and pulling out a half empty gallon of milk, and sets it down on the counter and gets a sippee cup out of the cupboard. "Got any soda in there?" He asks She finishes pouring milk for Mary, and puts the lid on the cup. She walks over to her and puts it on the high chair tray. "Yes, we got soda, that's a silly question. I got you some of that foul Pepsi you like so much. You want one?" She says teasing him. "That will be fine. Then come and sit down, you gotta be tired by the looks of this house." He says. She smiles, and grabs a Coke and a Pepsi and sits down next to him, handing him the drink. **

**He takes her small hand in his, "Channie, I been thinking a lot lately about what you mean to me. And how I want us to have a not just a great marriage, but one that you can be proud of. I know I haven't been perfect. But I do love you." He says. "What do you mean proud of? I am very proud of us, our marriage, and our family. I love you more than you can ever imagine." She says. "I feel I haven't been the greatest husband in the world. I want to do better by you. By our children." She looks at him and smiles. "You are the best husband in the world, you know why?" She asks. "Na." "Because you are mine. And your children adore you. Sean was just telling me the other day that when he grew up, he hoped he could be the same kinda man you are." She says. "He wants to be a jealous freak, who kisses other women?" He asks. "No, he wants to be strong, proud, sensitive, and loving like his Da." She replies. "I couldn't ask for a better husband, and a better father for our kids than what I have right here. "Chandra I feel like a complete jerk, I wish I hadn't have messed up like I did. I am very sorry I hurt you." "Honey, I have forgiven you, there is nothing more to say about it. And I really can't be that mad. I did far worse to you. All those months with Drew, I am sick with what I put you through. Let's just forget about how we messed up, and be happy that we are lucky enough to have each other. I feel very lucky that you love me still after what I put you through." She says as she looks down, her voice full of remorse. He lifts her face to look at him. "Dona even think on it anymore." He says. "You either." She replies leaning towards him and kisses him. She smiles, "The oven is ready." She says slowly getting up, she walks over to the counter and grabs two baking sheets and loads one with fries, and the other with chicken. She places them into the oven and sets the timer for 20 minutes. Just as Mary starts to fuss, she grabs a package of graham crackers from the cupboard and brings her a few, to occupy her, and tide over her stomach. "She get's so cranky when she has to wait for anything anymore." Chandra says. Sheamus laughs, "Sounds like someone I know." He says. "Yeah, you." Chandra replies. "No, I was gonna say you." He says. "Me? I have at least some semblance of patience." She says, making Sheamus laugh. "You, patience? It's getting deep in here." He says teasing her. "Ok, she is like both of us. Neither one of us can wait for anything." She says running her hand down his face. **

**He pulls her to him, and places his hands on her enormous belly. "What has the doctor said?" "Everything is normal, and on schedule. Next month he wants to induce labor. He said I should pick a day. I want you home for that." She says. "You just tell me when, and I will be here. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says. **

**With lunch eaten, Chandra begins cleaning up. Sheamus looks at Mary and grins. "Olright, Darlin let's get you cleaned up." He says getting up to get a washcloth to wash the ketchup off her face. "She is tired, I will get her down for a nap." He says. "Thank you, Babe." Chandra says rinsing plates and putting them into the dishwasher. Once she is finished cleaning the kitchen, she walks up the stairs slowly. She pokes her head in Mary's room and smiles watching Sheamus telling her a story of Ireland, just like he did with Molly and Sean at that age. He looks up and sees her, she fakes a yawn and turns and walks away, leaving him grinning from ear to ear. He looks down and finds Mary fast asleep. He covers her with a small blanket and leaves the room. **

**He walks into the bedroom he shares with his wife, and smiles as she is laying down on her side. "Well, do you want me or not?" She asks. His eyes light up, and he smiles widely as he strips off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. Chandra sits up and gasps at the sight of him. He walks over to her in what seems like one stride. He claims her mouth forcefully, but passionately his tongue sliding into her mouth and finding hers. He pulls her shirt over her head, and almost lears at her. He crushes his mouth to hers, and drives his tongue inside, hers meeting his as they seem to preform a delicate choreographed dance. He puts his hand at her back and unhooks her bra with one finger and pulls it from her chest, revealing her swollen breasts. She breaks the kiss as he takes an ample breast in his hand. As she catches her breath, she lays her head on his shoulder, and gently kisses his neck, slightly nipping at him, causing him to let out a small growl. Her hand go to his waist and unbuttons his pants. He lays her down and just looks at her, she can see the need, his hunger for her in his eyes, and can see the same in hers. He pulls off the shorts she is wearing, and slides his pants down his muscular pale legs. He lustfully stares at his naked wife, just waiting for him. She smiles, as if she were inviting him. **

**He climbs between her legs, his engorged tool at her entrance. She pulls him to her, and claims his mouth. He enters her slick center slowly, enjoying her moist heat as he sheaths himself inside of her. She puts her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his short spiky red hair, as he slowly and methodically thrusts into her. His ministrations get faster and harder, a small bead of sweat forms on his forehead as he brings her to climax. Her muscles contract against him and he can longer hold out and with one last snap of his hips, empties himself into her. **

**They lay there holding each other, as they catch there breath. "I love you, my beautiful wife." He says. "And I love you, my gorgeous husband." She replies before she succumbs to exhaustion, and drift off to sleep. Sheamus looks at her and smiles, as he gets up and walks into the bathroom, and turns on the shower. **

**He walks out in a towel, and finds some clothes to put on. Once dressed he covers Chandra up with a light blanket, and walks out of the room closing the door. **

**Chapter 67 **

**Molly walks through the front door, followed by her brother. She looks up and a smiles spreads across her face. "Daddy!" She squeals, as she runs to him, he bends down and picks up his daughter, as she throws her arms around him. "I missed you, Daddy." She says. "I missed you too, Princess he says as he sets her down. Sean looks up at him and smiles, "Welcome home, Dad." He says hugging his father. "I missed you, son." He says. "I missed you too. Where is Mom?" Sean asks. "She is sleeping." Sean looks at Sheamus, "Are you being nice to her? She cries, you know that?" He says. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Sheamus replies his voice taking a stern tone. "I don't like it when Mom cries. You should be nice to her, and maybe she won't cry anymore." He says as he looks away from his father's stern gaze. Sheamus shakes his head. "Sean be nice to Daddy." Molly says. Sean glares at her, "Suck up." He says before walking away. "I think your sister is waking up, why don't you go play for awhile." He says. "Ok, Daddy. I am glad you are home." She replies. "Me too." He says before heading up the stairs.**

**He walks into Mary's room and smiles as she is sitting in her crib playing with a pink stuffed bunny. He stands there watching her for a minute before she notices his presence. She stands and puts her arms up, "Daddy, Daddy." She says, just about melting his heart, He walks over and picks her up and holds his daughter close. He carries her across the room, and changes her diaper and redresses her and picks her up again and carries her across the hall to check on Chandra. **

**He smiles, watching his wife sitting on the edge of the bed now fully dressed. She looks up and smiles at Sheamus and Mary. "When did she wake up?" She asks. "Just a few minutes ago." He replies walking into the room, and setting Mary down. She walks to Chandra and holds her arms up. Chandra picks her up and hugs her, before setting her on her lap. Mary puts her small hand on Chandra's enormous belly. "Baby." She says, causing Chandra to look down at her and smile. "Yes Sweetheart, you are gonna be a big sister real soon." She says as Mary squirms wanting down. Chandra lets her down, and gets up from the bed. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses Sheamus. "Are Molly and Sean home yet?" "Yes, they are downstairs playing. I don't know what has gotten into Sean. Is he always that mouthy?" He says. Chandra chuckles a little, "He takes after you. He never let's what is on his mind go unsaid." "Well he needs to remember who he is talking to." Sheamus replies. "What did he say?" "He asked if I was bein' nice ta ya." Sheamus says. "He actually said that?" "Aye, he did." He replies. "Do you want me to talk to him?" She asks grinning. "Na, he just loves his mother. Can't fault the lad fer that." He replies. "He still needs to be respectful. You are his father, he needs to know when to hold his tongue." "it's fine Channie, I will speak to him about it later." He says putting his arm around her and pulls her in for an embrace. She wraps her arms around him, and holds him tightly to her. Chandra looks up and notices Mary has left the room. "We better find Mary before she falls down the stairs." Chandra says letting go of him.**

**They leave the room, and find Mary sitting the middle of the hallway looking up at a series of family pictures hanging on the wall. Sheamus picks her up and carries her down the stairs with Chandra following them. **

"**Channie, do ya think Mora and Drew might wanna watch the children tonight?" He asks. "Do you have plans?" She asks. "I wanted to take my wife out." He replies. "I can call her and ask." She says picking up her phone and dialing Mora's number. "Hey Mora, how's it going?" She asks. "Good, what's up?" Mora replies. "would you and Drew wanna look after the kids tonight? Sheamus wants to take me out." Chandra says. "Sure, we aren't doing anything. And I am sure Mac would love to hang out with Molly. What time you want us there?" "About 6 OK?" "Sounds fine with me." Chandra replies. "Ok, we will see you then." "Thank you so much." Chandra says before hanging up. **

**Chandra looks out the sliding door from the kitchen and watches Sean and Molly playing. She opens the door, "Sean Patrick, come in here." She says. Sean looks up at her and walks towards the house. "You're in trouble Sean." Molly says teasing her brother. Chandra shoots her a look, and Molly goes back to playing. **

**Sean walks inside, and looks up at his parents. "Have a seat, son." She says. Sean looks up at Sheamus and quickly looks away. "Am I in trouble, Mom?" He asks nervously. "I want you to understand, that you need to show your father respect. And you need to not worry about grown up things. I want to know why you would behave that way." She says. "Because he made you cry. I just want him to be nice to you again." Sean says. "You hurt my feelings, Sean." Sheamus says. "I am sorry, Dad." He says. "It hurt to know that my son that I love very much, doesn't respect me." Sean looks down at the floor. "I do respect you, you are my hero. I wanna be just like you when I grow up. I am really sorry." Sean says. Sheamus walks to Sean and gets down to one knee and hugs his son. "I love ya, son." He says letting go of him. "I love you too, Dad." "Now go back and play with Molly." Sheamus dismissing the boy.**

"**Now what kinda place are you taking me to?" She asks. Sheamus grins, "You will want to dress up." He replies. "Like in an actual dress?" She asks, almost groaning. "Yes, I would love that." He replies grinning. "You know I don't like them." She says. "I know, love. Would do it for me?" He says flashing her his best boyish grin. She rolls her eyes, and smiles, "Alright, I can't resist that face." She says, and then steals a kiss before walking past him to go get ready.**

**Chandra opens her closet doors, and finds a brand new dress hanging. "I don't remember buying this." She mumbles. She takes it out of the closet and lays it down on the bed. "He wants my pregnant ass in a dress. The things I do for that man." She says to herself as she walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. A few minutes later, she turns off the water and wraps a towel around her body and stands in front of the mirror and wipes the steam from it. She dries her hair, and decides to leave it down. She puts on a little make up, not liking to wear much of it. She walks into her room and finds the appropriate under garments and begins dressing. She looks into the full length mirror and smiles. She goes back to the closet and finds a pair black low heeled shoes, she slides her feet into them. She is startled by the door opening. She turns to see Sheamus standing there. "Oh Chandra, you are as beautiful as the day I met you." He says. "Thank you, Babe." She says blushing just a little. She walks over to her dresser and finds a pair of small silver hoop earrings, she finds a delicate silver necklace, with a silver heart, with a small emerald inside of it. Sheamus walks up behind her, and takes the fine chain and connects the clasp for her. "Your turn." She says. "I don't think I will look as good as you." He says. "Baby you are always gorgeous." She replies. "I am gonna see that the children have dinner." She says as she walks past him. **

"**Mommy you look pretty." Molly says as Chandra walks into the living room. "Thank you." She says smiling. "Anyone home?" Chandra hears from the kitchen. "In here." Chandra calls. Mora walks in, with Mac following close behind. "Hi, Molly." He says. Molly's whole face lights up. "Hi, Mac. What are you doing here?" Me and Daddy, and Mora are gonna be here for awhile." He replies. "Mommy why are you all dressed up?" Molly asks. "Daddy is gonna take me to dinner tonight. And Mora and Drew are gonna look after you and your brother and sister." Chandra says. "Why can't we all go?" She whines. "Because it's just for Mommy and Daddy." "I bet they are gonna do love stuff." Mac says, causing Chandra and Mora to laugh. **

**Chandra and Mora go into the kitchen just as Drew walks through the door carrying two pizza boxes. "Sheamus is a lucky man." Drew says as she sets eyes on Chandra. "Yes, he is. And he better not forget it either." She replies. "I am very lucky." Sheamus says walking up behind his wife and puts his arms around her waist. She turns to look at him, and gasps almost losing her breath. He stands before her wearing black pants that fit him perfectly, a black vest over a bright blue button down shirt. His red hair all spiked up, just like she likes it. She puts her arms around is neck and hugs him, if only to inhale the scent of Drakaar Noir. "You two go out have a good time." Mora says. "Yes, before you violate the kitchen." Drew adds. **

**Sheamus and Chandra walks through the living room and watch their children watching TV, while Mary plays with a doll sitting in front of the couch. "You kids behave yourselves for Drew and Mora." Chandra says as she picks up her purse and takes out her keys. "We will, Mom." Sean says. **

"**You drive." Chandra says handing Sheamus the keys to the Viper. "You never let anyone drive that car." He replies taking them. "First time for everything. Besides I can't fit behind the steering wheel anymore." She replies. He opens the front door for her, and follows her out. They walk to the driveway, he opens her door for her, and then closes it after she is inside. He walks around to the other side of the car and gets in. Chandra looks at him nervously. "Dona worry love. I wona hurt yer precious car." He says teasing her. He turns the key, and the engine comes to life with a loud roar. **

**They drive for awhile, and arrive at the restaurant. He parks the car and goes around and opens her door for her. **

**They walk inside, and Chandra looks around as they are taken to their table by the hostess. She notices how romantic the place looks, candles lit on every table. Sheamus pulls her chair and waits until she sits down before he sits across from her. "Your waitress will be here shortly." The small woman says before leaving them menus.**

**Having finished their meal, accompanied by piano music. Sheamus gets up, and extends his hand. "Care to dance?" He asks. Chandra smiles, and accepts. She places her hand in his and he leads her to the dance floor. She puts her arms around his neck, and he puts his on her hips and they slowly move to the music, just looking into each others eyes. **

**Chapter 68**

"**Sean, Molly the bus will be here soon." Chandra calls. Sean and Molly walk into the living room and pick up their backpacks. "Have a good day in school." Sheamus says. "Have a good day, Daddy." Molly says smiling. "Have a good day, Dad. Will you still be here when we get home?" Sean asks. "Yes, I will." He replies. "Will you watch cartoons with us, when we get home?" Molly asks. "Whatever you want, Princess." He replies. "Can we have a tea party, too?" She asks. "Molly, Dad doesn't wanna drink pretend tea with your dolls." Sean says. "He does too!" Sean Patrick!" She snarls back. "Alright, that's enough you two. Come now, the bus is here." Chandra says opening the door. "Have a good day, kids." She says as they walk towards the door. "Mommy you should name the babies Phineas and Ferb." Molly says, causing Chandra to laugh a little. "That would be a mouthful Phineas Farrelly." Sheamus says. Chandra shoots him a look, as Molly and Sean walk out the door, and down the driveway, they both turn and wave at their parents.**

"**I think that's a fine name." Sheamus says laughing. "I don't think so." She says playfully smacking him in the chest. "Oh Sheamie, our children don't have names yet." She says. "Have you not thought of any yet?" "I have, but nothing sounds right. The first one to be born I was thinking of Ryan Sheamus Farrelly, and the second Michael Joseph Farrelly. What do you think?" She replies. "I like that." He says as he feels a tug at his leg. He looks down, "I think Mary approves too." He says bending down to pick her up. "What do ya think, Mary? Those are fine names for your little brothers huh?" He says. She squeals, and plants a slobbery kiss on his cheek.**

"**Come on lil' lady. Your Daddy has work to do." Chandra says taking Mary and carrying her to her toys. "What do ya mean?" He asks. "Drew is coming over, and you guys are putting together the twins' cribs. I decided their room will be the guest room." She says. "But I wanted to relax." He whines. "You can after you get their room together, everything is in the garage, you need to take the bed apart up there and move it into the garage, when you get the room empty let me know and you can take a beer break." She says walking to him and kissing him on the cheek. "What are ya gonna do after we empty it?" "Clean it, silly. I can't have our new babies in a dirty room, can I?" She replies. "I think you should be the one to sit down and relax, put yer feet up." He says. "I am fine." She says, as the sliding door opens and Mac comes running into the living room. He stops and looks around and just finds Mary playing with her toys. "Well, hello McIntyre. If you are looking for Molly, she's already went to school." Chandra says. "Hi, Auntie. Can I play with Mary then?" He asks. "Sure." She replies, as Drew walks through the kitchen, almost jingling. Chandra looks at him and covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sheamus looks at him weird. "What?" Drew demands. "You look ridiculous." Chandra says. "Daddy looks like Mario, but without the hat." Mac says giggling. "What is that you are wearing?" Sheamus asks. "Chandra said we were putting stuff together. It's my toolbelt." He replies. "You are putting together baby beds, not building a house." Chandra says laughing. "Nice, I come ta help ya, and yer wife laughs at me." Drew whines. "Oh quiet down, she is right. You look ridiculous." Mora says walking slowly to him. "Ya said I looked cute." He replies. "Well ya do, you're always cute. But ridiculous too." She says. "Alright you two, get to work." Chandra says laughing. "All he needs is plumber crack and the look will be complete." Chandra says making Mora laugh. **

"**Yer wife is mean." Drew says as they get to the top of the stairs. "I could say the same about yours fer lettin ya outta the house lookin like that." Sheamus says. "What is this, pick on Drew day?" He says. **

**They get to the room, and move the mattress off the bed, and prop it up against the wall, the box spring they do the same and begin taking the frame apart. "Where we takin this?" Drew asks. "Chandra wants it in the garage. "We get a beer break after this room is cleared out." Sheamus says trying to make Drew smile. "Well that is mighty nice of yer wife. Won't that bother her." "Na, she is fine." Sheamus replies. "Ya are na afraid she will wanna drink?" Drew asks, causing Sheamus to glare at him. "How are things with yer wife?" He asks. Drew smiles, "She is fine. I never been happier." "Good, maybe I will have to speak to her, to keep you that way. Maybe you will stop worrying about my wife so much." Sheamus says as he picks up the headboard and carries it from the room. Drew shakes his head, "I wonder what is bothering him." He wonders to himself picking up the foot board and follows Sheamus down the stairs and to the garage. **

**Mora and Chandra sit in the living room, each sitting in a recliner sipping cokes with their feet up. "I think the boys are fighting again." Mora says. Chandra giggles, "They are always arguing about something, but the view is nice." She says. Sheamus walks back in from the garage, he looks over and Chandra and flashes her a smile, and winks at her. "Hey Baby." She says flirting with him. "You and him have been married how long and he still flirts with you." "Almost seven years. I love that man." She replies. "I can see that. He makes you very happy. I hope that after that long, Drew will still look at me like that." "Oh he will. He was hurt before you, his first two wives were a living hell. Taryn did nothing but whore around, not even behind his back either. And Jenna...oh she was a peach. She was abusive to Mac. Poor kid, he was terrified of her." Mora shakes her head, "Mac is such a sweet child. He is very caring and loving like his father." She says. "Mac is a wonderful little boy, I take it you and he are getting along better." Mora grins, "Yes, he started to call me Mom." Mora says smiling with pride. "I think he didn't trust me at first. We got along fine, until he learned his father and I were having a baby. Plus he's had his Dad to himself all this time. He was afraid that he wouldn't be loved as much. But with Drew on tour so much, Mac and I have gotten closer." "Good, I am so happy that things are going more smoothly." Chandra replies. "Is that why Drew and Jenna divorced?" Mora asks. "Partly. She decided that she needed a break, and left Mac with me for a few days. Two weeks later she was not back. I found a video of her, and she was holed up in a hotel room in Las Vegas, drinking, doing drugs, and having group sex, all on Drew's money. I hated to see the hurt look in Drew's eyes when I had to tell him. I couldn't let her get away with it." Chandra explains. "My poor Babe. He is such a sweet loving man, how could anyone do this to him." Mora says horrified. "He is, he deserves to be happy, and you make him the happiest I have ever seen." "I hope I can be a good wife to him, and good mother to Mac and this new baby." Mora replies. Chandra smiles, "You are, that man loves you, Mac loves you, and your new baby will adore you just the same." Chandra replies. **

**A few minutes later, Sheamus and Drew carry a dresser down the stairs, both women look up and smile. "They are awful cute when they are working huh?" Mora asks grinning. "Yes, they are." Chandra replies taking a drink from her coke. "How's it coming, boys?" She asks. "One more dresser, love." Sheamus says. "Then we can have a break?" Drew asks. Chandra and Mora giggle. "Yes, Drew." She replies. "I think they are enjoying this way too much." Sheamus says. "Aye, they are." Drew says setting his end down to open the garage door. Finally Drew and Sheamus bring down the last piece of furniture and put it into the garage. He walks to Chandra and bends down and kisses her, as he places his gently over her belly. "I love you, my Prince." She says. "I love ya too, Darlin'" He replies smiling. **

**Once in the kitchen, Sheamus opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of cold beer for him, and one for Drew. "How long has she given us?" Drew asks. Sheamus grins, "She is gonna clean the room, and then we gotta put stuff together." He says then taking a drink of the cold ale. **

**Chandra and Mora walk into the room and start wiping the walls and baseboards down. Chandra grabs the vacuum and cleans the carpet. Once finished she looks around the room and smiles. They walk down the stairs slowly, and then into the kitchen. Mora walks up to Drew, and takes his hand into hers. "I love you." She says kissing him. Drew smiles, she can even see a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. "I love you too, sweets." He replies. "Room is all clean, Sheamie." Chandra says. "Break over then?" He asks. "Yes, everything is the closet up there. I had the delivery men put it there." She replies. "Me and Chandra are gonna make lunch, we will call you when it's ready." Mora says. "Good, I am hungry." Sheamus says. Chandra rolls her eyes, "You are always hungry." Sheamus grins at her, "It's yer cookin' Darlin'" He says. "Oh get back to work." Chandra says smiling. **

**Chandra and Mora watch them leave the kitchen and they look at each other and laugh. "What are we gonna make them." Mora asks. "Fried chicken, and potatoes. I got a macaroni salad in the fridge we can have that too." Chandra replies opening the fridge and takes out a large package of chicken. "What can I do?" "You can cut the potatoes." She replies grabbing an electric skillet, and pours a small amount of oil in it. Mora peels, and cuts potatoes, and puts them into a pan on the stove, as Chandra places breaded pieces of chicken into the skillet. **

**With the table set, Mora calls the children in from the backyard. They all come running inside. Molly and Mac walk in first, "Sean is bring Mary." She says. "That's good. Now go wash your hands and get ready for lunch." "Ok." Molly says as she walks off to the bathroom, to do as she was told. Sean walks in following Mary. "Mom she is really dirty. She was playing with my trucks." Sean says closing the door. Chandra looks down at her 18 month old daughter, "Oh goodness." She says seeing her covered in sand. "Did you have fun with Seannie?" She asks picking her up and carrying her upstairs. "Down." Mary says trying wriggle free from her mother. "Oh, no. You are gonna have a bath." She says, carrying her into the upstairs bathroom. Soon she gets her the tub and cleans her up, and washing her hair. Wrapping her in a towel, she carries her to her room and dries her off, then gets her dressed. She grabs a small brush, and brushes out her shoulder length ginger colored hair. "Daddy." She says. "You want to see Daddy?" Chandra says as she pulls up her hair into a ponytail, curling the ends. "Yes, Daddy." She says. "Ok, let's go see him then." Chandra says following her toddler from the room. **

"**Daddy!" She says excitedly. Sheamus looks up from putting together one crib as Drew does the same with the other. Sheamus bends down and picks up his daughter. "Did you have a bath?" He asks, as Mary puts her small arms around his neck and hugs him. "Sean brought her in and she was playing hard with his trucks." Chandra says. **

**She looks around the room, and shakes her head. "You do realize that these beds are wrong right?" She asks. "What do you mean wrong?" Drew asks. "The rails are upside down, you see the little metal piece? That is supposed to be on the bottom of the rail. It's to raise and lower the rail." She says. "Well, it looked OK" Drew replies. "Where are the directions? What are all these parts for?" "Directions? And they are extra parts." Sheamus says. "Oh my God! Really?" She says picking up the directions, and takes Mary from Sheamus. She hands him the paper. "Follow the damn directions! And there is no such thing as extra parts." She says shaking her head. "We are men, we know about these things." Sheamus says. "Yeah men, alright. But I am skeptical that you know what you are doing. By the way lunch is about ready." She says before leaving the room. She turns and looks at them, "Hey, Mr. Tool belt make sure he follows the directions." She says. "Why are ya pickin, on me?" Drew asks. "Cause it's easy and fun." She replies walking from the room with Mary. "Dona look at me like that." Sheamus says grinning as Drew glares at him. "She's yer wife." Drew replies. "Aye, she is. Me beautiful headstrong wife." Sheamus says grinning from ear to ear. Drew just shakes his head, "And mean...she is just mean." He says. "Ya didna think so not so long ago." Sheamus grumbles setting down a screwdriver. "Come on, the girls got lunch ready." He says walking from the room, Drew follows him as they walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. **

"**Hi, Daddy." Molly says as she sees her father walk into the room. He smiles at her, "Are ye bein a good girl?" He asks as he sits next to her. "Yes, Daddy." She replies sweetly. He looks over at his son, "How about you, Sean?" "I am being good too, Dad. I helped Mom with Mary." He replies. "I am sa proud of ya, Son." He says, making Sean smile with pride. **

**Chandra puts plates in front of the children containing baked chicken, fried potatoes, and salad. "Mom, I don't like salad." Sean says. "Seannie, you need to have vegetables too." She says. Sean looks at his mother, and then nods his head. "Alright, Mom." He says. Mora fixes Mac a plate, and then Drew before she sits down with her own. Chandra opens a fresh bottle of Guinness and brings it, and Sheamus' lunch to him. "Baby sit down. You dona gotta wait on me." He says reaching for her wrist. "I will in just a minute. And I like taking care of you, I am your wife don't ask me not to." She replies before she kisses him on his fair cheek. She turns and walks to the counter and makes herself a plate and joins her family and extended family at the table. **

"**Mommy, I am full. May I be excused?" Molly asks. Chandra looks at her nearly empty plate. "Finish your milk, and you can." She replies as Molly picks up her half empty glass and drinks the rest. She looks up her mother, Chandra nods her head in approval. Molly picks up her plate and carefully carries it to the sink. "Seannie, eat some of your salad and you can go." She says. Molly, comes back for her glass. "Mommy, do you want me to take Mary with me?" "Sure, Sweetheart, I think she is done. Take her in the bathroom and wash her hands and face and then you children can go outside and play." Chandra says. **

"**Daddy, I am full." Mac says. "Alright, Son." Drew says dismissing his son from the table. "Can I go play with Molly?" Mac asks looking to Mora. "Sure, have fun." Mora says. Mac smiles as he picks up his plate and takes it to the sink, and puts it inside. Sheamus looks up at Drew. "You ready to get this finished?" He asks. Drew grins, "Aye, let's get it done." He says before turning to kiss his wife. Mora looks at him and smiles sweetly, "I love ya." He says. "I love ya too." She replies watching him walk away. **

**Chandra reaches for Sheamus' plate, "Please love, take it easy." He says placing his hand gently on her enormous belly, just as he feels movement from within her womb. He hooks a finger under chin, and raises her porcelain face to him, and kisses her mouth softly. "I will I promise, I gotta clean this up though." She replies. "Promise me, you will go put yer feet when you are done." He says looking into her bright green eyes. "I promise, now go finish that room." She says, as she runs her hand down his pale cheek. "I love ya my Prince." She says. "I love ya too, me beautiful wife." He says before turning and walking from the kitchen and joins Drew upstairs. **

**Chandra and Mora busy themselves cleaning up after lunch. While rinsing dishes off, Chandra holds the counter with one hand and her belly with the other. Mora looks up at her, "Chandra, you OK?" She asks. "Yes, I will be fine...I think." she says as the searing pain passes and she continues her task. A few minutes later another cramp sears through her body. "Mora would you please get Sheamus?" She asks trying to keep her voice calm, as she walks to the table and sits down. **

**Mora walks up the stairs, and finds Drew and Sheamus putting the finishing touches on the cribs. Drew sees her, and smiles. "Hey love." He says greeting her. "They look nice, and done just in time." She says. "Everything olright?" Drew asks, a touch of concern in his voice and he walks to his wife. "I am fine, but Sheamus Chandra needs you." She replies. He looks at her his face filled with concern. "is she OK? What's wrong? Did something happen to one of the children?" He asks throwing himself into a panic. "The children are fine, I think you are about to meet your newest ones. It's time." She replies. "Drew can you and Mora stay here?" He asks. "Of course, go take care of yer wife." He says, just as Sheamus bolts from the room. He takes the stairs three at a time, "Channie?" He bellows from the living room. "In here." She quietly replies, trying to breathe through another hard contraction. He puts his arms around her, not able to take to pained look on her face. "Just take me to the hospital." She says. He helps her up from the stair and leads her to the living room towards the front door. "The kids, we can't just leave without telling them good bye." She says. "I will get you to the car, and then I will go back and tell them." He says opening the front door. He opens the door for her, and helps inside the car. "Hurry, Baby." She says. He looks at her sympathetically. "As fast as I can." **

"**Molly, Sean, come in here please." He says as he opens the glass sliding door. "Are we in trouble, Dad?" Sean asks. "No, lad. Yer mum needs to go to the doctor. It is time for yer new brothers to be born. Now Drew and Mora are gonna stay here with you. I want you both on yer best behavior, help with Mary. Sean, take care of yer sisters. You are the man of the house right now, I am counting on you." Sheamus says smiling, trying to hide his concern. "I won't disappoint you." Sean replies. "Can we come and see the babies after they are born?" Molly asks. "Aye, you can. I will call yer Uncle Drew as soon as they arrive." He replies, and he puts his arms around them both. "We love you and Mommy." Molly says. "We love you both and Mary very much. Now go play and be good." He says. They obey him, and walk back outside. He turns and makes his way through the house, and out the front door to meet his wife in the car. **

**Chapter 69**

**Sheamus gets into the driver's seat and turns the key, the engine of his SUV roars to life. "You olright, love?" He says glancing at her before looking behind him as he backs out of the driveway. "Yes, Honey. Just get me to the hospital." She replies as she puts her hand on her contracting belly. "How far apart are they?" He asks, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "About a minute." She says as she tries to breath through the pain. Sheamus glances at her, his heart sinks at the look of pain on her face. "Sheamie, watch the road and not me." She says as he looks up and slams on the brakes, stopping just short of the car in front of him at a red light. "Sorry, Channie." He says as she puts her hand on his leg. "I know, Baby." She says in between contractions. The light changes and Sheamus continues driving. "Baby, please hurry, this hurts." She says "I am doing my best." He replies his voice showing his concern. "Honey, don't be so worried. We have done this before." She says looking at him, she can see he is worried about her. "You are me precious wife, of course I will worry on you." He says smiling for her benefit. Finally they arrive to the hospital, he parks the car near the entrance, and shuts off the engine. He hops out of the car and shuts the door, quickly walking around he helps Chandra to her feet. **

**They walk through the doors and up the admitting desk. A short middle-aged nurse looks up from some paperwork. "Can I help you?" She asks. "I'm in labor." Chandra says. "Are you sure? What symptoms do you have?" She asks almost talking down to Chandra. "How the hell do ya think she knows?" Sheamus says. "Sir, you will need to calm down or I will have to call security." She replies. Chandra looks up at the nurse, "Either admit me or I will give birth to my twins right here, and I will let my husband loose his temper and sue this hospital." Chandra snarls as she her stomach contracts again, almost doubling her over in pain. **

**A moment later an aide comes with a wheelchair and takes Chandra to an elevator as Sheamus follows close behind. Chandra gets settled into the delivery room, and a fetal monitor is connected to her belly. She looks up at Sheamus and takes his hand. He looks down at her and smiles. "I love ya darlin." He says sweetly. She squeezes his hand, "I love you too." She replies as he bends down and steals a kiss. **

"**Oh my God! Drew!" Mora shrieks at the top of her lungs. Drew sets Mary down next to Sean. "Keep and eye on yer sister." He says as he gets up and rushes to the kitchen where his wife is standing holding onto the counter. "What's wrong? Are ya olright?" He asks the panic showing in his voice. Mora looks up at him, her blue eyes full of pain. "My water broke, it's time." She says. "Are ya sure?" He asks. "Yes, I am quite sure with the puddle in the middle of the floor." She snarls back at him. "What do I do?" He asks. "Call Marie, and ask her to come over and watch these children. Then you call Sheamus and tell him what is going on. I don't want him and Chandra to worry about the children." She says moving across the room, and sits down. **

**Drew walks into the living room and picks up his phone. He searches his contacts until he finds Marie's number. "Is auntie Mora alright?" Sean asks. "aye, Laddie she is fine." He replies looking at the six year old version of his best friend. He gets up as he presses the send button on his phone. "Marie, it's Drew. I need a huge favor." He says. "What's wrong?" She asks hearing the panic in his voice. "Sheamus is at the hospital with Chandra, she went into labor. Now Mora has done the same. Could you please come over to Sheamus' house and care for the children?" He asks. "Of course, I will be there in ten minutes." She says before hanging up. Drew makes one more call. "Sheamus, had to have Marie come and watch the kids." Drew announces as soon as the phone is answered. "What happened? Is everyone olright?" Sheamus asks. "Mora's gone into labor. Soon as Marie gets here I will be bringing her to the hospital." Drew says rapidly. "Olright, be safe." Sheamus says and then hangs up. **

**Drew stuffs his phone in his pocket, and walks to his wife. He wraps his arms around her, "It's olright, love. I am here." He says. He looks up and kisses her gently. "Marie is on the way." He says. "You should call Molly and Mac inside, I'm sure that Sean is concerned." She says. Drew stands up, and looks at his wife once more and lays his hand on her belly. He walks to the sliding door, and opens it. "McIntyre...Molly time to come in." He calls from the door. "Do we gotta, Uncle Drew?" Molly asks from her swing. "Aye, lass." He replies. "I'm coming Daddy." Mac says climbing from his swing, and waiting for Molly. They walk into the house. "Go and join Sean and Mary, I will be there in a few minutes." Drew says looking down at the his son, and Sheamus' daughter. He watches as they obey him. Molly sits down next to Sean and Mary and watches the TV with them, Mac sits down on the other side of Sean. **

**Drew tends to Mora, "Go talk to the children." She says looking into his oceanic blue eyes. He leans down and kisses her. She watches Drew walk into the living room. He sits down in Sheamus' chair. "That's my father's chair, you can't sit there." Sean announces, causing Drew to grin. "Dona talk ta my Daddy like that, Sean Patrick!" Mac shouts. "Ok, calm down. I have something to tell you." "We are listening, Uncle Drew." Sean says as he glares at Mac. "Marie is coming over to look after you. Mora needs to go to the hospital." He says. "Is Mommy sick?" Mac asks. "No, lad. She needs to go there, because it's time for your sister or brother to arrive." He replies. "From her tummy?" Mac says. "Yes, son." "Is that what our mother is doing too?" Molly asks. "Aye, she is." He replies. "Does it hurt her?" Sean asks. "Your mother is in the care of doctors and your father is there. She is well looked after." **

**Soon there is a knock on the door, Drew gets up and opens the door. "Thank you sa much." Drew says as he greets Marie. "Now I want you kids to behave yourselves for Marie. Her word is the same as mine or Sheamus'" Drew says before going and helping Mora up. He helps her through the living room and to the front door. Mac runs to her, and throws his arms up to her. She bends down wincing in pain. "I love you, Mommy." He says. She smiles as she embraces the 5 year old. "I love you too, McIntyre. Now be a good boy for Marie." she says letting go of him. "I promise." He says watching his father and step-mother leave the house. **

"**Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly by God you will not touch me again!" Chandra growls, as she squeezes his hand so hard she feels his knuckles crack. Sheamus looks down at her and smiles, knowing she doesn't mean a word she is saying. The doctor walks in and smiles. "How are we doing Mrs. Farrelly?" He asks. "It hurts, A LOT!" She replies. "She's yelling at me." Sheamus adds. "Let's see how close we are. Chandra have you felt like you need to push yet?" He asks as he examines her. "Yes, for a while now." "Looks like we can have these babies soon." He says. "What's this we shit? You ain't in this pain." She grumbles. "I will be back, in a few minutes." The doctor says as he disposes of his gloves, and walks out the door. Soon a team of nurses walk in. They prepare the room, and Chandra before the doctor returns. **

**The doctor returns a few minutes later wearing scrubs, he looks to the nurses, "How we doing?" He asks. "I think she is ready." A young woman answers "Ok, Chandra I am just gonna see where we are." He says. "My wife is in a lot of pain, is there anything that can be done?" Sheamus asks. The doctor looks up and gives Sheamus a sympathetic look. "Chandra on your next contraction, I want you to push through the duration of it. I see a head a red hair." He says. Chandra squeezes Sheamus hand, and looks up at him. The look of love and adoration soon leaves as it is replaced with pain. She pushes through the pain, "It's a boy!" The doctor says holding the infant up for his parents to see before handing him off to a nurse to be examined. **

"**That's Ryan Sheamus Farrelly." Chandra says. A nurse quickly writes down his name onto a card and attaches it to the hospital bassinet. **

**Chandra looks up at Sheamus as he smiles looking at his new son. "Sheamie..." She says as she squeezes his hand. "OK, Chandra just like before." The doctor says as the second child crowns. She pushes through the next pain, as it subsides she looks at Sheamus, he is smiling as a tear slides down his face. "It's a another boy." The doctor announces. "Do we have a name?" An older nurse asks as she scoops up the second baby into a blanket. "That is Michael Joseph Farrelly." Sheamus answers for his exhausted wife. **

"**We just gotta stitch you up, and we will be out of your way for a little bit. **

**Two nurse bring over the babies as they have been examined and cleaned up. "This is Ryan." An older woman says handing Chandra her new son covered in a light green blanket. "And this is Michael." another nurse says placing the other child in her other arm. "Sheamie they are beautiful." She says looking down at their new addition to their family. "They look their Da." He says proudly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She replies looking up at him, he bends down and kisses her softly. **

**Drew looks down at his wife, he smiles sweetly. "If I could take the pain for you, I gladly would." He says. Mora flashes him a dirty look, "No you don't! Men couldn't handle it!" She snarls back. Drew just looks at her, feeling a hurt. He just holds her hand and tries to comfort her as best as he can. She breathes through another wave of pain that ravages through her body. "Andrew Samuel Galloway, if you ever touch me again it will be a day too soon. I won't soon forget what you have done to me." She wails. Mora's doctor walks in, "Mrs. Galloway, we need to check and see how far you are." He says. As he examines her, he finds that the baby has already crowned. "Well, we are farther than I thought." He says as he disposes of his gloves and walks to the door. "Nurse, we need a team in here right away." He says. **

"**What is going on?" Drew asks the worry dripping from every word. "You are going to become a father, real soon." He replies. "Is that another contraction, Mora?" The doctor asks. "Yes, what the hell do you think it is?" "Push through the pain." He says. **

"**Marie?" Sheamus says into his phone. **

"**Hey Sheamus, how is Chandra doing?" **

"**She is sleeping now. How are the children?" He asks.**

"**They are sleeping like angels." She replies. **

"**When they wake up in the morning, can you bring them to the hospital? I want them to meet their new brothers." He says. **

"**Sure, no problem." **

"**Thank you, for looking after them." **

"**It was my pleasure." She replies before hanging up. **

**Sheamus replaces his phone in his pocket and sits down in a chair near the bed Chandra is sleeping in. He just sits and watches his wife sleep.**

"**One more push and you will be done." The doctor says. Mora grips Drew's hand so tight. "Honey I am sorry I was mean to you." She says. "Dona even worry, love." He says smiling down at her. Her eyes get big, as pain rips through her once again. She pushes, and is rewarded by the sounds of a screaming baby. "It's a girl." The doctor says holding her up. He wraps her in a blanket and hands her off to a nurse who examines her, and cleans her up. "She is beautiful, Mora." Drew says grinning. She looks up at him, "Aye, she sure is." **

"**Rhoswen Pren Galloway." Mora says. Drew looks at her, "I like that." He says before leaning down and kissing his wife. **

**Chapter 70 **

***** A few weeks Later *****

**Drew walks in through kitchen door, he spots Sheamus sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Where is everyone?" Drew asks. "Marie came and took Mary for the day. Ryan and Michael are sleeping as is Chandra. She is so tired lately. Molly and Sean are in school." He replies. "Are ya tradin in that infernal Viper?" Drew asks. Sheamus looks at him and grins, "No, I would like to keep my life. But I am buying a mini van." He says. "I hate that damn Viper, I am afraid she is gonna kill herself in it." Drew replies, earning him a dirty look from Sheamus. "My wife, my problem. I dona go around tellin ya what yer wife can drive." Sheamus snarls at him. "There is na need to get all worked up, I was just lookin out fer her safety. She is my friend ya know." Drew says looking Sheamus in the eye, meeting an icy cold stare. "Just sa ya remember ya got yer own wife, worry about her." Sheamus says coldly. "Dona worry about my wife. You about ready to get this done?" Drew says. "Aye, lemme leave Chandra a note." He says. **

"**A note for what?" She asks grabbing a coke from the fridge. "That I was going to get the mini van." Sheamus says. Chandra snaps her head around, "Don't even think you are gonna trade in my Viper!" She warns as she walks towards the door, and picks up her pack of Marlboro and pulls out a cigarette. "Na, Sweetie. Yer Viper is safe." He says. "Such a good man I have." She says walking over to him and kisses him. She smiles, as she runs her finger tips gently down his pale cheek. "I love you, dear husband." She says before walking outside to smoke. "We will go after she comes back in, I wanna make sure she is OK by herself." Sheamus says. "You guys doing good, with the new babies and all?" Drew asks. "Aye, they are wonderful. Channie and me are closer than ever." He says. "That's great." "How's things with you and Mora? Is Mac taking to his baby sister?" Sheamus asks. "Aye, he is always wanting to help." Drew says grinning. "Mora is tired, but she is handling everything wonderfully." "I hope you are helping her." Sheamus says. "I try, when she will let me." He says. **

**Chandra walks inside the house, You guys are still here? I figured you would have left already." She says. "Trying ta get rid of me?" Sheamus asks grinning. "No, Baby." She replies, walking to him and sitting in his lap. She wraps her arms around him, looking into his blue eyes, she kisses him passionately "I love you, now go get that mini van." She says as she gets to her feet, and grinning she can feel his arousal just slightly. She smiles at him, and then walks from the room. **

**Chandra grins as she goes about picking up Mary's toys, and placing them in a basket. She hears a noise, from the baby monitor and stops to listen. "You gonna be OK, while I am gone?" Sheamus asks as he and Drew walk through the room. "Yes, Babe. Everything is under control. Go get outta the house for awhile." She says. "Don't let him buy nothing too ugly, Drew." She says looking at her friend. "If it were up to me, he would be tradin in that death trap you call a car." He replies smiling. "You leave my Viper alone." She replies smiling. Sheamus picks up his keys, and turns to kiss his wife goodbye, she puts her arms around his neck, and kisses him back, her tongue touching the end of his sending a spark of fire into him. "I might be back sooner than you think." He says looking into her green eyes, dark with desire for him. She watches them walk out the front door, and goes to the window and watches them drive away. **

"**Oh yes, dear husband. You are in for it tonight." She mumbles to herself." **

**A few hours pass, and Chandra hears the babies cry through the baby monitor. She walks upstairs, and into their room. She walks to Ryan's crib and picks him up and hold him close to her calm him. She lays him down on the changing table and walks over and picks up Michael and comforts him in the same manner. She deftly changes their diapers and dresses them into clean clothes. She picks them up one in each arm, and carries them downstairs and places them into matching infant seats. She walks to the cabinet and takes out a can of powdered formula and makes matching bottles. **

"**Hello...Anyone home?" She hears from the front door. She turns to see Marie returning with Mary. "In here, the twins woke up." Chandra says as Mary runs into the kitchen. "Mommy I missed you." She says climbing into Chandra's lap. "I missed you too, my sweet girl." She says allowing the toddler to climb up and give her a hug. Mary kisses her mother on the cheek. "Me feed them too." Mary says. "Alright, here you hold Ryan's bottle." She says moving her hand as Mary places hers there to help with her brother. **

"**She has spoke of nothing but of those beautiful boys." Marie says walking into the kitchen. "There is coffee." Chandra says. "Oh I am fine, thank you." she replies. "Where is that husband of yours?" Marie says. "Oh he and Drew went to go buy a mini van. Our SUV doesn't have the seating for all the kids, and I certainly can't take them all in the Viper." She replies. "Oh, I know how much yo hate the idea of driving one of those." "I know, but it's practical, and Sheamus just wants to make sure we are taken care of." "You have a good man." Marie says. Chandra smiles, as Michael finishes his bottle and puts a small towel over her shoulder she picks him up and gently pats his back until a large burp is expelled from him. **

"**How is Ryan doing?" She asks. "He is done Mommy." Mary says. "Should we see if he needs to burp too?" She asks. Mary looks up her, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the chance to help. "Yes." She says watching her mother pick up her little brother. **

"**Molly and Sean should be home soon." Chandra says as she lays Ryan back into his seat. "I hope Mary was good for you." She says. "She was an angel. We went to McDonald's she had chicken nuggets, and milk. Then we went to the park, and she played." Marie says. "Mommy, I was on the big swing." Mary says. "Not the baby swing?" Chandra asks. "No, I am not a baby anymore." She says putting her hands on her hips and pouting just a little, causing both Chandra and Marie to smile. "She is a little mini you." Marie says. "I think she is more like her father." Chandra says looking at her daughter. **

"**I have to get back to Destry and Pete." Marie says. "Thank you for taking Mary today." Chandra says. "It was my pleasure, we had a great time. Say hello to Sheamus for me." She says as she gets up and walks to the door. "I sure will, our best to your family." Chandra says walking with her friend. **

*****A few hours later *****

**Chandra is in the kitchen preparing dinner, as Sheamus and Drew walk in. She smiles as she looks around the corner and sees her husband. "Daddy is home." Molly calls as she plays with Mary. "Hi, Dad." Sean says greeting his father. "Hey Sean, what's going on?" "Nothing, watching TV, and watching the girls play." He replies. "I am proud of ya lad, ya are a good big brother." Sheamus says. "Thank you." Sean says smiling. **

**Sheamus walks into the kitchen with Drew right behind him. "I am gonna get back to my wife." Drew says excusing himself. "Give her our best." Chandra says as she sets down a large fork she used to turn over the frying pieces of chicken. "I sure will." Drew says before he walks out the door. **

"**Here, these are for you." Sheamus says handing Chandra a large bouquet of long stem red roses. Chandra smiles and smells the beautiful flowers. "Thank you. Honey." She says finding a vase to put them in. "I love you." He says. "I love you too." She replies walking to him and stand son her tip-toes and claims his mouth. "I got a surprise for you later." She says as she breaks the kiss. "Later? I got something for ya right now. Especially if ya keep that up." He says. Chandra smiles and places her hand over his growing tool. "Later, Honey. I am cooking." She says flirtatiously, giving him a gentle squeeze before turning to tend to her cooking. Sheamus playfully smacks her on the ass, "Yeah yer dinner ain't the only thing hot in here." He says as he walks to the fridge and grabs a cold beer, and cracks it open. He takes a drink and then sits down at the table. He smiles as he watches his new sons who are sleeping. **

"**Honey can you get Molly setting the table? It's her turn tonight. And please put the boys in their bassinets?" She asks. "Sure, love." He replies, as he picks up Ryan and carefully lays him down, then picks up Michael and does the same carefully as to not wake them. "How long have they been sleeping?" He asks "Not long maybe 45 minutes or so." She replies as she turns down the burners, and heads for the back door, and lights a cigarette. **

**Sheamus walks into the living room, "Molly, yer mum wants ya ta set the table for dinner." He says. "OK, Daddy." she replies getting up and following him into the kitchen. He gets dishes down from the cabinet for her and she places them on the table. Once finished she looks up Sheamus. "Is that good, Daddy?" She asks. "Yes, Princess. You did a great job. Now go play with your sister until dinner." He says dismissing her just as Chandra walks back inside.**

**With Molly, Sean, and Mary all tucked into bed, Sheamus and Chandra put Ryan and Michael to bed as they have fallen asleep in their arms. Chandra looks at Sheamus, "I am tired, I think I am gonna relax with a bubble and bath and go to bed." She says, teasing him. "Channie, you said..." He whines. "Well maybe after you finish your beer, you can convince me to stay awake." She replies dragging her finger down his chest, along his sculpted abs, stopping just at the waist of his pants. "Besides, you are a bit over dressed." She says before walking off to their bedroom, and runs a bath. She pours a little lavender soap into the water, making it bubble. She twists her long wavy red hair into a bun on her head and wraps a scrunchie around it, before stripping down and lowering herself into the water. "Now if I know my husband, he will be here in no time at all." She mumbles to herself as she picks up her razor, and makes sure she is all smooth for his touch. Once finished she leans back and relaxes. She hears the bedroom door open, and smiles to herself. **

**Sheamus knocks on the bathroom door, "Yes, honey." She calls. He opens the door and smiles at the vision of his beautiful soaking in the lavender scented tub. "I brought you a cold coke." He says setting it on the side of the tub. "Thank you, Babe." She replies, looking at him. "Got room for me in there?" He asks. "Baby there always is. Now get in here." She says watching him not waste a second stripping off his clothes. She gasps at his form, not able to take her eyes off of him. She bites her lower lip, and he takes step closer and she sits up allowing him room in the extra large tub. She turns and faces him as he lowers his large frame into the water. She gets a wash cloth wet and rings it out over his chest, she watches the water run down his muscles almost glistening off of him. She exhales loudly as she just stares at him, wanting him more with every second. He laces fingers in her hair and pulls her to him, claiming her mouth, their tongues finding each other. He breaks the kiss, and looks into her green eyes. "I want ya." He says at almost a whisper Chandra smiles, and runs her hand down his chest almost lingering at his sculpted abs. She takes a deep breath, and sighs with desire. Her hand lowers and finds his swollen manhood, he brings his hand up and grabs her breast, pinching her erect nipple, slightly. A small moan escapes her lips, "Sit up on the edge, babe." She says. Sheamus smiles and obliges her. She takes his length in her hand, and gets on knees. She licks the end of him, before taking his manhood into her mouth. Slowly she sucks and licks him until his entire length is in her mouth. She notices his breathing has become faster, she looks up at him, and their eyes lock. He pulls her hair from its confines, and wraps it around his fist and guides her head to the rhythm of his liking. Chandra's insides burn at his show of dominance. She feels him twitching inside her mouth, knowing he is close to his end. He moves her head faster and faster by her hair, until he expels his seed into her mouth. He pulls her head off of him, and smiles down at her, watching her swallow his essence. She goes down on him again and slurps up every drop. **

"**Let the water out and dry off. I am taking you to bed." Sheamus demands, causing Chandra to smile. She does as he has asked her to do, and hands him a towel as he stands up. He quickly dries off, and picks her up and carries her to their bed.**

**He lays her down and parts her legs. He stares down at her shaven center, and strokes her swollen clit, almost bring her to a frenzy. "Patience, love." He says as he works his finger into her hot moist center. He can feel her walls begin to clamp down on him, "Na ye, only when I tell ya." He says. Chandra tries to relax through his ministrations, but finds it difficult. He adds another finger, and rubs her clit roughly with his thumb, while watching her. He looks down and sees her center glisten. He flashes her an evil grin, He removes his fingers from her, and raises her arms over head and pins her to the bed, as he enters her quickly and roughly until his entire length is inside of her. Chandra's insides burn at his size and power, he moves slowly at first, stopping every few minutes to withdraw from her, then**

**thrusting himself back inside. He rocks his hips faster and harder, "Now you, can." He says before nipping at her neck, and thrusting himself into her. Chandra lets out a squeal as her muscles grip him, he holds down even tighter, as she lets go of her climax, feeding his desire for her, and making him want her even more. Just as she finishes, he pulls out of her and looks down at her. He lets go of her wrists, "Turn over, on your knees." He demands. Chandra grins, as she obeys his commands. "Do you want it?" He asks. "Yes, I want it bad." she breathlessly replies. He sits on his knees and looks at her ass, and smiles. He pulls back his hand and gives her a light swat. She moans and lifts her ass higher, as if she were giving it to him. "Did you like that?" "Yes, Baby. I want more." She replies. He begins to spank her, until her fair skin is a rosy color. He grabs her by her hips and slams himself into her, his engorged tool soaked with her fluid. He continues smacking her ass, as she lifts it higher for him, and opens herself up more for him. "Take it, Baby." She says. "Shhh, quiet now." He says as grabs her hair with one hand and pulls her hair so that her head is bent back a little. She loves the pain from her hair being pulled, and his power. "Channie, now." He says as he pumps into her harder and harder throwing his weight into it. "Harder Babe." She says as she climaxes, he obliges her and pulls her hair even harder and slams into her over and over again until he expels himself into her. **

**He lets go of her hair, and slowly moves inside of her, bringing her to another climax. He finally withdraws from her insides, and lays down. She rolls over and lays down next to him and lays her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. "I did na hurt ya did I?" He asks putting his arm around her. "No Baby, I loved it." She replies running her hand down his chest. **

**Chapter 71 **

**Sheamus walks into the bedroom, and he finds Chandra sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. He sits next to her and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asks. She just cries into his chest. "Channie, talk ta me." He says. She finally picks her head up and sniffles, and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sheamie...I am FAT!" She says beginning to cry again. "Darlin' ya ain't fat. You are beautiful, just as the day I met you." He replies, as he holds her to him again. She pushes off him, "I am too! How could you ever want me again." She says through her tears. "I want ya olways. Yer me wife, and I love you sa much." He says looking into her bloodshot green eyes. "I don't deserve you." She says as she looks down. "Na, ya are wrong. Tis, I that dona deserve you. You gave me five beautiful perfect children. You take care of everything, and put up with my crankiness. I wish I was a better husband to ya." He says. She looks up at him, and places her hand on his cheek, and gently runs it down his face. "You are best husband any woman can ask for. I have put you through so much. I wonder how you put up with me sometimes." She says. "Na half as much as I have put you through." He says leaning in and kissing her softly. **

"**What are the children doing?" "Molly and Sean are playing. Mary and the boys are sleeping. Michael and Ryan fell right back to sleep after their feeding." "I should have been helping you with them. Instead of up here feeling sorry for myself." She says. "I was happy to do it, and I am away sa much I dona get the chance to spend time with them." He says. "You are such a good father." She says leaning her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around her, and just holds her. "You are the best, Channie. I love ya sa much more than words can say." He says. "I love you too, Babe." She replies. **

**Several hours later, Chandra walks outside and lights a cigarette, and sits down on a wooden bench. She looks out into the backyard, and watches Molly pouring her fake tea for her dolls, and Sean with his trucks. She smiles as Sean is beginning to look so much like his father. And Molly reminding her so much of herself at that age. Both of them growing so tall and fast. When her cigarette is finished she walks back into the house and opens the fridge taking out a coke, and a cold beer. She walks into the living room, with the beer and opens it and sets it on the end table next to Sheamus' chair. She smiles at him as he is explaining the soccer game on TV to Mary who is asking him endless questions. "Thank you, love." He says picking up the cold can taking a drink. He motions with his finger for her to come to him. Chandra smiles, and steps closer to him. He pulls her down to his lap, and kisses her deeply. "I love ya." He says as the kiss ends. "I love you too. Now let me fix dinner." She says smiling. "What are ya makin?" He asks as he takes another drink. "I am gonna put a roast in the oven, and was thinking mashed potatoes and gravy with a salad." She says. "Sounds delicious, I cana wait." He says smiling. "What's fer dessert?" Chandra grins, "You will have to wait for that. Maybe if you are nice you will get something extra." She says raising her eyebrow at him. Sheamus grins, "Oh I will be very nice." He says flirting right back at her. **

**She walks back into the kitchen and begins cooking. She places the roast in a pan with water, and seasons it, before putting in into the hot oven. She hears Michael and Ryan stirring in their bassinets And turns to check on them. "Shea, the babies are waking." She calls from the doorway. She walks over to the counter and begins making them a bottle each. Sheamus walks in and picks up Ryan as he is fussing the most. He seems to calm in his father's arms. Chandra hands him a bottle, and then picks up Michael. They feed their identical infants, and look up and smile at each other, as they look into each other's eyes. **

"**I think he is done." Sheamus says as he lays his son on his shoulder, softly patting him on the back until he burps. "Michael is done too." Chandra says as she does the same thing. "They need to be changed." She says, as she stands up, she moves Michael to her arm and carries him upstairs, Sheamus follows her with Ryan. With the babies changed and drifting back to sleep, Sheamus and Chandra lay them into their cribs and look down at them and smile. He puts his arm around her, "They are so beautiful." He says. "Yes, they are." She replies. "Come on let's let them sleep." He says leading her out of the room and stops her in the hallway. He turns her so her back is against the wall, and claims her mouth, with an amount of passion she hasn't seen in quite a while. The kiss ends leaving her feeling a little weak in the knees, and short of breath. "What was that for?" She asks. "I love ya, and I dona show it often enough." He says, running his hand down her fair cheek. She looks into his eyes, and sees nothing but his love for her. "I love you too, Baby. So much more than you can ever know." She replies standing on her tip-toes, and kisses him softly. He takes her hand and they walk down the stairs. "Go finish watching your game, and I will finish dinner." She says before he pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. He lets go of her, and sits in his chair. "You need another one?" She asks. He lifts the can, and takes the last drink. "Aye." He replies as she takes the empty can from him. She takes it into the kitchen with her, and tosses it into the trash, and brings him a fresh cold one. **

**Molly and Sean coming inside, Molly walks over to the bassinets and looks int o find her new brothers not there. "Mommy where are Ryan and Michael?" She asks. "They are in their room sleeping." She replies, smiling down at her daughter. "I wanted to help take of them." She says. "Daddy helped me, and you were playing. You need to be a little girl, and not so grown up so fast." Chandra says. "But, I like to help." "I know you do, and you do such a good job too. Maybe when they wake up you can help us. Now go wash up, both of you." She says. "I am glad you had boys. Me and Dad were getting run over by girls." Sean says grinning. Chandra smirks at him, "Thanks, son. Now go wash up with your sister and join your Dad in the living room." She says tousling his red hair, and watches him do as she had asked. **

**Chandra fills a large pot with water and sets it on the stove to boil. She begins peeling potatoes, and then cuts them before setting them in the water. She walks over to the fridge and takes out lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots. She sets everything on the counter, and then walks outside to have a smoke. She smiles, and feels happy. 'I have everything anyone could ever want. Perfect children, a loving husband. How did I get so lucky?' She wonders to herself. She puts her cigarette out and walks back inside and starts on the salad. **

"**Sean, come in here please." She calls, as she brings down dishes from the cabinet and sets them on the table. She looks into the living room, and Sean is sitting watching the game with his father. "Sean Patrick, I will not ask again." She says. Sheamus looks at his son, "Yer Mum is callin ya, lad." He says. "I know, she wants me to set the table. That's girl work." He says. "Get up and do as yer Mum asks. We all help out in this family." Sheamus warns. "Oh alright." Sean says. "We can do without that smart mouth." He watches his son walk off to the kitchen. "Sean doesn't like chores." Molly says. Sheamus looks at his daughter, "Worry about yourself, Princess." He says. She looks at him, then goes back to playing with Mary. **

**Sean sets the table as Chandra takes out the roast, and pours drippings from the meat and soup stock into a pan and starts her gravy. "Sean when I ask you to do something, you need to do it. I won't put up with disrespect." She warns. Sean looks up from his chore, "I don't know why I gotta do girl work." He grumbles. "There is no such thing as girl work. Everyone helps out in this family." She says as he puts out glasses. "I'm sorry Mom." He says. "Go and fetch your father." She says. Sean walks back to the living room. "Dad, Mom wants you." He says, before he sits down to watch TV **

**Sheamus walks in the kitchen and stands behind Chandra and puts his arms around her waist, he nuzzles her neck. "Ya wanted me, love." He says. "Yes, to cut the meat." She says turning and kisses his cheek and then hands him a knife. "Yes, I want you, but that can wait." She says flirting with him before she drains the water from the potatoes. She adds milk and butter and begins mixing them with an electric mixer, until they free of lumps, then sets the bowl on the table. Sheamus finishes cutting the roast and places it on the table. "Could you call the kids and have them wash up." She asks. "Molly, Sean come wash up and get ready for dinner." He says as he walks in and picks up Mary and puts her in her booster seat at the table. He gets a washcloth and cleans her hands and face. Molly and Sean come from the bathroom and take their places at the table, as Chandra has loaded their plates. She puts a cooled off plate in front of Mary along with her sippee cup with milk in it. **

"**Mom I am full." Sean says. "Eat your salad." Chandra says. "Molly you are clearing the table." Chandra says. "Yes, Mommy." She replies sweetly. "Suck up." Sean says. Sheamus glares at his son, "That will be enough of that." He warns. **

**With everyone done, Molly clears the table bring her mother the dishes to be washed. Sheamus cleans up Mary and brings her upstairs to bathe her. "You can go play, thank you." Chandra says. "You're welcome." Molly says before walking off to join her brother. She grows bored with the TV, and walks upstairs she finds her father getting Mary dried off and dressed, and hears the babies fussing. "Daddy, Ryan and Michael are waking up." She says. "Can you help Mary?" He asks. "Yes." she replies walking and helping Mary with her pajamas. Sheamus walks into the twins' room and he picks up Michael and quickly changes him, and then does the same for Ryan and carries them both downstairs one in each arm. He walks into the kitchen lays them in their carriers and Makes them each a bottle while Chandra finishes loading the dishwasher. She wipes down the counter, and then the table. **

"**When did they wake up?" Chandra asks. "Just a few minutes ago." He replies as they feed the boys. **

**With the all the children sleeping, Chandra gets a coke, goes outside for a smoke. She sits on the deck enjoying the cool of the evening. She looks towards the sky and enjoys looking at the stars and relaxing. She thinks of her parents, wondering they would be proud of her. She takes ad rink of her coke, and a drag off her cigarette, and then put sit out and walks back into the house locking the sliding door behind her. She walks into the living room, and takes Sheamus by the hand. "Take me to bed, Honey." She says leading him to the stairs. He stops her, and picks her up and carries her to their bedroom, and gently places her in the center of their king sized bed. **

**He looks down at her and grins, and then claims her mouth hungrily. His tongue darts into her mouth and sends a surge of electricity through her body. She runs her fingers through his short hair and breaks the kiss looking into his blue eyes that have darkened with desire. He sits her up and removes her t-shirt, and unhooks her bra and just takes in the sight of her. He lays her down and kisses her deeply, she reaches for him and quickly unbuttons his shirt and pulls it from his body. The kiss ends and he burn a trail of kisses down her neck, down her chest, between her ample breasts, and down her belly and stops at her pants and pulls them off, and tossing them to the floor. She sits up and undoes his pants, he quickly kicks them off, releasing his swollen manhood. **

**He lays between her legs and kisses her his tongue finding hers, and slides himself into her entrance. She wraps her legs around him as he delivers his ministrations driving into her, harder with each time. She finds her climax quickly as her muscles grip him, causing him to drive himself farther and harder into her. She lifts her head just enough to find his neck, she nips at him sending him into a frenzy of need. She moves down his neck as he takes her wrists and pins them over her head and drives into her with all his weight, and growls as he empties himself into her. With her wrists still pinned above her head he looks down at her, and sees the happy satisfied look on her face, he leans down and kisses her, as he slowly moves within her, giving her one more orgasm. He lets her arms free, and she wraps them around his neck, and pulls him to her, and claims his mouth. "Don't stop, Baby." She says after the kiss stops. He looks down at her, and smiles. **

**Chapter 72**

*****10 Years Later*****

**Sheamus walks through the front door, he looks around and sees nobody. He sets his bag down, "I'm home." He calls Ryan and Michael come running from the kitchen. "Daddy!" They both say in unison as they throw their arms around him. "How have you been?" He asks as they let go of him. "We have been good." Ryan says. Sheamus looks down at his identical sons, with his red hair and complexion but their mother's green eyes. "Where is yer Mum?" He asks. "She is upstairs, in Molly's room. She's in trouble again." Michael says. "What about Sean and Mary?" "Sean is with his friends, and Mary is outside." Michael informs him. **

**Sheamus climbs the stairs and quickly follows the yelling. "No, you will not be seeing that boy anymore. What would your father say? Any boy that just wants to get you drunk will expect other things from you. I am just looking out for you, Molly Katherine!" Chandra says. Molly just glares at her. "You don't know what you are talking about...MOTHER! Daddy thinks I am his Princess, he thinks I can do no wrong." Molly shouts just as her bedroom door opens. "Is that sa Molly? What boy? And why are ya getting drunk? You are 16 years old." He says looking at his daughter. "Daddy, I didn't know you were home." She says immediately changing her attitude "Oh don't get all sweet and innocent just because he is here." Chandra says. "What is going on here?" Sheamus asks. "YOUR daughter tried to sneak into the house last night DRUNK!" Chandra says. "Where was Sean? Was he na looking out fer her?" He demands. "Sean is not my keeper. He is boring and I don't want him around my friends. Besides all he wants to do is beat up any guy that looks at me twice." Sheamus flashes his daughter a look that would frighten the biggest of men. "Listen ta me little girl, Sean is your brother is supposed to be takin care of you. And you dona need to be out getting drunk with the lads." He says. "You are grounded, Molly. Until further notice." Chandra says and then leaves the room. Sheamus watches her leave, and looks at his daughter. "I am very disappointed in you. And we will talk about this later." He says before turning to leave. Molly watches him leave, and feels her heart sink. Hating to see the disappointment on his face and hear those words from her father. **

**She picks up her music player and turns it on full blast, before sitting on her bed. **

"**Channie what is going on?" He asks as they walk down the stairs. "Ever since she hit 16, it's all about boys. If I don't allow her out, she sneaks out. She ditches Sean at every chance." She says. "I will talk ta her later." He replies pulling his wife to him, and wrapping his arms around her. "I have missed you. I am sorry I wasn't down here to greet you when you got in." She says. "It's olright, love. I could see you had yer hands full." He replies, holding her. "I dona like her goin out and drinkin. She is far too young." He says. "I don't like it either, and she has been seeing that Barrett boy." Chandra says. Sheamus lets go of her, and looks at her, "Are ya tellin me, Wade Barrett's lad?" He asks. "Yes, Sheamie." "I will na have me daughter with the English!" He shouts. "Sheamie, she only snuck out to see him." "Is that who got her drunk?" He demands. "Yes." "Na, this will not happen." He growls. **

**Sean walks in the door to find his father pacing the floor. "Hey, Dad. I thought you would be home today." Sean says. Sheamus stops and looks up, "Sean Patrick why are ya lettin yer sister get drunk with that Barrett lad?" He demands. "I can't follow her everywhere. She snuck out, Dad." He replies. "It is yer responsibility to watch over her, while I am away." Sheamus says. "Dad, I try. Molly isn't as perfect as you think she is." He says. "Keep a better eye on her." "I will try better. I am happy you are home." He says. "Me too, I missed my family." Sheamus says sighing. **

**A few hours later Drew and Mora arrive with Mac who stands now over six feet tall, just a few inches shorter than Sean. Along with them is Rhoswen, with the look of her mother but her father's blue eyes, and brown hair. She quickly finds the twins as they watch cartoons, she joins them. "Is Molly in her room?" Mac asks. "Aye, lad." Sheamus replies. "Now why cana she be sneaking off with him, at least I can trust him with me daughter." Sheamus says looking at Drew. Mora looks up and shakes her head. "Where's Chandra?" She asks. "I think she is in the kitchen. She's teaching Mary to help out with the cooking." He says. **

"**What was that about?" Drew asks. "I walked in on, Channie getting after Molly. She's been sneakin off with that Barrett lad." He says. "I know how ya must feel about that." "Me daughter will na be seeing no child of Wade Barrett! I will na have me daughter with anyone English! Ya know what this is? Barrett couldna get his filthy hands on me wife so he sends his boy after me little girl." Sheamus rants getting angrier by the minute. "Calm down, I am sure that is na it." Drew says trying to reason with his friend. "If she has to be seein a boy, I would rather it be Mac. At least he is Celt." Drew just looks at Sheamus. "And what is wrong with me son?" "Nothing is wrong with the lad." Sheamus replies hesitantly "I know he ain't Irish!" Drew says. "Now Drew that's na what I meant." "I know ya think yer kids are superior with their Irish blood." Drew replies pain reflected in his tone. **

**Sean walk upstairs and stops as he heard Molly and Mac talking. "Yer Da is angry. I have only seen that look in his eyes a few times, and it's never good." Mac says. "Daddy is just mad I was drunk. My mother freaks out at the smallest things anymore. I wasn't hurting anyone." She says. "Stuart Barrett is bad news. He used to beat up his last girlfriend. I don't want that happening to you." "Oh, Mac don't worry. I am not with him, we were just hanging out and drinking." She says her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "Besides anyone laid a hand on me, I know how to take care of myself. And I have Sean who always follows me everywhere." "I would protect you, if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Mac says and then quickly looks away. **

"**McIntyre Galloway! Stop hitting on my sister!" Sean says as he walks in the room. He grabs the young Scot by his shirt and moves him away from Molly. "Sean Patrick you take your hands off him...NOW!" Molly screeches "I will not have Dad look at me like that again! Someone has to look out for you, since you don't have any sense!" Sean says letting go of Mac. "Sean go to HELL! And get outta my room while you are at it!" she screams shoving her brother out of the door way, and into Sheamus. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" He demands. **

"**Sean is being a total jerk!" Molly says. "I was looking out for her." He says. "Mac, why don't you go find your father. Sean go downstairs, Molly sit." He says. Mac and Sean do as they are asked. Sheamus looks down at his daughter, she looks away not able to take the disappointment in his eyes. He sits next to her on her bed. **

"**Ya know the day you were born, I held you for the first time and I was sa happy. I was thinking of how beautiful you were. Sometimes I miss the days when you were small. I didna have ta worry on ya sa much." He says. "Daddy, I am not your wee lass anymore. I am all grown up." She says. "That is where you are wrong. You are na grown. You are 16 years old, and still a child. It is my job to be yer father, and I say that you are na to see that Barrett boy anymore." **

"**Daddy, the only reason you don't want me to see him, is cause he is English. And you hate his father for reasons I don't know." She replies. "You are correct. But also because he has such little respect fer you. He gets you drunk and he is na old enough ta drink himself. And I will not have you with someone like that, and because he is English, and his father is not a good man." "Daddy his name is Stuart, and he is nice. I don't care if he is English, it don't matter." She says. Sheamus looks at her, flashing her a look she has never seen directed at her. "It does na matter? I know yer mother and I brought you up better than that." He says. "No, Daddy. Mom did, you are never here. You are too busy working." She says. "Do you like living in this nice house? Do you like the new car you got for your birthday?" He ask. "Of course I do." "How in the hell do you think it was paid fer? I work damn hard fer you and yer brothers and sister to have a nice life." He says his voice filled with anger. "I will see who I want. What are you gonna do, you are always gone!" She says standing up. "I am disappointed that you don't even respect your blood. No daughter of mine will be going with an English boy!" He growls. "Daddy, why does it matter?" "Your ancestors lived in terror and fought against his! Have some pride!" Sheamus says completely exasperated with her. "Daddy, that was like a million years ago...and we live in America!" She says. Sheamus shakes his head and walks from the room. Molly stands there and fumes. **

**A few minutes later she grins, "I will show him." she mutters to herself and she lifts her window open and climbs out onto the roof. She climbs down the rose trellis and steps onto the ground. She looks around and sees no sigh of anyone. She pulls her phone from her pocket and dials a number. **

"**Hey, stu." **

"**What's up?" **

"**I am heading to the woods, meet me at the spot?" She says. **

"**I will be there, with a bottle." He replies before hanging up.**

**Chapter 73 **

**Molly runs through the side yard, and into the woods behind the house. She quickly finds a clearing and smiles as she sees Stuart waiting for her. She sees him and smiles, and he lifts the half gallon bottle of Jack Daniel's and smiles at her. She walks over to him and sits close to him, he hands her the bottle and she takes a swig off it. "Did your Dad come home too?" She asks "Yes, he's there watching TV" Stuart replies, before he takes a drink. "My Dad is crazy. All he has done since he got home was yell at me." She says. "Why was he doing that?" "My mother told him I was sneaking off to see you and because I came home drunk last night. So he is freaking out about it." She explains as she takes the bottle from him and takes another drink. "What is his problem, my father says he is a lush." Molly looks at him, "Don't talk about my father like that. He is NOT a lush." She says. "Sorry, Molly. I just thought you were angry with him." He replies. "I am, but I don't think he is a bad person. He is a good man, just over protective and a bit too old world. I love my father very much." She says. "Let's just have a good time, I don't wanna fight with you." He says putting his arm around her. He watches as the sunlight seems to light up her hair. **

"**Stu, why do you like me?" She asks. He looks at her and smiles. "Because you are beautiful, nice, and you make me laugh. And you don't chase after me because of my name. All the other girls just like me because of who my father is." He says. Molly smiles, and leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Could you try to be nicer to my brother?" She asks "Sean? Why? He is such a freak, always following you everywhere, watching everything you do." He says. "He is just looking out for me. Daddy put in his head when we were very young that he is supposed to look out for me, that he is the man of the house while he is away." She says. "He should get a life. It's creepy the way he watches you all the time. And Mac just watches you like a love sick puppy." "Sean and I are twins, and Mac is my best friend. If you wanna be with me, you need to deal with it." She says taking another drink. **

"**Dad!" Sean hollers from the top of the stairs. "What is it?" Sheamus asks. "It's Molly!" He shouts back. Sheamus gets up and takes the stairs two at a time. "What's wrong with her?" "Dad, she is gone. I came up here to get her like Mom asked me to, and she's gone." He says. Sheamus walks into her room, and looks around. Noticing her window open. He looks around not seeing her phone, he takes his own and dials her number. **

**Stuart looks at Molly, and kisses her mouth softly. She kisses him back, only interrupted by her phone. She takes it out of her pocket and looks. "Oh crap! They know I am gone." She says ignoring the call. **

**Growing more aggravated by his daughter's behavior, he leaves her a message. "Molly Katherine Farrelly DO NA ignore your father! You have exactly 30 minutes to get home!" He shouts into his phone. **

**She puts her phone down and continues making out with Stuart. Her phone signals that she has a message. "You better see what he wants." "I don't care. He is just yelling at me more." She says. "Maybe he is worried about you." "The only thing my father is worried is if his pure Irish blood will get tainted by an Englishman. He is more concerned about the bloodline of future generations." She says. "Just listen to the message he left." He says before kissing her again. "FINE!" she exclaims. **

**Molly listens to the message, her eyes get big as she hears his loud voice. **

"**Dad, I think I know where she might be. There is a place in the woods she likes to go. She think I don't know where it is. A bunch of kids like to go there and party." Sean says. Sheamus looks down at his son, his expression softening a little. "Olright, Son. Take me there." He says, as they walk down stairs. **

"**Channie, me and the lad are takin a walk." Sheamus. Chandra walks from the kitchen wiping her hand on a towel. "Is everything alright?" She asks. "Na, that daughter of yours ran off." He says. "Sean says he might know where she is." He replies kissing his wife and heading out the sliding door through the kitchen with Sean close behind him. Mora looks at her with a worried look. "We should send Drew with them. I am afraid Sheamus' temper might boil over if she is with that boy." Mora says. "You are right." Chandra says as Mora gets up to find Drew. Soon Drew leaves, and quickly catches up to Sheamus and Sean. "What do ya want?" Sheamus demands. "I came to help." **

**Sean leads them to the clearing but what they find is not quite what they expected. **

"**Git yer filthy English hands off me daughter!" Sheamus growls. As he sees his daughter making out with Stuart, as he has his hands up her shirt. Sean runs over and grabs Stuart by his long black hair. "Sean what the hell are you doing?" Molly screams. "Don't you touch my sister again!" Sean yells before he lands his fist into Start's eye. **

**Drew goes and breaks up the fight, grabbing Sean and pulling him off the other boy. "Sean go back to the house, we got this." Drew says.**

**Molly tries to stand up but stumbles trying to gain her balance. "Daddy what are you doing?" She says looking at him and backing away from him noticing the look on his face. "What am I doing? I am being your father! What the hell do you think you are doing? Yer sa damn drunk ya cana even stand. Come on, ya are coming home." He says grabbing her by the arm and leading her with him. "I suggest you get yerself home." Drew says giving Stuart a menacing look. "Daddy, you are hurting my arm." She whines. "Not as much as ya are breakin me heart with yer behavior. Ya dona know how much this hurts." He says. **

**They get inside, and Chandra smiles at Mary. "Why don't you go see what your brothers are up to." She says. "Ok, Mom." She says getting up as Sheamus walks in with Molly, who has tears running down her face. Chandra looks up at him, and where anger once was in just pain. "What happened?" She asks. "Sit down." He orders pulling out a chair.**

"**Yer daughter was sa damned drunk she couldna even stand up. And that pig was all over her." He says. "You deal with her, I need some air." Sheamus says walking from the room. "Me and Drew will give you some privacy." Mora says taking Drew into the living room. **

"**Molly what happened?" Chandra says sitting down across the table from her. "I was mad at Daddy, so I snuck out. I know Mom, I am grounded. We were drinking, and I know I am drunk. I am sorry. And well Daddy and Sean and Drew found us. We were just kissing. Sean grabbed him and punched him. Daddy was acting like an enraged bull." she says sobbing. **

"**Your father is very hurt by this." Chandra says. "Mom why does he treat me like a baby? I am not his little girl anymore, why can't he understand?" **

"**But you are. In his eyes you will always be just that. He loves you very much, and doesn't want anything to hurt you. I know he is over protective, and if he didn't care he wouldn't be like that." **

"**Should I tell him I am sorry? I can't take the look in his eyes. I hate that he is disappointed in me...he hates me now." Molly says through more tears. **

"**Give him some time, Molly. This behavior has got to stop." Chandra says getting up and walking over and hugs her daughter. "It's gonna be OK, I promise it will." "Mommy I don't feel good." she says bolting from her chair and heading for the small bathroom off the kitchen. **

**Sheamus walks back into the room, he looks around. "Where is she?" He demands. "In the bathroom, emptying her stomach." She replies. "Serves her right." He says. "Sheamie, she feels bad." "Well o course she do, she got caught." He says. "No, Honey she is really feeling bad. She has been sitting her crying because she thinks you hate her now." She says. "I dona hate her, she is me daughter. What happened to her, Channie? She was such a sweet well behaved little girl." He says sitting down putting his head in his hands. Chandra walks over to him and puts her arm around him. "She isn't a little girl anymore. She is a teen ager, she is becoming a woman." Chandra says. "I dona want her to be, I want her to be small again. She loved her Daddy then." He says. "Honey, I know you are hurt, and she loves you. She wants to talk to you, but I think she is afraid to." She says. "She should never be afraid ta talk ta me." He replies looking up at his wife, hating seeing the look on her face.**

**Molly washes her face, and looks in the mirror. She exhales loudly and says, "You gotta do this, no matter how much he hates you." **

**She walks out and into the kitchen. She sees her father and immediately loses her nerve. She walks out the sliding door, and sits on the deck. "He won't listen to me, he still too mad. I saw how he looked at me. My own stubborness has made my own father hate me." She says to herself. She hears the door slide open and wipes her tears away. Sheamus walks out and sits down next to her. **

**She lays her head on his shoulder and begins to cry all over again. He puts his arm around her, and holds her close and lets her cry. She looks up at him, her bloodshot green eyes, meeting his of blue filled with pain. "Daddy, I am sorry." She sobs. He just holds her, and lets her cry, knowing she feels bad. Chandra walks outside to have a smoke, and sees her husband holding their daughter as she cries into his chest. Sheamus looks up at Chandra she notices tears forming in his eyes. She just looks at him, and feels his pain. She finishes her cigarette and lets him have this time with Molly. **

"**Daddy, do you hate me now?" She asks. "No, I cana never hate you. I am disappointed, and worried. But never hate. You are me daughter, and I love you very much." "I promise to be better. I hate seeing you like this." She says. "I know. And I am sorry too. I didn't realize how grown up you have become. Yer Mum explained it to me. But, I will always see you as me little girl, as I will Mary. I love ya, and I will do what I must ta protect you. I am yer father, and I promised you the day you were born ta never let nothing hurt you." "Daddy, I am sorry for all the things I said to you in my room. I hate that I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" She asks. "Of course I can. I won't see Stuart if you really don't want me to." "I would like it better if he would have come to the house instead of sneaking off and getting ya drunk. I think he just wants to take advantage of you." "Daddy, I really like him, but if you don't approve. And I know how you feel about him and his father. I don't understand why you hate his father so much." She says. **

**Sheamus looks at her, "Olright, you are old enough to hear this. Ya know I work with his Da, and well he was puttin the moves on yer Mum. We had words, and then he met me fist." He explains. "So you were jealous? Was Mom doing something wrong?" "No, not at all. I know that now. She was just talking to him, and I flew into a rage. I was afraid he might take her from me." He says. "Daddy, Mom loves you more than the moon. She always has as long as I can remember." "Aye, she does, and I love her just the same." "I won't see him anymore, Daddy. Are we OK?" Molly says. "Aye, Princess. We are always OK" He says. **

**Molly stands up and leans down and kisses her father on the cheek. "I love you Daddy." She says. "I love you too, Princess." He says smiling and feeling a little better. **

**He gets up and walks over the his grill, and gets it lit. "Channie." He calls. She walks out onto the deck. "Yes, Dear." She replies. "That steak ready?" He asks with a smile. "Yeah, I will bring it to you." She says. "Come here first." He says. She walks over to him, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. She looks up as he bends his head down kisses her softly. "I love ya." He says. Chandra smiles up at him, "I love you too so much." She replies looking into his eyes. "Channie can ya do something fer me?" He asks. "Sure, Baby. Anything." "Can ya bring me a beer?" "Sure, sweetheart." She says walking back into the house.**

**Chapter 74**

*****A Month Later*****

**Chandra gets the children off to school, and heads out for a smoke. She sits there and smiles to herself. "I better get ready for when he gets home. Got lots to do." She mutters to herself. She walks back inside, and cleans up the kitchen from breakfast. And heads upstairs and looks in her closet. She finds her Doc Marten's boots, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve t-shirt with a white Celtic Cross on the front. She smiles, as she walk into the bathroom and runs the shower. **

**Awhile later she is dressed, and brushes out her long red hair, and pins the front up, leaving the rest down. She puts on a little make up, and looks at herself and smiles. **

**She walks into the bedroom, and makes the bed and tosses dirty laundry into a basket and carries it to the children's rooms and gathers up enough for a few loads. She carries it downstairs and on into the basement. She loads up the washer and sets it and closes the lid, before leaving to go back upstairs. **

**She walks around the house straightening things and making sure the house looks nice. She hears a car pull up, and a door shut. She smiles to herself, and walks to the door. She opens it, and greets him as he walks onto the porch. **

**She throws her arms around him, "Welcome home baby." She says and then kisses him passionately. "What did I do to deserve this?" He says smiling. Chandra grins, "Just cause I love you so much." She replies. He looks at her and grins, "Happy anniversary, love." He says picking her up and holding her tight. "I love ya, my dear wife." He says looking into her green eyes. **

**He sets her down, and he looks her over, "How did I get so lucky, you are as beautiful as the day I met you." He says. "Oh Sheamie, that was so long ago." She says feeling herself heat. "Aye, but I remember it like it was yesterday. I gave you a ticket and the rest is history. I never forgot the way you made me feel the first time I saw you, and I knew I would make you me wife." "I loved you before I even met you." She says. "I never dreamed I could ever be this happy, you have gave me so much. Made a wonderful home, gave me five beautiful children, and made me happier than any man deserves." He says. Chandra grins, and runs her hand down his cheek. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy. You have made me happier than I have ever been. I love being your wife." She says. **

**He picks up his bag and carries it upstairs, Chandra follows him. As soon as they get in their bedroom, he drops the bag and turns to face Chandra. She grins at him and pushes him backwards, he takes a few steps. And when he is standing at the foot of the bed, she shoves him onto the bed, and climbs on him, straddling him. She looks down at him and smiles. "Channie if ya want me that bad, all ya gotta do is say so." He says with a grin. She smirks at him, and then claims his mouth with such a hunger he hasn't seen in a long time. He allows her to have her way with him, in fact enjoying the attention. She sits up and unbuttons his black shirt, exposing his chest. She runs her nails down his pale freckled perfection. She can feel his manhood swell under her. She smiles as she gets up from him and removes him of his pants and looks down at his engorged tool. **

**She goes down on him, taking his whole length in her mouth. He lays his hand on her head grabbing her hair and moving her head to a rhythm pleasing to him. Soon he stops her, she looks at him. "You have too many clothes on." He says. She never takes her eyes off him as she kicks off her boots, and sheds her clothes. Standing before him completely naked, "Is this good?" She asks. "Aye, now come here." He replies. **

**She straddles him, he moves her so she is positioned right over him. She impales herself onto him, letting out a small sigh, as his size rips through her. He grips her hips, and moves her to his liking, and then moves his hands up her sides, and finds her breasts. He pulls her down, his mouth finding an erect nipple. He groans as she moves her herself faster, and harder. He softly nips at her, and finds her other breast and gives it the same treatment. She can feel him almost at his end, and bends down and claims his mouth, her tongue invading his mouth. The kiss ends, leaving him almost breathless. She moves to his neck and bites him softly, moving down his chest as he grabs her by her hips and moves her lifting her, and slamming her down again, until he expels himself into her. She looks down at him enjoying the expression on his face of pure satisfaction. "Happy anniversary, Honey." She says before climbing off of him and lays down next to him as he puts his arm around her. **

**A little while later Sheamus kisses Chandra and gets up, and walks to the bathroom. She watches him as he does, with a smile on her face. After hearing the shower running she gets up and grabs an over sized t-shirt, and a pair of boxer shorts out of her dresser and leaves the room. She walks downstairs and grabs a coke, and heads for the door, and grabs a smoke on her way. She sits out on the deck enjoying the nice day, and takes a drink of her coke, and enjoys her cigarette. **

**Soon she walks back into the house and back upstairs. She finds Sheamus getting dressed. "Where were ya?" He asks as she walks into the bedroom. "I was smoking." She replies, as she gathers up her clothes and heads for the bathroom. He watches her and smiles. She gets inside, and pins up her hair, and turns on the water. A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. She finds the room empty as she slides her feet into her boots, and walks out looking for her husband. **

**She finds him in his chair looking for something to watch on TV "The kids will be home soon." She says sitting next to him. "Has Molly's behavior gotten any better?" He asks. "Yes, she has been true to her word. Her and Sean have even been getting along better." She says. "Good, I am pleased." He says. "I wanna take you out to dinner tonight. Molly and Sean can look after the children." He says grinning. Chandra looks at him and smiles. "That sounds great to me." **

**Soon they hear the rumble of Sean's Mustang pull into the driveway. He walks inside and smiles as he sees his father. "Have you been home long?" He asks. "A few hours. You have a good day in school?" He asks. "Yeah, it was good." He says. "Homework, Seannie." Chandra says as Sean heads for the stairs. "I don't have much." He replies. "Good, then it won't take you long." **

**A few minutes later they hear Molly's Camero pull in. She walks in , and sees Sheamus and smiles. "Daddy!" She squeals as she walks over to him gives him a hug. "I missed you too." He says. "I have to go do my homework." She says excusing herself. "You better then." He replies, watching his daughter walk away. **

**Soon Mary and the boys walk in, as the school bus drops them off. Mary runs to her father and climbs in his lap and throws her arms around him. "I missed you, Daddy." She says. "I missed you too." He replies smiling and returning her affection. Chandra looks at Ryan who has a black eye. "What happened to you?" She asks. "I got into a fight." He says. "Why did you get in a fight." She asks taking a closer look at him. "That kid was picking on Michael again." Chandra looks over at Michael. "What happened?" Michael looks down at the ground. "Michael Joseph answer me." She says. "He was saying how I pale I am. He made fun of my hair, and kept saying Irish...Irish." He finally replies quietly, almost bringing him to tears. "When will this end. There is nothing wrong with what you are." Sheamus says taking his son in his arms. "Ryan, you can't keep getting in fights." "But, Mom I gotta look out for Michael. He is too nice, and his feelings just get hurt." Ryan says. "I hope you got a few good ones in." Sheamus says with pride in his voice. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly! The boys don't need to be fighting." Chandra says chastising him, making Ryan smile. "Daddy you got in trouble." He says, making Sheamus grin at him. "While I commend you for protecting your brother, no more fights." "Alright, Mom. I will try." "You will do more than try." She says. "Yes, Mom." He says as he and his brother head off to the kitchen table to do their homework. **

**Chandra looks at Sheamus, "Don't encourage them to fight." She says. "A lad needs to defend himself." He replies grinning. "While I agree, but they need to learn to work things out with words and not their fists." She says. "Channie, I dona wanna fight." He says. "Me either." She says. **

**Sean comes down from his room. "Homework done?" Sheamus asks. "Yes, Dad." He replies. "When yer sister comes down I wanna talk ta ya both." He says. "Are we in trouble?" Sean asks. "Na, should ya be?" Sheamus says. "Not that I know of." Sean says as he sits on the couch and pulls his phone out and sends a text. "Sean likes a girl." Chandra says as Sheamus watches him. "Well, why wouldn't he. He is a good lookin lad. Takes after his Da." Sheamus says. Chandra looks at him and grins. "You are just full of yourself today ain't ya?" "Why na, I have had a good day." "Mother!" Sean says as he blushes a bit. "Yes, son." "You don't have to tell everyone." He says. "Who is everyone? He is your father, he would want to know." She replies. "Tell us about her." Sheamus says. "She is just a girl. And yes, before you ask she is Irish. Her grandfather came over." Sean says. "At least ya got taste." **

**Soon Molly comes down the stairs still dressed in her school uniform. "Molly have a seat, your father and I want to talk to you and Sean." Chandra says. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." She says sitting next to her brother. "Now what makes ya think ya did something wrong? What is wrong with these children?" Sheamus says. "We are listening." Sean says shooting Molly a look. "It's our anniversary, and I wanna take yer Mum out ta dinner tanight. We were thinking ya were old enough to look after yer sister and brothers." Sheamus says. "You want us to babysit?" Molly asks. "Aye." Molly rolls her eyes, "I had a date tonight." She says. "Not on a school night you didna." Sheamus says. "Call and cancel. You can go on Friday night." Chandra says. "Alright." She says as she sighs loudly. "Molly Katherine lose the attitude" Chandra says. "Ya know the rules." Sheamus says sternly.**

**She picks up her phone, and dials. "Hey, it's me. I can't go tonight. Can we go Friday?" "That's fine. What happened?" "My parents don't allow me to go out on school nights. I'm sorry." "It's OK, I will call you later." "Ok, bye." She says before hanging up. **

"**Who was your date with?" Chandra asks. "It was Mac." She replies, as Sean immediately begins to show his aggitation. "Yeah, Seannie don't like it. Good for me that he doesn't make my decisions." She says glaring into the cold blue eyes of her brother. "You are going with McIntyre, as in Drew's lad?" Sheamus asks. "It was only the movies, Daddy. Not like we are engaged. It's no big deal." She says. "I must speak to his father about this." "Oh my goodness, Daddy!" She says before getting up and storming to her room, slamming the door as she gets there. **

**Sheamus looks at Chandra, "What did I do?" He asks confused. "Don't worry about it, Honey. She is a teen ager." **

**A few hours later Chandra walks down the stairs, wearing a black dress coming just above her knees, with black heels. "Mommy, you look beautiful." Mary says when she sees her. "Thank you." Chandra says. "You're welcome." Mary replies. Sheamus smiles broadly as she stands before him. "Yes, sweetheart she is very beautiful." He replies, as he can't seem to take his eyes off her. "You are pretty handsome yourself." Chandra says as she looks at him dressed in black dress pants that seem to fit him perfectly. A bright blue button down shirt, under a pale blue vest. His red hair spiked just like she likes, and him smelling like Drakkar Noir. She inhales his scent as if it were the last breath she would take. He takes out his wallet and hands Sean a couple of 20's. "Pizza money." He says. "Be good for Molly and Sean." Chandra says as she picks up her purse and Sheamus puts his arm around her and they walk out the front door. "Have a good time." Ryan and Michael say in unison. **

**They arrive at the restaurant, and are seated at a small secluded table. He holds her chair for her, and waits for her to sit, then he sits down on the other side of the table. He looks at her, and she smiles at him. A waiter comes by with menus and asks about drinks. Sheamus orders soda for both of them. When they are alone again he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long black box. "Channie, I never thought I could ever be this happy, and I only hope that I have made you as happy as you have made me." He says handing her the box. "Sheamie, of course you have. You gave me something I always wanted and never had, a family." She replies taking the gift, and opening it. Her eyes get wide, and she smiles. "Oh Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She says taking the stunning diamond and emerald bracelet , and placing it over her wrist. "Can you help me?" She asks. He helps her to fasten the clasp and lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it gently. "I love ya, Chandra." He says. "I love you too." She says and then reaches into her purse and takes out a small box, and hands it to him. He opens it, and inside he finds a Rolex watch inside. "Thank you, Darlin." He says removing it from the box and placing it on his wrist. **

**A few hours later after eating, and some dancing Sheamus pays the bill leaving a generous tip as he escorts his wife to their car. He opens the door for her and waits for her to get inside the now aged Viper. He comes around the other side and climbs in, and turns the key bringing the engine to life with a roar. **

**They get home, and Sheamus uses his key to unlock the door. He opens the door, to find the house quiet. Chandra moves to walk in the house, but he stops her. She looks at him, he smiles and picks her up and carries her inside, and closes the door, and carries her up the stairs and into their room. He lays her down gently on the bed, and looks down at her. "You OK?" She asks. "Aye, perfect." He replies as he begins stripping out of his shirt, and tosses it to the floor. She looks him and sucks in her breath, and bites her lower lip. She kicks off her shoes and stands up, and steps out of her dress leaving her in just her bra and panties. She climbs back onto the bed and just looks at him. "Come here." She says. He takes one stride and is at the side of the bed. She gets to her knees and unbuttons his pants, she gives them a tug, and kicks the rest of his clothes off. **

**She runs her nails down his chest, and on down his stomach, and grips his manhood and takes his length into her mouth. He reaches down and grabs a handful of her hair. He stands there enjoying her attention, finally he moves her head, removing himself from her mouth. "Ya gonna use it all up." He says. **

**He unhooks her bra, and gently lays her down. She parts her legs inviting him to her. He hooks his finger in the elastic of her black panties, and with one swift movement removes them from her and tossing them over his shoulder landing on the floor. He runs his hands up her thigh, and stopping just before he center. He goes down on her shaved center, licking and sucking gently on her clit. "Sheamie, I want ya." She says. Happy to oblige her, she kisses her belly, and moves his way to her neck. In one movement he enters her, fully sheathed inside of her she gasps. She finds his neck and latches her mouth to him, not being able to get enough of the taste of him. He slowly and methodically moves with in her, as her mouth burns kisses down his neck. He feels her walls grip him knowing she is about to climax, he repositions himself so he can go deeper inside of her. She throws her head back, and lets out a sound he had never heard come from her before. She lifts her hips to meet him, with every thrust, soon he can no longer go, and spills his essence inside of her with a loud growl. **

**He looks down at her, as he is still inside of her. He grins as if he has never in his life seen a vision so beautiful as his wife of 17 years. He lays down next to her, and holds her until they both catch their breath. He pulls the covers over them, and holds her close as they fall asleep. **

**Chapter 75**

"**Do you have to go already?" Chandra asks him almost pouting. "Aye, Baby. Gotta go back to work." He says before he wraps his arms around her, and kisses her softly. "Are you gonna watch me tonight?" He asks, knowing she will. "I always do." She replies as the taxi pulls up to take him to the airport. "Be careful, you aren't as young as you used to be." She says playfully. "That's not what you were thinking last night." He says kissing her once more giving her ass a squeeze. "Sheamus!" She squeals. "You love it." He says, before he grabs his bag and heads for the door. "I love ya." He says before he walks out. "I love you too, you big lug." she says smiling. He turns to looks at her and flashes her a smile that still makes her melt. She walks to the window and watches him turn and wave once more before he gets into the car and they drive off. She sniffles back a tear, hating the feeling of when he goes back. "Jeez, Chandra after all these years you should be used to this." She says to herself. **

**Several hours later...**

**Sheamus arrives at the arena, and quickly finds his locker room. He walks inside and is greeted by Drew. "You ready for tonight?" Drew asks, as his friend walks in. "Aye, I am gonna make certain he knows to make sure to keep a leash on that son of his. And keep him away from me daughter." Sheamus says, as he looks at Drew. "He's been hanging around with Regal today, I think they are up to something. Did ya tell Chandra about the match?" "Na, she woulda just been worrying. She will see it tanight." He replies pulling out his gear from his bag. **

**Molly walks in the house, and sees her mother. "I don't have homework today can I go to Dana's house for a little while?" She asks. "I don't see why not. Go change outta your uniform first, and be home by dinner." Chandra says. "Are you alright, Mom?" She asks. "Yes, I am fine." "You look sad. You always look like this after Daddy goes back to work." "I will be fine, he will be home again next week. Go, and have fun with your friend." She says. Chandra watches Molly run up the stairs to change. A few minutes later Sean walks in, "Dad leave already?" He asks. "Yes, Son." She says sadly. "Oh Mom, you know he will be back. Besides he will be on TV tonight." He says before he walks off to his room. **

**A few minutes later, Molly walks down from her room wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and a pair of skater shoes. Her long red hair down and her make up freshened up. "Wow, Molly all that for Dana's house?" She asks. "I wanna look nice, Mom. Jeez." she grabbing her keys from a table by the door. "Be careful and be back by dinner, I mean it. Don't be late." Chandra says. "Alright, don't worry." She as she walks through the door and getting into her camero and drives away. **

"**Where was Molly off to?" Sean asks as he is changed into sweat pants, and white muscle shirt. "She went to Dana's?" She replies. "Where are you going?" "Down stairs. Need to work out." He says with a grin. "Sean you are so much like your father. Don't over do it." She says. "Mom, can I talk to you about something without you doing the overprotective Mom thing?" He asks. "You can talk to me about anything Seannie, but I can't promise. What's going on?" Sean walks over and sits on the couch across from her. "Son, is everything OK? You aren't in any trouble are you?" She asks. "No, Mom. I want to talk to you about what I wanna do after high school. You are always saying how you just wants us happy, and that we can do whatever we want when we grow up. And I want to make you and Dad proud." He says. "What are you thinking?" "I want to follow Dad's and Uncle Drew's footsteps. I want to become a wrestler. I have even tried out for the wrestling team at school, and was accepted" He says. "Were you gonna let me and your father now this?" She asks. "I wanted to see if I made it first. I didn't want Dad to be disappointed in me." He says. "You understand the life of a Pro Wrestler isn't easy. You see how often your father is home. You see how hard he works, and how hard it is on our family. He often feels like he isn't a good father or a good husband." "He is an awesome father, I know we don't always get along. But I respect him, I love my father very much. He is a great father. I want to be just like him." Sean says. "I must talk to your father about this." Chandra says. "Are you upset?" Chandra smiles, "no, Son. How could I be upset? I am proud that you want to be the kind of man your father is. Now go do your work out." She says. "Thank you for listening." He says getting up, and walking towards the basement door. "I am always here for you." She replies. **

**Sheamus is walking through hallway of the arena, he sees Barrett standing there talking quietly to Regal, they spot him and grin. "How's it feel to know your daughter is sneaking off too see my boy? Even she knows who the superior race is." Wade says with a smirk. Sheamus looks at him and takes a step forward, he grabs Wade by the throat and shoves him into the concrete wall. "Dona ever speak of me daughter again!" He growls slamming Barrett's head against the wall. Regal grabs him but, Drew is near by and grabs Regal by the arm. "Mind yer own business!" He warns. Sheamus throws a punch, his fist landing on Barrett's eye. "Stu says she is wild in the sack." Wade says laughing and holding his eye. Sheamus gets a look over him bordering on lunacy, he exhales loudly. He clenches his fists, and nails Barrett in the mouth. "I said dona ever talk about me daughter! You English cana even understand yer own bloody language!" He snarls as Drew drags him off. **

"**Damn it, Drew! He is tarnishing me innocent daughter!" Sheamus yells. "it's na worth it. Save it for the ring." He says trying to calm his friend down. The reach the locker room, and walk inside. Sheamus slams the door so hard it shakes the frame. Drew sits down, and watches Sheamus pace the room. "Ya need ta calm down." Drew says. "Dona tell me ta calm down, it's na yer daughter he is saying filthy things about." "He is just tryin ta get you ta respond. Ye are doing just as he wants." Drew says calmly. He watches Sheamus pick up a chair and throw it against the wall, shattering its wood construction. He flips over a table sending its contents plummeting to the floor, as he throws back his head and lets out a howl that would frighten the bravest of men. "Need some fucken air!" He says before storming out of the door. "You need to get yer temper under control." Drew mutters to himself, as he gets up and starts to follow his friend. "Na, he needs some space." He thinks aloud as he sits down and decides to change into his gear. **

**A few minutes later he picks up his phone and sends a text to Chandra. "How are things?" Chandra reads the message, curiously she replies. "Fine. And you?" She sends back. "I'm good." Chandra reads his message, and shakes her head. "What's wrong?" Is Sheamus alright?" She types into her phone. "I dona wanna worry ya." He replies. "Damn it Drew! What is going on?" "I cana say. Call him." He sends. Chandra shakes her head thinking Drew is over reacting. She picks up her phone and calls Sheamus anyway. She gets his voice mail "Sheamus call me, as soon as you listen to this." She says. **

**Molly drives past her friend's house and down three more blocks and parks her car in a driveway in front of a large house. She shuts off the engine, and looks in the rear view mirror to check herself. She smiles, "Oh I love how you work away from home, Daddy." She says to herself grinning. She gets out of the car and walks to the front door, and rings the doorbell. She smiles as Stuart Barrett greets her, "Come on in, Molly. Nobody is home, we can go in my room." He says, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I had to wait for my father to go back to work." She says, Stuart stops her and kisses her. "I understand, my father isn't pleased either." He says. She yanks her hand away from his. "Because I am Irish?" She asks. "Yes, the same reason your father doesn't like me, cause I am English." He says, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "Maybe we shouldn't be sneaking around like this. I don't like disappointing my father." She says. "I don't care what my father thinks, besides I love you, Molly Farrelly." He says smiling. She smiles and follows him up the stairs to his bedroom. **

**Sheamus looks at his phone noticing he has a message, he listens to his wife's voice. He calls her, "Channie, what's wrong?" He asks. "Are you OK?" She asks. "I am fine, why do ya ask?" He replies. "Drew texted me and he sounded weird. Made me think something happened to you. He said he didn't want me to worry." She says. "I am fine, nothing ta worry about. Is Molly home?" "No, she is off at Dana's house. She will be back before dinner." "Why do you ask?" "What I cana ask about me own daughter?" He says snapping at her. "Yes, you can. Why are you yelling at me?" She says. "I'm sorry, Love. Barrett got under me damn skin. It's nothing just work. I love ya." He says. "I love you too. Are you sure everything is OK?" She asks. "Aye, love. I gotta go, they wanna interview me." "Honey, we will be watching." She says before hanging up. **

**Molly looks at the clock beside the bed, and stands up to gather her clothes. "What's wrong?" Stuart asks. "I have to go, I told my mother I would be home before dinner." She says. "Oh Baby come back to bed." "No if I am late she will call my father." She says quickly dressing. **

**Chandra walks to the ringing phone, "Hello." "Hi, Mrs. Farrelly is Molly home?" "No, can I let her know who is calling." She says. "This is Dana Connor." "Molly is not with you? She told me she was going to your house?" Chandra says. "No, I haven't seen her since school let out." "I will let her know you called." "Thank you." Dana says, hanging up realizing she just got her best friend in trouble. **

**Molly sits in her car and straightens herself, smoothing out her hair. She gets out of the car and walks onto the porch and through the front door. She walks in and sees her mother sitting in her chair. "How was Dana?" Chandra asks. "Oh she is fine." She replies averting eye contact with her mother. Chandra stands up, and Molly can see she is pissed about something. "Molly Katherine Farrelly...I DARE you to lie to me again!" She says raising her voice. "Mom, I was at Dana's house." She says lying again. "When I said I dare it wasn't a challenge. Dana just called here looking for you just 15 minutes ago. I want to know where you were and I want the truth." Chandra says now shouting at her daughter. "Oh my God Mother! I just went for a drive. Do you really need to be so nosy? You always wanna know everything I do!" Molly screams storming off up the stairs. **

"**What's wrong, Mom?" Sean asks walking into the room and seeing his mother is visibly upset. "Your sister. I think she lied to me, and went off to see that Barrett kid again." She says. "She is going with Mac." Sean says. "If she were going to see Mac she would have said something. Why would she lie and say she went to Dana's?" She says. "I will go and talk to her." Sean says. **

**Sean walks into Molly's room and finds her crying. "What's wrong, sis?" He asks sitting next to her. "Oh Seannie, I screwed up. I am in so much trouble. Mac is gonna break up with me. Mom and Daddy are gonna hate me." "You can't have done anything so bad." He says putting his arm around his twin. "Molly talk to me." He says. "Seannie, I am pregnant!" She sobs. "You are what?" He says letting go of her, and looking at her. "Now you hate me too. I am so alone!" She cries. "Seannie, you can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone." She says. "I promise, but you are gonna have to tell Mom and Dad at some point. They are gonna notice. Shouldn't you tell Mac?" He replies. "I can't tell him, he can't know. Sean especially him, it's not his. Me and Mac have never..." She says. Sean closes his eyes, and loudly exhales just as their father does right before he gets angry. "Is it Stuart Barrett?" He asks She looks at him, and the answer is written all over her face. "Alright, I will keep your secret. Molly I thought you and Mac were serious." "We are." "Then why are you sleeping around with Barrett?" "I don't know, I am just stupid I guess." "No, you are not stupid. Does Barrett know?" "No, you are the only one that knows." She says beginning to cry again. "Molly, go wash your face and go help Mom with dinner. Act like nothing is wrong." He says. "Mom is so mad at me." "She is angry, but only because you lied. Just tell her you are sorry." Sean says. He watches her get up and walk to the bathroom. He gets up and walks outta her room and down the stairs. **

"**Mom, I am going for a drive." Sean calls from the door. "Don't be long, I am making dinner, and your father is on TV tonight." She says. "I won't be gone long." He says. He gets into his Mustang and the engine roars to life, he backs out of the drive way and drives away his tires screeching as he floors it. He drives to Wade Barrett's house and parks his car. He gets to the door and goes to ring the door bell and then grins, and opens the door and walks right in. Stuart sees him and smirks. "Wow two Farrelly's in one day. What do you want, Sean?" He says. "I am not askin, I am tellin ya ta leave me sister alone!" Sean demands. Stuart starts laughing hysterically. "Wow, you sound just like that windbag father of yours." He says just as Sean's fist meets his mouth. "Leave me sister alone, and never speak a word about my father again! Fucken ENGLISH BASTARD!" Sean growls throwing another punch at him, making him fall to the ground. He kicks him in the ribs. "Touch me sister again and I will end you!" Sean warns before he walks leaves and gets into his car and drives home. **

**Molly stands in the living room, and sighs. Her heart quickens, and her stomach turns with nerves. She walks into the kitchen, her mother turns to look at her giving her a scolding look. "Mom, I am sorry. Can I help you with anything?" She says. "You can stir the potatoes." She says watching her daughter. Molly takes the lid of the frying pan and picks up a spatula and stirs the frying potatoes, and replaces the lid. "They look good. I am gonna set the table." Molly says walking over and pulls plates out of the cupboard. "Molly do you understand why I was so angry?" Chandra asks. "Yes, because I lied." She replies. "Yes, but not just that. What if something happened to you, and your family didn't know where you were? And because you lied it means that you broke my trust. Where did you go that you felt you needed to lie?" She asks. Molly feels her tears return and sting the back of her eyes. "I was at Stu's house." She replies. "Molly Katherine, you promised your father you wouldn't see him anymore. What about Mac? I thought you and he were getting serious?" "I know. I promised Daddy. I feel horrible about Mac. I don't know why exactly I went over there. But he called me and he sweet talked me. Mom I know I screwed up." She says letting her tears flow. Chandra walks over and hugs her daughter, "Everyone makes mistakes." She says before letting go of her. "Even you and Daddy?" She asks. "Yes, even us. Your father is far from perfect, and I have made my share of mistakes too. It's what we learn from them that matters." Chandra says looking at her daughter. "Molly, I almost messed up so badly that your father was gonna leave me." She says. Molly looks at her surprised. "Daddy loves you so much. I see it when he looks at you. What could have possibly done?" She asks. "You don't remember do you?" Chandra asks. "Remember? I can't remember a time when you and Daddy weren't blissfully in love." "You and Sean were about 5 years old. And I was hurt, and the doctor gave me medicine. I got addicted to that medicine, and I was drinking too much. And me and your Uncle Drew got too close. Your Daddy almost left me, he was so hurt and angry." "How did you get past it?" Molly asks. "After a long talk, I promised him I would quit, and I did. It was hard, but I love your Dad so much that I did it." Chandra says. "I can't imagine our family without Daddy and you together and happy." Molly says. "My mistake almost ruined it all. I learned from it, and our family survived." "I remember a long time ago, and we went to a show and you and Daddy were yelling at each other." Molly says. "Yes, I remember that. He made a mistake, but I forgave him. He was sorry, and he felt horrible and he never made that mistake again. People aren't perfect, and your father and I don't expect perfection from you or your Brothers and sister. But we do expect honesty, and respect. And when you aren't honest, you are disrespecting us. And when you aren't honest, it's hard for us to trust you." She says. "I understand, Mom. I am sorry, and I will try better." Molly says as she finishes setting the table as Sean walks in the front door. **

**He walks in the kitchen, "Sorry I took so long." He says washing his hands as dinner is being put on the table. "Where did you go?" Chandra asks. "I had to go talk to go and settle a score." He replies. "Sean less cryptic, where did you go? What happened to your hand?" She asks. "It met Stuart Barrett's face." He replies looking at his swollen knuckles. "Sean Patrick, I thought we went through this. I don't want you fighting." "I know Mom, but it needed to be done. I won't apologize for defending my sister." He says. "Molly, you tell her or I will. Her and Dad will find out eventually." He says. "Tell me what?" Chandra asks. "Can I talk to you about it later?" Molly asks, as tears run down her face again. Chandra looks at her daughter, sensing this might be something she wants privacy for. "Alright, call your brothers and sister in for dinner." She says. Molly obeys and calls Ryan, Michael, and Mary in from the backyard. **

**A few hours later...**

**Sheamus paces his locker room, still seething from his altercation with Wade Barrett. "You gotta calm down." Drew says. "I dona gotta do anything but kick his arse! The nerve of him to speak of my Molly like that." He growls. "You raised a good girl, you know he is just talking shit." Drew says. **

"**Ok, the show is gonna start." Chandra says calling the children. She sits in her chair, Ryan, Michael, and Mary sit on the couch, Sean in Sheamus' chair and Molly sits on a smaller couch as the intro of Smackdown plays. "Boys right after your Dad's match you will go to bed." She says. "Aw Mom." They both say in unison. "No arguments." She replies looking at them sternly. "But, How come Mary and Sean and Molly get to stay up?" Ryan asks. "Because they are older." She replies smiling at them. **

**Sheamus is standing just behind the curtain, waiting to go out. Barrett's theme plays first, he and Regal make their way to the ring. A few minutes later Written in Your Face plays, and the crowd erupts. Sheamus walks out and stands on the stage for a moment, and then almost runs to the ring. He climbs in and pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground below. Before the bell rings, he lands a hard right fist into Barrett's jaw. He keeps throwing punches, pushing his opponent into the corner. With Barrett subdued, he throws his shoulder into him, and then takes a step back and kicks him. Sheamus grins, and watches Wade fall to the mat. Sheamus takes a step and lands his boot into Barrett's head. He looks down at him and begins ranting. "Get up! I am right here, fella. You are na sa tough now are ye?" He screams.**

"**Why is Daddy so angry?" Ryan asks. "I don't know." Chandra replies, looking a Molly. She just wants to disappear. **

**Barrett finally get to his feet and he clocks Sheamus. Sheamus just looks at him and grins. He clocks him back knocking him down. Regal jumps on the apron and distracts Sheamus giving Barrett a chance to get up and he turns Sheamus around and plants a kick to his gut. Sheamus off guard reels back into the ropes from the powerful blow, Regal grabs him and holds him for Barrett to land a few punches to Sheamus' face. **

**Drew sits watching this in the locker room. "This is bullshit!" he growls as he gets up and makes his way through the hallway, and finds the stage. He runs down to help his buddy. He slides in under the bottom rope and grabs Barrett, turning him around and starts kicking him. Sheamus gets himself out of Regal's grip and lands a hard fist into his eye, knocking him off the ring. Sheamus and Drew exchange a look and Drew hold his hands up and leaves the ring. He stands ringside and watches Sheamus land punch after punch, causing Barrett to bleed from his mouth and nose. The official calls for the bell, and summons more officials to break up the fight. Drew turns and holds them off, as Sheamus continues his assault. With a half-crazed look in his eyes, he pauses and looks down at his fists covered in blood, He smiles and lands one more. He looks at Barrett for a second and kicks Barrett in the ribs and then gets down on his knees, he leans down over Barrett. "Keep yer filthy perverted son, away from me innocent daughter!" He growls before leaving the ring. **

**Sheamus and Drew walk up the ramp together and into the back. "I think I am hurt. Me arm is killing me." Sheamus says. Drew looks at him and his right bicep doesn't look right. "You need to go see the trainer." He says. Drew walks with him into the trainers room. Sheamus sits down. "It's me arm, it's burning." He says. The trainer looks at him, "You need and MRI. I think the muscle is torn." He says. "Come on, I will get you to the hospital." Drew says. **

"**Mom, can we talk?" Molly says. Chandra looks up at her, a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, lets go in the kitchen." She says getting up, and walking to the kitchen and sits down. Molly looks at her, "Mom promise me you won't hate me please?" She says. "There is nothing you can do that will make me hate you." She replies. "Mom, I am pregnant." She says and then looks down. "Molly Katherine Farrelly what did you just say?" She says. "I am pregnant." She repeats. "Is it Mac's?" She asks. "No, Stuart's" She replies. "Is that why Sean went to pick a fight with him?" "Yes, I am afraid so." She replies. "Molly just go to bed. We will talk of this tomorrow" She says getting up and walking to the counter and grabs a cigarette and heads outside. Molly gets up, and does as she is told. She walks through the living room, and looks at Sean, and then heads up the stairs. **

"**Your bicep is torn, you need surgery." A small balding man tells Sheamus. "Looks like I just got that vacation I been wanting." Sheamus says, looking at Drew. "Come on, let's go." Drew says. "I suggest you get to your doctor and have this repaired." The doctor says. **

**Chapter 76 **

**Chandra is awakened by the sound of a car door. She lays in her bed, and listens. At what sounds like someone trying to break into the house she gets up quickly and walks down the stairs and grabs a baseball bat. She raises it just as the door opens, and a light is turned on. Sheamus looks at her, his expression full of shock. "Channie, it's me." He says putting his left hand up to stop her. "It's the middle of the freakin' night! What the hell are you doing here!" She says. Sheamus looks at her, feeling wounded she isn't happy to see him. "I live here, I thought." He replies. Chandra puts the bat down, and looks at him realizing she just hurt his feelings. "Honey, I'm sorry. You scared the hell outta me. What happened?" She says walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Tore me damned bicep. I have to get surgery on it in the morning." He says. "Come on, Babe come to bed." She says. He smiles and follows her up the stairs. **

**Chandra gets up before the kids, and has her morning smoke, and coke before she makes breakfast. She hears movement upstairs and smiles, as she flip over a pancake. She turns and sees Sean and Molly in their school uniforms. They sit down at the table, as Chandra puts a plate of freshly cooked pancakes on the table. "Mom, I would have helped you." Molly says, as she looks up at her mother who is smiling. "It's OK I was up early." She replies. "Mom, you are never this happy this early in the morning. Where is my mother is what have you done to her?" Sean says grinning. Chandra just smiles at him, "Sean you are soooo funny." Molly says grinning at him. "It's nice to see you both getting along." Chandra says. "Mom, are we expecting someone for breakfast?" Sean asks. "No, why?" "You made coffee." He says, causing Chandra to grin. "Maybe it's cause yer Da drinks the stuff." Sheamus says walking to the kitchen. Sean looks at him and smiles. "Dad, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." He says. "I am gonna be home fer a while." He says. Molly just sits and picks at her breakfast wanting to shrink in her chair. He looks over at her as he sits down. "What's wrong Princess? Ye not happy to see me?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy I am very happy. Welcome home." She replies forcing herself to put a smile on her face, all the while her heart races. **

**Ryan, Michael, and Mary walk in and sit down. Mary sees her Dad and smiles. She gets up and hugs him, "You are home, Daddy. I saw you on TV last night." She says excited. "And what did ya think?" He asks smiling at her, as she sits back down in her chair. "You won." She replies. "Good morning Dad." The twins say in unison. "Morning lads. Ready fer school?" He replies. "Yes." Ryan says, Michael just looks down. "Michael, are ye not wanting to go ta school?" He asks. "No, I hate school!" He says. "Ye have ta go ta school, lad." "I know, Dad." He replies loading his plate. **

**Molly and Sean finish their breakfast, and clear their own dishes and put them in the sink. "I gotta go." Molly says walking over and kissing her father on the cheek. "I am glad you are home, Daddy." She says. "Have a good day in school." He says very confused by her behavior. "Have good day." Sean says as he follows his sister. **

**Once outside he stops her. "What was that?" He asks her. "I wasn't expecting him to be home. I was scared. He can't know. Daddy will hate me." She says. "No, he won't. He won't be happy about it, but he won't hate you." "He will be so mad at me, and he will be so disappointed. He is gonna yell." She says opening her car door. "Of course he is gonna yell. You are 16, unmarried, and catholic. And the father is not even your boyfriend." He says. "You don't have to be so mean, Sean Patrick!" She says as she gets in her car and slams the door. "It's the truth." He mutters. **

"**So what is with Molly? Why is she behaving so strange?" He asks, after the younger kids leave on the school bus. "Sheamie sit down, I have to tell you something and I need you to stay very CALM." Chandra says. Sheamus looks at her, a worried look crosses his face. "She is in some trouble." "Was she drinking again? She wasn't drinking and driving was she? I will take that car from her and junk the damn thing!" He says raising his voice. "No, she hasn't been drinking." "Then what?" he demands. "Sheamie, I need you to stay CALM." She says. "Just tell me, damn it." He says. "She is pregnant." Chandra says. "SHE IS WHAT?" He yells. "I am gonna kill McIntyre Galloway! He slept with my daughter and didna have the decency to protect her!" "No, not Mac." She says. "What are you talking about they have been dating for awhile now." "It's not Mac's they haven't gone that far." "Then who is the father?" "Stuart Barrett." Chandra says with disdain. "What! Me daughter has an Englishman's baby!" He howls. "When she gets home from school I wanna have a talk with her." He says. "Are you gonna talk or yell at her?" She asks. "Probably both. But now I have to get to the hospital for me surgery." "Arlight Honey. Come on, I will drive you." She says. **

**A few hours later, Sheamus wakes up from surgery. His right arm is heavily bandaged. "He can go home whenever he feels up to it. Make sure he takes it easy. The less movement the better." The surgeon says handing Chandra a slip of paper containing orders for pain killers. **

**Chandra helps Sheamus get dressed, and they make a stop at the pharmacy and fill his prescription and head home. As they are driving her phone rings. Sheamus picks it up as she is driving. "Hello." He says. "May I speak to Mrs. Farrelly?" "This is her husband, she is driving. Can I help you." He says. "This is the Principal, at St. Mary High School. I am afraid that your son, Sean needs to be picked up. And I need to meet with you and your wife and discuss what happened today." "What has Sean done?" "Several teachers had to break up a fight between him and another student. I am afraid the other student had to be taken to see a doctor." "We are on our way." Sheamus says before hanging up. **

"**What was that about?" Chandra asks. "We have to go to the school, and pick up Sean. He has gotten into a fight." He says. "What are we gonna do with that kid." She replies, and looks at Sheamus who is grinning proudly. "Why are you acting like this is a good thing? It's all that boy wants to do is fight." She asks taking the turn for the school. "If it's who I think it is, I am damn proud of the lad." He replies. Chandra just glances at him, and shakes her head. **

**They walk to the school office, and the Principal sees them and welcomes them into the office. Sheamus sees Sean and gives him a look. Chandra looks at him and shakes her head. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Farrelly. It seems that Sean and Stuart Barrett got into some kind of argument and it got physical. From what I understand it had something to do with Molly." He says. "What is his punishment?" Chandra asks. "He will be suspended for the remainder of the week. I have collected his school assignments. Mr. Barrett will also be suspended, as he was the instigator." "My husband has just had surgery, I need to get him home. We will deal with Sean's behavior." Chandra says getting up and walking out of the office with Sheamus right behind her. "Channie dona be mad at the lad. He was just defending his sister. Just like he has been taught to do." Sheamus says. "Come on, Sean let's go home." She says. "I'm sorry, Mom." He says following his parents from the school. **

**Chandra and Sheamus walk to their car, she looks at Sean. "Drive home and nowhere else." She says. "Ok." He says, before he walks to his own car and does as he was told. **

**A few hours Molly arrives home from school, she walks through the front door, and doesn't see her father, and breathes a sigh of relief. She sets her keys down, and heads to the kitchen to get something to drink. She finds her mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Where is Daddy?" She asks. "He is resting." She replies. "Does he know?" Molly asks. Chandra looks up at her daughter, who reminds her so much of the little girl she once was. "Yes, he knows." Molly instantly begins to cry. "He is gonna hate me." She says as she sits down and opens a bottle of water. "No, he doesn't hate you. He is hurt and disappointed. He wants to have a talk with you later when he is up." She says. "Mom, why did you tell him?" "I had to. I couldn't keep that from him. He has a right to know about his children." Chandra says. **

"**I am gonna go do my homework, and wait for him to talk to me. I deserve whatever he says. I am sorry I am such a disappointment and a bad daughter." Molly says. "Honey, you are not a bad daughter. Your father and I love you very much." Chandra says. "It's OK, Mom. It really is. I know what I am." She says and then walks off to her room. **

**Chandra hears a knock on the sliding door. She looks up and sees Mac. She waves for him to come in. "Can I see Molly?" He asks. "It's not a good time, McIntyre. She is doing her homework, and then her father is gonna talk to her." Chandra says. "Can you tell her I was here, and I will call her later." He says sadly. "Are you OK?" Chandra asks. "I know why Sean beat up Stuart today. Me and Molly had a big fight and she told me that she is pregnant." Mac says. Chandra looks at him and is reminded so much of Drew. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She says. "I wanted to tell her I was sorry." He says. "I will let her know you were here." She says. "Thank you, Auntie Channie." He says before walking to the door and leaving. **

**Sometime later Molly is sitting in her room, she hears it open and looks up to see her father. She quickly looks away in shame. "We need ta talk." He says walking in. "Daddy I am sorry. I understand if you hate You promised me in this very room that you wouldna see that boy again. You lied ta me, ya broke yer promise ta me. And now me little girl is pregnant." He says very calmly feeling as though his heart would break. "I am sorry, Daddy." She says. "I cana do this right now. I am sa angry with you." He says looking at her with such disappointment. He gets up a moment later and leaves the room. Molly just watches him leave, and cries hysterically after he is gone. **

"**Chandra, I can't deal with our daughter right now. I want her to stay in her room until I can cool down." He says. Chandra looks up at him, and can see he is on the verge of tears. "It's gonna be OK" She says hugging him. "Na, she should be married first. Na knocked up at 16!" he says raising his voice. **

**Chapter 77**

**Molly picks up her ringing phone, and tries to compose herself before answering. "Hello." She says sniffling back her tears, trying to sound normal. "Are you OK, Molly?" "No, Mac. I am not OK My father hates me. You hate me, all my friends are gonna hate me. And now I am gonna be branded a slut." She replies beginning to cry all over again. "Your father does not hate you. And I certainly don't either." "How could you not? Mac I am so sorry. It seems that's all I can do is hurt people that I care about." She says. "I know you are. Molly I have loved you since we were kids. I think I will always love you." "I love you too. Can you ever forgive me?" She says. "I already have. I tried to come and see you, but your mother wouldn't let me. Can you get out of the house?" He asks. "No, my father has banished me to my room, until he cools off. I am sure he will be up here yelling at me soon enough. Oh, Mac he is so angry. He has never been this mad at me before." She says. "Call me later, then?" "Yes, I will." She replies before hanging up. **

"**What are we gonna do, Channie?" Sheamus asks. "Babe we just have to deal with this, and go on. Yes, our daughter is pregnant it isn't the end of the world. I know you are hurt, and disappointed. But she didn't do this on purpose." Chandra says walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe if I was home more often this wouldna have happened." He wonders. "This isn't your fault." "Maybe if I was a better father, maybe if I didna spoil her so much." He says. "You are a wonderful father, your children adore and respect you." She says. Chandra looks into his bloodshot, teary eyes, she sighs sympatheticly. "Don't second guess yourself, we will get through this." She says kissing him on his cheek. "I gotta start dinner, the boys eat like they are starving." She says as she starts to walk to the fridge. Sheamus manages a weak grin, "They are growing boys, takin after their Da." She looks at him and smiles. "They sure are." She replies pulling out a large package of chicken from the fridge. "Molly should be helping you." He says. "She usually does, but you told her to stay in her room." She replies. "I can help, Mom." Mary says as she walks into the kitchen. Chandra smiles at her youngest daughter, "You can set the table." She replies. "Where are the boys?" Sheamus asks. "They should be home anytime, soccer practice." She replies. "I want to go see them play." He says. "You will be home for awhile, so you will get the opportunity." She replies. **

"**Mary would you go and get your sister for me?" Chandra asks. "Yes, Mom." She replies looking at her father. "I love you, Daddy." She says sensing something is wrong with him. He smiles, "I love you too, Sweetheart. Now go do as yer Mum asks." He says. Mary walks off to get her sister. **

"**Molly..." Mary says as she knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in." She calls from her bed. "Mom wants you in the kitchen." She says. "Is Daddy there?" "Yes, and he looks sad. He looks like he has been crying. I know you did something to make him upset. You should tell him you are sorry, he always forgives us." Mary says. "I already did, I don't think he can forgive me this time." Molly says sadly. "You can't have done anything so terrible." "Daddy can't forgive me this time." "What did you do so horrible?" "You will understand when you are older. Just don't make my mistakes." Molly says getting up. "Come on, let's go help Mom." Molly says. "You know Molly you are my big sister and I love you no matter what you do." Mary says. "I know and I love you too." She says as she walks down the stairs with her sister. **

**Molly walks into the kitchen and looks at her father, who just looks away. "What can I do, Mom?" She asks. "Make the salad." She replies without looking up. Molly walks over to the fridge and pulls out what she needs, and begins cutting vegetables and putting them in the large bowl her mother set out for her. She looks up at her father, sighs. She can feel the burning sting of tears beginning to form as she sees the look of disappointment on his face. "I will be back Channie. I need some air." He says quietly as he gets up and walks towards the sliding door. Molly watches him leave, and walk down the steps of the deck. **

"**Mom, I am sorry. What can I do to get him to forgive me?" She asks as tears stream down her fair cheeks. "Give him some time." She replies. "He hates me now." Chandra looks at her daughter and walks over and puts her arm around her and pulls her into a hug. "No, he doesn't hate you. He never could, you are his daughter. He is just disappointed." She says. "Disappointing Daddy is the same as him hating me. I wish I could change this, I can't. It's done, and I can't undo it. He has never been this angry at me before. He can't even look at me." She says sobbing. "He will in time." Chandra says as she lets go of her daughter. "Now wipe your tears, you are strong. You get that from your father." Chandra says. **

"**Mom, what did Molly do that is so wrong? Did she lie to Daddy? I know he hates that more than anything." Mary asks as she stirs a pan of green beans on the stove. "In a way, she did." Chandra says. "I lied to Daddy when I said I wouldn't see Stuart Barrett anymore. And because of that I got myself into more trouble. And now Daddy is furious." Molly says just as Sheamus walks back into the house. "That's right, you lied. You broke a promise you made to me. I cana trust ya anymore." He says his eyes meeting hers. She looks away not being able to take pain and disappointment in his eyes. "Daddy, I am sorry. I wish I could change things, but I can't. It's done, and I can't undo it as much as I would like to. I hope you can forgive me someday and love me again. I hope someday you can trust me again." She says tearfully, and then leaves the room. He watches her walk away.**

"**How can she think I hate her? She is me daughter." He says. "She is very upset." Chandra says. "So am I. What are we gonna do?" He asks. "I made her an appointment for tomorrow We need to be her parents, and to be supportive. This is hard, I know but think of how she feels too. She is 16 and scared. And she thinks the man she looks up to most in the world hates her. She can't handle you turning your back on her." Chandra says. "I dona know what to say ta her. I look at her, and I dona see me little girl anymore." He says. "Look harder, she is still your little girl. She just wants her Daddy to tell her everything is alright." "When she was born this is na what I had visioned for her." He says. "I know Baby. Just go talk to her." Chandra says. "I will after dinner." He says opening the fridge and reaching for a beer. "Oh no you don't. You aren't supposed to drink with that medication." She says taking the can from him and giving him a bottle of water. He flashes her a look, "You know I say that because I love you. Now go call the kids for dinner." She says, giving him a small smile. "Olright." He says. **

**He walks to the living room and finds Ryan and Michael watching TV "Go wash up for dinner." He says as he climbs the stairs and finds Sean in Molly's room. He pauses and listens. "He will forgive you in time. You know Dad, he's all bark and no bite." Sean says. "You don't understand. He didn't look at you the way he looked at me. He hates me. He is disappointed and hurt. He may be all bark, but I don't like it any better." "The only reason he hasn't yelled at me for not paying better attention, not watching over you better is because I beat up that jerk." Sean says. "Daddy is proud of you. Are you gonna tell him about the wrestling team? He will be proud. He is proud of everyone but me. His disgrace of a daughter." Molly says. "Don't put yourself down like that, Daddy is proud of you too." "What's he got to be proud of? His pregnant daughter, who gets bad grades and sneaks off to get drunk with an English boy. I am 16, pregnant, and catholic. I understand why he so so angry. I am a disgrace and I have made our family look bad." She says, just as there is a knock on the partially closed door. "Come in." She says expecting it to be Mary. Sheamus walks inside, "Sean it's dinner time. Could you give me a few minutes with yer sister." He says. "Sure, Dad." He says and gets up, he looks at his sister who appears to be scared. "It's gonna be OK, Molly." He says before leaving. **

**Sheamus walks over and sits on the edge of her bed next to her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her to him. She wraps her arms around him and cries hysterically into his chest. "Daddy, I am so sorry." She says almost incoherently. "I know, Princess." He says holding his daughter. "I am sorry too. I just dona know how ta react." He says. "You know that I love you very much, you are me little girl. I cana never hate ya." He says. Molly looks up at him, and can see his blue eyes watery with tears. "Daddy, all I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me. I didn't mean for this to happen." She says. "I am proud of ya, how could I na be?" "I can see in your eyes, the disappointment and pain." "It will pass, I need ta be your father and help ya through this. Now come on, yer Mum has made a terrific dinner." He says as he wipes her tears, and stands up. "Does your arm hurt?" She asks. "Aye, but it will heal." He says, as she stands and they walk down the stairs together. **

*****A Week Later*****

**Molly pulls into her friend Dana's driveway. She turns off the engine of her camero and gets out and walks to the door. Dana meets her on the porch. "Are you sure about this Molly?" She asks. "I have to do this, my father won't be so disappointed with me." She replies. "But won't he be more mad at you?" "I am 16 and can't have this baby. I will not disgrace my family." She replies. "Are you scared?" Dana asks. "Yes, I am terrified. But I hate the way my father looks at me, I hate the pain in his eyes." She says as they walk to her car. "What are you gonna tell your parents?" "That I had a miscarriage, while at school." Molly says as they get into the car and drive away. **

**They drive to the next town, and pull into the parking lot of a clinic. They walk inside, and molly walks up to the counter. "I have an appointment, Molly Farrelly." She says. "Oh yes, here you are. Please have a seat over there. You will see a counselor first, then have the procedure." A small woman tells her and hands her some paperwork. "Fill this out and bring it back when you are done." She says giving Molly a condescending look. Molly walks to a chair and sits down with Dana right next to her. "Oh my look outside." Dana says as she spots people picketing with large signs with horrifying pictures of aborted fetuses. Molly looks outside and almost cries as she read some of them. "I know it's horrible, and I know what I am doing is wrong. But to be back in my father's good graces is more important." Molly says bringing her attention to the paperwork in front of her. She soon finishes and brings it back to the counter and gives it to the receptionist. **

**After what seems like an eternity, a side door opens with a middle-aged woman standing there. "Molly Farrelly" She calls. Molly looks up and then looks at her friend, and gets up follows the woman into an office. **

"**Have you thought of your options? There is always adoption." She asks. "Yes, I have thought this through. I am 16 and this is my only choice. My father is furious, and I have shamed my family. I am doing this." Molly says. "You seem very determined." "I get that from my father." She replies proudly." "Very well then, you will be called for the procedure, in a few minutes." The woman says walking to the door and showing Molly back to the waiting area. **

**Soon Molly is called and taken to what looks like a room in a doctor's office. She is instructed to put on a hospital gown and sit on the table. Soon a doctor comes in and puts on gloves and examines her. He hands her a few pills meant to dilate her cervix. **

**With the procedure done, Molly sits there with tears running down her face. "Forgive me, Daddy." She mutters to herself. "You can sit up, now." The doctor tells her. "You will need to remain her for an hour, then you can go home if there are no complications. I suggest you get on some form of birth control, with your own doctor." He says before leaving her alone.**

**An hour later Molly is allowed to get dressed. She walks into the waiting area and finds Dana. "It's done, let's go home" Molly says. Dana looks up at her friend and can she is visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. Dana gets up and walks out of the clinic with her friend and they get into the car and drive back home. Molly drops Dana off at her house and then drives onto her own. **

**She walks in the door earlier than expected. "Why are you home so early? And why weren't you at school today?" Chandra asks. "I was at the hospital, I had bad cramps and started bleeding right before school started. I had a miscarriage, Mom. I am not pregnant anymore." She says. "Oh Molly, I am sorry. Why didn't you call me?" She asks. "I didn't wanna worry you and Daddy. I am fine. The doctor just said to take it easy for a few days." She replies. "I wanna go lay down." She says heading for the stairs. "Alright, sweetheart. I will come to check on you in a few minutes." Chandra says watching her daughter climb the stairs sadly. **

**Chapter 78**

**A few days later, after the kids are all in bed. Chandra brings Sheamus a beer, and opens it before she gives it to him. He takes a drink and sets it down on the small table next to his chair. He looks up at her, and smiles. "How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful wife?" He wonders. "No it's me who is the lucky one." She replies straddling his lap, she looks into his eyes, and smiles before she kisses him deeply, her tongue flicking at the tip of his. He lets out small groan, as she stops and looks into his blue eyes, that have slightly darkened, he looks into her green orbs feeling intoxicated by her. She leans back and hands him his beer. "Thank ya, darlin." He says before taking a drink. He looks at her and raises and eyebrow, he grins slightly. "I think you might be trying to take advantage of me." He says. Chandra smiles, "Who me?" She asks innocently, taking his beer from him and takes a drink, and hands it back to him. "Channie!" "What, Baby?" She asks. "You haven't taken a drink in over 10 years." He says. "Baby one sip of beer isn't gonna kill me. I have been good." She says. "Aye, you have." He says handing her the can and she takes another drink and sets it down. She looks at him and smiles, then leans down and kisses him. "I love you." She says. He looks at her grins, "And I love ya right back, darlin." He says pulling her down and claiming her mouth, while he grabs a handful of her ass. She looks at him as she feels his arousal come to life. She gets up and grabs the empty can and starts to walk away. "Ya just gonna tease me like that?" He asks. "No, Baby. I need a smoke and I will be back." She says. "Will ya bring me another beer on yer way back?" "You know I will." She says walking away. **

**He puts his attention to the TV, watching the late night news. Chandra walks outside and lights a cigarette and quickly smokes it. She paces back and forth along the deck smiling to herself. She finishes her cigarette and puts it out into the ashtray. She exhales, loudly and walks back into the house. She stops at the fridge and pulls out a couple cans of beer, and picks up Sheamus' pill bottle and returns to the living room where she finds him grinning to himself watching the news. **

"**Come on, Baby. Let's go to bed." She says picking up the remote and turning off the TV He looks up at her, "I am getting tired, and me arm hurts a bit." He says never taking his eyes off her. "Well, come on then, I got your beer and your medicine. Let your wife take care of you." She says walking off. He lets a small growl and he watches her ass as she walks to the stairs. He gets up and smiles, and follows her to their bedroom. She waits for him and closes the door, she walks over to the nightstand and puts down the cans of beer and his pills. "Don't move I am gonna help you." She says as she walks over to him. She unfastens his sling holding his arm still, and unbuttons his shirt, sliding the material down his arms, taking care to not disturb his bandages from surgery. He winces a little as he moves his arm. She replaces the sling. "Did I hurt you?" She asks her voice filled with concern. "No, darlin." He replies watching her. She runs her fingers down his chest, making sure to feel every muscle on the way to his waist. She unbuckles his belt, and unbuttons his black pants that fit him perfectly, and slides them down his legs. She looks up at him, as he stands before completely naked. **

**She drops to her knees and takes his entire length into her mouth. He reaches down with his left hand and grabs a handful of her hair, moving her head back an forth. She looks up at him, and see that he is enjoying her attention. "Don't stop, Channie." He says, as he moves her head to a rhythm that is pleasing to him. He lets out a growl as he empties himself into her mouth. He releases her hair and she looks up at him from her knees, and swallows his essence, and licks off every drop, not wanting to waste even the smallest bit. He sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Chandra. "You are so beautiful." He says as she gets up and opens a beer and hands it to him. She opens the other and takes a drink. "Channie, I dona know if I like you drinking." He says concerned. "Sheamie, it's only one. I wanna have a drink with you once in awhile. If I get out of hand, I promise I will stop again." She says. "Olright, love." He says taking a drink from him and taking his night time dose of pain killers. "I just dona want it to become like before. I was afraid I lost ya there fer awhile." He says. She sets down her can, and looks into his eyes, and can see his fear. She puts her hand on his face, and runs it down his cheek. "I was scared I lost myself. Don't worry Babe, you aren't gonna lose me." She says and picks up her beer and takes a drink. **

"**I will be back she says as she takes her can with her, and picks up a pack of smokes off the dresser and walks into the bathroom and turns on the fan. She lights a cigarette, and blows the smoke towards the fan. She finishes off her beer as she smokes. Looking in the mirror, she brushes out her hair, and washes her make up off from the day. With her cigarette finished she drops it in the toilet and flushes it away. She grins and pulls off her shirt, and then kicks off her boots. She peels her black skinny jeans from her legs and stands there in her bra and panties. She walks out to the bedroom and sees he is just finishing off his beer and waiting for her. **

"**Do you want me?" She asks from the end of their king size bed. He flashes her a smile that makes her inside about melt. "Of course I do, now get over here." He says. She smiles, and drops her underwear and crawls on the bed, she straddles him and bends down and kisses him. She sits up and smiles down at him, and runs her hands down his chest. He puts his left arm around and unhooks her bra, and pulls it from her. He grabs a handful of her breast, she softly moans as he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She feels his manhood come to life beneath her and smiles. **

**She positions herself, so she has him right at her center and impales herself onto him, gasping as his width burns through her until he is completely sheathed inside of her. She slowly rocks her hips letting her body adjust to his size. Carefully minding his injured arm she bends down and claims his mouth their tongues touching and sending a surge of electricity their bodies. She rides him faster and harder, as their mouths remained locked, as if they were trying to satisfy an intense hunger that couldn't be quenched. She slows herself, bringing herself almost completely empty except for the very tip of him, and then fills herself of his enormous manhood. She breaks the long kiss and looks at him. He grabs the length of her hair and pulls slightly, causing her to give him a loud moan. He pulls harder and she rides him hard, her walls clamp down on him causing him to let out a growl. "Harder, Baby." He says, she smiles down at him and gives him what he wants, and rides him as hard and as fast as she can until he nearly convulses with his climax. She slows down as she looks into his blue eyes, and he into her green ones. **

**Each other completely exhausted, she still sits on him and leans down and kisses him. She moves from his mouth to his neck, and down on his chest, before finally moving off of him. She lays down next to him, his arm safely around her, she lays her head on his chest. They soon fall asleep. **

**Chapter 79 **

**Chandra hangs up her phone, and paces the living room. Molly walks in the door from school. Chandra looks up at her, "Molly Katherine we need to talk." She says. Molly looks at her mother as if she were a deer caught in headlights. "Whatever it is, I promise I didn't do it." She replies. "You lied to me. Now come outside with me, we need to talk and I don't want your father upset today. He is in a lot of pain, and needs to rest." She says. Molly follows her mother out the sliding door through the kitchen. "I called the hospital, I was gonna ask them why they didn't call me when you were there. They can't treat a child without a parent's permission. They told me they have no record of you even being there or being treated for a miscarriage. I want you to tell me what really happened." Chandra demands. Molly exhales loudly, "You are gonna hate me." Molly replies. "No, I won't. Just tell me what happened. I know you cut school, I want to know where you went." "Alright, the truth is me and Dana went to the next town over, we went to an abortion clinic. I had an abortion Mom!" She quickly blurts out. Chandra looks at her the shock evident on her face. "You did what? Your father is is gonna come unglued." She says trying to remain calm. "You can't tell Daddy. Please Mom, please don't tell him." Molly says nearly begging. "I can't keep something like that from him. Why did you feel you needed to do that?" "I thought if I wasn't pregnant, everything would go back to normal. I wouldn't be pregnant anymore, and Daddy could be proud of me again. I hate that ashamed look he has when he looks at me. I hate the hurt in his eyes. I hate the disappointment." Molly says. "He will eventually find out, you know that." "I know and I will deal with it, when he finds out." Molly says. **

**Sheamus sits up on his bed, and picks up his phone. "Drew, ya busy?" He says. "Na, what's up?" "I need ta talk." "Everything olright?" Drew asks. "Na, it's Molly...she's pregnant." Sheamus says. "Are you sure?" "Aye, we just found out, a few weeks ago." He says. "I am coming home, and gonna have a serious talk with McIntyre." "There is something ya should know." Sheamus says. "I gotta go, can we talk more on this when I get home?" Drew asks. "Aye, when will that be?" "I am on the way to the airport right now, a few hours." Drew says before ending the call, and getting inside his rental car. **

**Chandra walks up the stairs and into the bedroom she shares with her husband. She sees him sitting up in bed, and looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back, but notices the brightness in his eyes is gone and replaced with sadness, and worry. "Come her, and sit with me." He says. She gladly walks to him and sits next to him, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her to him. She lays her head on his chest, and lets him just hold her. "Sheamie, you know I love you, and there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." She says as she looks up at him. "I am a bad father. I am a bad husband. That is what's wrong." He says. Chandra looks at him, "No, my darling you are not a bad father." She says. "Aye, I am. Me daughter is pregnant at 16. I have spoiled her. I don't know me children at all. I am never home long enough, and everything falls on you." "Your children love you, and I know this is horrible about Molly, but that isn't your fault. Sean wants to be just like you, and as for Ryan and Michael, they adore you. Mary loves you very much, she idolizes you. She told me the other day that when she grows up that she wants to marry a man just like her daddy. Molly is beside herself with guilt. She hates that you are disappointed in her. She hates the look in your eye, every time you look at her. And you have been the best husband that anyone could ever ask for." She says looking into his pained blue eyes. "Even through my jealousy, even though I acted like a controlling bastard at times?" He asks. Chandra grins, "You were only doing what any husband would do, and you trying to protect me the best way you knew how. And I love you for it." She says as she kisses him on the cheek. "It's not like I have been the perfect wife to you." she says. "You have been wonderful ta me." He says. Chandra looks at him, "When I was hooked on pain killers, and almost slept with your best friend you didn't think so." She replies. "That was a long time ago." He says. "It was, but it almost ruined our marriage." "You worked hard for my forgiveness, and I gave it a long time ago." He says pulling her to him and kissing her. "I don't wanna hear you say that you are a bad husband and father again." She looking at him, "Now, get some rest and I am gonna go make dinner." She says leaning in and kissing him again and runs her fingers through his thick crimson hair. He watches her walk from the room and closes his eyes. **

**Chandra walks down the stairs and sees Molly sitting in the living room watching TV with Mary. "Where are your brothers?" Molly looks up, "Sean is down stairs in Daddy's weight room. Ryan and Michael are outside playing with Rhoswen" She replies. "I am gonna make dinner, come and set the table in a little while." Chandra says before she walks to the kitchen. **

**Drew walks through the front door of his house and walks through the living room. He finds Mac sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. He looks up from his work, "Dad, when did you get home?" He asks. "Just now, where is yer Mum?" He asks. "She is at the grocery store." "Is yer sister with her?" "No, she is at Auntie Channie's house playing with Ryan and Michael." Mac replies. "Good this will give us an opportunity to talk." Drew says. Mac looks up at his father, "Is everything alright, Dad?" He asks. "No, McIntyre it seems that Molly has gotten into some trouble." He says pulling out a chair next to his son. "Uncle Sheamus told you she is pregnant?" "Aye, he has. I am very disappointed in you. I know yer mother and I have taught you better." Drew says. "Dad, I don't know what you think, but I didn't do this." "Are ye and Molly not an item?" Drew asks. "Yes, she is my girlfriend." "And she is pregnant." "Yes, but I didn't get her that way." "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway, dona lie ta me." Drew says his voice denoting a frustrated tone. "I am not lying to you, I am not the father of her baby, Molly and I have never had sex." Mac says. "Then who?" Mac looks down he feels a slight sting of pain, "Stuart Barrett. She cheated on me, and he got her pregnant." He says. "And you are still together?" "Yes, I forgave her, I love her Dad. I always have." He says looking at his father. Drew can see the pained look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, lad." He says. "We are gonna be fine, Dad." Mac says. "I need ta go see Sheamus. I am gonna send yer sister back, keep an eye on her." Drew says before leaving. **

**Chandra looks up from cutting vegetables for the salad, and sees Rhoswen get a smile that takes up her whole face. And sees her run to her father who picks her up and swings her around. He kisses her on the cheek and sets her down on her feet. "Run along home, yer mum will be home soon. I need to talk to your uncle Sheamus and I will be home soon." He says. "Ok, Daddy." She says. "See you later boys." She says before she walks away following the path that leads to her house. Drew looks at the disappointed identical small versions of his best friend. "Thanks fer looking after me girl." He says before walking to the house. **

**Drew walks inside the sliding door, and sees Chandra. "Hey Drew, he's upstairs. He might be sleeping." She says. "He called me, and wanted to talk." He says. "That he does." she replies going back to her salad. "Is that all ya are makin fer supper?" He asks. "No, I got a roast in the oven, why don't you call Mora and have her bring the kids over for dinner. I have made plenty." She says. "She isn't home right now." He replies. "You go and talk with Sheamie, he could could use a friend right now. I will call her." She says. "Thank ya fer being such a good wife ta him." Drew says. "It's been my pleasure, he is the best husband ever." She replies. "I think me wife would argue with ya." he says grinning. "I know she would, she thinks she has the best." Chandra says. "Well she does." Drew says. "Alright, Drew go talk to Sheamus." She says shaking her head. **

**Drew walks through the living room, "How are ya, girls." He says as he flashes Molly a disappointed look. "Hi, Uncle Drew." Mary says. "Hi, Drew." Molly says and then looks away feeling the sting of his stare. She watches him walk up the stairs, knowing he is going to talk to her father. She gets up and walks into the kitchen and looks at her mother. "You told Drew?" She asks. "No, I didn't say anything to him. Why?" "He gave me a look, and went upstairs to talk to Daddy. I don't like his disappointment any better." She says walking over to the cupboard and pulls out a stack of plates. "We might have Drew and his family over for dinner too." Chandra says, as she picks up her phone, and dials Mora's number. **

"**What are your plans for dinner?" **

"**I don't know yet. Drew is supposed to home today." **

"**Drew is here talking with Sheamus, why don't you bring Mac and Rhoswen over and have dinner with us?" **

"**Ok, I am on my way home now, let me do a few things and we will be over." Mora says. **

"**See you soon." Chandra says before hanging up. **

"**Mac is coming too?" Molly asks almost smiling. Chandra grins, "You miss him don't you?" "Yes, I feel so bad for betraying him. I just can't do anything right." She says. "Nonsense. You just made a mistake. Do you love him?" "Of course I do. I always have ever since we were children." Molly says. "I know that boy loves you, and you both will get through this." Chandra says. "But what do I do about Daddy? This is killing me. I want him to love me again. That's why I did what I did." "Your father has never stopped loving you. He is gonna be furious when he finds out, I do have to tell him. He isn't gonna react well. But he will come around. You need to straighten up, you know all this partying, and getting pregnant isn't what he wants for you. He blames himself. He thinks he has been a bad father." Chandra says. "No, He has been the greatest. Daddy is my hero, he is the strongest man I know, and I hate that I have hurt him." She says. Chandra looks at her daughter and realizes she is hurting just as much as Sheamus is. **

"**Are you olright?" Drew asks looking at his friend. "I am na sure. Me little girl is pregnant, and to make it worse she is carrying a child who will behalf English. I knew that Stuart Barrett was bad news from the beginning." Sheamus says. "Aye, Mac told me that's who the father is." Drew says. "Where did I go wrong? I know me and Channie tried to raise these kids to be good people. What did I do?" Sheamus says feeling his eyes water. "Ya did nothing wrong. Molly is a good girl, ya have been a wonderful loving father to yer children. She is human, and made a mistake. Now she is paying fer it. Ya just gotta be there fer her, as much as I know this hurtin ya." Drew says. "Yer right. I have been horrible ta her. She has got ta be scared." "And think of Molly, she has always been Daddy's lil' girl." "And now I have turned me back on her." Sheamus says sitting up, he reaches for his medication bottle, and his water from the night stand. He pops a pill into his mouth and swallows it with a gulp of water. "How's Channie doing with that back in the house?" Drew asks "She's been fine. I was kinda worried, but she's been clean for 10 years now." Sheamus replies. "She drank a beer with me last night though." He says. "Ya sure ya ought ta be lettin her drink again?" "She was fine, it was just one she had. If it get to be a problem, she promises she wont anymore." He says. "Thank ye, fer talking with me. I need ta get me family in order again." Sheamus says as he gets out of the bed, and pulls on a pair of warm up pants and t-shirt. "I think me wife has made a feast." He says walking towards the door with Drew following close behind. **

**Chapter 80 **

**A few days later...**

**Sheamus is sitting on the living room in his recliner, he has his computer open and is looking at his bank accounts. "CHANDRA!." He shouts. She puts her cigarette down inside the ashtray and comes inside. "What is it Babe? You scared me." She replies getting to him almost out of breath. "I was gonna put Sean's and Molly's allowance into their accounts but I see this huge withdrawal from Molly's account. What in the world did she need that expensive?" He says. Chandra looks him the eye, and exhales loudly, she sits down in the chair next to him and puts her head down. "Sheamie I have to tell you something, I should have told you before but I was waiting for the right time." she says. "Channie, just tell me." He says not hiding the worry in his voice. Chandra looks at the clock on the wall and notices it is nearly time for the children to be home from school. "Molly cut school last week, and she used that money for something." "Spit it out." Sheamus say beginning to lose his patience. Chandra looks up at him, "You are gonna lose your temper." She says looking ta him and then quickly looking away. Sheamus looks at her, "Stop actin like ya are afraid of me. Ya ain't scared of nothin." He says. **

**She exhales again and then looks at him, "Molly cut school and went to the next town over, and she got an abortion. She has her reasons for doing so, and no I don't approve but it's done and there isn't anything that we can do about it now." Chandra says rather quickly. **

**She looks at him, not liking his silence. She looks down at the floor, "She did what?" He asks calmly. Chandra looks at him, and notices that color of his face matches his hair, and the look in his eye is of something she has only seen a few times. "And ya knew of this?" He asks. "I only found out because I caught her in a lie. I asked her why the school called to say she was absent. She said that she was in the hospital, having been treated for a miscarriage. I believed her, until I called the hospital to find out why they treated a child without her parent's consent. When I asked her about it, she told me what she had done." Chandra replies. "Sa ya didna know of this before the fact?" He asks. "No, I knew nothing until I caught her in a lie." She replies. "Ya shoulda told me. Were ya ever gonna tell me?" He says. "Yes, Baby I was only waiting for the right time. Are you gonna be alright?" She says laying her hand on his arm. He turns and looks at her, "Na, I am not olright!" He growls. "Sheamie it is gonna be OK" She says as he sighs, almost emitting a low growl sound. **

"**No daughter of mine is gonna dishonor the Farrelly name! Not while I am breathing and walking this earth!" He yells, causing Chandra to jump a mile. She looks at him, "I am sorry, Babe." She says just as Sean and Molly walk through the front door. Sean sees his father is furious and decides to go up the stairs, and into his room. Molly tries to follow him, "Molly Katherine Farrelly get in here...RIGHT NOW!" Sheamus demands. "Daddy I have homework." She says still walking up the stairs. "Molly get in here...NOW! I am not askin, I am tellin ya now!" He demands. **

**She turns and walks down the few steps and walks into the living room. "What in the world possessed you to go and get an abortion! This goes against our family, and against God!" He growls. Molly looks at her mother, tears streaming down her face, "You told him!" She yells. "Don't take that tone with me! I told you he needed to know." Chandra says. "Daddy I am sorry, I wanted you to be proud of me again." Molly says. "If I ever hear you speak to your mother like that again there will be hell to pay. And PROUD OF YOU! What happened to my daughter? To my sweet little girl?" He wonders, looking at her then looking away. Molly looks down, and then back up at her mother. "I hate you, MOTHER!" She says before storming off. Chandra looks at Sheamus who looks as though he may burst into flames at any moment. She looks at him, "I am gonna have a smoke and then I am gonna go and talk to her." She says getting up. "You want anything?" She asks. "Aye, bring me a damned beer." He says snapping at her, and then closes his computer and sets it down on the table next to him. **

**Chandra walks out the sliding door, and sits down before lighting her cigarette, and just stares out into the backyard. "I gotta fix this with him. I should have told him as soon as I knew." She thinks to herself, as she takes the last drag of cigarette and grinds it out into the ashtray. She walks back inside, and grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge and opens it before bringing it to Sheamus. Here, Honey." She says handing it to him. They exchange a look, "I am sorry, I know I should have told you as soon as I knew." She says. His look softens, "I know, love. I am na mad at ya. It's Molly I am mad at." He replies. She bends down and kisses him before she walks towards the stairs, he half way grins as he watches her walk away. **

**Chandra gets to the top of the stairs and stands in front of Molly's door, and she opens it and walks in. Molly looks up at her, tears streaming down her face. For a second Chandra sees the little girl she once was. "You owe me an apology." Chandra says standing in the room. "I asked you not to tell him." She replies. "You seem to forget who is the mother and who is the child. And I told you that I couldn't keep that from him. He is your father and has a right to know." "Now he hates me even more." "He doesn't hate you, but he is very angry with you." Chandra says. "I disgraced him and our family." Molly says as she feels another wave of tears flowing from her eyes. "Let him cool down. But we need to talk about you being disrespectful. I will not put up with being talked to like by my own children in my own house. You will not speak like that again. Are we clear?" Chandra says sternly. "Yes, Mom. I am sorry." "I want you to change your clothes, get your homework done." Chandra says as she turns to walk from the room. **

**She gets downstairs and sits next to Sheamus. "I didna hear any yellin." He taking a sip off his beer. "No, yelling. She is up there crying." She says. "There is gonna be more of that when I am done with her." He replies. Chandra looks at him, "What are you gonna do?" "I am taking away her car, her allowance, her phone, her computer, that lass ain't gonna do anything without me say so." "That's not gonna go over well." "She obviously doesna appreciate nothin, to disgrace her family like this. I work hard to provide a good life for these kids, and this is how I am repaid? Me daughter gets knocked up, and then goes against everything I stand for." He growls. "How is she to get to school?" "Sean can take her. She isna doing anything besides school and back home again." He says, as Chandra looks at him.**

**Soon Mary, Ryan, and Michael walk in the house just off the school bus. Sheamus grins as he sees his twin sons with their red hair spiked like his. "I like the hair, lads." He says earning a smile from both of his sons. "Mom did it for us." Ryan says. Sheamus looks at Chandra and smiles, "They said they wanted it." She replies grinning. "Does your arm hurt, Daddy?" Mary asks. "a little, I am just fine, dona be worrying." He says as she walks over and gives him a hug. "Can I do anything for you?" She asks. "Just go do yer schoolwork, and be a good girl." He says. Mary looks at her father, and then smiles. She grabs her backpack and heads for the kitchen to do her homework. **

"**I dona want her to end up like Molly." Sheamus says after she is out of earshot. "Molly makes her own mistakes. She will learn from them." "I want me princess back." He says taking the last drink of his beer. Ryan and Michael look up at their father, "We got homework, come on Michael." Ryan says dragging his identical brother with him. They join Mary at the kitchen table. **

"**Dad is mad." Ryan says. "Molly is probably in trouble again. We need to be extra good. Let's not make Daddy more upset." Mary says. "We are always good." Ryan replies. Mary looks at him, "Did you get in another fight today?" She asks. "Not today. I wouldn't get in fights if people didn't pick on Michael." He replies grinning. "We all get picked on, Molly and Sean did too. Daddy doesn't need the school calling everyday cause you can't hold your temper." Mary says. "Who made you boss of the world?" Michael asks. "I am your older sister, it's my job to look after you, and I say don't upset Daddy." She says. **

**Molly walks down the stairs, and into the living room. She looks at her father, who just sits there watching the TV, ignoring her. "Daddy can I talk to you." She asks as her voice cracks. His heart nearly breaks that he can hear the pain in her voice. "Na now." He replies. "Can I sit here with you?" She asks. "If ya can keep yer mouth quiet, I am watching this." He replies. Molly looks at him and then looks away quickly. She sits on the couch, and quietly waits for a commercial. "Daddy I am sorry." She says. He looks over at her, and then looks away quickly. "Not half as sorry as you are gonna be." He replies. "What can I do?" She asks. "Ya can give me some time. Right now I cana even look at ya." He growls. "I know you are furious, and disappointed in me. I know I am a disgrace to your very name, and you will hate me forever now. I will work hard for your forgiveness." She says as she stands and walks away. **

**She walks through the kitchen, and sees her brothers and sister sitting quietly at the table studying. She walks out the sliding door and finds her mother, and sits down next to her. Molly just sits there and puts her head in her hands and cries. Chandra puts her arm around her, and lets her cry. "I tried to talk to Daddy, and he was just mean." She sobs almost incoherently. "You know how he can be when he is angry. You gotta let him cool off." "I tried to tell him I am sorry. I don't think he cares or believes me." She says. "He does care." "No he doesn't, he hates me. He says I am not half as sorry as I am gonna be. What does he mean?" Molly asks. "He is just angry." Chandra says as the door slides open. **

"**Daddy is wanting to talk to Molly." Mary says as she glares at her sister. "Thanks, Mary." Chandra says as she looks at Molly. "Now wipe your tears, and see what he wants." She says sending her first born into the house. She walks into the living room and sits down across from Sheamus. He looks at her, and she looks him in the eye, and she doesn't see hatred there, she sees pain. "Mary said you wanted to talk me." She says looking away not able to take the look the is giving her. Look at me when I am talking to you." He says. Molly obeys and looks up at him. "I dona hate ya. I cana, you are my first born, me daughter. Yes, I am disappointed, you have disgraced our name, and I think that you are spoiled. That is my fault, I spoiled you, gave you everything you ever asked fer, without teaching you the value of it." He says. "I am sorry, Daddy." "Not yet." He says. "I want yer car keys, yer license, yer bank card, phone, and yer computer." He says. Molly gasps, "But, Daddy." "Na nothing ya can say. I will give these things back ta ya, after you prove ta me that you deserve them." She looks at him, her eyes full of tears. "Now go and bring all of that ta me." He demands. Molly obeys him and returns with all the things he has asked for. **

"**Now, this is the the way it is gonna be. You will ride to and from School with Sean. You will go from school and back home, do your homework, and help out around the house. Ya will do nothing with me say so." He says sternly. "Ok, Daddy. Can I ask a question?" "Aye." "What about Mac?" "You can see him, but he has ta come here, and the two of ya will be under my supervision. You will not be a lone with him, after all look at the mess you are in." "Daddy, I will do whatever you ask, I hate what I have done, what I have become, and I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She says. "You are me daughter, I love you very much. I cana fergive you right now, but you will earn it." He says. **

**Chapter 81 **

**Molly looks at her father trying to read what he is thinking. All she sees in his eyes is anger, pain, and disappointment. She quickly looks away feels her heart become heavy with guilt and remorse. "I am gonna see if Mom needs help." She says getting up. "That would be a good idea." He replies watching her leave the room. **

"**Need some help?" She asks. Chandra turns to look at her, "You can set the table." She replies, noticing the pain in her daughter's eyes. "He will come around, give him some time." She says before going back to her cooking. "I don't think he ever will. He is furious with me. Even took all my stuff away, I can't even drive my car. I understand, and I am not complaining, I need to earn his trust again." Molly says. "That you do, you know he is more hurt that you lied to us, and went behind our back, than anything." "I know Daddy values trust, honesty, and respect above all else." She says. "You know he was handling the fact you were pregnant, but that abortion he just couldn't deal with." "I know you are disappointed in me too, and I am sorry I yelled at you, and disrespected you. I didn't mean it." Molly says as she finishes putting the plates on the table. "I know you didn't. I am afraid that you take after your father in that manner." Chandra says as Molly walks over the counter and gets the silverware, and takes it to the table. After she puts glasses on the table, she looks at her mother, "Anything else, Mom?" She asks. "Go see if your Dad needs anything." Chandra replies. **

**Molly walks into the living room, and finds Sheamus relaxed in his chair. "Daddy, can I get you anything?" She asks. "You can get me my medicine, me arm is killin me." He says. Molly walks back to the kitchen and finds her mother. "He wants his medicine, his arm hurts." She says. Chandra hands her the prescription bottle. "Tell him only one." She says. Molly walks back into the room, and opens the bottle for him. "Mom said you can only have one." She says getting one out and putting it in his hand. "Thank ya, Dinner gonna be done soon?" He asks. "Yes, I think Mom was just taking the roast out of the oven. You're welcome, Daddy." She leaving him to his TV program. **

"**Molly, would you call your brothers and sister to dinner." Chandra calls from the kitchen. "Come on, Sheamus dinner is on." She says. "Coming, darlin'" He says getting up from his chair. Molly heads up the stairs and finds Mary, Ryan, and Michael all playing together. "Dinner is ready, go wash up." Molly says. "Ya ain't that boss of us." Ryan says. Molly looks at him, "Mom says so." She replies turning to leave. She walks down the hall and knocks on Sean's door. "Yeah." He says from with in. Molly opens the door, "Dinner is ready." She says. "Everything alright?" Sean asks. "Yes, just come to dinner." She replies and turns to leave. **

**She finds her place at the table next to her father, and Sean joins her, with Mary on the other side of him, and Ryan and Michael, across the table. Chandra pours milk for everyone and then puts the sliced steaming meat on the table. She dishes up Sheamus' plate, filling it with roast beef, and fried potatoes. With everyone having a portion of dinner, everyone eats in near silence. Sheamus looks up at Sean. "Your sister will ride to and from school with you. She is na allowed to drive her car for awhile." He announces. "Dad, I have wrestling practice most days after school." He replies. "Then yer Mum will pick her up from school then." Sheamus says, looking at Molly for some sign of rebellion. **

"**Who has after dinner chores?" Mary asks. "Molly will do the dishes, and you will clear the table. The boys will take out the trash." She says. "What about Seanie? He never has to do chores." She asks. Sheamus turns in her direction, "What is with the back talk?" He asks. "Well, why doesn't Seanie ever have chores?" She says again defiantly. "You are one step away from being grounded, young lady." Chandra says. "I do yard work on the weekends, that's why I don't have inside chores. I do a lot more around here than you." Sean replies, scowling at his little sister. Mary just continues with her dinner quietly. Everyone finishes their dinner, and the children begin their chores. Chandra gets a coke, and heads out the door for a smoke. She sits on the deck enjoying the quiet for a moment. The door opens and Sheamus walks out and sits next to her, and puts his arm around her, she lays her head on his shoulder. They enjoy enjoy the few moments alone. "I love ya." He says softly as he kisses her on her head. Chandra smiles, "I love you too." She replies placing her hand on his leg. "What are we gonna do about Molly?" He asks. Chandra sighs as she lifts her head and takes the last drag of her cigarette. "I don't know Sheamie. But I can tell you this, she wants your forgiveness more than anything." She replies putting out her cigarette and taking a drink of her coke. "I just cana right now." "She needs to know that you will back her up when needed. She needs to know that you love her still. She needs to see that big heart you have, I know you are hurt Babe. But, she is hurting too. The choice she made was drastic, and I don't approve, but I understand why she did what she did." Chandra says. "Was I too hard on her?" "I don't think so. I think you decided what was best, and I think you were very angry and hurt at the time. I stand by the punishment you have given her." She says. "Now come on inside, after the kids go to bed let's curl up together and watch a movie." She says taking his hand and leading him inside. They walk into the kitchen as Molly is loading the dishwasher, and Mary is wiping down the table. The boys take out the trash, and come back inside. **

"**Go get comfortable, I will bring you a beer." Chandra says. Sheamus smiles, and walks to the living room, he finds Sean sitting on the couch. "Dad can I talk to you?" He asks. "Aye, what's on yer mind?" He asks. "Is everything OK? I mean with Molly, she seems so sad." "Everything will be fine, she got into trouble, and now she is paying fer it." He says. "I knew about her getting pregnant" Sean replies. "I guess you will learn of this as close as you are yer sister are. She had an abortion." Sheamus says. Sean looks at him, his mouth dropped open. "This is what all the yelling was about and why you are so angry?" "Yes, I lost me temper." "I understand, Dad." Sean says as he leans back and watches TV with his father. Chandra walks in hands Sheamus a cold beer, and sits in the chair next to him. "Chores are done, I have sent the boys to take their baths. "Mary is in her bathroom doing the same. **

**A few hours later the younger children already asleep, Molly and Sean head to bed themselves. Chandra looks at Sheamus, "You want another one?" She asks. "Aye, love." He replies smiling, watching her get up. He grabs her by the wrist as she walks near him. He pulls her to him, and kisses her. She smiles at him, and strokes his hair for a moment. "I love you, my prince." She says. "I love ya too, me beautiful wife." He replies. He lets go of her, and she walks to the kitchen and grabs two cans of beer and returns to the living room. "How about we head upstairs." She says. "I am right behind ya." He says grinning, and getting up to follow her. **

**He walks into their bedroom and finds the covers turned down and the TV on, a movie already to go in the DVD player. He looks at her, "When did you do all this?" He asks. "While you dosed off after dinner and I was making sure the boys got to bed on time." She replies, as she kicks off her boots and black skinny jeans, and puts on a pair shorts, and looks over at him. "You need some help?" She asks as she watches him try to get out of his clothes with his one good arm. She walks over to him and begins to unbutton his black shirt, she pulls his uninjured arm out of it's sleeve, and carefully pulls the material from his other arm, causing him to wince in pain. "Baby, I'm sorry." She says sympathetically. He looks at her, "Yer fine, love." He says. She runs her fingers down his chest, moving down her fingers very softly down his stomach nearly sending him into a shiver. She unbuttons his pants, and pulls them down his strong legs, he simply steps out of them and slides into bed. He watches her walk to the other side and climb in next to him. She picks up his beer from the nightstand and opens it for him before handing it to him. She opens her own and takes a drink before picking up the remote to start the movie. He puts his arm around her and moves closer to him and they watch the movie. They watch in silence. Chandra jumps as though she were frightened by what they are watching. She gets even closer to the protection of her husband. He grins and holds her closer. "It's olright, love. Just a movie." He says teasing her. She hides her face under the covers and puts her arm around his waist feeling the bulk of his muscles as she sighs to herself. Her hand moves from his side, to his leg. She softly runs her fingers up the inside of his leg, fully knowing what that will do to him. She finds his manhood nearly engorged. She leaves her hand there feeling him pulsate under her, and she softly kisses his chest, and moves down his belly. She removes him of his shorts, and takes his length into her mouth. He uncovers her head, and watches her for a moment. "I thought ya wanted to watch this movie?" He says playfully. She takes her mouth from his swollen tool. "You want me to stop?" She asks. "What do ya think?" He replies stroking her hair softly. She smiles, and takes his length into her mouth. She gently sucks, and licks him from one end to the other, causing him to let out a soft groan. He grabs her by her hair and moves her head to the a rhythm he finds pleasing, before pulling her from him. **

**She strips off her shirt, and shorts she was wearing and straddles him, she bends down and claims his mouth, their tongues each exploring the other's mouth. She breaks the kiss, and looks down at him with such a hunger, and sees he wants her just as much. She kisses his neck, softly nipping at his skin, and moving down to his chest. With his uninjured arm he reaches for her ample breast and she throws her head back and moans softly. She lifts herself and impales herself onto him, gasping as his width seems to rip through her walls. **

**She leans down pressing her body against his and kisses him deeply as her hips rock back and forth riding him as if her were a prize race horse. His hand grips her hip, moving her faster and faster, he moves his hand to her ass. She sits back up, and looks at him as she rides him, he can feel her muscles contract against him. He looks into her green eyes, usually bright, but are darkened with desire. He moves his hands to her hips and then softly up her sides until he finds her breasts, and gently pinches her nipples, causing her to almost tremble a top him. She soaks him with her climax, making him want her even more. He grabs her long hair and wraps it around his hand, and softly pulls, she rocks her hips even harder, until he lets out a growl and expels his essence deep within her. She slows down to feel his every twitch and pulse, finally she lay her head on his chest catching her breath, and he puts his arms around her and holds her. After a few minutes she rolls off of him, and lays down next to him, he puts his arm around her as they both fall asleep with her head on his chest. **

**Chapter 82 **

***A Few Weeks Later***

**Molly walks into the living room and sits next to her father, she looks at him nervously. "Did ya have a god day in school?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy. I wanted to ask you something." She replies. He looks over at her, "What is sit, Princess?" He asks, having a feeling of what it is. "Can Mac come over?" She asks. Sheamus grins, "Aye, fer a little while. But, the farthest you can go is the back yard." He says, his heart getting a little softer towards her. Molly smiles, "Thank you, Daddy. I am gonna call him, and let him know." She replies excitedly. He watches her walk over to a small desk, and picks up the phone and dials in the number. "Mac! He said it's OK" She says. "Ok, see you in a few." She says before hanging up. Sheamus watches her and realizes that she is no longer a little girl. But still in his mind, she will always be his little girl, his princess. "Do ya have homework?" He asks with a slight grin on his face. "No, Daddy." She replies, as she walks over to him and hugs him. "Daddy, I love you." She says. Sheamus smiles, "I love ya too." He says. "Daddy, I am sorry I have hurt and disappointed you." She says. "I am sorry too." He says reaching into his pocket and handing her, her cell phone. She smiles, "Really?" She asks smiling. "Aye." He replies. **

"**Mac is here, I am gonna let him in." She says walking from the room. She walks through the kitchen and smiles as she sees Mac, his long brown hair flowing past his shoulder. She opens the sliding door, "Hey." She says. He smiles at her, and she giggles at his dimple. His bright blue eyes, meet her piercing green ones, as he walks through the door. They walk into the living room holding hands, and sit on the couch and watch TV with Sheamus. He looks at them and grins. "Why dona you two go out on the deck and have some privacy." He says. "You sure, Daddy?" Molly asks. "Aye, ya dona need yer ol' man keepin watch." He says. "You ain't old Daddy." She says. "Just remember that. Now go on, before I change me mind." He says. **

**Mac and Molly get up and walk out to the deck. "A lot of memories in that yard." Mac says. Molly smiles, "Yes, there are. Many good ones." She says taking his hand and leading him into the yard. He stops her and looks into her eyes, he bends down and kisses her. As the kiss breaks they hear the door open and they look up expecting to see Sheamus, but Sean stands on the deck fuming. He comes down the few steps and walks through the yard to them. He walks straight to Mac. Molly looks at him, seeing the fury in his eyes, having seen that only one other place...in her father's eyes. "Sean what are you doing?" She demands. "Back off, Molly!" He snarls at his twin.**

"**McIntyre Galloway I want you to leave my sister alone!" He shouts. "No, I won't! I love her, and she loves me." Mac replies standing his ground. Sean glares at him, the normal paleness gone from his face replaced with red. Mac stares him down, feeling his own blood boil. Sean steps closer to him, "I am tellin you to leave her alone. You are not to see my sister anymore!" Sean growls. "Sean Patrick Farrelly! You do NOT get to choose!" Molly yells. **

"**You want me to leave her alone, you are gonna have to stop me! I will fight you! The winner gets Molly!" Mac shouts. "Fine! After I kick your Scot ass all the way home YOU will leave her alone!" Sean growls. "And when I beat your stubborn ill-tempered Irish ass, YOU will the hell off!" Mac growls right back at him. **

**Sean grins, and balls up his fist landing square on Mac's jaw. Mac reels back a little, but smiles as he throws a punch hitting Sean in the face. The two teens continue trading punches, until Mac throws his shoulder into Sean knocking him down. He puts his knee over Sean's chest, and lands punch after punch onto Sean. Sean punches Mac knocking him onto the ground and kneels over him about to strike him in face again, but Mac brings up his knee and drives it into Sean's stomach. As Sean is doubled over in pain Mac clocks him knocking him onto his back. **

**Molly watches this scene, getting angrier and angrier. "Damn boys!" She says, throwing her hands into the air. "Knock it off or I am gonna go get Daddy!" She says, getting no response from them. **

**Mac looks down at Sean and grins, "I win...NOW BACK THE HELL OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE!" He yells as he gets to his feet. Sean gets up and wipes a few drops of blood from his busted lip. "You hurt her, and I will beat your ass so bad nobody will recognize you!" Sean warns. Mac looks at him and then to Molly who is standing on the deck. He walks to her, and puts his arm around her. She shrugs him off, "Really McIntyre!" She says glaring at him. "What did I do?" He asks. "You let Sean pick a fight with you. Both of you acting like you have some say in what I do!" She says, not even trying hide her anger. "I am sorry, Babe. But I wasn't gonna let him tell us we couldn't see each other. I meant what I said." He replies. She looks at him and shakes her head and then smiles. "I can't ever stay mad at you when you look at me like that." She says kissing him on his bruised cheek.**

**Sean walks past them, him and Mac exchange a look of mutual respect before Sean walks into the house, as Molly glares at her twin. **

**Chandra looks up at her son, who is walking past her. She sees his eye that has begun to swell. "Sean Patrick, what is wrong with you?" She demands walking to him and stopping him. He tries to look away. "Nothing Mom. It's nothing." He softly replies. "Nothing my ass! Now tell me who did this to you. Did you get into another fight at school?" She asks. "No." He says still trying to get past her. "Don't lie to me." "I am not lying. Just ask Molly." He says. Hearing the commotion, Sheamus gets up and walks into the kitchen. "What's goin on in here?" He asks as he looks at him son. "Mom is grilling me." He replies. "Watch that smart mouth of yers." He says looking him over and seeing a black begin to form, his busted lip, and bloody nose. "Well I sure hope the other guy looks worse." Sheamus says smirking with pride at his first born. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly! Do not be proud of him! What is is wrong with our sons...they are always getting into fights!" She says, her anger evident in her voice. "I'm sorry Mom, but I was trying to protect Molly, like Dad has taught me to do." He says. Chandra looks up at her son, who at the age of 16 already stands six feet and 4 inches. "Go wash the blood off and put some damned ice on your eye." She demands, and then watches him walk away. "When you come back, we are gonna talk young man!" She says before he is out of ear shot. Sheamus just stands there and grins. She pops him in the chest with the back of her hand, he looks at her surprised. "What?" He asks innocently. She looks him in the eye, and shakes her head. "You know full well what. If you keep encouraging them boys they are never gonna stop fighting." She says. "He's just protecting his sister." He replies. **

**Chandra turns from him and grabs a cigarette and walks out the door where she finds Molly and Mac sitting together on the porch swing. She smiles as she sees Mac sitting with his arm around Molly and she has her head on his chest. Mac moves his arm when he sees Chandra. Molly picks her head up sees her mother. "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway! What happened to you?" She demands. "He ran into Sean's fist." Molly says. "It was you Sean was fighting with?" She asks "Yes, I am sorry Aunt Chandra." "What happened? Why were you and him fighting?" She asks as she lights her cigarette. "He came out here, and found me and Molly kissing and he got mad. Demanded I stop seeing her, and I refused." He replies. "I really wish you and Sean could be friends, after all your father and his father are the best of friends, as close as brothers ever could be." She says. "Sean doesn't like me, he never has even when were children." Mac replies. "Seanie is just jealous and that's all it is. He always has been. And now he tries to beat up Mac." Molly says. "Sean said he was protecting you." "Protecting me from what? My boyfriend? Sean needs to get a grip. It isn't his job to protect me, he needs to mind his own business." Molly says. "Your brother loves you, and he was doing what your Dad has taught him." Molly says becoming angry. "I need to get back home, my Mom want me to help her with something." He says, as he leans in and kisses Molly on her pale freckled cheek. "Call me later? Daddy gave me back my phone." She says. "Of course I will." He says as he gets up, and walks down the steps. She watches him as he walks down the pathway leading to his house. **

"**Can I help with dinner?" Molly asks. "Sure." Chandra replies as she grinds out her cigarette into the ashtray next to her. They walk into the house. "You can make a salad. I need to go have a talk with your brother." Chandra says before she walks into the living room where she finds. Sheamus and Sean watching TV, of all things old wrestling matches. Chandra looks over at her son, and walks over and sits next to him on the couch. "I just learned what happened. I don't want you fighting anymore. It isn't how people solve problems." She says. "We both got angry Mom, I lost my temper. Why don't you tell Dad to not fight? He fights all the time." "Your father is a professional wrestler, it's his job to fight. And he doesn't fight to solve a problem with someone." "Really? Is that why Wade Barrett had to have surgery after Dad was done with him the last time they fought." Sean says. "Dona bring me in on this. Barrett got what he deserved. He was insultin yer sister. Do what we say not what we do." Sheamus adds. "I won't be sorry for protecting Molly. I walked outside and he was kissing her. I don't like it. I don't like that she is seeing him." Sean says. "You may not like it, but yer Mother and I approve. Yer sister is gonna do things that you dona like. You are gonna do things she dona like. Like trying ta beat up her boyfriend." Sheamus replies. "Alright, I will try to get along with him." Sean says looking at both his parents.**

**Chandra walks into the kitchen to find the salad made and the table set. She smiles ta her daughter, "Thank you." She says. "Mom, am I wrong to be mad at Sean?" She asks. "No, you have a right to be angry with him. But he did it cause he loves you. You got a good brother." She replies. "I know, I wish him and Mac could get along. Sean has always hated him." "It's not so much that Sean hates him, it's that he has always felt left out. You and Mac have been close all your lives." "Seannie is my twin, I will always need him, but he needs to understand he can't run my life for me." Molly says. "You should tell him that. Maybe you and Sean should talk." Molly looks at her mother, "He will just be mean. He is just like Daddy when he is mad." Molly says. Chandra looks at her and smiles, "And you my daughter are no different." She says. **

**Chapter 83 **

***A few Days later***

**Molly knocks softly on Sean's bedroom door. "Come in." He says from with in the room. Molly opens the door and walks in, Sean looks up at her, giving her the same cold angry stare from the same blue eyes that he shares with their father. "Sean, can we talk?" She asks. "I guess. What do you want?" He replies. "I know you are angry with me, I know you don't like Mac very much. But I really want you and him to be friends. I am sorry that you don't like us together. But, we are and that isn't going to change." She says. "I am not angry with you, but don't expect me to be happy you are with him." He says coldly. "Why don't you like him. What did he do to you, to deserve so much hate?" She asks. "I don't hate him, I never have. But you know how Dad is always talking about having pride in who we are. About how when we are grown and he wants to keep our line Irish. How can Dad approve of Mac, he isn't Irish, but he is a Scot." Sean says. "And Daddy always says Celt is Celt. I don't think that is the real reason." She says looking at her brother and where anger once resided in his eyes, now is replaced with pain. "You know what, you will pick Mac over your own brother, you always have. Since were small you always chose Mac. You never included me, why should I include him now? But, now when it pleases you, I am to just be his best friend. I did what I did because I was only doing what Dad raised me to do, protect you, to look out for you. I would do it again, whether you hate me or not for it." Sean says. And like their father she can hear the pain in his voice. "Seannie I don't hate you, I never have. It may news to you, but you aren't the easiest person to get along with. I didn't come up here, to convince you to be friends with Mac, but I would like you to be. But I really came to say that, you are not just my brother but my twin, and I have always wanted you in my life, and I hope you always will be. Your opinion is important to me, and I know you did what you did because you care about me. I know that whatever happens you will always be there for me, and not because Daddy made you think I am your responsibility to protect. Can you please try to get along with Mac?" She says. Sean looks at her, he gives her a half grin and nods his head. "I will try." He says. Molly smiles and gives him a hug, "Thank you, Seannie." She replies and then lets go of him. **

**She turns to leave his room, and then turns to look at him. "Mac is coming over later, why don't you hang out with us?" She asks. "Are you sure you want your brother around?" He asks. "I am quite sure." She replies before leaving the room and closing his door. **

**She walks down the stairs and into the living room and sits down where she finds her father sitting in his chair. "You look happy, Princess." He says. "I talked to Sean. And I think everything is gonna be fine now." She says. "Good, I was getting sick of the two of you na speakin." He says. "I don't like it when he is mad either." She says as there is a knock at the kitchen door. She smiles broadly and goes to get up. **

**She walks to the door and sees Mac standing there smiling, she smiles at him and opens the door letting him in. He bends down and kisses her softly. He takes her hand in his and they walk into the living room. They find Sean sitting on the couch watching TV with Sheamus. Sean looks up, "Mac can we talk?" He asks. "Talk with yer words, not yer fists." Sheamus says. Sean looks at his father and then at Mac. "Yes." He replies. Molly lets go of Mac's hand, "Be nice Sean." She says as she watches her brother and her boyfriend walk into the other room and out the kitchen door. She moves to follow them, "Molly give them some space." Sheamus says. "But, Daddy..." She whines. "I know, but you have to let them talk this out like men." He says. "That would be fine, but they are not men, they are teen boys. You and Uncle Drew don't fight like that." She says. "Oh but we have. In fact we have fought over yer Mum. We have both knocked the crap outta each other." "I don't want them to fight, I want them to be friends." She says. "I know ya do, let them talk this out." He says. **

**Soon Sean and Mac walk inside laughing. Molly smiles as they walk towards her. "Dad I know Molly is grounded, but me and Mac wanna go do something and want to bring her along." Sean says. "Olright, I think her restriction is about over anyways. Go have fun." He says grinning. "Thank you, Daddy!" She says coming over to him and giving him a big hug. She kisses him on the cheek, "I love you Daddy." She says. "And I love ya too, Princess. Dona disappoint me like that again." He warns. "I won't." She replies knowing he means it. He watches as the three teens leave the house. **

**Chandra walks in through the basement door, with a basket of folded laundry. "Did I just hear Sean's car leave?" She asks. "Aye, him, Mac, and Molly took off fer awhile." He says. "All three of them? But, Molly is grounded." She says. "Not anymore, I let her off. She's been really well behaved and has done everything I have asked of her, and she has been respectful." He says. Chandra looks at him and smiles. "Have you finally forgiven her?" She asks. "Aye, the girl broke me heart. But I have fergiven her." He replies. "Good. I am glad to see you happy again. But Mac and Sean are in the same car?" Chandra says. "I dona know exactly what is goin on with that, but Mac came over and Sean asked to talk with him, and then he asked if Molly could go with them." He says. "Well since we are alone what should we do?" She asks. "I am hungry how about lunch?" He replies grinning at her. She rolls her eyes, and then looks at the basket of laundry. "I am gonna put this away and maybe you will have thought a little bit about that." She replies walking towards the stairs. He smiles as he watches her walk away. **

**Sean pulls into the parking lot of a subway. The three teens all get out of the car, Mac takes Molly's hand and they walk inside the small restaurant together. They walk up the counter and Sean orders his lunch, and pays for his order. Mac and Molly order theirs and he hands the cashier some cash. They get their sandwiches and sodas and find a table to sit at. "I see you made the wrestling team, would you like to work out later in my Dad's gym?" Sean asks. "I would like that." Mac replies. Molly looks at Sean and then looks away as her brother meets her eyes and they seem to communicate without speaking. "Is your father as happy as mine is about that?" Sean asks. "Yes, he was going all nuts about it, when he was home last week. He was talking about training me, and following his career path." Mac replies grinning. "Mine did the same thing, beaming with pride." Sean says letting out a small laugh. "I did hear Daddy talking to Mom, he is thrilled Sean." Molly says. "I think Dad would be proud no matter what I did." Sean says. "Yes, he would. And your Dad would proud no matter what you did too, Mac." She says. The three of them finish their lunch and decide to catch a movie. **

**Sheamus walks up the stairs to find Chandra hanging one of his shirts in his closet. He walks up behind her, and puts his good arm around her middle. He kisses her neck, she stands there smiling and allows him to continue. "Where are the rest of the kids?" He asks. "They are at Mora and Drew's house playing with Rhoswen." She replies nearly breathlessly beginning to squirm under his attention. "They will be gone awhile?" He asks. "Yes, dear." She says turning around and facing him. "Channie, you look hungry." He says looking into her green eyes darken with hunger. "I am didn't you say something about lunch?" She replies, never taking her eyes off of him. "Aye, but what I am hungry fer doesn't come in food form." He replies. "Maybe skip to dessert?" She asks, as he bends down and claims her mouth hungrily. She returns his affections, as her tongue slides into his mouth meeting his with what seems like small sparks of electricity. With his left hand he reaches for her ass, and squeezes gently. She reaches for him and pulls the material from his shirt up exposing his rock hard stomach, running her hands over him feeling every muscle on her way. She breaks the kiss long enough to pull the think t-shirt over his head and gently from his other arm still sore from surgery. She stands there looking at her shirtless husband and sighs loudly, and he looks down at her and she can see the need in his eyes. She gently runs her hand down his face, traveling down his neck, noticing he feels as though he were on fire just from her slight touch. Their eyes are still locked as he removes her of her shirt, and quickly finds the buckle of her black studded belt holding up her black skinny jeans that are covering her like a second skin. She does the same to him, releasing his enormous erection from its denim confines. She walks to the bed, wearing nothing but her black panties, he follows her and gently pushes her to the bed, he lays her down and removes the last vestige of clothing covering her, revealing her freshly shaved center. He parts her legs and climbs between them, resting himself at her entrance. He claims her mouth passionately, and slides himself past her slick entrance, she gasps as his mouth still covers hers. She puts her arms around him, her fingers running through his short spiky crimson hair. He leaves her mouth and ventures to her neck, as she wraps her long legs around him. Thrusting himself into slowly and methodically he nips at her neck, and down to her ample breasts, he takes an erect nipple into his mouth and nips at it, while giving the other attention with his hand. Chandra lets out a sound that can only be described as a squeal as he feels her muscles severely contract against his swollen shaft. He slows his pace, enjoying the feel of her. He feels her relax again, and quickens his pace, thrusting himself into her, harder and harder leaving her to pull him closer to her, she claims his mouth, and moves to his neck, gently nipping at his perfect pale skin. He holds her tight as his ministrations become more forceful, driving himself into her harder and harder again, until he reaches his end, spilling his essence deep with in her. They lay there holding each other as they catch their breath. Sheamus picks up his head and looks at her, "I love ya, I olways have." He says before kissing her softly. Chandra looks into his blue eyes, and sees nothing but love there, "I love you too, always." She replies. Soon he rolls off of her, and she smiles at him, and runs her hand down his chest, "We are awful sweaty, maybe we should get in the shower." She says. "You go ahead, I will be there in a minute." He replies. **

**She stands up and takes another long look at her, incredibly built husband, as he lay there completely naked, she smiles and then turns to walk to the bathroom. A few minutes later he gets up and joins his wife. **

***A few Hours Later***

**Sean, Mac, and Molly walk through the front door they find Sheamus watching some kind of sporting event on TV, drinking a Guinness and grinning slightly. "We are back." Molly calls from just inside the house. Sheamus looks up, "I see nobody is injured." He says. "Daddy!" She says knowing her father is teasing them. "Me and Mac are gonna go work out, Dad." Sean says as Mac follows him. "Be careful." Sheamus says they walk past him. He looks at Molly as she sits down, "How did it go?" He asks. "I am not sure. They act like they are best friends now." She replies. "That's a good thing, dona ya think?" He replies, as he gets up, "I better go check on them, make sure they dona pull nothin." He says, making his way to the basement door. **

**Chapter 84 **

"**Sheamie are you here?" Chandra calls as she walks into the house. "Aye, in here." He replies puts a plate in the sink. He looks up as she walks into the kitchen. "What did the doctor say?" She asks as she walks over to the fridge and gets a coke and then closes the door. She turns to look at him as she opens the can. "He said two more weeks and I should be able to return ta return ta work." He replies grinning. "That is great news." She says setting down the cold can and leans up on her tip-toes and kisses him. He smiles at her, "I see ya just wanna get rid of me." He says. Chandra smirks at him, "Of course not Babe." She says grinning, knowing he is teasing her. "As soon as Mary, Ryan, and Michael get him we need to go to the school." She says. "What fer? Did someone get in trouble?" He asks. "No, did you forget? Sean has a wrestling meet today. Molly is meeting us there." She says. "I didna forget, was just seeing if you remembered." He says. Chandra gives him an annoyed look, and then shakes her head. **

**Soon their youngest children walk through the door just off the school bus. "Go change your clothes, we are going to see Sean wrestle and then out to dinner afterward" Chandra says as she greets her daughter and sons. "Is Daddy coming too?" Mary asks. "Of course I am." He replies walking into the room. Mary smiles as she looks up at her father. "When I get old enough I am gonna wrestle too." Ryan says as he looks at his father, he smiles as he sees Sheamus grin. "What about you, Michael?" Sheamus asks his incredibly shy youngest son. "I don't know, Dad. I don't like to fight like Ryan does." He says, before looking away. "It's not that I like to fight, I have to or else the other kids will beat you up." Ryan says before he walks up the stairs to do as his mother asked. Chandra looks at Michael, and bends down to hug him. He squirms from her arms. "I am too old for that Mom." He says before turning to follow his twin. "You are never too old to get a hug from your mother." She calls after him. "Channie stop babying him, or else he will never stand up fer himself." Sheamus says. "Babying him? I can't show my son I love him? I feel we had this conversation before." She says nearly challenging him. "I dona wanna fight." He replies. "Then don't pick a fight with me, and we won't." She replies walking away from him, and grabs a smoke and walks out the kitchen door. Sheamus watches her walk away and sighs. **

**Sheamus turns and walks to his chair and sits down. A few minutes later Mary joins him. "Daddy I don't want you to go back to work." Mary says as she looks at her father. "I am sorry sweetie, but I need to." He replies. "Mommy gets so sad when you are gone, and we all miss you." She says. He looks at his daughter and smiles. "I have two more weeks until I can go back. But you know I am only ever just a phone call away." "I know that I can call you anytime, but it doesn't help. You are gonna miss me singing. I wanted you to see." She replies the sadness in her voice. "Yer Mum will get ya on video, and she sends it to me." He says. Mary smiles, "Does she always do that?" She asks. "Aye, I have seen all the dance recitals, school plays, and everything else." He says. But it isn't the same when you are not there, Daddy." Sheamus looks down, "I know Mary, but you know my job takes me all over the world. Sometimes all I want is to be right here. I miss all of you just as much as you miss me." He says. "I am sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make you sad." She says getting up from the couch and walks over to him and hugs him. He grins and wraps his arms around his daughter. "Why don't you go check on your brothers and see what is taking them so long." Sheamus says as he lets go of her, and watches as she walks up the stairs. **

**Soon the three children are downstairs, as Chandra walks into the living room and grabs her purse. "Everyone ready?" She asks. Sheamus smiles, and gets up as the children meet them at the door. Chandra looks at him, "What's wrong?" She asks. "Nothing, let's go." He replies. "Kids go get in Daddy's car." Chandra says as they walk outside, she turns and puts her hand on his chest stopping him. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly...DO NOT lie to me! What is wrong?" She demands. "Nothing, Darlin. We will talk about it later." He says leaning down and kissing her on her forehead. She looks up at him, "Are you mad at me?" She asks. "No, not at all. Come on the kids are waiting on us." He says putting his arm around and they walk outside. He turns and locks the front door, and they walk to the car. **

**They arrive to the school, and walk into the gym. Sheamus sees Molly sitting in the bleachers and they all walk to where she is sitting. "It's gonna start soon." She says. "I think your father is excited." Chandra says as she sits next to her daughter. "I am. Seannie is wrestling in a different weight class today, and Mac got promoted to varsity. For a sophomore that's really good." Molly says. "Oh there is Mora and Rhoswen." Chandra says waving to her friend. She smiles and walks over to where they are sitting and joins them. Michael smiles broadly as he sees Rhoswen. She smiles at him and sits between him and Ryan. **

**Soon the wrestling teams from both schools, walk out and sit on benches. Sean spots his family and grins. Mac sees Molly and shyly smiles and takes his seat next to his friend. **

**They watch as the smallest weight classes compete. "Who is winning?" Sheamus asks. "We are, Daddy. You know this is scored by points right?" She replies. "Points? How do you get points in a wrestling match?" He asks. "You score points on moves and take downs. But you can still win by pin." She says. "Sounds like Sean isn't the only one who might follow their father's career choice." Chandra says. Sheamus looks at her and smiles, "She does seem educated on the subject." He replies "Shush, Daddy it's Mac's turn." She says. Sheamus looks at her, and lets out a small laugh. "Olright." He says teasing her. They watch as Mac wrestles a nearly perfect match, quickly taking down his opponent and pinning him. Getting his hand raised. He shakes hands with his opponent and walks back to his seat and sits next to Sean who is fastening his head gear. Sean stands to his full 6 foot 3 inch frame and walks to the circle and waits for the referee to signal the beginning he quickly takes down the boy facing him. His opponent manages a headlock, but Sean escapes and pins him, winning his match. **

**Soon the meet is over, and Sean and Mac meet up with their families, and they leave together. "We are taking the kids out to dinner, want to join us?" Chandra says. Mora looks at Mac and Rhoswen and back at Chandra. "Sure, we would love to." She replies. "There is a pizza place a few blocks away. Meet us there?" Sheamus says. "Sure." She replies and then heads towards her own car with Rhoswen following close behind. "Daddy I am gonna ride with Sean and Mac if that's OK" Molly says. "Sure Princess that is fine." He says smiling at her. "That lad will make a good son-in-law someday." Sheamus says as he puts his arm around Chandra as they walk to their car with their three youngest children. Chandra looks at him puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks. "I am just saying." He says. "They are 15 and 16 I hardly think that they are old enough to think of such things." She replies. "If it were to happen, I would approve." He says as they reach the car and he opens the door for her and watches as she gets inside. **

**Chapter 85**

**Sheamus closes his computer as Chandra walks into their bedroom, and grins. She looks at him and grins, "What are you up to?" She wonders suspiciously. "It's a surprise." He replies smiling. Chandra smiles at cute grin on his face. "Well, it must be good. Something for the kids?" She asks. "Na, its for you. And I am na gonna say another word about it." He says getting up off the bed, he walks over to her and kisses her gently before he leaves the room. "Silly man." She mutters watching him leave, her eyes settling on his still very fine ass. She smiles to herself and walks over to the door way and watches him head down the stairs. She closes the door quietly, and walks over and opens his computer. "I swear you will never learn to close your pages." She says to herself as she sees the last site he was at. "Really Sheamie?" she mutters as she hears his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly closes his computer and gets up. She gathers up some laundry and turns to see him standing there. "Did ya snoop?" He asks. Her eyes gets big, and she quickly looks down at the basket of dirty clothes. "No, Babe. Of course not." She says looking up at him meeting his eyes. He watches her expression, not sure if he should believe her. "Are ya lying ta me?" He asks. "I am your wife, when have I ever lied to you?" She replies. He smiles, "Ya sure ya want me ta answer that?" He say smiling. "Ya never could help yerself. Every Christmas and Birthday I gotta hide things at Drew's or take it on the road with me." He says. "I didn't snoop, I was getting the laundry." She replies moving past him. He watches her as she walks from each of the children's rooms gathering up their laundry. "Are you gonna help me or just stand there staring at me?" She asks. "How could I not wanna look at such a vision?" He says following her down the stairs. He finds his chair and turns on the TV, as she goes down to the basement. **

**He sits there channel surfing all the while a smile firmly planted on his face. "This is gonna be good." He says as he picks up his phone. He looks through his contacts and finds Mora's number. "Hey Sheamus, what's up?" She asks picking up on the third ring. "I have something planned for Channie, I was wondering of ya could help me out?" He says. "If I can." She says. "I wanna take her away for the weekend. I was wondering if ya would be willing ta look after the kids. Molly and Sean will be here to watch the younger ones. But could ya check on them and make sure everything is olright?" He asks. "That wouldn't be a problem." She replies. "Thank ya, I appreciate it." He says. "You're welcome." She says before hanging up. Chandra walks in just before he ends his call. "Who were you talking to?" She asks. He looks up at her, "It was nothing." He says setting his phone down. "Sure." She says as she walks off. **

**She walks into the kitchen and grabs the broom and begins sweeping the floor, getting ready to mop the floor. "Sheamie if you want something, do it now before the floor is wet." She calls as she fills a bucket with hot soapy water. "Can ya bring me something ta drink?" He asks. "I didn't say ask me to fetch you anything." She replies as she opens the fridge and grabs a cold bottle of water and brings it to him. "Thank ya, I knew you would if I just asked." He says putting his hand on her hip and pulling her to him. He smiles as she grabs a handful of her ass. "What is with you today?" She asks. "Nothing, I just love ya ." He says trying to act innocent. "You are just too cute to get mad at." She says bending down and kisses him softly. "Now let me be so I can get something done." She says and then turns from him. "I got something you could do." He says. "Sheamus!" She replies. "What? A man has needs." Chandra giggles, "Baby that need has never been neglected." She replies grinning. "I am feeling a little neglected." He says, she turns to see him pout, she rolls her eyes at his teasing. "Poor thing, don't worry you will be very satisfied later." She says and then walks back to the kitchen. She finishes the floor in there and then walk into the living room and pulls out the vacuum cleaner and does the carpets. She grins knowing he is watching her, when she finishes she puts it away. And walks around straightening things and walks back down to the basement and takes the clothes from the washer and puts them into the dryer and sets the timer. After she gets another load washing she goes back upstairs. **

**She walks into the living room and walks over to him where he is still sitting in his chair watching a news program. She straddles his lap and kisses him passionately. When she breaks the kiss she looks into his eyes as she feels his manhood swell beneath her. "Are you still needing attention?" She asks. "Right now? In the middle of the day?" He says grinning. "Well, if you don't want to." She says staring to move off of him. He puts his arms around her, moving his hands to her ass and holding her there. "I didna say that did I?" He replies kissing her. She lets out a small moan as his tongue finds hers. Finally he lets her up, and he gets out of his chair and picks her up and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom. **

**He places her on the bed, and pulls off her boots, and then her pants. She sits up and unbuttons his pants and gives them a slight yank watching them fall to his ankles. He steps out of them as she pulls on his shorts, and takes his erect manhood in her hand and strokes him gently for a moment before taking his length into her mouth, causing him let out a soft growl as she hungrily works her mouth on his engorged tool. He pulls her t-shirt up and she lets go of his manhood long enough to let him remove her top. Quickly and eagerly going back to what she was doing. She looks up at him and notices the smile he has and reaches her hands to his chest and drags her nails down his muscles softly driving him nearly over the edge. He puts his hands on her head grabbing a handful each of her long wavy red hair, pulling her head to a rhythm and speed he finds pleasing, until he can take no more. **

**He pulls her head back gently by her hair, and she looks up at him. He can see the hunger in her darkened, dilated green eyes. He unhooks her bra and pulls it from her body, and then lays her down. He hooks his fingers in the small elastic of her tiny black panties, and pulls them from her. He looks down at her glistening shaved center, and gently rubs her clit with his thumb, feeling her moist desire for him. He moves her legs apart and gets down on his knees and starts at her neck, kissing her softly, soon that turning into nearly biting her. Chandra groans at feel of his mouth on her, he moves down her shoulder, and then down her chest. He fixates on her left breast and moves to the other giving it the same attention. Moving down her stomach, he moves her legs so that her feet are over his shoulders. He finds her smooth pulsating center and at first licks at her, which turns to softly nipping at her. She begins to squirm from his ministrations, he places his hand on her belly and holds her in place as he continues his oral assault. Chandra moans loudly as he continues alternating between licking and biting at her. He looks up at her, and groans. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up. **

"**Turn over." He demands. She looks at him, and then obliges him. With her in position he gets behinds her, and pulls her to him by her hips, and enters her, she gasps as he buries his full length deep inside of her. He thrusts himself into her, a few times as she leans herself back to meet him. He stops, and pulls his hand back and smacks her on the ass. He feels her muscles tighten against him. Again he smacks her, pale ass, and begins moving inside of her slowly as he continues spanking her, until she reaches her climax. She moves raises her ass, as if she were asking for more. He grabs her by the hips and drives into her her, harder and harder. He grabs a handful of her long hair and wraps it around his fist and pulls her head back as he slams into her until he reaches his end. Once he has spilled himself into her, he lets go of her hair, and wraps his arms around her, just holding her as they both catch their breath. **

**Finally he withdraws from her, and they lay down facing each other. She strokes his sweat soaked hair, and he lovingly looks into her eyes. "I didna hurt ya did I?" He asks. "No, baby. I won't break, I loved it." She replies running her fingertips down his pale cheek. "I love ya, Darlin." He says, making her smile. "I love you too, always." She says as she sits up. "Shower?" She asks. He grins and follows her to the bathroom.**

**Several hours later the family sits down to dinner, Sheamus looks around at everyone as they enjoy their dinner. "Kids I wanna talk ta you about something." He says. "What's up, Dad." Sean says. "Are we in trouble? What did you do this time Molly?" Mary asks. "Watch yer tongue Mary Elizabeth!" Sheamus says shooting her a warning look. "No, nobody is in trouble." He says which causes Molly to glare at her younger sister. "I am gonna take yer mother away for the weekend. Sean and Molly I am trusting you both to take care of the house and yer sister and brothers. Mora will be looking in on you." He says. "Sheamie was that the surprise?" Chandra asks. Sheamus smiles, "Aye, I wanted ta do something nice fer ya before I had to go back to work." He says, watching his wife grin. "Will Mac be able to come over?" Molly asks. Sheamus looks at Chandra and then to Molly. "Aye, but I am trusting that you wouldna do anythin I would not approve of." He says mostly as a warning. "How long will you be gone?" Sean wonders. "Only a few days." He replies. "We will be calling to check on you daily." Sheamus adds. "Everything will be fine, Dad." Sean says. **

**Sometime later with the children in bed, Sheamus wanders out to the deck to find Chandra having a cigarette he hands her a beer and sits down with her, and cracks open his own and takes a drink. She looks at him. "Something on your mind, Dear?" She asks. "Aye, something I wanted ta talk over with ya." He replies. "Talk to me." She says and then takes a drag off her smoke. "I am na getting any younger. I was thinking of retiring." He says. "Baby, what's this about?" She asks, knowing how much he loves his job. "Look at everything I have missed. Practically everything with Molly and Sean. Mary and the boys are half grown and I have been to only a handful of their school things." He says, then takes a long drink from his beer. "Baby, that's why I send you everything. I won't let you miss out." Se says looking at him. "I know, Darlin. And I love watching it. But, I want to see things for myself. We have been smart with our money. I could walk away now, and we would be fine. The house and cars are paid off, the kids have college funds, we would be fine." He says. "Baby it's not the money that worries me. I am afraid you would begin to miss it all. The road, and competing. If you are alright with it, so am I. I will support whatever you choose." She says putting her hand on his leg. "I knew you would." "Besides, if you retired you would be home. We do miss you so much. But I have always understood, the kids don't know a difference. They don't know life another way." "I miss all of you so very much too. I wanna be home, I feel it's time." He says. "Have you talked to Vince yet?" She asks as she grinds out her cigarette. "Na yet. But, My contract has about 6 months left. I was thinking of just not resigning when it's up." Chandra looks at him, and smiles. "If it's what you truly want. I would love to have you home." She says. "Darlin, let's not say anythin ta the kids til we know fer sure." He says. "I understand. You know something, Sean and Mac want to be wrestlers. You could train them." She replies. Sheamus looks at and smiles, "If that's what they want, they should start soon. I am also gonna talk this over with Drew. We could teach them and some others too." He says grinning. **

**Chapter 86 **

"**Are you ready?" Sheamus calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, keep your pants on!" Chandra yells from the bedroom grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs. She meets him near the door, "Mary can keep an eye on the boys til Molly gets home. Sean has practice after school then he will be home." She says picking up her purse and following him out the door. "Something wrong?" He asks locking the door behind him. "I don't like it when you rush me and you know it." She replies her voice softening a little. "I'm sorry, I was short with you." She adds. "It's fine, Channie." He says as they walk to his car. "No, I wanna take my car." She says. "Olright, we can do that." He replies as she tosses him the keys. "You are gonna let me drive yer precious Viper?" He asks grinning. "Yes, you know where we are going, I don't." She replies teasing him. "I promise you will love it." He says as he turns the key the engine roaring to life. **

"**Sheamie, I am nervous." She says as they drive down a coastal road. "Nervous? Darlin we have been married for nearly 18 years. What is there to be nervous about?" He says as he shifts and accelerates. "No, silly. Not that, it's the first time we have left the kids home." She says. "Molly and Sean are both responsible, and old enough to watch over their brothers and sister." He says. "But what if something happens?" "Darlin, stop worrying. Everything will be fine, and Mora will check on them. I am sure they will call if anything happens." He says. **

**After a few hours of driving he pulls into a small but nice hotel right on the beach. They walk inside and up to a small desk and and check in, as the clerk hands Sheamus the key to their room he looks over at Chandra who looks very happy, he grins to himself and puts his arm around her and walks back to the car and get inside and drives to a parking place in front of their room. He gets out and walks to the other side and opens her door for her. She smiles, "Such a gentleman." She says accepting his hand as he helps her out of the low profile sports car. He smiles at her, and holds her hand as they walk to the door, after he unlocks it, he picks her up and carries her inside swinging the door closed with his foot. He softly kisses her before setting her down on the king sized bed in the center of the room. He lays down beside her, and kisses her again this time deeply. A few moments later nearly out of breath, she breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes and smiles. He strokes her face, looking into her green eyes. "I love ya." He says. "Oh, Sheamie I love you too." She says. He puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, she lays her head on his chest, laying her arm over him. "I am gonna go get our bags, stay here and relax, Darlin." He says as he sits up. "Hurry back." She says watching him as he gets up. **

**Soon he returns and looks over at her. "Come on Babe, I wanna take ya ta dinner." He says. "I am hungry...not so sure it's food I want." She says. Sheamus laughs a little, "Ya are gonna need yer strength." He says. "Is that a promise?" She asks getting up and picking up her purse. "It's a guarantee." He replies following her out to the car. **

**A little while later they wait for their dinner to arrive, and just look at each other from their private candlelit table. Their steak dinners arrive, Sheamus' with a baked potato, and Chandra's with fried shrimp. "I was thinking of stopping at a store after dinner." Sheamus says. "We could get snacks and drinks." She replies, and then takes a drink of her coke. Soon with Dinner done, their waitress comes by and brings them the check, and clears their dishes. Sheamus leaves her a crisp 100 dollar bill, and offers his hand to Chandra. She accepts and they walk out to the car. He opens the passenger door for her, and watches as she gets inside and he closes the door. He walks around the car and gets in and turns the key. They drive a few miles and he finds a convenient store. They get out and walk inside. Sheamus walks to the cooler and grabs a six-pack of Guinness and Chandra grabs a six-pack of coke. The walk around and find chips and donuts before walking to the counter. Sheamus pays for their purchases and they get back inside the car. Chandra cracks her window as she lights a cigarette and they drive back to the hotel. **

**Some time later they are sitting on the bed watching a movie and Chandra looks over at him, noticing his bottle of beer is nearly empty. "You want another one?" She asks. "Aye, Darlin." He replies taking the last drink and handing her the empty bottle. She takes it and walks over to the small refrigerator and pulls out another one for him and one for herself, and deposits the empty into a trash can. She returns to his side and hands him the cold bottle. "Thank ya." He says leaning over and kissing her. She smiles as she opens hers, and takes a drink before setting it on the bed side table, and picks out a cigarette from her pack and lights it, before leaning back against the pillows and continues watching the movie. He takes her free hand into his and brings it to his mouth and kisses it softly. She finishes her cigarette and grinds it out in the ashtray, and then turns to him and straddles his lap, and claims his mouth passionately. She breaks the kiss and looks at him, and smiles. "I think I am gonna take a bath." She says as she runs her hand down his chest, stopping just above his pants, and smiles at him. She climbs off of him and grabs her beer before walking off to the bathroom, leaving him half aroused and watching her walk away. **

**Chandra turns on the water, adjusting the temperature and pours lavender scented soap into the running water. She reaches in and swirls the hot water around and then smiles as she dries off her hand. She finds a black hair tie in her make up bag, and pulls her long hair that reaches the middle of her back up, and secures it. She undresses and tosses her discarded clothes on the floor, and steps into the filling tub, and lowers herself into the hot relaxing water. **

**Sheamus finishes his beer, and grins before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He finds Chandra leaned back with her eyes closed looking very beautiful and relaxed. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, as he just seems to stare at her. She leans forward and turns off the water. "Honey your mouth is open, and I think you are drueling a little." She says and grins. "Darlin, ya are sa beautiful." He says never taking his eyes off of her. "Thank you, Babe." She replies leaning back, resting her head on the wall. "There is room in here for you." She says looking up him. Almost immediately he's pulled off his button down shirt, and quickly kicked off his pants. She smiles as she seductively looks him over, her eyes stopping at his nearly erect tool. He steps into the water, and joins her in the large tub. "Turn around Sweetheart." She says as she picks up a wash cloth. He does as she asks, she wraps her long slender legs around him. **

**She takes the wash cloth as gets it wet, and lays it over his injured bicep and leaves it there. She begins massaging his shoulders for a few minutes. Soon she takes the wash cloth off his arm, as it had cooled. She wets it again, places it on the back of his neck, and resumes massaging him as best as she can. She moves her hands down the rest of his back. He runs his hands down her long legs and finds her feet and rubs them. Chandra lets out a quiet sign. "That feels good." She says. "What yer doin feels good too." He replies softly. He moves her legs and turns to face her. She smiles and leans to him and kisses him as she runs her fingertips down his chest slowly, feeling every muscles twitch under her touch. She turns around, and leans against his large frame. He wraps his arms around her, and softly kisses her neck, and slowly moves down her shoulder, as one hand finds her breast, that he gently massages, as his other hand is over her flat stomach, as if he were holding her in place. "Sheamie, I love you." She says as his mouth tastes the other side of her neck. "I love ya too, Darlin." He says as his hand moves down her stomach to her smooth center, and finds she is quite ready for him. She leans her head against him and allows him to explore her body with his hands, until she take take no more. **

**Chandra turns to face him and lays her legs over his as if she were nearly sitting on him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans in and kisses him passionately, her tongue quickly darting into his mouth. He returns her affections just as hungrily, his hands come to the back of her head, he pulls her long hair out of its confines and lets it flow down her back, before grabbing a handful and wrapping it around his large fist and pulling her head back to break the kiss. He looks up at her, her green eyes darkened with desire as she catches her breath. He latches his mouth to her neck, slightly nips at her fair skin. He moves down her chest, with one hand he takes care of one breast while his mouth explores the other, he growls before he softly bites her nipple leaving her to moan loudly. Soon his mouth is on her other breast and gives it the same treatment. He strokes her swollen clit, as he watches her nearly writhe in pleasure. She looks into his eyes, and sees he is as hungry as she is, and then leans in and burns a trail of fire down the side of his neck as she feels him grown beneath her. **

"**I want ya." He says. She looks at him. "Then take what you want." She replies moving so she can stand and steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around herself, and leans down and lets the water drain. She begins to dry off and then wraps the towel around herself again and leaves him to watch her walk away into the main part of the room. She grins as she grabs another beer, and opens it taking it a drink and getting one for him and setting it down on the bedside table on his side of the bed. **

**Sheamus walks from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his perfect waist. Chandra turns to see him seemingly take two strides and picks her up and lays her on the bed. He opens her towel leaving to lay before him, he removes his and flings it across the room. He parts her legs and climbs between them. Propping himself on his arms he looks down at her, and they look into each others eyes for a moment before he aggressively claim her mouth, his tongue exploring deepest recesses of her mouth. She raises herself to him, nearly begging him to take her. He breaks the kiss if only to take a breath, and then greedily tastes her again as he roughly enters her center filling her with one swift movement. He pulls her arms above her head and holds her in place, as he moves down her neck, with is mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist opening herself to him even more, as she moans loudly. He thrusts himself into her harder and harder, bringing her to complete ecstasy causing her to nearly scream out her climax. He lets go of her arms and reaches behind him for her legs. She unwraps them from him, and he pushes her knees to her chest and slams himself into her, sending completely over the edge, soaking him. Finally out of breath and covered in sweat, he finds his end. Nearly collapsing onto her, she wraps her arms around him while they catch their breath.**

**The next morning Chandra wakes up and finds herself alone. She pulls the covers back and realizes she is still naked from last night. She smiles, remembering how her husband had ravished her. She gets up and finds a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from her bag and quickly throws them on. She walks over to the small fridge and grabs a cold coke and walks back over to the bed and sits down on the edge and lights a cigarette taking a long drag off of it she opens the can of soda and takes a drink. "I wonder where he is?" She wonders aloud. She sees a piece of paper on her night table. **

**Channie,**

**Went fer breakfast. Be back soon.**

**Sheamus.**

**She smiles from the note, "Him and his stomach." She mumbles and walks back to bed and sits down. A few minutes later the door opens and he walks in carrying a bag in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. "Good morning, Darlin." He says greeting her. "Good morning. You are up early." She replies putting her cigarette out and sipping her coke. "Are ya hungry?" He asks. "Yes, starving." She says getting up and sitting at small table across from him. He pulls out the food from the bag, and opens the first container, and sets it front of her, and then opens his steaming with the smells of eggs, bacon, and toast. Hers link sausage and pancakes. They eat their breakfast. "What do ya wanna do today?" He asks. "I wanted to go shopping, but I wanna go alone." She says. Sheamus looks at her she can see she hurt his feelings. "Oh Honey, don't be hurt. I wanted to surprise you is all." She says. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "A surprise?" He asks. "Yes, you will like it." She says grinning. "I suppose I can find something to do for a few hours. I saw there was a shopping center a little ways down the road. You can do yer shopping and I will do some of my own maybe." He replies, she looks at him curiously. "Thank you for getting breakfast, Babe." She says smiling at him.**

**A few hours later Chandra has showered and is dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt under a short sleeved t-shirt featuring a bright green skull on the front, with a green and black studded belt around her slim waist and her Doc Marten's boots on her feet. He long hair flows freely down her back. She tosses her cigarettes and her phone into her purse. **

"**Did you call the kids?" She asks. "Aye, everything is fine." He replies. "Good, I hope Molly and Sean can keep order." She says. "She and Sean have everything under control. Dona worry." He says, as he follows her out of the door and they walk to the car. Chandra walks to the passenger side of the car and gets in as he gets in the other side and they drive off. **

"**Meet me fer lunch?" He asks. "Yes." She replies grinning, and then stands on her tip-toes and kisses him before walking off. She walks until she finds a lingerie store and walks inside. She quickly finds something she likes, she finds her size and buys the same thing in both red and black and blue and black. She walks around the store finding a few more things she likes. She smiles, "He is gonna love that." She mutters to herself, and she takes her purchases to the counter and pays for them with her credit card. **

**Looking at her cell phone, she realizes its getting near lunch time. She grins taking the bag and leaving the store and finding an elevator and pushes the appropriate button the food court. **

**Sheamus walks into a jewelry store, and he smiles seeing a necklace with a heart hanging from it's chain, inside the heart is a shining emerald and diamond. He sees a clerk, and motions for them. A young blonde woman walks over. "Can I help you?" She asks. "Aye, I think me wife would love that necklace." He says pointing at the one that caught his eye. She smiles, "Your wife must be a very lucky lady." She replies opening the glass case and pulling out the necklace. "I am the lucky one." He says pulling out his credit card and pays for the jewelry. **

**He meets Chandra upstairs near the elevator, the gift he just bought her, safely tucked away in his jacket pocket. He puts his arm around her, and notices the bag she has in her hand, that reads "Victoria's Secret" He grins to himself. "This is gonna be a good day." He silently tell himself. "Where do ya wanna eat?" He asks. "That little diner looks private, let's go there." She says. "Olright, anything fer ya." He replies causing Chandra to look up at him. "You are sweet today." She says grinning. "It's a great day, I have me beautiful wife beside me. How could I want anything more?" He says. Chandra looks up and smiles, "I am happy too Babe." She replies as they get to the diner and walk inside. **

**Several hours later after having just had dinner, they make it back to their hotel room. "Channie can I talk ta ya?" He asks. "Sure, Baby." She says setting down her purse and the bag containing her purchases. She walks over and sits down before lighting a cigarette. She looks at him seriously. "Is something wrong?" She asks. "No, Darlin. Nothing like that. He replies as he pulls out a small box from his jacket pocket. "I wanted to give you something. Now, Darlin, you know how much I love you." He says. "Yes, and I love you too. Honey you are scaring me." She says. "I saw this and thought it's almost as beautiful as you." He says opening the small box. Chandra looks at the necklace, and smiles. "Baby I love it. Thank you." She says, as he carefully takes it out of the box and puts it around her neck and fastens the clasp. She looks at him, and kisses him softly. "It's beautiful." She says. **

"**I have something to show you." She says smiling. "But that has to wait til later. She says as she walks over to the fridge and grabs a coke. "You want something?" She asks. "Can I have one of yer cokes?" He asks. "Sure." She says getting another one and walks over and hands it to him. The relax on the bed and watch TV for awhile. **

**A few hours later Chandra gets up and gets the bag and walks into the bathroom. She strips off her clothes and puts on one of the outfits she bought, and walks out and stands in front of the TV He looks up at her, his eyes reflecting his interest. "You look delicious." He says nearly salivating as his wife stands before him in black lace. "There is more, wait here." She says and turns and leaves the room. She returns a few moments later in a very similar outfit, but this one is outlined in black lace, and the rest of it is red with matching panties. He looks at her, and then gets up and walks to her and picks her up, she throws her arms around him and her legs wrap around his waist, and he kisses her deeply. **

"**I got more." She says after he breaks the kiss. "I dona need ta see more." He replies carrying her to the bed and lays her down. **

**Chapter 87 **

**The next morning Chandra opens her eyes, her head still laying on Sheamus' chest. She picks up her head and looks at him sleeping peacefully and grins. She runs her hand down his stomach and kisses his shoulder as her hand finds his resting manhood. She moves her hand and very softly runs her fingertips down the inside of his thigh, and then back to his manhood, as she kisses his neck. He begins to wake up, and moves his arm around her holding her, and then his hand moves towards her ass. His other arm comes around and moves her so that she is perched on him. Both his hands planted firmly on her ass, she passionately kisses him as she feels him grow beneath her. His hands move to her hips and he lifts her and sets her down, impaling her onto him. He moves her to a speed that he desires, as she breaks the kiss and looks at him, their eyes lock as she rocks her hips, and claims his mouth again. He puts his arms around her, and swiftly rolls her over, their bodies still locked together. Chandra breaks the kiss to catch her breath, she runs her fingers through his thick red hair and moves her mouth to his neck as he thrusts himself into her. She tightens her muscles against him, as he drives into her harder and harder making her climax. She wraps her long legs around him and he props himself up and drills her even harder spilling himself into her. They lay there holding each each out of breath. **

"**Good morning, Darlin." He says looking into her green eyes smiling. Chandra grins at him, "Good morning." She replies, as he rolls off of her. She sits up and grabs a shirt and boxers and walks to the small fridge and grabs a cold coke, and returns to the side of the bed and lights a cigarette. "I am gonna grab a shower, we have to check in a few hours." He says walking across the room and into the bathroom. Chandra just watches him with a smile on her face as she smokes. **

**A few hours later, with their things packed and in the car they leave the room. Chandra goes to the car, and gets into the passenger as Sheamus walks to the hotel office and returns the key and checks out. She smiles watching him walk back to the car, the sun shining on him making him nearly glow. He gets inside the car and turns the key, the Dodge Viper roars to life. **

"**Baby, I enjoyed this weekend." She says as they drive down the small 2-lane road. "I did as well." He replies smiling. "I wanted to do something special for you before I went back to work." He says. She smiles at him, and puts her hand on his legs as he drives. "Channie, I know I haven't always been around, and I have left you alone to raise our children. It cana have been easy ta be me wife. I promise when I retire things will be different." He says. "You have a demanding job, and I always understood you would be gone a lot. I have loved every minute of being your wife, and mother to your children. I wouldn't change a thing." She says. **

**A few hours later they pull into the driveway, Sheamus parks the car and they walk to the front door. Before they get on the porch, the front door swings open and Molly stands there. She looks at her parents with a relieved look on her face. "Welcome home." She says standing aside to let them in. Chandra looks around to find the living room a bit messy. But, all five of their children grinning at the sight of them. "We all missed you." Mary says. "Mom, why were you gone so long?" Michael asks. "It was only two days, son." She says. "Glad you are back." Ryan says. "We are happy to be home again. We missed all of you." Chandra says hugging her children. "Molly, where is Sean?" Sheamus asks. "He is downstairs, with Mac." She replies and rolls her eyes. "Well, ya wanted them ta be friends." He says. "I didn't expect them to spend every waking moment together. Reminds of two other people I know." Molly says, making Chandra laugh. "Who would that be?" She asks. "Daddy and Uncle Drew!" She replies, both of her parents grin. "I am gonna go check on them." Sheamus says heading for the basement door. **

**Sheamus walks down the basement stairs he finds Sean and Mac lifting weights. "How you guys doing?" He asks. Sean sets the bar down and looks up at the sound of his father's voice. "When did you and mom get get back?" He asks. "Just a few minutes ago." He replies. "Has McIntyre been here the whole weekend?" He asks eying his daughter's boyfriend suspiciously. "I have been over everyday, but I assure you nothing inappropriate happened." Mac says nervously. Sheamus grins at him, "I know I just wanted ta watch ya squirm." He says. Mac looks at him as if he were relieved. Sean looks over at Mac and grins. "What do you boys wanna do after high school?" He asks. "We want to be wrestlers just like our fathers." Sean says. "You will be needin trainin, then. Any thought who you would like ta train you?" Mac and Sean exchange a look. "We want to learn from the best." Mac says. "We would be honored of you and Drew trained us, Dad." Sean says. "Have either of you talked ta your mothers about this?" "My mom says I am too young." Mac says. "And what does yer mum say, Sean?" "I haven't really talked to her about it. I told her I wanted to be a wrestler like you." He replies. "Talk to her again." Sheamus says. "Dad, why all the questions?" Sean asks. "I might have a lot of spare time in the future." He replies. "Is the doctor not wanting to let you return to work? Not that all of us wouldn't love to have you home." Sean asks giving Mac a worried look. "Dona worry, I am fine. I was just thinking of the future is all." He says. "Alright, Dad." Sean says before he walks towards the stairs. Sheamus grins as the teens leave him to his thoughts, as he sits and looks at the practice ring, leaving him in thought. **

**A few hours later Chandra walks down stairs with a basket full of laundry, she walks past Sheamus as he is working out. She smiles, knowing he wants to get back work, knowing he misses it even if he won't admit it. She walks into the laundry room and loads the washing machine and then leaves the room. "Dinner in a little while, Honey." She says as she walks through the room. Not stopping, as she knows he doesn't like to be bothered while he is down here. "I will be done soon, send Sean if I am not up there." He replies. "Channie come here a minute." He says, wiping sweat from his face with a towel. She smiles and walks to him, "What is it, Babe?" She asks as she smiles at him as he glistens. "Remember what we talked about a while back?" He asks. "About you wanting to retire?" "Aye." "Yes, what about it?" She asks. "Sean still wants ta be a wrestler, and I wanna train him." He says. "Sheamie he is too young." She replies. "Na, actually he is the right age. Mac wants to as well, and well me and Drew can train them both." He says. Chandra just looks at him, "I have to check dinner, and we need to talk about this further." She says before turning to leave, Sheamus grabs her hand stopping her. "Are ya mad at me?" He asks. She looks at him and smiles, "No, I am not mad. If Seannie wants to wrestle I won't stop him, and I couldn't imagine anyone better to train him. Now let me finish dinner." She says before she leans down and kisses him softly. **

**Chandra walks into the living room to find Molly and Mary cleaning up. "Thank, girls." She says stopping to watch them. "You're welcome, Mom. I am sorry you came home to a mess." Molly says. "It's fine." She says before she walks into the kitchen and opens the oven door, to check the chicken baking. Molly walks into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" She asks. "No, but you and your sister can decide who sets the table and who does the dishes." She replies. "I will do the dishes if she sets the table." She replies. "That's fine." Chandra says stirring a pot of potatoes.**

**She turns and heads for the sliding door and walks out onto the deck and lights a cigarette, and the sits down. She smiles as she watches Ryan and Michael play in the yard. Her mind begins to wander, remembering when Molly, and Sean were much younger, and they would play for hours in that yard with Mac. Michael looks up and smiles as he sees his mother. Him and Ryan run to the deck, she smiles as the look like miniature versions of Sheamus. The same red hair, the same little grin, their freckles even matching his. At the age of 10, they have already reached 5 feet and 7 inches each. They come on the deck and sit with Chandra. "Is dinner done? I am starving." Ryan says, who is a little on the chunky side. "Geez, Ry. You are always hungry." Michael says before sticking his tongue out at his twin. "Be nice to your brother." Chandra says grinning. "Well, Mom he is gonna be fat." He says, earning him a warning glance from both his mother and brother. "No, he isn't. He will fill out as he grows. Now I don't wanna hear anymore of that kinda talk." "I'm sorry, Ry." Michael says looking at his brother who looks wounded. "Go wash up dinner will be soon." She says looking at Michael. He gets up and obeys her words. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Yes, I am fine." He replies quietly. "You don't look fine, you like like your brother hurt your feelings." "He isn't saying anything anyone else isn't. I am getting fat." He says looking down. "Are the other kids in school teasing you?" She asks. "They do, but I just beat them up and they stop. I don't wanna beat up Mikey. I know he doesn't mean it." He says. "You know fighting isn't the answer. I don't want you getting in fights." "Dad says I should defend myself." He says. "I agree, you should defend yourself. But Ryan, you have a mouth. Use words to express yourself." She says. "I try, I really do. But I just get so mad." Chandra looks at him and smiles, "I know where you get that from." She says getting up, "Come on, son. Go wash up for dinner." She says and then walks to the door and inside the house to find Mary setting the table. "Looks nice." She says walking past her pre-teen daughter. "Mom, I am gonna be 13 soon. Can I have a party?" She asks. "You don't wanna go to where your father will be at the time?" "If Daddy wants to spend time with me on my birthday, he can come to me." She says. "Mary, that isn't very respectful." Chandra says as she makes the gravy for their mashed potatoes. "I am his daughter, he should come to me. He is the one being disrespectful." She says. "Mary Elizabeth! I will not tolerate you speaking of your father like that. He works hard so that we have everything we need, and you have everything in the world that a kid could want." She says. "No, I don't! I have a father who doesn't think his children are good enough to spend time with. That's why he uses his job as an excuse." She says challenging her mother. "I am done listening to you complain, go to your room until you are called for dinner." Chandra orders. "FINE!" Mary yells, as she stomps out of the kitchen, and through the living room, reaching the stairs she makes sure to stomp on each step as loud as she can. **

"**What was that about?" Molly asks as she walks in the kitchen. "Just your sister being a brat again." Chandra says as she drains the water from the potatoes, and puts them into a large bowl pouring in milk and adding butter and begins to mash them. "Could you ask Sean to let your father know dinner is nearly done." She says. "Sure." Molly says turning and walking off to find her brother. "Mom said to tell you to go and let Daddy know dinner is almost ready." She says when she finds Sean sitting in the living room. "Ok." Sean replies getting up to walk down the basement stairs. **

**He finds his father standing in front of the ring, just looking at it drinking a bottle of water. "Dad, dinner is almost done." He says. "Thanks, I will be up in a minute." He says looking in Sean's direction. "You alright?" He asks his father who seems distracted and far away. "Aye, just thinking." "You miss it huh?" He asks. "I do. Been doing it so many years, I am na sure I know anything different." He replies. "You may miss it, but we all miss you." Sean says before turning to head back up the stairs, Sheamus watches him walk away. "I miss all of you too." He mumbles to himself, feeling torn.**

**Sheamus walks into the kitchen after having taken a shower and sits in his spot at the head of the table. He looks around and sees most of his children happy, and awaiting his arrival. His eyes fall upon Mary, who looks very angry as she glares at her mother. "Something going on here?" He asks eying his daughter. "Nothing, Daddy!" Mary replies. "We are gonna have a nice dinner, leave your attitude at the door, Mary." Chandra warns. "Watch yer tone, lass." He warns shooting her a warning look. "I dona know what this is about but let's have a nice dinner, yer mum made fer us." He says. **

"**I hate being the middle child!" Mary says as she plays with her food. "What is that supposed ta mean?" Sheamus asks. "Molly and Sean are special cause they are the oldest and twins. Mikey and Ry and special cause they are the youngest and twins. Everyone knows Molly is your favorite, your little perfect Princess, and Sean can do no wrong. Mikey and Ry are identical and they look just like you and act just like you. I am not special...just plain Mary." She says. "I love all of ya the same." Sheamus says. "Mom can I be excused, I am not very hungry, and I have homework to do." Mary says. "Fine, I wanna see it when you are done." Chandra says as she glances at Sheamus who looks hurt by his daughter's words. **

"**Sheamie, don't worry about what she said. She is at a difficult age." Chandra says. "But is she wrong?" He replies pushing his plate away. "She is just as loved as the rest of the kids." She says looking at him. "Sean help your sister with the dishes would you?" She asks. "Sure, I will clear the table." He says sensing that his parents need to talk. **

**Chapter 88**

****A Week Later****

**Chandra walks to the front door as she hears the door bell. She opens it and finds McIntyre on the other side dressed very nicely. "Hi, Mac." She says letting him inside and looking at him strangely. "You sure are dressed up today. Are you taking Molly somewhere special today?" She asks as she closes the door. "No, she isn't expecting me. I wonder if I could talk to Sheamus?" He asks. "Sure, he is in the living room. Go on ahead." She replies. "Thank you." He says. "You're welcome." She says watching him walk into the living room. **

**Sheamus looks up and smiles. "May I speak with you?" Mac asks. "Aye, what's on yer mind?" He asks. "Molly and I really care for each other." He says nervously. "Sit down." Sheamus says. After he sits, Sheamus looks at him. "I know you care for each other." He says looking at Mac. "I love Molly, and there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for her. That includes giving her a good life. I would like your permission to ask her to be my wife." Mac says and then takes a breath. "Ya wanna marry me little girl?" Sheamus asks. "Yes." Mac says looking Sheamus in the eye. "How do ya intend on takin care of her?" He asks. "I am gonna train to be a wrestler, and when I am 18 I will try out for NXT. My parents have spoke of this, and my mother has given her consent to allow me to train while still in high school." Mac says. "Sounds like a good plan, but what if wrestling aint fer ya? It isna sa easy. It's a lot of work, and I dona want me daughter at home raisin babies all by herself." Sheamus replies. "I also intend on attending college to work towards a degree. I will do whatever I have to give Molly a good life and make her feel loved." He says. "I have one more question fer ya. And I want an honest answer. If I found ya lied ta me, there will be hell ta pay. Do you understand?" He asks looking at Mac very seriously. "Yes, I understand." "Do ya ask for me daughter's hand because ya truly love her, or is she pregnant? Now think before ya answer me, I want the truth." Mac looks at Sheamus, "Because I love her. Molly doesn't even know I am here, asking this of you." Mac replies. Sheamus looks at him, "Then yes, I give you permission. I have known you since the day you were born, and I would be honored to have you as me son-in-law." Sheamus says smiling. "Have you got her a ring yet?" He asks. "Yes." He says pulling a small box from his pocket, and hands it to Sheamus. He opens it, and smiles at ½ karat princess cut flawless diamond solitaire engagement ring. He closes the box and hands it back to him. "When were ya gonna ask her?" He asks. "I am not sure yet, when the time is right." He replies. "Take yer time, there is no hurry. I wona allow her ta marry ya til she is 18 and outta school." Sheamus says. "I completely understand. Dad says I have to finish school as well." Mac says as he stands up. "I have to go and help my Mom. Thank you." He says before turning and heading to the front door. **

"**What was that all about?" Chandra asks as she walks into the room with a basket full of laundry. "He came to ask if he could marry Molly." He replies calmly. "Marry her? They are way to young for that." She says. "You told him he can't right?" "No, I gave him permission." He says. "You what?" She demands. "Ya heard me, I didna stutter." He replies. "I can't believe you!" She says and then leaves the room, heading downstairs. Sheamus sits there and rolls his eyes, "I wonder why she is mad." He mumbles. **

"**She is 16 years old and he gives consent for her to get married! What is that man thinking!" She grumbles to herself as she carries a basket of laundry down to the washing machine. "Glad WE can make these decisions together!" She further fumes to herself as she sets the machine and leaves the room walking back up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Sheamus gets up and follows her. "Channie what's wrong?" He asks. She spins around and looks at him. He sighs as he sees the look in her eye. "I dona understand why you are sa mad." He says. "You don't understand?" She fires back. "Give me some space!" She says as she grabs a cigarette from her pack and heads to the sliding door. "Na, you are mad and I wanna know why. What did I do?" He replies. "I am too furious to talk right now." She says walking away from him. "God damn it, Chandra! Talk ta me!" He growls, and follows her outside. He stands in front of her as she sits on a bench and smokes her cigarette trying to ignore him. She sighs loudly. "You wanna know why I am so damned mad? Fine! I will tell you, since you are too damned stubborn to let me calm down." She snarls. "You are gonna let your 16 year old daughter get married! She is too damned young, and so is McIntyre. And I thought WE both were her parents. When were you gonna let me in on the decision?" She yells. "Channie, I am sorry. The boy came and asked me permission only ta propose ta her." He replies. "Is she pregnant?" Chandra asks. "Na that I know of." He says. "I also told him not until they are outta school. I didna mean ta piss ya off." He replies. "You should have let me decide too, I am her mother last I checked." She says still feeling her anger. "I am sorry, love. Can ya fergive me?" He says as he sits next to her and puts his arm around her, she shrugs him off, and turns to look at him. Fire still in her green eyes, "Don't do that again. These children have two parents!" She says looking at him, her eyes meeting his. "Alright, I was wrong." He says looking down. Chandra puts out her cigarette, and looks at him. She sighs at the hurt look on his face. "Baby, I am sorry too. I don't wanna fight." She says. "Me either." He replies before getting up and walking into the house. **

**She walks inside a few minutes later, and cleans the kitchen floor, and goes downstairs. She finds Sheamus working out, and stops to watch him for a moment and then smiles before she heads to the laundry room and takes the clothes from the washer and puts them into the dryer. As she leaves the room, she watches him for a minute. "I am gonna make you some lunch. Come up in about 30 minutes." She says. "Just come get me." He says. "Alright, Honey." She says before leaving him alone. **

**She finds a couple of steaks in the fridge and pulls out a bag of fries from the freezer and turns on the oven. With fries cooking she seasons the steak and puts them on a broiler pan and wait for the fries to cook. She walks back to the fridge and takes out a coke and opens it, setting it on the counter before she walks outside to have a smoke. "Damn it! Why was I so hard on him. I didn't need to yell at him." She silently berates herself. She puts the steak in the oven and walks tot he basement door, and walks down the stairs. "Lunch will be done in a few minutes." She says. "Thanks, I will be up soon." He replies quietly. Chandra sighs as she can still hear the pain in his voice. She looks at him, and then turns to walk back to the kitchen. **

**Once upstairs she sets the table, and turns the meat over. He walks and finds her waiting for him. "That looks good." He says kissing her on top of her head. "Sit down, enjoy your lunch." She says looking down at her plate. "Sheamie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me." She says. "I am na mad at ya." He says. "You are, I can tell. I can hear that you are in your voice. I can by the look in your eye." She says. "Darlin, I was hurt. Do ya think I would do anything that would harm any of our children?" He asks. "No, of course not." She says. "He hasn't even asked her yet, he was only askin me permission. I think Mac will make a fine husband fer her. And they have olways loved each other. He will na hurt her." He says. "I agree with all that. They are just too young to be thinking of such things." She says. "Channie, it aint happening now. I told him not til after they finish school." He says. "Maybe I just don't want my little girl to be so grown up yet." "And do ya think I do? Darlin, I am sorry. I should have included you in on it. Fergive me?" He says giving her a grin. She smiles, "Yes, how can I not when you look at me like that?" She says. "Then everything is right in the world again." He says going back to his lunch. **

**Sheamus sits at the table and watches Chandra clean up, and load the dishwasher. He gets up and walks up behind her, and puts his arms around her waist, and kisses her neck softly. "I love you." He says. Chandra smiles, "I love you too." She replies as she dries her hands and turns around to face him. She puts her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. He stands there and holds her enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "I am gonna go downstairs fer awhile. Na long though." He says. "Alright, Honey. The kids will be home in a few hours." She says and then watches him walk away. **

**Several hours later, Sheamus sits in the living room watching tv with Ryan and Michael, as Chandra is in the kitchen making dinner with Molly's help. "Like this Mom?" She asks. Chandra turns to see Molly cutting potatoes into chunks to boil. "Yes, that is good. You always wanna make sure that they are not too big or they wont cook all the way through." She says bring a pot of water over to her daughter. "Mom, thank you." Molly says. "For what?" Chandra asks turning to look at her daughter. "You have always been a good mom. I hope I can be half as good as you." Molly says as she continues with her task. "You will be a great mother someday." Chandra says. **

**Molly begins to set the table, "Mac asked me to Winter Ball." She announces. Chandra smiles, "That means we need to go shopping." She replies. "Does that also mean you are gonna take a billion pictures?" Molly asks teasing her. "Of course, your Daddy will be back at work by then." "Sean is going too." Molly says grinning. Chandra looks at her and grins, "That means double the pictures. I didn't know Sean was interested in a girl." He is taking Dana. She has a crazy crush on him." Molly says as she finishes setting everything on the table. "Took him forever to ask her." She continues. "Sean is just shy." Chandra says. "Too shy if you ask me." She replies. **

**Sometime later everyone is having dinner. Molly seems her cheerful self, Sean quietly eats his dinner, and Ryan and Michael seem to be having a conversation only they can understand, and Mary aimlessly moves her piece of roast around her plate. "Mary eat yer supper." Sheamus says noticing her. "Oh wow. Now you notice I am here?" She says. "Mary Elizabeth, I will not tolerate this attitude anymore." He says firmly. "Now eat yer supper, yer mum worked hard to make us a good meal." He says. "You love it so much...you eat it!" She snarls back at him. Sheamus looks at her, and then at Chandra. "What is wrong with your daughter?" He grumbles. "My daughter, she is our daughter. She is just mad and acting like a brat." She replies looking at Mary. "After dinner, and you wash dishes you will go to your room." Chandra says. "Why?" she demands. "You can stay until you can act like a member of this family. You DO NOT speak to your father like that." Chandra says sternly. "I don't speak to him like that? Figures you would protect him. Even when he is wrong!" She shouts. "ENOUGH! Be quiet and eat yer supper!" Sheamus yells, making the boys jump and look up at him. "I am not afraid of you! You can yell all you want! I am not one of your wrestlers!" Mary screams back at him. **

"**Geez, Mary. Just be quiet and eat. Why do you gotta make everyone miserable?" Molly says. Mary looks at her sister, "Shut up, Molly! Like you are so perfect? Oh that's right you are Daddy's little princess. You never get into any trouble. He does whatever you want." She snipes back. "I am not perfect, and Daddy has been angry with me plenty of times. But...I never disrespected him like you are doing now. Whatever your problem is...you need to get over it." Molly says. **

"**Would you like to know why I am mad, Father? Or do you care?" She says with a snotty tone to her voice. "I am very curious to know how I have wronged you. After all, you live in a fine house, you have two parents who love you. You have been given anything you have ever wanted or needed. And you will lose the snotty tone when you speak ta me." He says trying to hold back his anger. "You are never here! You never go to anything. You would rather travel around the world beating people up than be with us. We all know it!" She says. "I am working very hard, for all of you. Do ya think this life I have provided is free?" He says. Mary just looks at him and fumes. "Now, ya said yer peace, eat yer dinner." He demands looking at her as if he were warning her to say more. He looks around to see his wife visibly upset. Molly and Sean look at each at each other then to their little sister. Ryan and Michael sit there silently eating. "Does anyone else have anything ta say?" He asks. "No, Daddy." Molly replies, before she goes back to her dinner. Sean makes eye contact with him, and then follows suit with his twin. "Channie supper was delicious as always. I need some air." He says getting up and walking out the front door. **

**Molly glares at her sister, "Are you happy? You hurt his feelings you know." "Butt out!" Mary screeches. "Enough of this, Mary you will apologize to your father when he gets back." Chandra says firmly, as she looks around and sees that everyone is done. "Mary clear the table and do the dishes." She says before getting up. "Doesn't Molly have to help?" She whines. "No, she helped make dinner, and has done enough today." "Can I go to see Mac?" Molly asks. "Is your homework done?" Chandra asks. "Yes, I didn't have much and I did it right when I got home." She replies. "Yes, be back by 8." Chandra says. "I will." Molly says smiling and then heads for the sliding door. Chandra watches her walk down the well worn path between their homes. **

**Sean looks at his mother, "Is Dad gonna be ok?" He asks. "Yes, he will be fine." She replies trying to let the concern she is feeling show. Sean walks up leaves the room and heads to his room. Ryan and Michael walk into the living room and decide to play video games. "No, I wanna play Dad, you can be Uncle Drew." Ryan says, making Chandra laugh a little before she walks out the sliding door to have a smoke.**

**A few hours later, Sheamus hasn't returned. With Molly back and in her room, Sean sits in the living room with the boys. Chandra walks outside and lights a cigarette and pulls out her phone from her pocket. She dials his number, and it rings and rings, finally he answers. **

"**Hello." **

"**Sheamie? Where are you?" **

"**Me? Where are you?" **

"**Just tell me where you are, I will come and get you." **

"**If ya can find me." He says, and then hangs up. **

**Chandra finishes her smoke, and walks into the house. She stands at the bottom of the stairs, "Molly come down here." She shouts. Sean looks at his little brothers, "Stay here." He says as he gets up and walks to his mother, just as Molly makes it to her mother. "I need you to keep an eye on the kids. Sean I need you to come with me, I need you to drive your father's car home." She says. "Is Daddy alright? Did he get hurt?" Molly asks. "He is fine, don't worry your brothers and sister." She says. "Ok, Mom." She says as Chandra grabs her keys and walks out the door. **

**They get into her Viper and back out of the driveway, and head into town. "Mom, what is going on?" Sean asks. "I am not sure yet, but your father is quite upset. He has a lot of things on his mind. Mary's selfish fits aren't helping." She replies. "Is Dad thinking of retiring?" He asks. Chandra glances at him and then back to the road. "Why do you ask?" "He acts funny sometimes, like he is struggling with something. And I have seen him just stare at the ring in the basement with a far away look in his eye." He says. "Don't worry about it. He's just been off work for a long time. He misses it." She says. "Is this what you meant by its a hard life, you know being a wrestler." He asks. "That's some of it. You know Sean if he could be home always, he would be. It's his job to travel. He has provided us with a nice life because of it. And he has sacrificed his body for it. Just give your Dad a break." She says. "I am not angry with him, I understand." He says as they pull into the parking lot of a bar. She parks next to Sheamus' SUV and takes her key to it off her key ring and hands it to Sean. "Wait here for me." She says before getting out of the car. **

**She walks into the bar, and quickly spots her husband. He sees her and smiles. "What are ya doin here?" He asks. "I came to bring you home. Come on your wife misses you." She says. "Can I finish me drink?" He says. "Yeah." She says seeing that his glass of beer is half gone. "Ya want something?" He asks. "No, Sheamie we need to get home." She replies sweetly. "Olright." He says as he picks up the glass and drinks the rest of his beer. He stands up and stumbles a little, Chandra grabs him by the arm to steady him a little. "I cana drive." He says. "I know, I got my car." She says. **

**Sean sees them walk out the door and get out of his mother's car and walks over to his his father's SUV and gets in and turns the key and begins to back out of the parking space. Chandra helps him into the passenger side. "Channie, I'm sorry." He says. She looks at him and smiles. "It's alright, you got nothing to be sorry for." She says and then shuts the door. After she gets into the other side she turns the key and they head home. "Who is drivin me car?" He asks. "Sean." She replies. "Who is watchin the kids?" "Molly is." "I am a disappointment to you." He says. "No, Sheamie. You never have been. I don't wanna hear that anymore. You are good husband and a good father." She says. "Mary does na think so." He replies. "She is 12 and being a brat. It's a phase and she will soon get over it." She says as they drive along. **

**They pull into the driveway and park next to the his car, and then walk into the house. They see Molly sitting in the living room with Sean. Molly gets up. "I sent everyone to bed." She says. "Thank you, You and Sean get yourselves there. There is school in the morning." She says. Molly smiles, and Sean gets up and heads for the stairs following his sister to do as they were told. **

**Chandra gets Sheamus up the stairs and into their room. He sits on the bed, and pulls off his shoes, and undresses. Chandra looks at him and grins. She gets ready for bed, and then lays down with him putting her arms around him and holding him, until he falls asleep. **

**Chapter 89 **

**Chandra wakes up and smiles as she feels Sheamus' arms still around her. She sits up gently as to not wake him, and turns and watches him sleep for a moment. As she stands he grabs her wrist, "Where ya goin?" He asks still groggy. "I gotta the kids off to school. Go back to sleep." She says softly. She looks back at him, as he lets go of her and sees that his eyes are closed again. **

**She walks out into the hallway and hears that her children are already up and getting ready for school. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, she gets the coffee going before she walks over to the fridge and grabs a coke and takes a drink after opening it. She sets the cold can down onto the counter and pulls a cigarette out of its box, and walks outside. **

**A few minutes later she walks in and starts cooking french toast for the kids, when they all walk into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Sean asks. "French toast, are you hungry?" she replies. "Famished." He replies. Chandra smiles, "You are so much like your father." She says, turning to look at her son, who just looks at her strangely. Soon the rest of the children walk in all dressed in their school uniforms. Chandra sets the table and soon brings over the food she has cooked. **

**She looks at Mary who sits quietly. "When you get home from school, you will apologize to your father. And you are grounded for two weeks." She says. "Yes, Mom." She replies and then goes back to her food. **

"**How is Daddy?" Molly asks. "He is sleeping." She replies. "Mom, I am sorry for the way I behaved." Mary says. "Tell your father that. He was hurt by your words and actions. He feels disrespected, and unappreciated. He tries very hard to be a good father, and he doesn't like being away from his family, but it's his job." Chandra says. **

"**Remember I got wrestling practice after school." Sean says getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "Be home by dinner time." She says before he walks away and heads for the front door. "I have to go too." Molly says. "Have a good day in school." Chandra says watching her daughter leave the room. **

"**Alright you three, the school bus will be here soon." She says seeing that they are finished. They get up and walk to the front door, each picking up their school bags. "No fighting today, Ryan." She says looking down at her son. "I will do my best." He replies. Michael look up at his mother and smiles, "He thinks he has to stick up for me." He says. "He is your brother of course he does, you would do the same for him." She says. "I sure would." He replies. "Have a good day, Mom." Mary says as she follows her brothers to the school bus that just pulled up. **

**Chandra walks back into the kitchen and grabs a cigarette and heads back out to the deck. She sits down smokes, a few minutes later, she walks back into the house and grabs a cup, and pours steaming coffee into it and carries it upstairs. She grins as she watches him sleep, she giggles just a bit as he snores softly. She walks over to her night table and sets down the cup, and sits on the edge of the bed. She runs her fingers through his messy hair, and runs her hand down the side of his neck, and to his shoulder. "Sheamie wake up." She says. "Come back ta bed, Darlin." He says. "I brought you coffee, it's gonna get cold." She replies as he puts his arm around her and pulls her to him. "I dona care. I want me wife next at me." He says. She smiles and lays down with him, allowing him to hold her. "Are the kids gone yet?" He asks. "Yes, they left a little bit ago. Why?" She says. "Cause it's about ta get loud in here, and I dona want them ta hear." He says as he softly bites her neck. **

"**Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." She asks. "I'm hungry, but what I want is right here." He replies as he chews on her neck. She lays there and enjoys the attention. He pushes her shirt up and finds her breast, as he kisses her hungrily. She puts her arms around him, and slides her tongue in his mouth. He breaks the kiss, and look into her eyes, he moves her so she is half way sitting up, and pulls her shirt over her head, and lays her back down and just looks at her, and growls quietly. Chandra smiles, as her inside about melt. She looks in his eyes, as he does the same and leans down, supporting himself on his arms he hungrily claims her mouth. His tongue drives into her mouth as if she contained a magic elixir. Chandra wraps her long slender legs around him and puts her arms around his neck holding him close to her, and they seemingly get drunk on the taste of each other. With his engorged manhood pressing against her, he breaks the kiss, and looks into her green eyes that look back at him just as hungrily. He lowers his head and softly chews on her neck, burning a trail of his desire to her shoulder, and then down her breast. He finds an erect nipple and and gently bites it as he lets out a growl. She runs her fingers through his short crimson hair, as he moves to her other ample breast and gives it the same treatment. He moves down her flat belly, kissing nearly every inch of her on his way down. Finally he reaches her tiny black panties, not much more than a small piece of material covering her most intimate parts. Now sitting on his knees between her legs, he kisses the inside of her thigh just as he gets near center, he switches to her other leg, nearly driving her insane with desire. "Sheamie, I want you." She says nearly breathlessly. "Patience, love." He says as he pulls her panties from her body, leaving her completely naked before him. He looks down at her shaven center, and grins as the sight of her readiness evident as she glistens. **

**He leans down and kisses her belly, and moves down to her wet center. He ravenously licks and sucks on her swollen clit, until she nearly convulses. She reaches for him and grabs handfuls of his hair, and he puts his hand on her belly to hold her in place. Chandra lifts her hips, giving him better access, he moves his hands grabbing her hips, and laps up her juices, and bites and nips at her, knowing he is driving her crazy. Once he has enough, and can take it no more he looks up her and smiles at the sight of her disheveled hair and a red color to her normally fair complected face. **

**With one swift movement he enters her, making sure to watch the expression she gives when he slides his entire length into her at once. She gasps at his size, almost feeling as though a freight train had entered her. As he slowly moves inside of her, to allow her time to adjust to his width, his mouth finds her breasts, biting and sucking on her not even bothering to be gentle about it. He looks at her as she seems to be possessed he can feels her tight walls contract against him nearly sending him to his end. He slows down to nearly stopping. Chandra's eyes pop open suddenly. "Baby, don't stop." She says, as her body is wracked with pleasure. She looks down at her and grins, then pins her arms over her head. "Shh, I am not stopping." He says as he snaps his hips and slams into her making her nearly squeal. He holds her arms down with one hand, and with the other, he reaches for legs, placing on of them on his shoulder, she brings the other to the side of him. With arms pinned, he moves her legs to where she nearly folded in half as he drives into her harder and faster until she screams out her climax. **

**He slows down and looks at his wife, and grins mischievously and completely stops. He lets go of her, "Turn over." He says, looking down at her. Chandra's nearly skips a beat, knowing full well what he wants to do to her. She complies with his wishes, and turns over, getting on her knees. "Yer arse is far too white." He says, his voice containing more bass than usual. "Do you have a solution for that?" She asks. "Aye." He says as he pulls back his hand and swats her gently, which only makes her stick her ass in the air more. He moves over a little and grabs a huge handful of her long red hair, and wraps it around his fist holding her down. With his other hand he delivers a spanking that she won't soon forget. With her ass pink, he slides two fingers inside of her, her walls constrict against him so tightly. "Ya like that dona ya?" He asks. "Yes, I want more." She says her voice barely above a whisper. Sheamus grins, "Careful what ya wish fer." He says as he resumes spanking her, finally after she whimpers from the pain, he moves behind her, and grabs her by her hip and roughly enters her nearly slamming her into the headboard of their large bed. He lets go of her hair and grabs the other side of her hip and holds her in place as he slams into her, putting his weight behind it. As she screams out her end, he loudly growls and empties himself into her. Slowing his pace, he finally pulls out of her, and lays next to her, as she rolls over and lays her head on his chest as they both catch their breath. He puts his arms around and her holds her to him. **

"**Too rough?" He asks as he holds her and kisses the top of her head. "No, Babe. I loved it." She says as she strokes his face gently. "I love you." He says. "I love you too, Baby." She replies before sitting up, and looking around for her shirt. After putting it on she walks over to the window and opens it and lights a cigarette. He watches her as she smokes, "What's wrong?" She asks. "Nothin Darlin. You are just so beautiful." He says. Chandra smiles, "Thank you." She replies as he gets up and walks to the bathroom and turns on the water. She looks towards the open door, "Leave me some water." She says as she continues to smoke. **

**Several hours later Sheamus is watching tv, as the front door opens and Mary walks through followed by the twins. Sheamus looks at Mary and then looks away quickly, remembering his daughter's behavior from the night before. "Hi, Daddy." She says. "How was school taday?" He asks. "It was good." She replies not quite making eye contact with him. She turns and looks at her brothers. "I need to talk to Daddy. Go find Mom." She says. "Lads, how was school?" He asks. "It was fine." Michael says quickly." Ryan looks at him strangely. "Ryan did you have a good day as well?" He asks, looking into his son's eyes. "Yes, Dad." He replies. "Come on Ry." Michael says leading his usually dominate twins into the kitchen. Sheamus just watches them wondering what they are up to. He looks at Mary who still stands before him. **

"**Daddy, I am sorry. I should not have talked to you the way I did. I was disrespectful, and I hurt your feelings. I feel dreadful about it." She says. "I still want to know why you think that you have it so bad. Yer Mum and I love you very much. I know we have a big family, maybe you dona get as much attention. Fer that I am sorry." He replies. **

**Mary sits down on the couch across from him, she fidgets a little before exhaling loudly. "I was just being a brat. I know that you work hard, and that you can't always be home. But, sometimes I feel like you love Molly and Sean more. Molly has always been your favorite. And I am the only one who isn't a twin. I am just the middle kid. I was only being a jealous brat. I am sorry, Daddy." She says. Sheamus looks at her as he listens to her. "Would ya get me that photo album over there." He says. She obeys, and brings it to him. **

**He gets up and sits next to her on the couch. Flipping through a few pages hr stops. "You see that picture?" "Yes, you look very happy." She says. "That is you I am holding, that was taken only a few minutes after you were born. Did you know that I named you?" He says fondly remembering the day of her birth. "That's me?" She asks. "Aye, that's you. I was very proud that day. I have always been proud of you." He says turning a few pages. He finds one where Mary is only a few months old, she is laying on his chest sound asleep, as he does the same in his recliner. "That is you too. This was taken when I came home for a few days. I know I haven't always been around, but I tried to spend as much time with all of you kids when I had time off." He says. "Now, keep looking through that. This entire album is you. Yer mum made ones seperate for each of you. She made sure that I didn't miss much. But you are right pictures and videos don't it the same." He says as Mary keeps looking, and finds pictures of herself and her father through out the album. "Daddy, why are there so many blank pages?" She asks. "Because you are only 12 years old, there is so much more to put in there." "Daddy, I love you. I am truly sorry. I didn't realize, that maybe being away so much hurt you." She says. "I would be home if I could. But I dona have a regular job. I need you to understand that everything I do is fer our family." He says. "I do understand, but Daddy I really want you to come to my choir concert, I have the solo." She says. "Yer mum has told me when it is, and I will get the time off. I promise I will be there." He says and then smiles, looking at his second born and seeing so much of Chandra in her, but also a lot of himself too. "You promise?" She asks. He grins, "What do ya know of yer Da?" He asks. Mary grins, "You don't lie, and you keep your promises." She replies. "That's right. I will be there." He says as he puts his arm around her and holds her for a moment before letting her go. "Now, go get yer homework done." He says. "Can you forgive me, please Daddy?" She asks. "Of course." He says putting the book away as she walks off to the kitchen and joins her brothers at the table.**

"**Chandra walks into the house, carrying a few bags from the grocery store. "MICHAEL SHEAMUS FARRELLY GET YOURSELF IN HERE...NOW!" She shrieks. Sheamus looks at her, as she nearly scared the life out of him. He get sup and takes the bags from her, "Channie what's wrong?" He asks. "I got a call from the school, your son is big trouble!" She snarls. "GET IN HERE, I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!" She warns. Michael comes into the room, and looks at his father and then quickly looks away. Ryan goes to get up from the table as Sheamus walks in and begins putting away the groceries Chandra has just bought. "Stay put." Sheamus warns. Ryan looks at him and the exchange a look. "Is this why he was acting so strange?" he asks. "yes, Dad." "Unless you want to be under yer Mum's fire I suggest that you do yer homework and leave this ta her." He says. **

"**What is wrong, Mom?" He asks. "You know full well what is wrong. "Your teacher called me today, then the principal called me. In what world do you think that is ok?" "Mom..." He replies. "Don't mom me! You have been raised better than that. You don't hit girls...NOT EVER!" "But she was picking on me...and she was being very mean." "Then you walk away, you don't ever and I mean ever hit a girl." She says sternly. "You are grounded for a week. What did she do that was horrible? And who was it?" "It was Larissa Covington. And she said that we are dumb and dirty. And she said bad things. Ask Ry, he will tell you." He says. "What kind of bad things?" She asks. "Dirty things, Mom. I don't want to say. Plus she was hitting Rhoswen. I was protecting her." "Ryan Patrick, get in here." Chandra says. **

**Ryan walks into the room, "Is what Michael says true?" "Yes, Mom. He was protecting Rosie. Larissa was hitting her, and saying bad stuff cause we are Irish, and cause Rosie is Scottish. Mike just got sick of it, she has been picking on him all year. She even gets the other boys to pick fights with him." He says. "Alright, go back to your homework. Michael, you are still grounded, and you father is gonna have a talk with you later." She says dismissing her matching set of sons. **

**Sheamus walks into the room and pulls Chandra close. "Are ya olright?" He asks. "He can't hit girls, no matter how mad he is." She says. "I know, love. I will talk ta the lad later. Go have a smoke and calm down, you are shaking." He says as he lets go of her. **

**Chapter 90 **

**Chandra walks up the stairs and into Molly's room, she smiles as she sees her stuffing clothes into a bag. "We leave in 30 minutes." She says. "Ok, Mom. I am almost ready." She replies. Chandra walks off to check on Sean who is ready and about to walk out of his room. "You got everything?" She asks. "I think so." He replies. "30 minutes and we leave." She says reminding him. She walks down the hallway and walks into Ryan and Michael's room. She looks at them and smiles as they are playing instead of packing. "Boys, you need to get ready. Daddy needs to go back to work." She says walking over to their dressers and pulls out a few changes of clothes, and packs for them. "Now, get some more stuff together, I will be back in a few minutes to check on you." She says looking at them, before walking off to check on Mary, who she sees walking down the stairs carrying her bag. **

**Once downstairs again, she sees Sheamus who paces a little. She walks up to him and stops him, then stands on her tip-toes and puts her amrs around his neck, and holds him close. He returns her embrace, "What's this fer?" He asks. "Cause I love you, and you looked like you needed it." She replies. "Are you nervous?" She asks as he picks her up and kisses her. "A little." He says as he sets her down. "Baby, nothing to be nervous about." "What if me fans fergot about me?" He asks. Chandra grins, "I bet anything they didn't and have been waiting patiently for you to return." "I hope ya are right." He says. "You know I am." She replies smiling at him as the rest of their children come downstairs. **

**A few hours later they walk into a hotel lobby, and Sheamus checks them in. "We will go to our rooms, and drop our stuff off. Then I have to go to the arena. Everyone can either come with me, or hang out here until later." He says as they walk to the elevator. **

**Several hours later Chandra and the children sit in the locker room, the door opens and in walks Drew with Mora, Mac, and Rhowswen. Molly smiles at the site of her boyfriend. "Hey Channie, where is Sheamus?" Drew asks. "Vince wanted to talk to him." She says. "I wonder if everything is olright." He wonders as he sets down his bag, and begins to pull out his gear. "I am sure it's fine." She replies. "Come on kids, let's give Uncle Drew some space to get ready." She says getting up from her seat. Chandra and Mora lead the kids to catering and they all sit down and have some dinner. Mac and Molly sitting with each other, along with Sean. Who makes a face at them as they flirt with one another. "That is still me sister." Sean says smirking at Mac, who just looks up at him. "She may be your sister, but she's my girlfriend." he replies flipping it right back at his friend. Rhoswen sits between Ryan and Michael, along with Mary. Chandra and Mora grin as they watch the children. "Who knew are children would be so close." Mora says. "I know. It's nice." "McIntyre went out and bought something for Molly the other day." Mora says. Chandra looks at her curiously. "He did?" "Yes, I think he is gonna ask her." "Don't you think they are too young?" "I do, but it's not like they are gonna run off. Drew gave his approval, but gave the same stipulation as Sheamus." Mora says. "I know but they are only 15 and 16 years old." Chandra says as she watches them. "That's true, but they have loved each other their whole lives." Mora replies. "Maybe I just don't want my little girl to be so grown up." Chandra says before she takes a drink of her coke. "It's hard to see them as so grown up. I still think of Mac as a little boy. I remember when Drew brought me to meet him, he was such a sweet child. Reminded me so much of his father." She says, Chandra smiles at her friend, "He would be Drew himself if he were anymore like him. The way he looks at Molly is the same way I have seen Drew look at you." Chandra says. **

**Sitting in a corner of the room is Kane who just watches Molly. She looks around, and than grabs a hold of Mac's arm. She makes eye contact with the large masked man watching her, as he tilts his head just slightly sending shivers down her spine. Mac looks at her, "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah, I just got creeped out for a second. Kane is staring at me." She replies going back to her meal. Mac looks over in the direction Kane is sitting, and then quickly looks away as the large man gets up walks from the room. **

**Kane walks down the hallway, and finds and empty room and walks inside slamming the door shut behind him. He paces the room, clenching his fists, and shaking his head. "How you have grown Molly...I will have you." He mutters to himself, and then flips his hair back and heads out of the room. **

**Soon Chandra and Mora bring the kids back to the locker room and find Sheamus and Drew both ready for work. Chandra gasps as she sees Sheamus dressed in his trunks and boots. He looks up at her, and smiles. "We are gonna go find our seats." She says walking to him and running her hand down his chest. He pulls her to him, and wraps his arms around her. "Meet me back here after the show." He says. "We will." She says as he bends his head down and kisses her softly. "Good luck, Daddy." Molly says looking at her father proudly. He smiles, "Thank ya, Princess." "Kick ass, Dad." Sean says earning him a warning look from his mother. Mary gives him a hug, "You can do anything, Daddy." Mary says as she turns to follow her mother. "See you out there, Dad." Ryan and Michael both say at the same time. Sheamus smiles ear to ear as he watches his family walk out the door. **

**Drew kisses his wife, and hugs his children before they follow Chandra out. **

**Drew turns to Sheamus, "What was with Chandra?" He asks. "I dunno, she hasn't acted like that in a very long time." He replies. "I wish my wife still reacted like that." Drew says grinning. "Maybe if ya was as good lookin as me she would." Sheamus replies grinning. Drew just rolls his eyes. **

**Later in the night, Written in Your Face plays through out the arena, and the crowd erupts. Chandra sits in the front row with the children who are probably screaming the loudest. He makes his entrance, and pauses a moment in front of her, and makes eye contact with her briefly before climbing the steel steps and enters the ring. A moment later Christian makes his way to the ring. As he walks by, Sheamus' family he sneers at them as they yell insults at him, before getting into the ring. The bell rings, and Sheamus goes on the attack, sending the Canadian reeling into the ropes. Sheamus goes after him, landing hard fists into his face. Somehow Christian manages to get away from his assault, and tries to get him down but is meant with a clothesline knocking him down. Sheamus immediately goes for the Cloverleaf, but Christian makes it to the ropes, forcing Sheamus to break the hold. Once Christian gets to his feet he is met with a Brogue Kick, much to the crowd's approval. Sheamus covers him, and gets the 3-count and his hand raised and declared the winner. He glances over at his wife and children and smiles. He sees the proud look on his wife's face, making it all worth while. **

**Mary looks at her mother after Sheamus is in the back. "Daddy looked really happy." She says. Chandra looks at her daughter and smiles, "Yes he did." She replies. "Come on let's go back now." She says as the kids and Mora and her children all follow her. Security allows them to pass, and they walk to the locker room. **

"**Baby, you were great!" Chandra says looking at him, his sweat covered body glistening under the lights, and his formerly spiky hair wet, and half laying down. 'Fuck that man of mine is a sexy beast!' She thinks silently to herself. "Thank ya, Darlin." He says before grabbing his clothes, and heading for the shower. **

**Chapter 91 **

**Sheamus and Chandra wake before the children, she smiles to herself as he wraps his arms around her, and holds her close kissing the side of her neck. "Not now, the children." She whispers. He groans like a spoiled child, but continues to hold her. "Olright, we gotta get up anyways." He says. "Get in the shower and I will order breakfast." She says as she sits up and grabs a cigarette and lights it. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek before getting up and walking to the bathroom. **

**Chandra walks over to a small fridge and pulls out a cold coke, she opens it and takes a drink then takes another drag if her cigarette, before walking back over to the bed and sits down to continue waking up. With her coke half drank, and her cigarette smoked she finds a room service menu. "I would like a, order of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast. 5 orders of pancakes, a carafe of coffee, orange juice, and milk." She says. "Oh and a fruit plate." She adds almost forgetting to order herself something. "Will that be all?" "Yes, send that to room 206." She says before hanging up. **

**The interior door opens and in walks Ryan rubbing his eyes. "Mom?" He says walking over to her, and sitting next to her. "What's wrong, Son?" She asks putting her arm around him. "Michael keeps kicking me. How long til we can go home?" He says. "Don't you like coming to see your Dad at work?" She asks. "I do, but I don't like having to share a bed with Michael. He fights in his sleep." Chandra grins, "Since Sean stayed with Mac, last night maybe he will again. I will put Mary in with Molly and you can sleep without your brother kicking you." She says making Ryan smile. "I think that will be good." He says. **

**Soon Sheamus walks from the bathroom and sees Chandra and Ryan talking and grins. A moment later they are joined by Michael who glares at his twin. Molly and Mary soon join then, with Sean a few minutes later. "Ok, breakfast will be here soon everyone get to the table." She says as there is a knock on the door. Sheamus walks over and answers it, and let's the attendant wheel in the cart holding their breakfast. "Thank you." He says and hands the young man a 20. "Thank you." He says before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. **

**A few hours later, Sheamus grabs his bag. "I gotta get over to the arena. Channie bring the kids over later on. I've got a meetin and sparrin." He says. **

"**Dad, can I come with you?" Sean asks. Sheamus grins, "Aye, let's go then." He replies "I wanna come too." Molly says. "Come on then. I bet McIntyre will be there too." he says teasing his daughter. "Daddy!" She whines, making him laugh. Sheamus walks over and kisses Chandra, before the three of them walk out the door. **

"**Ok, who wants to go shopping?" She asks. Mary lights up, "I do." She says. "Let me call Mora and see if she is ready." She says picking up her phone. "Hey Mora, I got three bored kids did we still wanna go shopping today?" "Yes, it's just me and Rhoswen, Mac went with Drew already." Be ready in 10 minutes?" Chandra says. "I will meet you in the lobby." Mora says before hanging up. **

"**Me and Rhoswen can get make up." Mary says. Chandra looks at her daughter and raises an eyebrow. "You know you aren't allowed until you are 13. And Rhoswen is too young." She says causing Mary to pout. "Nail polish and lip gloss?" She says smiling. Chandra replies grinning, wondering how both her daughters became so girly, such the opposite of her. **

"**Mom, why do girls like to put that stuff on their face?" Michael asks. "So they look pretty." She replies. "Why?" Ryan asks. "You will understand when you are older. **

"**When was Molly allowed?" Mary asks. "The same as you 13 and not a day before" Chandra says turning to look at her daughter flashing her a warning look as she picks up her purse. "Now, let's go." She says. **

"**Don't worry Mary, Mom doesn't wear that stuff much. I guess after you grow up and get married you don't need to anymore." Ryan says as they walk into the elevator. "Really, Son?" "Yes, after you are married you don't go to no more." He replies. "It's a personal preference. I choose not to, unless your father takes me some where nice. Looks aren't as important that what is on the inside." She says. Both the boys giggle. "I would rather see the outside of a girl, than her insides." Ryan says laughing. "Who wants to see her guts." Michael says. Chandra looks at both of them and rolls her eyes. "I expect nothing less from boys." Mary says letting her annoyance with her brothers show. **

**After a few hours of shopping they end up at the arena. Chandra opens the locker room door with a sign on it that reads *Sheamus* **

**She gasps as she walks inside and sees Sean laying the floor, along with Mac next to him. Before anyone can see, she turns. "Mary, I need you to take your brothers, and Rhoswen down the hall and wait for me." She says very calmly, trying to hide the panic she is feeling. **

**After Mary and the children are out of ear shot, she drops to her knees and touches her son's red hair, and brings back her hand feeling something wet and sees blood on her fingers. "Sean Patrick wake up!" She almost instantly sobs. She looks around, "Where is Molly?" She wonders aloud. She looks over at Mora who has her adopted son awake and sitting up. He holds his head and groans in pain. "Take it easy, Son. What happened? Where is your father?" She asks. "Molly? Where is Molly?" Mac asks as his voice fills with panic. As the memories of being attacked come back to him, "NO! That asshole took her!" He yells. "What do you mean? Who took her?" Mora asks. "He fuckin took her! That Psychopath KANE!" He yells as Sean sits up. **

"**Seannie What happened?" Chandra asks as she quickly finds a towel and holds it to his head. "I tried Mom, I am sorry I failed. We both tried. He hit us." You have nothing to be sorry for. Either one of you." She says. "I gotta find her, Dad is gonna kill me." "No he won't." She says trying to calm down her son. "Auntie Channie, I am sorry." Mac says. "This isn't either of your fault. Where is your father?" She asks. "He and Drew had to talk to Mr. McMahon." Sean says. **

**A few moments later Sheamus and Drew walk down the hallway, and see Mary with the other children. Sheamus walks up to her, the worry beginning to build. "Mary why are you all standing out here?" He asks. "Mom said to, until she came to get us. She is in the locker room." She says meeting her own blue eyes with her father's matching set. **

**Sheamus looks at Drew, "I wonder what happened?" He says as they walk into the room. **

**Chandra bolts up from sitting with Sean, and with all the rage of an angered mama bear in her eyes she pulls back her hand and slaps Sheamus as hard as she can across his right cheek. "Where the fuck were you!" She demands. "I had a meetin. What in the hell did I do ta deserve this?" He asks as he puts his hand to the raised throbbing red spot on his face. "You were supposed to make sure they were safe! Looks at you son! Hell look around...where in the hell is your daughter? I will tell you, since you don't know!" She howls at him before he cuts her off. "I cana be in two places at once, now can I? I told them ta stay put til I got back." He says. "Where the hell is Molly? Sean you were supposed ta protect yer sister." He says. "Don't yell at him, he tried! I found him passed out on the floor and bleeding! Molly has been taken!" Chandra screams at him before her tears flow from her eyes. Sheamus grabs her and holds her tight. "Dona worry, Darlin. Me and Drew will find her, and whoever did this will pay." He says looking at Drew, who is looking over his son as he seethes. "Channie, who took her?" He asks. She looks up at him, "That bastard KANE! I want his head on a platter after you find our daughter." "If that much is left of him." He says letting go of his wife. She looks at him, and touches the red spot on his cheek. "I am sorry, Babe." She says. "I know, Darlin. Dona worry." He says **

"**Come on Drew." Sheamus says. He turns back to Chandra and then at Mora. "Get these kids outta here." He demands before he and Drew bolt out of the door. **

**Chapter 92 **

**Chandra mentally pushes all her fear and worry to the back of her head, and looks at Sean. Go and get your sister and brothers and bring them in here. He looks at her, and sees the worry all over her face. "Mom, I wanna stay here and help look for her." He says. "Do what I say, Sean." She says sternly. They exchange a look and then Sean does as he is told. "Auntie Channie, please let us stay and look for her. We can help." Mac says. "McIntyre I will not have either of you hurt any further." She says. Mora looks at her son, "No, Son. You heard Sheamus and Drew. We need to go back to the hotel." She says. "But Mom, I can't just leave Molly behind." "You aren't leaving her anywhere. Sheamus and Drew will find her, you will see her very soon." Mora says. Sean walks back into the room with Mary, Rhowsen, and Ryan and Michael. Mary sees the look on her mother's face, and nearly begins to cry. "Mom, where is Molly? Where is my big sister?" She says as her voice cracks. "Don't worry, your father is gonna take care of everything." Chandra says. "Now all of us are gonna go back to the hotel. We are gonna leave together and everyone is to stay close." Chandra says. "I still think me and Mac should stay behind, we can help. We are not little kids anymore." Sean says. "Damn it! Sean Patrick I said NO! Now you and Mac are coming with us and that is FINAL!" Chandra yells. **

**The door opens and Sheamus and Drew walk back inside. "What are ya still doin here? I said get these children outta here." Sheamus demands. "We are on our way, it seems that Sean and Mac wanna stay and help." She replies. He sense the worry and concern is her voice, he looks at Sean and Drew looks at his son. "As proud as we are that you wanna do that, but no. Yer mother's are right. We need you to protect them. Sean yer mum needs you, and I need you to be the man of our family right now while I look for yer sister." Sheamus says. "Mac, I need you to protect yer mum and sister as well. We are depending on the both of you." Drew says. Both the boys looks at them, and then each other. "Alright Dad." Sean says and looks around to his sister and brothers, his heart heavy missing his twin. **

**Sean here's the keys, take the kids to the car I am right behind you." Chandra says. Mora looks at her son proudly, "Come on, let's go." She says watching Mac put his arm protectively around his little sister and walks out after them. Chandra looks at Sheamus, "Find my lil' girl." She says before kissing him softly. "I will, Darlin. I promise." He says after her. **

**Chandra walks fast to catch up with Mora and the children, not watching where she is going, she runs into a wall of a man. After almost falling, he grabs her by the wrist, her first instinct is to jerk herself free of this person. She looks up and sees her old friend, Mark Calaway. She looks up at him and becomes relieved. "What's the trouble?" He asks. "It's Molly, she's been taken." She says, her voice cracking under the stress and worry. "Where is Sheamus?" "He is looking for her, along with Drew." She says. "Who has her?" "Your psychopathic deranged brother!" She says trying to hold back her tears. He looks down at her, his green eyes nearly piercing through her. "You get your kids, get to safety and stay there until your husband calls you." He looks over at Sean and Mac who had stopped to wait for her. "I know you won't let your fathers down."He says before looking at Chandra again, he rolls his eyes at her, and flips his hair. "You will have your daughter back." He says before walking off. Chandra stifles her fear, and walks to her children, and Mora with hers. Both the women walk from the arena with their children. **

**Sean unlocks the doors and gets the younger kids into the back seat, and goes around to the passenger side and gets in, as his mother climbs into the drivers side. He hands her the keys, and she starts the car, and looks into the mirror. "Seatbelts, everyone." She says as she buckles hers and puts the car into gear and they drive off to the hotel. Mora drives right behind her. **

"**It's ok to be scared, Mom." Sean says. "I am not scared, your father and Drew will find her. When they do there will be hell to pay." She says trying to be brave in front of her children. "Mom, I hope Dad finds her." Mary says, trying to hold back her tears. "He will, don't you worry." She replies and then glances at Sean, who looks exactly like his father at that given moment. "Sean Patrick, he will find her." She says trying to reassure him. "What if she is hurt? I should have protected her better." He says. "You tried, Son." "Not good enough, I am a horrible brother. I failed her, and I failed Dad. He will never forgive me for this." He says. Chandra looks at him as they pull into the hotel parking lot. "There is nothing to forgive, in fact I bet anything he is proud you were able to do what you did. There has not been a day of your life that your father hasn't been proud of you." She says. She turns to look at Mary and the boys, "Everyone stay close." She says as they all pile out of the SUV. **

**Mora pulls in right next to her, and she and her children get out of the car and they all walk into the hotel together. "We can go to me and Sheamus' room, and you kids can whatever you like from room service." She says as they walk into the elevator. As the doors close Mac's phone rings. He makes a strange face, wondering who would be calling. He takes it out of his pocket and reads a text message. He looks at Sean, as though someone punched him in the stomach, and then shows him the message. "McIntyre, who is that?" Mora asks, watching her son's strange reaction. "It was Molly. I better forward this to Sheamus. "What did she say?" Chandra asks. He hands her his phone and she reads **

***HELP! BOILER ROOM! SCARED!* **

"**Yes, send that to Sheamus." She says as her mind wanders to memories of when John Cena abducted her so many years ago. Mac sends the message to Sheamus. **

**Sheamus and Drew stalk the halls, having gone through nearly every corner and locker room of the arena as well as several other wrestlers including the retired Mark Calaway. He hears his phone ringing. "Maybe that's somebody with news." He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He reads the text from Mac. He looks at Calaway. "I know where she is! He took her to the boiler room." He says. "He better not have hurt her, I will make him pay with his life! Nobody messes with me family!" Sheamus snarls, as the three of them rush to where she is being held. **

**Chapter 93**

**Drew nearly has to jog to keep up with Sheamus, "Slow down." He says nearly out of breath. Sheamus stops as he spots a sledgehammer leaning against a wall. He grins as he picks it up, and turns to his friend. "Hurry up, one second he has is one second he has a chance to hurt her." He growls. Drew takes a step back not liking the look in his friend's eye. **

"**My father is gonna find me!" Molly shrieks as Kane just looks at her, and tilts his head slightly. "Your father isn't even looking for you." He says, and then laughs maniacally. "He is too! He WILL find me, and you will pay!" She says defiantly. **

"**Do you think you will be missed? He has many children, he won't care. But I want you, I am going to make you mine." He says as he pulls on his glove and clenches his fist. "You are a gross old man!" Molly screams at the huge masked man before her. "I see his fire in you, something I will purge you of." He says backhanding her. Molly whimpers from the blow. Now scared, she fights against the rope he has bound her to a small wooden chair with. **

**Kane paces the room, he begins trembling as he finds a dark corner and lowers himself so that he is sitting on the floor. He rocks back and forth, pulling at his own hair, ripping clumps of it out of his head. **

**Molly watches him, and becomes even more scared. "DADDY! DADDY PLEASE FIND ME!" She screams as loud as she can. **

**Kane bolts up and stalks over to her, he gets his face very close to hers. So close she can feel his breath on her face. He quickly wraps his large hand around her throat. "I said he isn't coming!" He growls before letting go of her throat and slapping her across her face with such a force that it breaks the skin over her cheekbone and blood trickles down her porcelin skin. "You can hit me all you want. The more damage you do, the worse my father is gonna do to you. He is gonna kick your head right off!" She says looking straight into his mis-matched eyes. **

**Kane tilts his head at her, and then grins. He unbinds her arms from the chair, and removes the restraints holding her legs in place. He grabs her by her long red hair, and drags her to the door. "Make a sound, and I will make sure you never do again." He threatens as he drags her from the room, dragging her down a darkened hallway. Kane brings her outside to a car, and her shoves her inside, banging her head on the frame. He rushes to the other side and gets in locking the doors and speeds out of the parking lot. **

**Sheamus and Drew find the boiler room and Sheamus throws the door open so hard it bangs against the wall on the other side. He lets out a pained howl as he sees rope and a chair. He walks farther into the room, and spots a few drops of blood on the arm of the chair. He reaches down and touches it, finding it still fresh. Out of frustration he completely demolishes the wooden chair wielding the hammer as if it were a toy. Drew goes to him, and puts his hand his shoulder, Sheamus spins around his weapon poised to strike at the interruption. As if reason seems to take over his rage just slightly. He drops the weapon, and falls to his knees, and catches his breath. "I am a horrible father!" He wails as his voice cracks. "No, you are not! You are an amazing father, you have such a bond with your children." Drew replies. "How? I cana even protect me own daughter! She's gonna hate me, my wife is gonna leave me, I am gonna lose everything that I love! You saw how furious Chandra is!" He says as tears burn the back of his eyes and threaten to flow. "You are Molly's hero. Your wife loves you like no other, she always has. Channie is just scared, she is a complete mama bear when it comes to her kids. Now, come on, let's go find Molly." Drew says helping his friend to his feet. Sheamus picks up the sledgehammer, and he and Drew walks from the room. **

**Down the hall, they run into McMahon. Vince looks up at them, and smirks. "You two need to get ready, you have matches." He says. "NO! Me daughter is missing." Sheamus says. "Not my problem. You wrestle or I fire you, and sue you for everything you are worth and ship your ass back to Ireland!" McMahon growls. "If he hurts her, it's yer ass!" Sheamus snarls in Vince's face. **

**Sheamus walks into the locker room and slams the door so hard that it shakes the metal frame. He paces the room, Drew watches him and swears he can see him practically smoldering. Sheamus destroys every piece of furniture in the room. The small couch, a couple of tables, and a chair are reduced to kindling. He throws back his head and a blood curtling sound comes from him unlike Drew has ever heard in all their years as friends, sending a chill down his spine. **

**Finally he grabs his bag and head to the bathroom. He turns on the water, and undresses, and steps inside and stands under the spray. He lets his pain rise to the surface, tears flow freely from his eyes, as images of Molly flood his mind. Memories of her as a baby, then a toddler, her first day of school, and how she grew over the years into the young woman she is now. He finally shuts off the water and pushes all his pain and worry as far down as he can. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, and grabs another and dries off his hair. **

**Soon he is dressed in a t-shirt and his trunks, he walks back into the room. He sees that Drew has cleaned up most of the broken furniture, and brought in two chairs. He walks in and sits down, and and tapes his feet and ankles, before pulling on his long socks, knee pads, and then his boots, finally he puts on his wrist tape. He looks over at his friend who looks at him with empathy. "I dona want ta work tanight. How can I, I just want ta die." He says. "I dona want ta work either. I would rather be out there helping ya find yer Molly." Drew replies. Sheamus looks at him, "I know." **

**As Drew goes into the bathroom to change, Sheamus picks up his phone. He finds Chandra's number, and calls her. **

**Chandra about jumps out of her skin, at hearing her phone ring. "Did you find her yet?" She asks. Sean and Mac both get up and move closer to her. "Give her some room, boys." Mora says. **

"**No, Darlin'. I am sorry. I did find where he was holding her, but he moved her before I could get there. Vince is making me work." He says. "That asshole!" She replies. "Please dona let the younger children watch tanight. They got me against Santino, I dona want them ta see me like that." "Alright, Honey. Baby, I know you will find her. Always remember I love you so much, and your children love you. Just bring me my lil' girl." She says. "I promised you I would." He replies. "I love ya me wife, I must go." He says. "I love you too, my sweet husband." She says before they hang up. **

**Sometime later Sheamus stands behind the entrance, his music blares through the sold out arena. He comes out and stalks to the ring, as he is greeted by the screaming crowd. He climbs the steel steps, and steps through the ropes, he looks around, the pain of his missing child evident in his eyes, as he wishes his family were here to watch him. Finally Santino Marella's music plays and he makes his usual entrance playing up to the crowd. **

**Once he is through the ropes, Sheamus walks up to him and clocks him hard square in the side of his head. Santino falls to the mat as he were a sack of bricks, before the time keeper has a chance to ring the bell. Sheamus drops to one knee and in a fury of rage, he throws both his fists into the Italian grappler's face over and over again, as if he were possesed. **

**Suddenly Kane is seen on the Titantron. **

"**Sheamus!" Kane says as he laughs just slightly. Sheamus turns and looks at the huge screen. "Yeah, that's right look up here." Kane says taunting him. "I have something of yours." He adds laughing even more, as he steps aside to show Molly. Sheamus looks at Molly, as she is tied to a chair, her arms and legs bound, and a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "That kid of yours has quite a mouth on her, I had to shut her up." **

**Sheamus turns and motions for a mic, and catches one in mid air. He looks over his daughter, and notices she has a black eye, and her busted open cheek. Sheamus puts the mic to his mouth, "Ya are a big man are ya? Beating up on a little girl? THAT is me daughter! Me flesh and blood! I will destroy you fer this! Bring her ta me NOW!" Sheamus demands. Kane laughs and tilts his head, "No, I am going to keep her. I am gonna make her mine." Kane says and turns to her and strokes her cheek. Molly's eyes get big, and tries to free herself from his touch. She looks at her father, pleading him with her eyes. **

"**Molly, Darlin, Daddy is coming. Dona worry Princess." Sheamus keeping eye contact with her. She nods her head in understanding. **

"**You know she screams for you." He says and then turns and tilts his head at her, "Soon she will be screaming my name." Kane says as he turns to face Sheamus, and grins at him making him look deranged. Molly gives her father a look, and then tears flow freely from her eyes. Sheamus feels his heart break at that moment, as the video feed goes dark. **

**Chapter 94**

**Chandra sits with Mora, Sean and Mac watching Smackdown, Sean looks at her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Mom. Dad will get her back. You know when he has his mind made up." He says. She looks at him, tears flowing freely down her face. "How dare that deranged asshole touch my child! Your father will be the least of his worries!" She says. "We should be helping to find her. I can't just sit here." Mac says his voice showing his frustration. "I will not have anyone else hurt by him. He already attacked you and Sean. Your parents are my best friends and we are all family. I owe it to your father to help your mother keep you safe. Now this is final! Neither you or Sean will go off looking for her. We will do what Sheamus and Drew asked and to wait for them." Chandra says as she gets up and grabs a cigarette and walks out onto the small balcony over looking the city. She looks out, and wonders where her daughter could be. **

"**You boys should try and get some sleep." Mora says as she gets up to check on her friend. She finds Chandra leaning against the railing of their 3rd floor room. "Chandra, you alright?" She asks. "As fine as I am gonna be I suppose." She replies sniffling back her tears. "He's put his hands on my baby. He isn't a man! I want his head on a platter!" She says. "I know hon. Sheamus will find her, you know he will. He will bring her back." "I know he will, or he will die trying." Chandra replies. **

"**MOM!" Sean yells from inside the room. Chandra about jumps outta her skin tossing her cigarette on the ground, she rushes back inside. "What is it, Son?" She asks the panic showing in her voice. She finds him sitting the a chair, doubled over holding his belly. "McIntyre, what happened?" Mora asks. "I don't know all of the sudden he was just hurting." He replies worried about his best friend. "Seannie, what's wrong?" Chandra asks, as she gets to him. "He is hurting her! I can feel it." He says through labored breath. **

**Molly screams as Kane delivers a blow to her stomach, trying to subdue her. "I will have you, whether you cooperate or not." He growls at her. Molly tries to escape his grip and hits at him, her tiny is fist no match for him. Kane just laughs at her. Kane belts her in the mouth and tosses her on the bed. "You keep fighting me, and I will restrain you. By the time I am done with you, you will forget all about that McIntyre Galloway." Kane snarls. Molly closes her eyes, and feels tears burn the back of her eyes, thinking of Mac. "I will never forget Mac, I will never stop loving him no matter how much you torture me! My father and Mac's father are looking for me, and trust me when they find you...you will be very sorry!" She screams at him, just causing Kane to laugh, and he holds her down and attempts to kiss her, Molly fights against him, but he is too strong. She does the only thing she can do, and bites him as hard as she can as he tries to slide his tongue into her mouth, and brings her knee up and nails him in the groin. He slaps her hard across her mouth busting her lip making her bleed, before he moves from her holding himself from the pain. "Fuckin' little BITCH! Just like your mother!" He growls. "I am fuckin bleeding!" Kane says, wiping blood from his mouth, and then walks into the bathroom. For a second Molly looks around looking for something to defend herself with, and realizes he has shut the door. She smiles, and gets up from the bed, and runs to the door. She flings it open and hits a dead run through the hallways and sees an elevator, but decides to take the stairs, it would be faster. **

**Sean finally sits up and looks at his worried mother, "I think I am ok now." He says. "Sean, you scared the hell outta me." She says. "I am sorry, I didn't mean too." He replies. Chandra puts her arms around him and gives him a hug, and then releases him. **

**Molly finally gets to the lobby of the hotel, and runs out the doors finding herself in the dark of the night. She reaches into her back pocket and realizes she still has her phone. She quickly dials her father's number. **

**Sheamus' picks up his phone, "Holy shit!" He says before he answers it on the first ring. **

"**MOLLY!" He says excitedly. "Yes, Daddy. I escaped, but I am afraid he will come after me." **

"**Where are you?" He asks. **

"**I am outside the hotel he took me too. I am not sure. I see a restaurant down the street." **

"**Can you see anything else? Street signs?" He asks. **

"**Washington street, there is a McDonalds. It's not far from the arena." **

"**Go there and wait for me. I can track your phone from the car." He says. **

"**Hurry Daddy! I am scared." She says. **

"**I am on my way, Princess. I love you, my precious daughter." He says. "I know, Daddy I love you too." She says as she runs to the McDonald's, and goes inside and waits. **

"**Hey, Molly." **

**She smiles, "Uncle Drew!" She nearly squeals. "How is Mac?" She asks. "He is fine, worried about you." He replies. "Yer Da is driving, he has been worried sick." Drew says. "I knew he would be, I am sorry to worry everyone." She says. "Dona worry on that. This wasna yer fault." "Is Sean ok? I know Kane hurt them." "They are both fine, with yer Mum." "Mom has to be freaked out." She says. "Yer Mum, is strong as they come." Drew says. "I can see you, I am gonna come out." She says. "Na, wait fer yer Da. Dona want nobody snatchin ya." Drew says. "Ok." She says before hanging up. **

**A moment later she sees her father walk through the door and she runs to him and she throws her arms around him. "Daddy!" She says as he picks her up and holds her close, both crying but in happiness this time. **

"**Come on, let's get you to yer Mum." He says setting her down, and putting his arm around her protectively and they walk to the SUV. He opens the back door, and makes sure she is inside securely and shuts the door before getting into the driver's seat and drives to their hotel. **

"**Daddy, I am sorry." She says. "Princess, you got nothin ta be sorry fer." He says as they drive. **

**Sheamus pulls into the parking lot, and picks up his phone. "Channie, I am here, gonna be up in a few. I didna wanna scare you." He says. "Did you find her?" She asks sadly. He can hear the stress, worry, and pain in her voice. "We will talk when I get up there." He says before he hangs up. **

"**You didn't tell Mom." Molly says as she unbuckles her seat belt. "I thought I would surprise her." He replies. Molly looks at her father, and smiles. "Daddy, you are a brat." She says. "I know." He says. **

**They walk into the hotel lobby, Drew on one side of her and Sheamus on the other, making sure nobody is gonna harm her. They make it to the room, and Sheamus slides the key card into the slot unlocking the door. **

**As he walks in, he is greeted by his wife, who hugs him and holds him tight, as if he would escape and disappear from her forever. "Channie, I got something fer ya." He says kissing the top of her head. "What Babe?" She asks letting go of him, and he steps aside. Chandra smiles, and grabs her daughter and holds her tight. Then let's go of her and looks her over. "Look at you, come on let's get you cleaned up." She says looking at her bruised and beaten child. "I love you, Mom." She says in near tears. "I love you too." Chandra replies. **

"**Where is Sean and Mac?" Molly asks, just as Sean hears voices and walks from the adjoining room. He smiles broadly as he sees his twin. "McIntyre...Come here!" He says as he walks to his sister. "I'm sorry, I didn't protect you." He says. "Come here." Molly says grabbing her brother by the arm, and hugs him. "You did what you could, I am safe now." She says and then sees Mac and smiles. **

"**Oh Honey, what did he do to you?" He asks wrapping his arms around her. "You don't wanna know. I am safe now." She says allowing him to hold her as much as he wants. **

**Sheamus watches, and his mind goes into Dad mode. Chandra grabs him by the wrist and stops him. "Let them have this, that boy has been worried sick. He loves your daughter." She says. Sheamus looks at her, knowing she is right. **

**Molly looks into Mac's eyes, and kisses him softly. "All I wanna do right now, is have a shower and wash his filth off of me." She says. "Molly did he...uh please say he didn't." Mac asks. She smiles, and strokes his slightly tanned cheek. "No, I wouldn't let it happen. He tried, but I fought as hard as I could. I did everything Mom and Daddy taught me. I escaped after he went to the bathroom to look after himself after I kneed him in the groin and bit the crap outta his tongue." She says. Sheamus looks at Chandra and she at him, then back at Molly, as she walks into the adjoined room and grabs something clean to wear and heads into the bathroom. **

"**Thank you." Chandra says as she looks at Sheamus. "Fer what?" He asks. "For bringing me back my lil girl." She replies before kissing him. "I told ya I would." He says as he pulls her to him and holds her close. **

**Chapter 95**

**Molly sits in her parent's room, feeling secure near them. Chandra soon wakes up, and moves from Sheamus' arm holding her. She sits up and reaches for a cigarette and lights it. She walks over to a small fridge and pulls out a coke and cracks it open taking a drink. Letting the caffeine wake her up. She looks over to the chair, and sees Molly is sitting in it, wrapped in a blanket. "Have you been there all night?" She asks. "Yes, I wanted to be near you and Daddy." She replies. "Is everyone else still sleeping?" "Yes, I didn't want to wake anyone." Molly says. Chandra sighs as she looks at her daughter's bruised face. "Mom, don't be mad at Daddy. He was at work." She says. "I know Honey, I am not mad at him." "Sean said you slapped him." Chandra looks away ashamed of her behavior. "I did, my temper got away from me, and I was scared and worried about you. I wasn't mad at him." She says. "Does he know that?" Molly asks as she looks over at her father, his cheek still pinkish from Chandra's hand. "He does, and he understands." She says. "There is nothing to worry about." Chandra says as she finishes her cigarette. **

**A little while later Mary walks into the room, "Molly!" She squeals running and hugging her sister. Molly accepts her sister's affection. "I missed you. We were all worried." She says. "I missed you too." Molly says. Mary looks at her, "Does that hurt?" She asks. "Not anymore." Soon Sean arrives with Ryan and Michael right behind him. The younger boys go to their sister and hug her. Sean looks at her and then looks away quickly feeling guilty. "Seannie, please don't look at me like that." She says, feeling his pain and guilt. "I should have protected you better." he says quietly as he looks down at the floor. "You did the best you can, and I couldn't ask for a better brother." She says. "What about us?" Ryan says. She looks at them and smiles, "You guys are great brothers too, but Sean is my twin, like Michael is yours. You know how close you and Michael are?" She says. "Yes, Ry is my best friend too." "Well that is kinda how me and Sean are. It's different cause he is my twin." She says.**

**Chandra walks out of the bathroom dressed. She grabs her key card and her purse. "Sean keep everyone safe, I am gonna go get your father some coffee. I will be right back." She says. "Are you sure you can trust me?" Sean says. "Sean Patrick, you listen to me. Of course I trust you, and so do your sisters and brothers. You should trust yourself." She says looking at him, he can see in her eyes that she means what she says. **

**Just as Chandra opens the door Drew is there with Mac. "Where ya headed?" He asks. "Just downstairs to get Sheamus some coffee, before he wakes up. "The children are alone?" He wonders. "Sheamus is in there, and they are fine." She says. "Well you are not safe walking around alone, with that lunatic running around." Drew says. Chandra glares at him, "Dona get mad at me, Sheamus would kill me if I let something happen ta ya." He says holding his hands up. "McIntyre, go and keep Sean company." He says. Mac smiles, "Sure, Dad." He says. "Oh he just wants to see Molly." Chandra says. Drew grins, "I know." He replies as they watch Mac walk inside and they close the door and walk towards the elevator. "I don't need a babysitter." She says. "I know, But yer my friend I wanna make sure ya are safe." He says. Chandra looks up at him and smiles. "I know, you care." She says. **

**Sheamus wakes up and notices Chandra isn't next to him, he sits up and looks around and sees he is surrounded by children. "What's going on? Where is yer mother?" He asks looking at Sean. "We all woke up, and Mom went to get you coffee." Sean replies. "I see Mac is here already. What ya couldna wait ta see Molly?" He says with a half grin teasing the boy. "Is Chandra alone?" He asks. "No, my father is with her." Mac replies. "Ya olright, Molly?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy. I have my family, everything is perfect." She says. "Olright then." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed. **

**Soon the door opens and Chandra walks in with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand and Drew right behind her. She walks over and gives it to Sheamus, and kisses his softly. She slides her fingers down the spot on his face where it still shows where she slapped him. "I am sorry Baby. I didn't mean it." She says as he sips the hot drink. "I know, love." He says looking at her and grinning. **

"**I have a few days off, why dona we all go home?" He says. "I think that is a fine idea, the children have missed quite enough school." She says. Molly looks at her horrified. "Mom, I can't go to school. Not like this." She says. "But, you will fall behind, and your grades have been so good." Chandra says. "Please at least till I don't look like I was used as a punching bag. I can do my work at home, and keep up." She asks. "Me and your father will have to discuss that." Chandra says, not really wanting to force her to go, before she is ready. "Channie, she just went through hell, let her stay home fer awhile if she wants." He says. Chandra looks at him, "Alright." She says. **

"**Come on, Mac. You have seen she is olright. We have yer sister and Mum ta look after. You can see her again soon." Drew says. Mac looks at Molly and leans in and kisses her softly. "I love you." He says. She smiles, "I love you, too." She replies, and then he joins his father. "Thanks, for looking after Channie." Sheamus says. "It was no problem." Drew says as he and Mac leave. **

**A few hours later everyone is packed and have eaten breakfast. "Drew will meet us in the lobby, and we will all go to the airport together." Sheamus says. "Molly I want ya ta stick close to me." He says. She looks at him, and realizes he is very serious. **

The Farrelly's and the Galloway's are set to head home. "Daddy, could I please sit beside Mac?" Molly asks her father, "Sure honey. If Uncle Drew will move over here." Sheamus said as he peered at Drew and asked with a single expression.

Drew smiled and said "Of course ya can. Co'mere lass." The tall, lanky Scot said as he got to his feet and offered his seat to Molly, who smiled at Drew and said, "Thank you." And paused long enough to give him a meaningful embrace. Drew returned the hug and then took his place beside Mora and just behind Molly and Mac.

"Molly and Mac sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Michael sang out as Molly sat beside Mac and settled her head on his shoulder. Sean turned to his younger brother and warned him, "You better knock it off. Don' tease Molly. Just behave." Chandra shut Michael up with one warning glare which said, 'Knock it off... NOW!' Then Michael was silent, but, Molly barely heard this as she was safe beside Mac and with her beloved family.

Mac lovingly put his arm around Molly and they looked at each other and smiled.

The flight went smoothly, when they landed, everyone got off the plane and went and claimed their baggage. Then they found their cars and the appropriated families got into their cars after Molly said to Mac, "I'll call you tomorrow." "Good night babe. Just get some sleep and I will talk ta ya in the mornin." The spitting image of his father, as Mac smiled at Molly the dimple so prevalent on Drew made it's presence known on Mac's cheek

Molly stroked that little dimple and smiled and asked, "For me?" "No one but yer own sweet self, babe." Mac smiled, Molly kissed that little dimple and then stole a kiss on Mac's very kissable mouth. Mac held her close and she felt the passion in him, she felt safe and secure.

Then he released her and their fingertips slipped from each other with a final affectionate gaze, they got into their parents cars.

Molly sat beside Sean and laid her head on his shoulder, "Tired sis?" He asked her with affection, "Very, all I want to do is sleep, good and deep in my own bed." She answered, "Dona blame ya a bit." He said as he put his arm around her, not quite like Mac, but similar.

Soon they were home and Sheamus turned to Molly, "So, is it good ta be home again?" There was no answer as Molly was sound asleep. "Sean. Get the bags in, I will deal with yer sister." Sheamus said, "Ok dad. C'mon Ryan and Michael, lets get these in." Sean said as he grabbed the bags and headed toward the door which Chandra already had open. Mary took a minute to look back as her dad lifted Molly easily and carried her toward the house.  
"Don't worry about the car babe. I have it." Chandra said as she hit the button that automatically closed the door and then locked them all securely. Once inside, Sheamus carried his daughter upstairs and put her safely in her bed and tucked her in, this raised memories of when she was much younger and he used to do this regularly. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good night darlin."

He walked out of the room and smiled as he looked back at her.

He came downstairs and told the younger children, "Go on up and get ready fer bed, it's nigh on eleven o'clock now." Mary, Michael and Ryan obeyed meekly, they knew, despite his being in a better mood for having Molly home, he was still in no mood to deal with unruly children.

"Son. I am so proud of ya, the way ya took charge of the situation while Drew and I were lookin fer Kane. I am very proud Sean. Ya did the Farrelly clan proud lad." Sheamus said as he gave his eldest son a bonding embrace, "Thanks dad. But, ya know I'd a done it anyhow. You and mom were so upset and besides, she's my sister." Sean said, he smiled and said, "I'm a headin ta bed now. G'night dad, and mom, see ya in the morn." Sean said his flame red hair a garble of red mass, he looked so like his father. Chandra couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile at Drew's Mac bounded out of the suv as soon as it stopped. He grabbed his bags and his mothers bags and sprinted for the door. Drew came up behind him and dangled the keys before his sons eyes, "Will these help?" "Uhhh, yes, dad." Mac grinned at his dad. Mora came carrying a very sleeping Rhoswen, they went into the house and Mac put the bags in the closet for the night. "Now, head on up ta bed son. Ya've had a long day." Drew said as he took Rhoswen from Mora and carried her to her room downstairs and put her to bed. "Right dad." Mac said and ran into the bathroom where he striped out of his clothes after closing the door and turned on the shower, he hopped in and the warm water that enveloped him reminded him of the warm and tender embrace of Molly, the girl he so passionately loves.

He finished his shower and got out after shutting of the water, and dressed in his red tartan pajama bottoms and his white tank top, and turned to the bathroom mirror and carefully, brushed his teeth. Feeling all nice and clean and ready for bed, the young Galloway flung open the bathroom door and there, stood his father who smiled at him, "Ya look fine lad, now, off with ya." And Mac headed to his room. He picked up the framed picture on his nightstand of Molly and kissed it carefully, "G'night love." And he hopped into bed and snuggled down and fell asleep.

Over at the Farrelly house, Sheamus and Chandra were lying in bed when they were startled by a blood curdling scream. Sheamus leaped out of the bed, "MOLLY!" And he ran for his eldest daughters room, he flung the door open and flipped the light on. He found her huddled in a small ball, the girl screamed when the light came on, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, "MOLLY!" Sheamus called, the terrified girl flung her eyes open and looked at her father, "DADDY!" She screamed as tears poured like a hard rain down her sweet face, she flung her arms around Sheamus' neck and sobbed, "I had a horrible nightmare! It was HIM! He had his filthy hands on me, and... Oh daddy, he made you, Sean and Mac watch while he raped me!" She sobbed and sobbed, "There baby, it's alright. Daddy's right here." He said holding his sobbing and trembling daughter till she quite literally cried herself to sleep.

He laid her down and covered her up. He did go back to bed as well, but his wary ear was peeled to the sound of his child. The night passed fitfully. In the morning, Chandra crept out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Sheamus. She quietly crept in and checked on Molly who lay asleep but clearly still very disturbed by last nights nightmare. 'Poor girl.' Chandra thought, and the concerned mother leaned over and kissed her daughters pristine cheek.

Chandra walked into the kitchen and opened the small drawer near the back door and took one of her cigarettes. She then stepped outside and lit it. She was smoking her cigarette when she remembered she forgot her Coke. She turned to sneak back in and grab it, and ran into Sheamus standing there with her Coke in hand. "Ya fergot somethin love." She smiled at the boyish expression on his face and cracked open her Coke. "Thank you babe." She said as she took a sip. "Molly had a bad nightmare last night. I swear, by the Livin God above, I'm gonna kick Kanes arse clear back ta wherever he perceives ta come from." Sheamus said, "Babe, I want him to pay as much as you do. This was just malicious bullshit! He's no kind of man taking out his frustration on a poor innocent girl. I tell you Sheamus, I want his balls hanging from the rear view mirror of my Viper!" Chandra was clearly enraged, Sheamus cringed slightly at the very thought of a fellow mans jewels being so indignantly discarded. 'Even a bastard like Kane.' He thought. After another hour, Chandra had breakfast made for the children, who were soon to be off to school. Molly got up and searched her closet for her school wear, 'Perfect.' She thought as she grabbed her best black jeans and her Sheamus' "Brogue Kick" gray t-shirt. Then, she got her under things and made her way to the bathroom. She went in and carefully made ready for her shower. The silver Celtic braid locket around her neck made her smile as she caressed it, inside it was a picture of the man-child who had captured her heart, "Mac." She said dreamily as she tenderly kissed the locket before taking it off so as not to get it wet in the warm water.

She disrobed and stepped into the warm water, she closed her eyes, but in a minute she flung her eyes open as if startled, the vision of Kane was planted and would not be up rooted for a time. She shivered in spite of the warmth of the water. She quickly finished her shower and put her locket back on and dressed carefully, 'At least that bastard didn't take my precious locket. I couldn't bear it if he would have put his filthy hands on you.'

She came out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, her mother handed her a nice glass of orange juice. Molly took it and took a sip, it tasted good and felt good going down. "Thanks mom. Is daddy still here?" She asked, "Yes, he's in the front room." Chandra said smiling at her daughter safe and sound at home, "How are you this morning, Molly? Do you think you should go to school? You just had a traumatic experience. Maybe you should stay home and rest." "Mom, I really appreciate your concern, but I am alright and goodness knows I will never get over this if I am not allowed to just learn to deal with it." Molly smiled and hugged her mom, "Can I have a peach melba smoothie for breakfast?" She asked, "Peach melba? Molly, you never... Yes, of course you can... I will fix it up right away." Chandra smiled at her daughters unusual request.

Molly went into the front room, she approached her father and looked at him meaningfully, "Daddy. I am so sorry about last night. I guess I am just a big baby." "Nonsense girl. Ya been through hell and back again. No one alive could blame the way ya feel. And if they think less of ya fer it, they can go straight ta hell." Sheamus said, Molly smiled and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you daddy."

There came a sudden knock at the door. "Who in the world can that be?" Sheamus wondered as he went to answer the knock. He opened the door and there stood Mac, with a lidded box, "Ya come ta take me girl ta school in a box have ya laddie?" Sheamus said with twinkling eyes, "Huh? No. I came here with this..." And he unlidded the box and revealed Molly's schoolwork. "How did ya..." Sheamus began, "I told Mr Toliver that Molly was not ready ta come back a school just yet and so I got permission ta get her work an bring it ta her." Mac smiled his fathers boyish smile, "And what of you?" Sheamus asked, Mac turned revealing a loaded back pack of his own work, "And what excuse did ya give Mr Toliver fer yer own absence?" Sheamus questioned his best friends son, "Excuse? Ah, I am the son of the Chosen One... I simply told them someone had ta help Molly with her work." Mac smiled, "An he bought that?" Sheamus asked, "Well, no, but I think he understands." Mac said with a Celtic brandished wink.

Sheamus threw his head back in a regale of heartfelt laughter, "By God but yer yer fathers lad and make no mistake on that! Damn c'mon in lad." "Mac? What are you doing here, hon?" Molly asked, "I brung ya some presents. Mathematics, Science, Engli... er uh... Language, Literature and Writing. I have mine as well, so we can study tagether. Aye?" The eyes of McIntyre glittered like twin stars, Molly looked at her dad, Sheamus nodded, "Ya can study on the dinin room table." "Deal!" Mac said, Molly smiled, "You did this for me?" "Of course love. Ya need a lil tlc right now. And that means home with yer family." Mac answered as he put the paraphernalia on the table, "Molly, here is your smoothie." Chandra said and she saw Mac, "Why Mac. What are you doing here?" She asked, "Just figured Molly could use a break from it all fer taday. Tamorrow we return ta our paparazzi as usual." Mac said, "Would you like a smoothie then, hon?" Chandra asked, "No thank you Auntie Channie. I ate at home." Mac answered, "Speakin of yer house, is yer da up?" Sheamus asked, "Aye sir. He was fixin everyones breakfast while mum got Rhosie up and ready." Mac answered, "Excellent." Sheamus said and Michael, Ryan, Mary and Sean came into the kitchen and saw the set up for Molly and Mac, "Does this mean Molly ain't goin to school?" Michael asked, "No, she needs a little time to heal." Sheamus said, "But moooom..." Michael started, "Never mind. Michael. Just come in and have your breakfast." Chandra said, and they younger kids filed into the dining room, Sean motioned to Mac to come talk in private, "Sup bro?" Mac asked, "I know why your doing this. Thank you. I dona need any of them goddamn assholes at school snipin remarks at her, I'd have ta bruise me knuckles on their faces." Sean said, "That's what I figure. Ya know we need ta buff up so we can kick Kanes ass personally." Mac said, Sean laughed softly and popped Mac's right shoulder firmly but carefully, "YOU need ta buff up lil Drew. I am pretty buffed up, we gotta get you in shape. Remember when yer da was in Irish Whip Wrestlin? He was small. Then he came ta WWE and buffed up nicely. You can too lad." Sean said, "I think it's great, we both have da's we can be incredibly proud of." Mac smiled, "Sure are. And we'll make 'em proud when they finally retire and we become the new faces of WWE." Sean said, "YYYYYEAHHHHH!" Mac hooted and he and Sean exchanged high fives.

Sheamus only looked at the spirited boys and smiled.

After breakfast was eaten, Michael and Ryan did their very best tooling around going to the bathroom and looking for supposedly misplaced stuff. "OH DARN! It's 8 a clock, the bus is gone, we can't go to school now." Michael smirked with mock irritation. "Oh but you can." Sean said, "Nu-uh, the bus is gone and we are not gonna walk." Ryan grinned, "No, you don't have to walk." Sean grinned back, "Then, what?" Michael asked, "TA-DA!" Sean sang out as he produced his car keys, "AW MAAAAN!" Ryan whined, Molly and Mac laughed along with Mary, "DON'T under-estimate Seannie." Molly said reproachfully.

After everyone had left for school, Mac and Molly settled down to their schoolwork.

"Babe, I am gonna go speak ta Drew, da ya need me ta pick up anythin fer supper while I am out?" Sheamus asked, "You might pick up some potatoes to go with the steaks." Chandra said, "Ok, is that all?" Sheamus asked, "All I can think of at the moment." Chandra answered, "K' be back by supper time." Sheamus said, "Well I hope before that, since I'll need the potatoes, besides, it's only eight o'clock in the morning." Chandra teased, "Olright wife, dae ya tease me, or it's sorry ya'll be tanight." Sheamus grinned, "SHEAMUS! Not in front of the children." Chandra rolled her eyes. Sheamus laughed as he picked up his keys and left.

Once outside, he got into his car and drove down the small road connecting the two properies and to the home of his best friend, he got out and went to the door and knocked. In a minute, Drew answered the door and Sheamus looked at him seriously, "Drew. Molly had a nightmare last night. And it's all cause of that big red retard!" "Oh my God. I was rather afraid somethin like this was gonna happen." Drew said, "I dona care. I want that piss drinkin bastard's balls hangin from my ceilin fan!" Sheamus said, "Then do it. Call McMahon and tell him ya want the Big Red Retard in a match." Drew answered, "Good idea, but what reason do I give him?" Sheamus asked, "What reason? Bullshit man, he put his hands on yer daughter! That, my man, is reason enough." Drew said with wide eyes. "Yeah. YEAH! YER RIGHT LAD! THAT BASTARD HAD NO RIGHT TOUCHIN ME GIRL! I WILL DEMAND THAT MATCH!" Sheamus howled ruefully. "GOOD MAN! If ya need back up, I am right there with ya." Drew promised, "GOOD! LETS GO NOW!" Sheamus said, "Now? Are ya daft man? First, he's na in Titan Towers yet, and second, it is only eight o'clock and he'd have our asses." Drew reasoned, "Right. Well, tamorrow is Smackdown and we WILL leave first thing in the mornin and make our demands straight up!" Sheamus said and he and Drew exchanged forearm thumps and Sheamus turned and walked away, "Catch ya tamorrow mornin Drew." The Irish giant said, the Scotsman watched him walk away, "Who was at the door, sweetheart?" Mora asked, "Sheamus, we were just discussin our work tamorrow." Drew said, "Oh? Smackdown?" She asked, "Yes. He is very strong on revenge against Kane." Drew said, "I can't blame him a bit. That bastard put his hands on Sheamus' wee lass. Had it been Rhosie, they'd have ta lock me up ta save that bastard from me!" Mora said, Drew smiled, "No doubt m'love. No doubt." He kissed her on top of her head and thought about when they found Molly, the fear in her eyes and voice, the terror absolute in her very essence. 'I'll na blame ya a bit, if ya rip his pecker off and ram it down his bloody throat. Na a bit.' The Scotsman thought.

Later on, when Mac came home, he told his dad, "Kane needs his ass kicked royally and by God, if I were big enough ta do so, I'd kick his ass so hard he'd have ta part his hair ta take a shit." "I understand yer frustration Mac, but, curb yer mouth lad. He'll get what's coming ta him and when he does, trust it will be ugly." Drew said, Mac tossed his back pack on the table, "She had a nightmare last night, dad." The irritated son of the Chosen One said, "Sheamus was here earlier. He told me everythin. But Kane doesna need an ass kickin, he needs a reckonin." Drew answered, Mac turned on the tv to the WWE movie, "See No Evil" starring Kane, Mac glared at the tv and flipped it off before changing the channel.

Drew grinned he agreed with his sons action. The day passed and after supper, Drew was ready to leave with Sheamus who was there right at 7 p.m. And still plainly pissed. "Let's go Drew." He fairly demanded, Drew said nothing, he knew the fiery rage within this man he called his brother.

They arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana, they went to the locker room where they found Alberto Del Rio, "Have ya seen anythin of either Kane or McMahon?" He asked "No, sorry, can't say I have." Del Rio answered, Sheamus took off in search of McMahon leaving Drew with Del Rio, "What is with Sheamus?" Del Rio asked, not unkindly, "Remember when Kane abducted Molly? The lass has nightmares now, it's a mental trauma, Sheamus is pissed and I dona blame him a bit." Drew said, "I don't either. That had to have scared that chica silly." Del Rio said, "She had a bad nightmare and my son went over yesterday and stayed with Molly." Drew mentioned, "Was it to be helpful or because of his amorous feelings for her." Del Rio said, Drew shot him a warning glance, then grinned and said, "Ehhh well, probably then."

Sheamus found McMahon's office and did not knock, he fairly Brogue Kicked the door in, McMahon jumped with a serious start. "WHAT IS THE..." The WWE CEO began, "SHUT UP AN I'LL TELL YA! I AM HERE TA ASK... NO! I DEMAND A MATCH AGAINST THAT ASSCRACK KANE! I DEMAND IT!" Sheamus raged, "YOU demand?" McMahon repeated, "DAMN RIGHT! THAT BASTARD PUT HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER! I WILL HAVE SATISFACTION AGAINST HIM, OR BY THE GOD O' IRELAND I'LL NA BE RESPONSIBLE FER WHAT HAPPENS TA KANE WHEN HE MEETS THE CELTIC RAGE!" Sheamus' temper actually scared McMahon, "Are you talking about that incident last week?" McMahon asked, "IT WAS NO INCIDENT! THAT BASTARD KIDNAPPED ME DAUGHTER! I WANT HIS DAMN WHANKER IN THE RING! NOW!" Sheamus' rueful voice thundered, Drew, Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal stood outside the office, it was only obvious the conversation as you could hear Sheamus bellowing like an angry bull. "What kind of match do you want then?" McMahon asked, "I WANT A RETRIBUTION MATCH! IF HE KICKS MY ARSE, I LEAVE WWE FER GOOD! BUT! WHEN I KICK HIS ARSE BACK UP INTA HIS MOTHERS CRACK, HE GETS A PERMANENT RESTRAININ ORDER, CANA COME NEAR MY FAMILY EVER! UNCONDITIONALLY! THAT IS ALL I WILL ACCEPT! NO FUCKEN HOLDS BARRED! IS THAT CLEAR? GOOD! I'LL SEE THE BIG RED RETARD IN THE DAMN RING IN FIVE MINUTES TA SIGN THIS CONTRACT!" And the Irish monster turned and stormed out, fairly knocking Slater on his butt, he glared at Drew, "C'MERE DREW!" He motioned deliberately, meekly the Scotsman followed.

Slater and Mahal just stood there, "Man. Remind me not to piss his ass off." Slater fairly whispered, Mahal simply nodded as they watched their friends hurry away.

"I got the match with that bastard. It's gonna be me or him, Drew. A retribution match!" Sheamus said seriously, "WHAT? DAMMIT SHEAMUS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA THINKIN?" Drew shot back, "Drew, it's the only way ta get rid o that bastard." Sheamus insisted, "Are ya sure, my friend? I'd hate ta see yer career go ta hell." Drew handed a bonding embrace with his friend. "I'll be fine Drew. Pray ta God Kane survives this onslaught. It'll be alright lad." Sheamus stroked his dear friends long brown hair. Then, he headed to the front where McMahon had the ring set up for the contract signing. He had surely spoken to Kane by then.

He hit the ramp and saw McMahon and Kane in the ring. He glanced over his shoulder and Drew was following him, 'Loyal as a puppy.' He thought about his friend. Sheamus climbed into the ring and advanced to the table, he glanced back, Drew stood near the ring stairs, he waited anxiously, his blue eyes fixed on Sheamus.

Sheamus sat down opposite Kane, his steel blue eyes fixed in unbridled hate for this monster who laid hands on the daughter of Sheamus Farrelly. "Gentlemen, before we sign these contracts, let me just say, this match is going to be brutal and relentless. You both are aware of what is at stake here?" McMahon said as he sat at the left hand of Sheamus, "Yes." was all Kane said, "Sure do. Is yer insurance paid up, fella?" Sheamus said with a confident grin, Kane glared at him and. "Ok, with that in mind, Kane if you will sign the contract please." McMahon said, Kane took up a mic and spoke, "Before I do, I just want to say; Sheamus, your little girl will never grow up unless you allow it. I was just trying to make a woman out of her." Kane said as he lowered the mic and picked up the contract, found the proper area and signed it, he then popped it back onto the table.

"Ok, thank you, Kane. Now, Sheamus, if you will be so good as to sign the contract as well, it will be official." McMahon said, Sheamus looked at the contract and then picked up his mic and spoke, "Make a woman out of her are ya? Well fella, in case ya didna know it, it's supposed ta be done by a handsome lad, not a filthy pig as yerself. But, since yer gracious enough as ta sign the contract and allow me the privilege of kickin yer arse back ta hell where ya came from, then, I will do it... GLADLY!" Sheamus lowered his mic and took up the contract and signed and handed it to McMahon and then in a cat fast reflex with perfect mobility, he leapt onto the table and kicked Kane in the chest knocking him over and the Celtic monster dove onto his opponent and beat him relentlessly. "SHEAMUS! SHEAMUS! STOP RIGHT NOW!" McMahon shouted, Sheamus glared up at McMahon, "This match WILL take place, but, not till the main event on Monday Night Raw... You have all weekend to ponder what you have set yourself up for. Now both of you... GO!" McMahon said, and Sheamus grudgingly got up and made his way out of the ring and stormed backstage, Drew stood as if turned to stone. Kane charged toward the backstage too, but stopped and glared at Drew, the Scot's eyes widened as the Big Red Machine, advanced and grabbed Drew's throat and shouted, "YOU'RE ASSOCIATED WITH HIM! YOU ARE NOTHING!" And he flung Drew as hard as he could against the ring post, hitting his head hard on the unforgiving steel ring-post. the Scot fell hard and lay motionless. Kane laughed, and shouted, "DID YOU SEE THAT SHEAMUS? I SENT A MESSAGE AS TO WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT! SEE YOU MONDAY, CELTIC LOSER!" Sheamus came running back out as Kane stood imposingly over his victim. "HE'S NA INVOLVED IN THIS! IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME, YA BIG RED RETARD!" Sheamus howled.

Kane picked Drew up and fairly threw the Scot at Sheamus, landing him at his friends feet. "HE'S ASSOCIATED WITH YOU! MAKES HIM FAIR GAME!" Kane shot back, Sheamus picked up Drew and carried him backstage. He laid his friend on a massage table and looked at him, 'Damn you Kane.' Sheamus though, then said, "Are ya alright lad?" Sheamus said as he patted Drew's cheek, the Scot responded grudgingly, "I'm alright, Sheamus. Remember, this is about Molly. Na me. I can take care of myself." Drew answered as Sheamus helped him sit up-right. "Ya took a hell of a pop there lad." Sheamus said checking the back of his friends head, "I'm fine. Just need ta rest a second." Drew said, "No time for that. You have a match versus Zack Ryder, next." Booker T informed the wounded Scot, Drew threw his head back and moaned, "Dammit man, he just took a bad pop, give him a break." Sheamus growled, "He's a professional wrestler. He can take a bump or two." Booker answered, "Last time he 'took a bump', he got thrown off a damn stage by the Worlds Biggest Retard. That may ha been years ago, but, I'm sure ya remember it." Sheamus narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but this is not that incident. Get ready McIntyre." Booker said and left, "Ferget about him Drew." Sheamus said, "N-no, it's alright. I will go whip Ryder's ass, then I will go ta my room and lie down." Drew got up and made his way to the dressing room to make ready for the match.

'Ya gone too far this time. Ya terrorize me wee lass, then me brother? No, ya gone too far, it's beyond even personal...' Sheamus thought, he looked up as Drew made his way out to the ring as his ring music hit the airway. "Kick his arse good Drew!" Sheamus called, Drew gave him the thumbs up. As soon as Drew was out to the ring, Sheamus plucked up his phone, and called Chandra, "Hey babe, the deed is done, I WILL have retribution fer Molly, but na till Monday." He said, "I want you to kick his ass up into his forehead." Chandra said, "Oh, trust me, I will, I have all weekend ta allow this ta fester and brew. It willna get any better, it's gonna get ugly as Kane's face itself!" Sheamus promised, "GOOD! Then Monday that Big Red Monkey-Ass gets what he deserves!" Channie spoke in her fine Irish temperament, "That's my girl. And I would like all a ya in attendance when I do. I want Mora, Mac and Rhosie there too." Sheamus said, as he peered from behind the barrier to see how went Drew's match, Ryder entered the ring, only to be met by a fast flying boot to the face as he stepped under the second rope. Since Ryder was in the ring the match had officialy begun. Drew then grabbed him and jerked him up to his feet, and holding Ryder's arms he kneed him in the gut, at which time, Drew set up the Future Shock DDT, and executed it, as only he could, then Drew pinned the "Long Island Iced-Z" and the official counted, "1-2-3! Ok ring the bell!" and Drew got to his feet and had his hand raised in victory. Sheamus smiled with pride.

"Of course Drew's family will be there. They are family as well." Channie said, "Sure are." Sheamus said, "Do you have a match tonight?" Channie asked, "Aye, against, Antonio Cesaro. It is up after this next match." Sheamus said, "Then go. Kick his ass royally!" Channie encouraged her man, "Oh, trust, I will." Sheamus said, Drew came back-stage just then, "EXCELLENT MATCH, LAD!" Sheamus chirped to his best friend, Drew smiled big and happy as the two exchanged knuckle-bumps. "Who did Drew beat?" Channie asked, "Ryder." Sheamus answered, "Tell him, sis is proud of him." Channie said, "Yeah, hey, me wife says ta tell ya she's proud of ya, ya crazy Scot." Sheamus said, Drew gave a thumbs up and said, "Thank ye Channie. I gotta go shower!" "Then go, and we'll see you and Sheamie later." Chandra answered, "I gotta go too babe. I have ta get ready fer me match against Cesaro." Sheamus said, "Ok babe, kick his ass, but be careful." Chandra said, "Yer amazin. Ya know I'm gonna get hit, yet ya tell me ta be careful." Sheamus said, "Well, I am your wife. I worry." Chandra said, Sheamus grinned, "Alright love, talk ta ya soon." "Love you babe." Chandra said, "Love ya too sweetheart." Sheamus said and they hung up.

Chandra sighed, she knew the coming battle between Sheamus and Kane was going to be brutal if not flat out bloody. "What have you set yourself up for?" She wondered as though talking to her husband.

After Smackdown was taped and the set up torn down and all the excitement was died down and there was dead silence as Sheamus glared at the ring where only 2 hours ago, he destroyed Antonio Cesaro, "Yer hungry fer the fight. That's good. Keep that hunger and ya will be just fine." Drew said as he handed his friend an ice cold Coke, "Thanks lad, but I could use somethin stronger than Channie's Coke." Sheamus fumed, "Ok, but only one." Drew said, and they left to find a pub.

They arrived at Finnegan's Irish Pub, "HEY! IT'S SHEAMUS AND DREW MCINTYRE!" The bartender called out, "HEY!" Came a chorus of fans, "HEY GUYS!" Sheamus called back, Drew according to his shy nature, hid behind Sheamus as best he could until he could bring his character to surface, till then he remained quiet. "Are ya gonna kick Kane's ass whenever ya get the chance?" One man asked, "Bet yer Blarney Arse I am. He's taken this ta a whole new level. He's gonna have ta have my boot surgically removed from his mouth." Sheamus said, "Are you gonna be with your pal? You know, brothers to the end?" Another man directed that at Drew, "Well of course he will. Me brother ain't gonna leave me hangin. He'll be right there with me." Sheamus said as he put his arm around Drew. The Scot just grinned, "Of course. Ya didna think I'd leave Sheamus ta swing, now really." Drew managed, "What'll ya have gentlemen?" The bartender asked, "I'll have a..." Sheamus began and Drew broke in, "Two Dram Slams! One less soulful." The bartender began to mix those drinks, "Hey, Sheamus, that deal with your daughter Molly, was that for real?" One fan asked, "TOO real. That son of a bitch went far over the limit. This will be ratified this Monday on Raw, when me and Kane square off in a Retributions Match, it's gonna be as ugly as Kane himself." Sheamus said, "What's a Retributions Match?" The bartender asked with interest, "If he wins, I have ta leave WWE fer good. But! WHEN I kick his arse back ta Uglyville, he will have a permanent restrainin order from my family." Sheamus explained. The crowd roared their approval, Drew took up his Slam and took a sip, a special bonding pride between the Scottish warrior and the Irish giant. Brothers could not be closer.

The night wore on and around 2 a.m. Sheamus and Drew left Finnegan's after a ton of photos and autographs. "Ya just have ta keep yer fire renewed at all times." Drew said, "Trust my friend. When the bell rings Monday night, Kane'll na know what hit his ugly face." Sheamus said, Drew grinned, "It's too late ta catch a plane home and neither of us are in any condition ta drive." "Yup. Looks like hotel fall out fer us." Sheamus slurred, after 8 Slams he was pretty well hammered, even Drew after 13 Slams was mightily buzzed himself. They made their way to a hotel and bought a couple of rooms for the night. Drew fell asleep immediately, but Sheamus lay awake thinking about his up-coming match with Kane, 'This will be ugly. This will be his ultimate downfall.' He thought, "As God is my witness." He spoke the latter aloud.

Morning came and Sheamus called Chandra, "Sorry I didna get home babe. I was too wound up and me and Drew got a little hammered so we just bunked last night. Yer na mad at me, are ya?" Sheamus said, "Babe, Molly had another nightmare last night. It was a bad one, she was so scared, woke up screaming. It makes me wonder what that son of a bitch really did to her." Chandra said, Sheamus was silent, he hated what was running through his wife's mind, but truth was, it crossed his as well.

"Babe?" Chandra prompted him, "Uh, sorry babe. I was thinkin. Yeah, I too wonder often what the hell happened while he had her. I really doubt he raped her, I mean he'd have his Big Red Arse banned from WWE faster than a cat sneeze, besides, she'd a na been as calm as she was when we found her. But, the trauma she feels is quite real, and must be dealt with." Sheamus said, "If he had raped our girl, Sheamie, you wouldn't be having this match, cause there wouldn't be enough left of that bastard to stuff behind a match head." Chandra fairly growled, "Understood babe. Understood." Sheamus answered with a big grin on his face, admiring his wife's vicious motherly courage and protective spirit.

"I gotta wake up Drew and we'll be on our way home. See ya soon babe." Sheamus said, "Ok, love you babe." Chandra said, and they hung up. He got up and went into the bathroom and undressed to shower, he thought about the monster that terrorized his daughter.

The warm water felt good and he relished in it. His mind relaxed to the point where he was able to think of other things besides his fiery rage. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. He dried off and dressed carefully. 'I gotta get Drew up.' He thought and went into the front room. He was greeted with Drew sitting there with a carafe of coffee, and two plates of hash-brown cubes, bacon, eggs and steak. The Scot was showered and dressed, "Whoa! Nice surprise, Drew, thank ya lad." Sheamus noted that his friend had already poured up a perfect cup of fragrant coffee. Sheamus sat down and proceeded to partake of his nice hot breakfast. While they ate, Sheamus made it clear, "Chandra said Molly had another nightmare." Drew sighed, "Yeah, I agree lad, this has indeed, gone too far." Sheamus said, "Ya just go in there, straight hollow. Kick his ass and take names later." Drew said, "Ya know I will." Sheamus said. They ate and made ready to leave.

They caught the plane home and all the while in the air, Sheamus boiled, he was so angry, he could barely think. They landed at the airport and caught cabs to their separate homes.

Sheamus got out of the cab after it pulled up to his house. He paid his fare and thanked the driver. He went into his house where he was greeted by Chandra and his children. He was nearly mauled. Everyone tried to tell him their updates at the same time, he just smiled and listened as best he could.

The happy day wore on and Sheamus caught up with all the news of home-life. Night came and Sheamus was sound asleep, when a blood curdling scream woke him. "Molly!" He said in a terrified voice, he ran as fast as he could to her room, where he found her sitting up in her bed, she was breathing hard and fast, with her blankets pulled over her face. "Another nightmare?" Sheamus asked as he went over to her and held his terrified daughter, she couldn't speak so she only nodded. "Damn yer eyes Kane! Ya will PAY!" Sheamus spoke under his breath. The weekend wore on and on and FINALLY, Monday came and Sheamus woke promptly at 4 a.m. He got up quietly to not disturb Chandra, he made his way to the kitchen and flipped on the light. Popped a onion bagel into the toaster, put bacon into the microwave, plucked up his phone and called Drew, "Aye? If this is an emergency, speak, otherwise, go ta hell." Drew drawled sleepily, "GET YER ARSE UP GALLOWAY! WE'RE HEADED TA MADISON, WISCONSIN!" Sheamus growled, "Huh? What? Sh-Sheamus? Y-Yeah, I'll be ready, I just have ta get dressed and eat." Drew said suddenly awake, "Just get dressed, we'll eat at Mari's. Make sure ya have everything lad. And MAKE SURE MORA, MAC AND RHOSIE ARE THERE!" Sheamus roared, he ate a quick snack and grabbed his gear and wallet and took his car keys and left $500 on the kitchen table with a note;

_Did not want to wake you babe. Here is money for you and the kids to come to Madison and attend the show, I promise it will be epic._

Then he left and went to the garage and got into his car and left. He drove as fast as possible for Mari's and parked his car. He went in and Mari Paloma, a Greek man in his early 30's greeted the Irish giant, "Sheamus, hows it going? Are you gonna kick the devil outta Kane tonight." "Sure am Mari. I want two of her steak and egg breakfasts, hash-browns and orange juice. It's me and Drew, he will be here soon." Sheamus said, and at that moment he and Mari looked out into the darkness and saw Drew walking slowly. "You ok Mac?" Mari asked when the Scot entered, "Yeah, just still tired. COFFEE PALOMA! AND NOW!" The lanky Scot shouted playfully, Mari got the Celtic wrestlers their coffee while their breakfast cooked. While the men ate, Mari told them, "Ya know the seven o'clock gang that comes here to watch wrestling?" "Yeah." Sheamus and Drew said simultaneously. "There is a pool for three hundred thousand dollars riding on you beating Kane's ass Sheamus." Mari said, "I have all the faith in the world that Sheamus can and will kick Kane's ass straight back ta uglywille." Drew chirped, "No doubt." Sang Mari, as the three friends exchanged high 5's. After a while the food was ready and the Celts ate gratefully. They then readied to leave and Mari smiled and gave them two thumbs up as he shouted, "GOOD LUCK GUYS!" The two men waved their farewells and headed to the airport.

They made the flight and were in mid-flight, while Drew slept, Sheamus thought, thought hard, that bastard Kane... Scarin the hell out of Molly like that, "BASTARD!" Sheamus shouted, and everyone on the plane looked at the angry Irishman. This embarrassed Sheamus who leaned toward Drew hoping the sleeping Scot would wake up, secretly, the wily Scot was smiling to himself and silently chuckled to himself too.

They landed in Madison and made their way to the arena. Sheamus met Chandra and the kids, Sean was excited, oh how he waited for this. Molly was in two minds, she felt safe with her father, mother and siblings, and there was Uncle Drew and Mora and her beloved Mac. Rhoswen looked at Molly, "Don't you worry Molly, that big red stupid won't touch you, or I'll kick his dumb ass all over the place." "Rhosie! Really, you're not tall enough." Molly smiled. They got into the rented car and drove to the arena, it was beginning to rain when they pulled up. They went in and found themselves backstage. "Welcome Mrs Farrelly and Mrs Galloway and all your lovely children, I have your reserved box seats ready." The tall, thin girl of about 25 years old indicated. Then Chandra anxiously peered around, looking for Sheamus, "Where's your father?" She asked Sean, "He left with Drew for the backstage." The strapping boy answered, "Oh, I was hoping to be able to talk to him before hand." Chandra said, her voice expressed her disappointment, but they followed, Nora, the greeter to the box seats and showed them the VIP box just for them with snacks and drinks for them. Sean and Mac gasped with delight and went to the snack bar and fixed two plates of nachos. Mac glanced at Molly and made her a well stacked taco salad. Molly smiled her approval and went to the drinks bar and got her drink and Mac's, Sean got his own.

Chandra and Morag got the food for the other children and themselves, then they settled back and waited for the show to begin.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! I'm Michael Cole, along with Hall of Famer; Jerry "the King" Lawler. Coming to you live from Madison, Wisconsin, where we have a brutal 'Retribution Match' with the Celtic Warrior; Sheamus, taking on the Big Red Monster; Kane." The announcer said, "Boy, you said it, Cole, it's been two weeks since Kane abducted Molly Farrelly, the beautiful young daughter of the Celtic Warrior. And you gotta know that's what this is all about." Lawler agreed, "Yes, that is exactly what this is about, Kane's unjustifiable acts against the innocent, Molly Farrelly, unthinkable, and King, you gotta know, Sheamus is livid at the thoughts of Kane putting his vile hands on his lovely daughter." Cole said, "Yeah, and Molly is indeed lovely. Thank God, she looks like her mother." Lawler said, "That not withstanding, this match is gonna be a war to end all wars." Cole agreed, "Well, Sheamus' best friend, Drew McIntyre, has his hands full tonight as well, as he faces off with the Big Show." Lawler added, "WHAT? DREW NEVER SAID A THING ABOUT A MATCH AGAINST Big Show!" Morag fretted, "Mora, he's gone against very strong opponents before. He'll be alright." Chandra tried to alleviate her friends fears, 'Big Show? Really?' She thought though.

Mac's eyes flashed open, "My dad, versus the Big Show? HMPH! No sweat. My dad can beat that ancient relic." Mac smirked, "Now, now, Mac, the Big Show has been a big name for many years, even long before you were born, Little One." Chandra said, Mac smiled and said, "Yes, Auntie Channie. I looked him up in Wikipedia." Chandra giggled, "Oh, you are SO much like your father." She commented, Morag gazed upon the handsome young image of her beloved husband.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First approaching the ring, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 235 lbs. THE MIZ!" Lillian Garcia said, as Mike Mizanin appeared from backstage and made his way to the ring. "And, his opponent..." The words were lost to Molly as she thought about what her beloved father was putting on the line for her. His very career, which he holds almost as dear as his family. She peered at her mother, she could clearly see the expression of worry and concern on Chandra's fair face. Before she realized what was happening, Sean leapt to his feet and cheered, the Miz had beaten Alex Riley. Molly felt a little embarrassed as she was not paying much attention to the show.

Before she knew it she heard, "Making his way to the ring, from , weighing in at 498 lbs, THE BIG SHOW!" Lillian announced, as his music; hit the airway, Morag felt a shiver run down her spine as she knew what this match was about. Mac jeered the "Worlds Tallest Athlete" knowing he was taking on his father, Sean glanced at Mac, he was fiercely loyal to his Uncle Drew, and soon joined Mac in jeering the massive giant.

Before the Big Show entered the ring, and turned toward the stage.

The music "Broken Dreams" hit the airway as Lillian announced, "And his opponent, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 255 lbs. DREW MCINTYRE!" The crowd erupted with admiration and respect for this man who would valiantly take on this giant to help the cause for Molly's revenge. But none more ardently than Morag, Mac and Rhoswen. The icy-eyed Scot barely acknowledged his beloved family as he had to remain in character while he was working. He made his way to the ring and got in, he glared at the Big Show. The official called for the bell and the match was on.

Big Show advanced and grabbed Drew by his arm and whipped him into the ropes, which propelled the Scot back toward the waiting monster at which time he was scooped up and slammed hard onto the mat. Morag cringed at that sight, she turned slightly away as Big Show grabbed Drew's hair and jerked him to his feet. Drew unloaded with a series of powerful uppercuts, this sent the giant reeling enough for Drew to mount an offense. The Scot ran against the ropes and catapulted himself at the giant, which knocked him to the mat. Drew got up and as Show was on his knees attempting to get up, Drew delivered a powerful bicycle kick to the face of the giant.

Mac and Sean cheered wildly at that point, "SWEEEEEEEEET DAD!" Mac shouted with all his might, then things turned. Drew attempted to pin the giant, but was unsuccessful. Then Big Show got to his feet and repeatedly punched Drew in the stomach, this, naturally, caused the Scot to double over, "C'MON DAD!" Mac wailed. Then Show picked Drew up and threw him hard against the ring post, knocking him loopy, he then grabbed Drew's hair and jerked him to his feet and repeatedly slammed the Scot's face on the turnbuckle till his face was split open and bloody, then the giant jerked Drew to his feet and delivered the WMD punch to the already dazed Scot, rendering him completely unconscious. The Big Show then pinned the Scot, as the official counted, "1-2-3, ok ring the bell." Mac, with great concern instinctively, leapt over the security barrier and ran to the ring to check on his father, the Big Show was still in the ring and watched the smaller version of Drew McIntyre slide, effortlessly under the bottom rope. He then leapt to his feet and faced the Big Show, "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT UP ON OTHERS JUST CAUSE YOUR THE WORLDS MOST LARGEST RETARD? TAKE ME ON, YA UGLY PIECE OF HOG SHIT!" The angry son of the Chosen One growled viciously, Big Show drew his massive fist back to lay waste to Mac as well, then Vince McMahon's voice came over the mic, "Wait a minute Big Show. I can't allow you to hit him, he is a fan after all. If you hit him, he can sue us off the map. McIntyre Galloway. Please, return to your seat, so we can continue our show please." Mac picked up a mic and replied, "AFTER I check on my da. He's hurt and needs attention." "He will be cared for McIntyre. Now please, return to your seat." McMahon continued to reason with Drew's son, Then the medics came out and tended to Drew, then and only then, did Mac return to his seat. The medics helped Drew backstage and tended him. "DREW! YA ALRIGHT LAD?" Sheamus asked his friend who was still seriously dazed. Sheamus narrowed his eyes and set out for the front stage area, he stormed the stage like the French stormed the Bastille'. He made his way to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"HEY! BIG SHOW! YA LIKE BEATIN UP ON DREW DO YA? WELL, HE IS A PRO-WRESTLER AND HE'S USED TA TAKIN SUCH HITS! BUT! KANE, OH, KANE! YA SAW WHAT YER BUDDY BIG SHOW DID TA DREW? WELL KNOW THIS! COMPARED TA WHAT I AM GONNA DO TA YOU FELLA! DREW WAS NEVER TOUCHED, EVEN BY THE BIG SHOW! GET YA READY KANE! THE STORM COMES AND IT COMES QUICK!"

Then the lights went out and Sheamus stood there in the darkness, he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. It was Kane, he was coming. But, there was no entrance music, no sound of commotion anywhere, so where was Kane?

Sheamus soon got his answer. From within the darkness, Kane made his way into the ring and attacked Sheamus from behind, in the dark. The lights came on to find Kane relentlessly beating Sheamus, Chandra was horrified but also thought to herself, 'This is exactly something Kane would do.' Sheamus, found his second wind and made his way to his feet after Kane relinquished the beating. Then Sheamus rolled out of the ring and found a steel chair, he folded it up and got back into the ring, Kane stared at Sheamus who fiercely clubbed Kane with the chair. Then after the initial blow, Sheamus repeatedly hit Kane, a total of 15 times.

This was far from over, Sheamus then got to the top turnbuckle and launched at Kane with a flying drop kick. Kane, who was already on his knees, felt the massive force of Sheamus big boots crash into his mouth as the drop kick connected and in an instant, Kane's mouth was bleeding and the people in the front row swear they saw Kane's teeth fly. This knocked the big guy onto his back, Sheamus went for the cover, "1-2-" But Kane managed to kick out. Sheamus then repeatedly stomped on Kane's head, then he kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. Kane was barely responsive as Sheamus ran over and grabbed the ring bell. He ran back to the ring and repeatedly clubbed the huge grappler with it, finally the official saw the tell tale signs of blood, and called for the match to end, "Here is your winner; SHEAMUS!" The crowd went wild, but none more so than the Farrelly's and the Galloway's The two clans came over the security barrier to join Sheamus, who had secured a mic, "I said I'd beat the hell outta Kane, and by God, I did just what I said I was gonna do." Sheamus said as he tossed the mic back to the announcer. He greeted his families and the show ended with the clutch headed backstage to check on Drew, the Scot was sitting up, smiling and fairly flew off the couch to embrace the victorious Irishman. "Ya did well lad, ya did well." Drew said as tears streamed down his face. Molly was so relieved she just sat for a moment and thought; 'It's FINALLY over.'

**Chapter 96 **

**A few weeks later Sheamus sits at table with his children as Chandra puts breakfast on the table. He looks at Molly who seems to be little more comfortable, the look of constant fear seems to have left her for the moment. "How is school going?" He asks. "I was scared at first. But it's ok. Sean or Mac always seem to be looking out for me." She replies. "Are you visiting your friends again?" "No, Daddy. I just go to school and then home again, unless I got to Mac's house. I don't feel safe yet. I still get scared" She says, looking at her father. She sighs seeing a pain filled expression on his face. **

"**Come on, let's eat." Chandra says as she sits down next to Sheamus. She looks at her husband as he looks down at his plate of food. She places her hand over his, he looks at her and manages a weak smile. **

**Soon after everyone finishes eating, Molly looks at her sister. "Help me clear the table?" She says. Mary grins, "Sure." She says getting up to help. "Ryan and Michael load the dishwasher." Chandra says. "But Mom..." Ryan begins before being cut off. "Do as I ask." She says flashing him a look of warning. "But, that is girl's work." Michael says. Sheamus looks over at his son, Michael sees the stern look on his face. "Michael Joseph! Is that how you respect yer mother?" He demands. Michael looks down, "No Dad. I'm sorry." He says quietly. "Dona tell me, tell yer Mum. She does so much around here, and deserves yer respect. If she asks ya ta do something ya do it with na backtalk." He says. Michael looks at Chandra. "I'm sorry, Mom." He says. "Alright, now do as I asked." She says before getting up and walking out the door, and lights a cigarette. **

**Sheamus looks at Sean, "Is this how yer mother is treated while I am away?" He asks. "No, not normally. They are being smart mouthed though. It's usually Ryan, but Michael seems to go along with him sometimes." Sean replies. "I dona like it. Not at all." He says as Mary and Molly have cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. "Go ahead, girls go about yer day. Thank you fer helping yer Mum." He says watching Ryan and Michael get up and work on the dishes. "I dona want ta ever hear ya say anything like that again." He says. Michael looks at his father. "Yes, Dad." He replies going back to his chore.**

**Mac sits at the table with his family and nervously picks at his scrambled eggs, Drew looks at him curiously. **

"**McIntyre, did yer mum na cook ya a good breakfast?" He asks. "Yes, Dad. I am just not hungry." He replies not even looking up. "Something on yer mind? Ya na in trouble are ya, lad?" He asks. "No, Dad everything is fine." "Then maybe Miss Farrelly is on yer mind?" Drew asks pushing his son to talk. Mac looks up at him, "I am gonna ask her to marry me today." He says meeting his father's eyes. **

"**You can't get married, Mac!" Rhoswen says as after taking a drink of her milk. He glares at his little sister, "I can to." He snaps back at her. **

"**Are ya nervous?" Drew asks trying to hide his grin. "Yes, what if she says no." **

**Drew looks at Mora and smiles. "The girl is crazy about you." Mora says. "Bet she won't." Rhoswen says. "Rhoswen Pren Galloway! Stop teasin your brother." Mora says sternly. "I am not teasing him. I don't want Molly to take him away." She says. "Dona ya want yer brother ta be happy?" Drew asks. "Yes, but she will take him away. He will forget he has a sister." She whines. Mac grins at her, "How could I forget?" He asks. "I don't know! But I don't want you to forget me." She says. "Don't worry, I only got one sister and I plan on being around for a long time." He says looking at her. **

**A few hours later Mac walks through the living room, Drew sees him and smiles proudly. "Did ya get her a nice ring?" Drew asks. "Yes." He replies walking over sitting near his father. He pulls a small black box from his pocket and opens it. Drew looks at the one Karat Princess cut diamond set in gold. "That's beautiful." "I hope she likes it." Mac says. "I am sure she will accept." Drew says. "I am gonna head over there, see if Sheamus will allow her to go out today. He has been keeping her home." Mac says. "He has told me, it's not that he is punishing her. He worries and wants to keep her safe." Drew says. "I know, Sean is concerned for her too. Sheamus is just trying to protect his daughter. I can't blame him." Mac says. **

**Sheamus gets up and answers the door bell. "Come on in, McIntyre." He says standing aside to let the boy inside. "Thank you, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Mac says. "Aye. But I thought ya would be wanting ta see Molly." He replies leading Mac into the living room. Ya look nervous, is everything olright?" "Do you remember that day you gave your consent for me to ask Molly to marry me?" "Aye." He replies. "I want to do that today. I was hoping I could take Molly to the clearing." "I think that would be fine. Let me go and get her." Sheamus says as he leaves Mac in the living room. **

**Sheamus walks up the stairs, and knocks on Molly's door. "Come in." She says from behind the closed door. She looks up from her computer, and smiles. "Hi, Daddy." She says. "McIntyre is here ta see ya." He says looking at her he smiles, noticing her bruises are finally healing and fading. "I didn't know he was coming over today." She says. "Do ya wish me ta send the lad away?" Sheamus as grinning. Molly smiles, "Daddy! Of course not." She says closing her computer knowing he is just teasing her. "I will tell him ya are on yer way then?" He asks before he turns. "Yes, I will down in a few minutes." She replies as he walks towards her door. **

**Molly checks her hair, and picks up her phone and stuffs it in her pocket before leaving her room a few minutes later. **

**She nearly bounces down the stairs, finally reaching the floor, and walks into the living room. She sees Mac and smiles. He sees her, and stands up and takes a step toward her, she hugs him. "Let's go for a walk." He says. She looks at her father, who nods his head. **

"**Do we need to go far?" She asks as he takes her hand into his. "Just to the clearing." He replies. "See you later, Daddy." She says nervously. "It's fine, Princess." Sheamus says reassuring her. **

**As they walk onto the deck, she looks back into the house. "I am still a little scared to go far from home." She says. "I know, and I will protect you." He says. Molly looks to him and grins, "I know I am being silly." "You have every right to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you." He says as they walk through the yard, and into the tree line. The walk to a clearing where a bench sits between two palm trees. **

**After Molly sits down, Mac looks into her eyes, and gets down on one knee, and takes her hand in his. **

"**I have loved you my whole life. I will gladly love you for the rest of it. Molly Katherine, will you be my wife?" He asks and then pulls out the small box and opens it. **

**Molly looks at him, his blue eyes nearly full of tears. She smiles, "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway, of course I will." She says and then leans in and kisses him. He takes the ring out of the box, and places it on her finger. **

"**My father is gonna freak." She says. Mac just looks at her, as he gets up and sits next to her. "No, he won't. I asked his permission a few months ago. He knew I was gonna ask you today." He says. "Are you sure? My over protective father gave his blessing?" She asks. "Yes, but he had conditions. We have to finish school first." He says. "What do your parents think?" "Dad was all for it, but Mom wasn't at first. She think we are too young." "I imagine my mother would think the same thing." Molly says looking down at her finger to admire the ring. **

"**I love you, Mac." She says looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He replies and then kisses her. **

**A few hours later Mac brings her home. They walk into the house and find Chandra in the kitchen. Molly walks up to her mother and hugs her. "Is everything ok?" She asks. "Yes, Mom. Perfect." She replies smiling and showing her hand to her. Chandra smiles at her daughter, "Are you happy?" She asks already knowing the answer. "Yes, very much so." She replies smiling and then looking at Mac. "Congratulations." Looking at her daughter and now future son-in-law.**

**Molly and Mac walk into the living room where they find her father and brothers all watching a soccer game on tv. Sean looks up at her noticing her ear to ear smile. "I wondered where you were." He says noticing Mac's grin. "Daddy, I am engaged." She says. Sheamus looks up at Mac. "Remember what I said." He warns. "I remember." He replies. "I care that me daughter is happy, now keep her that way." He says. Molly scowls at him, "Daddy! Be nice." She says and then grins. Sean looks up at Mac, "I will be happy to have you as my brother-in-law." He says. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." "Well, dona just stand there. Sit down and watch the game." Sheamus says. **

**Ryan gets up and walks over to Mac and looks at him very seriously. "How do you plan on taking care of my sister?" He asks. Molly looks at her brother, "Ryan Sheamus Farrelly!" He looks up at her, "Well, it's a fair question." He replies. "I am gonna be a wrestler, just like my father and your father. Ryan just looks at him, and then goes back and sits next to his twin. Mac and Molly exchange a look, and smile. "Brothers...you gotta love them." She says. "You should have heard my sister. She acted like she was never gonna see me again." Mac replies. "She just loves her brother." She says smiling at him. Sheamus looks up from the game on tv and grins, "If ya keep me daughter happy, that's what matters." He says watching, happy he gave his permission. "I intend to." He says. **

**Sometime later Drew, Mora, and Rhoswen arrive. Mora joins Chandra in the kitchen. "I see Molly is very happy. I think this is what she needs." Mora says. "I wouldn't take this moment from her. She is finally smiling again." Chandra says as she chops some vegetables for the salad. "How is Sheamus handling this?" She asks. "He is worried about her, but he is happy about the engagement. Mac is a fine young man." Chandra says. "I kinda knew this would happen eventually." Mora says. Chandra grins, "Remember when we used to say they acted like a married couple?" "Yes and Molly was only 6 years old and Mac was 5." "They have always been so close. Poor Sean always felt left out. He never understood their relationship." Chandra says as she finishes making the salad and puts it into the fridge and pulls out a large roast. **

"**I am happy that Sean and Mac are the best of friends now. Almost reminds me of Sheamus and Drew." Chandra grins, after nearly 18 years of marriage, I still don't understand that friendship. A few times I thought they would actually kill each other." She says. "They would be lost without each other." Mora says. Both women look at each other and laugh. "That is so true." Chandra replies, as she puts the roast in a large pan, and begins cutting carrots and potatoes to add to it. **

**Sheamus walks into the kitchen, and up to his wife and kisses her before moving on to the fridge and gets two bottles of beer. "How are ya, Mora?" He asks. "I am good. Just talking with your wife." She replies. "I hope it's all good things." He says as he puts his arm around his wife. "Go back to your game, nosy." Chandra says grinning. "Olright." He says before he kisses her on the cheek, and grabs a handful of her ass. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly!" She squeals. "Aye, love." He says and then turns to walk back to the living room. "That man." She says laughing. "Drew is just as bad." Mora says. **

**Soon Molly, Mary, and Rhoswen walk into the kitchen. "Can we help?" Molly asks. "It's all done for now." Chandra says, and then Mary and Rhoswen walk outside into the back yard. **

"**That is a pretty ring." Mora says looking at Molly's hand. Molly smiles, unable to contain her happiness. "Thank you. I love it." She says. **

**Later with the table set, and dinner ready both families sit down. Sheamus looks at Chandra and smiles happily then looks at his daughter and sees she is happy and looking at Mac from across the table. **

"**Before we eat, I want to congratulate Molly and Mac. Welcome to the family." He says. "Thank you." He replies. **

"**I always knew you and McIntyre would be close, and I am very pleased to welcome ya, Molly." Drew says. Molly looks at the man, who she has know for literally her whole life, and had often referred to as her uncle. "Thank you, Drew." She says. **

"**Can I say something?" Sean asks. Molly looks ta him nervously, as he has been more quiet than usual. "Speak yer mind." Sheamus says. "Molly I can see that you are happy. Mac, keep her that way." Sean says. "I will do everything I can to keep her happy, and safe." Mac says. **

**Rhoswen and Ryan are in a heated debate over whose father is the better wrestler. **

"**They call my Dad the Chosen One for a reason!" She growls. "Plus HE is the world champion!" She adds for effect. "My Dad can beat anyone!" Ryan growls back making both Sheamus and Drew laugh. "It's the ultimate my Da can beat your Da." Drew says. Chandra and Mora look at them. "Eat your dinner." Mora says shaking her head at her daughter. Chandra looks at her son who looks as though steam might come from his ears. "Ryan eat." She says but thinking how proud she is of him for taking up for his father. **

**After dinner is finished, Molly, Mary, and Rhoswen clear the table and wash dishes while everyone else moves to the living room, besides Chandra who walks out onto the deck. "Looks like Mac isn't the only one who will be part of our family." Molly says. Mary giggles, "With as much as Rhoswen and Ry fight they should be married already." She says. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rhoswen asks. "It's obvious you have a crush on Ryan." Rhoswen glares at her, narrowing her blue eyes, looking more like her father than ever before. "I think Ryan Sheamus Farrelly is the rudest boy alive! How can anyone think I like him!" She snarls. Molly and Mary look at each other and giggle. "Rhoswen and Ryan sitting in a tree..." Mary begins to sing before Rhoswen cuts her off. "Shut up, Mary!" She yells and then storms into the other room.**

**Ryan looks at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asks. "DON'T TALK TO ME!" She shouts at him and sits down next to her father. She looks over at Ryan and glares at him **

**Michael leans close to him. "Girls are crazy." He says. Ryan looks at him, "Yeah, they are." He says agreeing with his twin. **

**Drew puts his arm around his daughter and looks at her. "What's wrong?" He asks. She just looks at him and fumes. **

**Chapter 97**

Sheamus knocks on the door of Vince McMahon's office, "Come in." McMahon answers. Sheamus enters and looks earnestly at the well-aged CEO of WWE. "I have come ta let ya know, sir. I wanna dissolve my contract. I will not re-sign in February." Sheamus said. McMahon looks at him with bewildered eyes, "Oh, now really. You've been one of my best performers…" McMahon began, "Aye, fer years and years. I'm na gettin any younger and I have suffered a number of injuries that are na healin as well as I would like. I understand folks like Taker, Kane, and Finlay have wrestled well up in their forties and fifties, but sir, I miss me family and the pain in me shoulder is gettin ridiculous." Sheamus said, "How soon?" McMahon asked, "Uhhh, I think next month." Sheamus said, "Wow, that soon? Alright, I accept that, but you will take a deduction in pay for a last minute decision." McMahon said, "WHAT? Why do I have ta take a pay cut?" Sheamus demanded, "I told you. Because of the last minute decision." McMahon said, "THAT'S NA FAIR!" Sheamus said, "McIntyre just became World Heavyweight Champion. When were you last champion?" McMahon demanded, Sheamus glared at McMahon and turned abruptly and left in a huff.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, Sheamus Farrelly." McMahon said as he went back to reading his letter.

Drew looked up at Sheamus as his friend gets in the car, "Well?" Drew asked, "I have ta take a pay cut. Because he says I am givin last minute notice." Sheamus grumbled. "WHAT? He cana do that!" Drew growled viciously, "Fraid he can my friend. At least, he did." Sheamus said sadly, "Be right back." Drew said getting out of the car. "Where are ya goin, lad?" Sheamus called after him. Drew did not answer, he was livid.

He rode the elevator up and got off at Vince McMahon's office. He did not knock, he burst the door open and McMahon jumped and looked up with utter fright on his face. "McIntyre, what the hell is the meaning of this?" The enraged WWE owner demanded, "WHO THE FUCK DA YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU MAKE SHEAMUS TAKE A PAY CUT BECAUSE IT HURTS YER GODDAMN EGO? FUCK YOU! TAKE YER TITLE AND SHOVE IT UP YER ASS!" Drew growled viciously, his blue eyes narrowed to mere slits. "IF I OWNED WWE, IT WOULD BE RUN RIGHT!" Drew's venomous words stuck hard, he threw the World Heavyweight title on the couch and started to leave, "MCINTYRE! WAIT!" McMahon called to the angry Scot, "WHAT?" Drew shot back as he spun on his heels. "I wanna offer you and Sheamus a match. A Winner Takes All match. If my tag team wins you and Sheamus leave WWE, UNPAID and I will fire you both, publicly, on tv." McMahon said, "And?" Drew demanded, "And IF, you and Sheamus win, fat chance, but IF you do. YOU and HIM own WWE." McMahon said, Drew's livid mind did not wait to ration things out, he immediately responded, "FINE! WE ACCEPT! WE'LL BE HERE TOMORROW TA SIGN THE GODDAMN CONTRACT!" And the infuriated Scot stormed out of the office.

"Good God, he's got a temper." McMahon said as the elevator closed with Drew safely inside it.

Drew came out of Titan Towers and got into the drivers side of the car. He slammed the door and started up the car, he took off with a jerk and took his car from 0 to 60 in 4.2 seconds. "WHOA! DREW! LAD IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Sheamus asked as he settled back into his seat, "Fine. We have a match at WrestleMania. You, me, versus HIS tag team, Winner Takes All." Drew spoke deliberately and well pronounced, "We have a WHAT?" Sheamus demanded, "We're gonna take WWE from Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" The fire-breathing Scot finalized, "Oh my God! Drew, what have ya done lad?" Sheamus asked, "WHAT'S RIGHT! HE'S RUININ WWE WITH HIS INEPT DECISIONS AND THAT SON OF A BITCH SON IN LAW AND THAT BITCH DAUGHTER OF HIS! I WANT IT, AND I NEED YER HELP TA RUN IT!" Drew growled, "Ok Drew, as ya wish lad." Sheamus, wisely knew better than to get in Drew's way when the head-strong Scot had his mind made up with an iron clad will.

"So tell me Drew. What plan of action are we takin?" Sheamus asked, "We're gonna train till our blisters have blisters and our calluses have calluses! We don't eat till we've snapped four hours of trainin and then only health food, no goddamn junk food, I WILL NOT LOSE!" Drew snarled, "I've never seen ya like this lad." Sheamus said, "Get used ta it, yer lookin at Drew McIntyre, fired up ta the max!" Drew growled, he drove to the hotel and they went to their rooms, which were already waiting for them. "See ya in the mornin, Drew." Sheamus said, "We have ta be at Titan Towers by ten o'clock ta sign the contract." Drew said and smiled at his friend.

Sheamus went into his room and sat on the bed, 'Oh my God, what has that crazy lad got us inta?' He thought, he laid down and tried to sleep, his mind raced wildly about this match Drew evoked, 'If we lose, both Morag AND Chandra are gonna kill him. BUT! If we win... Oh my GOD!' He thought somewhere deep in the night, he woke up, he went to the corridor and walked to room 255 and knocked, "IF THIS IS NA AN DIRE EMERGENCY! YA BETTER BE AWAY FROM MY DOOR BEFORE I GET THERE!" Came the muffled, but grouchy voiced of Drew, momentarily he answered the door, Sheamus reach forward and grabbed Drew's shoulders, "DID YA REALLY DRAW US A MATCH FER THE WWE?" Sheamus asked, "Huh? What? Yes, I did. Is THAT what ya woke me up fer? Goddammit Sheamus, I outta belt ya, take yer insane Irish arse ta bed, for cryin out loud!" Drew said and shrugged free of Sheamus' grip and slammed the door in his friends face, "YES!" Sheamus shouted in a whisper. He went back to his room and lay down and went to sleep immediately.

Monday came and Drew was awake and dressed quickly, he then made his way down to Sheamus' room and rapped on the door smartly, "Uhhhh." Came a muffled and drowsy voice, "SHEAMUS! GET YER ARSE UP! WE GOTTA RUN LAD!" Drew called, "Uh, Drew, one sec lad." Sheamus called, he threw his blankets back and quickly got up and dressed, 'Dammit, no breakfast?' Sheamus thought as he remembered, neither he nor Drew ate supper last night. He flung open the door and there stood his best friend, his sleek black jeans fit seductively around his still very well shaped hips. His favorite Areosmith t-shirt adored his still perfectly sculpted body, "Ya ready? We're gonna grab breakfast then sign that contract." Drew said as he settled his sunglasses over his bright blue eyes.

"Aye lad. Lemme grab me coat." Sheamus smiled, Drew held up his jacket and smiled back. Sheamus grabbed his coat and slid it on. He left with Drew who slid his jacket on just before hitting the cold outdoors. They stepped out into the January snowstorm. "By the way, I have a surprise fer ya." Drew said displaying his characteristic smirk featuring his signature dimple. "A surprise?" Sheamus grinned back, Drew got into the car and fired up the Dodge Viper and took off, Sheamus scowled at the Viper, it was candy apple red and the interior was black, "Nice car Drew. It reminds me of Channie's." Sheamus said with a slight air of sarcasm in his voice. Drew grinned and said nothing.

They drove to a Perkins nearby and after Drew parked the car, they went in. The matron noticed them and recognized them immediately, "Oh my God! Sheamus Farrelly and Drew McIntyre!" She said in a slightly elevated voice, folks near the greeting station looked and saw the two WWE superstars, this caused a major stir, Drew took the call mic and spoke in his fine Scottish accent, "Relax folks, taday is Sheamus' birthday and I have brought him here ta have a nice quiet birthday breakfast. Please, respect our privacy." The crown sang out in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHEAMUS!" The Irish giant acknowledged them and then followed Drew to their table.

They ordered their breakfasts, Sheamus had steak and eggs with hash browns and his coffee and Drew had pork chops with hash browns and his coffee. As they ate Sheamus spoke, "So tell me about our match." Drew grinned, "It is a Winner Takes All match. He's choosin his tag team ta go against you and I. If we lose, which we will NOT, then we are publicly fired from WWE. If we win, which we will, we OWN WWE." Drew said matter of factually. "OH! I had no idea about the details." Sheamus said, he felt a drop in his spirits, "We're na gonna lose. Sheams, we're gonna take it, run with it, kick ass and own the billion dollar industry." Drew reassured his friend, "I hope not Drew." Sheamus said concernedly.

They finished breakfast and drove to Titan Towers. They went up to McMahon's office and Drew did not knock, he opened the door and walked right in, Sheamus grinned and thought, 'That's my buddy.' And then he followed Drew inside; Drew glared at McMahon who sat at his desk with the contract on his desk. "Come on in Sheamus. Have a look at the death certificate your best friend has created for the both of you. If you fail, I strip Drew of his title and you two are publicly fired on a televised show. If you win. You and McIntyre, take my company. Free and clear." McMahon said, Sheamus's eyes widened to acknowledge his attention. Drew sat there narrow eyed and immovable. Sheamus took the contract and read over the details. "It looks legitimate, Drew." He said, "Then sign it." Drew said, and Sheamus took up a pen and signed his name. He handed it to Drew, who signed his name instantaneously, without taking his narrowed eyes off McMahon, "Then it is done... Gentlemen." McMahon said as he filed the contract away.

Drew got up abruptly, "We'll see ya at WrestleMania." And started to leave, "Don't you want to know who you'll be facing?" McMahon asked, Drew turned to Sheamus, "Alright, who are the victims?" "William Regal and Wade Barrett! How about them apples, boys? You get to take on the people who dominated both the Irish and the Scots back in the day." McMahon said triumphantly, "Then, I guess Sheams and I will have ta re-write history. Won't we?" Drew said smirkily with a saucy tilt of his head, "C'mon Sheamus." Drew sniped coldly. The venomous Scot departed and Sheamus looked at McMahon, "Ya know, he is a very determined young man. He's defeated both of them before, as have I, and ya do recall I have bad blood with Barrett anyways, after what he pulled." Sheamus said, "That is one reason I chose this team. I personally don't think you and McIntyre stand a chance." McMahon said, Sheamus knit his eyebrows and got up and left.

He met Drew by the elevator, "Can we beat them, Drew?" Sheamus asked, "Not just us, YOU! YOU my friend, are gonna win this fer us. YOU! Are gonna kick Barrett's ass bloody backwards." Drew spoke in determined over-tones, "Why me?" Sheamus asked, "Yer the one most offended here. Pay cut. HMPH! Not on my Scottish life. This bullshit don't fly with me, NO ONE insults MY buddy and gets away with it. He hurts you, I'll fuckin well hurt him right back!" Drew growled, "Ok, we're in this fer the long haul, lets make the best of it. Lets get ta work." Sheamus said getting into the heat of battle. "That's my lad. Lets do it!"

Weeks passed and the two men trained so hard each day and well into the night. Chandra and Morag became increasingly concerned, "Your hardly home, it's almost like twenty-four hour WWE tour, what is going on?" Chandra asked Sheamus one night after he finally came home, "Baby, dona worry, it's a match Drew and I have been put in fer WrestleMania. It's against Wade Barrett and William Regal. It's a very important match." Sheamus explained, "I heard, if you win, you own WWE, and that in itself is very exciting... But, Oh, Sheamie, what if you lose?" Chandra spoke in a worried voice. "Honey. We're na gonna lose. Drew and I have been workin out till we drop..." Sheamus began then Chandra cut him off, "That's what I mean. You're working too hard. I'm scared if you don't slow down, you'll be too worn out to win this fight." Chandra's green eyes widened and showed her obvious concern, "Has Morag said anything?" Sheamus asked, "She's as concerned about Drew as I am of you. And the children miss you terribly, as Mac and Rhoswen miss Drew." Chandra said, "It all ends next month. Fer better of worse, it ends." Sheamus said, "And that's another thing. Sheamie. If you lose, then what?" Chandra asked nervously eying her cigarettes. "That willna happen love. That is why we're trainin sa hard." Sheamus said, "Baby, I can see what it's doing to you. The dark circles under your eyes, are you eating while you're away?" Chandra asked as she stretched her arm across the table and took his hand, he instantaneously took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Babe, if the worst comes, we will survive. Don't you worry yer pretty head. I promise, we'll be fine." Sheamus consoled his wife, the concerned fear on her face. "C'mon babe, lets' take yer mind off all this." Sheamus said, and takes his wife's delicate hand and leads her upstairs.

Sheamus stops her at their door, and turns to face her. He smiles sweetly at her, making her nearly quiver. He leans in and kisses her softly, but deeply just about taking her breath away. He grins at her, as she catches her breath and the redness leaves her cheeks. He scoops her up in his arms, and carries her inside the room, and closes the door with his foot. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck, as he carries her to their king size bed and gently lays her down. He undresses her, starting with her boots. He smiles when he notices they are the custom pair he had made for her, only a replacement pair, as the originals wore out years before. He tosses them onto the floor, and looks into her darkened green eyes as his hands move slowly up her long slender legs. He unbuttons her black skinny jeans that fit her to perfection, and slides them from her. He sits her up, and removes her two layers of t-shirts, and discards them to the floor. She reaches for him, and unbuttons his black shirt that contrasts against his pale complexion perfectly. She pulls the material from him and a small moan escapes from her and she runs her small hands down his chest, and his belly. She sits on her knees, and kisses him passionately, as she unbuttons his pants. He breaks the kiss, and kicks off his shoes and pants, leaving everything a heap on the floor.

Chandra remains still as he removes his boxers, she reaches for him running her nails down him softly enough to not scratch him, but enough to raise goosebumps on his entire body. She pulls him closer, and takes his entire length into her mouth. Gently nipping at him until he lets out a groan, and grabs her hair and guides her head. She continues sucking and gently biting him, taking more and more of him into her mouth, stopping only at the barrier of her throat. With his other hand, he moves down her back, and with the flick of two fingers unhooks her bra and and pulls it from her as she continues the assault with her mouth, her tongue bar grazing his manhood.

Finally he stops her, and lays her down. He looks down at her hungrily, and pulls her small black panties from her, as she opens her legs as if inviting him. He climbs between her legs and claims her mouth greedily as if she were a source of nourishment and he were starving. His tongue slides into her mouth hitting hers, sending a shock wave of electricity through her. He slides inside her wet center, and nearly finds his end, as her hot wetness envelopes him. He holds completely still inside of her, still kissing her, until her muscles contract against his width. Slowly he moves himself, as his mouth finds her neck. Her hand moves to his crimson hair, as her other wraps around his neck as he delivers slow and deliberate ministrations. His mouth moves down her neck, and down her chest, finding an erect nipple, that he playfully bites at before moving on to the other giving it the same treatment.

Soon his movements become faster and harder, each with more weight behind it. Wanting more of her, he moves one of her legs over his shoulder and drives into her. Chandra gasps as she climaxes violently. He drives into her even harder as her walls clamp down on his enormous manhood, sending him over the edge. He empties himself into her with a loud growl. He slows himself, and moves her leg back to the bed, and looks into her eyes, as he slows even more feeling her muscles tighten against him again. As he feels her relax again, he moves next to her and holds her close as they both catch their breath.

More weeks passed and finally April arrived, for nearly a month and a half the biggest match in WWE history was on the lips of the entire WWE Universe. It was talked about on facebook, twitter, blogged and discussed via word of mouth, and the WrestleMania itself was discussed and the main event, was the biggest news in WWE. Chandra, Molly, Sean, Mary, Michael, and Ryan were anxiously glued to the ring as they sat beside Morag, Mac and Rhoswen, Mac sat next to Molly and Sean next to Rhoswen. "Oh my God, I can't tell you how nervous I am for this match." Chandra said, "Oh, I think I have an idea. Those men of ours have literally, everything riding on this match." Morag said, "I won't lie, I am nervous." Chandra said, "Oh, me too." Mora said, "I just know McMahon is gonna pull some kind of bullshit, I know he will, he is such a dickhead." Chandra said, "Yeah, I'm afraid you're right, he will do anything to win, the bastard." Mora said, "He's just a fuckin sore loser." Mac said, "MCINTYRE ANDREW! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?" Morag admonished her adopted son, "Why... From dad." Mac answered innocent as a lamb, Chandra burst out laughing, after thinking for a second, so did Morag, "OH MY GOD! LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!" Chandra laughed till her eyes flooded with tears. Sean exchanged glances with Mac and with a Sheamus like grin Sean offered his friend a thumbs up, Mac settled back and put his arm around Molly; oh, the teen age boys who hated Mac for being with Molly, and the broken hearted teen age girls who hated Molly for being with Mac.

As WrestleMania went on and on, finally; "And now it is time for our main event." Announcer Lillian Garcia announced as she stood in the ring, 'It seems so strange not having the Undertaker defend his streak anymore.' Chandra thought as she remembered so many WrestleMania where she watched with bated breath, her hero, Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway, defend his undefeated streak, before his retirement 13 years ago, yet, what's that? Isn't that Mark and Michelle in the row just up from her? Why yes, she waved and called out; "MARK!" The wrestler formerly known as Undertaker looked around before seeing his friend, he grinned and waved back. 'I knew he'd never totally be done with wrestling. Even if it's attending as a fan.' "Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce to you at this time, the chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon!" Ms Garcia announced, and the theme music, "No Chance In Hell" blarred over the airway and in a minute Vince McMahon came swaggering out, not a bad feat for a man nearing 80 years old.

He made his way into the ring, holding two envelopes; he took the mic from Lillian and grinned at her, "As you know, this main event is for all the marbles, so to say. In this envelope, I have the contracts of Sheamus Farrelly and Drew McIntyre. Now, these men have proverbially speaking; put their asses on the line. This is a Winner Takes All match. And if they lose, their contracts..." He said holding up the pink envelope, "Are terminated immediately." This announcement evoked a loud chorus of boos as Sheamus and Drew were very popular in WWE, especially with Sheamus becoming a multi-reign champion and Drew having taken the honor of holding all the gold available in WWE except, of course, the Divas divisional. "And..." McMahon continued, "In THIS envelope..." He held up a manila envelope bearing the WWE logo seal, "Is the title to World Wrestling Entertainment. My company. IF the team of Farrelly and McIntyre win, they OWN WWE, free and clear. Now, this will most likely not happen, as I have assembled a most worthy team. So, without further ado, let me introduce you to MY team, who by the way, WILL win this match, I give you, William Regal and Wade Barrett, better known as Team Britain!" The music traditionally known as "Rule Brittania" hit the airway and the two Englishmen made their way to the ring with a swaggering confidence as though they were too good to be in Madison Square Garden. 'Assholes.' Chandra thought as she listened to her children and Mac and Rhoswen booing the villains, and the Farrelly kids and the Galloway kids began a chant of ENGLAND SUCKS! ENGLAND SUCKS! Which began to reverberate around the arena till it was nearly deafening. "Making their way to the ring, from Blackpool, England, William Regal. And Manchester, England, Wade Barrett." Lillian said.

Then, after his competitors entered the ring, wearing the British Union Jack printed trunks, McMahon took up the mic again and spoke, "And their opponents, first, from Dublin, Ireland, he is the White Noise, SHEAMUS!" The crowd erupted into wild cheering as Sheamus was introduced and stepped onto the stage as his entrance music, "It's Written In Your Face" hit the airway, among the loudest was Chandra, and his children and Morag, Mac and Rhoswen. Even Drew's mother and brother, John were there as were Sheamus' siblings and parents, he made his way to the ring, His bright red hair shone like twin suns, and his fair skin and freckles, he was still a very fine looking man who the years have been kind to in their own respect. He was dressed in red trunks with gold panels and a bright gold Celtic cross on the front of it, otherwise his gear was black and very visual against his pale skin.

He stopped half way down the ramp and looked back toward the stage; The music "Broken Dreams" hit the airway and a very defiant Scot stepped onto the stage wearing his blue and purple kilt and black attire otherwise, his hair hung free and long. He was still a very handsome man who aged very gracefully. He strolled slowly down the ramp among deafening cheers especially from his family and Sheamus' family. "And making his way to the ring, from Ayr, Scotland, he is the Chosen One... DREW MCINTYRE!" Lillian announced, the confident Scot joined his Irish brother and the two approached the ring. Drew's eyes narrowed and rage filled, Sheamus' narrowed and vengeful.

The competitors were in place and McMahon made his way to the announce table after giving the two envelopes to a mutual attorney who would deliver the appropriate envelope. "Looks like we're going to be joined by WWE chairman, Vince McMahon. Mr McMahon, welcome, sir." Michael Cole said as McMahon made his way over to the vacant chair. He put the head mic on and said, "Thank you Michael Cole." McMahon said as he turned toward the ring, "Assuming you're still chairman of WWE after this match Mr McMahon." Jerry Lawler said, "Oh King, I WILL be, worry not." McMahon said with strong confidence, "We'll see." Was all Lawler replied.

The ring saw the four gladiators about to take the match of their lives. "You start the match, Drew." Sheamus said as he began the process of psyching himself out. "Got cha." Drew said as he stepped forward; "Hey Drew, aren't you going to remove your skirt?" Barrett laughed, Drew's eyes narrowed to slits, "It's a KILT, ya ignorant bastard!" The infuriated Scot replied, and he stepped forward and slapped Barrett's face. Barrett felt the sting then turned to Drew and grabbed his hair and jerked as hard as he could, taking the proud Scot to his knees, Drew got up and caught Barrett in a headlock, which he followed up with a devastating knee lift that connected with Barrett's face. Barrett saw stars and fell onto his butt. Drew followed up with a spinning kick to the Englishman's face, sending Barrett face down to the mat, Drew quickly dropped to his knees and covered Barrett for a two count as Barrett kicked out. Drew propped up on his knees and proceeded to pound on Barrett relentlessly.

Barrett managed to get up and he met a very powerful adversary in Drew. The Scot dealt a series of knee lifts to Barrett's stomach. While Barrett was hunched over, Drew dealt a devastating Scottish hammer to Barrett's back sending the Englishman flat to the mat. Drew glared at Regal who was climbing into the ring, and he casually tagged in Sheamus, "Do yer worst." The Scot said in an ice cold voice, Sheamus climbed into the ring and noticing Regal now in the ring, he ran forth and delivered a powerful Brogue Kick to Regal's face, knocking him out cold and sprawled on the mat outside the ring.

Then he found Barrett and dealt a knee lift and connected with the side of Barrett's jaw sending the Englishman spiraling downward. Then Sheamus retreated to his corner with Drew and waited for Barrett to get up, as soon as he did, McMahon's eyes flashed wide open and he leapt to his feet screaming, "NO! NO! NO! STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN!" Which obviously, Barrett did not hear, he stood up and after a few primal screams of "BROGUE! BROGUE! BROGUE!" while beating his broad chest, he ran forward and quickly delivered a powerful Brogue Kick to Barrett's face sending the English brawler backward onto the mat. Sheamus then rolled Barrett over and pinned him, while referee, Steven Wickman counted "1-2-3... Ring the bell!" McMahon's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, he was in shock and no longer owner of WWE, it settled in as Ms Garcia announced, "Here are YOUR winners and NEWWWWW owners of World Wrestling Entertainment; Sheamus Farrelly and Drew Galloway!" Drew smiled big and defiant as he heard his legal name used as co-owner of WWE. Drew and Sheamus held their hands high in victory as the attorney entered the ring and handed the manila envelope to Sheamus and shook first his hand, then Drew's. "Congratulations gentlemen." He said with a cordial smile. "Thank you sir." The Irishman and the Scot replied in unison.

Then Sheamus took up a mic and said, "I'd like Vince McMahon, Wade Barrett, William Regal, Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque ta come ta the ring please." It took a while, but soon, all requested were assembled, Drew spoke into his mic, "Stephanie and gentlemen, Sheamus has somethin ta tell ya." The smirk on his face screamed bad news, "We're gonna be made janitors, mark my words." Levesque whispered to his wife, "To you, who have treated me and Drew with utter distain, I got two words fer ya...YERRRRRRRRRR FIRED!" He growled the latter part with a viciousness never heard before. Drew grinned tauntingly at the newly unemployed people and gave them a small wave of the tips of his fingers, then motioned toward the exit, indicating the people were to leave. "NO! NO! THIS IS MY COMPANY! IT WAS NOT LEGAL!" McMahon protested, "Sorry Mr McMahon, the papers you had me look over and validate are legal and binding. I'm sorry, they now own World Wrestling Entertainment." Mr Michael Baldwin a mutual attorney hired to hold both envelopes to prevent tampering, informed the former owner. As the now former employees left, the superstars backstage stood there clambering among themselves, about this, they now had to decide their fate, comply with Sheamus and Drew, or find themselves fired as well.

**Sheamus turned to Drew and caught his friend in a congratulatory embrace and then they took a step back and high 5'd each other, "DAMN! YA DID GREAT SHEAMS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drew sang out, "Ya didna do bad yerself lad." Sheamus sang back. The two departed the ring and went to the office where they found Mr Baldwin, "Does this mean we also own Titan Towers?" Drew asked, "AND Florida Championship Wrestling, and Ohio Valley Wrestling, as they are developmental areas of WWE. You have quite a load gentlemen." Baldwin said, "Sir, we'd love ta retain ya as our legal advisor. If ya will." Sheamus said, "I would be honored." Baldwin said, "Excellent! We'll give ya yer check presently." Sheamus said, "Sooner than that." Drew said as he presented Baldwin with a retainer check for $100,000, "Fer the year." He said, "That works, thank you gentlemen." Baldwin said handing the Irish giant his business card. "Excellent!" Sheamus sang out as he smiled at Drew as their families flew to them screaming and crying their congratulations and happiness, "LETS CELEBRATE!" Drew sang out, and they left laughing and happy.**

**Chapter 98**

**Sheamus and Drew walk into Titan Towers, they walk past the front desk, where a young blonde sits answering phone calls. **

"**Good morning, Mr. Farrelly and Mr. Galloway." She says greeting her new employers with a warm smile. "Good morning, Bridget." Sheamus says. "Is it a busy day already?" Drew asks noticing the frazzled look in her eye. "Yes, busier than I have ever seen." She replies. "Who has been callin?" Sheamus asks. "Just about ever mainstream news network, all kinds of newspapers, wrestling magazines, and several wrestling reporters, and newsboards. They all want interviews." She says excitedly. Drew looks at Sheamus they both grin happily. "They wanna talk to us?" He asks not hiding the surprise in his voice. "The two of you are the biggest news in the wrestling world right now." She says as her phone begins ringing again. **

**She goes back to her job, as Drew and Sheamus walk to the elevator. Once inside as the doors close, "I knew this was gonna be big, but damn!" Sheamus says. "We need to do something." Drew replies as the doors open and they walk out onto the top floor and into the former off ice of Vince McMahon. Sheamus grins and walks to the other side of an enormous walnut desk, and sits down in the leather chair. He laughs as he looks around the large room. "This is different." He says. Drew looks at him and smiles. "No, more will we be treated like dirt." He says. Sheamus looks at him and grins, "Ya got that right." **

"**I think we need to make a press release." Drew says. "Let's see what is on the news." Sheamus says picking up and remote and pressing a button turning on a large flat screen attached to the wall. Drew sits down in a chair near the desk and watches as Sheamus turns the channel to CNN. **

"**Pro wrestling seems to have a shift in power, as Vince McMahon, former owner of World Wrestling Entertainment was fired on last night's yearly installment of Wrestlemania." A reporter announces as footage is shown of Vince being fired by Drew and Sheamus. **

"**Irish born wrestler Sheamus Farrelly, and Scottish born wrestler Drew Galloway, known to wrestling fans as Drew McIntyre reign as new owners of the company." Is heard as they show a picture of them in the background. **

**Drew and Sheamus watch with big smiles. "I woke up this morning and asked me wife if it really happened." Sheamus says. "I did the same thing to Mora." Drew says grinning, still not being able to believe that he and his best friend now own the WWE. "I say we talk to the press, then go over the roster." Sheamus says just before his phone rings. **

"**Hello." He says and then smiles hearing his wife's voice. "Babe, I am on the computer, you have got to see this." She says. "Is it good?" He asks. "YES! There are massive headlines all over the newsboards. Fans are saying you and Drew are gonna save wrestling. The entire wrestling community is going crazy." She says. "This is amazing!" He says happily. "I just wanted to let you know that, and again how very proud your family is of you." She says. "Darlin, thank ya fer sa much all these years." He says his voice cracking with emotion. "Now, you go do what you know is right. I love you." She says. "I love ya too, Baby." He says before ending the call. **

**A few days later, Drew and Sheamus are standing before the entire roster. They look out at the men and women that they have worked with, some for most of their careers. "As you all know, Drew and I now own the WWE." Sheamus says. Some look at them proudly others with disdain. "If yer name is called, you will go into the room next door." Drew says looking around. **

"**Christian, Zakk Ryder, Kelly Kelly, Brie and Nikki Bella, Santino Marella, and Teddy Long." Drew calls out and watches them walk out of the room with worried looks on their faces. Sheamus looks around, "Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, and Vickie Guerrero." Sheamus says and watches the selected leave. **

"**Now the rest of ya have a job ta do. Ya got a plane ta catch. Marsden will be meetin ya at the arena and the show will go on." Sheamus says dismissing the group. **

**They walk into the other room, and look at the nervous wrestlers, and Divas. "Ya have been called in here, because we simply dona have room fer ya. Ya have either interfered in our personal lives, and disrespected us, or simply dona cut it as performers." Sheamus says calmly and coldly. Drew looks out at them, "YER FIIIIIRRRRRED!" He says flashing his dimpled grin. **

**One year later...**

**Chandra sits with Sheamus and Mary, Ryan, and Michael. Next to them are Drew, Mora, Mac, and Rhoswen. They watch as the graduating class walks in and sits down. Sheamus and Chandra spots Molly and Sean right away, and look at them proudly. They watch as the ceremony begins and as students names are called, one by one they come down and receive their diploma. **

"**Molly Katherine Farrelly." The principal calls. She walks down to the front and looks over at her parents who smile proudly at her. She shakes the hand of the principal and takes her diploma and makes her way to her seat. Chandra looks at Sheamus whose eyes are glossed over from the tears threatening to escape. She takes his hand and smiles proudly, not wanting to take this moment from him. "Sean Patrick Farrelly." Sean walks the same path as his sister. He looks over at his family, and looks at his mother who beams with pride. He accepts his diploma and returns to his spot next to his sister. **

"**We did it, Molly." He whispers. She looks at him and smiles. "I think Daddy was gonna cry he is so proud." She says. "I know he was, along with Mom." He replies. **

**Later both families go out and celebrate. As they sit down with their dinner in front of them, Sheamus looks at Sean. "Son, I have something for you." He says as Sean looks at him, Sheamus hands him a large envelope. He opens it and pulls out some papers. He smiles as he sees the NXT logo at the top. "It's a developmental contract." He says looking at his son. "I don't know what to say, Dad. Thank you." Sean says grinning and looking at Mac. His friend smiles at him, "I got one more year and I will join you. I hope at least." He says. "You will be there." Sean says. "Not til you finish school, McIntyre." Drew says. "You have trained very hard for the last few years and deserve it." Sheamus says.**

"**Molly this is fer you." Sheamus says handing her am envelope just like Sean's. She pulls out papers with the same logo as Sean's. "I knew you wouldn't wanna be too far away from Sean. I was thinking you could manage him, like we talked about." Sheamus says. Molly looks at her father, then at her twin. "I would love that. Thank you, Daddy." She says and then looks over at Mac who smiles lovingly at her. **

**Chapter 99 **

**6 Months Later...**

**Chandra, Mora, and Molly sit at the kitchen table looking through bridal magazines. "I would like Rhoswen and Mary to be bridesmaids." Molly says. "That is a very good idea." Chandra replies. "I know Rhoswen was upset when Mac and I got engaged. I want to include her." "I am sure she would love that. Have you and McIntyre set a date yet?" Mora asks. "We were thinking in the summer, after he graduates." She says, noticing the sad look coming over Chandra's face. "What's wrong, Mom?" She asks. "Nothing. I was just thinking that my baby girl is all grown up now. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. I am so very proud of you." Chandra says. Molly looks at her, "No matter how old I get, I am always your daughter. We may not have always got along, and I was difficult. But, I love you, Mom and I wouldn't be the person I am without you." Molly says nearly tearfully. Chandra looks at her and wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "I love you too, Molly Katherine." She says and then gets up and walks onto the deck. **

"**Are you and Mac going out tonight?" Mora asks. "Yes, I miss him terribly. Between NXT and him going to school there hasn't been a lot of time." Molly says. "He has been a bear to live with lately. I think he misses you too." "I try to get home as much as I can. Now I know a little bit of how Daddy must have felt. Maybe on the next school break he can come down and stay with me and Sean." Molly says. "That's a great idea, I think he would like that." **

**Soon Chandra returns from outside and sits down. "Your brothers and sister will be home soon." She says. "I have missed them. I bet Ryan and Michael are huge." Molly says. "They are and more and more like your father everyday. Mary is almost as tall as me now." Chandra says. "I have only been gone a month, they can't have changed that much." "Rhoswen and Ryan are very close now. I caught him kissing her a few days ago." Mora says. Molly laughs, "I knew they liked each other." She says. **

**Soon they hear the front door open and then close. Molly gets up and stands in the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room. Mary looks in her direction and smiles and runs to her sister and hugs her. "I missed you." "I missed you too." Mary says stepping back from her sister. Molly looks at her now 14 year old sister and smiles. "I can't believe you are the same little girl." Molly says. "I am not so little anymore."She replies. "Who are these handsome men with you? Are these my little brothers?" Molly asks teasing her brothers. Ryan hugs her, and then Michael does. "Are those trainers treating our big sister good?" Ryan asks. "Yes, if they don't I think they are afraid of what Daddy might do." She says. "If they aint, we will take care of them." Michael says, making Molly smile. **

"**Mike, what is wrong with your eye?" She asks taking a closer look at him. "Got in a fight a few days ago." He says. Molly looks at him and shakes her head. "I bet Mom wasn't thrilled. What happened? You were always so shy." She says. "Not anymore, you should have seen the other guy." He replies. "How long are you home?" Ryan asks. "A few days. Sean is out with Daddy, they should be back soon." She says. **

"**Go change out of your school clothes, and start your homework." Chandra calls from the kitchen. Mary, Ryan, and Michael obey her, they grab their school bags on their way way to the stairs. Molly walks back into the kitchen and checks her phone. She grins and looks at Mora. "Could you text Mac for me? I didn't tell him I would be here, I want to surprise him." Molly says. Chandra and Mora exchange a look a laugh slightly. "Sure, I think he is home by now." She replies picking up her phone and types a message. **

"**Molly I want to show you something." Chandra says. Molly looks at her curiously. "Come up to my room with me, and I will show you." Molly follows her mother up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Have a seat." She says as she walks over to the closet. Molly sits down on the edge of the bed. "This brought me good luck, and gave me one of the greatest moments of my life. I wondered if you would like to wear my dress in your wedding." Chandra says pulling the dress she married Sheamus in out of the closet. Molly looks at her and smiles, "The dress you married Daddy in?" She asks. "Yes, I would love it if you wanted to wear it." "Of course I would." Molly says tearfully, and stands up and holds the dress to herself in front of a full length mirror. "It's beautiful, Mom." "You will make a beautiful bride." Chandra says looking at her daughter and thinking back on her own wedding 20 years before. "Do you know what Mac will wear?" She asks. Molly smiles broadly, "He will be wearing his kilt." She replies smiling as she imagines how he will look. "he will be very handsome." Chandra says hanging the dress back in the closet. **

**As they leave the room, Chandra closes the door behind them. "Thank you, Mom." Molly says and hugs her mother. Chandra smiles as she holds her daughter for a moment. As they walk back into the kitchen Molly gets a huge smile on her face. "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway!" She nearly squeals. Mac gets up and nearly runs to her smiling. He lifts her up and holds her close and kisses her, making Chandra and Mora grin. "He reminds so much of Drew." Mora says. Chandra laughs, "He is an exact copy of his father." She says. **

**Mac finally puts her down, Molly looks up at him catching her breath. "I missed you too." She says looking into his eyes. "How long are you here?" "Just a few days, for the whole weekend. Don't have to be back until Monday." She replies. "Mom didn't tell me you were here. Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be home?" Molly smiles, "I wanted to surprise you." "That you did." He says smiling never taking his eyes off of her. **

"**Is that McIntyre's car in the driveway?" They hear from the door. Molly smiles, "Daddy is home." She says happily. "Yes, Babe." Chandra calls. "He parked in me spot." Sheamus says walking into the room with Sean close behind. "Daddy!" She says throwing her arms around her father. He flashes Chandra a look, and embraces his daughter. "Welcome home, Princess." He says letting go of her. "Are they treatin ya good?" He asks looking her over. "You know they are." She replies. "Welcome home, Sean." Mac says looking at his friend. "It's nice to be home, thanks." Sean replies. "Hopefully 6 more months and I will down there too." Mac says. "Yer Da says ya are doing well. I wona sign ya til yer finished with school." Sheamus says. "Dad has been helping me, and I will finish school first." Mac replies. "Good deal, then." Sheamus says, and then walks over to Chandra and kisses her. "What's fer supper?" He asks. Chandra laughs a little, "I was thinking roasted chicken." "Sounds almost as delicious as you." He replies. Sean and Molly look at each other and make a face. "Daddy!" She exclaims. "Aye?" he says looking innocently. "That is our mother." She replies. "Aye, she is. And still as beautiful as the day we met." He replies winking at his wife. Chandra shakes her head and gets up walks outside for a smoke, as Sheamus watches her with a smirk on his face. **

"**Where is everyone?" "In here." Sheamus calls. He watches Drew walk in with Rhoswen following close behind. "Looks like everyone is here." He says flashing his wife a smile. "I suspect ya will be wantin ta take Molly somewhere?" Sheamus asks. "Yes." "Have supper with us first. I want me whole family around the table tanight." He replies. "I miss our big family dinners." Molly says taking Mac's hand. "So do I." Sean says grinning knowing his sister is happy.**

**Chapter 100**

**6 months later, Molly and Sean get in the car and make the drive from Orlando. "Are you excited to see Mac?" Sean asks looking over at his sister as he pulls onto the freeway. "Yes, I can't wait to see him." she replies smiling. **

**After a few hours of driving, they pull into the driveway of the home they grew up in. Molly opens her door just as Sean parks the car. "Geez, can I stop the car first?" He says teasing her. "You did stop." She replies as she shuts the door and heads for the front door. Sean watches her and smiles, and then follows her inside the house. **

**Molly walks inside and into the living room, she finds it empty, and walks into the kitchen. She turns and runs into Sean. "What's wrong?" "Where is everyone?" She asks. "I don't know they should be here." He says. **

"**Daddy...Mom where are you?" She calls. "Up here, Princess." Molly runs up the stairs to find her father. "Daddy, you scared me. I thought something happened to everyone." She says walking into his embrace. "I'm sorry. We are just getting ready for Mac's graduation." He says. "Is that the kids, Sheamie?" "Aye, Darlin, they just got here." He replies, as Chandra walks out of their room. Chandra walks over and hugs her daughter, then her son. She looks at Sean and frowns. "What happened to your eye?" "Just a match, Mom. Nothing to fuss over." Sean says. "Sean Patrick, I am your mother, and I will fuss all I want." She says looking over her son. Sean looks at his father who throws up his hands, "Ya are on yer own, lad." He says. "Thanks, Dad. You are a big help." He replies. "Seanie we gotta get ready." Molly says walking to her room. **

**She opens her closet and looks through her clothes that she leaves at home. She finds a nice top to go with a pair of black jeans, and quickly changes. Just as she puts on her shoes, her phone rings. She walks over to the bed where she set it, and smiles before answering. "Hello." She says. "Are you home yet?" "Yes, getting ready now." "I can't wait to see you." Mac says. "I can't wait either." "I love you Molly Katherine." He says causing Molly to nearly swoon at his words. "I love you too, McIntyre Andrew." She replies. "I gotta go, Dad is getting impatient." Mac says. Molly laughs, "And that is new behavior for your father?" She replies. Mac laughs, "No not really. He's about as patient as yours." He says walking out the door, and to the car. "See you soon, Mac." She says. "Bye, Darlin." Before hanging up. Molly walks into her bathroom, and checks her hair, and touches up her make up and then grabs her purse, and drops her phone inside. **

**She walks into the hallway, where she finds Mary, Ryan, and Michael. They see her, and smile. Come on, Molly. Mom and Daddy are waiting for us." Mary says. "I am ready to go." Molly says, and then looks towards Sean's room. "Hurry Sean Patrick!" She calls. "Sean is already downstairs." Ryan says, looking at his sister. She looks at her little brothers, although not so little anymore. "I swear you both are gonna be as tall as Daddy." She says, not believing they are growing so fast. **

"**Your wedding is in two days." Mary says. "Yes, it is." Molly replies and then thinking of Mac wearing his kilt. She grins, remembering how handsome he is in it. Finally she reaches the ground floor of the house, and joins the rest of her family. "Molly you will ride with Sean, and the rest of you are with me and yer mother." Sheamus announces. Chandra and the children follow him out to his SUV and pile in. Molly walks outside and Sean follows her locking the door on his way out. Sean drives behind, his father, soon they arrive at the school. **

**They all walk inside together, and quickly find Drew, Mora, and Rhoswen. Ryan gets a big smile seeing her, and walks to her and takes her hand in his. "Ryan Farrelly, what is that about?" Sean asks, as Drew gives Ryan a look. "She's my girlfriend." Ryan says proudly. "Yeah, thanks to your sister and my brother getting married I am gonna be related to my boyfriend." Rhoswen says. Drew glares at his daughter. "We have talked about this, young lady." He warns. "Sorry, Dad." She says smirking at Molly. "Dona tell me, tell Molly." He says. "But, Daddy." She whines. "Dona Daddy me..." He says. "Sorry, Molly." She says. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you are upset that me and Mac are getting married, but someday you will understand." Molly says. **

"**Drew is that who I think it is?" Chandra asks. "Where?" "Over there, looking this way." Chandra replies meeting the woman's gaze. "It is! What in the world is SHE doing here?" Chandra demands feeling her temper rise. "She wanted to see Mac graduate." He replies. "And after what she did, you said she could? That...that woman doesn't deserve to see Mac at all. I can't believe you! I have been more of a mother to him than her! Did you forget what she put him through!" She seethes. "Channie, calm down." Sheamus says. She looks up him, and narrows her eyes, "Don't tell me to calm down! She has no right to be here!" She says. **

"**Mom, who is that woman?" Molly asks. "It's Jenna, Drew's second ex-wife. McIntyre's birth mother." Chandra replies, her voice still with an angry tone to it. "Did she hurt him?" She asks. "This isn't the place ta talk about it." Sheamus says. "Daddy, I am an adult, tell me please." "Later, now that's the end of it." He says flashing her a warning look. **

**Soon they all walk inside the school gym, and find their seats. Sheamus with a firm grip on Chandra's hand. "You are squeezing me." She says. "Sorry, love." he says looking at her and seeing she is still furious. "Honestly did you think I was gonna go beat her up or something?" She asks. "I wasna sure. Ya were angry." "I still am, but this isn't the time or place. Makes me mad after what she put him through at such a young age. He was only a baby." "I know ya love Mac as much as yer own kids. You helped raise him for a time." Sheamus says. "And I would protect him as I would my own." "I know love." He says. **

"**Are you excited for the wedding?" Mora asks. Molly smiles, "Yes, very excited." "Are you gonna keep yer father's name, or take Mac's? Drew asks. "I am gonna hyphenate it." She answers. "That's very modern. How do your parents feel about it?" Mora asks. "Daddy, being as old fashioned as he is thought it was strange at first, but he is happy about it. But, Mom just said, whatever makes you happy." Molly says. **

**Soon music plays, and the graduating class walk in. Molly smiles as she sees Mac. "I bet that woman can't even pick him out." Chandra says, as the students sit down. The two families watch quietly as each student walks down and receives their diploma. Soon Molly smiles with pride, she looks over at Drew, who she swears is near tears. "McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway." Is called, he walks down and shakes the principal's hand and takes his diploma. He looks up and sees his parents, his sister, his fiance, and his best friend sitting with their family. He flashes a smile in Molly's direction, showing the dimple that matches his father's. **

**Chandra watches Jenna, and seems to get even more enraged. "How dare she act proud. As if she did anything." Chandra says. Sheamus puts his arm around her. "It's gonna be fine, Darlin. She cana hurt him anymore." He says quietly. **

**Awhile later, they all leave the building and walk to their cars. Mac walks with Molly, his arm around her. "I'm so proud of you Mac." She says. He looks down at her and smiles. **

"**McIntyre." a woman calls. Mac turns around to see Jenna walking towards him. "Yes." He says, not recognizing her. "I am so proud of you, you grew into such a handsome young man." She says. "Excuse me, do I know you?" He asks politely. "Yes, but you haven't seen me in a long time, not since you were small." She says. "This must be Molly all grown up. You look so much like your mother." She says. Molly looks at her mother who seems furious. "Yes, I am. Thank you, my mother is very beautiful." She replies. "Molly go to Sean's car." Sheamus says. She kisses Mac, and then does as her father said. "McIntyre, get in the car with your sister." Drew says. Mac looks at his father, and knows better than to challenge him, and obeys. He gets into the backseat with Rhoswen. "Mac, who is that woman?" She asks. "I am not sure." He replies. "Auntie Channie was furious earlier. I never saw her so angry. She asked Daddy about someone, I think it was that woman." **

"**I just wanted to see him." Jenna says. "Now you have, and now ya can leave. He has na room in his life fer ya." Drew says. "I read that he is getting married. I want to come." Jenna says. "What right do ya have? Ya have na seen him since he was 4 years old." He replies. "That's because you took him away from me." "NO! I didna take him away from you, I protected my son from a monster. Ya abused him, he was afraid of you. My wife has adopted him years ago, she is his mother now. Ya got na claim on McIntyre. Now leave." Drew says getting into his car, and starting the engine. **

**Jenna turns to walk away and finds Chandra waiting for her. "How dare you show your face around here." She growls. "He is my son." Jenna replies. "No, he isn't. He has a mother and her name is Morag Galloway! She raised him, not you. You are are worthless, and don't belong here." Chandra says. "No, thanks to you huh? If it wasn't for your big mouth Drew would have never divorced me. He loved me and I loved him. You are nothing but a homewrecker. Well, after looking at yer husband I can see why you would want Drew too." Jenna says. Chandra flexes her fist and pulls back her arm. Sheamus grabs her before she can throw that punch. " Loved him! You sure had a funny way of showing it. You treated Drew like crap. Drew divorced you because you were selling yourself for drugs. You were a drug addicted, child abusing whore! That is why he divorced you, that and getting McIntyre away from you was the best decisions he ever made!" Chandra says. "Channie go ta the car." Sheamus says. "Do us all a favor and just disappear." Sheamus says before getting into the car. **

"**Oh my God!" Chandra says. "Calm down, Babe." He says. "Mom, who was that?" Mary asks. "That was Mac's birth mother." She replies. "Why were you mad?" Michael asks. "Enough questions. Let's forget about her, we are gonna have a nice dinner and celebrate Mac's day." She replies. **

**Soon Sheamus pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant. He parks next to Sean's car, and shuts off the engine. The children pile out of the car, as do Sheamus and Chandra do the same. They all walk inside together and see Drew and everyone else. Once at the table, Sheamus looks at Mac. "Congratulations, Mac." He says. "Thank you." He replies. **

"**What happened? Thought maybe ya got lost." Drew asks. "Just took me time." Sheamus replies flashing Drew a look. **

**Some time later, with their meal eaten Drew pulls an envelope out of his pocket. "Son, I am very proud of you." He says handing Mac the envelope. He opens it and pulls out a paper, and then looks up at his father. "For real?" He asks. "Aye, ya worked hard fer it." He replies as Mac reads over the contract. "Supposing you sign that, ya will have a job ta take care of me little girl." Sheamus says. "Daddy!" Molly whines. Sheamus looks at his daughter and smiles. "I dona care how old ya get. Ya will always be me little girl." He says. "Do you have a pen, Dad?" Mac asks. Drew smiles, and hands him one. Mac scrawls his name on the document, and hands it back to his father. **

**Chapter 101**

**Molly wakes up and looks around. She smiles as she looks over at her nightstand, as she sees Mac's picture in a silver frame. She sits up and her mind wanders to thought. '**_One more day, and we are married.'_

**Molly gets up and walks down the stairs, hearing the sounds of her family and breakfast cooking. She walks inside and finds her father sitting at the table with his coffee, and her brothers and sister all sitting together. "Good morning sleepy head." Sheamus says greeting his daughter. "Good morning, Daddy." She says as she sits down next to Sean. "All us guys are gonna take Mac out tanite." Sheamus says. Molly looks at him, "Why?" She wonders. Sean looks at her and grins. "Seannie don't do that, makes me nervous when you do." She says. "Bachelor party, of course." He says. "I don't want him having one of those." She replies. "Ya would deny him some fun before he marries ya?" Sheamus asks. "That's not it. I have heard about what goes on at those things." She says making her father laugh. "What do you think is gonna happen?" Sean asks. "Guys get drunk, and there are strippers and stuff." Sean and Sheamus look at each other, and grin. "What's a stripper?" Ryan asks, causing Molly to glare at him. "I doubt that is gonna happen, Ryan and Michael are gonna be there." Chandra says bring breakfast to the table, and sitting next to Sheamus. "Now, stop teasing her, and eat." She says flashing her husband a look. "I promise, yer fiance will be sober as a judge. We wona let anything happen ta him." Sheamus says. "Besides, me, you, Mora, Mary, and Rhoswen are gonna take you somewhere too." Chandra says. Molly grins, "Really?" She asks. "Yes, you didn't think all the guys would go out and not us did you?" "What are we gonna do?" "It's a surprise." Chandra replies. **

**A few hours later Molly is in the kitchen talking, "I am gonna go and see Mac." She says. "No, you can't see him today." "Why not?" "Because it's bad luck for him to see you before the wedding." "Mom, I don't believe any of that. McIntyre loves me and I love him. You and Daddy taught me that love overcomes anything." Molly says. "It's best to not tempt the fates." Chandra replies. "Can I at least talk to him?" "I don't think I can keep you from that." She says watching her daughter pick up her phone. "I will give you some privacy." Chandra says getting up and walking out the sliding door. She watches as some workers are setting up a trellis in the back yard. **

**Several hours later Sheamus kisses Chandra, "We are off to get meet Drew and Mac." He says. "Stay outta trouble." She says. "Trouble? Me?" He replies playfully. **

"**Molly." Chandra calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Why does she always take so long to get ready to go anywhere?" Mary asks. Chandra looks at her, "I know she is always late. Go up there and see what is taking her." Mary walks up the stairs and knocks on Molly's door. "Come in." She calls from the other side. "Are you ready? Mom said it's time to go." Mary says. "Yes." She replies, getting up and following her sister from the room. "Are you excited?" Mary asks. "Yes, nervous too." "Why nervous?" Mary asks as they walk down the stairs. "Because tomorrow I will walk down these same stairs as I have a million other times. But I will wearing Mom's wedding dress, and the next time I go up these same stairs, I will be Mrs. McIntyre Galloway." "I hope someday, that I find someone who loves me like Mac loves you." She says. Molly looks at her sister as they meet their mother and walk out the front door. "Of course you will, and you have lots of time. You are only 14." Molly says. "Daddy always tells me to stay away from the boys." Mary says, causing Molly to laugh. "That sounds like him." She says as they get into the car. "Two more years til you are allowed to date." Chandra says. "That's not fair." Mary whines and looks at her sister. Molly holds her hands up, "Don't look at me, they wouldn't me before 16 either. And now that Daddy is home a lot more often it's harder to get away with things. And you think he's over protective now, wait til the boys start calling. Plus I had Sean constantly watching me, and ratting me out." She replies. "It didn't help you had a habit of sneaking out of the house either." Chandra adds. "I know, Mom. I am sorry, I didn't make things easy for you either." Molly says. "That's in the past now. I am very proud of the woman you have grown into. Your father on the other hand still behaves as if you are 5 still." Chandra says as her mind wanders to the trouble Molly got herself into. "Daddy will always act like that. I am almost afraid he will try and talk me out of getting married." Molly says. Chandra looks at her and grins, "I don't think he will do that. You know he really likes Mac, and knows he will take care of you." She replies. "He will." Molly says and then looks out the car window. **

**Chandra pulls into a parking lot, parking next to Mora's car. They get out, and all walk in together. "I thought you got lost." Mora says. "No, just running late. Seems Molly can't be on time to anything. She gets that from her father, gotta take a cattle prod to his ass to get him moving half the time." Chandra says. "Drew is like that once he get's comfortable." Mora replies laughing. "Just tell him he's out of beer. If he is like Sheamus that gets him moving." Chandra says. "That's not nice." Rhoswen says. "They are just teasing." Mary says. "Well, they shouldn't talk about their husbands like that. Maybe Molly will talk about my brother like that." She replies. "No, cause Mac doesn't drink beer. He is too young." Molly says. Mora and Chandra look at each other and smile. "Well he doesn't." Molly says. "If that's what you think." Mora says as they walk into the restaurant, and a hostess seats them. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Sheamus, Drew, Sean, Mac, Ryan, and Michael sit at a table, a waitress brings them a plate of appetizers. "Anything else?" She asks. "Cokes, for everyone." Sheamus says. "I will get that right away." She says and then turns to leave. "Do you have any advice for me?" Mac asks. "Treat my little girl right, that's all the advice you need." Sheamus says, and then changes his serious expression for a smile. "I wouldn't treat her any other way." Mac replies not sure if he is serious or not. "You hurt my sister and you will have me to deal with. And we all know I can kick your ass." Sean says. "And us too." Ryan says. "Don't make her mad. Molly is mean when she's mad." Michael says. "That's because she takes after her mother." Sheamus says. "Just her mother? Because you are a real treat when you are mad." Drew says. Mac just looks around at everyone, growing nervous. **

"**Are ya taking her somewhere?" Drew asks. "Yes, I took care of it all. First we are spending a week in Scotland, then a week in Ireland." He says. "Does she know this?" Sheamus asks. "No, I am keeping it a surprise." "She will like that." Sheamus replies. "I hope so." Mac says. **

**Some time later the guys finish with dinner. Sheamus calls for the check and pays the waitress, and leaves a 50 on the table. Sean takes his brothers to the car, Mac and Drew follow. "Mac can I talk ta ya?" Sheamus says. "Sure." He replies stopping and turning. Drew go ahead and take the boys to the car, I wanna have a word with him." He says. "Did I do something wrong?" Mac asks nervously. "No, not at all. I wanted to let you know I am proud ta have you for me son-in-law. You are a good kid, and ya make us all proud." He says. "Thank you. I love Molly very much. I will treat her like a queen." Mac says. "That's what I like ta hear." He says as they walk out of the restaurant, and Mac gets into his father's car and Sheamus into his own. **

**The next day...**

**Molly wakes up, after a rather restless night. She rolls over and looks at a framed picture of Mac on her nightstand and smiles. She pics up her phone, and types, 'Today of finally here. I can't wait until I am your wife. XOXO!' She types and then sends. A moment later she is sitting up and puts her phone in her pajama pants pocket and heads downstairs. Her phone rings, she quickly looks at it and reads, 'I can't wait to be your husband. I love you!' She smiles as she nearly floats down the stairs. She finds her mother in the kitchen as always the first one up. "Good morning, Mom." She says. "You are up early." Chandra replies mixing pancake batter. "I have a big day, I think I barely slept." She says. "I am gonna miss seeing you come down those stairs. You and Sean fighting." She says almost sadly. "Really Mom? Of all the things, you will miss me and Seannie fighting?" She says smiling and opening the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice. "Me and Daddy checked on you last night, and you were smiling in your sleep." Chandra says, as she turns on the coffee maker. "I was?" "Yes, reminded us of when you were small, and when your Dad was home I would catch him just watching you sleep. He did that to all of you, especially when he wouldn't get home until the middle of the night." Chandra says fondly. "I used to get mad at Daddy because he was gone so much. I felt that he missed so much. I missed him so much. I didn't understand until I was older that it was his job that kept him away. I think I understand a little bit about what he was going through." "Your father would have been here everyday if he could have. I made sure he didn't miss too much. You kids don't realize it, but I sent him constant videos and pictures of everything. Now, you and Mac are getting married, and after you have children you will know both sides." Chandra says. "I don't know about kids. I think we should wait. Mac is training, and I am nowhere near where I want to be in my own career." Molly says. "I think that is a smart decision." Chandra says taking a drink of her coke. "Watch the pancakes for me? I suspect the smell of coffee and food will wake your father any moment." Chandra says heading for the door. "Sure, Mom. Take your time." Molly replies as Chandra grabs a smoke and walks out the sliding door. **

**A few minutes later, Sheamus walks into the room, and grabs a cup and pours it full of coffee. "Good morning Daddy." Molly says flipping over pancakes. "Good Morning, Princess. Where is yer mother?" He asks still groggy from sleep. "She is outside." She replies. "Why are you cookin on yer wedding day? Shouldn't you be getting fussed over?" He asks grinning. "That will happen later." She says returning to her task, and allowing her father to wake up. **

**Chandra stands on the deck, watching as workers arrive to set up rows of chairs. She seemingly supervises, as people set up flowers, and other various decorations. Sheamus walks outside and wraps his arms around her waist. "I dona want her ta be sa grown up. I am gonna miss my Princess." He says. "I don't either, but she is grown and will be a wife today. We have to let her grow up." Chandra replies. "Was I good father ta her? All I ever wanted ta do was be a good father ta them all." He says. Chandra turns around and looks into his eyes. "You have been a wonderful and loving father. You are your children's hero. And after what Molly went through last year, I have never seen you so gentle and compassionate while also being angry beyond reason, and so very hurt." She says, as she puts her cigarette out, and pulls him close and holds him. **

**Chandra and Sheamus walk back inside to find the rest of their children sitting around the table. She looks at her three sons, and realizing that they all mirror their father, except for the twins who have her eyes. She looks at Mary, a perfect mixture of both of them Sheamus' blue eyes, same shade of red hair, and his complexion, but Chandra's features. Chandra smiles, as she remembers them much younger. "You alright, Mom?" Sean asks. "Yes, why do you ask?" She replies. "I was just remembering this." "Remembering what?" Ryan asks. "All of us together. All of you are growing up, I wonder where the time went." She replies. "I think Mom is going crazy." Michael says, which earns him a stare down from his older brother causing him to look away. **

**Molly brings a platter of pancakes to the table. "No matter how old we get, we will always be a family, Mom." She says. "That's right we will. And when me and Mac have kids, you will have little ones to spoil." She says. Sheamus looks up at her, "You got something ya need ta tell us?" He asks. Molly looks at him surprised and then nearly laughs. "No Daddy, although I knew that would get a rise out of you." She replies. "Way ta give yer father a heart attack." He says, holding his hand to his chest. Molly rolls her eyes at his play acting. "Daddy!" She says as she sits down next to her twin. **

"**McIntyre, eat yer breakfast." Drew says. "I can't, I am too nervous." He replies. "Ya know her almost better than anyone. The two of ya have been joined at the hip since you were 4 years old." He says. "It's different, she will be my wife." Mac says. "That she will be. Are ya getting cold feet?" Drew asks. "No, that's not it. What if I do something wrong? What of we get into a fight?" He asks. "Have you and Molly never argued?" Drew asks. "Of course we have." "And what did ya do then?" Drew asks. "We waited til we cooled off, and then talked about it." He says. "Then ya will keep on doing that. Do ya think me and yer mother never argue? Trust me she gets mad at me plenty, and I get mad at her sometimes. That just comes with being married, everyone fights sometimes. But if ya love each other, ya find a way. Do ya love her?" "Yes, of course I do. Always have. I can't remember a time when I didn't love Molly Katherine Farrelly." Mac says. "Then ya will be fine. Now eat yer breakfast." He says. "Stop pestering the boy. He is nervous." Mora says walking in and sits down. "I have your clothes sitting on your bed. Molly is gonna be breathless when she sees you. You will look as handsome as your father." Mora says. "Sean will be over later, we are gonna get ready together." Mac says. "I am taking Rhoswen over there after breakfast. I am sure Chandra could use some help." Mora says. "Are we gonna help Molly get ready?" "Yes, and you are gonna be a bridesmaid. And get to wear a fancy dress too." Mora says smiling at her daughter. Rhoswen smiles, flashing her dimple that matches her father's. **

**Chapter 102 **

**Mora and Chandra stand in Molly's room looking at her dress. "She is gonna be so beautiful." Mora says. "She sure is." Chandra says as they hear Molly hair dyer turns on. "McIntyre is so nervous, his father had to get on him to eat this morning." "Molly is excited." Chandra says. "How is Sheamus holding up? This has to be hard on him." "He is fine, has a moment here and there. She has always been a Daddy's Girl. And he has doted on her, since the day she was born. I remember finding him sound asleep in his chair with her in his arms when she was a baby." Chandra says smiling. "How are you holding up?" Mora asks. "I am fine. As long as she is happy, I am happy." She replies. **

**Soon, Molly walk out of the bathroom and finds her mother and Mora. "Come, sit we need to get your hair done." Chandra says as there is a knock on the door. Mora walks over and opens it just enough to see who is on the other side. And lets in Mary and Rhoswen. "Can we help?" Mary asks. "There isn't much to do. You two look very pretty." Mora says. "Is that my little sister?" Molly asks as her mother curls the length of her hair. Mary smiles at her sister's approval. "Rhosie you look pretty too." She says. "Thank you." She replies. "Your dress is beautiful." Rhoswen says. "Thank you, it is the same one my mother married my father in." Molly says. With her hair done and her make up perfect. "Ok, girls, Molly has to get dressed now." Chandra says. "Is Mac here yet?" Molly asks. Mary grins, "Yes, and he is gorgeous. He looks just like Drew only younger." She replies. "Why don't you girls go check on Sheamus." "Ok, Mom." Mary says. "I am sure your Dad is fine." Rhoswen says. Mary laughs, "Then you don't know Daddy very well. I bet he is pacing a hole in the floor." Mary says as they leave the room. **

**Once downstairs they look around and don't see anyone inside. "Daddy." Mary calls. "In here, Sweetie." He replies. "Mom said to come and check on you." She says seeing him looking nervous. "You would think he was the one getting married." Rhoswen says. "Rhosie, be nice." She hears from behind her. "I am Daddy, just an observation." She replies. "Honestly where do you get that smart mouth of yours?" He wonders, grinning knowing full well where she gets it from. "Mom says from you." She replies smiling. "You and Mac are dressed a like." Mary says. "Well, it's a special occasion." He replies. **

**Molly steps into the pristine white dress, and looks into the mirror as her mother buttons the many tiny buttons up the back. Chandra laughs a little. "What is funny?" Molly asks. "I was remembering how your father hated all these buttons." She says. "Oh my God! MOTHER! I didn't need to know that." She nearly squeals, making Chandra and Mora laugh. "Do you have any question about your first night as his wife?" Chandra asks. Molly rolls her eyes, "I think I know what happens, it's not like we haven't done it before." She says. "Ok, that was too much information." Chandra says. Molly grins, as she got the reaction she wanted. **

"**I am gonna make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be." Mora says. "Molly you are very beautiful, and I am very happy that you will be my daughter-in-law." She says. Molly looks at her, and feels like she might cry. "Thank you." She replies. **

**Mora makes it downstairs, and finds Sheamus pacing nervously, while Drew tries to calm him down. Mora puts her hand on his shoulder, he turns and looks at her. "She is almost ready, is everyone in their places?" She asks. "I think so." He replies. "ok, Molly will be down when I let Chandra know everyone is ready." she says and then walks to the sliding door and looks out. "McIntyre is so handsome." She says and then closes the curtain, seeing that the priest is ready, and the guests have arrived. "Drew go and make sure Mac and Sean are in their places." She says. "Mary and Rhosie, where are you?" she calls. "Right here." They answer in unison "Go stand by the door, but dont go outside yet. Where are Ryan and Michael?" She asks. "They are in the living room." Mary says. Mora walks into the living room. "Boys, go and stand with Mary and Rhosie. The wedding will begins soon." She says. "Stay right here, Molly will be down in a few minutes." She says and then heads back upstairs. **

**She walks into the room, and finds Molly standing in front of the mirror, as Chandra looks at her proudly. "Come down in a few minutes. Me and Mora need to go join the guests." Chandra says looking at her daughter and holding back her tears as best as she can. "Mom, don't cry." Molly says. "I can't help it, I am so proud of you." She replies. **

**Molly watches her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law walk out of the room. She takes a few deep breaths, and tries her best to relax. She exhales, and then walks to the door. She walks out into the hallway and then down the stairs. Sheamus looks up at her as she comes down the stairs. He smiles with pride, as gets closer. She takes his arm and walks with him to the kitchen. He looks at her, "Ya can still change yer mind." He says. "You know I am not going to." She replies. They wait for Mary and Michael walk outside, then Rhoswen and Ryan follow behind. **

**The wedding march begins to play as Molly emerges onto the deck with her father. She sees Mac and nearly gasps at the sight of him. He wears a simple white button down shirt, a bright blue tie under a black jacket. His tie matching the blue in his kilt. She can see his eyes are glossy with tears, as she feels hers comes to the surface. She looks up at her father who looks torn between pride, and not wanting to let go of his daughter. Finally Sheamus delivers Molly to her husband to be, and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." She whispers. "I love ya too, Princess." He whispers back, before taking his seat next to his wife. **

**Mac looks at Molly, her red hair in ringlets around her head. Very little make up showing off her porcelain skin, lightly dusted with freckles. Her white dress that fits her perfectly. **

**Finally the priest looks around, "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asks. Sheamus stands, "Her mother and I do." He replies, and then sits back down. Chandra takes his hand in hers, he looks at her and smiles. **

"**Please, join hands and face each other." The priest says. Mac takes Molly's delicate hands in his. **

"**Do you McIntyre Andrew Samuel Galloway take this woman? To love and honor her, through sickness and health, through richer and poorer, forsaking all others? To be your lawful wife for as long as you both shall live?" **

**Mac looks into Molly's bright green eyes, and takes the ring from Sean. "I Do." He says sliding the ring on her finger. **

"**Do you Molly Katherine Farrelly take this man, to be your husband? To love and to honor, through sickness and health, through richer and poorer, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" He asks. **

**Molly looks into Mac's eyes as blue as the ocean. She takes the ring that Sean hands her, and says "I do." As she slides it onto his finger. **

"**By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest says smiling. Mac kisses Molly softly. "May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Galloway." He says. **

**Mac takes Molly's hand and they walk back to the house. They both look to their parents who are smiling proudly. Once inside Mac looks at Molly, and claims her mouth passionately. "I love you." He says breathlessly. "I love you too. But you realize that we have a reception to be present for." She says. "Yes, I know." "But, they gotta set up for it." She says before kissing him. **

**Soon Mac and Molly are surrounded by their parents. Sheamus looks at his daughter who stands next to her husband. He smiles at her, "I can see you are very happy." He says. "I am Daddy." She replies letting go of her husband and throws her arms around her father's neck. He holds her. "Can ya fergive me?" He asks quietly. She looks at him, "Forgive you for what?" "For being so weird." He says. Molly smiles, "You were fine. I saw a father who loves his daughter. A father who has always been there for me, and always will be." She says standing on her tip toes even in heels and kisses his cheek. "I am always your little Princess." She whispers in his ear. **

**Soon, the workers have the tables set up for the reception. Molly and Mac walk out together and sit down at a small table just for them facing the party. As everyone sits down and Champagne is served, except for the children, who are served sparkling cider. **

**Sean stands up, "McIntyre and Molly have loved each other since they could walk practically. I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister." He says looking at the couple. "Now, I always didn't think so. When we were children I couldn't stand him. I didn't understand why my twin sister wanted more to do with this kid than me. But one day, I found them kissing right there on that very deck. I became angry, and I told Mac my feelings, that I didn't want him dating my sister. McIntyre decided he was gonna challenge me to a fight. I laughed at him, he was so skinny, and well I wasn't. Thanks Dad for the good genetics." He says making everyone laugh. "Mac said if he won he could date Molly, but if I won he would leave her alone. Needless to say that skinny Galloway boy won the fight. He became my best friend that day, and he earned my respect. I am honored to have him as my brother-in-law. Congrats McIntyre and Molly." Sean says raising his glass. **

**Some time later, the band is playing and they announce it is time for Molly to dance with her father. She and Sheamus walk to the center, and music plays. "Thank you, Daddy." She says. "Fer what?" He replies. "For everything. I am very proud to be your daughter." She says. "I am just as proud ta be yer father." He says, and Mac walks up to them. "May I?" He says. "Aye." He replies smiling, and steps back allowing Mac to dance with his wife. **

**Sheamus finds his wife, "Channie, she is all grown up." He says. "I know, Honey. Don't they look good together?" She says. "Aye, they do." He replies.**

**To be continued... **


End file.
